Knights Of The Dragon Riders: Curse of the Emperor's Sword
by TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight
Summary: Drayko Ryder returns as a much Darker hero as He and The Knights of the Dragon Riders are up against the Madman known as Drago Bludvist, The False Dragon God. With the Help of the Murderous Tribe, DOTW and a young woman named Heather, The Knights are ready to fight against the Dragon Hunters as well as an diseased demon known as Blight. 2nd of the KOTDR Trilogy. Based off DMC 2
1. Chapter 1:The Libertatem

Drayko Ryder returns as a much Darker Hero seven months after the liberation of the Dragons from the now deceased Red Death, to which freedom has been restored to the Archipelago. But none of this matters to Drago Bludvist, the Leader of the Dragon Hunters who sets out to a foreign land advanced much further than beyond the borders of the Archipelago and within the outskirts to become and show his superior rulership as the self proclaimed Dragon God. Now with allies such as The Murderous Tribe, Defenders of the Wing, an Adolescent Speed Stinger and an Mysterious Woman along with a unlikely ally later on by their side, the Knights of the Dragon Riders will stop at nothing to do what others consider to be treacherous and unforgivable: Murder a Godlike being with the aid of the mystical Arcanas that Emperor Dretzymiro has sealed his power within, as they are the keys to the ritual to unlock the power sealed so no one may ever use them against his Dragons. Meanwhile, Spitelout ever so draws closer away from Berk and to the side of the Dragons, and a Demon comes this way for Drayko...

Towards the north of the land from where Dragons once roamed, the renowned Legendary Dragon Rider now known as the Slayer of Red Death will realize his destiny

-Emperor Dretzymiro

(A/N: As if you don't know who owns this shit already. Play the Devil May Cry games with the exception of the 2012 disaster of a game "DMC: Devil May Cry" to know what I'm basing this plotline off of because you're going to see a lot of Devil May Cry references here, as if this series wasn't full of it already. Enjoy!)

 _In a time, long since past. In an age of darkness, where Dragons were forced to serve under the horrible tyranny of Red Death, the Bane of Queens; and they were powerless under her rule. The Dragon's hope, lived in a ruler named Emperor Dretzymiro. With a spirit unlike any other and wielding a sword that bore his own name, his own blood but most importantly his own power; Emperor Dretzymiro defeated Red Death, for now..._

It was the late among the dead of the cold night, where the moon shined down to reveal a large building. A museum for those who wished to know more about the history between Humans and Dragons united forces, and how they were thanks to the very power of the late Emperor Dretzymiro. A ruler who is supposedly had after his death, became one and ascended to the heavens above. The moonlight peaked through the glass on the sides, touching the many elaborately decorated rugs and floors of the interior. Within it's halls were displays of artifacts reserved by the loving wife of the Emperor, many statues stood tall as they depicted his Dragons along with himself sporting the wings of one and holding his blade high in victory against his foes. The interior was only illuminated by the moonlight as complete darkness surrounded everything, very little light to help guide one who would be wandering here at these times of the hours. The statue as mentioned before was situatied on the far side of the entrance, in front of it was the display which held the map of the land and how it was departed from the outskirts of the Barbaric Archipelago; within the glass lied a coin on top of a soft red pillow

The coin on side depicted the Emperor's aged and bloodied skull with bones while the other depicted him with many other crossed swords, edged in dry blood from the test of time as some parts were stained with splotches with some very violent scuff marks. The substance used was simple enough to be clean metal that had been carved with a specific tool used for doing something such as this. In truth however, this along with many other artifacts had some arcanic properties that can be used for a purpose; to be granted with such powers that the Emperor has sealed away upon ascending to the heavens, but before that story can be explained however, this story must be told first:

Among their arrival to this time of the night were Maria Krofter (Raytonya "Birdgette" Naomi), Raijah Mushtfar (Kalami Ramez), Valka Haddock (Cate Blanchett), Arson the Medic (Slyvester Groth) for he has no last name, Kodiadike "Frost" Griffith (Clancy Brown) and Fishlegs Ingerman (Christopher Minz-Plasse) with their Dragons. These were in order of the Knights presented: Stormfly, Hookfang, Cloudjumper, Tidalwing, Blizzard and Meatlug. The others were nowhere to be seen, strange but fitting; as they came here to examine this mysterious coin that was in the message delivered to their front door of the Main Hall at Draconia

Their leader had left prior to them finding and reading the note, inviting them to this place to bring back "the coin" at the Dragon Sanctuary; but warned them to beware the Dragon Hunters as they seek it out from the tablets they have stolen from a village they burned down long ago. The others went off to assist him while the rest stayed with Maria, it's almost like they're waiting for a trap to be sprung. Hmmm...

The story that had been read up by Maria went like this: Upon birth, the future Emperor was severely and terribly wounded on the battlefield in his youth. A Dragon took care of him while his parents fought off the menace and when it's life was taken by the Hunters, he took vengeance onto his attackers and collapsed in his Dragon's blood; absorbing it through his wounds and into his veins from there slain everyone and ended the war but at a heavy cost. He was worshipped as the Dragon God and when time came, at the end of his life, he descended to the heavens. A shooting star came every night that he wished that when he would die, he would become a Dragon God and his wish came true when he became such being. But he was also heartbroken since he was too powerful by the sight of how he had caused a short war to erupt, he had to seal them away and prevent anybody from using his powers for evil. But there was much more to this than what the description was told, by the looks of it; this was something that needed more information

Just as she was about to touch the glass holding such arcanic relic, a call of an Singetail was heard along with chains swaying and in came through the broken glass window; the Dragon Flyers arrive. These men wore fierce black war paint with tattoos of Drago's Army on their shoulders, spiked shoulder guards with two spiked straps to go along with them and a single strap to go across their torso. They were equipped with Dragon Flesh armor that their skin stripped from their bodies, while they were still alive and had an cowl for their helmets which had three curved horns going backwards. Unlike before, they were now armed with flexible sharp and bladed riding crops to punish their Singetails and force them to attack and fly them. They were also armed with weapons of their own choice. The Dragon Flyer Commander had an bright orange Singetail with maroon markings, they attacked the Knights and fought them all; but luck on their opponent's side instead

Maria pulled back on her Shield Bow and fired away with her Nadder Spike Arrow, piercing through the air and stabbing right through the Flyer's eye as he falls dead to the ground; freeing the Singetail as Stormfly does the same and frees more than one. Raijah fired off his Phoenix Talons and was now latched onto the Flyer's stomach from where his claws had stabbed through, before Hookfang dealt the finishing blow with a stream of Kerosene. The third one proved to be of no match for Valka's Staff as it's blunt spikes bashed through his armor and Cloudjumper had bitten down into the disgusting taste of Human Blood, this was of no way better than the horrible, rubbery taste of eel

Arson laughed insanely as Tidalwing both blinded and burned them with scalding water as the mad doctor dragged them off into the shadows, the last thing being heard was the sounds of screaming and machinery before it all felt silent, a little too silent perhaps. Frost plunged forward with his Trident and froze another one with nitrogen before shattering them with a single fell swoop as Blizzard left the others to die of hypothermia with his cold breath, for a cold hearted snake. Finally, the final victim was smacked off by the devastating blows of Fishleg's Shatterquake and was consequently smashed by Meatlug. A backup team of Flyers flew in and stole the coin as they were now about to make off with their prize

And now, the Legend of Emperor Dretzymiro has been taken on by a young man and his Night Fury. The Slayer of Red Death... Drayko!

On cue Drayko (Matthew Orlando C. Denverjian) along with Raedwit (Peter Cullen), Dragur (Hiran Jayesh), Eret (Kit Harrington) and Bladehead (John DiMaggio) all broke through the glass window on the roof and began firing away at the backup Dragon Flyers deployed by Krogan. Raedwit landed on one and impaled him with Thunderbolt, Dragur spun his Changewing Acid coated scythe around himself like a cyclone and towards others, Eret spun in a circle with both his twin swords as he decapitated a few and Bladehead charged into them before pounding them down to the last living Flyer. All while Toothless fired off each of his Plasma Bolts, Barf and Belch turned into a wheel of flames, Rose rained acid on them, Bonecrusher rammed into them and Storm electrocuted all who stood in his way. They continued to fall until they turned right side up and Drayko landed beside Raedwit and Bladehead with his Right Leg up and his Left Leg kneeled down as his arms were spread out with his Shield and Inferno on both arms. He looked up as the last Flyer fell to the floor dead behind him sporting a dark, serious, cold and angry looking expression on his face. But what most certainly changed about him was his new armor. His darker chocolate colored hair was longer and sported nine sharp dreadlock bangs that were smoothed out and pointed like spikes

Drayko's armor was made from "Synthetic Dragon Flesh and Bone armor forged from the blazing and flaring fiery depths of Bladehead's Forge and craftsmanship" (A/N: It's supposed to look like Daedric Armor, but without the lower part or shoulder guards) which on the ribecage like torso sported shiny Dragon Scales consisting of Black, Crimson or Nickel on some parts of the chestplate. His shoulder guards resembled that of an elven beaked down design layered by three as they both sported his Insignia which shined with reflective colors, but like his current ones were bloodied and stained. His pants were completely black and had some bloodstains here and there but was mostly made of Red Death's scales, he wore black boots (A/N: Ancient Daedric Lord Boots with the Oni faces being replaced with an Stormcutter's face with red eyes) which were to act like his gauntlets when ignited. The Wings on his back he used for gliding had been redesigned to match his Night Fury's Titan Wing appearance with red burning markings going upwards. His mask now sported some silver tribal wing markings on both sides that never touched the logo on Toothless' new tailfin after the old brown one was destroyed. Around his waist was an black and crimson kilt-like skirt that was patternless but instead had the same silver markings on his mask which opened up in the front. He's bound to make some tweaks to the armor soon, but until then he's keeping his appearance like this; Finally, he had an black leather vest zipped up that didn't cover the ribcage portion of the armor

Toothless' contrast has been darkened and his eyes are now emerald green rather than the Green/yellow eyes seen before, his tailfin now had two pedals and Vixen was still young and the cute Fox kit everyone knows and loves; but now bigger as part of her age

The Libertatem rolled over to the duo with Drayko picking it up and walking to the other Knights to regroup with them, at least when he pointed his Crossbow towards Maria. Stormfly immediately was caught in a false alarm and was about to fire her spines until Drayko shot an surviving Dragon Flyer next to her, she calmed down and nuzzled him as an apology for thinking that he was a Double Agent working for the Hunters all this time. Although this is irrelevant as he would never do such thing, he loves the Dragons and would always treat them with compassion and bonding rather than hunting and forcing them like the Hunters, Flyers and Trappers would

"You called?" He asked, his voice had definitely changed as it was sounded much calmer and smoother; but it felt cold. It was still older and masculine, but no longer raspy and but still smooth and clear to hear. He held up the Libertatem and flipped to Maria, who caught it with one hand as she told the others. "We have what we need, we'll meet up at the Sanctuary. You'll go alone I assume?" Drayko nodded and Stormfly shot a spike into the map to give him the destination. The other Knights left and Drayko followed soon after. Leaving behind the remains of the skirmish inside of the museum, as the Nadder spike struck deep into the map and pinpointed the location...

HTTYD

Atop of the tall ancient clock tower overlooking the Old Town district, the morning sun rises as Drayko stood over the edge while Toothless and Vixen stood beside their owner; overlooking all of the entire settlement and taking everything into view as the morning sun bathes them all through the clouds. Toothless heated up his scales to make sure both Drayko and Vixen, who snuggled up against his head were warm; while Drayko continued to examine all around the area, spotting an harbor on the far side from this view and even seeing an Advanced City district from the distance since this Clock Tower was situated high on top of a hill. The sunlight shined down some more and revealed the Dragon Sanctuary in the form of an old house just situated on the side of a cliff with many other houses. An archway served as the entrance leading the pathway to the front doors, Drayko nodded at the sight and made a running start before diving downwards with Toothless and Vixen following behind. Over the edge and falling face down towards the ground, the wind blowing through his hair fast as he was finally approaching the ground at long last; he flipped right side up and slammed his fist to the ground. Right leg standing up with his Left leg keeled down just like before as his Left arm was resting on his knee. He looked up and now burned the new destination into his mind

Toothless glided away as Vixen pressed down on one of the two pedals to turn him around and have him land where Drayko was at, he grabbed onto the wall with his claws and slid downwards; landing safely beside Drayko. The Knight stroked Vixen's fur in thanks for helping Toothless glide the other way to where he was without him asking, she yipped in response and climbed onto his shoulder. "Let's get a move on" Drayko told the three calmly before getting up and shaking his hand due to it being numb from that landing he made. As they began walking down the steps from the Clock Tower, he began thinking about how the Knights have changed their appearance: Raijah now had chocolate tanned skin due to spending some more time in the hot sands of his home and he might have even found some love, the Sultan was still forever grateful and told of him to his daughter who would now want to see him again. That is the suitor that she chooses, the one she will marry and the one she will love for all eternity. The Sultan doesn't exactly let her choose a number of suitors and make her marry one of them by her next birthday, that's what his traitorous servant would've done. His wife approved of how much he's changed since then and the Sultan hopes to see Raijah again

Maria now had much sharper clothing and sported more of an serious and fierce outlook as she sported armored boots with more polar bear pelts that stuck out with even more fluff to them. She had now had armored bracers and even an armored breastplate underneath as she needed all the defense she can get, especially in a time such as this; she wore her cowl more often that not and it was given some new markings with her longer hair that now rested on her shoulders, she was still flexible and always ready to kick some ass even with some armor equipped. Her bow function on the Shield she bore was designed like her old one but whenever it was deactivated, it was unnoticeable as it rested on her back shoulder like an actual bow would. It still turned back into a Shield, but she liked to have it like that since it gives her quicker access to when she needs it

Not much as changed about Raedwit, although now he started to wear his hood left often in moments and it was revealed that he had in fact dark chocolate colored Dreadlocks in the thickness and style of Jason Dagmoa; as if he knew who that was to begin with. He's started to show hints that his French mannerisms, speech patterns and other such things were just so everybody can understand what he was saying since this may not actually be his real voice. But that remains to be seen, his clothes were darker in contrast and now wore an short Spartan cape that was also black

Fishlegs was now wearing an lighter furry outfit and was equipped with furry armbands, an belt with pockets and a helmet that bore Gronckle ear wings. He has grown heavier and now sported an thin beard, but no less was he ever so armed with Gronckle Iron armor such as shoulder guards, shin guards, fingerless furry gauntlets, furry sabatons and even Dragon Cards to help him identify various species when needed as he is the Knowledge Master and Boulder Class Specialist of the School of Dragons. Oh and the armor has been engraved with various designs of Meatlug depicted as a Princess in his own stories as their bond was more of a romance like bond. Nonetheless, it was simply a bond worth more than anything to him than all great treasures that the world presented to them both. That'll be enough for now but later on, there is more to be seen with their appearances

They walked through the first section of the "Old Town District" as they passed by some very old and classical Victorian style looking buildings. This place was nothing like the Archipelago and it was disturbingly barren with no signs of citizens around, they continued to walk through silently until an Dragon Root Arrow sailed passed them; looking up to see the Dragon Hunters have planned a ambush for them, all armed with Crossbows as Drayko had to head for cover and Toothless had to take them all out by shooting some Plasma Bolts towards their attackers. Nothing too risky since the Dragon Hunters have proven time and time again that they are no match for the wrath of Drayko and Toothless, Vixen aided in distracting some of the Hunters and pranced all around to mock them

The Dragon Hunter Archers and Arbalists who were Crossbowmen, had to dodge the incoming Plasma Bolts that were fired away while some other unlucky souls were hit and in worst case scenario; killed instantly upon contact, they continued their attack and brought in the big guns with the Dragon Root Ballistas and Catapults. Drayko was launched upwards into the air by Toothless' Tail as he came gliding downwards towards them by slashing through each and every arrow and spear that were fired toward him; he did get struck with at least one but ignored the pain as he wanted to end this battle quicker by unleashing an large amount of Zippleback Gas all over the surrounding perimeter and causing a explosion as he jumped down to leave the remaining Hunters to be burned alive

"Let's go" He told Toothless very briefly as he got onto him and Vixen jumped up to his shoulder, they shot off towards the sky and hid within the clouds as there was more to be out there waiting up ahead. He was not in the mood to deal with them, so he instead took them all out with a rain of Plasma Bolts using the cloudcover from above the sky just to end their lives as quickly as possible. Since time has passed in between the final defeat of Red Death to the start of a new rising threat, Drayko has become cold and introvertive; not wanting to talk to anybody and if he does end up that way, he mostly speaks in a monotone voice but still sounds like he's angry about what happened on that night from Captain Lech's Ship (A/N: The story before this is based off of Elfpen's "Umbreytingu" read my version to understand what happened, may have some inconsistencies but only because it was during the original version of my first story) He could never forget that he and Toothless sent that bastard to rot in the depths of hell for all time, his blood splattered onto his mask and he has taken his Brother's armor before hanging up his old one since it serves him no purpose but to be a reminder of his young self

To put it bluntly: he was depressed at the time and his Birthmark stopped glowing for reasons unknown, instead he has relied on his mastery of Dragonese taught to him by Toothless and the messenger of the Kindelline known as Ru (Ian Mckellen). But it was not like he could still feel it, nothing has been the same for a long time as Drayko's conflicts are affecting his relationships with those he's close to; even to his own Brother known as Toothless, he didn't want to have him concerned about his thoughts; but this was his own conflict he's dealing with. Soon he'll be back at Draconia eating a Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae with an D&R Root Beer by the side, which the latter stood for both him and Raedwit as they made a fizzy type of drink that the two of them always enjoyed drinking together. "It'll all be over soon and I may finally enjoy my sundae at long last..."

In another section with Maria and the other Knights, they had walked the whole way through the streets of the Old Town District and entered the other side of the gates, entering through the Neighborhood section where the Sanctuary was only a few blocks away from here. Like Drayko, they too were forced to fight off the impeding Hunters, Flyers and Trappers that seemed to attack wherever they went. But like before, they were no match for them all as they not only had Dragons by their side; but because they don't show any guilt nor remorse for killing human beings. Dragon Hunters were in no way, great people to form alliances with; like the Hooligans whom Drayko showed great hatred towards, they were the kind of people who would one day praise you for your heroic efforts against the mighty foes they encountered and the next day turn around to exile you because they're a bunch of fucking unappreciative dickish assholes like that

Raijah fired off and shot his claws directly through an Flyer's chest as he swung up to the Singetail, using it to fight off the remaining Flyers with Hookfang aiding him. "Alright Hookfang, let them all feel the burning sun of Destual Harzt!" The Nightmare charged up a highly dangerous stream of burning Kerosene and fired away towards their attackers, Flyer bodies dropping down one by one and Singetails being freed all at once. "Let's go!" Maria ordered as she and the Knights kill off the last of the attacking Hunters, Flyers and Trappers before making a move on to the final area of where the Sanctuary was located

At long last stood the Sanctuary stood before them, an old but large house with with smoke coming from the chimney and seemingly silent. They walked under the arch above them and continued forward with Maria stopping and turning to see Drayko has arrived, standing by Toothless with Vixen on his shoulder; arms crossed and with an solemn but angry looking expression on his face, gave a forward head motion as a response like a nod of sorts. Suddenly as the moments pass by, the Sanctuary explodes as Drayko raced forward and tackled Maria as he and the Huntress are launched upwards by the ensuing explosion before landing on the unscathed ledge of the Sanctuary

Once the smoke had cleared out, Valka walked up to the wrecked ruins of the Sanctuary; fearing for both the safety of the caretaker and Dragons alike in the explosion. "Good grief, they made a really big mess haven't they?" She asked as an elderly woman came up from the stairs, Valka gave out a breath of relief upon seeing her alright; with adolescent teal green male Thunderdrum with some Hunter and Dark Spring green thrown into the mix resembling Bing. The mentioned hatchling of Thornado was the quietest of the triplets of brothers being Bam and Boom, but that's not sayin' much now is it? With Bing, quiet does not mean silent; then again this is only a Thunderdrum resembling him like a doppelganger

HTTYD

The Elder wore an knit cap with bronze claws on both sides, an dark navy robe with gold patterns encircling the wrists, base and brown sandals; she had numerous bracelets on her wrists and two dark gold beaded shashes wrapped over both of her shoulders. Her name was Elder Custos and she was about to tell the Knights of the approaching danger that was coming to this place and to the Archipelago as well. "It sure took a False God like him a while to find this place" She noted before looking up to see Drayko

"Oh? You have arrived, Slayer of Red Death. Emperor Dretzymiro would surely praise you for giving the Bane of Queens, her last breath" Curious about how she knows of the Emperor, he walked up to her and asked

"You knew him?"

"Oh yes, we are the the Guardians of this land: Mierviea Vde Rallie. Our own clan once fought alongside him for all the Dragons who once lived here to help aid us. But although they have long since left this land for the Death of the Emperor, we all may pray that they will return so we may see them roam here once again. Slayer of Red Death, we must ask you and your Kingdom this favor from you. As you know there is a man who calls himself Drago Bludvist, he is a madgod who's been planning to rule over the Barbaric Archipelago with his enslaved army of both men and Dragon alike and although he proclaims himself a Dragon God; he's seeks to make everyone know and remember his name, please deal with Drago Bludvist and his Hunters for us?" Drayko flipped a coin before grabbing it and smacking it down on his arm

His large silver coin had two outer rings that surrounded his dried bloodied Birthmark that was imprinted in full color as the logo on both sides, around the rim had silver barn stars with two crescents matching the Birthmark's on the top and bottom side. It featured an engraved motto that was written and Dragonese and translated to "Weep Not, But Avenge We Will. Divided We Fall" The coin was covered in filth and blood like the Libertatem was

"Looks like it's you lucky day" He responded as Elder Custos gets up and replies

"Wonderful, we are all very pleased to hear such response from you. The entrance before you leads down to the harbor. If you are successful in your quest, I shall tell you a story about the Emperor; Slayer of Red Death" Drayko nods without looking back and heads down near the entrance as Elder Custos tells the other Knights

"The Libertatem you've found at the museum is just one of the Arcanas, there is the Serpenti Curicis, my daughter's Amulet, the Chalice of Mandragora and the Sword of the Emperor that must be drenched in my daughter's blood in order for Drago to start the ritual. Please do hurry, there may not be a Draconia to defend in time" She warned them as Drayko gave out this response

"Where there's a rebellion and alliance, right?" That was all he said before going through the doors to the harbor as the Elder then revealed to the Knights that she had the Serpenti Crucis. "Drago Bludvist is not a man to carry his word, he may have both you and your Dragons hostage as you seen what he's done. But the Slayer of Red Death has something planned that nobody would have you think that he would really do" She hinted to them, the Knights not understanding but the Dragons paled at the clear understanding on what Drayko was going to do

Regardless of such thoughts, the Knights and Dragons followed Drayko down to the Underground Caverns below; thus beginning a new journey for the ever so fearsome, courage inspired and deadly heroes known as the Knights of the Dragon Riders...

* * *

Well this is the first chapter so it's forgivable, next chapter is actually gonna show the damn Villain in all of his asshole glory because Drago is a total fucking dick. Not much of Berk to be shown in this story, mostly just what's it been like since the end of Red Death's rein as Stoick is now having Snotlout as the main heir and Astrid preparing the other teens to go hunting for Drayko for obvious reasons since Hiccup's believed to be dead in the aftermath of Red Death's final battle. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise have any feedback? Feel Free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight


	2. Chapter 2:Underground Caverns

The final challenge will test the strategy and give the Knights a chance to reach the skies high above, through the burning daylight of the Sun

-Raedwit

(A/N: The way how Raedwit's Illusions work is because it's FanFiction, not real life. Let that be a lesson to you when you plan on adding in a character like him, it's better off using that excuse than making a simple explanation. Enjoy!)

Now knowing of the objective at hand before them, Drayko and the Knights begin to make their way inside of what appeared to be a long corridor. Stone walls made from bricks and the pathway brightened up by the torches, this corridor looked very ancient looking and almost seemed like it was from the past of Mierviea Vde Rallie's history; although they didn't know it at first, this place looked advanced compared to the Archipelago's lifestyle as they seemed to have gotten passed the time of the ancient culture long ago and have moved on to much complex times. The hallway was long, but the Knights all stopped when their Dragons growled silently up ahead

"Ambush close ahead, Raedwit?" Maria asked

"Those Hunters would take any Dragon they see, even if it's a Illusion..." Raedwit smiled devilishly before sending a false but realistic image of Sharpshot towards the end of the hall, which was immediately shot at with Dragon Root Arrows; but when the Hunters planning to ambush the Knights realized they were tricked by the Illusionist, they were immediately killed right away by the barrage of Nadder Arrows fired by Maria. The Knights immediately continued forth on their way through the corridor

At the end right after the sharp turn with engraved markings drawn crudely with ancient stained blood, an temple like room stood before them with large smooth pillars with three rooms to enter through. Although the middle one was locked and needed it's own Puzzle to be solved in order to pass right through, Maria knew exactly what was required and had Drayko go with Raedwit, Bladehead and Fishlegs into the Northwest Room while she went into the Northeast Room. Thus they began to conquer what perils lied ahead for them on their way to the harbor and dodge any traps that were laid out for them

The Northwest Room put up no challenge whatsoever. Drayko had ran with his speed across the collapsing and brittle stone floor while using his wings to glide over the rest and allow his group to swing over. Next was a target that had Bladehead throw his double bladed halberd and strike the eye that immediately closed and opened the door before them, he reclaimed his weapon afterwards. Second to last had a unique obstacle though: it was a hanging bat sentry that uses sound against them, Raedwit casted a Illusion of a Dragon Hunter to distract the sentry who fired it's jewel powered fire stream towards the skull while the Knights made it across as long as the sentry was distracted. Finally was a room that had an heavy pressure plate button, Fishlegs slammed it with both the aid of Meatlug's tail and Shatterquake. This action allowed them to get the Item needed to open the main gate, so good so far

The challenges and obstacles for Maria and the others really spared no expense towards them. The Huntress navigated around the traps like it was nothing since she does raid ancient structures for a specific relic to keep out of the hands of any greedy person, Dragur passed through the narrow ledge with Rose keeping him up without falling and activated the bridge. Raijah used an severely injured but alive Dragon Hunter with the intention of sacrificing to gain admittance with a sinister smile on his face, the rest all did their parts and received the other key-piece needed to enter

They returned to the Main Hall of the Underground Temple and decided that they needed to prepare themselves if they're going to go any further, besides they've got time to kill so fuck it. Nothing beats preparation for what lies ahead. Drayko took this time to brood to himself and look into his Grandfather's Journal that was given to him by Spitelout long before he left Berk. He's read it through and could even consider it to be spoiling himself with this newfound knowledge he's learned about himself and Toothless, such as the story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II and how he would face off against his own brother; becoming a legend until his death since he made his own Dragon Rider Tribe like has done

But then there was just that one thing that was just keep on annoying the shit out of him: the Unknown Fugitive's words about not being powerful enough and being incomplete all because he used the power of the Titan Stones on Toothless since he was too young to harness such power. It still pissed him off to this day, but not as much as the Chains of Hooligans that kept him chained to the Hooligans of Berk. Being forced to do all of that shit for them, only to be refused an reward as they do not see him for who he really is

It wasn't until they were fully prepared to go further in that something caught his eye and it was something that the Knights had overlooked again, a similar thing happened with the Frostheart Axe but during that time they were distracted with the reason Eret was now against his former ally. Drayko immediately slipped away from the others and went to investigate, which to his surprise was none other than a familiar weapon. It was an crossbow, and it belonged to Dagur the Deranged but it was now changed like it was upgraded into a much better weapon than before. Drayko picked it up and examined it closer

Dagur's Crossbow was made of African Blackwood and Great Dark Oak Trees with some Unknown Alloy reinforcement on the ends of the limb and sporting the head of an Triple Stryke/Skrill hybrid as the main body of the crossbow had designs placed onto it which of course was made from the same Unknown Alloy that the Frostheart Axe was made from. The double strings used with were metal cordwraps used for sword handles and the entire body was smoothed out with it's shiny armor. The head was located on the riser and cocking stirrup with the barrel allowing for double the shots. Simply put, it was an Dual Shot Crossbow designed by him inspired by the Megapult that Drayko had on him

Looks like that Berserker really favored him since he compared the dual shot to his Megapult attachment for his Crossbow Shield, designed not long after that dark night when Ru left back to the Eastern Territories after the adventure with Captain Lech had ended. Though he did stay for a few more days before he made his final departure to all who loved him so much, it was the dark night and he was just so angry and confused at his own depression he suffered because his Birthmark stopped glowing; he was driven to madness

HTTYD

 _It was in the cold, dead night on Draconia. Drayko sat on his bed rethinking about all that has transpired right before him, reflecting on such dark times that he had experienced for himself; it was all too painful for him to sleep. He held his Old Armor on his lap and went into deep though of how much lies he was told by Stoick the Vast, how much pain he had to endure and how much scorn of the Village he was being treated with. He was no longer depressed as all he just needed was some action to take place, to get his blood flowing and get the adrenaline rising_

 _Looking back at Toothless, who now slept peacefully and dreamfully in his own Den that was made in memory of his Human Self, he noticed the treasures that were there right in front of him as well. From the first time he found Toothless after finishing his Pepperoni Pizza with Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae and left the Main Hall to the New Cove, to the final moments inside the cell of the notorious late Captain Lech. Seeing Vixen asleep on his old cot made him feel much colder than before, he got up and hung his Old Armor before exiting his room silently without a sound, taking his robes with him. Unknown to him however, Toothless awakened just in time to see the shadow of his brother walk through the hall_

 _The Night Fury tracked him back to the New Cove where he witnessed Drayko bend down to a single knee to the very spot where Toothless lied on his stomach as a Human and began stroking the grass, feeling the warm fleshy skin that he felt when he first touched him. Toothless could only assume that he missed seeing him as a Human and was torn in between wanting to have his original form back, and his Human form when the Behwearft had ended. Drayko looked up towards the water to see the moonlight peaking through on him and glintering in the water with the dark clouds shrouding and covering the New Cove in darkness. At the point and time, Toothless lit two torch stands and came over to his brother before enveloping him with his wings and tail, moving his head over to his shoulder and warming his scales for comfort_

 _"Life seemed so much simpler when you're tinkering with projects like mine back on Berk" Drayko spoke with a tone that sounded like was still frustrated_

 _"It sure as hell did for you doesn't it? When you're not getting screamed at or being beaten just for being yourself, you have a mind of endless creative ideas" He complimented him_

 _"Of course I do..." He stated_

 _The two brothers in arms sat out on the grass, overlooking the water's reflection of the moon and the rays of dusk before Toothless felt the way Drayko was feeling; thus taking a shitty guess for his instincts had told him that there was more than what he was going to tell him_

 _"You didn't come here just to reflect on the fragments of Gicpa's Life now, did you?"_

 _"How can I even tell you, what I can't explain...?" He repeated those same words Toothless had asked him during his outburst of frustration_

 _"You can tell me anything you wish" The Night Fury nuzzled his face, Drayko only breathed through his nose and began to question himself_

 _"Why... why did that fat bastard of a failed father did he have to lie to me? I wish I was taken by Sceohleapaner (Cloudjumper) too, so I can escape this entire hell from my past and form my own Kingdom in peace" He sorrowfully asked, beginning to walk around the New Cove_

 _"I made a promise that one day, one day I will have my revenge against Stoick. But in order for that to happen, I would become one of the most feared and powerful figures of the Archipelago so that nobody would think twice to treat you all like filthy shit like they have done to me when I come out of their giant asses" He declared_

 _"Was this because of that night, when my Behwearft was ending?" Toothless asked, not wanting to see his brother upset. Drayko only sniffled_

 _"After Ru left back to the Eastern Territories, I had nowhere else planned to go. I was lost, but I took my Zippleback, Deathly and Striker to... to Dragon Hunter Island where those Hunters and Barbarians where, and out of my own rage for what happened to you... I killed all of them. I-I-I killed them all... they're dead" He was starting to break down, Toothless could only imagine what happened there, but he assumed that he snuck in and found a whole ship containing fresh killed corpses of Dragons and their Hatchlings. Beaten, feasts on by the cannibalistic savages that the remaining Barbarians were, but slaughtered like animals gruesomely; the victims had laid before them and drove his brother to go on a rampage_

 _"But it wasn't just them I killed. I murdered the Viking Women there during their sex, I killed their horrified children who were playing with their familes, I murdered their crying and screaming babies and infants. I slaughtered their families. All in a fit of rage!" He wanted to cry, but Toothless replied otherwise_

 _"You have nothing to be ashamed of Bróðor, they have no sympathy because they wanted you to be one of them and become cannibals like them towards us. We're far past that point now, it does not matter to the both of us anymore nor the rest of us all now-"_

 _"Well it should matter, the Dragon Hunters were there watching me with those terrified faces. Ryker saw everything I done and vomited like he ate his own putrid bullshit that came out of brute ass! All Dragon Hunters are disgusting, filthy animals and heartless devils... and I slaughtered them all like the animals they are... I HATE THEM!" He shouted out with a broken voice, collapsing onto his arms and knees before going back into the warm scales of Toothless_

 _"I'm much more better than this piece of shit, I shouldn't be acting like a cold bloodthirsty animalistic serial killer. I can't feel or tell if you're really here anymore, I've spent too much time with you as a Human that it doesn't feel the same anymore..."_

 _"I'm here Bróðor, they deserved to feel your suffering pain and know your anger's wrath. To be angry like this, he should've never have ever done such a thing to you. I am more than your Dragon and more than your companion, it will be the two of us against them with our allies by our sides at all times..." He calmly told him_

 _Drayko refused to speak a single word as he dug himself further into the soft, warm underbelly of Toothless who laid down on him and continued to sooth his growing pain of frustration. Especially now as Drayko's tears of rage spilled out onto the grass and were dried with his scales, softly rubbing his head where Toothless' thighs were in his belly_

 _"To be angry like this... that means to be Human, especially now I know what it means to have such a feeling. Once Stoick is gone, everything will be alright. I will never again let him touch, hurt or even try and kill you when the time of their Ragnarok comes and begins" Drayko could only whimper out like a puppy tossed into snow_

 _"I miss Serena and the Water Wyverns... I need her guidance, she and Lobeila must understand. Kraelos would know what to think of this, but I miss Ru the most already; wish he didn't leave..."_

 _"They will understand, I'm sure of that. Let's return back to the Main Hall, a Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae will be waiting for you Bróðor, nobody's going to eat it and NOBODY will when I'm around. I assure you that"_

 _"Thank you... Toothless"_

 _The two brothers got up and walked the path with Toothless holding him very close, all the way throuhg the path of the Forest and back to Draconia's Main Hall_...

HTTYD

He was exaggerating when he said that he did all of that, out of pure frustration and hatred. It truly goes to show how far he's become mentally unstable and how he's fallen into madness with his own anger that he can't control whenever Toothless is threatened. Memories recalled of that horrible moment where he lost his own brother to that greedy motherfucking, cocksucking son of a bitch. But surely, even as he never seen him before, nobody can take the throne in the most darkest and fiery pits of Hell reserved for none other than whom was known as Grimmel the Grisly

When he meets that jackass, he is going to flip his total shit off the table and start strangling him for what he has done to all the Night Furies native in the Archipelago; for they did not make their true home there, it was just on the outskirts that they were protected from his wrath. One day he will confront him and that day would be his final breathing moment when he slays and strikes him down brutally in cold blood. He may be called a Knight, but he is bound to serve no King

While he was letting his memories recall to his mind, the other Knights had fully prepared for what lied further for them behind the Main Door and used the items to fit into the slot. The Temple started to shake as stone dust slipped through the cracks and crumbling pieces shattered into earth as soon as they hit the ground, the large doors opened wide and allowed our heroes to enter inside. Drayko immediately ran ahead and stopped in front of them as soon as they saw what was before them

The long hallway had many traps: collapsing floors made from brittle and shatterable stone, swinging pendulum axes that swung from side to side, sharp deadly spikes for a painful death, bottomless pits of no return, knifes that were thrown from nowhere inside from an illusionary wall; they had everything here, they had it all like a Black Friday discount at the Northern Markets before the Holiday Season. This alone made Drayko crack an one liner like he used to do before he became all serious and brooding to himself. "I've been stabbed better by sharper knives that those, Drago just can't seem to get his shit together and up-to-code on covering his tracks"

"Uh Drayko, I'm not the one to judge you and your jokes-"

"I don't want to hear this..."

"But that's creepy and sadistic of you"

"Fishlegs, I never crack any jokes, I hate being a comedian. Alright Vixen, I've a little proposition for you" Vixen immediately jumped off of Drayko as he bend down to talk to her

"That lever over there shuts off all traps and opens the door to the next chamber on the other side, your size will allow you to conquer each one that this temple throws at you. Do you understand?" Vixen yips and nods as Drayko proceeded to stand up. "Road to your treat lies at the end of this temple, do not forget that now" Vixen understood and heads off, determined to help her master and friends

The young Fox Kit ran across the collapsing floors as they began to crack and break away, becoming pieces and falling down below into the point of no return. She used her size to easily run through the swinging pendulum axes and gather up a extreme amount of momentum in order jump acorss the pit of spikes that had corpses of greedy adventurers down below. The bottomless pits fared no better as she did the same thing, but it was the throwing knives trap that had her use whatever limited agility she had; although it seemingly struck her, she continued to run before she managed to pull the lever down and deactivate all traps. Thus allowing safe passage through as the Knights shot their grappling hooks from their Crossbows and swung over to the other side

Vixen was just about to jump back onto Drayko's shoulder until she yipped in pain, collapsing onto her knees and growling in agony; Drayko growled at the sight as Raedwit yelled in concern. "Vixen, what the hell happened?" The Illusionist really loved that Fox Kit and when Drayko turned her over onto her side, it was revealed that she had an bleeding scar on her white and soft fluffy underbelly. Drayko, not wanting to lose her and Toothless' companion proceeded to give orders to Arson. "She's wounded, get your ass workin' on that scar"

"At once Drayko, zis vill not pe zee day of her final fate. It's ein minor vound mind you, nothing zat ein compat medic like I can't fix, Frost vould you mind slovin' dovn zee pleeting?" Frost immediately approached Arson and brought out his new weapon which happened to be a medieval Trident spear that looked like this: it's three pronged blades were split in half with the gothic base looking like a snowflake jewel in the middle and both of the side blades going cuvred to the side and downwards, the long metal shaft was decorated in silver bandages and sported a sharp spike on the pommel. This Trident was known as "Snowblind" and like Drayko's Inferno, it too sported the ability to spray nitrogen mist. Frost had also changed appearance as well

He wore a metal chestplate with snowy runic spirials and snowflakes, his fur ended gauntlets sported sharp iceberg like knifes for stabbing while his fur end greaves sported white roses that reminded him so much of his late wife, Aurora. All in all, he was still armored and still had tubing connected from his back that fed nitrogen into his blood for his severe heat intolerance that is still dangerous to this day. "I understand how much your Fox Kit means to the both of you Drayko and Raedwit, just as my wife meant to me. So allow me to put her blood on a death stopper before it starts getting worse" He revealed his arm tube devices and sparyed the icy wind onto Vixen's wound; making her twitch since it was so cold but Arson held her still

Once the blood was cleansed, the wound was sewed to prevent infections, some of the extra healing coolant was wiped away and the bandages were wrapped up; she was returned to Drayko and Raedwit immediately afterwards, nodding as Raedwit thanked her. Now that whole treatment was over with, the Knights continued through the Underground Caverns through the hallways and corridors; for this would not be the last time they enter through a structure like this. To which the final chamber inside behind the door contained this particular puzzle that made Maria think about how the Architect was bored and decided to model this after his favorite pastime

The entire chamber was black and steel blue with a tiled floor and 17 statues on both sides. One was black and the other was white. Eight of the statues was an armored soldier crouched down wielding a spear, two of the statues was an knight in shining armor mounted on a horse wielding an sword and shield, two of the statues was an priest wearing an mitre and wielding an corsier, two of the statues was an castle tower with an guard wielding dual swords on top, one of the statues was an woman in a beautiful dress wielding twin battleaxes and one of the statues was an man in shining armor wielding an single sword. There were blue flamed torches plastered on both sides of the walls as the room was illuminated the door closed behind the Knights

Knowing what kind of challenge this was, Raedwit climbed the stairs and activated the obelisk while Drayko stood by the next door before them. The pieces began to move with the white pawn going forward; Raedwit moved the black pawn using the obelisk's layout of the board, another white pawn moves again and Raedwit destroys it with a downward's slash

A few moves later...

The black knight moved after the white bishop was destroyed by him. The black rook destroyed the queen and finally, the white king was next; the Knights themselves began to wonder if the Architect was running out of ideas for this little puzzle

"Looks like Maces & Talons are becoming out of date. Better hope Viggo wasn't listening in to what I just said, he's always one step ahead of us anyways" Maria speculated as she watched Raedwit conquer the game like puzzle

Raedwit moved the black knight and with a single decapitation, the king was destroyed and is declared the victor. The Underground Caverns began to shake like a earthquake once again as the door on the front wall before them opened up, giving them entry inside. Within this chamber happened to be an exit of glowing white light that led them out of the Underground Caverns, they wasted no time in mounting their Dragons and flying off towards the light as Drayko calmly directed to his Knights; "The Harbor lies on the other side, we'll be finding the Empress right before any of these godforsaken Hunters do" He told them all

In the moment's notice, they all flew out of the Underground Caverns and into the burning daylight. It was to be known that they either return with Empress Jacqueline alive and well, or perish within the dark plans of the warlord himself; never to return to the world of Man and Dragonkind of the like

HTTYD

This... is Caldera Cay, it's distance between here and Draconia is shorter than Berk as for them it would take two hours to reach this place. For Draconia, shorter than two hours as they once again prove that Dragons are much faster. These Headquarters served to be none other than the legendary kingdom belonging to none other than the Defenders of the Wing, led by the one and only Queen Mala as well as the mighty Eruptodon who stops all destruction from the volcano that threatens to erupt. Among this Island was the Rock Mines, the Lava Pools and the Draconic Hospital where those who have been saved but left with injuries are taken to heal the wounds caused by the notorious Dragon Hunters. It was situated under the shadow of worship and it was close to the resting place of Vanaheim, but Caldera Cay is not without the danger of Dragon Hunter attacks. Like the feudal land of Ancient China from where these asian descents appeared to originated from, they had large torches to set fire if there was to be an hidden attack

A DOTW Sentry was looking out for any intruders and patrolling around the Volcano where the proudly proclaimed Great Protector resided. All appeared to be calm, but this was but a mere sign of the approaching storm coming this way; for not all was what it seemed to be. Especially as now that an knife was thrown near the Sentry's shoulder and some grappling chains were fired upwards to his position. Just as the Queen predicted, it was an foolish attack on their Island; thus the Sentry ran off to lit the signal

"We're being attacked, lit the signal and alert the Queen!" He ordered to his fellow Defenders as they nodded and ran off. Some Dragon Hunters stood in the Sentry's way and even tried to attack, but all were no match for the swinging slashes of his spear and stabs into the head. Times have changed since then as they no longer knock out their enemies, but instead they kill them as the Hunters are not meant to be shown any type of mercy from the heroes of the Archipelago. Weather or not it's considered a treasonous act and an major departure of what was once such a pacifist like world, but still fought when needed and threatened to kill is fucking irrelevant. The Archipelago is not a place for peace as the threats against the Dragons continue until one side wins while the other falls. That was the new way in the Archipelago even as Red Death lived after she had fallen, but there was much deeper lore to be discovered behind the curtains soon

The DOTW Sentry reached the Volcano and grabbed a torch, but before the signal could be lit; an threatening shadowy figure emerged from the smoke, it stood before the Sentry with a Bullhook in hand as it was none other than Drago Bludvist! The Sentry immediately threw the torch and lit the oil filled torch bowl, to whom both of them watched on as the other Sentries lit the signals throughout the Island while the one who stood before Drago turned to him and spoke with hatred in his voice as all would do to this Warlord. "Now all of Caldera Cay knows you have come"

Drago did not appeared to be frightened at all as he slammed his Bullhook to the ground and replied with a calm, but deadly voice as his expression never changed from being seriously threatening. "Perfect..."

It was then that Throk and two other Defenders had approached the throne of Queen Mala, for it was known that there was news to be told. "Your highness, the Hunters have attacked our eastern borders. Drago Bludvist is leading them" Throk informed her. Mala thought to herself as a Defender suggested

"We'll guard you and the Great Protector no matter the limitations we have right away"

"No, seek out the Knights at Draconia. They know what the Hunters are planning and I know that Drayko has a connection with their leader"

"I hate to be the one who would never object your plans, your majesty. But I believe we can use their liberated Dragons against his Army"

"I'm not taking any risks nor gambles. Throk will seek them out right away and call upon their help, they've dealt with these Dragon Hunters long enough to know their next move; especially their second in command, Ryker Grimborn. A single scale of a Terror can tip the strength of even the King of Dragons, even a single person can be the difference between victory and defeat"

"I shall go forth and seek them immediately, your highness" Throk nodded and ran off to the docks

"Do not forget, the Great Protector and Caldera Cay will be doomed and left in ruins without their aid. We may be formidable, but it is only a matter of time before the Archipelago falls in the shadow of his warpath" Throk did not forget the warning and jumped onto the boat, knowing of the dangers that lie ahead for Caldera Cay will prevail; if not, then let there be a rebellion to fight against the vile forces of Drago Bludvist's empire of arrogance

* * *

Yeah, I used Mulan (1998) as a introduction to the self-proclaimed Dragon God, Drago Bludvist because he's exactly three villains: Jafar, Shan-Yu and Judge Claude Frollo. Former being his lust for power, middle because he's one of the worst villains that mostly Drayko has to fight, latter being the fact that he's willing to commit all sorts of crimes just to rid those who he deems unworthy to join his ranks among the Dragon Hunter Army. That and he's willing to kill innocent people, no matter the age they are. And what a fitting concept because Drago Bludvist is one of the most hated villains and the Number 1# Villain that Drayko hates the most; the son of a bitch does dickish things later on in the story, so be prepared for the horrible atrocities he does to break his nemesis. You will not like it one bit, it is even worse than what Grimmel does for Toothless in HTTYD 3: The Hidden World

Hope you're enjoying this story so far because next chapter: get ready for the "Demon comes this way for Drayko" Villain introduced, although he's not named yet because it will be revealed soon. For now, you remembered that Mysterious Woman from before? The Razorwhip Raider who infiltrated the Dragon Hunters from the previous story? She's the one and her name is finally getting revealed. But like you don't know who she is already... Remember: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: A shame to lose Stan Lee, but it's about time as well because he was so fucking old and there had to come a time when there would be a extra scene that says: In the loving memory of Stan Lee. A True Legend of Marvel Comics Who Now Rests with Jack Kirby, Excelsior Forever!


	3. Chapter 3:Razorwhip Raider II

Some rare sights that are seen by the witnesses may not be illusions cast forth by Raedwit, but until then they are assumed to be distractions just to keep one off focus

-Dragur

(A/N: Like we all don't know who this Woman is already...)

Emerging from the dark hole of the Underground Caverns and onto the field of an construction site came forth the Knights of the Dragon Riders, exiting out through the doors and onto the streets as they now walk through an Gothic looking medieval city that looked more Victorian like. Mierviea Vde Rallie sure as gotten ahead of it's own time anyone would say. From this point they were going about their business, taking the fastest path to the Harbor as soon as possible and often coming into contact with forks in the road; although it was still barren as there wasn't any civilians to talk to, where was everyone? Well Drayko knew the answer to that, hiding in fear from the threat of Drago Bludvist makes sense because that man's army does not fuck around even when there's lives of civilians because none of it matters to Drago. Nothing will to him either for he is blinded by his ambitions to conquer the world of both Human and Dragonkind, no matter the sacrifice. It wasn't until they made a sharp turn towards the left path within a fork in the road that the Dragon Hunters have sprung yet another ambush for them, with the usual Archers and Arbalists along with the Swordsmen and Axe Wielders that were waiting to fight and kill them under the order of their leader. But then there was someone else in the fog at the end and through the use of the twin spyglasses, the Binoculars as Drayko called them, it's true presence was revealed

Whoever this was wore traditional samurai armor which covered up most of it's possible hint of skin. It had an crescent facing upwards with sharp bloodied antlers facing backwards as it's wakidate, this enemy was surrounded by an sicking toxic green mist all around like it's aura but what was most disturbing was that it had many knives stabbed into him from every part of it's armor, katanas and arrows were also stabbed into it and were all oxidized with dried blood whose stains remain fixated onto the very blades and weapons. Yet experienced no such pain as if it was there since the Ancient Times as everything was different back then. There was an breaking wheel on it's back with straightened katanas on every hand of the wheel which were all stained by the same blood and spun very slowly around it's back. The Katana it wielded on the other hand was all golden, but extremely filthy with oxidized mud and bloodstains of the ill victims. It's face appeared to be an human skull with three lines representing it's mouth that went down, the face was dark toxic green and was not in a physical form; but more of a Gaseous form like smoke. This new enemy was clearly NOT a human at all, it was no Dragon either due to it's humanoid stature; who was this hellish being?

This demonic being extended out it's arms to the slides like an avian and slammed them together to cast more of a temporary hex upon the heroes, to which black and toxic green flames started to sprout out from where they stood and forced them to jump out of the way. While Drayko ran up ahead to confront this mysterious new villain, the other Knights proceeded to fight their way past the Hunters; who bombarded them with Dragon Root Arrows against their Dragons, which obviously did not work as they were always prepared to deal with this. All while they avoided the rising pillars of deadly flames on the ground and pumped the Hunters full of not only their weapons, but their Dragon's firepower and abilities up their asses until they were no more but corpses lying on the ground. There's bound to be an uproar within the organization they call "The Warlords" led by Drago Bludvist nonetheless. Anyways, all of them fell over like a stack of dominoes and neither of them were successful in taking their Dragons either; fortunately it just so happened that whoever the demonic being was vanished in it's own dark mist and left behind a Razorwhip Egg that Drayko gave to Valka

"What exactly was it planning to do with such a poor, orphaned egg?" She wondered to herself

"Take it the Wingmaidens, they did entrust you with the egg of the White King did they not? No hatchling shall go murdered in my sight by an male Razorwhip, unless they want to put their breed on the edge of extinction" Drayko suggested and brooded calmly

"This won't take very long, I'll be back soon and Drayko; I know you'll change the world to what you see, just like what I see in my own eyes" Valka told her son before mounting on Cloudjumper and taking off to Windmaiden Island, which wasn't too long as it was 29 Hours from the Dragon's Edge. Another place where the Hunters can never get their hands on, but unfortunately the Flyers can thanks to forcing their Singetails to fly and attack the damn Island. Krogan can go eat a bag of dicks... seriously, fuck that piece of shit

They walked further down the rest of the streets and reached the two large doors, leading into what appeared to be an railway station for automation transport. Now this place was really advanced more than it should've been since the Hooligans first settled on Berk 300 Years ago after losing their homeland, Scandinavia by the Lava-Lout Tribe. Jesus, how time flies fast

Furthermore, there was the sounds of prisoner chains dangling to which the Knights had to hide in the shadows as they witnessed an prisoner escort bringing in a Dragon and what appeared to look like a Woman. But before that could be explained, this must be told and explained first to understand the events that had led up to this from a different perspective...

HTTYD

On the naval fields of where both the Knights of the Dragon Riders hailing from Southwest Draconia and the ever so fearsome Dragon Hunters battled out, the former side has been gaining the upperhand whenever they encountered each other; this was due to the Hunters interfering with the lives of the Dragons they capture and murder while the Riders just won't take that shit. Ryker and Savage overlooked the battle from the Flagship to where they stood

"Ah Ryker, when are you going to learn? I tell you not to underestimate those Dragon Riders for they are the ones who brought down my Chieftain and what do you do next? You continue to underestimate them!" Savage yelled at Ryker

"Someone is feeding them information, someone who knows our every move just like that. Predicting as if they've been consulting the Oracle of Delphi, if I ever get myself to see what this Greece is like that is... but I have more important business to take care of" Ryker looked at the Mysterious Woman as she fell from the sky on Windshear, with the former tending to her Dragon's wound on the tail

"I know, but I had to make it look real to them if I'm going to pose as one of them. We all have to take risks right?" She asked Windshear, who nodded but growled when Ryker approached her

"What were you planning up there?" He demanded, arms crossed and always suspicious when around her

"You have something to say Ryker?" She snarled

"You were distracted by something, I will find out what it was" He growled

"Which was what? You giving letting us Hunters know I was there or you distracting me on purpose to have me not keep on eye on Windshear's weak-spot?" Ryker immediately unsheathed his dual swords in anger, threatening to use it on her if she dared go another step further

"We're returning to the Island, Viggo's orders. He needs to see our little guest he calls her, for a little chat to discuss with" The Dragon Hunter Commander informed him, Ryker sheathed his swords back into their original place on his back and silently returned inside to the Captain's Quarters of the ship. In the meantime, the Mysterious Woman continued to tend to Windshear. Ryker has always been mistrustful towards her and always shunned her due to having a Dragon with her that he simply calls her "Beast" as he does with any other named one. He may have loved his brother, Viggo; but he was certainly nothing like him as he did not want any part of her or Windshear in their buisness, but she really is in need of some answers to where her brother is since Dagur did not really die; that's what she believed

That night at Dragon Hunter Island where the Mysterious Woman entered the tent with Viggo waiting for her, the Leader stood up and decided to explain the reason why he wanted to talk with her. "You must be weary dear, those Knights they call themselves can be quite a challenge to fight against; especially when my brother hasn't been treating you well I assume"

"He's been onto me ever since I first joined"

"Ryker has always been a bit jealous of the power structure among the Dragon Hunters and his role here, that ambition has clouded his mind. But I too suspect that there's a traitorous sneak in the group, claiming to know Drayko well and yet he's always a step ahead in the game. Ironic since he hates playing Maces and Talons"

"Never heard such game before, it sounds pretty bad judging by his distaste for it. Not to get off topic but what it's like anyways?" Viggo only smiled as he began his monologue

"They say that there's two ways to be fooled: one would be to believe what's not true, the other would refuse to believe what is. I began playing with my grandfather when I was just a young boy, always insisted upon being the Honorable Chief; could never understand how he could best me time and time again. This led me to believe for years that his skill transcended my own, I believed in the former. But you see, in Maces and Talons as in life, the line between good and evil is often always unclear. Black and white can become grey so easily and what one soul considers evil, another considers righteous of them. The Honorable Chief who fails to notice this is found to be the foolish one"

"I still can't understand..."

"You will since I've heard that Hooligan in the Knights also plays that game as well. Now then, down to business. To expose this wrongdoer who is our midst, I will need your assistance..."

"Like they say: if there's going to be someone apprehended, they're going to need some evidence. Especially if that person is standing in the way of success, that's not to be tolerated"

"Neither is it if this traitorous sneak is my own flesh and blood. I'm pleased we're able to see eye to eye on this. We must keep it to ourselves, they could be listening in and planning a trap for you. They call him the impostor while others like myself call him the traitorous sneak, if it was Brimlad the Avarice then he would be on my brother's side"

"Too bad I never met him"

"He's dead now, called himself the leader of the Dragon Divers when it was really his cousin Vokvirekyr (VOLK-IREK-YEAR) who was true leader. Same thing happened when I and Drayko first meant, believed my brother was the leader when in truth he was the second in command. But unlike Brimlad, he doesn't complain one bit at all. Now then, be on your way because there's more to be discovered behind this traitorous sneak. Oh and one more thing: I killed him because I had to stop Brimlad from talking too much, by shutting him up forever mostly because of one thing that would make my adversary unfocused and distracted from our little game we play"

"That would be?" She waited for the answer

"Tell me, you've heard of the mythical Night Furies? They are all murdered, or so what they think as they now live under the shadows of one of the most horrendous and foulest Hunters that even I hate myself: his name is Grimmel the Grisly, and his ways of murdering Dragons will not be a gentle one. Especially yours if they're not imprisoned or eliminated by all means. I am warning you right here: Do not take him head on unless you favor her more than any riches you're given, it does not mean to forget how to think with a mind..." With that conversation done and over with, he allowed the Mysterious Woman to leave his tent as he got back into thinking to himself. "He's still not ready to understand, just yet that is... but he will soon. I'll make sure of that the next time we meet again"

HTTYD

What happened next was not a happy way to end up where she is now: Ryker had apprehended the Mysterious Woman against his brother's wishes and has sent her to be executed for her betrayal under his command and his command alone. This was done under the suspicion that he just couldn't keep to himself. The Dragon Hunter had control of her and her Razorwhip's chains as he led them through the station like building

"Once you're done for, your devil is next. You betrayed us for feeding our enemies with information meant to be passed between the two of us only and you thought it was smart to start feeding them our hidden plans, strategies and our tactics. At least Brimlad used pronouns and cryptic riddles to disguise his already treasonous objectives"

"That's not what happened. You're being a idiot for following him instead of Viggo"

"All the more reason to believe why you are being executed traitor, makes me think that Dagur the Deranged sent you to spy on us" The Hunter with the open helmet replied coldly

"Shut up already. You don't know him in the way that I do" The Mysterious Woman talked back to him. Annoyed by her resistance, he slaps her and kicks Windshear's underbelly to silence them; which the latter was weakened for a moment before the Hunter tugged on the chain to keep them moving, all while looking around in case any of those Knights decided to show up

"Now move it before I decide to kill you right here" The Dragon Hunter continued forward with the two captives as he goes through the doors, just as the Knights come out of hiding after witnessing the scene before them

"Execution? Hmph, there are other horrible tragic deaths than what they're about to face right now and they're going to be Executed of all things. Let's see what kind of shit they're going to be doing when they reach the Harbor" He spoke coldly as always as he directs his fellow Knights to tail behind the Hunter with the two prisoners. Going through the door that led them out to the eastern canyon road just as Valka and Cloudjumper returned in the nick of time, being informed afterwards and planning on how they should all tail the Hunter; with the Knights doing it their own way

"Raedwit will turn invisible thanks to be an Illusionist. Raijah shall use the environment to his advantage, Maria's got camouflage to hide herself while me and the rest will run ahead. Once he gets to the Harbor's entrance, we ambush him right there and then. Do you understand?" He explained with the Knights all nodding before Raijah grappled upwards towards the canyon walls with his shield while the others do the same that was mentioned before

So while the Dragon Hunter was leading his two prisoners to be executed for their betrayal, the Knights had secretly tailed him from behind; following him through the streets of the canyon until they reached the turn that led into another long trail, but before they knew they have finally reached the entrance to the Harbor at long last. The Hunter placed the Razorwhip in shackles to restrain her to the ground and the Mysterious Woman on two separate poles to stop her from interfering as he grabbed the weapon needed for execution. It was an long and sharpened axe, but before he could even begin to raise the weapon and slash downwards onto the underbelly of the Razorwhip; Drayko and the Knights appeared out of nowhere and assaulted him

Raedwit blinded his vision with an Illusion that made him feel like he was suffering extremely and severe burning pain on his skin. Dragur spun his scythe around him and slashed across his back before Eret stabbed both of his legs until finally, Fishlegs gave him to the final blow to the head as Drayko sent his face towards the stone floor; crushing it into a bloody mess of an squished brain and crushed pieces of an skull. His now bleeding corpse lied as Drayko slashed the chains and removed the cuffs off of Windshear while Fishlegs did the same to the Mysterious Woman. The Razorwhip sniffed and nuzzled Drayko before he went to the boarded entrance along with the other Knights, they were about to break it down however when the Mysterious Woman came over. She's been hearing about Drayko Ryder and what he's been doing, but at the time she had no idea where to find him; sure she's heard of Draconia but never did get the chance to fly there. Now none of it mattered as she can now talk to him, she wasn't angry but she did need to say some things to him

"You're the one who dueled my brother that day, aren't you?" She asked him

"Where did you hear such a tale?" He replied coldly, the Mysterious Woman was clearly not expecting his voice to sound what she was hearing right now as the last time she heard him, he sounded like a chilled out teenager

"I secretly watched your fight with my brother. I'm not angry at you for what you did to him as I would've done the same to him myself had I not found out that he was my sibling. Right now I have a personal journey to find him so I can... well I'm not really too sure what I'm going to do when I find him, but it's not gonna be pretty"

"What is pretty nowadays?" Drayko replied

"By the way, do you a have name you go by?" Raedwit asked her. The Mysterious Woman placed a hand on her forehead and looked a little confused, nobody had asked her name in a long time; at least not with some people who seem to trust her after saving both her and Windshear's lives. It was almost like she forgot who she was called for a second, but nonetheless she answered right away

"Hmm... haven't told anybody my name in a long time, they always knew me one way or another. Nice to know somebody who just saved me and Windshear's lives asked me for it. The name's Heather, the Unhinged would be my nickname thanks to me being exactly what it says; but for another obvious reason you know"

"You did say you were the brother of Dagur the Deranged of all god damn people" Drayko replied

"Now I'm not blaming you for what you did to the Beserker Tribe, it's still all well and good. It's just that after you fought my brother, some of us split into three different factions"

"The Sons of Drayko Ryder and the Beserker Rebellion. He didn't mean to-"

"No need to bother, one day the Tribe will be back to normal again. Right now they're going through a little war that they're keeping to themselves rather than getting the whole Archipelago involved" She admitted

"More like getting their panties in a twist" Drayko scoffed

"Anyways I haven't seen any signs of him being alive, but he's not dead either. He's still out there somewhere-" She was interrupted when Drayko brought out her brother's newly designed Crossbow

"This was what I found of him, be sure to return to him if you find Dagur" Heather took it from him and examined it before deciding to give it back to Drayko, saying that she's not gonna need it. Mostly because it wouldn't feel right use that kind of weapon in her own hands, that reminded her of what her brother was like

"Hey, you haven't seen an really creepy suit-of-armor with green mist around haven't you?" She asked

"It left behind a Razorwhip Egg not too long ago, there another reason? Because it's now being kept under the care of the Wingmaidens"

"Wingmaidens? That's exactly where Windshear came from, when I visited them anyways. But yeah I'd stay the hell away from that demon, I heard rumors that it spreads diseases and causes epidemics within a matter of two days. They also say that it can't effect some species of Dragons but I'm not too exactly sure on that" She warned them as they were about to get a move on before Vixen jumped onto Drayko's Shoulder, but growled at Heather whom the former grabbed and stroked her back

"Vixen, she's not a threat to us. You would never do this to Raedwit would you now?" Vixen only yawned and ran off towards the Illusionist, Heather only responded with disbelief in her voice

"That's unbelievable, you befriended an Fox? Seriously?!"

"She's still just a pup, I don't mind feasting on game like her species"

"But not when they're young" Raedwit finished the sentence. Drayko then told her that the reason why they're here in the first place, but first warned her to get a drink because it may be awhile to explain...

HTTYD

"Once those Arcanas have been collected by us, we'll return to Draconia right away as many things have changed since the last time we've gone on an adventure like this" Raedwit finished. Eret wondered something

"Knowing that the madman calls himself a Dragon God, Drago's Army is the size of an imperial empire who's always watching you wherever you go, we'll need to make an alliance if we're gonna take him down" The Knights all nodded and agreed. Drayko flipped his coin in response and made this statement, the results were just... oh fucking shit help us all

"The Defenders of the Wing will aid us, but Drago's Army will triumph over them. The most feared and powerful Tribe that even Drago would shit and piss his pants at the sight of is... the Murderous Tribe" Like he expected, there was signs of skin draining to the point of turning into a phantom white color, Fishlegs shivering cold and the Dragons trying their best to soothe their Riders

"Murderous the Magnifcent II and his men have been hiding for a long time, out of sight from all of us including the New Outcasts led by Hroar, the Beserkers, the Hooligans which Stoick shall now know that we're not going to be mocked, mimicked or taunted and even the Owl Gut Tribe" He once again spoke with a calm tone voice as the Dragons were beginning to question his sanity ever since he's been like this, in the meantime Heather and some of the Knights talked to one another secretly

"Was he always like this?" She asked

"Judging from his own story written by Fishlegs titled: The Young Drayko Ryder Chronicles, no he wasn't always like this. A shame too, I miss the old Drayko already"

"He never spoke to anyone about his past, has he...?" She asked when she and Fishlegs were out of hearing range. "What I've heard in the stories, only to tell them that it's horrific" She added in

"In reality he doesn't want to call himself his real name, instead he treats it like a separate identity; like they're two different people, which they are. When he was still called, well... Hiccup, the Hooligans abused him and did many horrible things to him. They've killed so many innocent Dragons ever since they first settled on Berk 300 Years ago"

"The Hunters, they're obviously no better than them"

"He refuses to call himself his real name, and what our Chieftain did to him is just horrible. This is the reason why I have to keep an eye on him"

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you"

"Yeah, you make sure you do. I can't think what he will do if he heard the two of us" His fear of betraying Drayko started to show itself. They returned their focus back to the barricaded door leading into the Harbor and with one overhead helmsplitting slash, the door opened up and they all proceeded on through. They're getting closer to the Empress and soon they'll get to her first before Drago does, it won't another minute to be wasted on because they're going back to Draconia afterwards for her protection. The threat remains small, but the shadow of Drago Bludvist is looming ever so eerily

* * *

The Murderous Tribe are led by an new leader for he is the descendant of Murderous the Magnificent as judged by the "II" in his name. The previous leader known as Madguts the Murderous is just like Sarousch from Hunchback of Notre Dame II: fucking pathetic. The Tribe itself is extremely violent and barbaric like the Archipelago they live in. Oh and he too is also voiced by Clancy Brown

The Muderous Tribe Crest was a bleeding skull wrapped around with an crown of metallic thorns that were stained with blood, which was also bleeding down in multiple streams right onto the skull itself. Two bloodied swords crossed upwards towards the left and right sides as all the blood dripped down into a black ash covered, jewel encrusted chalice surrounded by bloody bones. The chalice was overflowing and created an puddle. Finally the chalice itself was wrapped in actual thorns with an bleeding arm holding it

I would ask if I overdone the crest but you know the answer to that. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Drayko's time to attack Berk and kill Stoick the Vast for what he has done will come, but first things comes first in times like these. Remember that Mariah, the Guest Reviewer who seemingly enjoys this Story


	4. Chapter 4:Empress of Dragons

She has many defenders, servants, guardians and the like for the best protection but only one of herself, as Drago Bludvist shall soon know the price that the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro requires to achieve the power locked away out of his filthy hands

-Viggo Grimborn

(A/N: I'm gonna make this one quick since I do not want to make this drawn out)

As to be expected in such place called the Harbor, there were shipyards along with piers, jetties, docks, bays and what's not to like and see in such place. Fisheries were in business, sea-food restaurants served everyone and aquicultures were alore. On the west side of the Harbor was an street district that happened to have everybody crowded around for a special occasion that will soon be discovered by the Knights. There was even an mansion that sat before the civilians, it would appear to be a gathering but that was not exactly clear on what the occasion really was. But this Harbor was not without it's own Lighthouse, which appeared to be out for whatever dangerous reason as this could cause the ships to crash due to the fog at night in the seas. Drayko flipped his coin and nodded

He activated his Crossbow Shield and set an arrow ablaze before firing off towards the Lighthouse's torch pot to reignite it, saving them the trouble of having to go over there by themselves. They wanted to make this short and they did so by making their way over to the gathering of citizens for they wanted to know what was going on, walking through the streets all the way to the manor gates to where the Guards stood close

"Welcome to the Manor of Empress Jacqueline citizens, head on in; she's invited everyone" The Guard told them

"Thanks" Fishlegs replied, with Drayko moving on ahead

The Knights along with their new follower, Heather walked right on in as this manor was heavily guarded by the watchful eyes of the Empress' security. So what better time than to host a party than right here of all days? Surely she may know the issue at hand for the threat was going to be devastating upon Drago's arrival here to hunt for the Arcanas, so they could at least loosen up a little bit and mingle with the guests because why not? However by the time they've reached the front entrance, the Usher held the list and stopped them; wanting to know their names firsthand

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? The costume party is tomorrow" The Usher asked Drayko for his name, who did not respond. Some of the civilians identified them as the Knights of the Dragon Riders, due to the Empress announcing their invitation here as she wanted them to enjoy themselves. The Usher looked at the list and saw that they were invited, decided to erase their names for the sake of being paid an handsome price by the corrupt servant of the Empress. He turned his attention back to the Knights and informed them of the news

"You sure as hell ain't getting in because you're all not on the list" He smiled smugly, Drayko uppercutted him in response and kicked him through the doors; knocking him out while he writes on the list and moves on

"I am now, bitch" He told the smug usher as the Knights followed his lead. The written words spelled to add insult to injury were two big red words that made it clear how much fucks he gave about not being on the list: Fuck You!

Entering inside the Manor, they find the whole place crowed with the happy civilians enjoying themselves and having an great time; exactly what a real party would be like. The featured guests were either eating, drinking, chatting, laughing, dancing or just simply meeting old friends. It was a simple get together and of course there was cake, who would never bring cake to a party, especially if it was chocolate? In order to avoid suspcion they decided to mingle with the guests for an while as Drayko decided not to do it, but Heather did not take his "No" for an answer and made him enjoy himself because he could at least have some sort of fun for once. In the meantime, Drayko asked the Chef of the Manor this question

"You know where the Empress is?" He asked solemnly

"Ah, you have arrived Drayko Ryder. And I see you've brought company as well, she made the wise choice to do so I'd say. The famous wife of the Emperor you're looking for is upstairs in her own library, talking and speaking prayers to her late husband"

"He's the Emperor is he not? No wonder she would be saying some prayers" He left and made his way upstairs as he knows that the others would be joining him later on

He walked through the second floor hallways, going around the corners and looking at the many photos from the Ancient Past of Mierveia Vde Rallie; giving him a vision of what it was like during the times that Emperor Dretzymiro had ruled with a fierce spirit in his rulership. This might of also been 200 Years earlier when the Vikings first settled on Berk 100 Years prior, which just so happens to be true when he found a book on the floor that was titled "The Trials of the Dragon Gold VOL. II" It didn't really seem to interest him as he read some pages of it and placed it back onto the bookshelf. But of course, by the time he turned around he would not only see the room's door opened; but a young woman that he assumed to be Empress Jacqueline standing right before him

The Empress had managed to keep her youth after an long time since the death of her husband. She wore an Ancient Traditional Chinese maroon and golden Empress dress with long and black, beautiful hair that went down to her back. She wore dark chestnut pants and black slippers with an golden necklace sporting a crimson jewel around her neck. It contained the bloodied bones and clothing of Emperor Dretzymiro so that he and his spirit would always be with her, no matter what. Obviously she could defend herself as she wore an Jian Sword on her back along with an Tedate Shield for defense, because if Emperor Dretzymiro could defend herself; why couldn't she? Finally, she looked more like she came from Ancient Greece due to looking like she was born from Aphrodite, the Goddess of Beauty

"Oh? Forgive me but I did not expect you or your allies here until next nightfall. With all pleasure, come with me inside" She gestured him to follow him inside to her room that was dedicated to the fallen Emperor as the two of them sat down. The other Knights arrived afterwards and Vixen was snuggled by the Empress, who in returned snuggled around her naked skin and managed to tickle her before going back to Drayko's Shoulder

"I understand why you have all come here in the first place and I am more than willing to give you the Arcana you seek. But I fear as though that the False Dragon God is tracking me down with the Amulet I have on me, but between us both this one is a decoy while the real one is where our son was placed to rest" She informed them all as Drayko stood up and asked

"Mind to explain your Son?" He asked calmly

"A very sickly Prince who was always bed ridden and although he would eventually recover, it was for two full days before the following third that he would be struck down again by another disease. It continued on for years without end until everything he's ever been infected with would be the direct cause of his untimely death in the end. There is more to this story, but until next time..."

"Suppose we don't want to reveal too much, at least not until we get to wherever this Draconia is that you guys keep mentioning so much" Heather speculated

As it would've been so obvious before hand and because she had not seen such a Dragon in a long, long time since the ages of when Human and Dragonkind were united, the Empress of Dragons lost all of her control to silence her growing temptation and immediately embraced it by going over to Toothless and starting stroking his smooth black scales as if she'd owned him like a wolf puppy. "I myself, like the rest of my people, have heard of your stories; but I did not expect that the Night Furies still lived to this day. Poor Dragon must be fearful that he too is now at the edge of extinction, no thanks to that horrible Grimmel..." She snarled at the thought of having to confront that Night Fury Hunter of Drago Bludvist's Army, Drayko's eyes narrowed as he compared what she said about Toothless to this little analogy of his

"Toothless' Species being on the edge of extinction thanks to Grimmel the Dickhead is like saying Lycanwings and Foreverwings are way too common to come by, they will never be extinct. They're just not native to the Archipelago, but they say that there's an Hidden World below the seas where the Dragons came from and it may as well be their haven away from the dark forces of the Hunters. If the myth was real, says no Viking ever..." Seeing that Drayko was in no further mood for speaking, she immediately asked if she could come with them to the Sanctuary

"Name your reason" Raijah replied, Empress Jacqueline nodded and explained

"I'm being hunted and chased down by his forces, I can feel it; my mother told you to come here and seek out the Arcanas to keep out of his hands, but her Dragon Sanctuary was attacked and now it feels like he's about to attack my people just to lure me out. Not even my own protection can stop him or his forces, let my people be safe in my absence"

"They will be, I assure you" Raedwit slowly nodded

"Even if you happen to die in his hands, they will not forsake your memory" Frost spoke after being silent for an long, long while

"I thank you for your kind and wise words, tragic rider. But there is something I must show you before we depart" She stood up from her couch and headed over to an wall where she flipped a statue's head, pressed an button and opened a secret door; luring them inside and showing that she once had a Dragon of her own

"When my husband was alive, I found her Egg unguarded by those gruesomely barbaric tribes of Vikings. It's been 300 Years later and they still remain oblivious to how wonderful Dragons are. We raised her together and like any parent whose child is ready to lead their path, I let her go out to the world alone" The Empress explained as she held the copy of the Egg. It was magenta red, sporting a diamond pattern and having upward spikes on the front with a glowing green light resonating in the cracks

She then showed them the pictures of her own Dragon, looking strikingly familiar to an well known individual in a land Far Far Away. The pictures and statue was magenta red with an pink underbelly, maroon spines, white spikes on her cheeks, webbed ears, bat like wings, razor sharp claws and a spade tipped prehensile tail like that of a Changewing and other species. It's eyes were Green/yellow and appeared to have lipstick and eyelashes, this could be a distinction between male and female but that remains unclear. When fully an adult, she stood at 100 feet long and 30 meters from snout to leg; all of this appeared very familiar to Drayko, who took a closer look at the Dragon and seemed to have garnered a fascination for the species it was. Meanwhile, Jacqueline continued

"I should mention that she isn't exactly the same one who guarded the Princess in the tower before a certain Knight, if you can call him one, rescued her. I still raised her as one of my own before we parted ways but she is always there for me in the nick of time when danger rises" She quickly explained before she got back on track. "Now then, shall we go?" Drayko nodded and returned to the main entrance alone with the Knights and Heather going with the Empress

HTTYD

Just as the Empress was about to leave her Manor, the Usher appeared before them with Jacqueline's corrupt guardian who is aware of the situation at hand. "Your Majesty, just where exactly do you think you're going?" He asked

"I am being escorted to Draconia by under the protection of the Knights you see before you" She explained, the guardian only shook his head and began to argue with her

"These Mindless Barbarians? They and their devils have no right or mind to take you back to their main domain outside our borders, you may hold the title of Empress but you have so very little power over going where you desire without some sort of guardian by you at all times. This is considered a kidnapping"

"You will never again call them Devils, they are our friends and have been since the time of my husband's rule" Jacqueline shot back at him, but refused to listen

"They left our land and broke their oath to the late Emperor Dretzymiro!"

"They were forced to leave this land under my husband's orders for he wanted no part of Red Death nor her enslaved Dragons to raid us for our livestock and other resources, can you not understand that this was his final request made by him before his death?" As the Empress of Dragons argued with her corrupt guardian, Drayko and the Knights had learned about this new knowledge of the land they were in and Valka wondered what it was like before the departure under the Emperor's command. It must've been really nice surely, under the rule of someone so heroic that there was bound to be some downsides to it; even then it must've really been a real paradise before Draconia was formed. Eventually as the arguing grew louder and more fiercer, the corrupt guardian pulled out a knife and had the guests running away and screaming out of the Manor

"I warned you before but you would not listen. I will not allow you to leave with those barbaric devils, but if you're going; you will have to kill me first!" Before he could attack however, Dragur immediately activated his Acid Sprayer and covered him in a bath of acid; melting his clothes and flesh off into nothing but blood and bone as that was all that was left behind of him, Windshear paled at the functionality of the Acid Sprayer if she and Heather were their enemies

"Calm down girl, that tattooed rider isn't gonna use it on either of us; considering how seemingly unstable he is..." Heather comforted her Razorwhip until Dragur approached her, explaining in his series of charades that told her about himself with Raedwit translating for the Razorwhip Raider. "It must suck to lose your own home, the same could be said about myself; at least before I realized my father was Oswald the Agreeable" Dragur nodded and walked with her out the Empress' Manor back to the Harbor, it was then that Heather began to feel a disturbance in her heart; it was about Drayko's Introvertive nature of a sudden, didn't bother her the first few moments they've met but it was now severely disturbing to her. Now more than ever, she thought to herself

They were just about to leave until suddenly, they were all forced to dodge the incoming rain of scarlet flames made by the incoming Singetails of the Dragon Flyers; who emerged from the foggy sky which is ironic as Singetails are reluctant to fly into heavy fog due to not seeing where they're going. Although Krogan's Titan has no issue, but it's still a enslaved Dragon nonetheless. Now of course the Knights were aware from the beginning that Skrills were the most dangerous predators that they ever had, Bladehead was no exception to the Flyers as his rage burned fiercer than the fiery depths of Hell below; Krogan knew this and they targeted him first

Maria shot one down with her Bow and froze the other one with her Ice Axe, Arcticwind; throwing it towards the Flyers and breaking the chainreins to free the Singetails they rode. Valka caused one to crash by chasing another and leading them both to strike each other with their weapons, causing a double decapitation. One of the Flyers had fired and directly struck Rose, causing Dragur to fly into a infuriated fit of defensive anger, thus he used his Acid Sprayer to rain down upon everyone because NOBODY hurts his Rose. Everyone knew this but especially the Dragon Hunters, who decided to use it against him as a little weakness

Admist in all the rain of acid and outage of Dragur who let out an deafening warcy even for himself, Eret jumped onto one of the Flyer's Singetail and impaled him with both of his swords before moving onto another one and decapitating him; just keeping on the with the pattern as Raijah mauled all who stood in his way to death, setting them alight on fire and tearing through their flow of blood with his ever so sharp, burning Tekko Kagi claws. Raedwit on the other hand casted an Illusion of chains to wrap around many of the Flyers and pulled them all down as he locked the gates to Hell for centuries to come. Frost spun his Trident around him like a staff and impaled one before freezing the other, shattering it's icy remains into pieces as he threw his weapon towards an incoming Flyer. Fishlegs swung his Warhammer around in a cyclone of bone shattering power while his Gronckle, Meatlug blasted them all down to earth. Drayko ignited Inferno and slashed away while Heather brought out her Double Axe and clashed along with Bladehead and Valka who had returned

However many of the Flyers had targeted Empress Jacqueline yet could not take her alive as they were no match for her skills, swinging that Jian sword from left to right like a flurry of slashes. She even punched and kicked her attempted kidnappers away before slaying them with one fell swoop of her sword. Before long the Flyers were taken out and the Singetails were freed, flying out back to the wilds of the Archipelago and enjoying their newfound freedom. Drayko mounted Toothless and took off with the others following his lead just like the leader that he is

"Better take a lift from me, Empress" Raedwit offered as Jacqueline got on Barf and Belch before taking off towards Drayko's direction, the cloudy skies above started to shine light from the burning sun below on our heroes as the fog began to clear away

It was then that Fishlegs and Heather took this time to have another conversation to each other once again, for they were becoming great friends in the short time they met...

"Y'know Fishlegs... I've been thinking about what you said about Drayko and it's starting to affect me, what I'm asking is this: What happened to him before all this started?" Fishlegs looked up at that

"That right there is... well I can't really tell it while he's here, but we'll tell it when we get back. Besides you'll love Draconia, I assure you that"

"I sure hope so, starting to sound like a Dragon Haven already"

"Well that's what Ms. Valka's Sanctuary is for, just hoping that Drago doesn't find it"

"To tell you the truth, I was infiltrating the Dragon Hunters and Viggo absolutely refused to have me see Drago Bludvist; none of them wanted me to see the monster, they call him, face to face. And I agree that it's for the best"

"They've made the right choice for a Tribe so hellbent on Genocide for all Dragons, you do not know how to begin to understand the black, cold hearted monster behind that Warlord. I know him better than even my father and my grandfather know. Truth is, they have been planning all of this since the beginning..." Eret brooded, no longer wanting to focus on such sight and continue to fly on Skullcrusher. Fishlegs and Heather continued on regardless as the dark shadow of Bludvist's Army of Dragon Hunters looms closer from the other side of the Archipelago

* * *

I've been looking at Villains such as Ganondorf, Headless Horseman, Judge Claude Frollo along with Shan-Yu and I've noticed all of them have their own Stallion Steed. Drago Bludvist will appear in the next chapter, although in his original appearance for I am changing it to be more suited for combat and to be more imitating, with his own Dragon Steed. But heed my warning when I say this, a certain Villain who is mentioned frequently every now and then will be shown albeit cloaked but you will not like him one bit. His actual appearance has yet to be shown, but his Dragon should be no surprise because like we all don't know who owns six of these fucking shit eaters already. Remember this is a suggestion, not a disclaimer: Don't like it, don't read it god dammit. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Yes, the fucking shit eaters are the Deathgrippers. As much as I love the new Dragons discovered be it franchise or fanmade, these motherfuckers can eat a bag of dicks; especially that asshole who tamed them for his Dragon Murdering conquests, fuck him!

To Mariah: Well, I hope you've been at least entertained by what I wrote; because I posted a little idea called "Without You: The Lone Wolf Journey" It takes place in between the span of 1-10 Months between an story for the future. Check it out if you like, I think you'll see what it has to offer. Thanks for the honest opinion by the way...


	5. Chapter 5:Return to Draconia

The knowledge of the Dragon Eye is not limited, but the locations of the Lens as the Dragon Hunters are after is what's keeping their patience far below zero. But knowing their greed if they were able to get their hands on the Original one, they are bound to envy ours as they can't get enough of knowing their descendant's tactical knowledge of each Dragon they come by all for the love of profit

-Eret, Son of Eret

From the rising sun that shined it's burning rays of the mid afternoon to sunset towards the one and only Knights of the Dragon Riders that fly high above the unchained skies, they descend from the ever so growing fluff of clouds and head towards the Self-United Nation of a Kingdom known as Draconia; where the Island was as large as a continent itself. Many things have long since changed for the better. The Village was much more pronounced with Blackthorn, Ebony, African Blackwood, Great Dark Oak and Dark Chestnut buildings twin layered with bricks made from Heliotrope Ingots provided by Bladehead the Blacksmith and filtered in with mortar made from the largest of mudpits. It's buildings were architectural with the theme of Dragon Liberation from the Dragon Hunters, several flags and banners were alore with an vast cavern known as the Hangar; teemed with colorfully painted stables with large feeding stations, the grooming station, water towers, windmills, disposal disposits created for the Dragons and much more to be discovered. Draconia was more lively this time around as the Fall of Red Death inspired many of those who favor Dragons to join with their hero

Heather was amazed to see such utopia as she has not seen too many places with this affinity for Dragons has been led to create a place like this. "I admit, this is pretty great"

"See? I told you would like it" Fishlegs smiled

"Hope there's more for me and Windshear to check out" Her Razorwhip cooes in agreement

"Draconia's just beginning to come out of it's dead like state. There wasn't really too much when we were fighting Red Death, the Bane of Queens we all called her"

They headed for the Main Hall's Landing Platform and touched down before walking through the hallway, even passing by a locked double door room that the Knights have noticed time and time again but chose not to enter. Drayko and Toothless know what lies behind those doors and the Knights have been told that there is a Throne Room, but does not enter due to personal conflicting reasons of his own; which makes it feel like one of the most mysterious unused rooms that was built but not entered in, of course that is not the case as Drayko and Toothless occasionally enter it's chamber. Speaking of which, the Knights went on ahead without him while the two brothers entered inside

Draconia's Throne Room was large, although low roofed and filled up with some flags and banners resembling the Crest of Draconia, which was also the crest for the Book of Dragons kept in the Library where Fishlegs spends his time there. There were some reinforced diamond pattern bay type windows but it was just up for decoration and featured an glowing light that changed whenever the time of the day changed with it; it featured either sunlight or moonlight that also changed during the day. It had it's couches, it's chessboard pattern floor and it's loomed rug designed after Toothless' Titan Wing form (A/N: It should be mentioned that Toothless has gotten stronger and is now exactly what he was intended to be originally, although I feel like I mentioned this before; so consider it a reminder) leading all the way to the Zippleback-Night Fury hybrid throne designed after his stuffed toy that can also be seen

The Omega Primal styled and themed Throne was decorated with mostly swords with some axes seen, though it sported many similarities to the one seen from the Berserker Tribe and the Wingback chair. It's arms and machetes were square shaped and smoothed out on it's surface while the stretchers were covered, the seat looked like it was made of leather and rib stitched vertically downward. It's legs and support were rounded but remained touching the ground at all times instead of being raised like most chairs, the ears happened to be claws of an Dragon like it's legs. The Crown that sat upon the seat of the throne was built in a tribal tattoo style of design, although like the throne itself it was themed after the Omega Primal Night Fury. It featured long and sharp harpoon tipped dreadlocks that were slightly thick, being the same color of the Heliotrope Stone which it's front featured the crescent moon of Drayko's Birthmark along with two roman numerals behind each other with the V in front and II in the back; with of course the Omega letter being engraved in dark crimson. It's edges were sharp and featured an Unknown Drago with twin heads along with Titan Wing Night Furies going around on the rim, with an wolf fur bomber hat flap on the back for extra comfort; along with some long and sharp claws that were curved downward towards the cheeks and upwards towards the center like spikes. Finally, the Crown was not without having it's own sharp earplates that matched the Omega Primal Night Fury that is mentioned frequently but not seen as of yet, with a dark crimson and black chessboard pattern fitted into the design as well and some removable Whitetail Antlers fitted onto the Crown. It was obvious that Drayko was fully envisioned with Toothless being in this state since the Omega does mean final, and that also means most powerful as Alpha is the beginning and therefore: the weakest

Drayko looked around the barren and locked room as he knew it was better this way, the main reason was that he did not truly feel like a King; no matter what Mala calls him. He and Toothless were just not ready to lead on as a true King as both of them do not feel like their own respective Alphas, it's like what the Unknown Fugitive told him: You are not powerful enough, your Night Fury is incomplete as a Titan Wing, you are more so thanks to the power of the Titan Stones. It was a cryptic and symbolic hint for not being ready to lead on like a leader that Stoick wanted him to be like, but there was just something about his identity that was very fucking creepy that he can't even begin to understand. Nevertheless, it all boiled down to them not truly being like a King to their respective Knights and Dragons alike. He looked on at the Throne Room one last time before breathing one out, he knows that this room will be used whenever and if Toothless becomes the new Alpha of Dragons; until then this remains locked at all times, at least for the others as he always checks up on the place every now and then. By the time they exited and headed to the upstairs living room, an Nadder Rider came rushing in to alert him

This Nadder Rider wore dark chocolate brown and silver armor that matched Drayko's old armor, which had the symbols of his Deadly Nadder to replace the symbols of the former's Night Fury. Any part that was black was replaced with silver and this Rider had golden blonde spiky hair with peacock blue on his left and sunset gold on the right as the Nadder symbol was located on his cheek, like all Knights have to indicate what was their main Dragon of choice. His eyes were navy blue and wore silver gauntlets and boots, his weapon of choice was twin sawblades that looked like shields; but sported chains around his arms, had jackknife styled spring loaded blades and acted like retractable flying guillotines. The Nadder with him had the exact same colors, albeit it's underbelly was tan and it's name was "Arrowglider" for he shot his spines like arrows and glided like no one was watching

"Tormentor was infected by Dragon Root on accident, we were using them to train ourselves on how to defend our Dragons against them" He alerted him, Drayko immediately responded by running out of the Main Hall right away; seeing that he was now fighting the Timberjack Rider's own Dragon, at least until the Pendulum Guards arrived on the scene

The Pendulum Guards appeared to have the appearance of and looked like masked guardians, matching the Sentinel Dragons they happened to ride which also donned their clothing. The robes they wore were long flowing robes that were dark chocolate brown and golden while sporting shoulder guards, vambraces, chestplates, pelvis, kneepads, thigh and shin guards all clasped over a body stocking; all of which were heavily armored and tightened for defense and not for them to slip off on accident. They wore carob colored kilts that opened up in the front and wore masks that not only covered their entire faces but also had the design of the black leather and brass Dragon Mask (A/N: It's on Bob's , check it out for yourself) their weapons consisted of dual bladed scythes, some of them dual wielded single bladed ones that can spin by themselves thanks to the usage of gears and whatnot

The dual bladed scythes had a nice and spiral marking design to the staff section, the ends had long and sharp spear tips with avian talons facing where the blades were on both sides; which the blade's heel and beard was large and long enough to see the reflection of the bloodied victims who lay before the Pendulum Guards. It's colors were also attracted to that of the Guards themselves. The middle of the staff had an secret circle in which when a secret button is pressed by their own choice and not on accident, the scythe will begin to spin in a cyclone while the hand remained stationary. It was clearly made from Gronckle Iron like the rest of the weapons, but that substance is gonna be replaced soon; but for now it'll stay like that. The spinning blades can even make the user hover in the air of the Pendulum Guard is separated from their Dragons, although the blades were curved more like a crescent moon, but was swung like a pendulum of an clock. Thus giving thy name "Pendulum Guard" for Draconia needed defense if the Knights were gone and the Riders can fight, but there is always going to be a surprise attack by the Dragon Hunters and anyone who dares to attack this place without them knowing

"Cease hostility!" The Pendulum Guards activated their double bladed scythes as they started to create a threatening cyclone which managed to trap Tormentor before Drayko stepped in and used the antidote to cure him. The Nadder Rider appears in the scene and tells Drayko that he'll be at the Dragon's Edge before flying off, he was more of a New Rider for he was planning to join his Leader on the fields of war

It was then that the Leader of the Pendulum Guards arrived on the scene. The Leader wore the same robes and mask like his own men but the armor was much different as it greatly resembled that of some leather elf armor that was dark chocolate brown with dark contrast bronze belts that wrapped itself around and had gold buckles. He had also sported an dark brown vest as well, being made of synthetic suede whitetail deer fur and leather designed for combat. The Leader of the Pendulum Guardians A.K.A Pendulum Guards was known as Jafarian "Jafaris" Thornwhip, who saw that Empress Jacqueline arrived with the Knights without too much trouble by the pursuing Dragon Hunters

"Empress, I assume Drayko and his Knights have brought not only a guest with them but you here as well without too much hassle from those Hunters. Make yourself at home here to recover from the hardships of that trip, I will be present at the Cafe where my men are always present" The Empress nods and says this to him

"I assume you are aware of the situation at hand then? If so, then we've come to seek the Dragon Eye for reasons mostly concerning the possibility of an new Dragon that may be in possession of Bludvist's Army" The Leader of the Pendulum Guards nods and moves out with his men and women while the Knights decided to take a break for now and go about their day

During this time, Heather and Windshear were sitting down and watching the Eggs hatch and play around with each other in Draconia's Rookery that was finally created for the Holiday Seasons. The reason for this was the disappointment of the Dragons having to depart just to lay their Eggs while leaving them wondering if they'll ever return. Fishlegs and Meatlug came over and sat down with them, the former being that he was starting to develop some early feelings for his new friend but decided that he needs more time to flesh out clearly. "You know, even in a situation like this I can't help but look at each one of these Hatchlings and imaging all of our Dragons having their own" Heather looked at him

"You don't say. Hate to ruin the feeling but the Wingmaidens mentioned that Windshear's species were on the edge of extinction thanks to the males killing their children by feasting on them"

"That's horrible... can't believe they would do that"

"That's why the Wingmaidens are here, to stop them all from turning into the infantcidal and still living to this day Titan, Cronos"

"A Titan lives?!"

"I'm just messing with you, those Titans wouldn't go anywhere near the Archipelago; besides they're chained and locked up in Tartarus, and I've read up about Greek Mythology thanks to infiltrating the Hunters and meeting one who came from Greece"

"That's a relief, they're worse than having to fight Giants of all creatures" Fishlegs returned to focusing back on the Eggs and Hatchlings that cracked open and played around with each other. He took notice of one of them that have yet to hatch. "Hey would you look at that. That one right there is a little late, but I bet when it hatches it'll be the cutest out of all of them" Heather agreed before Windshear looked up in alert, the sound of pounding drums made Fishlegs and Meatlug stand up and over to the watchtower

"Yeah that could only mean one thing..." Heather speculated as the Pendulum Guard banged on the drum from the watchtowers with thick studded drum sticks that signifies an approaching Tribe, from the south side of Draconia. Throk was being escorted by two Pendulum Guards to the Main Hall entrance with Drayko coming out to see what has brought him out here. Fishlegs and Heather also come to the Main Hall to see the reason behind him coming here to all places

"Drayko Ryder, we meet again since the Frostheart Axe investigation. Your Majesty, Queen Mala, has sent me here to warn you that Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters have attacked Caldera Cay. She has requested by no means of force that we form an alliance to stop him once and for all before they bring doom and ruin the Dragons. We may be one of your strongest allies and I strongly support that idea, but this threat is mandatory for our combined forces to stop together" Drayko stepped forward towards Throk

"Consider it done, but it will take more than two to stop him"

"Who else do you consider making this alliance stronger?"

"The Murderous Tribe led by Murderous the Magnificent II, even Drago shows deep fear for them. The Hunters know of their barbaric nature and they're not without having a huge amount of shit in their pants upon hearing their name"

"Hmmm... you know he doesn't take kindly to those who even have the audacity to dare and trespass at his mountains at the far west. But you're right, the Great Protector and the Queen need the best of what's to become of this full blown outbreak of a War on the horizon" Drayko nodded and Throk returns to his ship to inform Mala, who does just that. The DOTW Ships happened to be mostly Caravels that match the speed of the Hunter's Brigantines, most of their sails have the Eruptodon Crest depicted fiercely in blue and orange while the others were Longships with an different depiction of the Dragon; although they look more like Screaming Deaths. This idea was offered to Mala not too long ago as the Caravels also sport Junk Rig sails to further fit in their asian descent, though they know this was not meant as a insult. Throk returns one last time before heading off on his way

"We Defenders are not the ones who oppose traditions such as yours, but just a little reminder if you've forgotten: Mala forbids any contact with Dragons such as flying on their backs like any and everything asscoiated with you or otherwise" Drayko responded one last time before heading back into the Main Hall

"We'll need time to prepare for when we head to the Murderous Mountains, the Arcanas come first to deal with and I've never forgotten when we first met you" He enters back into the Main Hall and checks up on everyone else, knowing that everything is fine and sees Jacqueline comforting Dragur about his ashamed appearance

HTTYD

"You poor deformed man, the loss of your Tribe and your true appearance must be hard to overcome. However I don't see you have any concern for reforming what was once there now that Red Death has fallen" Dragur stroked her cheek and removed his mask to speak clearly

"My vengeance has been fulfilled, the Changewing Tribe has been reformed but I no longer have a reason to return since my place is here. There will come a time that we may all make our departure and separate ways, but that is only a sign of the further adventures ahead" He placed his mask back on and stroked Rose' scales afterwards. With the other Knights spending their time in their own way as Maria was shooting targets, Raedwit was casting Illusions with Vixen watching in pure excitement, Raijah was sweatin' it like back home, so on and so forth; Drayko headed to the Landing Platform where he mounted Toothless and flew to Frost's Lair where Blizzard awakened and noticed his arrival

"Mind the cold drafts if it wasn't for my damn severe heat intolerance, what has brought you here to my lair?"

"Has the Dragon Eye been moved to the Dragon's Edge?" He asked, Frost nods in confirmation

"Viggo believes it's been destroyed in the Volcano, but there are still so many Lenses to find for the Eye itself that the Hunters are still stubborn to believe such thing could happen. Our twin Eruptodons will be making the one at the Dragon's Edge extinct by the time they find it"

"Oh they will find it, but by then I have made my own project that their greedy hands want to have just so we can't have the knowledge to know and teach the New Riders. Frost, I hope you don't mind coming to the Dragon's Edge as there will be New Riders to train there; located 36 Hours away by Dragon and a single week on ship. Beyond the Archipelago and to the east where Glacier Island and Valka's Sanctuary would lie, respectively. I trust that you will have faith in taking the heat from the Volcano" He explained as he mounted onto Toothless and turned tail back to the Main Hall. "I need to have a word with Raedwit, Raijah and Fishlegs" That was all he would say before flying out of Frost's Lair

When he returned to the Main Hall and went up to the living room's large stone table in the other room, he found Raijah, Raedwit, Fishlegs, Jacqueline and an clone of himself and Toothless all appearing to be either playing or watching as spectators as a game is played

Raedwit was unhooded and was revealed to have long Jason Monmoa styled and dark chestnut dreadlocks with gold cuffs. The Drayko and Toothless clones conjured by Raedwit looked exactly like him with the exception of everything that was dark crimson was now dark emerald except for the eyes on the cobra on Inferno. Drayko sat down and the two doppelganger clones vanished in Zippleback green smoke as Raijah spoke out' "We'll all be waiting at the Dragon's Edge up ahead, just so we can get there before sunrise. We'll be heading out early" Drayko nods as Heather comes into the room

"What's with the meeting? Me and Windshear were just about to- Oh nevermind" Drayko knew what she was going to say

"Go then, if you don't want the Beserkers to launch an attack on us. Savage knows that you're still one of them"

"Even if Savage knows I'm an ally to you, that doesn't mean I'm disobeying him"

"Horrible Chieftain, even Dagur has his standards set but Savage ain't got a bitch worth a sandstorm of a century in Destual Harzt" The others agree as well, Heather bids them a farewll and left Draconia on Windshear back to Berseker Island. In the meantime, Bladhead and Arson entered the room and informed that Sharpshot has brought in an message from the Berserker Chieftain, Savage whom they were just talking about right now. Bladehead now wore an black and silver kilt with an violet tint, wearing an black, silver and violet gothic looking tailcoat with Gronckle Iron boots, bracers, greaves, kneepads and shoulder guards

"Zee Perzerkers know vat Heather's peen up to, zey ain't konna zit pack und let zeir sby vork akainst her Tripe" Arson spoke with a hint of fear and uncertainty as he hands Drayko the message while Bladehead just insults him

"Tha' gether-uping-blate-maw plookie better not say anythin' bad about you"

"If Dagur is alive, then I bet he's hiding right under you" Raedwit smiled devilishly

"So he's gunna' peak up me kilt?" Bladehead exclaimed, taking that remark too seriously. Drayko shook his head and read out the letter as Arson takes a seat with Bladehead

 _I know why Heather has not returned to Berserker Island since I've heard she escaped her execution by Ryker Grimborn of the Dragon Hunters. This is your final warning Drayko Ryder, stay away from our spy or I will hunt you down myself_

 _P.S: Don't forget to attend this week's Dragon Auction tonight at Dragon Hunter Island, it's one hell of a special offer for a limited time. Wait a minute, that wasn't for you; that was for Captain Vorg, dammit..._

 _-Savage_

"As if I enjoyed Dragon Auctions for the bidding of greed" Raijah remarked as he continued watching Raedwit and Bladehead play their little game while Fishlegs was reading the Book of Dragons. It was all just a little something to pass and kill the time while they wait for their time to leave. It was an game that involved an large board with an sliding cover, featuring some pieces representing what looked like an Dragon Rider with his Dragon on his way to becoming a King with some Hunters and tarot cards with dice representing actions and tactical strategic plans in the form of Spider Solitaire cards. Apprarently since Drayko hates playing Maces & Talons, he just so happens to call this one "King of Dragons: Raiders of Knighthood" It may not be a creative name for a game invented by Drayko, Raedwit and Bladehead but it's played much more simpler like a classic game of Chess as both games felt the same

As a matter of fact as four other versions of the game such as "Throne of Talons" "Wings of War and Order" "Darkest Night on Dreadfall" and "Swords of the Fallen Claws" were usually meant to be for tools of tactical planning, warpath development and combat training. In truth it was mostly for entertainment and not meant to be too complex as this was supposed to be easy for anyone who plans to become an Dragon Rider among Draconia, but that didn't mean that the series of games have their own storyline which gives it an unique feel to it

When they felt like the time was right to leave, they got up and headed out through the Landing Platform. As Drago's Hunters were not an issue at the moment and time being for now, the Knights had taken off to train their New Riders for the fields of battle; at the Outpost Island known to all Dragon Riders, as the one and only training camp of the Dragon's Edge

HTTYD

Meanwhile through the rocky and misty forest canyon of Mierveia Vde Rallie, an village that was home to those who rode and loved Dragons was set ablaze not by the beasts themselves; but by the raiding Hunters who burned it to the ground like followers of Ares who would destroy villages dedicated to Athena in Greece, a Ravenhunter Dragon flew through the sky away from the burning chaos as it roared out through the clouds. The pathway on the other hand happened to be where Drago Bludvist and his Army of Hunters, Flyers, Trappers, Divers, Marauders and many enslaved Dragons that they rode on were riding through fearsomely without resistance from the beasts

Drago Bludvist was an tall, imitating and fear mongering figure of a Madgod among some of the worst and most foul of the Dragon Hunters. He was equipped with black, Dragon flesh and scale armor on all parts of his body matching his prosthetic arm that was lost to him long ago. He wore an black, Night Fury cloak made by Grimmel to conceal his vulnerability for he is the self-proclaimed Dragon God of the people; he was dressed in long armored robes designed and fit just for a warlord like himself with long visvim hakama like pants that also sported an spiked warbelt of his own insignia. He was also adorned with some chainmail underneath made from the Unknown Alloy along with his entire armor and prosthetic arm that was the same alloy as the Frostheart Axe's blades. His dreadlocks were thick and so was his beard that was also made into the same as his hairstyle, he had an eagle beak nose and countless battle scars from the many years that passed by for him. He wielded an long bullhook to which in India and Southeast Asia were used to cruelly tame and control elephants, but was more weaponized here to fight and use as an actual weapon for it's blades were sharpened to kill. His bracers and gauntlets acted like weapons of their own that counter bladed and blunt weapons like swords and war hammers. He rode upon an pair of armored Whispering Deaths that were binded together and like all Dragons that the Hunters enslaved and rode upon, their chains acted mount reigns to control them. His second in command, Grimmel the Grisly was cloaked and his appearance was hidden but his Deathgripper on the other hand was not; he carried twin crossbows and wielded twin swords based off his Dragons that he tamed for hunting Night Furies

Deathgrippers were medium sized with long and sharp tusks that came out from their lower jaws, sporting an row of armored plates that lined on their backs. Yellow eyes and red with black spots and stripes was their main coloration, telescopic tails were dipped in venomous scorpion like stingers with razor sharp mantis like pincers while their legs were short and thin; but still possessed two claws on each of them. It's flaming blasts of Acid were deadly and it's sedative venom could not only control in small doses, but kill in larger doses. They are grotesque beasts and vicious Dragon Murderers, as well as cannibals for devouring others of their own kind like Red Death, Scauldrons, Changewings, Death Songs and Slitherwings. It was wings were large but they were not without it's weaknesses that have yet to be known. Unlike other Dragons, Deathgrippers are hated even by Drayko for they are undeserving to be given mercy for hunting down and murdering Night Furies all in the name of their infamous master: Grimmel the Grisly

Drago stopped in his tracks with his Hunters doing the same by pulling back on their Dragon's chains and stopping as their leader had his hand up, he sensed that there was someone watching and this came true when the nearby bushes were rustling; without turning, he directed his men to drag them out. They followed his command and dismounted with their weapons ready, grabbing whoever was spying on them and throwing them out in front of Drago's sight

"Surviving Villagers, they've been trying to escape our massacre" Ryker informed him. Drago dismounted and walked towards the villagers who cowered in fear of his image

"Drago Bludvist..." One of them spoke out in fear, the self-proclaimed Dragon God approached them and looked down on them

"Well met, you've survived our little encounter" He told them

"The Slayer of Red Death will stop you!"

"Drayko, stop me? You are unfathomly mistaken..." He growled as he proceeded to strangle the villager who told him, unsheathing his Bullhook in the process as he began to tell the two of them

"By siding with that Dragon Rescuer and waging war against the Hunters that will cost him his life, he is challenging my strength, my leadership and what my army of Humans and Devils can do to anyone who gets in my way. Well I'm about to play his game and I intend to teach him a lesson: You don't mock and wage war with the Dragon God..." He held his Bullhook's scythe blade against his neck as he proceeded to strangle him further, lifting him higher and higher before slamming him to the ground

"BEGONE! Tell him to face and fight me like a true rival, I'm ready to see to show the liberated world of Man and Dragonkind that the legends of him are false; because I know how to truly break a man like him from both sides..." He ordered, forcing the Villagers to make a run for it while he mounted his twin Whispering Death mount; thinking to himself as he turns to Grimmel. "How many men would it take to deliver a message to this so-called Legendary Dragon Rider?" He asked

"The answer to that would be: None" Grimmel spoke, his baritone voice shining through as he pointed his twin crossbows towards the two Villagers who ran away. He fired them at the same time and both Dragon Root Arrows whistled and sailed through the air before piercing right through their skulls; killing them instantly and not feeling any remorse afterwards

"I know the Dragon Riders are heading to the Tomb of the Emperor's Son, send a warning shot to them immediately when they retrieve the two Arcanas, Viggo. Krogan, If they refuse to surrender the Dragon's Eye, take them away by force and all means necessary" Viggo and Krogan nodded as they both flew off while Drago and his Hunters continued riding through

However unknown to them, Spitelout watched the entire scene unfold and shook his head before heading off; he was starting to have second thoughts about being apart of the Hooligans. He knows it was considered to be a betrayal to not only his own brother but to his own son that he still loved, but things have changed since then and it was for the best that Snotlout doesn't know of his secret time away from Berk. Drago Bludvist on the other hand could be summed up like this in his own monologue of a story:

A self-proclaimed Dragon God of the people, who would foolishly serve to free the world of Mankind from the shadow of Dragonkind for unity was not an answer according to Grimmel the Grisly, second-in-command to the delusional Madgod. Drago Bludvist was indeed a madman. Brutal, imposing and without conscience nor mercy, he sought out nothing less than complete control over Man and Dragonkind. He was not considered to be a man, but a monster given birth long ago...

Raised among the warring Tribe on the fields of combat, this warlord knew nothing but conflict between Man and Dragon; in truth he was the most spoiled, rotten and psychopathic murderous child who saw nothing but his desires in his tainted eyes. He had commanded a devastating raid to leave his village burned, his family to be killed but to cause his body to be broken and shattered; he turned his own unfocused rage into a weapon. Forging from the foulest fires of the burning and smoking home he once lived in, he created an imposing armor made to combat those who opposed him but more importantly to hide his ashamed scarred body and lack of heart for those he cared about. He was self trained in forcing the ones to obey his will, the cursed method known as fear and anger

With a Gronckle Iron armor adorned army of Dragons, they needed an leader among them and the unfortunate one was an young Bewilderbeast that has come to be known as the malevolent Black King as opposed to Valka's benevolent White King. Through the years of agony, stripped of freedom, happiness and what he wanted to know about the world he lived in but filled with madness and the ever so present threat of his slavemaster clouding him with a misrable fate and memories bounding him to the ferocious life it suffered; it was abusively tortured a single purpose and that single purpose alone: Dethrone whoever was the established Alpha and become the conqueror of all Dragons, answering to him alone and no one else for they were to be killed out of treachery. A Machine of War to be known under the impression...

In the time as the enslaved forces of his Dragons grew, so have risen his legions of the fellow Hunters among the Asiatic, Slavic, Inuit, Mongolian, Sami, Finnish, Kievan Rus and Equatorial descents for these people were among the deep hatred of the Dragons that resided with their beliefs to murder all innocent beasts. Drago's campaign had drawn him across conquering the nations all for the sake of recruitment to liberate this world from their filthy claws and talons within many different lands they set foot in. For those who refused, they were met with abrupt and fiery endings for they were not meant to go just yet; none of this meant anything to the Warlord who's tactics were fearsome, but never were ineffective once. He was feared by all and was drunken to the point where the alcoholic poisoning of power had begun feed out to those who joined them with it's fumes of greed and delusional desires of untold evil

A limitless arsenal among the many Machines of War designed for each species of the Dragon that was encountered, an deadly armada of Warships led by his frigate "The Conqueror" and the deceptive weapon that was Alpha challenger known as the Black King, Drago Bludvist had come a long way to paving a future with no signs of Dragons for it was once said by him that "He who controls the Alpha controls them all" However, what he knew of in and what he believed in the nature of the Dragons; he continues to fail the understanding: The true power of unity between Man and Dragonkind is something that although is challenged, all and none of those who claim and profess to know the unshatterable bond is aware that the powers twisted by their sight behind on how to break them both is out of their hands. They've surpass nothing, only to claim what their disregardful heart knows and seeks to wrap their mind around their failure of tactical plans shelved in store for the next move

Foolish followers of a foolish Madgod, ignorant just as how they began; any future they attempt to create and any world they establish for the liberation of all Dragons would and will be an Empire born from ignorance. Drago Bludvist has known and governed the necessary hints, puzzles and information to gain and become an real Dragon God to show those who refuse to think more than once. For any who considers betrayal is advised with clear thinking to those who might think to break and sever the chains that kept them locked and restrained to the Dragon Hunters. There are those who brave his fury, but know of his selfishness and determination to get what he seeks; not caring at all if it would be his final day for he has proven them otherwise everytime. His closest comrades were among the only ones to brave his ever so growing madness. His desire for conquest knew no bounds, except for that which he desired in the end, would ultimately consume him in the flames of the Dragons who broke the man in him and in the motion of events, would become his downfall

Nevertheless, the lessons that are learned from the history behind the Madgod is known throughout the Archipelago so that no one may make the same mistake ever again...

* * *

What did you think of that monologue? Hope it's more than what you need to know about our Main Villain because I'm making Drago from a Tyrannical Warlord into a true Madgod, which is not much about insanity but is more about disorder and delusional liberation to free Man and Dragonkind from the hands of the beasts they consider Devils among them. Drago Bludvist is in no way a hero and he like Johann from RTTE is by no means a redeemable deceptive criminal warlord. He has always been a Villain and he doesn't have to be abused to become one. Consider Drayko to be a Villain, but in truth he is a Anti-Hero as his desires to make Berk pay but to liberate the Dragons out of the Hunters' hands is what makes him exactly what he was envisioned to be: an Anti-Hero. A suggestion for for all who do not like what I write to my readers: Don't like it, don't read it. Feel free to Review and Until next time where we will meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: As if you can't tell already, there are countless Devil May Cry references in this story. I do not want to see any complaints about plagiarism because they are not written in the same way, there may be similar structures but it is always different from each other. Never forget that and I do not take the word "Said" in your reviews if you should review, I cannot stress it enough that it makes me feel so god damn uncomfortable as all fuckin' hell. Speaking of which I was writing a 22 Episode series similar to Devil May Cry: The Animated Series in terms of episode plots and the series introduces some new characters with Drayko, Dagur and Heather taking the place of Dante, Trish and Lady. But I'm having on-off work with it, so do not expect to there to be lack of updates because there'll be more than many of them. That and I'm having uncertainty if I really want to go through with it, tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6:Dragon's Edge

From being the home to an unknown tribe to becoming the outpost of Draconia, the heart of the Dragon's Edge comes from the knowledge and mystery surrounding the dark ravines of history around the Dragon's Eye. This Island does not and never fails to train a Rider, neither fails to train a Dragon for this is more than what the others call the "Race to the Edge"

-Empress Jacqueline

(A/N: Hope you weren't expecting Phil Collins to be singing in this story because you know the Nostalgia Critic feels about him, check out his Disneycember Review of Tarzan (1999) because he sure as hell does not like him one bit. Enjoy!)

This... is the Dragon's Edge. It's remote, dangerous and it's been home to not only the Knights and Riders of Draconia; but also to the home of the many wild native Dragons who reside and call it their own paradise. In the northeast and hidden from all who oppose Draconia's sight, including Berk and the Hooligans Tribe; the Dragon's Edge was kept concealed by Raedwit's powerful Illusions so that no one may set foot, see or even touch the land as it appears to be nowhere in sight. But it is not too far from Valka's Sanctuary. If any threat was to come this way, the ever so present flock of Night Terrors and the Thunder Ear would alert to the incoming Dragon Hunters, Flyers and all who stand before them. No one is safe from the defensive measures taken by Drayko, who founded this Island long ago during the time of his Younger Chronicles

The outpost known as the Dragon's Edge was in a similar shape to that of the Dragon Rookery. Covered with moderate density of forests with numerous cliffs and surrounded by shallow lagoons. Central mountain peak covered in ice and now, with an dormant to active volcano always being kept safe by the Eruptodon which also served as the new hatchlings birth ground in case the old one dies of whatever comes first. Each of the Knights have their own buildings which are connect by rope bridges, ziplines and planks. Drayko's Hut is inspired by Toothless with an built in Blacksmith Forge and sporting many contraptions on the roof including a windmill. Inside is nearly identical to his old house back then when Draconia was young and growing into what it is today. He and Toothless sleep on a loft, accessed by a great log with steps carved out of it. The lower floor has different Tailfins for Toothless on the wall. There's also a table with chairs, an large chest and many crates with barrels for storage. Maria's was more of a heavily armed fortress with a ballista on her roof, an weapon hanger and watchtower is also present

Raedwit's Hut is more based around dark Gothic scenery found in the Hammer Horror films, but no more designed after his own mysterious and enigmatic appearance than the feeling of his home from where he grew up in. It was both orderly and insanely impractical with a large pit for him to test his Illusions. Fishlegs' Hut was more silent and secluded, overlooking the seas as there was an large pond surrounded by rocks for him and Meatlug to sit on and read. Inside was an fireplace and many Dragon inspired figurines on the shelves. Raijah's has an crack to raise and lower his Hut, even sporting an water tank in case Hookfang might set it on fire. The rest was all based on their own way with Bladehead's being more of an Forge and Arson's overlooking the sea

The center had the Eye of the Dragon's Edge that all huts were connect to for meetings, serving it's purpose like the Main Hall of Draconia with a stone lookout tower beside it and giant telescope to spot anything over the horizon. It also connects to a short cavern that also leads outside. The Stables were beautiful and three story with holes to let light through, creating a unique atmosphere unlike Berk; they were met to hold all the Knight's Dragons and an few more captive ones, finally It can also be used as a prison for several people. The Arena was giant and featured a closing dome to contain wild Dragons, the caverns from the coastline lead through the ground up to a crack in the arena floor and it's always boarded up when not needed as it's meant to be alternate entrance. The Lookout Towers were tall poles with white canopies on top to dot the Island, especially near the living areas, meanwhile there are also many Hideouts meant to serve for those who are attending the School of Dragons and those who wish to join Draconia. Finally there was the "Awesome Knight Cave Club Northeast" that was decorated with barrels, crates as well as other odds and ends including an stuffed Buffalo. It was made sure that the Dragon Eye was kept hidden so no one will be able to find it

The Knights flew above the Dragon's Edge and landed down at the Training Camp within the Island itself. The Encampment of the Edge was in a large square of sharpened palisades, which were wooden fences of stakes implanted into the ground. There were patrol tents located on each row and sentry towers where Pendulum Guards stood watch with banners of the Knight's Main Dragons as well as flags sporting the Draconia Crest that flowed through the wind proudly. There were automation dummies for combat, targets for projectiles, sparring grounds for unarmed combat and even obstacle courses to battle Hunters and other such threats. Jacqueline took a tour around and admired the scenery of the entire island as the Volcano reminded her of Caldera Cay as she was told about the Island thanks to the Knights, of course that was when Drayko told her that the New Riders were not expecting her to be present at the Dragon's Edge; telling her that she'll need to wait until he calls her over

"Well I sure hope I can be a entertaining guest here at this Encampment" She told Drayko before heading into the tent, awaiting for her cue while the former went to speak with the General inside a different tent

All of the New Riders to be trained including the Unidentified Nadder Rider took a look around at their surroundings and wondered if this was going to be like hell for them. The other Knights all saw their expressions and translated them as unsure, unconfident about themselves, all the usual first time experience that everyone goes through when going into the fields of war for the first time. The other New Riders consisted of six which there was one with a Quaken, a Grapple Grounder, a new species called an Chimeragon, a Firefang and a Blubberwing

The Chimeragon was a medium sized Dragon with four limbs with an small head and long snout. It sported straight and thick horns on the top of it's head which are orientated towards the back on the top of it's head. Sporting two large ear appendages like a Night Fury and four other small ones. It's body and tail were short, but covered in big plates like an armadillo. It had pair of large wings with feather like scales and sharp edges, sporting stubby legs with four round claws on each. It was a playful Dragon as it liked sticking it's tongue out of it's mouth

The tension increased when the Nadder Ride was caught in the middle of a fist fight that ended up having Arrowglider fire it's spikes at the attacker, who was practicing unarmed combat. This resulted in a chain of events that had the entire encampment of New Riders to go after the victim's ass, causing chaos among by their own doing as they weren't really fighting threats against the Dragons; but were rather fighting themselves, acting like children on a playground. This metaphorical situation at hand did not stop the Pendulum Guards from being involved as the fight also spilled out a hot mess of Tetrazini onto the ground, and no one knows no fury like seeing the favorite meal of the Pendulum Guards be spilled out from the cooking cauldron; this action alone had angered them and forced them to step in. "Cease Hostility!" They all activated their double bladed scythes and scared them into cleaning up the mess they made until Drayko would determine the punishment, which most of them continued on fighting regardless

Drayko was speaking to General "Scorpio" because of his most unhesitating ways of handling situations when the time calls for the use of violence and going into every conflict just to solve it in the end, Drayko had served alongside him many times and the two were along with Raedwit, Fishlegs and Bladehead were like brothers. They were inside of an tent with an map of Mierveia Vde Rallie where the White King was guarding Valka's Sanctuary, or so they thought as many of the Dragons were relocated there to fool Drago Bludvist into thinking that the one there is the real one where Valka lives at; however there was also an innocent village there

General Scorpio wore an black, red and golden chestplate with bracers and Gothic looking shoulder guards in the same color palette (A/N: It was supposed to be an Nightingale Chestplate) with black leather pants and wore greaves, gauntlets and boots of the same color palette. He wore an ancient Mongolian Helmet with an face shield and was armed with an Sword that happened to be a fusion of Viggo Grimborn's split blade sword and Inferno, with the difference being that he was well into the Scorpion theme. Without the helmet on, he had the similar hairstyle as Kit Harrington's Jon Snow and an black mustache with an goatee. His mask was black on the left side and metallic silver on the right with the crest of his Triple Styke on his right cheek like all Dragon Riders have. His Shield was the same but his crossbow function shot out sharp and deadly serrated knife blades. His black and silver Triple Stryke was named "Eclipser" Finally, he wore an wolf headdress that was black and silver in which it's paws were connected to an chain, the body acted like an cape and the head acted like an hood

"Bludvist's Army have attacked Caldera Cay and are now attempting to strike what he thinks is Valka's Sanctuary. Me and her will position our forces here in order to ambush the Hunters, we'll need to evacuate the Village if there's going to be a bloodbath tonight and there will be because Drago does not fuck around" He pushes 5 miniature versions of the crest towards the Sanctuary. "When he plans to murder an innocent villager, that's when we strike our enemy" He pushes 3 miniature versions of the Dragon Hunters crest towards the Village

The crest that was used appeared to depict an M. Nightmare's head being stabbed with an sword through the middle. Other designs include an similar Dragon's head shot by arrows, catapulted rocks around it and the first crest on a horizontal angle. The Main Crest in reality was the three others forming an triangle pointing downwards with the Hunters Crest in the middle, looking an Bewilderbeast's Skull and an uppercutting fist with torn, bloody wings with bones showing itself through the ripped flesh. This was a symbol of Bludvist's Army united with the Hunters, Trappers, Flyers, Divers and Marauders

"If we do not respond within the time that the New Riders are prepared for battle and the Arcanas have been found, Eclipser will be sent to alert you of what happened. After all, I have not forgotten that you gave him to me as a gift after we trained him together" Drayko nodded as Jacqueline wanted to confirm this

"You are certain that you will not return alive, but you're willing to proceed as planned?" She asked, General Scorpio responded

"Empress, you know as well as I do that I intend to get myself involved in conflicts such as these. No matter the price I pay" Jacqueline understood as Vixen started to nuzzle against Drayko's knee, which he picked her up and held the Fox Kit; removing the bandages afterwards as her wound was no longer bleeding

Before long, Jafaris Thornwhip came into the tent and alerted them all. "Lord Drayko, General and Empress; it's an chaotic fight out here, you must come with us immediately!" They did so as they got up and walked out of the tent to see the entire New Riders fight to the death until Drayko lost his patience and screamed out with anger. "KNIGHTS!" They all stopped and pinned the blame on the Nadder Rider, all while at the same time saying: "He started it!"

Drayko approached him, who was cowering at the sight of his angry stature before he yelled at the Rider. "I know who is really responsible for this, but I did not ask for anyone causing a god damn fight out here!" The Nadder Rider got up and apologized to him

"You didn't need to see that, but it's hell out here and you know what it's like getting that damn Adrenaline Rush. You just have to kill someone" Drayko knew what it was like and right now, he's having an adrenaline rush of anger that built up

"Identify yourself" He ordered as the Nadder Rider tried to remember before he was interrupted by the Empress

"Please, I don't think Drayko wants to be angered further" The Nadder Rider calmed down and told Drayko his name

"Tubison, but I didn't expect the Empress would be joining us today" He admitted, Drayko shook his head as he cooled and returned to his original personality

"All of you have been spared thanks to what you did in the Dragon's Edge, all of you will be eating your mess off the floor for tonight and tomorrow; we begin the real work" He warned the others before heading back into his tent with the others following in from behind, Tubison immediately started by scrapping up the leftover and still hot Tetrazini into an large bowl before eating; he's still hungry since he got here

HTTYD

The next day following, the real training officially began as the New Riders were only just beginning to know what kind of hell they are about to experience, Drayko however was focused only on a single student and that happened to be Tubison which he observed his progress. It did not begin so well and did not improve over the next few days

Some of these training methods were how to tame their Dragons and create unbreakable bonds which was hard but it gave them effort to try. Fighting armed and unarmed pushed them to develop new strategies against those who used various weapon types and counterattacks. What to do when they're separated from their Dragon which proved to be a fucking nightmare and gave them more punishing hell than necessary. What to do when they're unable to fly or use that grappling claw function which proved to be at least more merciful than the last, but still a nightmare from hell. All the other stuff and practice that strengthened the bonds between the Rider and the Dragon as usual, nothing too complex. Throughout it all, Drayko was continuing to observe Tubison's progress and just can't get a single task done right which forced him to go over to him and tell him to meet him at night

The other New Riders proved to not make too much progress as well, they would think that Drayko would have them sent on missions against the Hunter's vile deeds; but looks like they graduated from the School of Dragons at a bad time, although they can stay if they want he doesn't force anyone against their choices and what they choose. It's their decision afterall and it looked like they've chose at a bad time. But everyone makes that mistake one way or another, so why not go with it until then?

Once nightfall approached, Tubison heads to the location where Drayko wanted him and sits down as he speaks. "I hate insulting my Riders, but..." Tubison closed his eyes as he spoke again. "You are too unsuited for this Encampment, every Rider goes through this and when it becomes too severe; I'll have to take a walk with you around the Dragon's Edge for the night to clear your mind of what bothers you" He gets up and gestures him and Arrowglider to follow him and Toothless, to which they do so without question

Drayko, Toothless, Vixen along with Tubison and Arrowglider walked around the Dragon's Edge as the former began explaining to him about how it was like when he first founded Draconia and how he became a Legend in that regard. "It all began when I first started to build a house for myself with the help of my Dragons before they were now my Knight's Dragons. I was an young man who had enough of the restrictions of the Viking Tribe and their forced traditions" Tubison looked up and asked

"You were apart of a Viking Tribe?" Drayko nodded

"I was once apart of the Hooligans of Berk, but they gave me a horrible name" Tubison felt terrible for asking and did not dare himself to ask for his name, but Drayko saw his expression and continued on. "It was an name that meant: Weak, pathetic, unwanted and unloved in the eyes of and by all; favored by none" He breathed in and spoke out the name. "That name was Hiccup the Useless. I hate that name, I despise that name and I loathe that name. It is a name no one wants or likes, it is foul and disgusting. It is a name that must die" Drayko expressed his deep hatred for his previous name and felt like he had damaged himself along with his mentality

"A name that not even Stoick the Vast likes... but Useless was not who you once were" Tubison placed an arm on his shoulder, Drayko nodded and replied

"Fishlegs Ingerman has the answers for you in his Anthology Book series he wrote: The Young Drayko Ryder Chronicles he calls it" Tubison thought for a moment before they all sat down on the cliff of the Dragon's Edge. Drayko had no thoughts about Berk at this moment and time, but he just couldn't help but wonder what has happened since these last few months to years that passed. There was bound to be something happening over there, surely as Berk did not take him running away so lightly

In the meantime with Berk, Gothi was meditating inside of her Hut when suddenly; she had an sign from the Gods that Drayko was planning to form an alliance with the Murderous Tribe as the two forces will lead their respective armies to Berk and destroy it. She opened her steel grey eyes and got up before leaving her Hut, feeling startled and even feeling uncertain of the events that was shown to her. Spitelout and Burnthair were talking to each other when Gothi approached them

"Something wrong, Gothi?" Burnthair asked, the Elder gave out an solemn but sorrow filled answer

"The Gods have shown me an warning of what is to come from Drayko Ryder. His mentallity and judgement is clouded by his inability to forgive and spare us from a doomed fate he has for us all. Please excuse my absence for awhile, I must understand what the Gods are trying to tell me" With that she left, leaving Burnthair feeling unsettled by her response and Spitelout leaving the Village. He took an calm walk through the forest as he passes by Astrid throwing her Axe towards an tree, she never did get over the fact that Hiccup could betray and disown his own father so easily without remorse; but regardless of having it happen long ago, she was still angered by it. Spitelout continued walking until he he entered the Cove where he sat down in the same spot as last time when they returned with the news that Hiccup was dead

He took a seat up against the overgrown roots of the tree and began thinking about what his nephew might be to now since, he would never admit it to Stoick but, he was glad that Hiccup was taken by Drayko because his brother is a cold, denial, uncaring dickhead who refuses to accept the truth that his wife is gone. He remembered the last time he went to this place and it was when he looked up at the darkened sky of angered clouds and like before, he spoke out the same words that he once said a long time ago

"Hiccup... one day, you'll make things right for Berk. Or should I call you, Drayko that is..."

While he was thinking about what his Nephew was up to, an Deadly Nadder landed in front of him to which he looked up to see

This Nadder was blue with an pale underbelly, orange snout, wings and thighs. This Dragon just so happened to bypass the hidden traps in the forest, sneak past Berk's eyes and just so happened to land down here silently without the Hooligans being alerted. It was amazing for such a Dragon like this to get here undetected, although Spitelout simply asked

"Come to kill me? It's Stoick you want, he's the real prize for you all. Go ahead and attack him, he's one of the biggest Dragon Slayers on Berk" He spoke in bored tone of voice before he went back into his thoughts. Once again he looked up and saw that the Nadder did not move a inch

"If it's a treat you're looking for, the Dock has plenty of them for you and your friends" He spoke once again as the Nadder only tilted it's head

"You're gonna be missing out on it all, Bucket and Mulch got themselves a treasure worth of them Fish for you; it's all eel free..." What he didn't notice was that the Nadder was slowly coming towards him, sniffing him before coming closer and sat down with him; wrapping it's tail around him as if this Nadder loved him, Spitelout couldn't really care less and went with it

"Alright Kingstail, I'll make sure Stoick and Berk don't find out you're with me at all; you know how they hate them Dragon Riders, Chief considers it a betrayal to them" The Nadder loved the name and the two sat there for the rest of the night (A/N: Weather or not this story is not written well is irrelevant, just like I told you all before)

Back at the Dragon's Edge, Drayko and Tubison continued to sit and watch the moon in the night sky together. Their Dragons sat with them the whole time, it wasn't until the sound of flapping wings and the call of a Razorwhip alerted them to the arrival of Heather; who immediately came to them. "Drayko, I need to talk to you" The Dragon Rider gets up and heads over to her with Tubison following behind

"Name your reason for coming here" He asked

"Savage knows that I've betrayed the Berserkers, he's leading them over here to The Edge within an week" Heather informed him as Drayko understood. For Tubison, he ran off back to the climbing wall of the obstacle course where he proceeded upwards; although slipping a few times during his climb, he didn't let go as the rest of the New Riders watch him reach the top before Drayko arrived and saw that he was now much more confident and much more ready than he previously was

For the next few days, Tubison began rising up through the Ranks of the Dragon's Edge Encampment and his progress accelerated through the roof; but he alone was not the only one to improve as they were once feeling unsure and incompetent about themselves, but now feeling confident and ready to fight at all times thanks to the gift of Courage that Drayko has given them all. Can something as shitty as Honor do this? No, it can't which is why the former is more desirable because being true to a set of values and hold them in high standards doesn't mean the same as learning to let go and stand up against the fears that surround and consume you. This is what his meaning has come to since the days on Berk

Finally, it was the time as the Night Terror sentries had alerted the Dragon's Edge of the incoming Berserkers led by Savage of the former Outcasts. The Knights and New Riders mounted their Dragons immediately afterwards and took off to deal with this menace as the Empress could only watch from the sidelines

"Good luck, Drayko..."

HTTYD

The battle began with an assault of cannons, catapults and crossbows to which the Riders all dodged and blasted upon the Berserker Longships, whom because they and the Outcasts were easily destroyed by the fire types of Dragons, forced the soldiers to abandon ship as they all sunk into the water; but they soon retaliated by setting their arrows, cannonballs and catapults on fire as they raged across the air, sailing with a trail of smoke leading from behind. The attacks had struck the Edge, but left nothing but a simple scratch as some of the Dragon Hunter Brigantines that were liberated took the hit; these ones were taken by the Knights as Drayko planned to make a defensive naval fleet

General Scorpio and the New Riders all retreated back to the Edge and all of them grabbed the special made cannons created by them during the many sessions of training at the Encampment. These cannons were made from thick and medium length hollowed bamboo layered with tree-bark, featuring the head of an angry looking Stormcutter with streams of fiery smoke on the sides that were filled to the brim with very unstable and very explosive TNT and gunpowder. They held it on their shoulders like Rocket Launchers and ignited the fuses with sharpened rocks

"Fire!" General Scorpio ordered as the heads of the cannons all shot out with an ashy explosion within the hollowed cannon shaft, the projectile rocket heads all raged and sailed forwards against the targets of their foes; to the Berserkers who started to make a run for it just as Savage screamed out to them of the incoming projectile attack. But atlas the warning came far too late as the impact had pierced through the ships and exploded within, causing the Berserker Longships to sink into ruins. Another assaulting barrage of cannons were fired, continuing on and on until the fleet was no more and the ships sunk with the soldiers of the Tribe

"Raedwit, get the Dragon Eye!" Raedwit understood and flew back to the AKCCNE before grabbing the requested item in question and flew back into the battle with with Drayko and the Knights continuing to fight off the force. The Berserkers could not keep up with this relentless defense and thus were driven away as Savage did vow to return when the time called for it; although he always broke his word more than once as he never did return to attack them as he was too busy with their own civil war going on between them

Once the battle was done and over with, the Knights were lured to an open and wide clearing as a toxic green mist formed on the roof of a house; which after the Berserkers were defeated, they returned to see who was the source of this new evil that was brewing. Vixen was growling in sight and she should be for this was not the first time that this evil had appeared before. Now this time it fully appeared in front of the Knights as it began to emerge as the same demonic entity seen before in the streets of Mierveia Vde Rallie on their way to the Harbor. It was then that this Supernatrual Demon had began to speak in a disgusting echo of a terribly sick man who was coughing, hacking, moaning and vomiting with a chilling and nasty mucus filled voice as it gave out this warning to the Knights; introducing itself first

"I... am Blight. Know this warning I give you. Those who are responsible for disturbing my slumber will face the true plague of the fallen emperor, I come this way for more than a single reason as I target you" He jumped off the roof and landed on the ground as the demon now known as Blight continued to speak. "Legendary Dragon Rider of Draconia... you must face your judgement of reawakening me as anyone who seeks to destroy the diseases I spread, the plagues I place all upon you, the pollution I give, the filth that you are and the Illness I submerge with the stains of the blood from my victims must answer or be slain by the sword I wield; who shall be known as Goldnail!" He finished with anger in it's voice as it got into a combat stance against Drayko

"Don't speak, just die!" He ignited Inferno coldly and darkly in his voice as he brought up his Shield. The demon sprinted over to his opponent as he slashed swiftly, with Drayko blocking the swing of the demon's sword with his Shield and counterattacking with a stab of his fiery sword. Blight continued with his swift assault of frontal attacks to which Drayko continued to block, eventually boiling down to him attacking on the offensive with him swinging Inferno with a spinning windmill of sword slashes, rapid stabs and using his Crossbow to fire arrows into it's armor. Blight kicked him away from his stomach and spun a circle around itself with it's sword, summoning a ring of bloodstained, filthy and oxidized swords that had infectious green mist imbued to them

The demon got into a back left stance where it looked like it was unsheathing it's sword, which caused all the summoned swords to point directly towards Drayko; which Blight had then rapidly went into a cycle of sheathing and unsheathing it's sword which caused the others to missile towards Drayko one by one. The Knight had slashed away at them one by one as they kept coming towards him, shattering them until they were all gone. Blight had used this to it's advantage and slashed Drayko across the chest, although he kicked the sword out of it's hands to disarm the demon before holding his chest. Drayko ran towards Blight who was near the sword when it landed and slashed across it's helmet, although the swift cut had also caught the blade and caused Blight to spurt out blood in response. Believing this to be Blight's weakness, he continued to slash away at the seemingly sentient sword

This attack on the lifeforce known as Goldnail had caused Blight to sprout and spurt out more and more blood, as if this weapon was controlling him; but that alone was highly unlikely due to not knowing more about his enemy. Eventually, Blight had let out a filthy howl of an extremely painful scream of rage that had made the Riders cover their ears with Raedwit on one knee punching the ground, wanting it to the stop already. Blight recovered Goldnail and slashed away at Drayko, who was starting to show signs of infection by Blight's Diseases before being stabbed by the Demonic Villain to further infect him and make him severely ill; he then ripped it out of him but Drayko continued on fighting regardless

Blight had reclaimed Goldnail and continued to clash with his newfound Rival, Drayko. Creating a impenetrable spear of sword swings, slashes and cuts until they locked their blades together; Drayko vomited an hot stream with blood being present which had Toothless fire a Plasma Bolt at the Demonic Villain, whom has split it in half but was disarmed afterwards by Drayko kicking his arm. "Infernal beast, how dare you interrupt my duel!" It screamed out violently towards Toothless, but was immediately attacked as Drayko slashed at the Cursed Sword like nothing else. To which Blight was too weakened to the point that he immediately reclaimed Goldnail and started to vanish in it's own toxic green mist, but not before it made this statement. "Slayer of Red Death, this will not be the end of my plans I have for those of Mierviea Vde Rallie. We will meet again!" With that, Blight vanished entirely in his own mist while leaving both Valka and Arson to check up on Drayko; who vomited onto the grass before standing up again, feeling alot more better when his Birthmark glowed. Afterwards, Vixen started to rub against her companion; feeling concerned for him

"Don't let that Demon get to you Vixen, I'll be more than ready to kill something like him"

"Yeah, you'll be alright" Eret told him

"You've never let a damn Dragon stop yeh' at all, especially not tha' fuckin' Red Death" Drayko had approached the Empress and asked her

"You know of this demon, he calls himself?" He asked calmly

"Blight feels unfamiliar to me I'm afraid, but Mierveia Vde Rallie is no stranger to signs of Demons. It's history has been plagued with such incidents, the Story I'm about to tell back at Draconia may be connected to the surges of demons; it involves our late son, our Prince"

General Scorpio foresaw the whole fight and approached the Knights. "I will return to Draconia soon after the New Riders have gotten fully prepared for the ambush, it may take long but we'll be gone by then" Drayko nodded as he let Vixen jump onto his shoulder before taking off back to Draconia with Tubison watching all Knights go off from the Dragon's Edge in the distance

"Good luck, Drayko and welcome to the fight" He spoke with confidence as he and Arrowglider followed the General and other New Riders back into the Tent

In the meantime, Drayko had not felt his Birthmark glowing in a long, long time which he had gotten use to; he assumed that it was a sign that the adventure of fighting against Red Death was over, and that it was time for it to go into a dormant sleep. But that was not the case as it had glowed many times before even after the fall of the Bane of Queens, though it was unknown to him and he was not aware of this at all. This was really his first time knowing that his Birthmark was glowing, and like before it fed him power; he had missed this feeling just like he had missed the feeling of flying many months ago during the 6 Months of Toothless' Behwearft. But now that it was giving him strength again, he knew this Journey was not going to be as easy as last time because they're dealing with a Madgod of all people

"This stinkin' Archipelago is the last place I thought I'd find a False Dragon God. I've known my many Gods in Norse Mythology and I'm sure as hell that Loki doesn't act like that" Toothless cooed to him, agreeing as they continue flying on for as the day becomes night and the story of the Emperor's Son is about to be told right here, right now. Only at Draconia, no one can miss it

* * *

Who is this Blight? What revelations does he have tied to the history of Mierveia Vde Rallie? How did he come to be? What fate has become of Emperor Dretzymiro's son, the Prince? And most importantly, where could Drago Bludvist being striking next in the Archipelago? All these questions lie unanswered but there's bound to be more than what is told through the memories of those whose wisdom has shown. As of now, Berk remains unfathomed by the rising threat that Drayko is becoming for his vengeance will not be stopped by any means; he will take it out on the Hooligans and he will kill Stoick the Vast. They are safe for now but when the time comes, there is no one who can hide from his wrath. In the next chapter, the Empress tells the story of how Blight manifested itself as a demon of diseases; stay tuned my Readers. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: My own little example of what the symbols of War are in different mythologies

Omega: An Omnicron broken up at the side with it's edges turned outward and upward as a slightly enclosed circle. It's meaning representing not only "Final" and "Most Powerful" but also standing as a symbol of War in Greek Mythology

Jormangandr: A spiral representing the World Serpent with it's head on both sides and sporting 8 different Norse Runes. Mannaz, Tiwaz, Gebo, Nauthiz, Hagalaz, Sowulo, Eihwaz and Inguz. Being a counterpart of Omega and being that the World Serpent releases it's tail alongside other events to begin Ragnarok, this is no stranger to representing War in Norse Mythology

Eye of Horus: More specifically, an eye of the falcon headed God of War known as Horus in Egypt. A symbol of an agent of action, protection, sacrifice, healing, restoration and War as there was more than one deity in Egyptian Mythology

Triskelion: A left sided spiral of three legs as they curl into each other with an triangle in the center. Belatucadros, an God associated and equated with the Roman's own God of War known as Mars is favored and worshiped by the soldiers of Celtic Mythology

Mitsudoemoe: A clockwise comma swirl form of magatama in a set of three, being that of Takemikzauchi, the God of War, Conquest, Martial Arts, Sumo and Lightning. Even in the lands to the East, they have their own symbol meaning War in Japanese Mythology


	7. Chapter 7:Lost Son

It appears that Drago Bludvist has yet to know of that curse tha' that fallen Emperor had placed on his sword right before he died. After all, that Madgod is nothing but a clype-heap-bachle, nfayff, milk-drinkin' oaf-looking, bleatherin' plookie, snivelin' hotten-baugh, vile-stoochie, custard-tittie of a fucknugget to think he can become a Dragon God of all people. I'd laugh in his face before puttin' me Halberd through his throat!

-Bladehead the Blacksmith

Returning from the Dragon's Edge in their absence as the Dragons touch upon the Landing Platform from the Main Hall, the Knights dismounted and followed the Empress into the living room as they await for her to tell the tragic tale of her lost prince. Taking a seat as Empress Jacqueline cleared her mind first and began with the birth of their son

"It was once a graceful morning as the sunrise shined and our beautiful prince was born. Me and the Emperor enjoyed this warm morning as we know it, now knowing that we now have a heir and loving son to raise when the time comes to continue the cycle of monarchy. Although he was the perfect little angel that we all loved so much along with our people, no one is without their dark secrets. This is one of them in our family bloodlines that come from the memories that we wish and bound to forget, rather to live on knowing what has transpired in the past" She warned them as the dark secret behind the prince is about to be known

"Our cute and ever so beautiful prince was a very bed ridden one, struck down with no hope for the severe illnesses and plagues of all kind from the common cold to the deadly flu. We have always stayed by his side and without losing hope we've tried everything in our power to keep him comforted. But the doctors could come up with an explanation to why our Prince had suffered such a curse on him, the healers could not seek a faster recovery and the medications felt unreliable to whatever was infecting our child. During the time, Vaccines in our land were not very common to us as we had a very hard time seeking out cures, antidotes and everything to prevent our prince from becoming head to head with Death itself"

"It's about to get much worse from here" Eret looked at his Dual Swords, cleaning them

"You're damn right it's about to get much worse. There was far more bad information about our son's illness and could not be addressed in time until it was too late, the infection turned to into a outbreak and finally; it became a severe full blown epidemic around our Kingdom which forced the people we love to come to our castle and try everything in their power to help and save our prince. My husband had been right all along about it being a curse as it seemed to fade away when he recovered from the next morning and enjoyed the rest of the day as a healthy child, but the illness did not go away so easily"

"A virus, it's just like Polio and people I know on the Spanish Coast had got it one time or another. It may be gone for awhile but it strikes again, doesn't have to be fatal but in the case of some of those I've known; it was..." Raedwit informed them

"What a horrible way to be taken from such a world" Jacqueline stated

"They were thieves and marauders, mademoiselle. In our own country of France, we feel for no one but for the good and the redeemed ones; but please by all means, continue on with the Greek Tragedy of a story"

"I believe I will then. It was not two days after our Prince came down worse than what we feared, he vomited violently onto the ground which steamed in heat from the contents of what came from him and we just had to get him back to bed right away. This had begun a cycle of the illness retreating back within our son before striking back with a even more powerful force, the results had gotten even more so and continued on until the end of his days on the battlefield; it was the infections that made his wounds deep and grievous, the day was dark and black as our son laid in our arms. This severe illness had struck him one last time and all at once, this time it was truly fatal, murderous and terminal. Everything that had infected him before had struck him down to his knees. We were all gathered around his bed, coughing in a uncontrollable frenzy, vomiting out his hot and steaming contents of his stomach, bleeding heavily from his nose, suffering nothing but endless pain from everywhere but feeling the intense hatred for himself; not for being born, but for what he has become"

"That reminds me of how much I hated myself... but that won't interest you at all" Drayko stated

"He felt the internal bleeding on his every muscle, flesh and bone. All the pain, all the suffering and all the bleeding was what he wanted to end. His skin was blistering by the heat in the room but opening the windows would be no better for it gave him the cold, which none of us could understand the reason why. His final words were this: There is nothing more for me than my own family, I caused an entire nation to become a epidemic wasteland and I hurt so many people. Father, I won't let anybody touch your sword; it's yours and yours alone... forgive me, I never meant to do any of this to all of you. With one last final vomiting of steaming hot blood that painfully boiled on his skin, and a scream of pain, sorrow and other such agony; he closed his eyes and from there, we had lost our only child, our only prince we cared about"

"Where is he now, where was he taken?" Fishlegs asked

"Emperor Dretzymiro and I took our lost prince into the forbidden dark forest known as the Mists of Tamotsu, the Fallen Defender for we cannot bring ourselves to bury him; instead we all had built a tomb for him. Thus he was never put to rest properly, but it was not meant to be disturbed for Mierviea Vde Rallie was no stranger to the Demons that once roamed in the time before Draconia; before Red Death and yes, before the rule of Emperor Dretzymiro"

"It must've been a hard loss to overcome. That's something I can't handle if Windshear dies on me" Heather looked down with her Razorwhip wrapping her tail around her Rider

"I don't want to see you sad Heather, and she's not going anywhere without you" Fishlegs comforted

"As If she'd never noticed" Drayko added in

"You can be a real dick, you know that?" She stated, Drayko flipped his coin and decided

"I'm only a dick when I need to be, in the meantime I'll be taking my leave" He stood up and left the living room while Jacqueline wondered about something

"Now that I've told you the tragedy of our prince, there's something that feels disturbing about the connections between Blight and our son: surely it's no coincidence, but it's not a strange idea either. They both have and are involved with diseases, plagues and curses; but when it carried that cursed sword it wielded, it seemed like that it was acting as Blight's lifeforce. As if it's power is drawn and tied to that evil and cursed blade. If it is destroyed, then so would it's puppet" She speculated to herself, thinking more clearly about the strange connections before moving on

"The real amulet I hid lies in our son's tomb but thanks to Blight's interference, it's been guarded by a Demon along with the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro. We have to head back to Mierveia Vde Rallie right away and although Blight is a new threat to us, Drago Bludvist is a even more dangerous threat. We can't let him become a Dragon God, we really must stop him at once"

"That's exactly what we plan to do, I haven't forgotten what he did to me that day" Eret spoke with venom in his voice, never forgetting that he was betrayed by him. Of course as the time passed and the hours went by, the Empress looked out to see Drayko at the Landing Platform and had to ask about him

"Raedwit is it? I would like to ask of you why Drayko isn't acting too concerned about the crisis at hand. He sounds like that he's dealt with this so many times before"

"Yeah, I agree. He's not acting like what the stories that the people tell about him, instead he's acting like a cold introvert. Mind telling us what happened?" Heather asked. Fishlegs looked down at guilt as Toothless comes over to the center while the Dragons shuffled themselves uncomfortably, knowing that this was yet another tragedy that had happened long ago

"You see Heather, before this whole journey started; something bad happened to Toothless and made Drayko into what he is today, it's not a happy ending" The Knights all agreed as they all began to take turns explaining with Maria explaining next

"During his depression when that Birthmark of his didn't glow for sometime, he found Toothless in the Cove and he wasn't exactly like his usual self. Instead he was a Human and he could learn to do anything, so we had to teach him how to fit into the lifestyle"

"A messenger of the Kindelline named Ru who came from the far east had arrived and explained to Toothless about his situation. I should mention that Drayko does NOT want to talk about the Kindelline and neither does he want to talk about who Ru was, it's not worth reliving the pain he says" Raijah continued

"The poor Night Fury had gone through it all, he was struggling with his decisions on weather or not he should tell his brother about what is making him feel moody. This did not end so well as he lashed out in front of Drayko and angered him to the point of beating him him down. He was shamed of his actions and ran off, with Drayko calling him a coward before storming off back to the Main Hall" Valka took the mantle

"How could he do that to his own Dragon? That's bullshit!" Heather exclaimed, angry upon hearing what he did

"Don't take out on either of them, Drayko was depressed and suffered suicidal thoughts while Toothless was dealing with anxiety and temptation. Things got better afterwards" Eret told her off. "Anyways, he started to feel detached from Drayko and started to go by himself alone more often than not. He longed to return as a Night Fury again and I wouldn't dare let myself interrupt that feeling, not when I have that feeling of giving Drago some hell for what he did that day..." He turned away and brooded

"It was at this moment and time that Captain Lech, the Profit Merchant of the Barbarians had captured Drayko by hearing of the legend and setting an ambush on the beaches. What he had done had given him a place reserved in hell for him, as we were captured with along with a Night Fury who was named after myself but with a Ash Letter; he forced him to make the Dragons feast on a frailing old Hotburple. As a sacrifice and not wanting to have his brother be taken away, he was stabbed and in the end was murdered; taking Drayko away and leaving him to become a hysterical and insane madman overcome with anger, sorrow and madness. But Toothless returned back to his former self and together, we along with Ru, Raedwit the uncle of Toothless, our reinforcement strike team and the unstable vengeance of Drayko for killing his brother in his Human form fought for our freedom; he killed Captain Lech and defeated the Barbarians who were executed under his orders" Raedwit the Illusionist finished as he wanted to make himself distinctive from the Night Fury of the same name

"In th' end, we return'd to Draconia thanks to that aid 'o a Sea Serpent named Bendor. We kin a' be unchanged from that event, bit th' the same can not be said for 'old Drayko of all people; too broken 'n severely distrusting himself to that point 'o makin' his decisions on flippin' that coin of his. Who can really blame him in that end? He went through all and so much hell on Midgard that he just can't make himself feel like he was not responsible for what happened. He reflected on his dark and murky memories of his past he hates talkin' about and his adventures, especially that aftermath of tha' Final Battle between that dead bitch "Red Death, that Bane of Queens" Nonetheless. He's just too broken to snap outta' that moody phase he'd be going through right now" Bladehead finished

Now understanding the full story behind the introverted nature of Drayko, Jacqueline almost felt like she could've shed a tear right about now while Heather thought otherwise; she had felt it from the start when she met Drayko in person as she was used to seeing him when she was watching him secretly. It should be no wonder why he has become so cold, dark, serious, brooding, silent, moody and introvertive; but he also looked very weary and fatigued as if he knows he's doomed to continue living a cursed life like this, this did not go unnoticed by Valka who talked to her about Drayko's early hardships when he was just starting to become popular to revered by the Archipelago and the Dragons. All while saying although he hasn't seen him in 20 Years since the day she was taken from her Village, an true mother doesn't forget her loving children; not even in their final days to live when their time comes. This alone had motivated Heather's search for Dagur and gave her a clear sight on what her adoptive parents were like before being murdered in the bombardment of an assault upon her Village

"The only thing I wonder is: what will Drayko be like without Toothless by his side like the rest of us?" Fishlegs wondered

"I'm taking that you're mocking him, so allow me to give you a analogy of mine: Mocking one man's Dragon is bound to be murdered, now of course I'm willing to finish the job for you-know-who" He spoke as he looked at this dual blades, sheathing them as he was referring to their Leader. Speaking of which...

HTTYD

Drayko happened to be waiting out at the Landing Platform for General Scorpio to arrive knowing that he has gathered some information concerning Drago's Bewilderbeast, the Black King. While he was waiting out silently, he was just flipping his coin; everyone knew that he and General Scorpio had a trusted partnership as Drayko showed greatness in him, he was not lying when he said that at all. General Scorpio was the best of the best when it came to combat, leading his armies with Drayko by his side and even solving conflicting issues with the Dragons. It took a while and when he finally arrived, Drayko stopped what he was doing and talked to him

"This vital information about his Bewilderbeast he abused, tortured and turned into a Machine of War for his own purposes will not be a gentle tale" Drayko nodded

"Do you believe he murdered someone just to get that egg?" He asked

"An Archdeacon from the Mierveia Vde Rallie had experienced it before first hand and passed the tale down to his son back at the Cathedral"

"Then continue preparing your men for the ambush. Once we have the sword and amulet, we're seeking out the Archdeacon immediately. I assume he is hiding like the rest of the civilians under the wrath of Drago and Blight?" The General nodded and took off back to the Dragon's Edge while Drayko walked away towards the bedrooms, entering Raedwit's Room and going over to his desk to take out a shiny mirror ball that was like the size of a baseball

It was an shining crystal that sported the colors of an peacock, spruce, cerulean, aegean, oxford and stone blue. When held up to the moonlight, it reveals an golden crescent moon that casted an shadow with markings on the moon itself. This was believed to possess the powers of lunar abilities as this was filled with Mercury and finally, when not held into the moonlight, it representing an Ying Yang with Yin (Black) going up and Yang (White) going down. Until the details have been made clear which will be made soon, the exact purpose of this stone is a mystery

Drayko, Raedwit and Bladehead had been building a little project to test this little stone that the Master of Illusions has been working on in his time alone. It was an black and silver cuff that was both thick and wide sporting two Unknown Dragons that resembled the cuff, with two wings on the back of their heads sporting horns; with it's silver underbellies having horizontal lines like always. In their claws they held two swords that crossed each other in front of the slot for the stone itself which allowed the Lunar powers to transfer into time manipulation. (A/N: This is not meant for Time Travel because it's never a good plot device, if it's done incorrectly which is very easy to do, shit like Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 can happen!) This mostly fitted onto his right wrist tightly and it was locked on so it would not be easily removed and taken by anyone who captures him, it also hid under his gauntlets so much that there was no difference if it was there or not. Finally, there were also some dark silver resonating Dragonese Runes that translated to "Lethal Primal" (A/N: Don't ask, just go with it) Some of the Knights who were not aware of the secret project happened to be spying on him

"Raedwit, what is that object he's holding?" Heather asked, not getting a good feeling about whatever Drayko was examining

"The Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver..." Raedwit responded solemnly. "I created that stone to allow him to freeze or slow time at his own will"

"Aye' laddie. When I searched out for the material that tha' Frostheart Axe was made of, the Merchants refused to tell anything about me alloy. I decided to use a bit of Toothless' Plasma Bolts to strengthen me new Bangle, since they said it would become stronger unlike tha' Gronckle Iron I'd been using for awhile; at least it's not that fuckin' Death Song Amber" Bladehead narrowed his eyes, hating that Dragon mostly because of not only being a annoying siren of a cannibal; but also being that Garffijorg won't shut the fuck up

"Stalking me doesn't make it better" Drayko told them without looking behind him. The Knights return to the living room with Drayko coming in, flipping his coin as he showed no response at all when he gave Raedwit the Chrono Quicksilver stone as he is the creator of it afterall. "When we leave for the two Arcanas, we'll be heading to the Cathedral first since the Archdeacon knows about how Drago got his Bewilderbeast" Raijah shook his head at that

"So now he has a Bewilderbeast of his own, that's just amazing because now he's even more of a threat. But none of that means anything to us, we will have him by the ass soon"

"I knew of this from the very beginning, Drago never told anyone why he wanted to raise it like his own son; but I've heard the screams and cries of that hatchling, and it still suffers to this day" Eret added in, remembering those ages when Drago was already a deadly Madgod to begin with; even in his younger years with his father in service. His line of fathers all named Eret to begin with

"I better seek out help from the Sanctuary right away, just in case Drago has any plans to attack my home for the Dragons I rescued from his vile forces" She ran over to the Landing Platform as she mounted Cloudjumper and got ready to take off. "I will return just in time when you decide to leave for the Tomb" With that being said, she took off into the skies and out of Draconia; but she couldn't get too far from the Island as the notorious Krogan and the Dragon Flyers fired off their scarlet flames from their Singetails, shooting her down and forcing Cloudjumper to scatter away

"Dammit, it's Krogan. Move out!" Drayko ordered the Knights, including Heather as they mounted their Dragons and engaged in combat with the leader of the Dragon Flyers. He had dark, olive toned skin with black hair and a black goatee. Rather think but muscular in terms of his upperbody, he of course still wore his indigo hooded cloak with mask but rarely shows his face in front of his enemies that wasn't Drayko. He also had an dark green tunic with an red snakeflesh sleeveless shirt with red outlines to make it more of a chestplate, sporting silver bracers on his arms, light tan pants with a belt buckle of his own Insignia and silvery boots

His Axe Chain he wielded happened to be an single bladed serrated Axe with two blades on the back and three more downwards as they go from largest to smallest. It was long and had two small baseball bat like knobs as this was a two handed Axe as the first one above had a blade with a spike and the bottom one had two spikes. The pommel featured three spikes while the eye featured another one, although this one was black; it of course was studded with ridges cut in a retangle to square centipede link (A/N: I can't explain it any other way) But the main feature of this weapon was it's retractable chain link that came from the axe head as Krogan made some improvements to it thanks to gathering more than enough Gronckle Iron, that and Ryker makes dirty and downright dick moves by having his Hunters steal Drayko's Blueprints to use against the Knights

Krogan rode upon his blood crimson Singetail Titan, whom this massive beast followed her slavemaster's orders without the need of having to fight; she would not leave his sight at all but mostly because although Dragon do not feel fear according to Drayko, this does not give her the excuse to feel the same when confronting Drago Bludvist of all the deranged Madmen. But then again, he's a Madgod since he's willing to prove that he's the one and only Dragon God who can control all beasts. She had an dark maroon muzzle, socks and markings as like all Singetails bound by their Dragon Flyers; she was chained to them and had her reins tugged just like a impatient guard would do to a slave impatiently

Krogan would never be without his Flyers who forced their Singetails to fire their scarlet flames at the Knights, who dodged the incoming fireball and had their Dragons fire upon the Flyers; who of course had their Singetails take the hit and blasted them out of the sky, but not before some of the Knights had jumped of their Dragons and killed the Flyers in order to free the Singetails they rode on. Krogan however did not fall so easily as he took out Fishlegs, Raijah and Dragur with a fell swoop of his Axe Chain and his Titan Wing's scarlet flame; he was just about to take out Heather until suddenly...

"FREEZE!" Raedwit flung his two fingered hand salute forward with his extended arm outward, everything around him flashed and became negative colored as everything from even the sounds of breathing has stopped dead silent in their tracks all together. Raedwit took this time to jump over to Krogan as he fired his grappling claw onto his Singetail's underbelly and launched high up to his level, this is where he began to take his time to swing a few punches; land in a few kicks and even put in more than one headbutt before he burped violently in his face, afterwards he returned back to his Zippleback as everything resumed normally as everything began moving again

Because of what Raedwit did eariler, Krogan had immediately suffered from the effects from the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver; feeling the pain all at once as he was punched, kicked and headbutted twice at a time which stunned him. Allowing Drayko to jump off from Toothless and land his infamous flying kick towards his head, sending him flying off his Titan Singetail and forcing her to go after her master; knowing that Drayko was damn well familiar and knowing of their bond. Still, it wouldn't hurt to be free from the Dragon Hunter's grasps

Soon, the Dragon Flyers were forced to make a hasty retreat as some of them were killed and shot down by the Knights; allowing the Singetails to fly away back to their homes and enjoy their newfound freedom. The Knights on the other returned to Draconia and had Arson patch up whatever wound Cloudjumper suffered before letting Valka take off to her Sanctuary, with that sudden attack by Krogan it was made clear that Drago has sent his Hunters to track down the location of the Empress and that they needed to get those Arcanas right away; but until then, they need more time to prepare so with that they returned to the Main Hall. Drayko, Raedwit and Bladehead on the other hand stayed behind with their Dragons as they spoke to each other secretly

HTTYD

"The Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver exceeded more than expectations, there just needs to be some final touches before it's ready to be used" Raedwit in formed the two

"Who will have this featured pleasure, you call it to wear such an weapon?" Drayko asked

"It better not be for tha' Garffijorg because yer' gonna be tellin' a story, it's not gonna be a happy ending by me..." Bladehead gripped his Double Bladed Halberd

"And it better not be for that douchebag Torch either, hate that god forsaken asshole" Drayko crossed his arms. Torch was clearly and obviously an Typhoomerang Hatchling, he was hellbent on not sharing as he ate Toothless' food and stole his bed; the Knights knew just how much he really hated him and the Death Song that Bladehead mentioned

"You will, my Rider of the Night Furies. It was meant for you to wear and use to your own desires. But the reload time on this Bangle is too slow for my taste, it may be expensive to boost it up to Toothless' shot limit reload but knowing me; I've got more than what I require to make this a real and true weapon for the greedy to get their hands on" Raedwit chuckled without even having to open his mouth

"And they ain't gettin' nothin' on their hands I tell ya' what!" Bladehead finished

"The Chrono Quicksilver cannot be exhausted nor be drained of it's powers by any means, so it's a Artifact worth for the Historical Museums to tell in the future that lies beyond our reach. Until that time comes for when the pages are written and the truth of everything must be told, this Bangle is now yours to wear until it is buried with you and you alone"

With that stated, Raedwit left with Barf and Belch as he flew back to the Main Hall while Bladehead left with Storm. Drayko went off to the opposite direction and headed for the Pendulum Guard Cafe Tavern with Toothless since he needed something to eat, especially an Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae since the bartender serves that along with Pepperoni Pizza with nothing else on it. He of course would never be without an D&R Root Beer as it was also something they served there, he just needed a little break since he has not much left to prepare for. But nonetheless, he was always assured that there was bound to be another attack by Bludvist's Army of Dragon Hunters

It was never meant to be seen nor meant as a joke, for Stoick knew all to well of what happened long ago... but that is a story meant for another time; but it will be told and known so that the mistakes must not be made again

* * *

The idea for the "Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver" came from the from the following Devil May Cry Games in order that all have a Time Manipulation item:

Bangle of Time from Devil May Cry (2001)

Chrono Heart in Devil May Cry 2 (2003)

Quicksilver Style from Devil May Cry 3 Special Edition (2005 for Original Version/2006)

Key of Cronus/Chrono Slicer from Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition (2008 for Original Version/2014)

I figured to myself since Drayko and Dante are similar to each other in ways: Why can't Raedwit make a Time Manipulation item for Drayko? Well like I said before, nothing in the HTTYD Franchise Universe is magical; not even the Titan Wing transformation since it's all just a metamorphosis, albeit a rather painful one since the power of the Titan Stones are used for a sacrificial price for power. The Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver is explained through science as Raedwit the Illusionist, whose Illusions are NOT considered magic, is the one who created the stone that converts Lunar Moonlight into Time Manipulation power because isn't Chronos the God/Primordial of Time? Whatever story you write doesn't always have to follow the Mythology it's based on, because I have a future story that's really heavy on Greek Mythology and it's based off of God of War (2005)

But that's mostly because of a character I based off the game's "Character Graveyard" where according to David Jaffe: It's where 3D Models that did not make it into the game are seen/God of War's rejected characters go to die. Specifically I based the Character off of the third concept model of Kratos since the team said they got rid of because it was "Not brutal enough, not vicious enough to be the star of God of War" even though it might of pissed off their first Art Director at the time. It was the one with the Dreadlocks and the peanut tan skin

Another thing I wanted to mention is: Yes, I'm very specific when using a shade of a color like I did just now. But yeah, that's what I wanted to share with you readers and I hope that things like these doesn't turn you away from what I write for you readers, guests and those looking for something interesting to read. Remember this is a suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again and until next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: My take on Greek Mythology portrays and casts Athena in a very malevolent and negative light, as if you didn't know that already; it should be a breath of fresh air from the usual "Everybody Hates Hades" Trope you're used to seeing, which Hades is just doing what he loves and is really a chill bro. Besides, I hate Athena... jealous bitch she is


	8. Chapter 8:Guardians of Pendulum

The rise of the Pendulum Guardians began with a tale of how we came to be and began defending not only our leader, but our home and their home as well...

-Jafaris Thornwhip

(A/N: The Pendulum Guard Cafe Tavern is a little hangout bar I based off of 79's from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 6 Lost Missions episode: Orders. In the previous version I gave no descripton on what it looked like, so allow me to seek retribution and redemption by giving you a look on what it's like since I described in the preceeding chapter that they served Drayko's favorites there. This might also be a short chapter as well. Enjoy!)

In Draconia, an long teenager by the name of Gustav Larson who had a Monstrous Nightmare named after Hookfang although in reverse which Drayko sees as a lazy excuse to be like Raijah happened to walking out in the late hours of the night. He was once a child of Berk before he ran away due to his withering faithfulness to his old mother since she tried to trade him for Fishleg's stone of good fortune he found, though it was a long time ago and Hiccup was still there. Drayko gave him a new family and he was training to become a Dragon Rider at the Dragon's Edge, while also being the Leader of the Renegade Reniforcement Defense team

Not only did they have Dragons who belong to more than one Rider such as Maria for example, they also provided reinforcements and backup like the name suggested; that and Gustav was more of a renegade nonetheless, anyone who was like Gustav was a renegade which made sense. He happened to wear the same helmet as always but also wore the same tunic with Snotbitch's stitching and belt buckle, Ruffnut's old vest and blue boots, Astrid's shoulder guards as knee pads, Tuffnut's old cloth bracers and a old necklace with a Dragon's claw/fang. He wanted to know more about these Pendulum Guards that suddenly appeared since he wasn't present at all when these guys came

He saw Drayko enter the Pendulum Guard Cafe Tavern and followed him inside. The building was designed like an Inn but functioned as exactly what it says, it had table booths with an table counter and felt like a bar. It had what any other tavern had and was mostly filled with Pendulum Guards who all enjoyed a good time, eating and drinking away all while they had their own entertainment as it was mostly dark but also lit up to brighten the place. Drayko happened to be at one of the booths with Jafaris Thornwhip and his fellow men, Gustav immediately walked up to them

"I don't want to interrupt anything but I wanted to ask something"

"Ask away and leave dammit, you have no buisness here for a teen" Drayko drinked away from his D&R Root Beer

"I wasn't present when you guys showed up here, how did you guys come to be?" Gustav asked, being wrapped by Fanghook's tail; whom the Nightmare was much more gentler and compassionate than Raijah's violent and combat heavy counterpart: Hookfang. Jafaris sat back and began to tell the story

"When Draconia needed defense against all who stood against her glory, we the Pendulum Guardians have aided the Knights like the best of the best; trained to be the best within the Dragon's Edge because it's not just for the New Riders anymore. It all began with an tale that started this whole faction" Gustav and Fanghook were in the least to say, excited about hearing the story as Drayko bit into his Pizza and began telling how it began

"It was a cold day, which Draconia's become a more than just a really big island. It was more like a entire nation inhabiting a large continent all of it's own with the ever expanding land that concealed itself within the fog of Midnight. Toothless was *still* a Night Fury at the time being and I was inside my bedroom going over some thoughts of Draconia having it's own defense to keep it's attackers behind our backs at bay. This is what was going through during your time at the School of Dragons"

HTTYD

We flashback to an earlier time as Drayko was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, writing down an idea for Draconia to defend itself if he and the Knights are absent for the time being. He knew that the Wild Dragons lived here and the Riders could defend their Island, but even they know their limits and they can't help too much; they did create some new weaponry but they can only help so much that they are all what one Tribe can do. However it was the threat of the Dragon Hunters that prompted him to come up with this idea

Drayko explained this to General Scorpio and being a very trusted friend, he did not once question him since Draconia does need more than a extra helping hand. When he immediately thought of the design for this new idea since it was an type of Guard and Watchmen meant to act like sentinels for when they're not here, he drew the design in his sketchbook he's always been carrying since his time on Berk and was finished with a basic sketch when the door was being knocked on

"Come in" He called from the inside, sounding more lively than the present. The doors opened and General Scorpio happened to be waiting

"Has your sketch been finished?" He asked

"Yes it's ready just about now" He replied, handing him the basic design of the new Pendulum Guardians/Pendulum Guard that was drawn by him. Taken some time and given some basic clothing, masks and weapons

"The Dragon Riders are outside and ready for your training"

"Thanks, General; I'll be out there in a moment"

When he did appear before the Dragon Riders, he began explaining what it means to be a Pendulum Guardian and what it feels like to be one. He went on to explain the black masks they wear as it will keep them hidden and unknown, the weapons forged by Bladehead to increase their talents to the robes and armor they wore that will keep them ready to defend their home by all means mandatory and necessary. They were all taught everything what they needed to know as the General directed them over to where the Dragon Rider, Jafaris Thornwhip will be leading them to before they began their training in the following days

These included the usual things such as fighting armed and unarmed, but also had dual wielding, stopping anyone who tried to harm the Knights and Dragons, throwing and spinning their double balded scythes, escorting and lining up, defending the line and much more. When they first aided the Knights in action, they managed to do fairy decent before they soon began rising from decent to the best of the best when Draconia was attacked by Berserkers, Bandits, Hostile Dragons which is a rare time for such a thing to happen and other such threats like Ryker and the Dragon Hunters for example. However with such amazing victories, there comes those moments as the Dragon Riders don't seem to understand how they train to be Pendulum Guards. They believed it was simple but in reality that was not the case, they were also trained to tame Dragons the hard way when no other option was available

Since they were acting in the role of sentinels, they tended to keep an very low profile around other Dragon Riders as they were trained with their weapons alone, they didn't seem to notice nor mind Drayko watching them use their weapons they spin either by hand or automatically which they either throw, intimidatingly threaten or just preform skills and tricks of their own accord. They're not bound to follow rules that restrain their free time, Draconia is it's own boss and follows it's own rules; not others. Nevertheless, Drayko is their leader and they followed orders from him because they knew what's best for themselves

One of these individuals happened to be Jafaris Thornwhip, who was in his time before becoming the Leader of the Pendulum Guards which happened to be this day. He was busy looking out for some unseen attackers when Raedwit approached him, he turned to see the Illusionist walking to him with some news for him. "Raedwit, what brings you here? I'm just keeping watch for anyone who might attack without us knowing"

"Drayko requests your attention, he has something special for you" Jafaris proceeded to jump down from his spot and follow the enigmatic Zippleback Rider to the Main Hall. He was wondering what kind of special thing did their leader have for him of all things? Well he was about to find out for himself, but if only it was simple because now there was some Pendulum Guards running pass them and heading to the Arena

"What is happening?" Jafaris demanded to know

"A Dragon Root Arrow has been fired into a Snafflefang, we're heading over to stop this violent outburst"

"Pardon me Raedwit, I have important business to attend with" Jafaris immediately ran off, leaving behind the Illusionist as he made his way to the Arena to join the other Pendulum Guards. When he did see what the hell was going on, he saw that the Arrow was jammed into it's stomach and was acting both agitation and aggression against it's Rider and a fellow friend. He jumped into the scene with his fellow Guardians as it roared at him, to which he activated his Double Bladed Scythes

"Cease Hostility!" He ordered as the Snafflefang smacked his Rider across the field, having him hit the wall and collapsing onto his knees. Seeing that there was no other way to deal in this, Jafaris turned to his men and gave them an order. "Half of you, find the source of where the Arrow was shot. The rest of us will take care of this Snafflefang"

"Right away Captain!" Half of the Pendulum Guards run off to find the source while Jafaris and the rest of the Guardians stay by his side to confront this infected Dragon. The Snafflefang fired off it's brightly colored and explosive fireball towards the Pendulum Guards, who dodged the incoming attack and retaliated by throwing their scythes towards the Dragon; although leaving some cuts and scars on it's scales, it was pinned temporarily to the wall as the Pendulum Guards got to work on trying to get close enough

But the Snafflefang resisted and freed half of itself from the wall, to which the Double Bladed Scythes returned to their hands like an boomerang. Jafaris proceeded to throw one at a time, to which he forced the beast to dodge and only once did the fireball hit him; but he recovered quickly as the Snafflefang began to charge at him, being forced to preform Drayko's infamous flying kick towards the snout along with his men in order to send this Dragon flying backwards. The men had gotten a grip on the Snafflefang and restrained the beast, firing off one last time towards Jafaris who sidestepped the incoming attack and landing a cold and brutal punch to the face; knocking it out as he tended to the Rider

"Arson will see to your Snafflefang's injuries right away"

"I understand, thanks..."

Jafaris nodded as he went back to the Dragon and removed the Dragon Root Arrow just as he was informed that the other half of the Pendulum Guards have gotten a hold on the Hunter. So without another minute of hesitation, Jafaris climbed up to the roof of the Arena and jumped to gain altitude with his spinning scythe in one hand while his other one was not in use for the moment being. He arrived at the location where the Hunter was being held and thrown to the ground, begging for mercy as Ryker and Krogan sent him to Draconia to secretly preform this task. However his pleads had fallen on deaf ears

"You have commited treason and threatened a life of an Rider, our Leader Drayko would rather see you dead than to live and attack another Dragon. Your nightmare begins now" With that now stated, he spun both of his scythes this time around and threw them both at the Hunter; dismembering and decapitating the victim as he collapsed to the ground, the blood staining his robes and the grass as Jafaris took his leave. But not before congratuating his men for taking out this hidden enemy. "You have all down well men, but be on the look out for more of these hidden attackers; the Hunters are bound to try again and have us distracted to keep our focus away from the situation at hand" He warned them as he returned back to where Raedwit was

"Has the Hunter been taken care of?" The enigmatic Zippleback Rider asked

"It has been done, now let's be on our way" He replied

Raedwit nodded and continued forth to the Main Hall, walking the rest of the way there as they went up the steps and entered through the doors; Raedwit continued to escort him upstairs and through the bedroom hallway before reaching Drayko's Room. Inside happened to be a little ceremony for him, he was sure it was meant to be something. Drayko stood in the middle with the Pendulum Guards forming a circle around him with their weapons held like staffs vertically and with both Toothless and Vixen by his side like always. Jafaris turned back to see Raedwit as he smiled and nodded to him, knowing that it was meant to be a final test for his leadership

"Jafaris Thornwhip, step forward" Drayko asked him, he did what he was told and bent down on one knee with his head down just as Drayko brought out Inferno

"By the heart of the Dragon you possess in you, by the shadows of the Night Fury you hide within, by the fear of the Zippleback you strike into our foes and by the burning fires of the Dragons that never go out. I name thy Jafaris Thornwhip" He then slashed away at the Cuffs that all Pendulum Guards in training usually wear, as they fell to the ground and Drayko finished as he proclaimed him; "Leader of the Pendulum Guards, come forth and be ready at dawn to dusk as always in our absence" Jafaris stood up and nodded, now accepting his role as the new leader of the Pendulum Guardians

For the many battles as the new leader, Jafaris Thornwhip proved to be unbeatable as he sparred with the main Knights, his other comrades, the Dragons themselves and even General Scorpio; whom he was only rivaled by and showed both great respect and gratitude towards, admitting that even he cannot rise above nor outrank him as he is the Leader of an Draconia Watchmen defense while Scorpio is a fearsome general of the Dragon's Edge

It was then that the Flashback of the past ended here as reality returns with Drayko ending the story with a little monologue of sorts

HTTYD

"Draconia has remained untouchable thanks to the Pendulum Guardians, but any Wild Dragon may pass since they pose no threat and are easily defeated if they find it in their hearts to even attack. Even the strongest shall fall harder by the powers of us combined. Let this be your answer to your little question, now leave us as I want you to ask no further questions" Drayko finished as he returned to eating his Pizza and drinking his Root Beer

To say that Gustav and Fanghook were wildly interested in the Pendulum Guardians would be a understatement. Now they really have seen everything from them, so now they're not just some enigmatic masked Sentinel Riders. However Gustave couldn't help but notice that Drayko said that Toothless was "Still" an Night Fury at the time, he was going to ask until Toothless stopped him from doing so; Drayko is very private about what happened during his time at the Dragon's Edge and suggested that he thinks no further about it, if he wants to keep his sanity that is

"You'd rather be spending the night in Drenchwood Forest than knowing what has become of Toothless, not worth going through the trouble of finding out" Jafaris Thornwhip informed him as Gustav and Fanghook left the Pendulum Guardian Cafe Tavern, still he couldn't get it out of his head and wondered to himself

"What did he mean by that, unless... oh no" He all took this into consideration before he realized that he remembered seeing him speaking to General Scorpio with an Unknown Rider wearing the exact same armor as him as he is today. He also took into Toothless' mysterious absence unless that human is in face, his Night Fury. "What happened to him and what made Drayko act so cold to everyone?" These were all questions that continued to gather up dust in his brain before he took off on Fanghook

In the meantime, Drayko went to the Cove with Toothless since he hasn't used a shower here in a long time; he's always had time to himself and figured that he could at least not stink like rancid bullshit. Speaking of such, he went into thinking about the Dragons he's met like Torch for example

While his mother was not known at the time, the Typhoomerang Hatchling was one of the most spoiled rotten little fuckers he'd had to deal with. Bastard made Toothless steaming with hatred but also made Vixen jealous due to his hellbent desire of not sharing, eating all their foods and stealing their beds like true bastard. Unlike Hiccup who would've clearly just berated his Night Fury for his enviousness and was blind to Torch's misdeeds, Drayko was not that blind old fucknut and he did not take his little teasing and rivalry too lightly. If there was one thing that still boggled his mother's brain to this day but gave no shits about it now that she was reunited, it was the mystery of how Torch ended up with Drayko's foot up his ass and fist in his face; regardless of such, Torch's Mother bowed to Drayko in respect since no one and she does mean NO ONE dares to fuck with the Slayer of Red Death, the Bane of Queens

He remembered raising an Typhoomerang Hatchling who he named "Torch" since he did not appear to have any parents of his own, Vixen was an little jealous but she managed to overcome it while Toothless did not give "One Single Quarter of Nickle Fuck up the Shitting Dime Ass" about him raising it before there were signs of Torch's Mother arriving which he then alerted his Rider, they reunited the Hatchling and Mother and they flew off but not before Torch's Mother bowed to Drayko in respect since no one (and I mean NO ONE) dares to fuck with an Legend who slain Red Death, The Bane of Queens

Drayko continued to spend some time alone with Toothless and Vixen as Jacqueline found the three of them in their Cove, sitting down with the former as he was already too busy thinking to himself. "Listen Drayko, I too have been thinking about you and Maria since the both of you look like you have interest in each other" Drayko sat up and brushed it off

"No matter how beautiful any woman looked, not even Valkyries of Odin; I would not show any interest in them, just for their wishes"

"But not to me, I think you have a crush on her. Not trying to embarrass you at all, but if you two ever get married to one another; I hope your children carries on your legacy because you know your limits"

"My relationship with Maria is just a simple romance, I'm no man who instantly falls in love with her nor an man who reveals to her my feelings; just to get slammed, rejected and teased about it. Neither am I the one who lusts after a woman and tries everything in my power to get her to be mine, it's always the same in these tales of love; there's never a happy ending. Hiccup showed no interest in a Shield Maiden named Astrid Hofferson and I show no interest in Maria, just to respect her wishes because she deserves a better mate than me" He calmly spoke as the Empress consulted him

"That's what they all say and go through before they eventually reveal their feelings to one another, soon you'll be together and you can still have your own free time with your friends; because no one needs to be together or alone all the time" Drayko scowled and sneered at the wise words of the Empress

"I've seen what stereotypes they act like and Maria ain't no princess who should be married off like a piece of property, all because of a law that requires her to do so by her next birthday"

"Wherever did you hear that from?"

"Fairytales, stories about the maverick princess who seeks one and one person only; and that one being the one seen in her dreams"

While they spoke together, Maria was using her abilities as a Huntress to spy on what they were up to. Her response right now was this,"He saw through the usual tropes and patterns of how romance is told, clever son of a bitch. Although it is true I'm intrigued by him, I better keep it hidden for now until the time is right and that things are... back in order" She thought as she left with Jacqueline doing the same. Drayko removed his armor and clothing from underneath as he entered the water and decided to take a bath, which the usual cycle began as Toothless and Vixen began stroking his back with their tongues like always

"You guys just like doing this don't you?"Toothless and Vixen nodded, Drayko did not complain at all and let them continue; always enjoying that little ticklish feeling whenever he took a bath in the New Cove

HTTYD

Meanwhile back on Berk, Gothi was sitting in the middle of the Forest on a flat rock; for she was meditating and feeling almost ill like since her visions revealed such horrible things about what lied ahead for the future. More specifically, what Drayko would do to Berk but understood as Stoick would set out on a ship to discover Draconia and attack. She could almost feel Drayko believing like Hiccup that the Gods have forsaken him, which left him to believe in another culture and another legend elsewhere

She stood up and left the Forest, taking the path and entering the Village as she passed by Spitelout; telling him this on his way,"Your secret is safe with me" He nodded and continued to walk to the Cove while she made her way to Stoick's House, there was something that the Chieftain had to know about and it was concerning his son. She approached the House as Stoick opened and let her inside

"Please by all means, come in" He let her in as she stepped inside and sat down with the Chieftain. "There seems to be something bothering you, Elder"

"It concerns your son, Stoick"

"So it does, It was wrong for me to brush you off and call his destiny nothing but a plot of betrayal and revenge"

"I know you believe Drayko Ryder is responsible for what happened to your son"

"I have nothing to apologize for that, he took away the only image of my lost love and now I'm going to make things right by hunting and having him blood eagled for execution. But for the time being, he's not too much of a threat; he's just a Devil Rider with a army of Devils that we can take head on"

"In truth, he's not since there's more to it than what happened at the Nest"

"Alright, tell me everything you've seen. I'm listening" Stoick responded with a calm tone

"Have you ever heard of the Legend known as Emperor Dretzymiro, the Fallen Emperor?"

"Johann hasn't told me that story before, but maybe because I was too busy to listen. Proceed"

"What I'm about to tell you is not a vision, but a warning from the Gods: It involves both Drayko and the Madgod they call him, Drago Bludvist"

"So I guess Madman isn't fitting enough anymore, but nothing ends well with him; we Chieftains learned the hard way back then"

"It begins when Drago seeks to become an actual Dragon God, he's going that far to show his superiority and he's going to not only make sure that Drayko does not stand in his way; but destroy Berk as well for what happened long ago during your meeting with the other deceased Chieftains..."

"Now I really have heard everything" Stoick replied in fear. Not by Drago's plans, but by the reality of having him as an actual Dragon God. The future is looking rather bleak, fogged and clouded for the Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe; and it's about to get much worse...

"Drayko may not be too much of a threat for now, but once he starts waging war against him and succeeds in victory; then there may be no return from the dark path he's walking down from"

* * *

That may not be a good way to end such a Chapter, but whoever said I always wrote good ways to end chilling conclusions to be picked up later on? We all have that kind of feeling and not everything has to be so complex, all got to make it simple and save the complexity in mind for the bigger boys of the Stories we write. BTW I happened to get this message from a Author named Scrumblenut, here's his message:

" **I appreciate the blunt way of explaining some things in your story and not sugar coating it, as most people, including me do. Never stop this, as it creates an aura that people learn to respect** "

I do suppose that it's true because I just like explaining some things the way I want to do, not others because it's like with what the late Gene Wilder's Willy Wonka said to Charlie at the end of the classic film, which the Tim Burton film would've made Roald Dahl at least happy had he not died in 1990 on November 23 (Thanksgiving of all Holidays, damn that sucks) This is what he said to Charlie:

" ** _I can't go on forever and I don't really want to try. So who can I trust to run the factory when I leave and take care of the Oompa Loompas for me? Not a grown up. A grown up would want to do everything his own way, not mine. So that's why I decided a long time ago that I had to find a child. A very honest, loving child to whom I could tell all my most precious candy making secrets_** "

Exactly what it says, anyone who wasn't honest and loving would do want to do everything their own way; not mine. Remember this suggestion of mine: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise Feel free to review and Until we meet again next time...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I was looking at the Tailfins for Toothless and I thought I saw another spare tail that was an AirForce Blue color, turned out to be the tint on his scales though; and here I thought I could add it to the Blue Tailfin series, fuck me...


	9. Chapter 9:Blight Returns

Any Scauldron would find Drenchwood Forest and any Tidal Dragon for that matter would call it a paradise compared to Lava-Lout Island, those slavery loving snakes in helmets not only had Dragon Flesh clothing but everything to know that they were one of the most cruel and evil ones we've had fought in the past. Stoick's descendant during Hiccup I's time had a limp because of them...

-Spitelout

As the stars began to go down as a sign of the new morning coming this way, Drayko had returned to the Main Hall to grab something from Bladehead's Smithery inside and mounted onto Toothless before taking off; leaving the other Knights to follow him from far behind while Raedwit once again let Jaxqueline mount onto Barf and Belch, as the Illusionist has made it clear from time to time again: No one needs a Second Rider just to ride a Zippleback of all Dragons in the Archipelago (A/N: This was written because Hiccup stated in "Twinsanity" that you need two riders, which is fucking bullshit and also: It's Gothi, not Goa-thee. Get it right you fucking Dragon Riders of Berk!)

Flying back to Mierviea Vde Rallie didn't take too long as the sun was just beginning to rise from the horizon once again, they flew over to the forest canyon area of the land and touched down in the circle clearing of the forest; which the entrance was a few miles before them. Some of the trees around them had hanging mangled and bloodied bodies that still dripped and streamed down from their long dried wounds, some of them were skeletons pierced by arrows and stabbed by weapons such as swords for example; it was quite horrifying to witness but that could be because it's more or less an warning to any tresspassers. Nonetheless, Heather held her Double Axe just in case there was an ambush up ahead

"I know girl, whoever comes this way to ambush us will be dead before they know it" She told Windshear as the Razorwhip cooed in agreement

"Those Hunters are bound to be in more than just trouble" Jacqueline added in

The Knights stood close to each other, ready for what was about to come out of these woods and take them on; reaching the entrance of the Forest thanks to the stone structure of a gate and having Drayko lead the way, entering through and taking the path laid out before them within the heavy dark and deep thicket of the Forest. It was almost shaped like a tunnel with the slopes being curved upward through the wide pathway while an light colored fog lied on the other side, there was of course mist that cooled the air in the morning hours of the night that still has yet to end; although half the stars were down as they chose to use the shortest route in order to reach Mierveia Vde Rallie, but the sudden appearance of this mist made Drayko wonder

Just so happened that Drayko stopped himself and the Knights from proceeding forward as it appeared that there were signs of Blight coming nearby. This time around it was the absence of the ambiance of woodland animals and the incoming toxic green smoke that came this way, along with a shadow appearing as a living suit of armor. Drayko knew that this was not the first time he's fought a living suit of armor, he has fought one and it was the size of a half giant whose armor shined and it's shield was an actual mirror that if shattered and broken; so would the Mirror Knight as he called him, it was what made Drayko go into the "Well-Known" phase as he still had a long road ahead in order to achieve the "Legendary Dragon Rider" title. They immediately changed directions in order to avoid the presence of what looked like Blight emerging from the mist

But while the Knights took the different and selective routes in order to reach the Tomb and avoid Blight at all costs, there was something that made Drayko's blood boil in the burning sun that has yet to rise above the horizon; for the sky was just beginning to brighten up. He couldn't tell why but it was the presence of an New Dragon that was not worth to be tamed nor loved by him, the very same species that aided their evil master in taking out the native Night Furies who roamed this Archipelago; these Dragons weren't the same as Cloudjumper for they did not take their time to think of their actions nor did they hesitate without another second to murder the fearsome, black scaled and mystery shrouded Night Furies in front of him and Toothless. He held his grip close on Inferno and was not going to hesitate at all when dealing with these Night Fury slaying beasts, no... beast did not sound right; Devils was worse but their path to follow Grimmel the Grisly was their own choosing, therefore it was their own damn fault that they would invoke his wrath. He was sure it was Grimmel because he has been suffering nightmares of meeting this bastard of a poaching, extinction craving and hunter of a motherfucking asshole

"Viggo, what are you trying to hide from me...? I will find out and I will kill Grimmel the Grisly" He gripped harder on Inferno and was starting to steam up from his inner hatred, for when the time comes for the Night Fury Hunter to show his face; he will be long left as a rotting corpse behind before he could even lay a single filthy finger on Toothless. The Knights did not pretend to notice his predicament but did not wish to be involved for they knew much better than to force themselves into one's affairs

As it seemed like an hour has passed, they finally reached the entrance of the Tomb where the Prince of Emperor Dretzymiro lied, although he was never put to rest. Empress Jacqueline unsheathed her Jian Sword and stepped forward inside the entrance, turning to face the Knights to tell them: "The real Amulet and the Sword lies inside, I can lead you to them right away; but beware of any sign of demons haunting this area" The Knights all nodded and proceeded to follow her inside, the Tomb itself was large enough to become an entire dungeon all alone by itself. What lied inside was an corridor with rooms that led to nothing of interest, but also gave a haunting feeling that Blight was about to appear from anywhere; though they eventually entered what appeared to be the Main Floor of the Tomb, with torches that barely lit the area and only further added in to the creepiness

The walls were made of large brick stones and the center had bloodied markings of hand smears with bloodied teeth, bones and even a half jaw skull; this was clearly not the first time that fights like the one before the Knights and Empress had broken out in places such as here, the Empress had experienced it all first hand and it was better to be left untold. Taking the flight of stairs down to the path and heading along the path, they entered through the door and found themselves in need to fly towards the top of the tower where the windows had the toxic green mist fuming from outside. They easily dealt with ascending up the tall tower and continued to walk through, entering the chambers with rotating puzzles to which when solved; they opened up new passageways for them to enter inside

For as long as they were inside of the Tomb, the Knights and Empress continued to enter one chamber after another until there was the second-to-final chamber; to which involved highlighting platforms that flashed and faded out frequently, giving them a sense of where they were. They watched on to memorize the disappearing platforms' pattern to which Drayko and Maria decided to attempt this together, they both jumped onto each of the platofrms that appeared and soon reached the stone pillar which had an beating stone heart. Using Inferno to slash at the beating heart made of stone, he shattered it into pieces and triggered a door to open into some more chambers. Jumping down to the first chamber while Maria went into the second, the two of them entered inside with different results

Drayko's chamber involved a gauntlet of fighting some possessed armored gibbets with skeletons who were burning alive in cursed cyan flames created by Blight to stop those who trespass in his Tomb. These demons wielded either large saw edged cleavers, dual bronze longswords and shield saws which are projectile weapons that Tubison also wields. Drayko gave them one hell of a slashing and hacking with Inferno as they were taken out quickly, falling apart within minutes and collapsing into pieces where they cannot be revived. Though these demons had slashed Drayko and gotten onto his back where they tried to take his head by holding their weapons against his neck, but the Slayer of Red Death grabbed them by the chest and slammed them towards the ground; shattering them into pieces once again as he did before. If these were his Doppelgangers of himself, then there would've been blood involved but would also be a fucking nightmare due to Blight making them relentless and murderous; even worse as if he needed to protect someone he cares about

(A/N: Yes, I'm referencing the part in God of War 2005 where you protect your family from Ares' evil Doppelgangers. That part is a fucking nightmare on God Mode, DO NOT ATTEMPT A NO UPGRADE RUN BECAUSE YOU CANNOT WIN THAT CLONE BATTLE WITHOUT RAGE OF THE GODS, POSEDION'S RAGE AND ARMY OF HADES ALL MAX LEVEL!)

Maria's chamber on the other hand was more puzzle based as it involved her avoiding the traps laid out before her, fitting in the keypieces here, flicking some levers there, what's not to say? Now of course she had the easy route but still fought the awakened possessed monsters nonetheless. Using her marksmanship as a Huntress of Nadders thanks to training with Stormfly, she fired off two arrows after another pair with an extra shot thrown in each time; striking her targets and freezing them in place with Articwind before destroying them into frozen chunks of bloodied pieces, and ultimately receiving a little prize in the end as the final chamber opened. Meanwhile Drayko slain the last of the demons and recieved Treasure as compensation. The two returned to each other upon reaching the final chamber before regrouping as a whole

"You did well Maria, even that chamber wasn't built for me. Rather fight an gauntlet more than go through the hell you were born to dive into" Maria did catch the rare humor he added in but Drayko immediately returned to his current state

"You pouting because you were you worried for me..? You need to get some fresh air and light sometime, everyone else is trying it" She teased him

"Don't talk down to me like you care as my wife, I enjoy being in the dark and having the silence with my bud Toothless; besides it means I get to eat all the Pepperoni Pizza and Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundaes I want..."

"Dammit Drayko, I thought I told you to go easy on the Sundaes; that's what I've been telling you for the past few months before this all started, and don't tell me that's all you're eating nowadays. God dammit, you're a deaf moron you know that?!" She scolded him lightly, as if Drayko really cared at all

"Don't talk to me like you're my gold digging hooker bitch that wants money and nothing more, the only reward you love more than treasure is flying with Stormfly in the morning"

"Well at least I don't get constant Brain Freeze every now and then..."

"Neither do I feel weary when I return from flying out at sunrise"

"I hope you're both done there Mr. and Mrs. Ryder-Krofter because we're just about to get those two items you need" Heather interrupted, while secretly giggling at the sight them acting like an unhappy married old couple

"Ryder is NOT my last name, it's only a surname"

"And your middle name would be?"

"Krarnmos (CRANE-MOSE) III"

"That was just a joke, I wasn't expecting you to answer that"

"Shut up..." Drayko "Krarnmos" Ryder III ended, starting to get a headache and becoming seriously irritated

Once the conversation between the two has finally ended, the Knights entered the Final Chamber with the Empress leading the way in; the room was large enough to be an arena itself and from the steps on the south of the room was the resting place of the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro itself. It was an Jian Bastard/Longsword with the Hushou being designed to resemble the Dragon that the Fallen Emperor himself rode into battle while the blade was wrapped in metallic cording, the Jiantan also sported the face of the Unknown Dragon that resembled more of an Wolf than a Reptile. The real Amulet of Empress Jacqueline was hanging from the Hushou by the chains

"I was hoping that the Sword would be the last one we get. The most important item is received last, isn't that how it always works out?" Heather asked

"In what the stories of adventures tell you, yes that's how it's always structured but Drago was coming after this and we needed to get it first beforehand. Now there is just one more item left, the Chalice of Mandragora" Jacqueline told her walking up the steps to pull the sword out

Just before she could such thing, the doors locked themselves and closed everywhere as the front wall opened up from the sides; revealing themselves to be two doors and releasing the Guardian of the Tomb, known as "Tartarussian"

(A/N: Yeah I'm using a Boss from Devil May Cry 2, I warned you before and told you in the summary that it's based off of DMC 2. I have nothing more to say to you, just the fact that I don't want any complaints because this is intentional; but just try to imagine hearing "Cursed Giant" when they're fighting this Guardian)

Tartarussian was an large brute of a demon who was fully encased with thick strips of iron gibbets, it's flesh was a denim blue color and it's weaponry was a dual pair of giant flails with white holes sporting a blue tint. It had two black heads with one white eye and appeared to have some sort of spikes on the back of their twin heads, they had claws which also held the giant retractable flails. It stepped out of the hidden chamber before laughing as any demon would, especially under the control of Blight

The demon started to whip both of it's large chained flails towards Drayko first, who dodged and had Toothless blast the Guardian with a round of Plasma Bolts which managed to cause Tartarussian to bleed out and smoke; but immediately smacked the Night Fury away very hard, causing some bruising injuries. Drayko counterattacked with an ramming into the Guardian with his Shield and letting out a flurry of fiery slashes, he was punched away as Eret ran up to the iron gibbeted demon and slashed away furiously with his dual swords; Maria fired off her arrows while Stormfly shot her spines against this Guardian, to which he spun his flail in circles to deflect some of the incoming projectiles

Cloudjumper tackled onto Tartarussian and attempted to maul the Guardian to death, Valka on the other hand used her Staff to bludgeon the flesh of the demon; which did cause some blood to be spilled out, but she also used it to hook onto one of the heads and slam the Guardian towards the wall. This allowed her to command the Knight's Dragons to bombard the demon with their combined fire types which had definitely put a dent and a blast onto the demon's flesh. But this did not stop it when Tartarussian flung his flail towards the Dragons and forced them to dodge, some of them were struck and sent flying backwards

Skullcrusher ran forward, sprinting with adrenaline rush before ramming into Tartarussian; to which the Guardian had caught the Rumblehorn's attack, but was being pushed back towards the wall once again. Using this distraction to his advantage, Raijah had Hookfang burst into flames and attack with a stream of Kerosene that immediately struck the Guardian while the former fired off his Phoenix Talon's retractable blades that stabbed into the denim blue flesh. The Scorching Vigilante immediately jumped forward and slashed across it's armored body. Maria also took this time to throw Arcticwind to free the Guardian in place and allow Raijah to set himself on fire, thanks to wearing pants made of his Nightmare's scales

Heather rushed forward with her Double Axe and spun it around herself against the demon like a cyclone, even resorting to rapidly stabbing it's exposed denim blue flesh in order to have it bleed out much faster. Combined with Windshear's bright blue fire and her skills with a weapon she created, this attacking streak had forced Tartarussian to try and smash the Razorwhip Raider; who dodged the incoming attack and slashed against one of the head's necks, slicing it enough to cause an stream of blood but not enough to decapitate the Guardian. She even used her debatably deceased late brother's Crossbow to fire a round of two bolts into the demon rapidly, distracting the Guardian and having Tartarussian fling his flail over to her; which she also dodged and threw her Double Axe towards, stabbing deep into it's skin

Not even Tartarussian was safe from Dragur and Rose's barraging assault of their own, consisting of an spinning Scythe Throw and a shower of acid upon the demon; the Guardian was forced to deflect their attacks regardless of the latter being acid of all substances, burning through his defenses. Arson opened fire on launching disc blades towards the Guardian while Vixen ran forward to dig her fangs into the demon's flesh, during this time Tartarussian smacked both Dagur and Rose away from attacking him but was instead bombarded with Raedwit igniting a explosive pair of Zippleback Grenades that both blinded and blasted the demon away. Drayko ran forward with Inferno in his right hand and slashed away at the remaining armor pieces as Toothless finished the fight off with an full powered Plasma Bolt to the chest

Tartarussian's flesh exploded from the impact as the demon lost it's balance, tipping backward and falling on it's back; the Guardian was defeated at last, disappearing in a rotting vortex of demonic blood that it spilled all around itself. Now it was made clear that Blight was here before they came, due to the presence of demons in this sacred tomb dedicated to the Prince of Emperor Dretzymiro. There was just something unfathomly suspicious about the presence of Blight's Demons be present here, they wouldn't be attacking a place like this at all; it's clearly not in their unpredictable and questionable nature.

Once the Amulet was taken and the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro was released from it's resting place thanks to the likes of Jacqueline, this rumbling in the tomb had shaken off the thick dust and stone dirt to reveal a carving of more lore about the Fallen Emperor himself. What it stated was that the Emperor had felt responsible for the curse of his own people and the plague of the demons that roamed Mierviea Vde Rallie that still continued to this day, although back then it was a rare occurrence while here it's becoming more common than not. A warrior by the name of Ivorius Helmbreaker was ordered by him to take his own life, which he did without question for he knew what the Fallen Emperor wanted: to die with forgiveness than to live with the fear of everyone rising against him after what his son had done to them all. However, that was just a sign of his madness without being with his son

"Not even my husband was safe from madness, it's been a long while since we lost our son" Jacqueline felt guilty for not telling them this earlier, Drayko only glared as he turned away and told the Knights to move out for he wanted some answers for how Drago got his Bewilderbeast at the Cathedral. Once again Vixen was held in Raedwit's arms and Maria looked back at the wall one last time before following Drayko's lead

HTTYD

By the time they exited out of the Tomb belonging to the unrestful son of Emperor Dretzymiro and Empress Jacqueline, there was a sudden shout giving the order to fire as well as a catapult launching an flaming, molten, burning and hardened boulder of soil that aimed towards the Knights; which they easily dodged as the projectile made impact and the Dragon Hunters revealed themselves, with Viggo just so happening to be leading this little group of archers, arbalists, swordsmen, axe-wielders and other such Hunters

"Viggo!" Raijah yelled as the Dragon Hunter's Commander (A/N: Not the one from Enemy of my Enemy, he comes later...) jumped down and taunted Drayko by saying this to him

"That was too easy for us, you on the other hand is pathetically predictable to lead us here; like a moth to the burning flame" Drayko's eyes narrowed as Viggo silenced the Commander by shutting him up before speaking to him

"I should thank you for saving our Hunters the trouble of having to go into that Tomb with our best men by our side. And I see you've gotten yourself acquainted with our little spy that my brother tried to kill, I knew she would always find a way out of messes she gets into" He had his arms crossed

"Viggo, what are you hiding from me about... that dickhead Grimmel?" He asked

"Consider this a reward, you never get enough to be happy with anyways; that and you're both older and wise enough to know the truth so here we go: Knowing that Grimmel is a Night Fury Hunter, he's not without taming Dragons of his own as he can't do it alone. Tell me have you ever met a Deathgripper before? Like Changewings they have their own Acid Blasts and unlike any others you've seen before, they have mantis pincers for arm. Not only do they have a sedative sting but they also sport huge tusks and even worse: they're cannibals like Death Songs and I know how much you hate them, I can see the image of their species burning alive by your blade and forcing them to change their diet. I assure you, Deathgrippers are even WORSE because they do not just seek Toothless as you call him..." Without warning, Drayko immediately burst into flames with a rant

"God dammit, motherfucker! Those cannibal loving assholes! Those fucking devils without a heart! Hunting down Night Furies and loving that motherfucking asshole like their favorite hero instead of murdering those Amber-spraying dickheads?! I must be the most biggest fucking moron in the whole fucking Archipelago! I'm gonna rip their fucking tusks out and shove it up their fucking shitholes just to show how cold and fucking heartless they are before I kill them all myself!" He screamed out in his dreadful and unbounded but uncontrollable anger, all while violently swinging Inferno against the environment before slamming one Hunter into the rocks and breaking another one's ribs with a single punch to the chest; steaming worse than overcooked food

"I warned them all what happened if you found out, worse than they expected. Now then let's skip ahead to the juicy bits that we came here for. I have a second compensation for you but first, hand them over will you?" He demanded calmly, Drayko, not trusting another word from Viggo and pissed enough at knowing the truth about a New Dragon who was responsible for killing Toothless' kind, throws the Sword towards the treebranch to the west side of him and throws the Amulet to the bushes. Viggo took this as a challenge

"Yeah that must've slipped through my mind, knowing me your reward comes first as I am an honorable- no, a well meant and fair buisnessman is more like it since you hate hearing the word Honor, and I shouldn't trouble you any further now" He unsheathed his Original Sword his back and held it by his side. "But of course, you're willing to earn that compensation firsthand" Drayko responded by igniting Inferno and bringing out his Shield to fight

"Viggo, you've gone insane" A Hunter called him out

"And you're all getting soft on these Knights, what difference does it make?" Viggo countered

Before the two leaders could fight and duel each other however, an familiar toxic green mist had started to emerge from the Tomb to infect Viggo and the Hunters; the latter having collapsed on their knees and violently vomiting the remains of what once was onto the ground while the former had the worst of it all, feeling the pain of eternal bleeding in his skin and weakening him to the point of being unable to fight. Blight materialized from the thick mist and appeared before Viggo,"He is mine and mine alone to duel, no one else has the right mortal"

"Damn you, interfering with our business. This is just the beginning, we will duel each other before one of us becomes victorious in the end; do not forget that warning Drayko" He vomited painfully and harshly one last time before retreating with his men. Blight on the hand turned to face Drayko

"I have returned for you Drayko Ryder, Slayer of Red Death. The unmatched powers of Goldnail shall dispel your infernal beast from our Duel that will determine the fate of Mierviea Vde Rallie" The demon pointed Goldnail towards Drayko as he continued on,"You may know who I am now, but that does not mean that I know more of the same about who you really are behind the mask!" Drayko ignored him and instead shot a silver crescent blade that slashed through him. The Crescent Blades acted more as a substitute for arrows

"Your beliefs of who I am means nothing, now shut the hell up and let's fight" They both got into a fighting stance as the Knights stood back to watch this fight unfold. Yes it's unnecessary as they can easily take on Blight together, but Blight's toxic mist is just too much to handle; then again it's because Blight will do terrible things for interfering, he's after Drayko after all (A/N: I'm damn aware that I don't give any of the other characters focus, but that's because this is Drayko's story and the tale of revenge has been told one way or another. I do this because he's the Main Protagonist and I do give some of the others their own time, might as well write a series of mythologies of what goes on for the Knights. I did write that but stopped at Maria, the first one, because it just wasn't my thing whenever I attempt to write Fanfics for other sources; you've all been through that phase more than once, I can tell you that for sure)

Blight began his attack first by running towards Drayko, who blocked his incoming attacks before retaliating with his own; a flurry of sword swings and slashes against the demonic living armor possessed by an toxic green mist all around, to which Blight had kicked him away and began a new attack that involved the same as before; except Goldnail never left it's sheathed position since it was so fast, he slightly unsheathed it as a cone shaped distortion that covered itself in sword slashes. Drayko blocked the attack with his Shield and fired another round of Crescent blades towards Blight, forcing the demon onto the defensive while he came rushing in to deliever a barrage of frontal to backal (A/N: I know it's dorsal, but who's writing this?) attacks. Still in rage over the Deathgrippers being responsible, his senses were blocked out; Blight used to his advantage and smacked him away, but had a trick up his sleeve for him

Drayko proceeded to flip Inferno in his hand into a Reverse Grip position, releasing some highly unstable Zippleback Gas and throwing it towards Blight; stabbing him right through as he ignited the sword and pumped a Zippleback Grenade combined with the gas to create a big explosion, this also caused the cursed sword Goldnail to become damaged and in turn: cause Blight become injured and also caused him to say this

"This arena is not suitable for our duel, allow us to fight more freely of our own choice" With that now stated, Blight used his demonic powers of the Underworld to ensare the Knights and envelop them in a storm of his own toxic aura; taking them out of Mierveia Vde Rallie and to a much more suitable environment in the Archipelago, which just so happens to be none other than Drenchwood Forest

Drenchwood Forest was full of tall rainforests all around and overgrown vines everywhere, streams going down due to all the torrential rain that comes pouring down. The whole environment was overflowing with such constant raging storms that finding a dry place is a bitch. If Spitelout was here, he would call this a paradise for the Tidal Dragons

Blight and the Knights appeared atop a large rocky platform of a thick pillar that stood above the overflowing and high rapid streams and waterfalls in the background. Now that they were in a more suitable location, Drayko and Blight continued their duel against one another; their sharp swords and blades clashing with sparks flying and fizzing out, the deafening storms were drowned out by the metal clashing sounds of their swords dancing in each other's hands. The singing melody in the mist and rain continued on until it silenced all at once with Drayko and Blight disarming one another as their swords flew into the air and stabbed the ground, now it was serious. They resorted to brawling by the use of punches, kicks and other such unarmed moves; swinging against each of their target's body parts and slamming down hard on each other, of course Drayko had decided to keep his distance. So he can do this

"SLOWDOWN!" He yelled as everything flashed and turned negative, everything was slowed down as a part of the Time Manipulation function of The Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver. He took this time to reclaim Inferno back and slash the ever unliving hell (A/N: That was intentional because Blight is a demon) out the cursed sword Goldnail, landing in as many slashes and slices before the time slowing effect wore off and everything resumed in the normal speed. But because of what Drayko did earlier, Blight was left severely wounded once again with him splurging out his own crimson and human like blood; spraying everywhere as he was weakened. Raedwit interfered by striking the demon with lightning from his spear, joining in beating down on the demon as Heather held Vixen to cover her eyes from the sight. Before then, the weakened Blight spoke out to the Empress

"The fractured shell of a mortal you called your beloved Prince was too weak, too spineless and was destined to die by my hands and my hands alone. You will know the true meaning of the hell that will become of this land"

"You took my Prince away from me, the Emperor will damn you back to hell from where you came. Be certain of that!" Jacqueline attacked using her Jian Sword, but Blight was easily able to block the attack as the demon laughed and slashed her face; leaving a bleeding scar on her cheek

"You continue to try everything in your and the Emperor's power to keep me at bay from taking your son, only for me to do it myself and take him away by force in the end. Drayko, this will not be the final time we meet; mark these words as now you will be cursed by the one who calls himself, the Dragon God..." Blight vanished in his own toxic mist once again and returned the Knights back to the entrance of the Tomb, the duel has been once but he will return soon

"Looks like Drayko's finally got someone who can rival him in combat" Raijah commented

"Tell me about it, he looks like he got stronger than last time" Eret replied

Drayko didn't care at all and mounted onto Toothless, turning to them and flicking his head silently to the direction of the cathedral; to which they understood and complied, taking off to the skies and having Vixen jump onto his shoulder before licking his his face. "I'll be alright Vixen, there ain't no stopping Legends like us" He reassured as he brought out his new Flight Helmet which looked far more different than before, he would always wear this whenever he took off into long flights

Drayko's Flight Helmet had an diagonally pointed downward cowl with three holes on each side and six more metallic layered parts that went backwards and downwards on the back of his head, going down and covering every part of his skin. The interior sported an black chainmail head that covered his head and did not come off separately when removed. The black part of the Helmet had the crimson flames and silver wings of Drayko's mask and his hair still flowed out due to the chainmail being connected to the front and around the part of the helmet (A/N: This is supposed to resemble the Black Ice Helmet from the Kult of Athena, look it up because you'll understand what I'm talking about)

In the meantime, Fishlegs and Heather had begun to develop some feelings for one another; but chose to keep it hidden from the others as that's what Drayko would've done. It was at this point that Heather told Fishlegs this: "You know, I don't think I'm going back to the Island anytime soon; I'm starting to like this little war going on, even if it doesn't get me any closer to finding where my Brother is"

"You do have some good mapping skills, I can build you an Hut at the Dragon's Edge thanks to the Shovelhelms I tamed by myself; although Drayko did tame two of them with me, just to help me since I've seen him do it lots of times" Heather smiled and replied with this

"I would like that..."

Due to the time that was spent in the tomb and the duel between a Dragon Rider and a Demon, the sun began to go down and nightfall began to approach as the Knights get closer to the Cathedral and Drago's rage for Blight's interference burns stronger than any fires in the hell he's created

* * *

The Fishlegs/Heather relationship and the Drayko/Maria relationship is NOWHERE near close as shipping, it does not count as I am using very basic tropes to help build up this romance. You know, baby steps before they get their kiss in the end; that kind of substance. Oh and speaking of which, I had a little idea for "Knights of the Dragon Riders: Crusaders of the 5th Age" which focuses on heavy Greek Mythology lore with historical truths and my own twists and spins on it; for example: Gods of Olympus have their actual personalities, with Athena being portrayed as a malevolent bitch and Hades being portrayed as passive, unconcerned for the affairs of what goes on in Greece but quick to anger if anyone dares to cross him or just simple take his beloved Persephone, very strict when it came to letting in the living/dead in and out of the Underworld and does NOT take too well when it comes to Athena's scheming

I can't help telling you what I'm planning up ahead for the Knights of the Dragon Riders stories, I love writing them. Remember, this is a suggestion: Don't Like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel feel to Review and Until we meet again next time; I shall return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: A list of Toothless' (It's not Toothless's, it's Toothless'. Get it right!) Tailfins

Original: Found and retrieved by Drayko (Future Story)

Brown: Original Prototype

Brown II: Reinforced Version

Red I: Old Tailfin

Automatic: Made to fly alone with basic control, would've been an manual stirrup to bypass auto gear system for complex maneuvering in combat had Toothless not destroyed it

Red II: Racing Fin, thin and paper and stronger than predecessors. Cut and turn as if it was his organic one

Yellow: Yellow to Greenish Spare tail

Yellow II: Stealth tail with black Strike Class logo

Blue I: One with Toothless' face with Red Eyes and Sapphire Blue

Blue II: Agility Tail with Arctic Blue color and Navy Blue parallel lines and knotwork in between

Purple: Orchid to Eggplant Purple and black with cryptic runes written

Maroon: Candy Red with Maroon lightning

Black: Racing Fin that's black with large and horizontal Red Tailfin crest

Yellow III: Tuscan Sun Yellow with five Apricot Orange skulls drawn

Green: Black with Harlequin to Toxic Green outlined flames, made of Gronckle Iron

Red III: Dual pedals and complex gear system with locking mechanism

Dragon Hunters Tailfin: Sand Dollar Tan with rising fist bathed in Dark Crimson blood meant to represent the Darkblood of the Dragons, made from the sails of The Reaper brigantine. The original resting place of the Dragon Eye


	10. Chapter 10:Scars of the Past

If our own Main Dragon is taken away from us by the Hunters, that's exactly what the Renegade Reinforcement Defense/Group is here for; to provide backup Dragons to use so that we may rescue our own that we've bonded with, as they can never be replaced. Especially not Toothless... Drayko's really wanting to put a arrow through Grimmel's skull and I wouldn't let myself interrupt that execution

-Fishlegs

(A/N: This is a short Chapter, I really want to go back to writing Vengeance on Primal Twilight but I just don't know where to continue on from that point. If I do then I would have to add in some Filler Chapters and that just ain't too good, unless you've all done it one way or another. Enjoy!)

In the night sky that approached Mierveia Vde Rallie, the snow was lightly falling onto the land itself and through this wall of the snow's mist; the Knights flew through the sky over the Old Timely District, very silently as they made sure to keep themselves hidden. Before then they finally arrived at their location, the Cathedral where they touched down on the steps; but this happened to be a trap set up by the Berserkers as Savage appeared with his soldiers, shouting at Heather

"I should've known from the beginning, you betrayed the Berserkers only to side with them. You are nothing but shameful and dishonorable to your Tribe, you disappoint your brother!" Savage berated her

"Oh yeah well I don't give a rat's shitting ass about honoring, you moron!" Drayko growled in a incomprehensible growlishly angry voice, wanting to stab Inferno and burn Savage alive

"What, I-I can't understand you. What the hell did you just say?" Savage asked, not understanding what Drayko just said to him

"My reason for joining them is none of your damn-" Heather was interrupted when Savage bitch slapped her to the ground

"Silence, you traitorous little shit!"

"Don't you touch her like that!" Fishlegs stepped in, grabbed his hand and send his War Hammer slamming into Savage's ribs; sending him flying away into a marketstand set up near the Cathedral; the Berserkers left to tend to their leader

Meatlug got under Fishleg's arm and was stratched in comfort, cooling down as he helped Heather up and entered the Cathedral to meet the Archdeacon inside; who led them up the stairs into his living quarters where they sat down, as the man began to explain why he was expecting them

"Your General, Scorpio I believe he was named came here earlier an few days from now and asked if I knew anything about that Madgod: Drago Bludvist. I told him that I do know as he tried to murder a Bewilderbeast Hatchling..." The Archdeacon solemnly explained as everyone got warm with their Dragons just in case anything bad happens

"This all happened long ago when he was becoming a serious threat to both Man and Dragonkind alike as he's gotten himself followers of all among Europe and Asia, it began on a dark night like this one; but much more sinister for a Woman along with her Husband and Friends were sneaking silently under the docks near this Cathedral to gain sanctuary, they were hunted by the Dragon Hunters of that Madgod"

The Woman held her Dragon Hatchling close in her arms as her Husband and Friends were passing through in the dead of night within the cold, snowfall of winter. It was freezing as hell but the sanctuary they were seeking was going to be their protection, nobody defies against the sacred gods they worship

"By the time we're spotted, we'll be kept out of their reach; I'm sure of it" The Husband spoke out with hope as the Woman calmed her Hatchling who was wrapped in a bundle

"It'll all be over soon little one"

They soon rode through under the bridge and approached the docks as the man steps out and tells the group of Riders. "We require no payment from you, claim your sanctuary at the Cathedral as soon as possible right away"

"However, this turned out to be a trap laid out for them. The Dragon Hunters knew no bounds when it came to stealing a innocent being of such loving mother" A Dragon Root Arrow was shot into the man's knee as he dropped to the ground and clutched it in pain, they all look forwards to where the arrow was shot and they were more than horrified to find out that the Hunters had been waiting for them. They came towards the Riders as Drago revealed himself from the shadows riding upon his twin Whispering Death mounts binded together

Drago Bludvist in his younger years as a Young Adult (A/N: He's supposed to be 35 here) was pretty high, though still not as much in his later years in the present. He was 5'11 for one thing and his long and slight thick, growing dreadlocks were tied behind his head. He was still well built to match his imitating appearance and still garnered his prosthetic arm that was ripped from the Dragons that laid siege to his Village, his beard was growing and becoming what he looks like in the present and some scars ran across his face as opposed to many later on. His attired consisted of an sleeveless shirt, thick waist belt with a huge black cape that he wore out of Night Fury scales thanks to the aid of Grimmel the Grisly's merchant shop in the Northern Markets with an loincloth, blue trousers and boots covered in fur. He was never without his Bullhook made from Gronckle Iron and Blackthorn Wood for him to wield and him to wield alone, anyone else will be dead if they dared to lay a finger on it. Though he was still bulky enough to look like his present self, albeit younger

"Take these Dragon Eggs from these false worshipers of the Emperor" He ordered

"Yes, Drago" Ryker responded, capturing the Riders and stealing away what they had left as they now belonged to their new Dragon God. However the Woman was hiding something and Ryker violently grabbed her,"You there, what are you hiding?" He demanded

"No more than sneaking an Egg away from under our rulership to raise as a rebel, take it from her by force!" Drago commanded as the Woman broke free from her bindings and started to make a run for it

Drago Bludvist in return let out his warcry and began to chase the Woman through the streets of Mierveia Vde Rallie, his Bullhook slung down and ready to take her down as his twin Whispering Deaths were not to fire without his command; the Woman had tried so hard and made a desperate dash to outrun the barbaric warlord right behind her. "She ran with all her strength and done all she could to protect her hatchling from Drago's Fury, before long she had to jump from the railing to temporary lose Drago as she ran up to the doors of this Cathedral; pounding and claiming sanctuary"

In the meantime, the furious warlord whose desire to build an army of both Hunters and Dragons to conquer the Archipelago as a true Dragon God would not be denied had flown towards the Woman; trying to escape as he snagged onto her bundle with her holding on with resistance, not wanting to lose her beloved Hatchling. Drago did not care one bit and instead sent a powerful kick to the Woman's chest, sending her crashing down on the steps of the Cathedreal and with one last angry yell; he stabbed the Woman with his Bullhook, killing her and having her blood spill out on the steps. The Hatchling began to cry out in fear for it's caretaker and caught Drago's attention, this was no egg and wondered; "An Hatchling...?" He opened the bundle slightly and let out an angry gasp,"An DEVIL...!" He quickly closed the bundle and started to look around the area, he needed to dispose of this monster right away and when his eyes landed on the deep and dark sewer manhole; he flew towards it and hung the bundle over the hole with his Bullhook, ready to drop and drown the horrible Devil for there was no usefulness in this hatchling for him to use for his advantage. Before he could proceed on with drowning it, the Archdeacon had intervened. "STOP!" He cried out as Drago turned to him and stated his reason

"This Hatchling is unworthy to join my Army, I'm sending this Devil back to the fires of Hell to burn and feel the rage of the Dragon God that I am" He claimed as the Archdeacon picked up the deceased body of the Woman and asked sorrowfully

"You are blind to the innocent blood you've spilled, how can you not see what you've done to this Woman before you?" He asked

"She was a Thief, she ran and I pursued to end her reign"

"You would bring this poor orphan into this conflict? You are nothing but a cold shadow of the monster you will become!" He told Drago as he continued to be in denial

"My decisions are justified and clear, you will all regret the days that you have refused the help I have offered to you" The Archdeacon yelled at him

"Lie and deceive your men and claim you've done nothing wrong, you will never escape nor can you ever hide what you have done to Mierviea Vde Rallie from the eyes of the Emperor..." He then pointed upwards towards the walls of the Cathedral,"The eyes of the Emperor and the Judges of the Dead themselves!" Drago turned to see what he was pointing to

Countless statues of the Judges all staring coldly, hard and angrily down at him for they are judging him unworthy to becoming a Dragon God that he so lusts to be. He tried to escape their gaze but soon met the eyes of the Emperor, who also frowned upon him as he was judging him to be unworthy and consumed by his greed to becoming a God that he has become. This led him to question himself out of fear,"What other choice do I have?" The Archdeacon carried the body of the murdered Woman as he walked away

"Find a suitable home for the Hatchling, you will face atonement for what you have done" Drago turned to him angrily and cursed him

"Damn you, I have to settle with this unworthy demon into my Army..." Just then, something had came into his fractured mind and allowed him to think of his future plans for what he has in store for the Archipelago. He was going to train it into his own Machine of War and with it, he will become a unstoppable force. "Very well, I know of the redemption to seek out and I shall begin by giving this demon the best of my care" He lied to the Archdeacon, who knew of his true intentions but did not want to risk another life being taken away; taking his leave and left the Archdeacon to bring the body of the Woman to her grave

"My foolish action to not take away the Bewilderbeast he had with him would forever haunt me. I know of the cruel, psychotic, sufferable and torturous ways he has raised the Hatchling into becoming, a Machine of War who serves only his master out fear. But had I taken it away to a much safe place, the lives of the innocent would continue to be spilled by him and his Army of Hunters; I have done such a horrible thing by dooming our land by his conquest..."

The Empress stood up and comforted him, saying that he had no other choice and that he still had one now to this day; punish him for his lies and conquest by liberating his Bewilderbeast away, for no price is too high for what may be his end. "I know Drago will be attacking this fabled land in no time, I will declare the Hatchling to be free from his horrible master's control and I entrust that this foreign warrior will clear it's mind" The Archdeacon refereed to Drayko, who nodded without looking nor paying attention to the story

Just then, an ring of fire smashed through the window as the Archdeacon looked out and saw Drago Bludvist with his Army of countless Hunters and Dragons controlled by his Bewilderbeast; making Valka curse him for capturing so many innocent beasts that not even the Hooligans would do, regardless of the history between them and the Dragons. The Archdeacon turned to the Knights and told them to leave, giving them the Map leading to the final Arcana and telling them to destroy it once they memorize the location. Drayko and the Knights nodded as they went outside and flew out onto the top, witnessing the confrontation from below as the brave Archdeacon approached Drago and his Army

HTTYD

"Where is the Map to the Chalice of Mandragora?" Drago demanded, the Archdeacon had nothing to say and Drago threatened him with his Bullhook; screaming again as he demanded,"WHERE IS IT?!"

The Archdeacon narrowed his eyes and gathered up not only the courage but declared Emancipation. "It was foolish of me to have allowed you to take the Bewilderbeast Hatchling and become it's guardian through terrible means, it's time I set things right. I, the Archdeacon of the Mierviea Vde Rallie Cathedral declare liberation from the hatchling you have tortured and turned into your personal Machine of War in your conquest! You no longer possess any control over your slave that you have turned it into to" He declared as Drago dismounted his twin binded Whispering Deaths and yelled in a threatening tone

"That was years ago when the fear that consumed me had taken over, I have conquered it and I warned you before that a old soggy elder will kneel before me!" The Warlord yelled at him. The Archdeacon countered it with this final statement

"You are no God, you are a liar and power hungry warlord!" Drago hung his Bullhook and screamed at him

"I will not be denied!" He held back his Bullhook and slashed the Archdeacon, falling to the floor dead and bleeding out a pond of his blood yet again on the steps of the Cathedral; the same place where he murdered that Woman years ago

Jacqueline was most upset with the sight and wondered what will be the fate of her beautiful land now. Drayko turned to her and his Knights as he told them this,"It's not safe here, the Defenders of the Wing will protect you as they do with Mala; we must get back to Draconia" Drago spotted the Knights and forced his binded Whispering Deaths to fire away, with them escaping unharmed just as Viggo came out of the Cathedral he was sent into earlier and informed him. "The Map is nowhere inside"

"Viggo, tear this city apart until you've found the Map and bring any Dragon that the civilians are hiding; I want them ALIVE!" The Chieftain of the Hunters nodded and did what he was asked to do, though he felt like he was being cheated out of his little operations that he and Ryker were doing with their men

Back with the Knights, Drayko took a look at his Shoulder Guards which have been damaged; but he easily replaced them by going into his Satchel and taking out a pair of spare guards, just in case things like this happened. They were silver like his old ones but was more shining in a deep brass color, his Insignia was reflective but were stained with blood like before; he placed them back on and spoke to himself,"Just like new..." He continued flying on Toothless as he thought back to his own group of Dragons that were apart of his Renegade Reinforcement Defense group since each of the Knights had their own. His Dragons consisted of the following ones:

 _Champion Catastrophic Quaken A.K.A "Magmaheart": The Champion Catastrophic Quaken is a Titan Winged Quaken. It has the colour red, looking like it is covered in lava, with black spots all over its body, excepting the legs and the belly. Its wings are black. Its mouth is glowing orange and his tongue yellow_

 _Razorwhip A.K.A Tomahawk: Dark Bronze with Red Edges of the sharp scales and green eyes, made an actual tomahawk from this little guy_

 _Brute Skrill A.K.A Thunderclaw: Its body is mostly bronze with red and emerald on its wings. It has an emerald belly. It also has emerald around its eyes and red around emerald, it becomes darker with age_

 _Stormcutter A.K.A Reignstorm: An Stormcutter whose scales are mostly dark blue, with light blue on it wings, tail and face. It has turquoise on its wings. It has dark stripes on its wings and enjoys Lightning and Rain, contrary to it's name. Drayko's Rainsuit was inspired by this appearance and is known as the Leader of the Renegade Reinforcement Defense, this is the Dragon that he seems to have the most interaction with_

 _Eclipser: An Triple Stryker whose scales are black and metallic silver, Trained by both Drayko and General Scorpio and given to the Latter by the Former as an Gift of the Former's Leadership_

 _Champion Triple Stryke A.K.A Mysticviper: Another Titan Wing Triple Stryke, It is Light Green with Blue and Cyan Wings. It's spikes and stings are white. Unlike others of it's own species, it shoots acid and can create a stream of acid from it's three tails. This was the Triple Stryke he had seen in his dream before in Berk_

 _Battle Sword Stealer A.K.A Duskcutter: An Dragon whose scales are black and green along with it's own fire, loves collecting swords and weapons from fallen fields of war_

 _Typhoormerang Titan A.K.A Dawntorch: It's Scales are Dark Red and Black, there's really nothing much to say about him except for that he's a better version of Torch_

 _Flareswift: A Deadly Nadder who is mostly orange and pale green. He also is also light blue around his nose and legs, he is friendly and Mildew kept this Dragon secretly before his Death. It has an affinity and favorable taste for Red_ _Oleanders_

 _Deathly and Striker: An Zippleback whose scales are mostly dark forest green and dark crimson with an hazelnut underbelly, a malevolent looking version of Barf and Belch but more of an soft and defensive version with a darker color scheme_

 _Desert Wraith (Sub Species of the Sand Wraith) Titan A.K.A Khonshu: An Dragon whose scales are mostly white with some cloud grey details and an silver underbelly, meant to reference the God of the Moon of the same name_

 _Flightmare Titan A.K.A Phantomsmoke: An Flightmare whose scales greatly and obviously resemble an Titan Skrill with the color being translucent ghostly green, just like a true ghost_

Toothless didn't mind at all if he went with any of these Dragons, he knew that he didn't want him to be captured since he is a Night Fury and everyone is after species like his; not even Dawntorch since he really was a better Torch than the Typhoomerang would ever be, his mother knew better than to anger Drayko as mentioned before. They continued flying through the sky and returning to the Archipelago without a moment to delay

* * *

It ain't the best Chapter so why the hell am I complaining? This story was full of grammatical errors after all so I'm doing what I can do to get rid of them all, nothing but that to worry about. I'm writing this all for you little readers so why skim through this story? If it's not interesting you to read further, this clearly ain't the story you're reading right now for you. Just Feel free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I was working an new weapon, an Battlestaff with retractable chainlinks that is styled after the Omega Primal Night Fury. But unfortunately I when I copied it to work on it, I unknowingly copied the next Chapter and lost the previous one. Dammit, well in the end I rewrote it's appearance and I believe that I made it look a lot better than before. Word of advice for you Readers: If you lost the previous appearance for what kind of Weapon/Item/McGuffin you're writing for your story, rewrite it and it will turn out to be better than before. Just don't make the same mistake I made, please...


	11. Chapter 11:Under Protection

In the most desperate of times, we Defenders of the Wing would never lose hope as the Great Protector wouldn't do the same if his offspring is unable to reach the Volcano on Caldera Cay. Not even the Emperor would do the same if his land was in peril

-Mala

Returning back to the Archipelago from receiving the information from the now deceased Archdeacon of the Cathedral, the Knights were approached by Throk who bowed upon seeing the sight of Empress Jacqueline. "Empress, an honor to have you present here but enough of the introductions; the Defenders call for your aid at Caldera Cay, the Great Protector was attacked and infected by an unknown enemy"

"Blight..." Drayko muttered and growled to himself

"Pardon?" Throk asked, not understanding

"The son of a bitch who killed The Prince of both the Emperor and Empress" He clarified as he turned to the Illusionist,"Raedwit"

"I'll alert Jafaris right away, we'll need them" With that he left while the Knights took off to Caldera Cay to defend the Island from the threat that may doom the Defenders of the Wing due to just how toxic and dangerous Blight is, especially since he is a demon of plagues and diseases

But during this time while they were flying, Toothless did not pretend to notice Drayko's personality change ever since the incident involving the Barbarians of Captain Lech; it was this time that he spoke to Drayko in Dragonese. " _Brother?_ " He asked

" _Géa?_ " Drayko responded in a cold tone

" _Must you always act like this, even in front of me?_ " The Night Fury asked, Drayko knew what he was talking about and snarled at that question

" _Even after what Captain Lech has done and has been murdered by us both, rotting in hell for his greed; seeing your own Brother be slain by one of his Guards makes me sick, even for him like he wasn't giving one shit. He's the one took your Human self away from me_..."

" _I understand how you feel disgusted and angry at him, even after we helped the Dragons escape and that Nightmare Hatchling; Emberforge was her name, you calmed earlier find something to eat. But I think you've grown too attached to my Behwearft form_ " He expressed his worry, Drayko shook his head and refused to carry this conversation on any longer

" _I would rather Drinc sé Dréor of a Fathomfim than continue talking about this, you may ask more questions later on_ " He ended abruptly, he just wanted to focus what's ahead of him now

Heather did not understand anything that Drayko was speaking to Toothless as she heard them talk to each other, it was almost as like they were talking in a completely different foreign language. "Where does he come up with this Language?" She asked as Raedwit responded to her question

"Dragonese, special gift of the Slayer of Red Death no? Bonds only spark and continue to grow stronger with or without that gift. All of us Knights have it and you will possess it as well, for we do not leave out a Dragon Rider such as yourself" He answered like he had an sweetheart with him to which Heather could only come off as disturbing even for an powerful illusionist with god like powers and no mercy to anyone who opposes Drayko. Then again it isn't really hard to see what comes out of from Raedwit at all, that enigmatic masked man is unpredictable with what he's got in mind for his enemies like the Hunters

All the more reason to join them so she can find her supposedly deceased brother, Dagur the Deranged and help stop Savage from ruining the Berserker Tribe as it was fractured and fragmented enough thanks to her brother seemingly dying after his Duel with Drayko; and besides, that was during the time when he was fighting against Red Death

Meanwhile on Berk, Snotlout was beginning to suspect something about his father that did not add up nor seem right at all. He rarely sees him in the Village nowadays and always goes back to into the Forest where his now named cousin "Useless the Unwanted" always goes when they were in Dragon Training. He did not show him much kindness and always left at night wearing a disguise. Regardless of what goes on with his father, ever since Useless was killed in battle with Red Death; he has been made Stoick's Apprentice to be the Heir and trained in Swordsmanship in the ways of Honor and Integrity, that did not stop him from keeping his highly arrogant, selfish, prideful and rotten bullying ways. Even to his own enemies

Snotlout had changed since then. He's grown some facial hair and wore an leather pine blue and green scale tunic with an black bear vest over it, spike emblazoned brown bracers around his arms and black furry top edged boots. He kept his signature curled sheep horned helmet and wore coffee brown colored pants with dark brown stripes running down the leggings. This time around he had Dragon Resistance Armor made from the scales of the mentioned Devils as he would call them and unlike Hiccup who always created armor thanks to his experience, he forced Gobber to create the armor out of scales that protected him greatly and never wore out

His Armor consisted of black smooth boots which still had the black fur sticking out, knee guards that helped him break someone's ribs, gauntlets that also let him set on fire along with his boots as well and an smooth chestplate with scrollwork decorations on the edges that greatly defended him against heavy blows. He wore an brown sleeveless jacket with furry edges that even sported his black furry bear cape that covered the Armor. He mostly sported the double edged broadsword that Hiccup created, which he forced Gobber to modify it for him and had an Hammer as secondary weapon; although he mostly wielded them as a pair

Regardless of being claimed as Berk's next Chieftain after Hiccup betrayed them and perished at the hands of Red Death while also be called an Viking with such Honor and Pride to Berk, he still cannot get the things he wants such as Astrid's love since she viewed him as an insensitive prick due to the death of an former Viking. Sooner or later Spitelout returned to Berk and bid Kingstail an farewell for now as he walked through the streets, finding Gothi lying on the ground feeling light headed; to which she helped her up and brought her back to her house

"Elder Gothi, something's been bothering you these past days. What's happening?" He asked

"I feel the unstable foundation of the dark path that sleeps and lies within Drayko Ryder has clouded my mind for a long while. I can feel strength drain from myself and... I must leave Berk immediately to seek out the answers that the Gods above are trying to tell me"

"Then allow me to escort you to the docks, this self journey may clear your mind"

With that stated, the Jorgenson escorted the Village Elder down to the Berk Docks and helped her onto the boat she's taking; it was then that he bid her a farewell before leaving out to the sea. "Spitelout, I feel that this may be the final hope to what the Gods are trying to say to me; this may be the final hope there is to save Berk from what comes before us..." Spitlout dismissed the idea and replied to her

"No... there is another" With that now stated, Gothi proceeded to row out into the seas and out of Berk as she goes on her journey to seek out the truth. In the meantime her place will have be filled in by the medics of Berk

Back with the Knights, they approached Caldera Cay and found Blight in the middle of infecting an DOTW Soldier with his toxic mist before he spoke to him in his horrible sounding voice that echoed out. "The screaming souls of the victims I slay by my master Goldnail, lusts for your blood as it will stop anyone who opposes thy ruler"

"That's enough, Blight!" Drayko and the Knights landed to confront the Demon with their Dragons by their side. Blight turned to face them and spoke to Drayko

"The Queen must repent her sins, anyone who dares to attempt an rescue are destined to die!" Jacqueline unsheathed her Jian sword as she stepped forward to oppose him

"You fool! Everyone is destined to die, but not from the likes of you!" Jacqueline yelled

Blight in response prepared to vanish but not before summoning a group of ten Demons to distract the Knights with. They were dried out and withering human corpses hung by nooses being covered in cross stitch sacks that were dyed with victims blood, some of their limbs were replaced with blades and blunt weaponry; dressed like theater performers and smiling sadistically as their mouths bleed out with dried blood, their black eyes with red slits were curved downward on both sides and were also formed like the eye of an eagle which in a sense looked like an avian's eye shadow diving down. They were boneless and bendable in impossible ways, although they showed unimaginable fear against fire. These were known as Possessed Ragdolls, regardless of being human corpses

As soon as Blight vanished in his own mist, the Possessed Ragdolls came rushing towards the Knights as Maria decapitated one and froze the other in ice thanks to her Axe, Arcticwind. Raijah allowed himself to be set ablaze by Hookfang as he swung his Phoenix Talons around like chained blades, which burned the Possessed Ragdolls and this immediately made Drayko unknowingly but sadistically smile for a split moment he ignited Inferno and started to burn them all down to ashes; the demons screamed in fear as the rest of the Knights let their Dragons take care of these pieces of shit. Sooner or later, the Possessed Ragdolls were no more as they burned down and blew away in the wind; allowing the Knights to get themselves closer to Mala. Unfortunately they've just so happened to run into more of these assholes with masked and heavily cloaked skeletons wielding staffs, sprouting an bright red fire as they appeared all around them. Eret, Bladehead and Raedwit all slashed and stabbed these Pyromancers down until they were all screaming wildly; spewing an red, blood like substance as they continued on ahead

Upon reaching the Throne where Mala usually sat upon, the Knights and their Dragons all saw Blight mortally wound the Queen as she lied on the earth; bleeding and holding her wound tightly, Blight spoke to them one last time before vanishing yet again. "Death will not be cheated of his victims again, feel the pain of your sins!" With a snap of his toxic mist skeletal like finger, an Demon appeared from the sky and roared at the Knights and Dragons; who showed no fear against this foe

This Demon wore an rather large skull with triple pronged horns on it's face as it was consumed by an red, earth-manipulating aura around itself. It was an arachnid and sported an single slit eye, it's fangs were ready to bite and feast upon their corpses as it sported large and visible bloody veins; some of them were hanging off like appendages and others were blue while the rest were red, it sprouted a thick steaming substance from it's body and was wrapped in a long and ripped cloak that has long since been singed long ago. It let out an echoing laugh that was worse and far more terrifying than the Possessed Ragdolls, this was an Demon known as "Latrodectus"

It leaped very high into the air and attempted to crush the Knights, who dodged out of the way and Bladehead stabbed it's eye; making it scream out in pain before blindly trying to smack the Blacksmith away. He activated his Crossbow Shield and began firing it like a Minigun/AK-47 which fired multiple arrows in a full auto rapid session, the Latrodectus built up a blast in it's mouth before firing; hitting and poisoning Bladehead. But this poison was then burned out as he unleashed his Berserker Rage and charged forward, using only his Double Bladed Halbert as his weapon while Storm joined in with his Rider. The other Knights got Mala away from the Throne Room area and when that was done, Drayko flung his hand forward and used the power of the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver. "FREEZE!" He stopped time all around himself and used Inferno to strike at the Latrodectus multiple times before time resumed normally and the Arachnid Demon was no mater, collapsing and falling into a pit of it's own steaming blood like substance; the Latrodectus gave off one last laugh before dying altogether. Afterwards, he and Raedwit went to check on the Queen who was receiving treatment by Arson

"I hobe I'm not making your vounds vorze, your machesty. I vouldn't forgiffe myzelf for zat, put zen akain I vould neffer let mein batient die on me at all" Arson spoke carefully as he wiped away the blood and proceeded to wrap up the scars, Mala shook her head and replied

"Even our Medic felt the same as you. But if you'll excuse me, I'll need a word with your King" With that stated, Arson quickly finished up and helped her up as she proceeded to approach Drayko, whom she calls him "The King"

"Seems that we're not too late to seek out help from you after all. I'll require that you head into the Forest and find our Unknown Enemy we're dealing with right away, in return we'll make sure that the Empress is protected by us at all costs" Drayko flipped his Coin and landed on Heads

"Your luck for Caldera Cay's fate continues, your majesty" He replied

"Must you always make your decisions like that?"

"Not making the same mistake I've made that night on board the Ship of the Barbarians"

Without another word spoken, Drayko and the Knights then head out of the Village and into the woods to find out where Blight has taken the Great Protector; although it could be just to lure them into a trap, some things are just better off being discovered at first hand. They walked the path for awhile and made some investigations here and there until they came to a clearing within the woods, they've found an trail that led to the Volcano as well as many of the Defenders being struck down with Illnesses. Arson decided to stay behind to take care of them with the medics while the rest of the Knights followed the trail and eventually, arrived at the Volcano at long last where they begun to witness Blight holding his cursed sword "Goldnail" high above and was about to kill the Eruptodon; "Now shall feel thy painful breath in her final hour, until the burning fires of Hell scorch thee sins..."

However, before he could lay the final blow on the Great Protector; Drayko interfered by throwing Inferno that stabbed and interrupted the Demon, who turned to face him and see that the Knights have arrived

HTTYD

"It is not in your blood to be alive when no one wants you, but to interrupt Goldnail's feast for the blood of the Great Protector?" He spoke in an angry tone in his voice. Drayko did not answer but instead sprinted forward and preformed a downwards slash that was blocked by Goldnail. "The Hatchling of the Great Protector shall fall with this Island" He declared as Drayko continued to swing Inferno multiple times against Goldnail, each of his attacks were blocked six times in a row until the 7th swing had struck his hand and caused a jolt that disarmed him; now Blight's life force was in jeopardy as Drayko attempted to destroy the sword, causing Blight to continuously spray and spurt out blood

The other Knights joined in to slash away at Goldnail, to which the pain that Blight had begun suffering was far too much for him and thus; let out his horrible scream to stop them from striking his cursed sword any longer, smacking them all away and reclaiming the blade as Blight raised his sword. "Thy feast for the Great Protector shall not be denied!" As the DOTW arrived too late to save the mother, Blight slashed downwards onto the scales of the Eruptodon and stabbed into the poor mother, infected and weakened by his toxic mist; Goldnail had torn through the very organs and infused the blood from her heart into the cursed blade, removing it when it was quenched and causing the Great Protector to collapse into a pool of her own dark crimsons blood. The Hatchling who came with the Defenders cried out in fear at the loss of his mother and towards the demon known as Blight, who turned to face it and approach forward

"The offspring of which it came from will now suffer the same fate as the mother has, know your place in the Underworld that I rule alone..." He approached menacingly, swinging Goldnail across and killing the ones who were protecting the hatchling from him; raising his cursed blade and preparing to stab until Heather rushed over and blocked the fatal attack with her Double Axe

"There's no way you're taking it's life!" She yelled, smacking the demon and causing Blight to stagger backwards

"Heather, no! He's too powerful!" Fishlegs yelled for her in worry

The Demon Swordsman proved to be just that, he continued to fend off against Heather's attacks with her Double Axe; blocking the sharp blades of her weapon and parrying any kind of counterattack she attempted, but even then she still proved to be quite the formidable foe and Blight was intriqued. That was the reason why he parried her incoming counterattack to counter with a double kick to the chest, disarming and sending her flying backwards as he grabbed her Double Axe and broke it in half with his knee. Just as Blight held his cursed sword Goldnail in a stabbing stance and was about to kill her right there and then, Fishlegs stood in front and took the hit; getting stabbed in a last act of defense for his new friend as he collapsed onto the floor, bleeding

"No..." Was all Heather could say. Fishlegs started to come down with an illness and was approached by Meatlug, who didn't want him to go away just yet; their bond was just like a father and daughter bond, although Drayko and Toothless' bond was more of an brothers in arm type of bond. Each of the Knights had their own human like bond with the Dragons they've had with them. There was a time where Fishlegs was being a justifiable asshole, being slightly abusive as he was desperate enough to chain her within to stop her from going with the others to lay their eggs; only because he just wanted to spend the Holiday with her. But the need for the Rookery was eliminated as Draconia designed one to fix both problems: Absence of Dragons on the Holidays and the need to Lay their Eggs as well spend time with their newborn children

Drayko felt the rising anger burning in his flesh as he ignited both his Gauntlets and Boots with the lava's ember that burned from the heat of the Volcano. He turned to Arson and gave him this order,"Take care of him, he's not going without Meatlug" He ordered calmly as the Medic nodded and proceeded to take Fishlegs with him, who was clutching his wound tightly; Most of the Knights went with him to give him company while the rest stayed behind

Drayko sprinted forwards towards Blight, throwing fiery punches and burning kicks towards the Demon in order to disarm him from Goldnail; his Birthmark glowing furiously as Blight sent him backwards away from him, that was when Drayko drew back his fist and began to charge up what appeared to be an burning fireball from his fist as soon as he shot it out

The fireball that Drayko shot out appeared to be made of Volcanic Rock with lots and lots of cracks and gashes that sported lava dripping and bleeding out, the rock was the size of Drayko's arm that once it reached his shoulders; Drayko launched it as hellfire surrounded it like it was coated in flames. Finally, the lava inside spurted and exploded upon contact to any foe, burning them like hell and giving them unimaginable pain they have never experienced before like torture; it was known as the "Volcanic Meteor" (A/N: No this is not magic, it is just a little ability that Bladehead and Raedwit added in before the events of this Story; nothing in this Trilogy is magical. Remember that now)

Regardless of Blight using his cursed sword Goldnail to slice through the "Meteor" that Drayko shot out from his ignited gauntlets, the Demon was struck and felt the torturous pain due to the lava cascading down from his blade and damaging his Lifeforce; Drayko had then began to speculate to himself," _Haven't felt my Birthmark giving me this much Ríce since we were fighting Red Death in the final battle_ " He spoke in Dragonese as Toothless and the others understood him

As Blight continued to feel the cascading pain of the lava burn from his sword, he attacked once last time by summoning some phantom swords around Drayko; whom he countered with the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver by slowing down time,"SLOWDOWN!" As always everything became negative and he escaped the heavy rainfall of swords, slashing Goldnail one last time as time itself resumed at a normal pace; that was when Blight had enough and called it a stalemate by giving this warning

"Caldera Cay has a Great Protector no more and will not see the end of what fate will become of Her Majesty's Kingdom. Seek me out and you will find more dangers greater than what you will encounter from my Underworld, we will meet again but know this: the enemies you've fought against know how to truly break the heart and soul of a man within..." And with that warning, he vanished in his toxic green mist and evaporated while Vixen came out of Raedwit's Dreadlocks; jumping down and comforting the Great Protector's Hatchling, Drayko and the Knights left the Volcano and returned to Mala who approached them

"Blight... I believe this Demon has a connection to you, Empress"

"Because that Demon is the embodiment of what killed our Prince" She responded sorrowfully, Mala began to think for two minutes about the threat of Blight before inviting them back to the Village. "It will pay for what it has done to the Great Protector, but for now it is time that we Defenders should start protecting you from the plague that took the life of your beloved Prince" She declared

"Do not feel the sorrow, Empress. Although we mourn the loss of our Great Protector who has guarded Caldera Cay for many years without a King, her offspring will take her place as they they cannot produce more than a single egg in their lifetime; the Knights found their own and if there is no heir for them, they will find a way to stop that Volcano on the Dragon's Edge from erupting. I'm sure that you have been informed of this before, have you not?" She asked

"No, I haven't but I have seen it during the tour on the Edge. And I should thank you for offering to protect me..."

"Anything for one such as yourself"

While they were talking to each other, Bladehead took notice of Heather fixing her Double Axe and approached her as he sat down. "Aye young lass, I could make you an replacement if that Double Axe get's shattered again; you know how I work..."

"Thanks Bladehead, but I'll be alright..." Heather replied. "Besides, I don't want to see you get angry if I don't get satisfied"

Once they cleared up everything here and done anything they can, the Knights mounted their Dragons and prepared to take off as Raedwit turned to the Empress; asking her this question before leaving with Drayko: "Will you be alright Jacqueline?"

"Thanks to this Tribe, I will be. Tell my mother Custos that I am under their protection from the Hunters, if you encounter her again" Raedwit nodded and took off with the Knights as the Defenders bid them a farewell for now, with Vixen being held onto by Raedwit as Drayko just wanted to be alone with Toothless

HTTYD

It was during this moment that Toothless took notice of Drayko being bothered once again by what happened. " _I did say you may ask more questions later on_..." Toothless proceeded to ask away

" _Brother, I really am starting to feel like you're losing yourself after what happened to me; in the cargo cell where that Guard was going to stab you-_ " Drayko stopped him right there

" _Even after you lashed out at me when you didn't want to tell me what was wrong or answer my question but instead punched me, you started to think that I'm now Gliddrian_ " Toothless looked down and replied

" _I was only frustrated by everything happening to me, I'm not meant to be a Human like you_ "

" _That was no excuse, I don't want to have to beat your ass to the ground and have my own friends scorn you for what you did. Even then I would still write and publish your Journal that I finished and named Dracahoertan_ " Drayko replied coldly. Toothless choked on the air upon hearing that name, but told Drayko with honesty

" _I think you overdid it with the accuracy of how I felt_ " Toothless told him, Drayko dismissed him

" _I really don't want to talk about this... now that Jacqueline is safe with the Defenders, we may finally get that Alliance with the Murderous Tribe and find the Chalice of Mandragora to get the hell out of this god forsaken nightmare. Shall we brother?_ " Toothless nodded and continued flying

Fishlegs and Heather were eavesdropping on Drayko and Toothless speak to each other as the former translated perfectly for the Berserker Woman. "You don't mind if... I could learn that Language from you, do you?" Heather asked

"That a question?" Fishlegs smiled. "Drayko knew I was listening on Toothless' lessons to Raedwit and Maria anyways, it'll only make your bond go beyond the limits so why not?" Heather stroked Windshear's side as her Razorwhip cooed in response; knowing what this meant, a bigger bond and bigger experience for them both as a lone rider

In Mierveia Vde Rallie with the ever so fearsome Dragon Hunters, Drago Bludvist stood on the balcony of the Cathedral as the bells toll and some of the city, but not all, has been burned to the ground with many of the civilians slain; lying in their own liquid bed of blood. Ryker approached him and Drago spoke,"The Map's been taken to the Empress' Manor I assume" He nodded and Ryker continued

"Drayko must've taken it, my brother was infected by that Demon that's interfering with your plans to become a Dragon God. We'll take it back from him thanks to me knowing their Dragons' weaknesses" He answered while showing his arrogant prideful side, Drago then responded with a calm but deadly voice

"Burn the Manor to the Ground, if the Map is not there. Then I believe it's time we paid ourselves a little visit to the Offshore Fortress from the Modern District that these people call it; they're bound to be hiding it there from us"

Ryker understood the command by Drago and immediately headed down to the entrance to inform his brother and Krogan their order from the Madgod, to which they understood as Ryker gave this order to Krogan especially. "Make sure that Archdeacon's son is found as well, my brother Viggo has found out something that will make Drago very interested in" Krogan left without a word and took his Titan Singetail over to the Manor, with the Hunters unaware of the Archdeacon's Son hiding from sight in one of the burned and destroyed buildings

"I must warn the Slayer of Red Death" He told himself in a hurry as he snuck on by and escaped on an Ship to avoid the wrath of the horrible warlord

As he sailed out into the seas, he spotted the Knights and got their attention by holding up a rug made from Dragon Nip, which the scent had caught the snouts of the Dragons and had them come to land on his ship

Meanwhile with Gothi, the Elder arrived at an Island where she believed that she could find the answers that the Gods were trying to tell her; she had some unexplained questions such as:

"What does his Insignia mean?"

"Where is The Map to Draconia (A/N: She won't tell Stoick, he'll figure it out himself eventually...)"

"Why is he forming an Alliance with the most feared Tribe of the Barbaric Archipelago?"

"What is his purpose?" But the most important question of them all was...

"Who is the Identity of Drayko Ryder behind the Mask?"

All of these questions she had flooded her mind to no end, but she knew that the Gods are trying to tell and show her the truth. She took a calm and deep breath as she spoke solemnly,"Whatever lies ahead of the road in front of me, may the Gods give me the wisdom to understand" And with that now spoken, she got off her boat and headed inside the Forests to within to meditate as she knows that the Gods above will point her in the right direction; her journey has just begun

They do say that the truth hurts, but only because the illusions born from deception is about to be destroyed. The same could not be said for here, as Drayko does not lie; he shows nothing but the truth about Dragons to anyone who fears them...

* * *

Alright, just one more Chapter and we can finally get to the Alliance with the Murderous Tribe. I mentioned the events that happen in "Umbreytingu" many times in this Story mostly because it's one of the Fanfic Stories that I can't stop coming back to read, I'm rewriting my own version of his story because of there were grammatical errors and it just ain't relevant no more to the rewrite of "The Beginning"

Oh and if you played School of Dragons before, then get ready to see a familiar face from that game in this Story because it's more or less focused on Drayko's thoughts. And I DO NOT WANT any bitching about me focusing on Drayko and no one else, this is his story and the Knights are there to help them. They are meant to be his allies and I do give focus to them, so no complaining nor flaming on me. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Here are the Dragonese Translations

 _Drinc sé Dréor_ \- Drink the Blood

 _Gliddrian_ \- Unstable

 _Ríce_ \- Power


	12. Chapter 12:The Archaeologist

This place, the School of Dragons is one hell of a Island that I have never went to before. From what I can see, it was the true place where Dragon Riders get their first Dragons and of course it was formed by Drayko and the Knights of the Dragon Riders; the main founders of the School. There's just so much to explain and write here...

-Skulder the Archaeologist

As the Knights flew overhead in the seas of the Archipelago, the Dragons caught the scent of what appeared to be Dragon Nip; Drayko caught the scent as well and turned to the other Dragons. " _Ic andgiet sé the byre of the Arcedíacon sy forjjclipung út for fylst, æftergán mec!_ "

The other Dragons nodded and followed Toothless' lead to the lone ship that sat in the middle of the ocean, approaching and landing on the deck as Drayko dismounted and approached the Archdeacon; who was holding an Dragon Nip scented rug that he used to call them over to him. He was also armed with an sword that sported this appearance:

A long and thick double edged sword with it's pommel being an isosceles trapezoid shape with an Roman Numeral II being the handle, the face sporting an Japanese Haze emblem with a golden crescent moon facing the sides whatever the sword was being held and the blade being both thick and long but not heavy as it was light due to being made of the same substance as the Frostheart Axe. It also sported an fuller as well and was mostly made for slashing and stabbing

"You called?" He asked calmly as the Son nodded and proceeded to tell the Knights

"I'm afraid I bring more bad news for you. In order to become an Dragon God that Drago desires to become in order to conquer the Archipelago, the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro must be drenched in the blood of the woman he loved and married" Well no wonder why the Hunters are after the Empress, Jacqueline was sentenced to be sacrificed to the sword

"Thank you for bringing us this information, make your home at Draconia as you will be safe there; I assure you" Valka insisted as the Archdeacon's Son nodded and the Knights left to relay the information to the Empress about what Drago has discovered

Meanwhile with Gothi, the Elder walked around the Island and soon found herself an cave that gave off the soft cooling sounds of the waves just like her home back on Berk that kept her inner peace; she sat down on the raised stone ground floor in front of an large tree with overground roots that surrounded her before speaking to the Gods above,"I have come here to seek the answers you wish to show me, answer these questions I ask of you..."

The Hooligans back on Berk found out that the Elder had left and started to wonder what they'll do without her around, now of course they knew she would be back in no time but they did not know how long she will be gone for; the Medics are doing what they can to help out their patients, but they really hope that the Elder returns soon as they miss her already. Gobber was hammering away at an Shield and continued to look at Hiccup's Office sadly, for he could not get over the fact that he lost his Apprentice and friend; he knew Fishlegs ran away because he was upset for not standing up to him in fear of being bullied, but to be killed at the hands of something that size was unbelievable. He now wore an gold visor with an three spiked strip in the middle that had rectangular eyes and was connected to his helmet, always got to have protection in the Forge; he's lost enough limbs as it is. He was interrupted when Snotlout rudely slammed his Broadsword down for him to fix

"Alrigh' Jorgenson, what happened?" He asked with an bored tone

"Your new Useless Apprentice kept bumping into me, so I had to teach him a lesson to his and your new Chieftain. Little shit chipped my sword, but I'll make sure that he thinks twice before constantly bumping into me and having to ruin my chances with my sweetheart" Gobber only put his organic hand to his forehead and breathed one out, power can really corrupt even a Teen; it's even worse when it's someone so prideful and arrogant like him

"Come back tonight and I should have it like new" He answered, Snotlout nodded

"You better, otherwise I'm gonna have you banished from Berk when I'm the Chief of this Village; everyone will finally see just how much I can lead a perfect Tribe thanks to me" He brought out his Hammer and ran off, not finished with teaching Gobber's Apprentice a lesson

"Oh Hiccup, why'd you have to leave us all lad?" He asked, flipping his visor down and getting to work; Hiccup's Office was always tended to him and made sure that if he survived, this would be waiting for him all nice and warm. He never gave up hope that Hiccup was alive because he knows that he's out there, healing and planning to return but not with a warm welcoming to the Hooligans who deserted him long ago

Back with the Knights as they returned to warn the Empress, with her relaying the information to Mala and the DOTW; they were now making sure to double their defenses against any sudden Dragon Hunter attack, before they took off though Jacqueline had to thank them for warning her. "Thanks for bringing this to my attention, you must get that Alliance you were seeking right away; but before you go, I have some information of my own to relay to you"

"Hope it ain't something boring" Raijah yawned

"There's an Archaeologist who has shipwrecked upon Icestorm Island..."

"Finally, a guest that I can bring in from the cold at my Lair" Frost smiled, he hasn't been returning there too often

"They say he was an Hairy Hooligan who left Berk to explore rather than fight in the Dragon War that you all ended long ago" Seeing the incoming fire that was building up in Drayko due to mentioning the names Berk and Hooligan, she quickly reminded them. "He has no interest in fighting Dragons and is unaware that we now ride them, you must seek him out"

"We're not letting him out of our sight, we'll track him down" Drayko responded, wanting to teach Skulder to become a Dragon Rider. Afterwards she bid them a farewell and watched them take off to the skies towards Icestorm Island, as Frost mentioned that it was his home

As they were approaching the freezing Island made from ice, Frost immediately began to remember the time that he confronted Jolkrel and had him be killed; which is also where he began to remember his final moments with Aurora Griffith, the woman he loved and married. But god dammit there was a Blizzardstorm sweeping the entire Island, he could see the Groncicles enjoying the cold wind and flipped down his Snow Wraith Thermal Visor that allowed him to track heat signatures. As they got much closer, he could see a Young Man walking through the Blizzardstorm trying to seek out shelter from within an cave nearby

This Young Man was wearing an brown tunic with silver scales around his back and front with brown bandage wrappings around his arms, the brown winter helmet was obviously an Viking like Bomber Ushanka hat but with black feathers replacing the horns (A/N: Which Vikings would NOT wear in combat, it's just the Roman's depictions of them as they portray them as Devilish Barbarians) He carried an camping pack on his back and wore airforce blue pants with brown furry boots, this man had an shaved beard with olive green eyes and brown hair. Finally he was armed with exploration gear and an hammer, his name was Skulder and otherwise known as The Archaeologist

The Archaeologist was barely making his way through the cold, harsh winds of the Blizzardstorm before he reached the entrance with two burning torches inside and collapsed onto the ground; he was about to freeze to death thanks to the hypothermia. Frost flipped his Thermal Visor back up and pointed,"There he is, let's make sure he survives!" He led the Knights into the storm where they carried his body inside of the Cave, Frost knew about this cave as it was the entrance to an Ancient Tribe that belonged to an Tribe that was long extinct; from there they placed the Archaeologist down by an fire and waited until he was awake, with Drayko sitting on top to reveal himself to him

Skulder suddenly awakened feeling warm, looking around before standing up as he took in his surroundings and found an entrance to an Ancient Temple before him; but when he turned he found a pair of Dragons that startled him enough to yell and keep his distance,"Stay back!" He yelled, trying to get away from the Dragons who approached trying to sniff him

"Get away from me!" He yelled for his life, trying to enter through the Temple that didn't open and escape before Drayko dropped down from the ceiling. This had startled him enough to throw his hammer towards him, with the Knight using his Shield to block it in response; the Archaeologist saw the Mask he was wearing and immediately recognized who it was,"Drayko..." He spoke his name fearfully as the Slayer of Red Death approached him

"These Dragons won't kill you, it's not in their nature to kill those who understand except for those who hunt them. It was during the time of Red Death's rule, but that's not what matters the most" He spoke calmly as the other Knights appeared, most promidently Frost as this was his home and he knew about this place

"Allow me to introduce the rest of us, Archaeologist" Frost introduced

"The name is Skulder..."

"Of course it is. You know the Legendary Dragon Rider so no introduction is needed. The Huntress before you is Maria, the enigmatic Illusionist is Raedwit, the Scorching Vigilante is Raijah and the Dragon Knowledge Master is Fishlegs but you look like you know him before. Rest of them consist of the unstable executioner Dragur, the former trapper Eret, the Dragon Sanctuary caretaker Valka, our very unstable tempered blacksmith Bladehead and our combat medic Arson with our Razorwhip Raider from the Berserker Tribe, Heather. I on the other hand am Kodiadike Griffith, but I am better known to them as Frost and you are now our featured guest on my Island you have taken shelter in. So explain what has brought you here..." He introduced the rest of the Knights and Heather before asking, all in his deep and resonant voice that made him sound more like a Villain than a gentleman

"I came here to explore this abandoned city, it makes me wonder what happened to the Vikings who lived here" He answered

"Hmmm... your not going back to the Hooligans Tribe anymore, your suggestion Drayko?" Frost turned to him

"Because of the storm outside, we'll rest here for the night. Tomorrow morning we embark for the one and only School of Dragons" He made his final answer as Skulder's curiosity peaked through and had him ask

"School of Dragons?"

"You may be an Hooligan, but you've made the right choice to leave that shithole of an Island as it is nothing but a hellhole ruin that will soon be ripped off the Map. It is the perfect image of how the Chief will one day praise you for your efforts and courage in battle but the next day turn around and betray you by berating and saying that you are no Viking, you are not even worthy to be son of your father" Drayko expressed coldly, speaking his mind about what Berk represents to him. Skulder shakily got up on his knees and told him

"I was never into fighting and killing Dragons in the first place, I'd rather explore like you have. I never rode one like you at all" Raedwit then replied to his statement

"You may ride my Zippleback, Barf and Belch as an passenger if you like" Skulder nodded and seeing that the Blizzardstorm was becoming worse outside, they all headed off in different directions and went to rest with their Dragons heating their scales to keep the Knights warm

Drayko however did not sleep once due to his Birthmark glowing, which made him get up from Toothless and go outside as the Blizzardstorm stopped moments later in the hours of the night that they've been asleep for with the only thing remaining was the moon of the night-sky. He walked into the "Unfrozen" fields of Icestorm Island and lied down towards the late. As some Speed Stingers ran by and roamed their home, it was then that Serena and the Water Wyverns came out of the water and appeared before him the Slayer of Red Death himself

:: _We are not deaf to the horrible things that Madgod has done to his Bewilderbeast, if you are going to kill him as you did with Red Death; then I suggest you seek out help from the Bane of Queen's counterpart "Green Death" as he will be more than an ally to you_ :: Serena spoke to the Knight

"A benevolent counterpart" He thought to himself "Reveal the location where he resides..." Drayko replied coldly but softly

:: _It's not too far away from Murderous Island, we know Drago will use your Dragon as a way to obtain the Arcanas you seek to keep out of his hands. He resides at Dragon Island where Red Death once roamed, but has now become the home of those who seek sanctuary_ :: Lobilea answered, Drayko just breathed one in and sighed as he rested his arms below his head thinking about himself

"I can't even get back on track to the Main Journey anymore with being multi-tasked so much, all I just want to do is get the Alliance with the Murderous Tribe; seek out the Chalice of Mandragora and move on, but my mind is always leading me to branch off to other things that I can't wait patiently to start forging since I am a Blacksmith" He spoke in a frustrated but calm tone as Sol sat on his stomach and purred to him while Serena consulted him

:: _Don't let your frustration of the past get the better of you Drayko, I hoped wrong that what happened that night did not effect how you felt. You've become so "Depressed" "Cold" "Anti-Social" but worst of all.. you feel so tired and introvertive_ :: Drayko brushed it all off and began making an statement that even the Water Wyverns started to shed a single tear for him

"As an Legend, I'm nothing more than an example of how all one man can lose overtime as a Dragon Rider to the point of becoming mentally deranged like I've become. Lost my mother who was abducted years ago, my real father who cared for me, my Tribe who did not see Hiccup as a mistake neither as a liar or useless, but now I lost my best friend who transformed into an Human but was murdered months ago on that night with Captain Lech" He spat that last name out with venom, he really hated him and not even sending him to hell with Toothless could extinguish his hatred. Serena, Lobelia and Kraelos nuzzled him as the latter told him

:: _Now you've reunited with your mother, formed your Kingdom and reclaimed your brother who was a Dragon at heart. I believe he has adopted you as your son, but only in secrecy from the cruel eyes of this Archipelago. They will come to know you more than just a Legend, they will come to know you as a rising threat who is changing the world as he knows it with your brother and father at your side. Your enemies will never take Toothless away, no matter what plans they have for you to destroy everything you love_ ::

Drayko stroked all of them with his naked hand, as he removed his Gauntlet earilier before speaking to them one last time. "I know you'll be visiting Draconia like you aways do when you change Coves every month, I'll be up until morning before I bring our new friend to an place where Dragon Riders are truly given birth into this Archipelago"

Serena and the Water Wyverns nodded before heading back into the lake with Drayko placing his Gauntlet back on and heading back into the comfort of Toothless' heated scales as he watched the moon for the rest of the night. Even exploring around the geothermal caverns they stayed in and taking a look at the Archaeologist's satchel that contained the petroglyphs that told about the history of this Viking Tribe that once lived here, it appeared as though they had a relationship with the Groncicles. Next time, he thought to himself as he walked away. In the meantime, Spitelout heard everything from an cliff and camped here for the night as he would not be seen for awhile back on Berk; when he meets Drayko face to face, he will explain everything to him about what Berk is up to and what they are planning against him

HTTYD

Once the burning daylight approached, Toothless was the first to awaken and found Drayko collapsed onto the floor within the center. He came over and rubbed his snout onto his back, in return getting his snout being stroked, indicating that he was awakening as he stood up; feeling like he had been up all night, which he went to asleep at 1:00. The other Knights awaken with their Dragons and saw that the day had arrived, with the Archaeologist being carried by Frost and placed onto Barf and Belch as they mount their Dragons and taking off from the Island. Vixen warmed her fur up and yipped with joy as Drayko stroked her back before jumping onto his back, as Raedwit was flying close to him; Skulder did not say an single word for the entire trip, but it was obvious he was feeling some kind of fear

As they were flying close to the Dragon's Edge which was two miles away, they approached an large island that had everything that was needed for an Dragon Rider to get started. The School Grounds which were the main plaza, the Training Grounds for training and bonding with their Dragon; the Lookout to make sure no Viking nor Hunter would find this place, the Wilderness where it was lush and wild to make the School feel alive and the most important place was: The Hatchery where the Dragons shall become bonded to their Riders at first sight with some farms and stables, the students who attend here were taking up residence at the Dragon's Edge. This Island was an old caldera with it's lava being consumed by their own Eruptodon and truth be told, many of these buildings were here when Drayko first found the Island as an Tribe once lived here years before the School of Dragons began; though no one has ever set foot here when those who lived here had left, most likely in fear of the Volcano erupting

They proceeded to land while Raedwit showed Skulder around the School of Dragons while he felt a little uncomfortable with the Pendulum Guards around, it was their appearance that they wore and it was also the tfeeling that they may apprehend him. But he soon got over his unease continued to follow Raedwit around, taking in every piece of information until Drayko brought over an mauve purple Mudraker that had some azure blue tips with an underbelly and some bumblebee yellow spots on it's sails and wings towards him. Unfortunately his fear of Dragons had taken over his senses and tried to make a run for it, but was stopped when the Pendulum Guards blocked his escape routes by spinning their double bladed scythes and surrounding him

"You're not giving me much of an choice here, Drayko" Skulder complained

"You're damn right I'm giving you no choice, because you ain't returning to the Hooligans and you need someone to explore with; this Mudraker here will be the perfect pal for you"

As it became clear to him that there was no way out of this, Skulder slowly approached the Mudraker and placed his hand on his snout whom in return tackles and licks him to death; already taking in his new Rider as the former Hooligan Archaeologist got up and took the Mask that Drayko gave to him. "Regardless of weather or not you have been seen, your identity is the most sacred treasure more than any other riches you will be confronted with; no bribery is worth the bond you sacrifice for taking it, but that doesn't mean you can't kill them and take the bribery because you will get rewarded any other way"

The Mask was mauve purple on the left side and azure blue on the right side with bumblebee yellow spots to match his Mudraker, with it's right cheek having the white crest of Skulder's Dragon like every other Mask that the Dragon Riders wore. "Muddie" as the Archaeologist's Dragon shall and will forever be called had been equipped with an saddle as Skulder asked Maria; "Where do the two of us go now when we graduate from here?"

"You will go the Dragon's Edge, two miles from here and once you get through the Training; Draconia will be your new home and you can come back here anytime since you're always exploring" She told him, Skulder nodded and bid his farewell as he begins his education by entering the Main Building of the Island; but not before taking his leave to get to his Ship to retrieve his things, which were back on Icestorm Island where'd he shipwrecked

Drayko flipped his Coin and landed on Tails, announcing this to the Knights as he mounted onto Toothless; "Now that we're no longer being detoured and stalled from doing what we planned on doing, let's head over to Murderous Island right now and seek out an audience with Murderous the Magnificent II because not even the so-called Dragon God can stand to look at him without his men shitting their pants" He half-taunted as a Mongrel came over to him, jumping up and licking his left eye

This Mongrel was an Siberia/Wolf Husky mix with the jowl of an Miniature Schnauzer and the long shaggy fur of an Australian Shepherd with pebble grey legs and black socks like a Lupine. Sporting the tail of an Alaskan Malamute that mostly remained down as it doesn't like showing off it's asshole too much. It had some large spots like an Dalmatian with an pearl river grey underbelly that went all the way down without touching the borders and some German Shepherd like pointed ears that were reared diagonally backwards. It had the black patch colored eyes of an Australian Cattle Dog with some ringed stripes of an Tanuki. It wore an Pack Leader type of collar with an seatbelt buckle to open it and an decagon shaped deep brass tag that had the name "Kondo"

The Mongrel jumped off from Toothless, licking his snout before running off from the Knights. Drayko had nothing to say and took off, with the rest of the Knights following his lead; they too had nothing to say either about that Mongrel approaching him like that. Although Heather did say that Drayko's got a true wildside to him, just to tease him

In the meanwhile, Gothi had been meditating for sometime now and once she was finished; she stood up as the Gods revealed the answers to her questions, starting with the Birthmark as it was comprised of three markings: the Moon, the mystical Night Fury and the Crimson colored Tailfin. The other questions were revealed as well

The Map to Draconia was drawn and was being kept guarded by an "Rider of an Prideful Son"

The deadly alliance was to call forth against the fearsome and dangerous forces of Bludvist's Army, as Drago seeks to become an actual God to conquer the Archipelago. Which was justifiable

His purpose was to help anyone who has bonded with Dragons become Riders and Defenders against all who opposes their Leader and Alpha. Made sense because Drayko was a leader and Toothless was supposedly the Alpha

As for the identity of Drayko though. Gothi was left with this hint: "Shrouded by an self-exiled prince and outcast who has disowned his father long before the father disowned him. He is but a hollowed memory in the minds of the Hooligans, but a hero among the Dragons" The Elder could only think back to Hiccup before she told him this with her mind

"If you can hear me Drayko Ryder, remember that even if you have lost all you had in Berk; the Gods do not forsake you as Loki does not seek you to do such horrible thing. If you proceed with your revenge, then may the couple of Loki and _Angrboða_ watch over your corpse if you were to fall in battle"

Gothi had started to become concerned for his mental state as it will only be an matter of time before the foundation of the inner demons within Drayko is broken, the Elder breathed one in and believed it was now time for her to leave and return to her house on Berk; she knew that Spitelout had become an Dragon Rider and betrayed the Hooligans just for the sins of one, the sins of his brother Stoick. She could not hold back the fear and sorrow she felt for him as she knew what horrible beast he will become, he will do terrible things but in the end but the choice was still his to make; and his vengeance clouded his judgement for the Vikings of Berk, but most importantly: his true self

It was a fear that felt like a nightmare that no one may be able to awaken from...

* * *

Now that all of the interruptions have been dealt with, we may get this Story going as Drago Bludvist may devise a plan to lure them from the shadows of Draconia and have them dealt with while their Dragons are imprisoned to stop resistance. They will show no such resistance and no such rebellion as they will be dealt with when he becomes the Dragon God and conquers the Archipelago. But any world he creates, will fall apart like aged Legos that barefooted men and women step on to show their extreme pain tolerance like in Farcry 2's healing animations. Seriously, check them out; the guy's a real God right there

Now about Green Death though, he is the complete opposite of Red Death as you know. He hunts by himself but at times calls the Dragons to aid him whenever he needs to, not like a tyrant of course; if they do not bring enough food, he lets them return to what they were doing while thanking them for helping him out. He was given the title of "Other side of the Coin" due to personality differences, oh and he's a separate Sub-Species. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time; I shall return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I finally got the name of Draconia's own version of Christmas, it's name is Xevairisebjalla (SIGMA-JALLA) may not be an actual name but it's way better than fucking Snoggletog. Speaking of which the first word Snoggle means to kiss, oh and here's the Dragonese Translations below here

Dragonese Translations:

Ic andgiet sé the byre of the Arcedíacon sy forjjclipung út for fylst, æftergán mec! - I sense the Son of the Archdeacon is calling us, follow me!


	13. Chapter 13:The Murderous Alliance

If there's one Tribe that Drago fears more than any other Tribe out there in the Archipelago, it's the Murderous Tribe. Sons of bitches led by their Chieftain, Murderous the Magnificent II after he killed Madguts the Murderous for being inferior. Feared by all and favored by none, only rivaled by the Legendary Dragon Rider in terms of being one of the most infamous, powerful, feared and hauntingly nightmarish figures among the Barbaric Archipelago

-Barf and Belch

(A/N: This is another of those Chapters involving a Duel, so I might as well go easy on it. So here's my own depiction of the Murderous Tribe, I truly made them look like the name itself and their Chieftain is a much better and much more frightening man. You know the reason after all, Enjoy!)

From within a massive plume of ominous clouds that blocked out the sky in the direction of Murderous Island, the Knights flew through the skies as they could tell that there was something very sinister about where they're going up ahead; it was like geysers spurring out large torrents of boiling hot streams of water that mushroomed into the misty clouds of vapor like a wasteland with dead trees and ash. Drayko and the Knights were joined by some Pendulum Guards including Jafaris Thornwhip as the Sentinels they rode on like themselves were armored and wore fire, acid and spike resistant robes to camouflage their appearances. Their faces were behind the armored masks they all wore, which did not block their vision at all

"Joining us are you? Hmph, you better make sure he knows we're coming" Raijah spoke

"We'll be awaiting your arrival up ahead, this will not be a easy task but if anyone knows him better than anyone else; it's our leader, Drayko Ryder himself" Jafaris replied, with that now stated; he and the other Pendulum Guards flew ahead as Drayko watched them

Heather and Fishlegs took this time to talk to each other once again as he revealed this to her: "Even Drayko knows what he has become, he often thinks of himself being more deranged than your brother. Still can't understand why would he think of himself like this"

"That makes him sound like he's a self defeated person with some self-worth in him"

"Well at least I'm going through the same phase, don't want to see my Meatlug turn into a human and lose her on that horrible Ship"

"A shame I wasn't there whenever it happened"

"More like a good thing, you do not want to see Drayko when becomes hysterically angry and overcome with grief"

Maria heard them both and started to suspect that night on Captain Lech's Ship damaged him worse than they previously thought. "Has it been that many months since it happened? Even now some years have gone by thanks to the passing Winters, but was it really worth looking back at that horrible memory?" It was then that Valka spoke to her

"Don't let the thoughts of himself distract you from him. As a mother I can see your hidden feelings for him even with his current issues, his beliefs for refusing to see you like the other Women in Fairy-Tales isn't too common and it's more of his charm that can never be lost" Maria couldn't help but agree

"I'm still intrigued by him and you know, I should speak with him after this. After all he said that he has no interest in any woman, not even the Valkyries just to respect their wishes; they clearly ain't compatible for each other, and he knows that to know not to turn into a stalker who lusts for someone who does not love him. Shame that some men don't know that, right Stormfly?" She stroked Stormfly's side and cooed in response

Dragur did the same to Rose while holding his scythe by his side, ready for anyone planning a sudden attack while they flew in the air. Of course Heather couldn't stop thinking about how his name sounded too similar to her brother's name before shaking the thoughts out of her head,"Last thing I need is to see his face..." She couldn't bare to imagine to see what he looked like underneath

Vixen perked up and yipped as Drayko saw that they were approaching the Island up ahead. "Yeah, let's all get slaughtered in hell tonight" He spoke darkly as the Knights all followed his lead and flew towards the destination

Meanwhile at Murderous Island, two of Magnificent II's right hand men named Malevolent the Heartless and Baleful the Crusher walked through the streets of the Village; passing by other Murderous Vikings as they make their way to Wrecker Bay. Malevolent wore the standard heavy armor and was equipped with an "Axe Sword" while Baleful wore what his partner was wearing and was equipped with an metallic Flying Guillotine replaced with chains as it made him more deadly to his enemies

The Vikings of the Murderous Tribe all wore Scandinavian heavy armor made from leather, iron, Dragon scales and human flesh from the victims who have fallen to their weapons. They also wore furry armor that went around the edges of the boots, arm cuffs with hoodless leather cloaks layered by black bear fur and finally; their wrestler type belts were adorned with spikes with the medallion sporting the Murderous Tribe crest, which was more disturbing because everything they wore was stained with blood. Hell they even wore valsgarde styled helmets with giant sable antelope horns on the top, bloodstained with the animals they slaughtered. They wielded deep brass Gronckle Iron Shields that were also bloodstained, sporting human blood on their faces like face-paint to represent their lethalness towards opposing Tribes; regardless of them being peaceful or warmongering since their Leader is a fearsome and nightmarish Warlord, even worse than Drago Bludvist as if he came from the deepest and darkest depths of the tainted fires of Hell

Jafaris Thornwhip and the Pendulum Guards landed at Wrecker Bay as Malevolent approached and spoke to him. "Of what does Murderous the Magnificent II owe the Knights this visit?" He asked in his deep, blood choked snarling voice

"Drayko Ryder requests the presence of your Tribe's Chieftain" Jafaris responded, Baleful brought out his Flying Guillotine before he continued. "He has come for You-Know-What" Malevolent nodded

"I will alert the Chieftain at once about his arrival, he will enjoy hearing this" He replied before heading off as soon as the Knights arrived and landed, dismounting and approaching the Pendulum Guards as Jafaris informed them

"Malevolent the Heartless will return shortly with their Chieftain ready to speak with you" Drayko nodded before turning to the Knights

"Make yourselves at home and feel free to explore until Magnificent II's right hand man returns with the news" He spoke with a surprisingly happy, or as happy as you can get tone of voice. "I'll be taking a seat until further notice, alert me if Malevolent returns" With that order, Drayko left as Toothless followed while Vixen was given to Raedwit for she fears who the Murderous Tribe's Chieftain might look like

"It's all right ma' cherie Vixen, this Macaron should put your stress below zero for now" He spoke in a soothingly calm voice as she sniffed the creamed filled burger and ate it, Barf and Belch took one as well and enjoyed it

Meanwhile, Drayko walked through the Village passing by other fellow Murderous Vikings before stopping at an table to sit down under the shading of the umbrella in the middle. He began going into his deep thought with his mind and while he did such thing, his Birthmark started to glow which caught his attention a few moments later; he turned to see an Dragon land from the Murderous Mountains in the distance as it looked back at him, though he could not see what it truly looked like. He could make out that it had two heads and two pairs of wings on each side like a Stormcutter, it let out an wolf like growlish roar before taking off

"Hmm..."

" _Well what was it you saw in the distance? I know it has two heads of an Zippleback, and it's got two pairs of wings on each side like a Stormcutter. You think it's one of those Dragons?_ " Toothless asked him

"No, we have not met this one before..."

" _He's bound to appear again, I know he is because we'll be ready_..."

"He's not a Malevolent kind of species, but he looks more... canine than reptilian"

That was all he could make out before being notified that Malevolent the Heartless returned and told them that the Chief is ready for whatever they came here for. Drayko nodded and walked with Toothless and the rest of the Knights to the Main Hall where Malevolent led them upstairs and to the War Room where the Chief of the Murderous Tribe stood. His appearance was far more disturbing and terrifying than what the others have been led to believe

Murderous the Magnificent II was without a doubt, a half-giant brute of a Viking who wore razorsharp steel plated armor made from Dragon scales consisting of an chestplate, boots, gauntlets and wearing an wolf/human flesh cloak on his back. He wore an actual human skull that was stained and dripped with the blood of those he murdered, so was his entire armor and cape that he wore; it was adorned with the horns of his men on the back and sported argali horns which again were bloodstained. He carried a sword that looked surprisingly similar to the "Vorthelok" and carried an knife that also looked like the Dagger of Isis. His boots and gauntlets were fur trimmed and wore an large necklace of bones of his and his Tribe's victims. Finally, he shared a wholeheartedly but guttural and resonant bellowing voice as if his throat was clogged with mountainous cascades of blood; being that if he was stabbed in the throat

"Hahahaha... yes, the Legendary Dragon Rider and now Slayer of Red Death. Tell me this, what has brought you here to my Island...?" He asked

"I've come to seek an Alliance with your Tribe" Drayko stated coldly, Magnificent only laughed and came forward as he replied with this

"Have you forgotten? That fool Stoick the Vast and his damn Hooligans Tribe forced us into hiding and we lost our Golden Age after they attacked us, we lost more than hundreds of our men out there" He walked towards Drayko and continued to speak with him. "However with what I've seen from you and those Dragons, it's not impossible if you do this for me" He offered as Drayko was listening in

"Let's hear what you have to say then" Raedwit brought out his double ended spear

"Before you came along, I was a Grand Swordsman; best of the best for no one as survived against my blade in the wars that we have fought. Fullfill this task I ask of you to reignite the confidence in ourselves and the Alliance you seek will be forged" He took a step backwards from Drayko as he flipped his coin and landed on tails

"It's the Luck of the Irish for everyone" Drayko remarked, Magnificent nodded at his final answer

"Let us head to our arena and duel like the real men that we are" With that stated, Murderous the Magnificent II led the Knights outside of the Main Hall and down the road where the arena awaited

Walking through some deadlands filled with ashes and scarce foliage, passing through some trees used to hang corpses of Vikings who died by their hands; they finally reached the Arena as the entire Tribe gathered around to sit down on the bleaches, they were beginning to see the fight between their feared and haunting Chief against an Dragon Rider who rivals him in terms of being infamous, powerful, feared and haunting within the Archipelago. Drayko and Murderous take their positions on the field which was nothing more but a bloody battlefield that had weapons lying around and rotting corpses that continuously cascaded to this day

HTTYD

A Murderous Viking pounded the large drum and began the duel between Drayko and Murderous the Magnificent II, with the former sprinting forwards towards the Chief and swinging Inferno against his blade; although the Chief blocked and clashed against his attacks, countering them every one of them as he just held his sword. Drayko stopped his frontal barrage and instead bashed Murderous' head across which forced him to try and stab him, which he dodged and uppercutted him with his Shield; continuing his flurry of sword swings before Murderous had brought his sword overhead and forced Drayko use his Shield, though this only allowed him to kick him by the side from the back. Drayko was then punched backwards and with that, he had to use Inferno as a cane like a wounded warrior

Murderous the Magnificent II stood before his opponent and decided to attack with his fists as he charged forward like a bull, but was stopped when Drayko sent another uppercut bash with his Shield; sending him falling backwards and having him land on the ground with Drayko sending his boot slamming downwards on his chest and having him choke out some blood, though Magnificent got back up and grabbed him before throwing him towards the other side. Staggering away for a moment before rushing back at him with his Gauntlets ignited by sparking them with Inferno, landing multiple punches and retaliating moves that broke through his defense and once again sent him towards the ground. Drayko gave a burning kick across his face before pulling back his fist and creating yet another "Volcanic Meteor" before firing it outwards

Murderous dodged the incoming projectile and started to run over to Drayko, who was charging up another Meteor before sending it directly towards the Chieftain; hitting and burning him before firing one after another again and again, striking the Chieftain of the Tribe most of the time and the other half ended up with him slicing them with his sword. After launching one last Meteor against him that ultimately struck Murderous, he went rushing in to deliver the final blow on him; though Murderous had countered it and landed a flurry of his own punches against his chest and face, shoulder ramming into him and sending him flying backwards. Slamming against the wall as both of them were bleeding down

Heather hoped he didn't die as she held onto Fishlegs secretly while Maria held her Axe if anything goes wrong in this Duel, it's obvious that she's become protective of her friends as she will freeze anyone if Drayko is killed in this Duel; nonetheless, they will have that Alliance. It was during this time that the Knights spoke to one another about the situation

"This is lookin' damn intense, but just like that Duel with Dagur; nothing's gonna kill my man" Raedwit thought to himself

"If he gets his hands on him, then I'll jump in and join the fight" Rajah scraped the blades of his Phoenix Talons

"Is this Alliance really worth it?" Eret wondered to himself, knowing the horror stories about the Murderous Tribe

"Only someone so vicious but so calm such as the God of the Underworld could enjoy this..." Frost thought to himself, imagining himself as Hades

(A/N: Haha, God of War III Reference!)

"Then again, who would ever make an Alliance with this Tribe?" Maria wondered. Even the Dragon Hunters know not to make an Alliance with this Tribe, nor would they even dare to attack as they are not deaf to the horror stories just like Eret was not. No one has seen nor heard from the Murderous Tribe ever since the Hooligans destroyed and forced them into hiding, never again to show themselves in the Archipelago that comes. Stoick will be more than sorry when he sees that they have survived after so many years. But for now, the outcome of the fight was at hand as Drayko got back up using Inferno as an cane while Murderous the Magnificent came charging with his weapon drawn

With a snap of his fingers, he yelled out: "SLOWDOWN!" Everything flashed negative and Drayko moved like a speed demon and slashed across Murderous, while also taking this time to land in a few more barrages of sword swings and ending it with an kick to the back of the head; time resumed once again and the Chieftain was seriously wounded. Bleeding down but still breathing as he was not stopping until he dies and preparing his next attack, Drayko however pulled another trick from the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver as this time; he yelled out: "FREEZE!" Once again everything flashed negative and nothing moved a single inch as Drayko decided to use the Frostheart Axe for this situation, swinging and bludgeoning with heavy strikes on Murderous' exposed flesh with time resuming and the effects taking their place just like before

Murderous the Magnificent II kept his distance from his opponent Drayko before scraping the dirt below him like a raging bull, Drayko kept his guard up as the Chieftain gave out an bellowing warcry before charging forward ready to stab him; although Drayko had taken quite the beating in this duel, this did not stop him from sliding out of the way when Murderous was close enough to him. This caused him to crash into the wall, to which the tremor had caused some of the Vikings to fall into the field. Because of his Birthmark that was glowing, Raedwit decided to cheat here a little bit by summoning a wheel of dark forest green, with emerald transparency, Phantom Swords in the shape of Inferno; directing and targeting Murderous before Drayko slashed forward, with the swords shooting out and piercing their target like blistering wind. Before long they shattered after a moment and with one final kick to the face, being disarmed in the process by him; Murderous was now lying on the floor, defeated and bleeding heavily as he enjoyed every second of it

Drayko stood before the Chieftain of the Murderous Tribe as he reclaimed his sword and stood up, declaring this to Drayko: "Consider the Alliance formed as you reignited our passion and, our bloodlust. Together, we shall conquer the perils ahead and we shall always be invincible!" Drayko nodded

"We've been trying to get the Alliance from you for sometime now" He responded as Murderous turned to him

"We have lived in the shadows of the Archipelago for too long, they will know the true fear and might of our power. None of my men call me Murderous the Magnificent II for nothing, it's always kill or be killed at the Murderous Mountains and when they see what we have planned for them in our absence like the confidence lost Vikings we once were; they will all be running and swimming away from this Island. Not even the Lava-Lout Tribe nor the Outcasts will take us out. Now where is this little bully that's bothering all of you? Down at the Northern Markets? The Owl Gut Tavern? Who does he think he is, yeah...?"

"His name is Drago Bludvist, the Self-Proclaimed Dragon God. But to those who show resistance and secretly to the Hunters who are close to him, the False Dragon God/Madgod. His second in command, Grimmel the Grisly is no exception; driving all Night Furies to the edge of extinction while forcing the rest to hide from his shadow like the true Devils that he and Bludvist are" Drayko explained, growling viciously when he dared to mention that horrible name of the Night Fury Hunter. Upon hearing this information, Murderous and the Tribe all laughed like psychotic bastards in mockery towards the mentioning of the Warlord

"That Man?! He could build up his Army all he wants, but even he will never escape or hide from the truth that we can do more than just defeat him; our time has come once again and it is now time to show the False Dragon God why we are the most feared in all of the Archipelago! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He continued to laugh like the Madman that he is before leading his Tribe to celebrate at the Main Hall. However Drayko soon removed himself from the others and went out onto the balcony alone, being visited by Sharpshot who perched on his right shoulder guard; the Knights explained to Murderous about the map that they were carrying, having read it enough to memorize that the final Arcana lied in the Judgement's Edge Catacombs within the Graveyard of Broken Sorrows. So while they explained to each other about what to do against any encounter with the Dragon Hunters, Maria found Drayko out on the balcony and started to talk to him

"I know you overheard my talk with Jacqueline and I heard you talk with my mother" Drayko calmly admitted, but nothing ever came from her as a response; instead she stood there watching him look at his coin. "You have nothing to say...?"

"When we first met, you were serious but you were also laid back and felt like you were controlling everything like they're your puppets. Now you're silent, introvertive and rarely speak nowadays; did that son of a bitch Captain Lech do more damage to you than you know?" She asked, Drayko only looked down on himself as he snarled with a simple answer

"Nothing surprises me anymore really, it's not fun and games. Nothing to celebrate and make a party out of seeing Hunters and horrible people who attack and murder Dragons like they're filthy beasts who plague Midgard like ravenous wolves starved to death. Can't even put trust in myself without this Coin to help me make decisions when I need to" He continued to look at it as he breathed one in

"But you've made decisions on your own without needing to flip that Coin of yours, you don't need it anymore..." Maria came closer to him as Drayko began to express his hatred blatantly without sugarcoating it

"I hate Drago Bludvist as much as I hate telling you who I really am. You think you know the truth behind me, but you do not"

"That's why they say the truth hurts, but I understand if you're private about your past; every hero's got a shitty past one way or another, making them help realize just who cold this role they've been placed in really is" Maria put a hand on his shoulder

"The truth, Maria... I am a Hooligan from the Tribe of the same name; the very Tribe I plan vengeance on. When I came to Draconia, I chose to live as an Dragon Rider but the truth is I was born as a Hooligan and so were Fishlegs and Valka. I'm binded by the Chains of Hooligans and I did their bidding as their so called Pride of Berk, everything I do for them just to earn no reward and nothing; not after what began my forced servitude after hurting Astrid Hofferson, when I escaped the Great Hall just because I made a terroristic death threat towards my father Stoick the Vast. That was me, I'm that exiled prince..." Drayko revealed to her, wanting to let her know the reason why she should not love somebody who lied to her; but there was no reaction whatsoever as she didn't say a wore

Drayko placed his Coin back and looked down from the Main Hall of Murderous Island, asking her this question with his cold tone of voice: "Have you got nothing to say for this reason of treachery?"

"I made an ally and started to grow passionately intrigued with the man I know, not the man you were Drayko. None of that matters now" She stated her thoughts to him

"This is not the same as saying that you were really an little boy, but you've overcome trials greater than what other men have done just to prove your manhood. I've surpassed nothing, only proved just how little the distance I can go before the truth comes out like the shit in your ass scraping painfully in between; it hurts more than having an blade be shoved up your ass. But I never called myself Fjalar just to prove to the Hooligans that I am more than just what they call me: Useless. But what does that make them and calling me that will do what? Not change my fuckin' mind, they deserve to be ripped off the Map of the Archipelago and I don't have to change my name that means Deceiver to prove it; all they did was show me, who the real offenders are..."

"You judge yourself for your past too much, you shouldn't have to look back now. Besides, you seem more interested in reading that Book of yours" Maria pointed out

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II's Journal, my Uncle Spitelout gave this to me but I didn't think he would be that concerned for me because he's always showing pride in his own son; my tormentor, Snotlout. Even my grandfather betrayed the Tribe by riding an Dragon. His brother Thugheart didn't like it when he became their father's favorite son, he was exiled and became the leader of the Outcasts after having his father accidentally murder him; or so they think..." He began to explain the story behind his grandfather to her. "It was a decoy who was murdered as Hiccup II vanished and formed his Dragon Sanctuary, riding an Night Fury like me with his own Renegade Resistance Team to aid him. All of them are dead now, except for Midnightfrost who was him; that's the Night Fury. Natural Causes, nothing more proved their aged deaths"

"He must be a really caring Uncle"

"Like I said before, wasn't aware at all and thought that he took pride in his own son alone. Thanks, Maria..." The Huntress hugged him in response while Drayko showed no response as usual, not even when he's being flirted with. She nodded and went to tell Jafaris to inform General Scorpio that they're ready to begin the ambush on the Dragon Hunters, to which they comply and with the Knights giving them one last farewell to the Murderous Tribe; they were off to the skies once more

In the meantime within Mierveia Vde Rallie, the smoking and burning ruins of the Empress' Manor was all that was left as the only thing that stood was an broken safe containing a Map; what led him to believe that this was to lead him to the Chalice of Mandragora, which says that it is in a Offshore Fortress within the Modern District. With this new information, he turned to Krogan and gave out this order

"Slow them down permanetly and if that Demon shows itself, do not engage; just exorcise it immeidately!" Drago ordered, Krogan just nodded and rallied up half of his faction of Dragon Flyers before taking off on his Titan Singetail. Ryker came over and saw the Map that Drago held and commented

"Oh that bitch is a clever little fox aren't she? But that Chalice will be in our hands soon enough and those Knights will be nothing more but a coffee pisstain on the pages of the Dragon God" Ryker smiled with a new plan in mind, to which Drago thought to himself before giving this order to him

"You and your brother will go back to Caldera Cay, take the Empress away from those Defenders of the Wing. She may be given protection, but that will save her from using the blood that runs in her veins on the sword; especially not when we have an Army large enough to destroy and conquer more than one empire" Ryker nodded and went to tell his brother Viggo, who responded with this

"Eruptodons, can't go too far after it's feeding frenzy with no lava around and that's not much of a challenge isn't it? You can limit yourself but not severely handicap to the point of giving your opponent an unfair advantage, their Great Protector is better off being stuffed for the Northern Markets as you would say"

"Forget the Devil Viggo, it's the bitch they're protecting that he wants" Ryker told him

"She's armed with a weapon to defend herself with and Krogan's seen what kind of tactics she has, she's going to be a real fighter" Viggo commented

They then head out to the docks in the Harbor and sail off on their brigantines with enough Hunters, Flyers and Trappers to invade Caldera Cay just in case things get bloody. Little that Drago Bludvist knew and care less about, if any of the Dragons were taken from the Knights and used against them; the Renegade Reinforcement Defense would be involved as it was once said by Raedwit: "You fuck with one, you fuck with all of us!"

This is made even worse by the fact that Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters have very little concern about the fate of the people as nobody is safe from his wrath, not even the Owl Gut Tribe could prove their defense was too strong for them to attack with any strategy as one of their own was captured for they believed that he held vital information to use against the Knights. However, his silence as a metaphor for having nothing to say to the Hunters fall on deaf ears as they call him resistant and continue to believe that he's keeping the vital information out of their hands

Nevertheless, the Hunters keep him alive as they will not let him go to the grave while he still carries the vital information that Chief Gort had given him; he still resides somewhere within the Archipelago and he will be rescued soon...

* * *

Well now you know what the Murderous Tribe look like in my adaptation, and I truly made them look like horrible barbarians who are fueled from bloodlust and combat. The scene where Drayko tells Maria who he really is was taken from God of War IV: A New Beginning where Kratos tells his son Atreus that he's a god, which makes sense because at the end of III, he stabs himself with the Blade of Olympus and absorbs his Godly Powers while releasing Hope into the world; draining the sword and leaving it in a husk of it's former God/Titan killing weapon

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II was from the Books, which I do NOT like but still take ideas from, and you should know by now where the Phantom Swords came from. His Journal serves a purpose in the Third Story: Vengeance on Primal Twilight. Anyways I got the meanings of Drayko's Birthmark down below, take a look:

Moon: Wisdom, Mystery, The Unnatural

Night Fury: Midnight, Shadow, Brotherhood

Tailfin: Blood, Vengeance, The Frontline

The mentioning of the Dragon Hunter's Owl Gut Prisoner at the end of this Chapter is a little teaser for an Fanfic that's set around the "School of Dragons" that I showed off in Chapter 12: The Archaeologist, although there's spectacle to it and there are some things added in for the purpose of actually being like a School to learn about Dragons. Besides, the prisoner is the Main Protagonist and I'm no good at writing down how much have passed in stories; but yeah I did write the first version of the Story which was supposed to be about him finding an raising a Triple Stryke, but going into madness that led him down to taking revenge on Ryker Grimborn who kidnapped him for a long time; becoming an Punisher like Anti-Hero whom like John Marston, dies in the end while his son continues his legacy. I didn't think that was fair to give him the "A Heroic Death in the Last Stand" Trope but he will have a son, so I decided that I want to have him live because no one wants to see a Hero come and go too soon; especially not someone like John Marston. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise just Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time, I shall return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I mentioned before that in HTTYD 3: The Hidden World, Toothless and the Light Fury's Hybrid Hatchlings have got the most retarded and shittest name to be very embarrassed and ashamed of; well I got the new name for them and I can at least spare a spoiler for you, but be warned: It's the worst god damn name to be proud of, what they call them are...

"Night Lights"

That is fucking disgusting, what kind of fucking idiot could mock Toothless and the Light Fury's relationship like that? I got a new name for their Hatchlings: "Equinox Fury" because the difference is between light and dark. What do you readers and fans of HTTYD think, MUCH better or MUCH worse? You have sympathies for revealing this little spoiler... BTW this came from the Amazon Previews which revealed what happens in HTTYD 3: The Hidden World, erase them from your minds at all costs until you've seen the actual move and comes out on DVD; do you understand?


	14. Chapter 14:Race to the Empress

Close to the eyes of many but far off within the distance, lies the path for Drago Bludvist to reach the Arcana he seeks and for the Knights to rescue the Empress; for the False Dragon God knows no boundries in the race against time to become what he desires the most in his pursuing conquest of selfish genocide. Know no limits to this pathway of death as it awaits in the end

-Elder Gothi

(A/N: I've been thinking alot about "Shadow the Hedgehog (2005)" and makes me think about how the cool, edgy and awesome things about it like having Guns, Vehicles and the whole Dark Theme added to it. My only issue with the Game is the fact that it wasn't what I wanted it to be, Villains are good and the Story can be fixed but I fucking HATE that you always have to begin at Westopolis EVERY FUCKING TIME you want to take a different path instead of branching off. If I want to make a Shadow the Hedgehog game then I would keep the Guns while adding in the targeting reticle, Vehicles which are mostly from 2006, Black Arms with G.U.N Soldiers and Eggman Robots which are also from 2006 with some classic Badniks thrown in there, Shadow saying Damn and Piss and finally; make Super Shadow playable in regular stages because don't you miss that feeling in the Genesis Trilogy? Oh and Elemental Shields return with their special abilities as well, with the Gameplay being more like Adventure 2's Dark Story and Adventure 1's E-102 Gamma. This is gonna be a longer chapter by the way. Enjoy!)

By the rising sun that edged over the horizon, General Scorpio and the New Riders all stood forth before their path at the docks of Draconia; having been given this news by Jafaris Thornwhip and the Pendulum Guardians. Once they've made contact with the Knights who returned to see them off, they were ready for battle following the New Riders' training at the Dragon's Edge. The General stood atop his Triple Stryke, Eclipser who was bread to dominate moonlit fights as he adopted stealth as his main strategy opposed to it's species normal strategies. A Triple Stryke trained by both Drayko and Scorpio, but given to the General as a gift

"So the Alliance has been formed with the Murderous Tribe. The New Riders from the Dragon's Edge outpost are ready for battle against the Hunters of Bludvist's Army, if we need your help or if we do not respond within the matter of days; Eclipser will alert you to us and you will know" General Scorpio told him

Drayko nodded and went to check on something inside the Main Hall where his bedroom was, it was progress of his "Secret Project" to which unlike the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver, this one was meant for the Dragons. He returned afterwards and found Throk had appeared, he was looking concerned; "Drayko, the Hunters have attacked Caldera Cay and the Queen's been wounded in their assault; get your Medic's supplies ready!"

"Understood, Mala's not bleeding out on us" Drayko declared as the General and the New Riders took off to the sky

"I wish you the best and greatest of luck in the hunt for the final Arcana, Lord Drayko!" He called out to him as the Knights mounted their Dragons and took off as well, towards the direction of Caldera Cay as Throk went with Raedwit on his Zippleback; as they were heading towards the North and were approaching the retreating shipyard of Dragon Hunter Brigantines, who opened fired on them with their Dragon Root Arrows

The Knights of course outmaneuvered them with their aerial dodges, Toothless especially since Night Furies like him are known for being like this; they immediately returned fired with their Crossbow Shields and sent some of the Brigantines ablaze while some of them escaped. They landed in the Village and saw the destruction caused by the Hunters, who were fighting off the Defenders; the Knights fired away with their Shields at the Hunter's heads to aid their allies while they in return turned their attention to them before running to fight them. It was during this time that an Adolescent Speed Stinger who lived here was running through the forests, just wondering what in the hell is going on here; he jumped over an small fissure in the ground and came over to the edge, where it finally understood what was happening

He looked closer and saw that an Hunter had smacked Drayko toward the ground, which immediately had him sliding off the cliff and running towards the Hunter who was about to strike him down; the Speed Stinger jumped and stabbed him with his barbed tail, paralyzing the Hunter and jumped off while Drayko sent a kick towards his foe's face. Because of the Speed Stinger's interference, some of the Hunters changed their target towards the Dragon; with the Adolescent Speed Stinger defending itself using it's speed, it's tail and to Fishlegs' surprise: It's new Acid Blast that it fired off (A/N: School of Dragons mechanic, even Speed Stingers like him need firepower so let's say they've evolved long enough to have this new power)

"It shoots Acid Blasts now, wonder what else is new about them" Fishlegs' curiosity peaked through as he broke an Hunter's jaw with one swing of Shatterquake

"Acid Blasts eh? So they've become even more deadly, formidable enough with their barbed paralysis tails" Raijah thought to himself

Unfortunately, the Adolescent Speed Stinger was being swarmed; one of the Hunters cutted and lacerated it's right leg but ended up being paralyzed in the end while the rest felt the wrath of both it's Acid Blasts and Drayko's burning sword Inferno. In return for slaying all of the remaining Hunters around the area with the Defenders of the Wing stabbing through them with their spears and slicing them with their katanas (A/N: Because they can be wielded with one hand), Drayko carried the injured Speed Stinger while he and the Knights went off to find the Queen; running through the Island and eventually coming across the surviving Defenders who had set up an Medical Tent, with trails of blood that led them to the Campsite. Throk appeared with them having jumped off Barf and Belch before making a run to where the surviving Defenders were; concerned about the Queen although that didn't mean he didn't help out a little bit

One of the Defenders called them out with Throk leading them inside of the Tent as Mala lied on a bed designed for patients like her and the Empress, her arm was clutching a bloody gash across her stomach that was being treated; Drayko assumed this to be the work of Ryker Grimborn as only someone as vile and brutal like him could wield serrated dual swords made from Oxidized Copper, A.K.A Dragon Proof Metal that isn't so Dragon Proof when it comes to Hotburples. Although Ryker knew this as he knows about Nadder's belly being exposed when firing their spines/spikes, Gronckles being immune to Dragon Root which is why they created Gronckle Iron chains, Night Terrors' reliance on their Leader like the Speed Stingers and just about anything except for Buffalords hating to move from their favorite spot. Mala looked up to see them before giving this bad news to them

"The Dragon Hunters have returned-" She coughed up some blood before continuing as she revealed this next: "The Empress was taken, Krogan's Flyers and Drago's Trappers overpowered us; now we've really done it, betrayed the trust given to us by her" She coughed up more blood to which Drayko wiped away from her mouth and clothing before leaving silently without a word, who was more or less concerned about the Speed Stinger that fought with them

"I don't condone his tendency to help Dragons like that Stinger, but what a selfish bastard" Heather scowled when Drayko spoke of nothing as he left unconcerned

"I'll be alright, he's doing what his mind is telling him what to do; don't blame him" Mala told her, knowing that Drayko always did this at times

"You pest atdend to zee Sbeed Sdinger vo decited to choin in our schtruggle hakainst zee Hunters, I vill haffe zee Gueen's vounds dealt vith in ein schort vile" Arson suggested as the Knights understood and headed outside of the Tent, Heather looked back and joined the others as she was really starting to have some trouble in understanding him. But regardless she went with whatever he was saying and mostly understood because of the Knights knowing what he's talking about

Carrying the Adolescent Speed Stinger from down the pathway of the survivor's campsite, Drayko laid the young Dragon down and walked away; giving this order to Fishlegs and Raijah as he stood by, getting an splint for the young one. "Hold him down" He responded coldly as they did just that, giving Raedwit the split he got from Toothless' satchel and having his hand be soaked in medicine in order to heal the bloody gash on his leg; all while chanting this:

"Mundare vulnere sanies Exhaurire signa cicatrices nostrorum (Drain the signs of a corrupt discharge from the wound, the scars of our fathers, be thou made clean)" He spoke this incantation three times as he stroke across the gash, sprinkling and applying some Ambrosia that Bladehead's cousin from Greece had sent them before wrapping it up and using the splint in order to make sure the broken leg is healed in no time. (A/N: Don't ask about the Ambrosia, Bladehead knows where to get his shit from and that was not from the Gods of Olympus)

Once the Speed Stinger who was now known as Speedy thanks to Raedwit deciding to call him that got up, he felt the pain that was very faint and it was now on the edge of fading away completely; though when he felt his wound, he still felt an nasty pulled muscle that had him mentally hiss. Drayko was leaning against the cliff's wall as Speedy looked at him, and knowing that he owes him more than a debt; he slightly limped over to him and with curiosity shining in his red eyes, he started to rub against him as if he was a member of his own Pack. Drayko in return stroked his snout, making him coo before scratching his underbelly; having him lean in before he caused him to collapse thanks to scratching him underneath his chin, giving the same reaction that Toothless and Stormfly had given him in his final days on Berk. While Speedy got back up, Arson arrived to informed them that Mala's injuries have been dealt with and requires Drayko immediately

"Of course she does, everyone never seems to want the other Knights" Drayko responded with an sarcastic response, which is a rare sight as he wanted nothing to be involved with Hiccup; his previous self since he already hated Berk enough

"You're the leader, doesn't mean there aren't those who like seeing us in action" Eret stated

"I've seen those people before, half of them are children" Drayko replied, knowing that this was true and to prove that there are those who who like at least one of the Knights that was with him; not actually him. Regardless of such, the Knights returned back up onto the cliff where the campsite was and entered the Medical Tent as Mala revealed this to him and the Knights

"Me and Throk saw the Dragon Hunters take the Empress onto their fleet of ships, she's fought bravely and slain a few of her foes; but Ryker overpowered her before taking her as hostage; they're heading back to her Kingdom, do whatever it takes to find Drago Bludvist and rescue Jacqueline. We will not let her blood be shed and misued with the Emperor's Sword"

"May we fight together on the battlefield against this menace, and I should thank you for helping out that Speed Stinger; he's been left behind here on Caldera Cay and he's not looking concerned on returning with his Pack, I'll stay behind and make sure the Queen gets her rest to recover. It shouldn't take too long thanks to your Medic" Throk told them

Drayko understood him and noticed that she had an arrow lodged in Mala's leg, grabbing it before removing the arrow with a spurt of blood and a yelp from the Queen. "Thanks" She held back her pain before letting out a weak sigh, falling asleep afterwards as her minor wounds need time to heal themselves

They proceeded to exit the Medical Tent as Heather heard Drayko say that he was gonna go back to Draconia to do what according to Fishlegs, normally does as a usual tradition of his at night. She only shook her head and concluded that it was just an excuse to forget about what happened that night on that metal ship, it really wasn't something that could be forgotten so easily; it was more like mental scarrings that have severely made his mind bleed out to the brink of madness, a nightmare that's giving him a lifetime of despair. This did not stop her from getting the "Lonely Depressed" feeling and vibe from him that was still lurking with him, as if it was like a curse that was placed onto him. Nevertheless, they mounted their Dragons and left Caldera Cay as the setting sun began to dip behind the ocean of the Barbaric Archipelago; but what lied in wait for them will show just how far they are willing to keep the Empress out of their hands

As the night fell upon the Knights who flew high above the advanced land of Mierviea Vde Rallie, a scarlet flame was enough to get their guard up as Krogan and the Dragon Flyers ambushed them once again in the sky; this time with the Flyer Leader acting as Krogan's second in command. The Flyer Leader happened to look like the rest of his men wearing an brown crocodile like mouth cowl with his nose poking through, an studded helmet with three horns going backwards, spiked shoulder guards, wrapped arms, sapphire blue eyes, Zippleback flesh tunic with black and white wrapped pants and black warpaint across his eyes and on both of his arms to which they both had the crest of Bludvist's Army. His Singetail was an sunrise orange color with red spots and spines. They came out of the clouds and forced their Singetails to fire like always, three of the Flyers came closing in at Drayko while the Knight simply used the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver to freeze time; "FREEZE!" While his suroundings flashed and turned negative, Drayko made a jump to two of the Singetails and pinched their necks

"You both will feel that in a second" Drayko told the two Singetails he pinched in the necks while he killed the third one's Flyer, returning back to Toothless as he got back into place and allowed time to resume. The third Flyer fell limp and out of the sky as a corpse from the clouds while the other two Singetails fell asleep, to which in return caused the Flyers to also fall out of the sky. Krogan's eyes narrowed as he swung his Axe Chain against Bladehead and swung their weapons against each other, deflecting blow after another but never giving into their weaknesses; the Flyer Leader on the other hand shot Drayko off of Toothless, to which made Raedwit throw his double ended spear towards Krogan. Striking his shoulder before the Illusionist flew downwards to stop Drayko from falling, by having Barf and Belch grab him and throw him back up onto Toothless

Because of what Raedwit had done earlier before saving Drayko from falling, Bladehead took advantage of this distraction and proceeded to land a triple punch to his chest and a double punch to his face before giving him a headbutt. With Maria firing her Arrow towards Krogan's foot, the Leader of the Dragon Flyers took his leave while the Flyer Leader fired off one last scarlet flame towards the Knights' Dragons before taking off

"We must be doing something wrong here, how are we being defeated by him twice?! He's become more formidable by the minute and he still outmatches us both" The Flyer Leader angrily asked. Speculating at their second defeat

"Somebody's given him the Power to manipulate Time itself..." Krogan scowled, believing this because Drayko wasn't this fast before

"Time Manipulation? Like hell he would, that's not possible unless the Gods were aiding him" The Flyer Leader countered

"He's not being aided by the Gods of Valhalla, someone has given him a item that allows him to manipulate Time to freeze or slow it down; that's what he's using against us. If we're going to defeat him, we're going to have to make him give up the information to his new found Powers" Krogan growled, not entirely sure of weather or not his suspicions are true; but when he finds out how he is able to do such thing no human could do, the Dragon Hunters will use it against them and nobody will stop them. For now, he retreated on his Titan Wing Singetail while Drayko and the Knights flew down to the Modern District below; landing into a short tunnel within street level as the prepared for whatever else lied ahead of them

HTTYD

They walked halfway through the tunnel and were only stopped when a Manticore beast appeared out of the toxic green mist that Blight was always surrounded by. This beast was an Orthrus, a twin headed wolf guarding Geryon's Cattle who was murdered by Hercules (A/N: It's Heracles but I'm going with the Roman name because it's easier to pronounce and it's ironic because Hera hates Hercules) with the horns of a giant sable antelope which were diagonally on the left and right, the underbelly of an Dragon, the tail which appeared to be a living snake wrapped in thorns, hind legs of an horse and the front were talons of an bird. This beast also adorned spikes on it's back and had an pouch of an Kangaroo which carried it's unborn youngling that was murdered before it's prime birth. This beast was known as "Foedissimae" which translated to: Foul Disgrace

"Who are you growling at you damn mutt?" Drayko remarked

"Blight's gotta a new hunting puppy with him, how nice... for us to kill" Raijah added, bringing and igniting his Phoenix Talons

Foedissimae roared and lunged forward towards Drayko first, as it was Blight's nemesis and his first target; the Knight parried it's lunge attack to the side and stabbed it's underbelly with Inferno before slicing along the side, sending a kick to it's left jaw and breaking off some of it's fangs in the process which spurted blood out. Foedissimae stood back up and tackled Raijah next as it used it's tail to bite Dragur, but was stopped when Rose intervened by firing a shot of acid against the Manticore; Maria threw her Axe towards it's right head and chopped into it's neck, gushing and sprouting out a load of blood but this did not stop him in the slightest. Vixen got involved as she dug her teeth into the Manticore's tail, which Foedissimae threw off to the side and tackled Drayko once again. Beginning to maul him before Raedwit stabbed through it's brain with Thunderbolt, sending a uppercut followed by a fireball from Barf and Belch towards it's two heads

This skirmish continued on for two minutes before Raijah slammed it to the ground and slashed it's front underbelly with his claws, creating an X-shaped scar before it kicked him off and got back up. Drayko threw Inferno towards it's front talon and Raedwit shot a Zippleback Grenade towards the burning blade, causing an explosion that the former's sword be blown away spinning in the air and stabbing the ground as it landed. Foedissimae roared and howled into the air before vanishing in the toxic mist, shooting upwards and out of the tunnel as the Manticore returned to it's master; who was none other than Blight himself who watched the whole skirmish between them and the Knights. High above an large building as he stroked his Manticore: "Do not let the Legendary Drayko Ryder outsmart you, as in due time for when Mierveia Vde Rallie falls into our control; you will have your revenge against him, Foedissimae my precious Jager (Hunter)"

Some of the Knights took this break to recover from their wounds thanks to Arson and Vixen made sure to keep a eye out for any sign of Foedissimae returning, once they were done getting their treatments from Arson; they continued forth through the empty barren streets of the Modern District that in which it's buildings happened to be burned and left in ruins, Drayko had never seen such architecture before and had to wonder what Stoick would've gave to live here had he been a better father figure. Valka on the other hand was amazed by the Modern District's look and feeling, but felt like it was lacking spectacle as she wished that there was more to it; but who can she blame since Drago Bludvist turned this place into a total ruin since he's not stopping for anything until he becomes a true Dragon God, which makes him into more of the same: A evil, heartless, tyrannic warlord who's bent on conquering the Archipelago with his Army of Dragon Hunters and so many enslaved Dragons that need her and Cloudjumper's help

It was once they've reached the fork in the road, splitting into two pathways that something was heard. It was one of the Dragon Hunters, it was mechanical and it was a living weapon. This weapon turned around and targeted Drayko, who shot two missiles towards the Knight who side stepped and struck the oil tanks that exploded from behind them; leaving a fiery mess that burned and blocked the road, Drayko and the Knights turned around to see who shot the missile and it was yet another attack by the Dragon Hunters; although this was a New Weapon prototype designed by them and it was a drivable type of weapon known as the "Catastrophic Tanks"

Catastrophic Tanks were exactly like it sounded: Tanks based off the future M1 Abrams Tank that sported two mounted turn table mini-ballistas that fired rapidly and an long main gun. They were mostly modeled after the Dragon Hunter's Brigantines and The Conqueror ship of Bludvist's Army, sporting spikes and durable armor with added scales and spikes from the Catastrophic Quakens and other Boulder Dragons. The tracks were spiked for off road terrain on the environment's ground and was mostly designed after the Main Dragon that it was named after, featuring reinforced breaking wheels to help it move within the tracks and was powered by automatons that allowed it to operate. But of course this meant the Dragon Hunters also forced Boulder Dragons to make it operate properly, it's firepower happened to be hollowed TNT Ballista shaped spearbolts that were dipped in Dragon Root like all their weapons. The mini-ballistas were no different as they fired the usual Dragon Root Arrows. Because this was one of the weapons of Bludvist's Army, it also sported the Catastrophic Quaken as it's main Dragon figure that it was based on. Whenever it fired, it shot out like cannons. Finally, this Tank had at least one driver and four gunners; making it operated by five Dragon Hunters when some are operated by three, although it's brought up to six due to an extra seat by the driver that can allow them to gain some information on what their enemies are up to; the Dragon Hunter's rising bloody fist crest was emblemized on the front like a car emblem and was painted with red bloody marks to signify their pride, with the main gun having red and yellow stripes like their Dragon Root weapons with some oxidized copper on some parts of the weapon

(A/N: I'll explain everything about the "Catastrophic Tank/Dragon Hunter Tank" at the end)

The Dragon Hunter Tank aimed for the Knights and fired off two more Dragon Root Missiles, with the heroes jumping out of the way while the incoming projectiles struck the scenery around them. The Hunters mounted their full auto mini-ballistas and began firing at them, forcing them to run in several different directions; but surely there was a weakness to every weapon that Viggo and Ryker could create, even the most dangerous of weapons that the Dragon Hunters have designed have at least one flaw that would be enough for the Knights to counter against. Such was the case when the Catastrophic Tank turned it's main weapon and fired off another Dragon Root Spearbolt towards the Knights, Fishlegs had suggested that the bottom of the Dragon Hunter Tank was unarmored and that flipping it may expose it's weakness; Meatlug did just that as she consumed the rocks from the wreckage of the ruins and fired off an Lava Blast that exploded upon contact, this caused the Hunter's Tank to tip over to the side but retained it's balance as the Hunters continued firing at them with their mounted ballistas. But when it did tip over, the bottom was also armored

"No, the Hunters thought of everything!" Fishlegs expressed his shock and disappointment

"These are just the Prototypes, they haven't gotten it right yet!" Maria aimed her Bow towards the wheels within the Catastrophic Tank and fired off her Arrow laced with the components to Raedwit's Zippleback Grenade and Stormfly's Magnesium Sulfur. The Nadder Spike arrow sailed through the air and made it's exploding impact in the tracks, the Gronckle Iron wheels inside the track blew right off as the Tank was fully tipped over to the side thanks to the explosion; the Knights proceeded onwards to take out this new weapon by firing at the now exposed Dragon Fire powered automation, the Catastrophic Tank exploded in a rain of fiery wreckage and blood as the Dragon that was forced to operate for the Hunters was freed from it's torment

As Drayko flipped his coin and landed on Tails, he immediately ordered that they seek shelter from the oncoming attacks from the Dragon Hunters; and because of the left path being blocked by the fiery wreckage thanks to the Catastrophic Tank, the Knights took the other path and made their way through the barren streets; overcoming fallen structures, broken up road pavings and running up the highway roads that were leading them to the rooftops. They leaped across to the rooftop and avoided the incoming Dragon Root Spearbolts that were fired at them from the Dragon Hunter Tanks with the Hunters themselves saying things like these:

"We can cut him off!"

"Your resistance means nothing to us!"

"Give up the Dragons, Devil Riders!"

"By order of Drago Bludvist, everyone here is to be executed!"

"Ryker will see to your deaths!"

"Surrender or Viggo will see you suffer much worse!"

"Surrender and Krogan will not let you suffer much"

"Take them out, keep their Dragons alive!"

"Do not resist us, give up the monsters you have with you!"

"Get Grimmel on the frontline, we're not letting them walk away from this!"

The Dragon Hunter Tanks fired their Dragon Root Spearbolts, one after another and all of them aimed for the Knights; but only succeeded in destroying the ruined and burned buildings that collapsed into dust and smoke, it was only until one of the Tanks struck Hookfang and forced Raijah to carry the Nightmare upon his shoulders. The Scorching Vigilante has grown more than attached to Hookfang and would do anything to have him live until they both go down in the hot, burning desert underneath the scorching sun that shined it's rays upon their boiling corpses. Soon one of the Tanks fired off an heat seeking spearbolt that struck the nearby oil tanks upon the rooftop they were standing on, blowing them off of the building but managing to grapple onto their respective Dragons as they flew to the Cathedral

However as to be expected of the Dragon Hunters, there was at least one of the Catastrophic Tanks that was stationed on the rooftops. This one had it's gunners rapidly fire their mini-ballistas at the Dragons to subdue them first, but the Knights wouldn't have that and formed an defensive Greek Phalanx formation around them all; Rose used her camoflague to hide from the Tank and appear on the wall before firing a stream of Acid with Dragur doing the same from both the front and back sides. This was something that the Tank couldn't defend against as prototypes weren't exactly armored with Gronckle Iron, they were mainly for testing on the field. As soon as the Acid exposed the weak points of the Catastrophic Tanks, the Knights and Dragons opened fire with an bombarding barrage of Arrows, Crescent Blades and firepower of different types; especially the Plasma Bolts as they were half-charged, to underestimate and call a Night Fury weak would be the same to calling Ares/Loki/Hercules/Perseus weak since they have powers and weapons no one could use against them. Frost and Blizzard ran up to the front of the Tank and plunged his trident "Snowblind" through the bodies of the gunners

Bladehead on the other hand started to spin his double ended halberd and have it be charged by Storm's lightning before he tapped into his Berserker Rage, allowing him to throw it like a piercing arrow that sailed through the air and stabbed into the front of the Dragon Hunter Tank. Because of the electrical overload that was infused with the halberd and the damage done to the Catastrophic Tank, it was about to blow up at any moment; especially now as Heather and Windshear struck the automation tank and freed the Dragon forced to operate it. "Get off the Cathedral now!" Drayko yelled as the Knights mounted their Dragons and flew off to a safe spot, Toothless refused to leave and stayed by his side as they both made a run for the edge; firing off one last Plasma Bolt towards the Tank and blowing it up completely

The explosion was so powerful and so deadly that it blew the brotherly duo off from the Cathedral and had them diving off from the collapsing building. Drayko fell onto Toothless' saddle and flew upwards to reach the Knight's current location, while the Cathedral continued to explode and collapse all together; becoming nothing more but a smoking pile of ruins that was set ablaze, especially from the distance as Spitelout watched on from on top of Kingstail. Overlooking the entire scene before taking off back to Berk

"Now I'm really certain that my nephew must know what Berk's planning against him, but they've got bigger issues to take care of for now" With that declared, he flew back elsewhere in Mierveia Vde Rallie

HTTYD

Once everything calmed down and the Knights came from out of the shadows within the dark alleyway in the medium sized square section, they all took this moment to calm themselves and explain some things to Heather; such as the reasoning on why they joined Drayko and what they seek: Maria's seeking action to get her adrenaline flowing through her blood, Raedwit's seeking out an apprentice and power, Raijah felt like he owes a debt to the Nightmare who saved him that day in the desert of his homeland, Eret was betrayed all because a Flightmare escaped and Drago threw a tantrum before sending his Hunters after his ass and he just won't have it, Dragur sought out revenge against Red Death for the murder of his Tribe, Arson simply wanted to be their medic, Bladehead was trying to find somewhere to forge in peace and finally, Frost had his final wish granted to him and besides; he wasn't even a villain to begin with, he got his revenge against the one who left him to die thanks to his severe heat intolerance

"I haven't forgotten my mission to find out if Dagur still lives, the Berserker Tribe must return back to what it was like; even without my brother, none of us can live our lives while Savage rules as Chief. But who ever said he would make a good leader anyways? Dagur at least put some effort when we lost Oswald the Agreeable, let's keep moving and find the Empress"

"If it's Heads" Drayko only huffed through his nose, flipping his coin and landing on Heads like he predicted. Moving on with the rest of the Knights out of the alleyway, walking down the streets with their Dragons until the latter spotted Drago along the Hunters, Flyers and Trappers heading towards the Northwest high above; Drayko immediately ran in their direction with the Knights following him, tailing the False Dragon God without them knowing

Eventually, they were led to Docks of the Modern District and saw that they were heading to an Offshore Fortress that supposidly led the Hunters to the Chalice of Mandragora; not wasting any time on letting them reach their destination, Drayko and the Knights mounted their Dragons once again and took off. Although they flew low and stealthly glided over the ocean, all the way to the Offshore Fortress before landing undetected on the land; silently climbing up to the entrance and entering inside, seeing that the fortress was more of an large complex that was meant for capturing and trapping newborn Hatchlings. The very sight of it all made them just made Bludvist's Army true genocidal Devils, especially hypocrites who claim to be doing this for the liberation of mankind by stripping the freedom and the fun that would and could never lose it's charm. Regardless of such, they went through the several rooms of the Fortress and proceeded on through one of the rooms that had the Knights mount onto a large trolly; leading from the Facility to the Landing Pad on the other side. Drayko leaned back against the wall as the light from the outside of the tunnel passed by and it was mostly dark inside, the Knights made themselves comfortable against their Dragons

Fishlegs brought out his Dragon Cards and looked through them to pass the time. His Dragon Cards were an rectangular shaped pack of cards that provided information to him since Drayko couldn't risk to bring the Book of Dragons in the presence of the Dragon Hunters, especially not the Hooligans. They had the Dragon Classifications with the Night Fury, Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, Gronckle, Rumblehorn, Changewing, Scauldron and Grapple Grounder crests on the back; far most latter being the Unknown Class. They were mostly an dark espresso brown and dunmore cream tan color, with the colorful artstyle of the Dragon depicted as it was drawn by Drayko himself. The descriptions were directly from the Book of Dragons and it should be mentioned that one of the Unknown 4 consisting of the Firefang, Blubberwing, Modularhorn and Spikeback had it's name changed; specifically the third one as it was now known under the much more fitting title of "Antlered Modularhorn" Reason for this was because it didn't feel fitting enough and that it's horns looked like antlers. There was also an 5th Unknown Dragon but it was since then revealed to be an Mudraker, due to the Dragons having identical resemblances; most notably: their forked tails

"What are those you've got?" Heather asked

"My Dragon Cards, been working on them for months. Drayko provided the artwork, Raedwit provided the descriptions from the Book of Dragons and borderline art to match the style of the Dragon Classes such as Strike, Stoker, Fear, Sharp, Mystery, Tracker and Boulder for example"

"Fishlegs, they're incredible" She praised

"I know right? Not only do I have their Classes, I've also got their size and speed. All this knowledge right at our fingers"

"How you'd come up with the idea anyways?"

"The Hunters would do anything to keep the Dragon Eye and even the Book of Dragons out of our hands and to themselves like selfish pricks, more like spoiled, misbehaving Kindergartners cheating at a game whom you just had to let them wind in order to shut them the hell up..." Drayko interrupted, scoffing and breathing one through his nose; feeling sympathetic for those who had to deal with that bullshit

"In order to avoid the risks, why not come up with a way to negate that issue?" Fishlegs finished

"This is reminding me of that Card Game you were playing awhile back then" Heather recalled

"The King of Dragons series of board games, they're just like Maces and Talons except Drayko actually plays it; they're created for tactical and strategic planning, but they have a storyline of their own as a Dragon Rider follows the path and conquers the trials of becoming exactly what the name says: the King of Dragons" Raedwit explained

Soon the large trolly transport arrived at the location and stopped, allowing the Knights and their Dragons to exit. Drayko decided to let Heather take the lead again and stayed behind as she led them to the chained elevator, going up for awhile until it brought them to an long hallway; going down through the path before them and entering right through the doors, bringing them to an set of stairs that also led them even further up. To which they climbed up halfway before stopping, letting Drayko take back the lead before continuing the rest of the way up the stairs. Coming towards the door and exiting out as they arrived just in time to see Drago walk back to his twin binded Whispering Death mount, although he stopped and turned slowly to face Drayko and the Knights who have come to stop him; giving a cold unwelcoming and malevolent glare at Drayko especially as he asked: "Well well... what do we have here?"

"Do you have to ask?" Drayko's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head down, asking in cold but dark tone. Toothless snarled viciously with his fangs exposed, growling with hatred against the one man that they both hated more than Stoick

"Hmm... next time then" Drago calmly dismissed

"What have you done with the Empress, Drago?" Heather asked in a violent matter

"That's no concern of yours Berserker, Jacqueline paid the price for her resistance by going into a drug induced sleep thanks to the aerolized Dragon Root. I have other business to attend to..."

"Aerolized Dragon Root?" Raedwit angrily asked, tilting his head down

"According to Ryker, it's what they use to transport captured Dragons for their little Dragon Fighting sport; the Champion was a black and golden Triple Stryke, but he's not there anymore. Someone freed him and it's definitely not the work of you-know-who" Heather explained secretly, Raedwit nodded

"Feed them all the information you want, that means nothing to me. I, the Dragon God and your future nightmare even in death will not stand by idly while you lurk in the shadows of the Archipelago that I will conquer in due time. You will meet your fate and you will know the true fear and power that I possess in me"

"Like you would ever conquer our home, let alone to be a God to rule us like the tyrant you are" Valka spat out

"You will not live long enough to track us down, I and the rest of the Dragon Hunters will make sure of it"

Without another word, he mounted his twin Whispering Deaths and fired off a double concentric ring of fire against the Knights; forcing them to dodge by jumping out of the way before flying away with Drayko throw Inferno against Drago's Prosthetic Arm like armor, piercing through before the victim threw it back at him. Inferno struck the ground as Drayko reclaimed it and looked on before turning to another entrance before them, walking to the door and entering through; the Knights followed soon after as they exited the Landing Pad and entered back in the Facility. Now that it was clear that Drago had done something to the Empress, they've got to make sure that they get to the Chalice of Mandragora first; as they know that Jacqueline will be alright

They'll rescue the Empress in no time and when that time comes, Drago Bludvist will be no more and the Dragon Hunters will thrive no more in their prime. For now, it's time that they leave the Offshore Fortress...

* * *

The Catastrophic Tanks was an idea that I planned on adding in when the Draconia Wars began outbreaking horizon between the Knights of the Dragon Riders and the Dragon Hunters, they've got plenty of new toys and weapons to use against the former and they ain't planning on sharing anytime soon. But with new weapons that the Hunters come up with, the Knights are bound to come biting and striking back with newfound weaknesses; besides the Dragon Hunters and Bludvist's Army, I know it's Drago's Army but I'm calling it Bludvist's Army because it sounds cool, have desgined and built machines for combat and for murdering these innocent Dragons. But also: the Dragon Hunters, Dragon Flyers, Dragon Trappers, Dragon Divers, Dragon Marauders who are the desert version of the Hunters and Bludvist's Army in this Fanfic are the same people because they're an United Faction altogether. The Dragon Hunter Tanks are just prototypes but they will be better next time

BTW I was looking at Dragons: Titan Uprising and I figured that there was a new Villain of the Dragon Hunters faction who were known as the notorious "Dragonroot Company" and just so happened to be that Savage the Staunch as he is now called for being loyal has broken out of Berserker Island's prison and became apart of the Dragonroot Company. In the original version of Curse of the Emperor's Sword, Dagur kills Savage in a happy and sadistic way just to save Gustav; I've decided to change that and have him be locked away before he eventually breaks out and takes one last stand against the Knights as he is one of The Warlords, an Villainous Group who are after Toothless and led by Drago which you will see next Chapter. No, they're not meant to be an Organization XIII clone; they're there because I want to give you an insight on what they're planning

Besides the reason I said they're after Toothless is because: Grimmel the Grisly, that's why. You can believe his bullshit about hunting down every Night Fury to the edge of extinction, but deep down you know that's all full of lies and that Toothless is NOT the last of them; no matter what Dean DeBlois tells you, it's bullshit. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time; I shall return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Dean Deblois is a great man, I have no disrespect for him. It's Grimmel the Asshole that I have disrespect for, fucking thin chinned dickhead. I know it was Drago who did this and when Drayko kills Drago, he's gonna savagely, gruesomely and brutally beat Grimmel to the bloody death pulp by staving his head and smashing his skull until it caves into itself right in front of his own Deathgrippers and Luna (Light Fury) which I should mention that only his son calls her that while Drayko just calls her by her species' name. I know it's a spoiler for an future story but that's what happens when you're a hypocrite who wants genocide and imprisonment on all Dragons, but you USE them for your own selfish desires and liberation. Grimmel deserves what will be coming to him in the future. For now, it's Drago Bludvist who will be getting the justifiable death for all the Dragons he has hurt...


	15. Chapter 15:Speedy's Debt

The Slayer of Red Death will discover the talented speed of an Nadder and Speed Stinger like never before, in order to escape an untimely death that neither will we have

-Traitor Johann

(A/N: Come on, we all know that Johann is a traitor; it'll only be a matter of time before the Knights find out about his true colors and motives, this is more of an Escape Chapter so don't expect this to be long like the previous one. And no, my names for my Characters are not terrible; they're creative and how many people in real life have you met with names you didn't expect them? Way too fucking many. Besides, the name "Equinox Fury" is better than fucking "Night Lights" like I mentioned before. Enjoy!)

Speedy, the Speed Stinger that had it's wounded leg healed by the work of the Knights awakened from an nightmare involving blood, smoke and a suicide threat before standing up altogether; looking around sluggishly before breathing one out through his snout. He was resting to give his wounded leg some time to heal but couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, that and Drayko whom he owed a debt to for fixing his leg was in danger. He started to fear that he may be too late to save him. His scales were bathed in sweat and felt disoriented, but nevertheless he had to make a run for it; he was not going to let whatever was coming in the way of the Slayer of Red Death as his nightmare involved an fight as well and he'd rather not get into the details

He needed to run right now, no time to think about what might be if he was too late to save him; he needed to run and without anymore further delays, he started doing just that and broke out into a sprint and thanks to his webbed feet that his species now had; he ran across the water. As the land of Mierveia Vde Rallie was a far distance away from Caldera Cay, but a medium distance in between Valka's Sanctuary/Mountain; this would be an easy route for Speedy to take. Tonight, it would be tonight that he makes his way to the Knights; not even the Alpha Speed Stinger would stop him if they ever crossed paths again, because his backstory and history was the reason that he was left alone

As several hours into the night passed by, the Speed Stinger had stopped near the edge of Valka's Sanctuary to make sure that he's following the scent of his savior; the scent of the Redblood coming from Drayko's Right Leg was faint but also very strong, his Night Fury was no exception and his scent was just as strong as the former's. Once he was sure that the scent was leading him to both Drayko and Toothless, he continued forth through the water and wasted no time dashing through hydro waves that formed wherever he stepped in the ocean. Before long he reached the Harbor but didn't stop as he ran through the land of Mierviea Vde Rallie, going through the Old Timely District first before reaching the Modern District

In the meantime with the Knights who followed Drayko, it was at this time that the Dragon Hunters had clearly done something while they encountered Drago; the whole Offshore Fortress was blaring in a red light as the alarms went off. Sparks were blowing out of pipes, the gears were jamming and fires were sprouting in different places; the intercom was giving out an warning that gave them enough time to understand that the entire place was coming down, the building may explode at any moment and they must evacuate immediately. The Dragon Hunters were definitely behind this assassination attempt to kill them by bringing the house down on them, but even this will not stop them from reaching the Chalice of Mandragora first

The Knights all made a run for it as Drayko jumped over the rail and down towards the malfunctioning elevator lift, sliding down the diagonal slope with their Dragons before jumping and landing on the ground hard. This did put some strain on his Right Leg but didn't keep him from running, even with his pain pulsing through him. They jumped off and into the large trolley's tunnelway before breaking out in a sprint towards the exit, just as the rooftop started to crumble above them and crash against the floor. Just as they were about to reach the exit in front of them, the wreckage from above came crashing down and blocked their escape route; but Fishlegs wasn't gonna let anything block their way and use his War Hammer to gain enough swinging power before he slammed through the wreckage, destroying it and allowing them to proceed on through

The long tunnelway that the Knights all ran through was not safe from the danger of the collapsing environment all around them, especially as a group of highly explosive oil tanks blew up and set the path ablaze; but that alone was snuffed out as Maria threw her Axe towards the source of the oil in order to freeze it while using her Bow to shoot the cooling agent canister to freeze the pathway, allowing them to pass through without being burned. Reaching the locked doors at the end that Drayko kicked open and passed through an tiny room, which led them up a very, very tall set of stairs that went in a spiral. None of the Knights took this time to hesitate once as they ran up the steps, slashing and stabbing through any of the Dragon Hunters that came their way with their Dragon Root weaponry; they were getting the hell out of here and no one's stopping them from doing so. Subsequently, the second to end point of the staircase had suffered some collateral damage that caused a crevice gap to be formed in the middle of the area. Raijah launched and fired his Phoenix Talons before swinging across to the other side with his weapon's chains retracting afterwards, busting through the door at the end and jumping across an lava filled half-pipe below. All while Vixen was in his arms to which Drayko had to thank him for protecting her

Valka hastily made it across but the wreckage that came crashing down from above struck in the back, causing her to tumble over and hang from the edge using her Staff; she was about to launch herself back up before Dragur used his Scythe to do it for her, although she couldn't thank him as she needed her help again when more wreckage consisting of burning stone and metal came and blocked their path. He and Rose easily melted it down with their Acid which allowed them to escape, they were almost out of the Offshore Fortress which appeared much bigger from the inside than they expected to be. Nevertheless it was necessary to go here as they needed to know where the Empress was

Meanwhile with Speedy, the Speed Stinger had arrived at the Modern District and came across the site of the Knight's skirmish with Foedissimae; with the walls and road being stained with dried blood as well as some scratch marks being present as well. He continued on through and saw the wreckage and destruction caused by the Dragon Hunter's Catastrophic Tank Prototypes that were no longer present, assumed to be retrieved and taken back to Dragon Hunter Island so that they'll work out the flaws and make them more dangerous for the Knights and the Dragons they encounter. Judging by the scenes of the battleground that took place thanks to the ruined buildings and murdered corpses, he figured this must've been really devastating

It was clear that it wasn't a friendly welcome but then again, since when are the Dragon Hunters ever friendly to the Dragons they kill? As Speedy made his way to the shores and the Docks of the Modern District, the Speed Stinger spotted an fiery offshore fortress out of the enveloping fog and saw that Drago Bludvist was flying away on his twin binded Whispering Death mount; although Viggo, Ryker and Krogan were nowhere to be seen anywhere with him, and what a miracle indeed. Now seeing and understanding that the Dragon Hunters were all behind this act, especially now as the Offshore Fortress was exploding and ripping itself apart; Speedy took no hesitation in running across the ocean and reaching where the Knights were supposedly at. Along the way he spotted an Arrow on the ground and picked it up, examining it as he ran. It's appearance looked like this:

This Arrow's head appeared to look like a sharpened Nadder spike has it sported a Mace's sharp and blunt flanges that were pointed downwards to the center to appear like a sharp piercing arrow; with it's other edges going down like a harpoon of sorts. This Arrow's shaft was thick enough to be gripped, held and strong enough to be used as a knife while it was also thin enough to sail through the air like a homing shot; being that it was also hollow inside to make it much more faster than ever before. This Arrow's fetching went outwards to the sides, going straight upwards for a moment before continuing outwards just like the flanges of an Mace; sporting the colors of dark crimson, dark pebble to shadow grey and midnight black as it was made from the soft but singed fur of the Unknown Dragon that it left behind; sporting an thick and bordered five way spiral pattern with an raven black and golden corn yellow tint when held in the Sun or the Moonlight. Not only was this Arrow split down in the middle and the Mace flanges were long as well, but it also sported four extra blades on the sides just to make sure it fully made their mark. The Napalm TNT variation had an trail of burning pyroclastic clouds from behind whenever fired. Finally, some parts of the Arrow's shaft was adorned with an black brown and charcoal grey checkerboard road pattern that was painted on; representing the Owl Gut Tribe's future additions to it's Village

He decided to bring it with him just in case as he continued running. Nothing is and will stop him from saving Drayko and the Knights as they're apart of HIS Pack now. Who needs the Alpha Stinger's Pack? No one because he's just aggressive, pretending to be fearless just to hide his cowardly nature and he's going that far to try and take on a Night Fury of all Dragons. Yes, there was at least one other Night Fury that appeared before the Alpha Speed Stinger and the latter tried to take him on

Is he just a fucking idiot or does this not add up at all? The answer would be: No, it does because this Night Fury came from the Island of Broken Pride; A.K.A Toothless' former drive that he's only going back there just to settle the score with Voidflier and reclaim Aythro

HTTYD

It seemed that everywhere they turned and made a run for, something would always block their path; but for whatever stood in their way, nothing was left of it as this was what Courage could do while Honor would just be committing suicide just to keep your reputation and say that you died as a hero when in reality: you just sacrificed yourself for nothing, just to selfishly to save yourself from embarrassment. By the time they entered into the Maintenance Room which looked massive, the Dragon Hunter Commander appeared before them as he latched onto a loose piece of the foundation and yanked it; causing it to break apart and crumble as the wreckage became worse than before, blocking the exit as if he dies then they're coming with him

"Archers! Take them out, I'll deal with the Night Fury Rider myself" He ordered as exactly on cue, the Dragon Hunter Archers appeared out of nowhere and fired with their Dragon Hunter Arrows towards the Knights' Dragons; to which their Riders defended them against the raining projectiles. Meanwhile the Commander jumped down and unsheathed his Gronckle Iron sword, rushing towards Drayko and slamming it against Inferno's fiery blade while the Knights took out the Archers

The Commander swung his sword against Inferno, but was parried backwards as Drayko sent a stab towards his leg; igniting both of his gauntlets and boots afterwards to truly take him head on. Swinging their blades against each other and throwing punches to the face and chests, Drayko and the Dragon Hunter Commander continued to face off against each other; delivering a spinning kick towards his face while the Commander launched a uppercut against his lower jaw, the Knights all broke into a running spint to the exit as Dragur melted it down with his Acid Sprayer. But due to the worsening condition of the Offshore Fortress' foundation and the Dragon Hunter Commander with his men causing even more destruction, the door was beginning to close fast; but of course Heather used her Double Axe to keep it open long enough for Drayko to escape with them

With one final kick across the face, Drayko and the Commander both punched at the same time; the latter screaming in pain as the former's fist was on fire and that his knuckles cracked upon contact, the Commander brought out a Crossbow and fired towards Drayko's Right Leg when the Knight made a run for the entrance; it pierced into his leg but ignored the pain as he ran for the door. The Dragon Hunter Commander leaped onto him next, beating him from on his back and trying to rip his head off; which all failed in a miserable attempt to bring him down along with the Offshore Fortress, especially when Drayko brought him down and gave him a headbutt before running for the exit. Leaving the Dragon Hunter Commander trapped inside of the collapsing fortress' Maintenance Room and leaving him for dead

Returning to the Main Room and seeing that the fiery wreckage also blocked their way out of the Offshore Fortress, the only way they saw in order to escape was by sliding down an huge pipe leading to the next room. "God dammit" Drayko spoke to himself, seeing that this was gonna be a pain in the ass just for them to get the hell out of here. Well he ain't complaining as they ran across the Main Room's oil tank tower before reaching the pipe, he allowed and threw his Knights and their Dragons; including Toothless and Vixen down the pipe before the oil tank tower began to explode, forcing Drayko to slide down immediately

As the Knights came riding down with their Dragons and jumping off to land on the ground, Drayko rode down the large pipe that had steam blowing out as the bolts came shooting off with fire sprouting right behind him; but an explosion that erupted in flames from behind forced him to jump off to escape a fiery fate, but at the cost of having the impact cause severe pain to his Right Leg. This had caused him to get down on his knee as the Knights turned to see what happened,"Drayko!" Heather yelled at him, he looked up and began to urge them to go on without him

"Go now! I'll find my way out" He grunted and screamed as he held his acing right leg

"You can't go on with that wound!" Heather argued back

"You went on with more than whatever amount of wounds you had before!" Drayko yelled back

"But not something that severe!" Heather pointed out

"The Fortress' is coming down, MOVE. YOUR. ASS!" Drayko was now screaming

Seeing that there was no other way to change his mind and the fact that the house was coming down, they proceeded on without him towards the exit; leaving Drayko behind as he got up from his leg and seeing half of the roof crashing down on the exit that prevented him from escaping. But he had other plans after seeing the Experimental Weapon that the Dragon Hunters have built: it was based on an Whispering Death and the machine was designed to be used for drilling and ramming down obstructions, though it's body size was more or less like that of a Screaming Death. Drayko limped his way towards the weapon and ignited Infenro from his hand but before he can cut the Gronckle Iron chains just as he activated it, an familiar call echoes through the Fortress that was burning down echoed through and Speedy came running over to him

"Son of a bitch, if I only knew you would be coming here to rescue my ass. Others have escaped without a scratch, that huge tunnel is our only exit now" He pointed to the large tunnel with the spinning fan in front of them before cutting the chains with his burning sword, Speedy proceeded to bite down and weaken them before they finally broke. Together they cut down the chains and rammed the weapon into the large fan, which was sucked in and had it violently crash and puncture a big hole in the tunnel

Understanding that Drayko was limping because of his Right Leg, Speedy grabbed and placed him on his back before using the sheer strength in his legs, his sheer power and speed to run into the exit and run out of the large tunnel. Coming closer and closer to the outside world as the sparks began blowing from the sides and the roof of the large tunnelway, eventually they made it out to the edge and made a huge jump onto the water where the Speed Stinger continued to run on the water. With Speedy taking in the scent of Toothless' location, he brought Drayko over to the safe spot where the Knights were. Which just so happened to be outside of the Offshore Fortress on an road and by making his way to them, he stopped sideways and got Drayko off with Toothless picking him up and placing him on his back in return

"Thanks Speedy..." Drayko looked away as he thanked him calmly, Speedy nodded

"I don't suppose you have a Pack of your own do you?" Fishlegs asked

Speedy only frowned and crowed in a sorrowful but hateful tone, growling as his eyes narrowed at the thought of the reason why he has no Pack of his own to go back to. Fishlegs, thanks to understanding and practicing Dragonese, understood everything he was saying and unnoticably shed a microscopic tear for him. Drayko only looked angry and spat this out

"Dick..." He scowled

"What happened?" Heather asked

"He's an exile, left behind as punishment by the Alpha Speed Stinger just for rebelling against his own kind and for being himself. Him and I have a history between us but we'll confront him another time, the Graveyard of Broken Sorrows awaits" He explained as he turned to Speedy,"Just hope that we can finally stop meeting in situations likese these" Speedy cooed at him in response. Dragon took one last long look at the Offshore Fortress as it was engulfed in flames before taking off with the rest of the Knights, leaving Speedy to run North of the way that Drayko flew off to

Sometime after and later on, Speedy was running along the road with some lights to illuminate the darkness of the sky and light the way for him before hearing the call of a Nadder; looking up and stopping in his tracks to see Spitelout and Kingstail land a distance away from them, as the former got off. He was about to growl at him before he caught a familiar scent on him and felt calm in his presence

"You're looking for Drayko aren't you?" He asked, Speedy nodded

"Alright where did he fly off to? There's something I need to explain to him about, it's urgent" Speedy looked ahead towards the North of Mierveia Vde Rallie as the Graveyard of Broken Sorrow lies beyond

"That way, I've got more than enough time to track him down. Thanks for the information, what I have to tell him is about Berk; it's even more bad news and it's about his Past"

With that done, Speedy nodded and ran off while Spitelout took off on Kingstail; flying off into the night with the ever so urgent news nagging on the back of his mind, as he carried the news of what Berk is planning against his nephew. Unfortunately, this plan against Drayko involves the Teens and it's never a good plan when they have to be involved. If he is not able to reach him in time to tell him the news, then he'll tell him at Draconia; he knows that Stoick will not stand by nor will he not take action against his own brother, but like his nephew he has no brother anymore. He's left the Hooligans but that did not meant he's revealing what he's really up to, they'll already be pissed enough if they ever find out who Drayko really is behind the Mask he wears

* * *

Rock on, Speedy for rescuing Drayko from the collapsing Offshore Fortress! At least I showed off some of the Knight's quick thinking in this and no the Dragon Hunter Commander did not perish, he still lives because you'll see him again. As for now, we've got a longer Chapter for next time but until then; I'm gonna go ahead and write an Chapter for Vengeance on Primal Twilight because some of you readers who are either like these kinds of stories or just need something to read while you're looking up stories to fill your interest know that I really want to continue writing the Third Installment of the Trilogy. But when I write it, you will FINALLY know what the Omega Primal Night Fury looks like because I've been mentioning it constantly; so much to the point it's driving you insane. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again next time; I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: For those who like "God of War: Ascension" and want to know what the World Weapons look like, I've got them all here written down below. Take a look:

Sword: Hemisphere shaped pommel with an curved talon spike on the bottom. Diagonally slanted crossguard going up from the bottom. A diamond shaped ricasso rainguard. Mostly straight blade with the tip curving backwards before shooting outwards in the front like an Hammer. Forged by Greek Blacksmiths and is able to stun those when discarded

Club: A black handle with an gold knob and gold tornado shaped spiral going upwards with the head consisting of three large, stacked and black stone bricks with an gold disc on the top; having an golden spike. Forged by Greek Blacksmiths and is a strong weapon that can disarm enemies and be thrown in an arc before causing an shockwave upon impact when discarded

Javelin: A long spear like weapon with an gold handle cuffed on the end and an upwards cursor shaped spear tip, having another longer gold cuff beneath it that sported sharp spikes on the sides. It was a rapid fire, long ranged weapon with an limited amount of throws and when discarded; it can create a rapid rainfall torrent of javelins upon the user's opponents

Sling: A pentagonal stone and metal shaped lantern with thin horizontal bars connected with an chain. Forged by Greek Blacksmiths and releases an pale banana yellow energy projectile that attaches onto the user's foes before exploding, believed to be the work of Thanatos, the God of Death and also explodes when discarded

Shield: A vertical rectangular shaped shield with curved edges slowing going outward on the bottom sides while the top go inward, both the top and bottom curving out before going towards the top and bottom center like an heather shield; with an oval shaped boss in the center and four of the diagonally curved lines going towards it. Forged by Greek Blacksmiths and acts as a weapon of protection that can stun enemies when discarded


	16. Chapter 16:Graveyard of Broken Sorrows

Fallen warriors, deceased loved ones, corpses of those Devils and many more rest here; but in the midst of all that, so does the Chalice of Mandragora. Two lights can open the seal entrance and guide those who seek the Arcana deep underground

-Ryker Grimborn

Within the dark sky that illuminates above from the ground, the torches that were plastered were all lit and the entire Graveyard had been aged enough to become a ruin in the eyes of those who trespass inside. The tombstones growing mold and cracking as some were falling apart onto the dry and dead grass, the stone pathway was taboo, elusive and above all that; forgotten. The walls that all surrounded the Graveyard of Broken Sorrows looked ready to fall apart and come collapsing down after so many years in defending those who have fallen, as it may look like. Not even the trees were healthy, instead they were rotting away and the only sources of water such as the ponds on the sides were filthy; fallen branches and rocks had been thrown in as well. The broken fountain stood in the center and on the far side of the North had an lever behind an door with two switches on the sides. Tall and large pillars rose to the sky and finally, the Graveyard featured an large and tall wall in the South with an locked gate. But they're not gonna go through that way...

As the Knights all landed in the Graveyard, Drayko dismounted along with the other Knights; however Valka did not as she told her son this: "I can't go with you on this one, but I know you'll find the Chalice and rescue the Empress inside. Cloudjumper and I must go to the Village where General Scorpio's preparing to ambush that Madgod and his horrible Trappers" Drayko nodded in response

"Scorpio's a great man, talented and great swordsman after all. No one like him" He spoke with some pride in his voice as Valka hugged him before bidding her goodbye to Drayko, Toothless nuzzled Cloudjumper before they took off into the skies and flew off; disappearing as the duo of brothers watched her departure. "Let's get a move on" He spoke coldly before continuing forward

Heather and Bladehead both went over to the two sides where the switches were and slashed them simultaneously, to which the door that led to the final switch had begun to glow from the bottom. Fishlegs was confused and didn't understand the reason why the door didn't open, unless...

As if his thoughts was answered right away, Windshear had spotted two more switches that were found above on each side; not to mention these switches required the firepower of Dragons in order to activate them. "It's like the Caretaker of this place knew we were coming for the Chalice, well thanks for spotting them girl" Heather thanked her Razorwhip before Meatlug and Windshear went towards the center and were given the gesture to fire at their targets; to which they complied and did just that. The upper part of the door now glowed and the entrance inside of the Tomb opened up, revealing a staircase from underneath; they looked back to make sure they weren't being followed before entering inside, just as the entrance closed behind them

Meanwhile within the rocky forest canyon, Drago Bludvist slices through the top of an tree that falls down below as he glared at the mostly cloudy sky of the day; due to the fact that Mierveia Vde Rallie has different time zones in different areas, as he placed his Bullhook back in it's place. Watching on as an Dragon Flyer scout sent by Krogan flew on by and throws him something that was collected, an little Action Figure with small fabric for clothes. Curious but remaining fierce, he could smell a scent from and took a sniff at it; immediately coming to the quick realization of where this came from, he knew it belonged to a little boy but it was the location that had him realize where exactly it came from. With this information now given to him thanks to his tracking skills, he jumped down from the tree

Down from below where Drago Bludvist had preceded to land, his men consisting of Viggo, Ryker, Krogan, the Dragon Hunter Commander who is revealed to survive the collapsing fortress, the Dragon Flyer Leader and of course: Grimmel the Grisly watch him drop down from the tree above before standing up as he throws the evidence he had colleced towards them. "What do you see on this sign from our scouts?" He asked

"Giant Dark Oak trees, Bewilderbeast Nest!" Viggo speculated as he rubbed off some tree bark

"Triple Stryke scales, it's not one of ours. Scorpio!" He exclaimed as he took a scale off, knowing that the Knights had a General and he was considered to be an talented swordsman

"Smoldering Ashes and Sulfur, from those Cannons they built" The Dragon Hunter Commander quickly stated as he sniffed the scent of the figure. Grimmel did not say a single word nor did he show his face at all once as Drago nodded

"This Action Figure came from a Village built from the Sanctuary, where the Dragon Thief and General are waiting to ambush us. A talented swordsman yes, but I will give a quick and painless death as even he cannot outmatch my own skills as the Dragon God" Krogan's eyes narrowed and thought to himself

"We can bypass them easily and attack without their knowledge, they won't know until they realize it's too late" He suggested, Drago shook his head and denied the suggestion as he turned to the distance

"No, the best and fastest way possible to the Dragon Thief's nest where she has stolen my Dragons for her selfish pursuit of unity is to play their little game" He then turned his attention to the Action figure and spoke in a sorrowful tone. "Besides, the little boy will be sad if his favorite toy is missing" He gripped and turned to his men with an sinister smile. "We best be nice gentlemen and return it to him" He spoke with a grave, but happy sounding tone; the Dragon Hunters knew what Drago was thinking and they immediately agreed as they decided to put their plan into action

Viggo on the other hand turned away and secretly expressed his disgust at what Drago is planning, he may be a Dragon Hunter and he may be selfishly capturing and murdering Dragons for reasons of business; but to do the unmentionable genocide is NOT a good business practice at all. Now he's really starting to question himself about his actions. He's starting to learn more about what it means to live with Dragons like powerful allies to each other thanks to Drayko teaching him that, but that doesn't mean he's also teaching the Knights some valuable lessons as well. He is a Dragon Hunter and he's doing this all for profit, still his mind continues to doubt about his actions

Back with the Knights, they walked down the staircase that led into a huge crevice of a cavern underneath the Graveyward of Broken Sorrows and passed through the path that led down to another staircase; this one had brought them to a round platform that they've navigated through. Yet again being brought to a third staircase and this time around, they were brought to a door that led them through to another room before closing from behind them. Jumping down through the holes on either side and being led to a hallway containing pillars for them to climb and reach the lock that was needed to open the door above them

"There's no going back that way" Maria commented

"You just said that now, not after the door closed behind us twice?" Heather pointed out

"Even our Dragons would have a problem getting us back to the entrance" The Huntress also pointed out

"Now you're just making shit like that up" Heather scoffed

"That's enough you two" Drayko called them out, wanting to find the Chalice of Mandragora as soon as possible

Maria climbed onto the middle pillar alone and made her way to the top platform above, using her Ice Axe: Arcticwind to hack away with Dragur joining her shortly after to add in some Changewing Acid by spraying some on the lock together with Rose, it eventually broke away and activated as the room rotated optically before locking itself in a path leading up to the ledge above them; allowing them to enter the next puzzle before them. To which the Dragons had helped the Knights reach thanks to their flight abilities. The next puzzle involved an glowing boulder with runic markings and looking like a eye rolling and chasing them down, the Knights ran down as fast as they could and made it out; although Drayko's right leg twisted itself and he fell as a result, getting caught in the process and being teleported elsewhere in the Judgement's Catacombs

Where Drayko was teleported happened to be a small room, which allowed him to give his Right Leg that pulled a muscle some rest; which did not last for very long as an new demon appeared before him. This one was a headless demon with it's sharp bony spine stabbing outwards and was comprised only of being an single body with regenerative arms and legs, sporting spiral carving designs on it's entire flesh and having two toes on it's feet with sharp claws. This Demon wore nothing more than leather pants and an ripped loincloth, being unarmed without a weapon and being capable of than what meets the eye. Regardless, Drayko ignited Inferno and began to slash away at this Headless Savage's chunks of blue flesh were hacked and spluttered off into pieces with each swing of the fiery sword

The Headless Savage struck back by curling into itself and projecting deadly blue spikes all over itself, to which Drayko blocked with his Shield and eventually left the Demon in a state of becoming nothing more than an pair of legs; which Drayko slashed downwards and murdered the Demon as it rotted away. Another appeared in it's place and Drayko had easily taken care of the Demon, allowing the bottom of the stone floor to open up and drop down to the same spot as before; this time outrunning the boulder and escaping as he reached the next room, regrouping with the Knights waiting

"Someone took their sweet ass time finding their way back here" Maria teased

"It was just above the room we were in, now what's next?" He asked

Just then an spiked roof dropped down from the ceiling before slowly raising itself back up again. On the other side happened to be an breakable wall leading to another hallway, and knowing the risks that he's gonna be taking; Raijah rushed forward and slid down on the floor when the roof came crashing down, taking his time for it go back up before slashing at the wall to break it open. Allowing the Knights to enter, courtesy of the Scorching Vigilante. Of course when they walked through, Heather just had to ask this:

"Why not use our Dragons to get through this Temple? We can easily get to the Chalice faster before the Hunters do" Heather asked

"They did their part in this Puzzle, now we do ours" Drayko responded

"As usual like always, giving out a cold response. I'd wish you rettained your-"

"Do you want to tell me something?" Drayko interrupted

"I have nothing..." She quickly responded

They walked up the steps at the end of the hallway and entered the next room, this time with Pillars surrounding the floor and chained platforms hanging from above. Fishlegs decided to try something out and slammed Shatterquake towards the floor, propelling him upwards and onto one of the ledges above; allowing him to make a running jump to the higher ledges above and climb to the highest point in order to pull the lever, this action caused the middle of the floor to rise up like an elevator and allowed the Knights and Dragons to reach the next room that was above them. Entering through another hallway and jumping down another hole as they were led to not one but two doors. One leading to another puzzle and the second leading to a flooded cavern, this had the Knights decide on who should go through one door and who should go through the other. Heather offered to go through the flooded cavern while some of the Knights say that they can hold their breath for a long time, others say that they can take on the puzzle inside. The Knights continued to decide and speculate on who should go through which door until Drayko stepped forward

"I'll go through the flooded cavern" He takes his arm off to reveal his Coin that landed on Tails

"Can't you just let someone else take the risk for once?" Heather asked

"You are not suitable for Underwater Areas like the one I'm about to enter"

"Of course you're gonna be smug and tell me that I shouldn't be involved" Heather was growing more and more frustrated by Drayko's seemingly lack of apathy for the Empress

"That is enough" Drayko ended quickly, leaving the Knights and Dragons behind as he entered through the door to the flooded cavern. Toothless entered with him to bring him something before he goes into the water. As they walked through the wet and dripping caverns, the two of them reached the end of the dry path as there was only an underwater tunnelway. Toothless can hold his breath for a very long time but Drayko would not have it that way, he proceeded to get his Rainsuit out of his Duffel Bag that he created to replace his Satchel; nothing wrong with the previous one of course, he just prefers using this as it was his Blacksmith Duffel Bag he used whenever he decided to work at the Forge at Draconia. This is what his Rainsuit looked like:

Drayko's Rainsuit happened to share the design of his Stormcutter, Reignstorm. Helmet was a dark peacock blue with the cheeks being ebony black and the mouth in the shape of an grilled triangle, the black neck was lined horizontally like an tube and so was was the respirator on the mouth. Upperchest was an dark navy blue with the lower half being an light evan blue color, half looking like the underbelly scales of the mentioned Stormcutter. Pelvis continued downward underneath as well. Couters were diamond shaped and curved like crescent moons while the bracers up to the webbed gauntlets remained smooth. Shoulder Guards were like the same as his own and had diamond shaped pleyns with smooth greaves and the same boots as before; albeit with evan blue flippers this time around. The Rainsuit sported an long black, with a peacock blue tint battleskirt that went down tot he top of the boots and the helmet sported chartreuse green lenses. It also had the same tail and sported an Trident design on the end. There were four wings that had motors to help him navigate the water easily and had two black tubes on the cheeks going down to each side of the Upperchest, with two more on each side that were shorter. Finally, the weapons consisted of an electrical Cutlass and an Harpoon Launcher Shield

The Cutlass had an straight sharpened blade and the handle was that of an Skrill with the blade coming from it's mouth, it was perched on the curved D-Guard with an inverted diamond that had an arctic blue color. The blade was infused with electrical gel that doesn't harm the user underwater but inflicts massive pain on the offenders instead, provided by Storm and formed into a reusable gel by Raedwit. The Shield on the other hand featured the Stormcutter Crest with it's four wings going out in all diagonal directions, while the Harpoon Launcher mode looked the same as the grapple mode on all Draconia Shields. Finally it was colored an dark peacock blue with the eyes being the same charteuse green color. This suit was made not only for Underwater purposes but was also made for heavy rain and stormy environments

(A/N: Remember that mysterious figure in Chapter 17: Dragon Divers from The Beginning? That was Drayko in the Rainsuit, now you know the truth and this suit has since been used more commonly as it now uses the power of the Water Wyvern's Scales to breathe underwater. No need for Oxygen anymore!)

Drayko remembered the last time he wore this suit and it was when Project Shellfire had first begun it's attack on Caldera Cay. It was a stormy day and he had to fight his way through the Dragon Divers' Brigantines that allowed them to submerge underwater, thanks to Fishlegs they were able to forge it and thanks to Bladehead they were able to reinforce the Rainsuit. He reminisced on that time before putting the Rainsuit, appearing tall and somewhat imitating. Complete with his own breathing that sounded like a Dragon snoring with a bucket over it's head, as if they snored but that's not the point, but he still made it sound so horrifying to hear at the same time

"Time for you to go with the Knights, this next part isn't for little Hatchlings" He told Toothless, making a little joke through his seriously creepy filtered electronic sounding voice. Toothless snorted plasma and tried to smack him with his tail, though Drayko countered it with his arm and dived into the water; the Night Fury left afterwards to join with the Knights

With Toothless joining them, the Knights headed into the Left Door; leading them into an Puzzle that involved the round sphere shaped room revolving all around in a 360 style, the solution involved having to destroy four crystals that created an electrical barrier all around their vicinity within the middle sphere which of course was controlling them in the first place. The entire room began to spin and rotate but to make matters worse, some Possessed Ragdolls appeared to confront the Knights and the Dragons; but while they dealt with the Demons, the Dragons began to take out the 4 Crystals that were surrounding the sphere. Using their abilities and their firepower to shatter them

Soon as once the last of the crystals were destroyed and the Possessed Ragdolls were killed, the room had stopped rotating and stopped immediately in the middle of the room; showing a hole in the middle and leading down to a long drop below, the Dragons had gotten their Riders on their backs before jumping through

HTTYD

Drayko on the other hand swam through the long flooded hallway of the Underwater Caverns, feeling the unusual warm water around him. Thanks to Serena and the Water Wyverns that this Rainsuit of his was layered with their scales and allowed him to breathe underwater without the need to consume them, thus making the need for CO2 Diving Tanks completely obsolete; not only were some of them naturally shed but some were synthetically created thanks to the Master of Illusions' experience with Alchemy since the Water Wyverns visit very rarely and do not shed them too commonly. Swimming his way through the flooded cavern, he made a turn towards an passageway that led into a huge room containing some huge doors requiring two stone fragments in order to get inside. And of course it just so happened that there's two other doors that would lead him to the fragments, oh what luck he has

Thanks to the Rainsuit's "TidalVision" which allowed him to see clear as an diamond eyed fish in daylight, he could easily navigate into the first door and Puzzle; using himself to propel and smash into the brittle stone walls in order to pull the levers, retrieving the fragment afterwards. Second Puzzle had it locked behind an door and featured an large picture of a scaled demonic fish at war with an vengeful fisherman engraved and carved. There was a warning inscribed above as Drayko approached it before reading it, this is what was written

"At Dusk when the moon falls below the horizon and the clouds shroud the sky in a storm of rain, the bloodthirsty fisherman will reawaken to take it's revenge back on the Legendary Creature whom has fought for centuries in the afterlife. This beast was named Tatesobatsoeu and when it shall arrive to challenge again, the ripples of the flooded will signal it's return. Both considered as holy and filthy at the same time, some mysteries are better left to be extinguished rather than unveiled through the mists of the passing storm when the sun rises..."

Suddenly after Drayko had read the warning inscribed, the engraved picture began to ripple and what emerged from it happened to be exactly what the warning had foretold: A Demon Fish, Tatesobatsoeu...

Tatesobatsoeu was an medium to slightly large Demon Fish that was in the shape of an decapitated Leviathan's head that grew it's own body with two long whiskers on each side of it's face, with sharp fins and sharp spines that were curved backwards going on the sides of it's back. It was 97 Feet long in length while it's Tailfin was split and shaped like an sharp ended X-Bladed Axe with four whisker like entrails on the bottom of the fins. It's Underbelly had the horizontal line pattern like all Dragons had and it's eyes were pupilless with cataracts. It's sharp fangs were short and it's forked tongue featured sea algeae, it also had three antennas curved backwards with lanterns as it's guiding light with one large lantern curved forwards in front of it. Finally, it was an dark blackish navy blue color while it's underbelly was a ceruclean blue color. It's powers involved blinding it's opponent with bright shining light as well as using it's fangs and tail to fight

The Demonic Fish swam forward before roaring at Drayko, charging it's scaly body but crashing into the wall due to it's cataract vision. The Knight took this time to dodge and slash against the aquatic beast with his electrical cutlass blade, with Tatesobatsoeu smacking him away with it's tail towards the wall and lunging over to bite him; but the Rainsuit clad Knight fired off an harpoon into it's mouth that pierced it's organs, leaving the Demon stunned for a moment while bleeding out. Drayko took this time to swim underneath and slash through it's underbelly, further leaving the Demon to bleed out it's massive inky blood all in the water. Tatesobatsoeu then unleashed a fury of biting with it's fangs and trying to smack Drayko with it's tail, which the Knight easily spun and dodged out of the way. Due to the blood loss caused by Drayko's electrical cutlass, Tateesobatsoeu retreated for now; awaiting on the other side to finish this confrontation to fight Drayko again

The Door opened up and allowed Drayko to retrieve the stone fragment before heading off to the large door, using the two fragments to enter inside where Tatesobatsoeu was waiting; still bleeding out. Drayko had his cutlass and harpoon Shield ready at hand as Tatesobatseou charged forward at him once again, allowing him to slash away with a flurry of sword swings against it's scaly flesh. The Demon Fish once again attempted to use it's tail to smack him away like previously but was instead pinned by the Harpoon projectile that he shot from his Shield. Tatesobatseou flashed it's lanterns and blinded Drayko as it tried to free itself, in the meantime the Knight had to fight blindly for a moment before recovering his vision; stabbing it's eyes and blinding it even further in retaliation. Tatesobatseou finally freed itself and blindly swung it's tail around, attempting to smack Drayko away and furiously trying to bite it's target

Drayko grabbed onto it's back and started to strangle it by the neck with his webbed gauntlets, causing a power struggle between the two as Tatesobatseou swam all around the arena like an enraged bull trying to throw him off from it's back; while the Knight was stabbing it repeatedly while also slashing it's fishy scales with his webbed gauntlets, to which eventually the Demon Fish had become even more weakened than before. Now sprouting blood from all the stabbed holes and slashed gashes, it was even puking out it's own blood; causing the red ink to swirl and stain the flooded area all around them. Drayko swam forward at maximum speed with his wings and fatally stabbed Tatesobatsoeu, causing a electrical shock all around and frying the fish into ashes and dust as the Demonic Fish began sprouting even more bloody ink than before; exploding in steaming and boiling bubbles. As it finally gave out and was slain by his hand, it released several of it's offspring that swam in many different directions everywhere; spreading throughout all of the Outer Archipelago as they became their own breed of fish

Now as the sealed door opened up and Drayko swam upward, Drayko made this particular comment to himself: "I could use some Tetrazzini by now... well might as well give it to Toothless" He joked to himself. He resurfaced above and swam to shore as he stood soaked in water; sheathing his Cutlass and placing his Shield on his back before folding his wings, removing his Rainsuit and continuing forth. Leaving behind some blood in the water of the complex underground catacombs' pool behind him and entering the twin doors in front of him. Placing the Rainsuit back inside just as soon as he reunited with Toothless

He walked down the long corridor with torches that dried his soaked hair off before going through the door, reuniting with the Knights and giving the suit back to Toothless' dufflebag. Heather on the other hand was annoyed by his long absence

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Out catching me and Toothless' Deadliest Catch of the Millennium, does that seem to concern you?" He asked calmly as always

Heather only shrugged it off and continued forward on with the Chalice up ahead. Walking up the resting chamber of where Jacqueline might be, the Knights decided to take this time in explaining what they had to go through. "When Toothless went with us, we knew what he was saying but dammit did you really need to gone for that long? He was getting lonely"

"Even in my earlier years, Toothless has been lonely by himself; no surprise" He stated

As the Knights all entered inside the Resting Chamber, they found the Empress holding the Chalice of Mandragora in her hand. She turned around to see them as Drayko approached and asked her this: "Did you find what you were looking for, Jacqueline?" The Empress nodded

"Now we can put a end to the False Dragon God's plans altogether, but there's something I need to confess..." She spoke with an unsure tone, handing him the Chalice as she continued. "When Drago first arrived at the Fortress, I broke free and tried to make a run for it; they did this to me with the Sword of my husband" She revealed an nasty wound on her waist. "He has acquired the blood, but there's something else you may need to see" She pulled out an ancient Silver Knife that was stained with blood long ago, Drayko took it from her and started to have memories of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and II before reality returned to him

"Where did you find this? This belonged to my Ancestor and Grandfather, Hiccup the First and Second. My Uncle's been looking for this..." He asked silently

"It was stolen by the Dragon Hunters, but I took it back from them before being drugged to sleep; I hidden it when I was being drugged into sleep" Jacqueline informed him as Drayko examined it further and came up with this speculation

"No... this was their Night Fury's, it's their blood that Drago wants; not yours. The blood of an Dragon, the one that Emperor Dretzymiro had flowing in him and rode into battle" Jacqueline looked down and told the other Knights

"I'm sorry but I must get going, please bring the Arcanas back to my mother; Custos. There's something that must be done right and I'm willing to make up for what I did..." She walked away from them sadly as an elevator descended from the ceiling and brought them all back to the surface

Drayko and the Knights walked back with their Dragons, moving towards the exit until Elder Custos appeared atop her Thunderdrum. "It appears you've gotten the Final Arcana"

"It's from your daughter, Jacqueline" He replied with as he was about to hand it over to her, but she stopped him from doing so. "What are you doing, Elder?" She revealed the Serpenti Crucis and gave it to him

"I have one last thing to ask of you, Slayer of Red Death. My Daughter went off to set things right, but I believe she is walking yet again into another trap; please save her"

"If it's Tails..." Drayko flipped his Coin in the air and smacked it down on his arm to see before he determines this. "Your lucky streak continues, Elder"

With that determined, the Knights took off with their Dragons back to Draconia as Drayko wanted to get a better examination of the Silver Knife that was brought to him, he knew that this was his Ancestor's due to the memories flashing before his eyes and knew that the Hunters were going to get an assload of bloodshed for stealing this artifact from his family. Meanwhile Fishlegs and Heather had another talk with each other

"What do you think that Silver Knife meant to him? He looked interested in it" Heather asked

"I really don't have the answer, but it might be a Family Heirloom to him" Fishlegs suggested

"Hmmm... well he did ask me if I remember that night on Captain Lech's ship one time"

"It was huge alright, made of metal and had lots of captured Dragons that we all freed together. We stripped of it's metal and we're using it on our captured brigantines, including Drago's Flagship to use for our own Naval Defense Fleet"

"Army of ships? Wonder why you would want that when you have Dragons of your own"

"Ask Drayko, he's not letting any of our Dragons take the risk if they get captured and we need all the defense we can get"

"Count me and Windshear in, we'll be happy to capture them for you"

"That'll be great, thanks Heather!"

And so they continued to fly back to Draconia, knowing that there will be something waiting for them tomorrow morning; as the ungodly sight of what they are about to see caused by Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters is not to be forgiven, as if the Madgod wasn't already an irredeemable asshole like Grimmel the Grisly by now. Nevertheless, it will be more bodies and lives to pay for what they have done; for now, Drayko's got himself some reading to do on that Journal of his Grandfather

* * *

Like the Fathomfin first teased in The Serpent's Heir, I first teased the Rainsuit in Knights Of The Dragon Riders: The Beginning from Chapter 17: Dragon Divers. Well now you know what it looks like and you bet your ass that it's amazing just what imagination the Knights have got themselves. But why call it a Rainsuit? It's not only for Underwater but it is for stormy missions and battles as it really gives another purpose on land, while Underwater it has the same properties as one

By the way have you ever played a game called: GUN (2005)? It's the Story of Colton White who goes on to exact vengeful justice on those who have wronged him, takes place in the Old West and features the one and only Punisher himself voicing our protagonist. He's an Half-Apache and he's going up against Thomas Magruder who's seeking the Cross of Coronado in order to find Quivera, the City of Gold. I'm thinking about making a spiritual spinoff to Knights of the Dragon Riders as it's plot is based off GUN, but there are differences of course! Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: His name is Edward "Filthy Nathaniel" Drakrando and he's an Mercenary of the Federal Resistance, fighting those who have wronged him and riding off to many different parts of Nebraska, Colorado, Kansas and Wyoming. He is of course a Hunter but let's say that you can call him a... say like a descendant of Drayko Ryder, I haven't got the title for it; but it has "Unchained" and "Showdown" involved in it


	17. Chapter 17:Knife of Lore

Ah yes, how the priceless relics of the Ancesterial Times become the most valuable. Best we keep out of Greed's hands, don't want to end up acting like snobby rich palace folk nor do we want to act like aristocratic tyrants now do we?

-Mulch

(A/N: This is an Short Chapter focused around Drayko examining the Silver Knife while also looking back on the Ancient Times, specifically when Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II went against his father and his brother Furious. I have taken the liberty of changing the species' name because the original is uncreative and stupid as fuck. Consider this to be a relief of sorts, Enjoy!)

Within the deepest of thoughts at Drayko's Desk at the Knight's closest of examinations towards this Ancestral Knife given to him by Jacqueline, memories of his Ancestor and Grandfather were brought back to him and all of it made no clear connection whatsoever; how could the Dragon Hunters know of it's location? How could they steal it? Why would they steal it? This was his family heirloom and belonged to no one but him, this was not a simple coincidence and neither was this just some luck that he came to stumble upon it; this was definitely the same knife that his Ancestor and Grandfather used, there was no mistaking it's appearance that's for sure:

The Silver Knife was an long, square tooth serrated and sharpened double edged blade from the same material as the Frostheart Axe and the Arrow that Speedy just so happened to have collected on his way to the Offshore Fortress in Mierviea Vde Rallie. The handle was that of an phantomly appearance to that of an Omega Primal Night Fury, being an skeleton with resonating light coming from the jewels used. The quillon was straight but matched that of it's wings and appeared to be infused with it's own Plasma firepower as it was given some reflective markings of it's own. The pommel was an snarling Cobra with four narrowed slits and five pairs of spikes atop the hood with tusk like fangs on the sides, featuring sharp curved fangs like crescent moons while also sporting the underbelly markings on the side and atop the hood. It was clearly Ancient and wrapped in metal wirecording, not to mention it sported the Mark of the Dragon engraved on the blade's faces with dark medallion gold. Finally, the blade was split in the middle with an crescent moon shaped hole like on his Birthmark

He might be thinking too deep into this and what his concern should really be on is the Arcanas that were all here with him, they gotten every single one of them before the Hunters and now they ain't getting their filthy little hands on them anytime soon; Elder Custos might know what to do with them now. Because of the truth that they found about Jacqueline having the blood required to becoming an Dragon God, it could've made him smile at the thought of Drago being blind to the fact and would soon find out too late that he did all of that for the sake of nothing. He was the true idiot here, but he knew that Bludvist would not stand for the foolish actions he made and will be bound to act in this sudden opportunity to make up for this massive error one way or another

Then again, he never did once smile the whole time. He did nothing at all, not even throwing a remark could keep him out of the shadow of his former self before the events that led him to acting like this. He was beginning to think that the others were now seeing him as boring as shit because of his introvertive nature that he poses nowadays, if they could only understand the kind of hell he had to go through on that large metal ship just to get his brother back to his previous form, then they too would know exactly the kind of pain and misery he's suffered. But it's made even worse if he let the Dragons attack him as Captain Lech warned him clearly: If he ever dared to think about turning them against him, he will make his death hurt worse than Hell and worse than the wrath of the Murderous Tribe before he kills him right here and now...

Look where that brought him and left Captain Lech, a real Douchebag among the Barbarian Merchants. Trying to force the Dragons he tamed to feast on a old and frailing Hotburple that he killed out of sympathy in order to relieve him of it's pain. Ah well that was in the past no less and even though he can't stop thinking about it, nothing was going to try and take him off the situation at hand. Taking a much, much closer look at the Silver Knife that his Ancestor and Grandfather had before him; given to him by the Empress of Mierveia Vde Rallie. The only real mystery behind this was why did it have the blood of an Night Fury on it? Did his Ancestor use the blood of one to create an Mark that stated that he would not use the Cursed Diamond of Extinction for evil purposes? That may be the answer since the Journal of his Ancestor stated this as it was more of an Story to be told:

" _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I threatened to use the Cursed Diamond of Extinction against the Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus, Merciless unless he submits to exile by him; but instead attacked and erupted a war between him and the holder of the Diamond in the Archipelago. In the end however, it was Merciless who was destroyed from the inside and the Mark of the Dragon was now known as a sign of unity between Human and Dragonkind as an whole_ "

Until the threat of another who was named Furious would rise up and begin leading an Rebellion against the Humans for it was his belief that they were all responsible for the death of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II, or so they all thought he was dead. When he was revealed to be alive all this time, he angrily tore through the seas and ripped apart the tidals of waves only to find that his human brother had betrayed him. But he had told him that it was him, his brother Thugheart and his Father who betrayed him; beginning a rebellion and forbiddingly changing the meaning of the Mark by using it for slavery as well as threatening to misuse the power of the Cursed Diamond is inexcusable. He recalled the day he attempted to hold an peaceful conference demanding that the Dragons enslaved by his father be freed with Furious leading it

Had it not been for his envious and ever so wrathful brother, Thugheart whom believed their Father loved Hiccup II more than him by playing favorites; he had lied to him by saying that an Oracle informed him that he was attempting to take the throne, launching him into a state of fear and when the army arrived. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II was stabbed by his signature sword: the Stormblade. Furious had tried to kill his Father in revenge but intervened as he didn't want his father's blood to be stained on his own hands, he never wanted to commit an act of dethronement and selfishly take it; all before dying as he was buried on the Bay of the Broken Heart, the one place he knew that his deceased Mother would be by his side while Thugheart was exiled and gave birth to the Outcast Tribe. Furious demanded the truth and was beyond his namesake that it was an Decoy the entire time, upset and betrayed by his human brother for this act of deceit and thus attacked him in his fit of rage

But he was no match for him and threatened to destroy all of Humankind, with him stating that Hiccup the Second will be the first to die. The Furious that he once knew was long gone, clouded by thoughts of betrayal and deceitfulness; Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II knew that there was only a single choice for him and he was left with no other alternative options either. For how could forgive his Father for beginning this madness in the first place, refusing to take the Mark of the Dragon as a sign of unity and forcing all into slavery like a tyrant; let alone even himself for his lies and falsehood. In the Final Battle that time had come, he offered mercy and forgiveness that fell on deaf ears and was spat in his face; throwing it all in the garbage and flushing it down the fucking toilet like taking a huge dumping shit from his ass

His many attempts to have Furious cast aside his hatred and make him understand his reasoning for doing all of this were left in the dust, as Furious refused to care and continued fighting an war that's best left unfought and resolved quickly. All throughout the battle, he was offered a final chance and began yanking on every heartstring of his scaly body; until Furious revealed that his compassion was long gone and he had no heart, Hiccup the Second knew and declared that he could no longer save the life of his brother he once had. In the end, Furious had suffered the fate of being pierced by the toxin infected Stormblade that was taken from his Father; leaving the Dragons to be left to their own vices until Red Death would come into power in the very present

Tragic tale it was but in the end, who was truly responsible? The answer for him: It was Furious who was responsible, his brother's jealousy may have had his father kill Hiccup but it was the Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus that caused the War in the first god damn place. However it was his Father who was even more so, breaking the very Oath and changing the meaning of the Mark; misusing the power of the Cursed Diamond of Extinction. Leaving the memories of the Ancient Times behind, Drayko returned to focus solely on the Silver Knife further than before; having the very blood of Wodensfang oxidized

He was the companion of his Ancestor who was sent by Merciless to kill him after foreseeing his life would be ended by the hands of an boy, but betrayed him now that he himself was taken care of by him; being nursed back to health for it was not to be this day that he would die. Now of course like Merciless and Furious was an Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus, but with Age shrunk down to the size of one's lap as Drayko speculated that this could be the curse placed on him for his betrayal to Merciless

The Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus was just that: Huge Dragon with dark peacock blue scales with some russian and persian green mixed in. Covered in marine corals, anemones and barnacles that act like natural armor with eyes of an crocodile and an headshape of an european Dragon with two horns and short, stiff appendages with spines that go down on it's back and they are not without their nasty behaviors as well. Featuring telepathy and limited precognition of the Oracles. Furious himself even demonstrated the ability to fire bolts of lightning from it's eyes, might as well be an ability due to the hatred he felt; Wodensfang on the other hand was the opposite. Gingerbread brown colored scales and an arrow tipped tail with wings that were kept. It should be mentioned that the blood of an Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus was an dark emerald green, which explains why the Silver Knife itself had very little stains of green darkblood on it

(A/N: I know it's the "Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus" and I have no disrespect towards Madamoselle Cressida, but just like the name of Toothless and the Light Fury's children: It's fucking stupid, retarded sounding and uncreative. I alter the names to make them sound more suitable and just to make 'em sound more creative, this is DreamWorks after all; gotta make those sacrifices if you're gonna write something that's at least decent...)

Drayko was so caught up in his examination, study and memories of his Ancestors that he never saw or heard Toothless walk up from behind him until he felt him nudging him by the side; getting his attention as the Knight turned to face him. "Hey Toothless" He spoke casually as he stroked his Night Fury's scales

" _You alright Æðelin? You've been up all night and I was just taking a nap after nice meal_ " Toothless asked, feeling uncomfortable due to his brother's unfathomable obsession over the Knife of Lore that he was given as a little family heirloom

"Just studying this Knife, exploring some memories about my Ancestors who were just like me. How they took down Merciless and Furious with the help of their allies, creating an unity between them and Humans. At least before Hiccup II's Father refused and broke the Mark's unity, misusing it for slavery of both people like a tyrant; but also helping Furious begin his uprising for the Dragon Rebellion"

" _Not even the Ancient Times were any better either. Our Elders told me and us stories about the aftermath of what happened, I haven't forgotten it and nothing else happened in the time before the Rise of Red Death, the Bane of Queens forced us into raiding Berk for another few years to decades. I don't ever want to have you sad and disappointed if I make my departure_..."

"Neither would I want to see you the same way if all the Dragons go out and vanish by returning back to their Homeland out there beyond the horizon, we'll still be together and do everything that we both talked about that night when you were still a Human..." Toothless nodded and returned downstairs while Drayko returned his focus on the Silver Knife before him

HTTYD

The hours passed into the night and when the arrival of an Nadder came perching at the Landing Platform, Drayko looked up and opened the door to his room; finding his Uncle in disguise as he was wearing an cloak and wearing Gronckle Iron armor forged by him and Gobber. He allowed him to enter as Drayko asked: "What's brought you here, Uncle?"

"There's something about Berk that you need to know about, I've been tracking you down ever since I heard the News recently that Stoick announced. It's about the Teens you were tormented by in the past"

"What kind of bullshit have they gotten themselves into this time?" He asked

"The Raids have gotten worse than before and the Dragons have been driving the Hooligans to the point of planning a counterattack, but that's not the worst part. In the meantime, Stoick has not forgotten what happened to you and has gathered everyone for a meeting inside of the Great Hall; demanding that they forget about finding the Dragon Nest to destroy it so that the raids may finally stop, instead they're planning to find Draconia" Spitelout explained

"Not in foolish bastard's worth of a lifetime..." Drayko crossed his arms

"The Nest I've mentioned beforehand has now been abandoned and taken over after you've killed the Red Death, it may be the Nest of what they call the subspecies known as the Green Death. I've paid myself a visit to some libraries before hand to gather some information for you, that's how I know; now then, Astrid and the Teens have stepped up to volunteer and vowed themselves to finding you" Drayko scowled, why can't they just fucking leave him alone for once in their lives? Every fuckin' time something cool happens, it's always them that ruins it all

"It gets worse from here: Astrid informed everyone that although Fishlegs was kidnapped as they need his knowledge of the weakness more than ever in this time of crisis, that doesn't mean they'll let 'em Dragons keep taking more lives and feeding off the livestock; I have been given the word about the issue at hand and I will delay the Teen's Voyage to sail to Draconia in order to have you apprehended and brought back for execution for killing the Chief's son"

"They will never be allowed to reach Draconia" Drayko scowled once more

"Ms. Hofferson is the Leader of this Voyage thanks to my brother and I will not have them be involved in this crisis against Drago Bludvist, Kingstail will be right beside me and will continue to lead the raids while I target their vulnerable points for sabotaging; knowing how it is a very long way from Berk to here, I will help out in everyway I can to stop them. I trust that you will know what to do next"

"I do, thanks Spitelout"

"It's why I'm here..." He quoted his nephew before exiting out of his room and taking off back to Berk with Kingstail. Afterwards Drayko went downstairs to grab himself a bite to eat while Toothless slept upstairs, on his own bed to rest for the night. But soon found out that he couldn't sleep at all as the morning hours as early as 2:00 AM had him tossing and turning, eventually getting up and going downstairs to find Drayko enjoying his Pepperoni Pizza with a Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae

" _You just can't seem to take your mind off those can't you?_ " He asked tiredly, yawning all the way

"Of course not, you know as well as I do that this is what keeps me calm and keeps me from vomiting bile; large amounts I may add"

" _You treatin' that liver alright?_ " Toothless asked concerned

"I never ate too much as a child at Berk..." The Night Fury curled around and slept by his side, all while he finished up and got up to take himself an shower; an very silent one as Toothless was fast as asleep by the time the water had started running and when he did come out to see him like this, Drayko once again examined the Silver Knife more closely. Now that it was back in his possession, he could really have Bladehead take the time to strengthen this little knife that's been used by his Ancestors; that Blacksmith is always taking the heat in his Forge and never letting no one but either him or himself use it. But reminiscing on the time of his Ancestors had taken alot out of him, so he joined his brother and slept with him; unaware that this may be the last time he and Toothless would act like brothers as Drago Bludvists knows how to break someone to his own will, no matter the resistance that is shown...

From the next morning that is to come, Drayko was outside of the Main Hall on the steps; the other Knights came down and noticed just how silent it was without Valka or Cloudjumper around. "This must be one of those beautiful sunsets I've heard about during my travels with Windshear" Heather complimented

"Nothing beats waking up to the sight of this, though it just doesn't feel the same without Ms. Haddock around; Cloudjumper isn't even here to make that feeling go away either" Fishlegs looked up towards the sky. But as if the daylight was playing tricks on them all, the Knights saw an Triple Stryke flying towards them and easily identified him belonging to General Scorpio

"Eclipser's back, what's happened now?" Maria wondered to herself as Raedwit held Vixen tightly

"Hmmm... better get ready then since they need our help" The Illusionist told Vixen, who licked him cheerfully and yipped softly

"Alright Scorpio, let's see what you've got for us" Raijah commented

"Now I may finally have some foreclosure to this madness" Eret thought to himself, ready to put an end to Drago Bludvist's betrayal. Frost relaxed in the cool morning air while Dragur held Rose close to him

"If my Rose went with them, she's not going alone. I have no intentions on losing her, not now and not ever" Dragur stated, Arson just straightened his Stahlhelm and shifted his medical supplies more comfortably on him

"Something wrong Eclipser?" Drayko asked as the Triple Stryke approached him, handing over the message as he read it out to the Knights; saying that General Scorpio needs reinforcements as the Dragon Hunters' defense is too strong. While they can hold out and keep their men from being slaughtered, the Villagers are being targeted as well as their Dragons. "Get ready for some hell, we're going to the Sanctuary's Village. Take what you need and get flying, we're not ignoring this warning" The Knights nodded and prepared themselves while Drayko mounted onto Toothless and checked his Tailfin. As it was layered with Red Death's scales as well as his own, this Tailfin will never be destroyed and neither is his collection at his Hut from the Dragon's Edge

The Knights returned and took off into the sky with Heather following ahead towards where Scorpio needs them. As it was mentioned before, this may be the last time the two of them act like brothers as Drago Bludvist knows how to break a man to his own will; no matter the resistance they show in them. Until that time comes, the duo may never separate from each other as they will defy against all who forced them to do so otherwise

On Berk, Astrid was becoming restless as the Shield Maiden was wondering why this "Drayko the Viking Slayer" kill Hiccup of all people? Who is really behind that Mask and most importantly, where is his Kingdom? The sooner the raids and delays stop happening, the sooner that they can set sail for Draconia and bring Drayko to justice for murdering the Chief's Son

Reannounce the Birthrights and exile himself as an Self-Outcast, it matters not; it fucking matters not as Hiccup IS and FOREVER WILL BE Stoick's Son, none of it matters at all. She would rather have him as the heir as Snotlout because he can't do Yak-Shit

"I'll have you apprehended Drayko the Viking Slayer, you'll know just what kind of hell you're going to get for what you did" She spoke with venom in her voice, sharpening the blades of her Gronckle Iron axe with an grindstone as she wanted to keep it sharp for when she decapitates that moronic, trickster and murderous Devil Rider

"That day will come, I swear on my Uncle's life. My family's Honor will be restored and the Sea of the Archipelago that surrounds Berk, will be your grave..."

* * *

Next Chapter is even shorter because it's about heading towards the location where our Heroes are about to discover the fate of General Scorpio and the Villagers that they were protecting. BTW Hoped you enjoyed the Lore behind the Silver Knife as well as my narration for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I and II since I had to take alot from the Books in order to build up a structure for the history behind Hiccup/Drayko's life. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Drayko's Armor will be given some new additions later on in the Story such as some new pieces of armor for him and he might be given an change in his haircut. What I mean by that is that although his hair remains the same, he'll be given some faded sides and longer bangs; but until then it stays the same


	18. Chapter 18:Road to Sanctuary

An long road ahead means an road to nowhere, coming all this way from Point A to B for nothing in the end. Oh how it never ends up, or does it end up well in the end? I forget...

-Bucket

(A/N: Another short chapter, perhaps I just need to focus on writing Chains of Hooligans, Betrayal and Pride of Berk until I become reinvested in rewriting this Story. Oh and yeah, Betrayal is based off of God of War: Betrayal for the Java ME; ever heard of it and the Verizon V-CAST? Well now you have. Enjoy!)

The Knights all flew through the sky, ready for what was coming up ahead for them and it just so happened to be at this time that the Hunters down below were on their Brigantines, armed with Gronckle Iron Grappling Chain Cannons and Dragon Root Arrow Launchers; but were also armed with Flaming Catapults and Ballistas to which after many failed attempts, they had started to equip their Brigantines with them in order to slow down the Knights. Some oxidized copper "Dragon Proof" Cages were brought out for the Knights' Dragons to be placed inside, ready to have them be locked up and brought back to the Island for their valuables such as their scales, flesh, horns and whatnot

"Get ready to fight" Drayko told the others calmly, knowing that they were equipped with just enough firepower to take out an powerful rampaging Dragon such as the Bullrougher; which killed an Hotburple that Fishlegs loved and he was really upset

The Dragon Hunter Archers drew back their Dragon Root Arrows and fired as soon as the Dragons came into sight and range, the Arrows soared through the air but missed their targets; some of which had struck Meatlug but only bled out a little as the Arrows showed no effect towards Gronckles like her, most likely by their rock based diets. The Catapults were launched with flaming boulders and striking Hookfang out of the sky, being caught by the chains and brought onto the deck; Raijah however launched his Phoenix Talons which were set ablaze onto the pole of the Crow's Nest of the Brigantine (A/N: Yes, that's what the little basket at the top is called; now you know and knowing is half the battle) the Scorching Vigilante swung over the ship, kicking away some of the Hunters who came to claim their prize

A few of the Hunters came armed with Axes, Crossbows and Dragon Root Spears ready to attack. One of them had charged forward to swing his Axe with Raijah parrying the attack and meeting a decapitating end afterwards while another came ready to fire with his Crossbow, with the Scorching Vigilante slashing the Arrow before letting Hookfang burn him alive. The third one took this opportunity to stab and pump the Monstrous Nightmare full of Dragon Root, but was dismembered immediately by Raijah and thrown into the ocean; along with the Hunter's limbs

"You will never again lay another hand on the Nightmare that once saved me from that Sand Wraith, it will be your final hour..." Raijah snarled calmly as he had not forgotten about that memory long ago

During this time the Dragon Hunters had aimed for Meatlug and shot out their Gronckle Iron chains, coiling and wrapping around the Gronckle as she was shot down before being taken by them. Fishlegs had jumped off when she was captured and used his War Hammer to slam down onto the ship; puncturing an hole through the Brigantine to which because of this, the ship was starting to sink below the water. But not before Fishlegs slammed the Dragon Hunters away with each swing, smashing their skeletons and bludgeoning their organs into bloody messes that stained the deck. Fishlegs then slammed Shatterquake down onto the chains and severed the links, freeing Meatlug and getting back into the sky to continue their fight while leaving the Brigantine to sink

Raedwit along with Barf and Belch on the other hand were surrounded by incoming Dragon Hunters who were ready to strike at them, but the Master of Illusions would be without other plans as he smiled devilishly. Without warning, Raedwit sprung his trap in the form of a nasty surprise and casted them all in a Illusion where an dangerous tempest had occured without their knowledge; suddenly a flock of Skrills had all charged up by amplifying their powers from the lightning and fried them all to death, ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Nothing of their remain was left behind, just like the Outcasts Tribe that they have fought long ago. "That never gets old" He laughed with his Zippleback before taking off once again

Eventually this battle had Heather make the situation clear to the Knights that they were obviously slowing them down. "We don't have time for this, let's move on!" Drayko ordered to his Knights to forget about the Hunters and continue flying to the Sanctuary, as there was no time for them left. However the Dragon Hunters had taken this opportunity to fire at Heather and Windshear with an Dragon Root Arrow to take them down, capturing them with an Gronckle Iron chain as the Razorwhip was taken thrown inside an oxidized copper cage

"Heather!" Fishlegs cried out, making a sharp U-turn back to the Brigantine to rescue the Razorwhip Raider; as he started to grow attached to her like any lover would. But the Dragon Hunters all aimed their Bows and Crossbows at him

"Move and this bitch dies!" The commander warned as one of the Hunters held her with a knife to her throat, planning to slit her if he tries anything

Fishlegs instead gripped Shatterquake and let out an warcry before charging towards the Dragon Hunters, spinning a cyclone with his War Hammer and smacking them all away. He smashed the skull of Heather's executioner and saved her, but not before he made his attempt to break the oxidized copper cage; with no success until he and Heather used Meatlug's firepower to slash down at the lock, breaking it open and freeing Windshear as they both returned back to the skies with the rest of the Knights. As for the Hunter who tried to kill Heather, she kicked the knife out of the Hunter's hand before Fishlegs smashed his skull just to clarify

"Do not let them escape!" One of the Commanders ordered out to a trio of Dragon Flyers

"Yes sir!" They all yelled in response as they mounted their Singetails, chained against their will and forced to obey their master's commands; chasing the Knights across the skies

Knowing what to expect from the Dragon Hunters, Dragur immediately had his scythe droop down before he jumped onto one of the Singetails chasing the Knights; stabbing the Dragon Flyer before flinging him off and freeing the Dragon itself by removing the chains. Bladehead on the other shot a electrical arrow into the second and sent him falling down to the seas below while the third one had jumped onto Stormfly to put up more of a fight against Maria

(A/N: I like to point out that the Arrow Bladehead used is the same one that Speedy recovered from Chapter 15, it was a little experiment that Drayko wanted to try out)

"They're trying to slow us down from reaching the Sanctuary, we must take those Brigantines out if we're going to reach the path" Maria insisted as she stabbed the Flyer in the throat before slashing out to the side, kicking him off afterwards

"It's about to become a total warzone out here, as if it wasn't one hell of a warzone before. Now it's serious" Drayko spoke vigilantly, ready for another onslaughter ahead

The Dragon Hunter Brigantines were all ready to begin their ambush by order of their superior who commanded the fleet, Hunters running back and forth to bring out the oxidized copper cages, chains and arrow launchers as well as getting onto the Ballistas; the nets were also being readied to retrieved the downed Dragons of the Knights. As soon as they came into sight and the range of their weaponry, they all fired away their Dragon Root Arrows and began launching their chains; shooting them from their Bow and loading up the catapults as well as the Ballistas, although they would make the reloading speed quicker later on. The Flyers mounted their enslaved Singetails, armed with their flexible and sharp bladed riding crops before flying towards the Knights; who had no time for this distraction and wanted no part in this scheme to slow them down until they were all taken out

The Flyers relentlessly chased our heroes through the skies above the battlefield, firing off their scarlet flames upon being smacked by their master's riding crops; doing what they were being told out of fear for the consequences being bestowed upon them by their defiance, but if only their masters knew the many times that they were defeated by Bladehead and Storm. They were once the most feared of them all since Ancient Times, but the Skrill has proven itself to bring the cowardliness within the beast; due to their lightning easily overpowering and negating the Scarlet Flames to destroy their firepower and ultimate strike them down, they were not meant to be fought against

Seeing how they hate flying at High Altitudes and refuse to go through fog due to the fear of the unknown, Drayko led the Knights into the heavy fog of the clouds before them and vanished; the Singetails stopped as they were very unwilling to enter. But the Flyer Leader would not have it at all. "You cannot hide from us Knights, fire away!" He ordered, smacking his riding crop on his mount to launch a scarlet fireball through the fog with the others following his lead

"God feckin' dammit! May these mamafeckin' Flyers be anymore relentless?! Not while they're 'bout to see me Skrill's true power, tha's for sure! Storm my boy, blast them!" Bladehead ordered in his Scottish slang just as his Skrill's scales began to eletrify themselves, infusing with the power of thunder and lightning before launching a fury of bolts towards different directions. The Flyers struck and suffering heavy casualties just like before as the Singetails were freed

HTTYD

The Dragon Hunter Brigantines were coming in fast towards their direction and were using every available weapons they had to stop the Knights in one last assault, trying in their damnest to shoot them down from above. "Concentrate all firepower on the nearest Dragon!" The Leader of the fleet ordered to his men, the Hunters decided that Raedwit would be a good target and began firing away at his Zippleback

Standing atop Barf and Belch, Raedwit brought out his Double Bladed Spear and began spinning it in a rapid fast windmill motion in order to deflect the incoming Dragon Root Arrows being fired from the Archers, Arbalists and Arrow Launchers. Seeing that this was of no use, the Hunters switched to using Bolas and eventually shot down Barf and Belch; but Raedwit had other plans for them as he vanished out of their sight, just as the Zippleback came falling down to the deck of the ship. A Hunter in particular had his knife ready and spoke to the entangled beast

"I'll enjoy skinning you alive for our Vests and Tents along with your little Typhoomerang friends, but I think you're better off being used for our Dragon Hunter Elites..." He chuckled at the end, but he wasn't chuckling anymore when Raedwit reappeared from behind and swiftly unleashed an illusion of a horribly violent inferno of hellfire on him; all with a snap of a finger

"Dragon Hunter Elites eh? Thanks for informing us of your new branch of Hunters meant for taking us out in the future, I'll make your torment less sufferable. But you know who else would love to hear what you told us? Drago Bludvist, that's for sure!" He cut the Bolas off and returned to the skies on his Zippleback, preparing to end the entire battle so they may move on in trying to reach the Sanctuary where General Scorpio needed them the most

So with yet another Illusion casted upon the Dragon Hunters and them cowering in fear as they believed that Titan Wings and Hostile Dragons were tearing their fleet apart, the Knights escaped swiftly in the end as the Brigantines burned down and sunk below the seas. The image of such a sight to Eret made him realize just how close he could to ending this madness and how close to redemption he was as he wanted to free himself from the past of being a Dragon Trapper before his betrayal. He was almost there in having his revenge and in the end, it's time that he starts righting the wrongs of who he was before

After all that trouble, they descended to the road leading to the Village where General Scorpio was waiting for them; it was long but the Dragons were too weakened by the relentless Dragon Hunters and Flyers for the time being, so they decided to walk in order to regain their strength which is what they did and eventually they did regain their strength to fly again. Though nonetheless they continued walking since they all have two legs that aren't broken, but that might as well be a excuse to say that they didn't walk too much at all today; they were mostly flying. So while they walked the road to the Sanctuary, Drayko took this time to think to himself as the sun was rising above the clouds; thinking about the time he interrogated Captain Lech with Toothless:

 _"I want some answers right here and now. Why the hell did you capture me for? It's not to tame your Dragons at all, so you better talk before I splatter your entire organs all over the sea!"_

 _"You stupid bastard, don't think I didn't acquire you for no reason. There was something that the one who paid me needed from me, and I figured that I can use you to to get it"_

 _"What was it that he was seeking?"_

 _"How the hell should I know?"_

 _Drayko punched him in the mouth as Captain Lech spilled the beans_

 _"Only they knew what it was, they sent me and my men to get it for them; but that bitch stowed it inside the chest and left it to sink when those Dragons raided and attacked it. It's under ten feet of water, you can't get it it now; only a suicidal person would do such thing"_

 _"When the winter is melting in the Archipelago, this time of the year the water drops a dozen feet or more; enough to let it be seen as a shadow and allow the Dragon Divers to retrieve it. Thanks, Captain Lech..." He kicked the two swords back to him. Captain Lech began to feel a unhinged outrage about to blow up from him, knowing that he just admitted to him about his true intentions and thus with veins popping, steam boiling and blood raging like a volcano; he took out his anger on Drayko and Toothless_

 _"You son of a bitch!"_

All of this was taken into consideration of his mind as they continued down the long pathway, seeing Valka's Sanctuary not too far from here since it was really huge; not too hard to notice just how close Mierveia Vde Rallie was to the Archipelago, but as the fog rolled into sight it really seemed that they entered a different world altogether. But as the path to the Sanctuary made some turns here and there with a fork in the road, they have taken notice upon reaching the outskirts

First off, the countless year old Bewilderbeast Nest structure looked like it was assaulted and damaged; some shards were missing and others have fallen to the ground, stabbing the very foundation of the earth or even just lying around in ruin and disrepair. Second was that there was some rising smoke that rose into the sky and made it so dark and cloudy, there was some fires and embers still burning about but that didn't seem to concern them. Third and finally, very little stains of blood sprinkled the road to the Village; it was definitely not normal to come across this, not even if it was a disastrous mugging gone horribly wrong. Fishlegs wanted to vomit at the sight up ahead, but he kept his stomach strong and mastered the courage to scout what haunting sight there was to be seen. He did so and the Dragons followed him, Drayko followed further up ahead than Fishlegs as they all reached the end of the road leading to the Village and Dragon Sanctuary. What they saw was one of the most horrifying things that they would rather forget about, it was even worse than the ruins of the Village that the Changewing Tribe resided when Red Death, the Bane of Queens ordered a massacre

"No..." Fishlegs muttered in his paled skin and horrified tone. By the gods, what has Drago Bludvist become? The answer would not be enough to describe the hellish and awful wasteland that beholds the power of an Self Proclaimed God

But perhaps, there could survivors... there was bound to be after what has happened here

* * *

This isn't the only scene in which inspiration has come from a Walt Disney movie with a good sequel, and that movie is Mulan (1998) as the next Chapter has another one coming right up. But after what you've just read at the end, you all know what to expect next since we all saw the film and just how ruthless Shan-Yu really is in the end; besides, he doesn't sing unlike other Villains. A shame that his voice actor: Miguel Ferrer passed away, damn you Head and Neck Cancer...

But yeah in order to remember him by as the great Hun Leader we were all terrified by in Mulan, this next Chapter has what you expect to see next. For now, I just want to focus back on writing Chains of Hooligans and Pride of Berk; though the two stories are short because the chapters are long, they're meant to prequels you know. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until next time as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Yes, I do enjoy Mulan II no matter the flaws. It may not be as Action Packed as the first film, but Action isn't truly everything. I do it because that's exactly what the theme of Knights Of The Dragon Riders is: Patricidal Revenge on an Tribe who abandoned you long ago, ironic considering that Patricide is the deliberate act of an Son killing his Father. Nevertheless, there's more to this Trilogy than what I'm leading you to think


	19. Chapter 19:Mountainside Battle

There are many limits that despictable, monstrous, evil, war-mongering and heartless warlords must not cross. But what that Madgod has done here, he has crossed all of them; no one can imagine how many lives he took and how much blood he spilled on his hands...

-Tubison

(A/N: Expect seeing what happens here like how it happened in Mulan, you're about to know what I mean when you start reading this Chapter. Great Movie with an Good Sequel, which is the lowest while Excellent is the highest according to an show called The Critic starring Jay Sherman. Enjoy!)

It's not something like an present one would've been waiting for an whole Birthday celebration. It's nothing like an new puppy on the holiday of Xevairisebjalla Eve. It's nothing like an surprise that is received from one's visiting Grandparents nor visiting members of the Family who live so far apart from another. And it sure is hell not something that was meant to be witnessed and reacted with an positive reaction, what was witnessed here was not supposed to happen here at all in the first place. No, this really should've not happened here at all; but an unspeakable means of treason against the Gods above and towards the Archipelago has happened, one of the worst things that would haunt the younglings and hatchlings for years until the Dragons would be comforted by their fathers and mothers. No one should ever witness this horrifying sight in front of them, it was over before they even began

The smoldering, burning ashes that filled the air like embers. Weakened and fragile buildings of those that stood were now ready to fall like the Roman Empire, some of which had done by themselves. Destruction and the stains of blood of both innocents, Knights and Hunters bathing the environment around in splotches and splatters. The Dragon Sanctuary was left in ruins, smoking from the fire that was still burning while the chunks of the Bewilderbeast ice laid about the ruins of what remained. Villagers of both farmers and Dragon Riders lying together in own stained blood with many Dragon Hunters dead with their corpses giving off the reason of how they were killed. Slaughtered like animals and left to be fed to the crows and vultures, laid to unrest and some have been mutilated, dismembered, decapitated and others had their own organs blown out from their stomachs; the echoes of the screams can be heard briefly in the silence as the Village's bell that chimed ever so silently as the aged and ripping rope smacked against the metal. The stone brick foundations crumbled and collapsed as there was no sign of any Dragons here, but there were signs of retaliation and uprising against the Hunters who caused this. All Dragons might have been captured for the Army of Dragons meant for one purpose of the Madgod: Conquer the Archipelago

Eret crossed his arms and snarled at the vicious sight before him, shaking his head and openly disgusted at what Drago Bludvist has done; bringing out his Returnwing as he wanted to make sure nobody was still around. It was bent in a curved shape and painted with stylized kelly green waves with scarlet edges, waves and spots; being made of hardwood and originally made as a new weapon at the suggestion of Gobber when Hiccup was still on Berk. Given to Eret as a little gift since his travels have brought him to Australia. Drayko remained silent about the situation while Heather and Windshear went into the Village with the Knights following behind, the smoke had clouded the sky and the deadly scarlet red, fiery tint of the sky only increased the uneasiness of the ruins that they roamed through as they went further into the remains

"Search for survivors, there's bound to be at least one..." Drayko ordered silently as he went off while the Knights nodded, going off in different directions

Some of the fragile structures had fallen on itself from the burning wood that remained from the aftermath, hitting the ground while the others remained standing after the horrifying aftermath of what has happened. Heather pulled aside the ripped cloth that was all that remained the door and looked around with her basil green eyes darting all around, continuing to walk with Windshear following her from the side until she stepped on something wooden beneath her talon; as he moved it, Heather found an Action Figure of an Dragon Rider with clothes and had the feeling that this belonged to an little boy who dreamed of becoming one of them. She had previously seen the many dead bodies of the Villagers and not even the children were safe; no one was safe from Drago Bludvist as everyone was in his path, no matter be it man, woman nor child. Feeling the pain of the little boy and the heavy price he paid for a fate he did not ask for, she held it close to her chest and closed her eyes out of respect. She knew that War is hell and Drago was a Madgod altogether, but to have the will to commit genocide on a Village and to kill a young child with a dream like so many others out there... It was then that she heard Drayko come over and lament over the mess before them

"Valka and Scorpio should've been here" Drayko spoke in a gravely voice that didn't sound like his introvertive nature he has been posing since the battle on Captain Lech's ship, he was interrupted when Raedwit's voice called out to him

"Drayko!" The Master of Illusions called out to him, Drayko saw where he was and headed over; tension building up inside of himself as he got closer and as Raedwit pointed over towards the edge of the cliff; getting further and further before stopping at the very edge, overseeing what he had dreaded the most

The entire field was littered with bloodied corpses of Dragon Riders who lied dead in their own thick lakes of blood, flags that they've carried were ripped and damaged; weapons stabbed into the ground and what was even worse was the Dragons that they all rode on, bonded with and even loved had joined them to their graves on the battlefield. Scales ripped and stripped off from the flesh, some heads were taken, some of the underbellies were slashed downward to spill out their organs, wings pinned to the ground and some tails sliced off. There was no sign of any Dragon Hunter body that lied dead with them, although very few of them lied on the battlefield. The corpses of the Dragons were marked with an bloodied fist as it was the sign of the Dragon Hunters, but the middle was marked with an even bigger bloodied fist as it was marked as an warning to the Knights of the Dragon Riders; to make them heavily pay the price should they continue to go up against the Dragon God. Drayko's expression had changed from his introvertive nature to vengeful and heartless as he growled with hatred before he spat out the foam that was forming with his anger. Coming up from overhead of the battlefield graveyard, Tubison and the New Riders who caused the disruption in the Encampment at the Dragon's Edge walked solemnly up the hill as Arrowglider held someone on his back. Out of fear upon Drayko's wrath towards the Hunters, he presented the body to him personally: "General Scorpio..." That was all he told him as he gave the General's body to him

Drayko who now held the body of the late General Scorpio, took one look at him and immediately turned away from Tubison and the New Riders; wanting to be alone as the other Knights and Dragons approached and watched as Drayko stood on the very edge of the snowy covered edge as the Village Ruins was not too far from where he was at. While Valka and Cloudjumper recovered thanks to the likes of Arson the Medic, Heather watched him with sympathy as he tilted his head downwards; bringing out General Scorpio's sword before stabbing it straight into the ground perfectly before laying his body in a position where he looked like he was bending down, holding onto his sword. Drayko was crouched down as he paid his respects alone, remembering his late ally who was known as Dreadfulstryke for he was his partner when he killed an member of the Jorgenson Family: Punchlout Jorgenson who was sent by Stoick to stop him from pursuing on his path to uncover what he was planning against him, but only ending up angry as he not only lost his friend; but was used like their manipulated pawn once again, that really had his blood boiling to the piss. Cloudjumper came to wrap him with one of his wings while Heather came over

"I didn't think Drago would kill him like this..." Heather told him, feeling horrible for what he had to go through

Drayko only stood up and turnedback towards the Knights, not saying an single word as he knew Heather that she and no one were responsible but the Hunters; but this did not mean he stopped and felt an surge of anger burn throughout his body as he continued walking towards his Night Fury, mounting onto Toothless and looking back one last time to the Gravemark from atop the hill. "We're heading to Valka's Sanctuary, the Army of Dragon Hunters led by Bludvist is bound to be attacking. Let's move out" That was all he would say before he shot off into the air, the other Knights mounted their Dragons and flew off

Heather on the other hand looked down at the Action Figure in her hands and walked towards the Gravemark of General Scorpio, setting it down in front of the blade and giving her respects to both of those who fell before the bullhook of Drago Bludvist; regardless of not knowing him too well as she left the area, taking off to the skies with Windshear as she followed the Knights into the cold and desolate winter that had begun to shroud the ruins and envelop the entire sight of the Village Genocidal Massacre had happened. Not seeing the shadow of someone who looked really familiar, taking the corpse the General Scorpio and his sword before vanishing back into the fog (A/N: There's no mystery behind this and I'm not sugarcoating it at all, you readers know who it was that took the dead body and his sword...)

Evil has truly plagued the skies as the Knights rode solemnly towards the edge of the Archipelago that they all lived and flew across in, landing in front of the cold and large mountain of ice and snow. It felt like living in the land of Scandinavia all over again had they not lost their mainland thanks to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I to which Stoick blamed him for. But as our Heroes began wandering on the exterior of the Sanctuary, Drayko was suddenly striked in the shoulderguard by an Dragon Root Arrow; yelling and collapsing before taking the Arrow out with signs of blood that spurted out, growling as he knew who was behind this. They all look towards the Sanctuary in alert and saw an incoming rain of Dragon Root Arrows being shot from high above the icy haven; Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters have found the Sanctuary and set up a trap for them! Drayko got up and yelled to them all: "Get the hell out of range, now!" The Knights and Dragons began to hastily dodge the arrows and make their way towards cover

Suddenly, the Dragon Hunters began to light their Arrows on fire and began targeting the Knights as they shot their Nadder Spike tipped Arrows towards them; which were also coated in Dragon Root. One of them struck Arrowglider who was carrying an loathsome amount of the cannons they've built, stabbing the Nadder in the thigh and setting some of the cannons ablaze as they were about to go off at any moment. Tubison removed the strap that held them onto Arrowglider before taking him away to head for cover while the Knights took whatever cannons weren't caught on fire, exploding as the fire engulfed the snowy ground. As the New Riders escaped the explosion, they ran towards cover where the Knights and Dragons were taking heavy fire from the Hunters. "Fire!" Raedwit commanded as the Riders and Dragons fired away with their Cannons and Firepower, the heads of the former raged towards the Archers as very few of them were able to dodge but the rest were killed with the added firepower thanks to the Dragons

The Cannons were shot again and many more of the Firepower from the Dragons were fired out towards the environment of the Dragon Sanctuary, damaging the Bewilderbeast ice structure and the explosions sending many of the Hunters flying with many more to their doom. The battle was fierce as the Knights mounted their Dragons and took off to the skies as they aided the ones below, taking out the Hunters who were hiding and those who were shooting at them; "Fire!" The order was shouted out once again as the tubes exploded and the New Riders were covering their ears, the heads exploded to the side and caused an thick smoky fog to form from the distance

"Hold the final cannon!" Drayko shouted as the Rider stopped and everything fell silent

The heavy fog of smoke began to clear as Heather's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right and it was made clear as it fully cleared out to reveal none other than the notorious Drago Bludvist; but standing by his side was none other than Viggo, Ryker, Krogan, the Dragon Hunter Commander, Flyer Leader and now Savage with some Berserkers; all mounted on their enslaved and enchained Dragons that were forced by their command. Many other Hunters, Flyers and Trappers appeared one by one. Drayko, Toothless and Heather watch as the former's eyes narrow with an murderous glare and bares his sharp, deadly fangs as he knew what was coming next. From their view, Drago and his Army grew into an entire thousands as they all let out a warcy for the blood of the Knights to be spilled while their Dragons to be taken from them once and for all, as nobody will stand in their way when they conquer the Archipelago

"Prepare to fight, if you fall in battle then you will all be remembered in the end for what you've done to help us against the False Dragon God" Everyone got out their Gronckle Iron weapons and shields, prepared to fight and ready to accept death for they knew what was coming; knowing that they cannot escape their fate. Tubison had second thoughts and hesitated with Arrowglider by his side. Drago brought out his Bullhook and gave off his infamous scream before racing down the icy mountain of Valka's Sanctuary, with his Army following his side as they all did the same before flying downwards towards the Knights, Dragons and Riders

"You there, aim the final cannon at Drago" Eret ordered, all of it was going to end here right now and the madness that has been brought onto him and everyone on that bastard's payroll was going to share the same fate

Tubison looked at this two Shields and saw an relfection of an loose part form the Sanctuary, to which Heather noticed it as well. "Good thinking, Tubison" She thanked him and took the Cannon from the New Rider's hands as she ran into the battlefield with Drayko following behind

"Where the hell do ya' think yer' going Devil Woman?! Get back here!" Bladehead screamed out, he was about to go into his Berserker Rage once again; especially at Heather's unhinged personality and risk taking way of fighting, since he's seen her do it many times before on Berserker Island

Their Dragons ran after their respective Riders while Heather took the Cannon close to the loose icy rocks to start an avalanche, Drago and his Army were getting closer to them as an Terrible Terror flew overhead; high above the advancing and approaching Army coming for the Knights. While Bladehead continued to scream at them and the Riders prepared to fight the Hunters for what they have done at the Village, the New Riders brought out their weapons. "Come on, we need to help out!" And so they ran over to them to bring aid to them both

Heather set the cannon down and prepared to light it as it was aimed towards the loose rocks, one of the Hunters that was wielding an Bow shot an Dragon Root Arrow towards Windshear; but missed as she let out an bright blue firebolt towards the cannon, with Drago flying down even more closer and closer than before until the cannon fired as soon as he was in front of the Razorwhip Raider. The head of the cannon raged onwards with an pyroclastic cloud trailing from behind before it struck against the loose rocks, causing the countless piles of snow and ice to come down racing towards the Army. Heather smirked just as Drayko reached her and Drago turned to see that his Army was about to be buried alive

Furious by this sudden and deadly counterattack that would destroy them both, Drago turned to Heather and pulled back his Bullhook to slash against her; but Drayko stood in front to defend her and took the hit, being slashed across the chest as he flew backwards across the snowy ground. Drago was then forced to escape the trailing avalanche from behind as Drayko took Heather away, making a escaping run for it and quickly mounting their Dragons as they jumped onto their backs

HTTYD

The New Riders came running towards the Army with their weapons up high and ready but started running away when they realized what exactly was happening, Drago and his men continued to fly away from the Avalanche but were all swallowed by the raging snow as he screamed in defeat; being consumed by the landslide while the Dragons that they rode upon had broken their bindings, escaping while the twin Whispering Death mount broke away separately and allowed them to fly off away from the chaos below

In the process of running towards the edge for cover, Windshear was caught in the snow and Drayko jumped off to help her; but the advancing Avalanche from behind caught them both and separated them. As the avalanche came even more closer to the New Riders, they ran further to the edge to hide behind an rock while Raedwit stabbed his spear into the ground and held onto it as the snow parted ways in front of him to avoid being swallowed by the snow. Drayko after being joined by Toothless who had jumped onto his back in the process, had jumped into the air and used his Shield as an snowboard in order to find Heather who broke out of the ice and snow as she tried to make her way back to Windshear; the pressure was too heavy to fly out of and was keeping her down to the ground, forcing Drayko to throw Heather over to Windshear as they they were going over the edge. The Slayer of Red Death fired off his Grappling Claw towards where the Knights were

The Grappling Claw latched directly onto Raijah's chest and pulled him towards the edge with the Scorching Vigilante pinning himself to the ground to keep himself from sliding, the Knights and New Riders having to dogpile onto him as well; but this did not stop them from sliding as their combined strength did very little to help Drayko and Heather from falling over the edge. Fishlegs along with the Dragons grabbed onto the dogpile and started to pull from behind with the combined strength, helping Drayko and Heather up from the cliff as all seemed that it was calm for now; as the snow of the avalanche left and became less to none, Eret brought out his dual blades at the sound of the snow shifting before them

Drayko, Toothless, Heather and Windshear touched the ground just as an fist punched up above the buried snow and ice. Drago Bludvist crawled out alive along with his men and some of his Army have survived while others have fallen, enraged by the massive casualties that he had suffered; he grabbed his Bullhook and swung it over his head while letting out an roar. The Knights and New Riders all knew that from that little stunt that Heather preformed, they had learned the hard way that Drago Bludvist...

Just...

Won't...

 **DIE!**

Now they've really scorned up the ass of the Fireworm Queen's Nest, they're about to pay the ultimate price when his wrath comes crashing down on them. Especially when he targets Drayko in order to break the man within...

* * *

As you can no doubt tell, this was taken from the Mountain Battle from Mulan (1998) and of course you know what's going to happen next since I've hinted it before in Chapter 17: Knife of Lore as you know it's bound to happen sooner or later, it is supposed to be based on what caused Stoick's Death in HTTYD 2 but oh that's right: Stoick is the Main Antagonist here, so why the hell should you give a shit about him at all? He was monopolizing Toothless in Riders of Berk! Which happened in the Episode: "How to Pick Your Dragon"

There are some Episodes that I just really don't fuckin' like because Toothless gets the worst shit of it all, worst offender is the Episode: "When Lightning Strikes" be glad that Drayko killed that son of a bitch (Mildew) in Knights Of The Dragon Riders: The Beginning. But regardless, there's just some things in HTTYD that I hate like pronouncing Gothi's name, Hiccup calling Toothless' Plasma Bolts as "Plasma Blasts" which it does NOT look like a blast at all! And the fact that Toothless is getting the most shit by being captured occasionally as well as the Episode: "Enemy of My Enemy"

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Fuck the Episode "Tone Death" because I hate Garffiljorg and the horrible singing involved, I'm not watching it and if you don't like it; feel free to express your thoughts on the Episode, and fuck Ryker Grimborn for capturing Stormfly as well. I'm glad he's been murdered by the Submaripper, which in the Comics has appeared in "Dangers of the Deep and Underworld" although now under the new name of "Ripwrecker"


	20. Chapter 20:Bewilderbeast Fight

Every nest has their Queen, each and every one of them much more merciful and benevolent than the horrible Red Death; but this here is the King of Dragons, the King of them all. A true and noble titan will fall for every one of it's own, defending the Sanctuary until the death of the King and the rise of an new one like the cycle of the seasons

-Valka

(A/N: Originally, the weapon that Drayko is supposed to be getting here was supposed to be presented to him by the Defenders of the Wing in Chapter 11: Under Protection as something to go along with his arsenal. Unfortunately I had no time and couldn't figure out where to place it as there was just too much happening, now is the chance to put the new weapon in this Story because I've got it all written down and it's not just used as a weapon; and of course it's got other purposes as it will not be the last time it will be seen. Enjoy!)

Rising up from the snow that had buried them beneath, Drago Bludvist crawled out from the heavy snow and ice chunks from Valka's Sanctuary along with his men as he became much more infuriated by the massive casualties that Drayko made him suffer for. It had became clear that Drayko was no longer just a rival to him, no he was true threat to his plans and a worthy thorn to interfere with his plans to becoming a Dragon God; second to no one as Blight would be the only other one who was interfering, but he has other plans for exorcising that demon who was responsible for letting the Knights get away with the Sword of Dretzymiro. He will not let them go unpunished, the consequences are far too long overdue to be ignored and the stakes were too high to let him run off; what must be done must be taken into action and Drayko must pay for this sacrilegious treachery against an God like him!

He grabbed his Bullhook and swung it around and above his head, letting out an roar and letting the Archipelago hear his screams; his enraged cry as out of nowhere, Drago's enslaved Army of Dragons began to rain fire upon the Knights and force them to hide behind cover from their attack. "Drayko, I hope you understand that you cannot win against that Madgod; the White King should help us in our time of need, the Dragons will stop when he arrives to aid us" Valka told him

"You're forgetting something..." That was Drayko's only response as Valka placed her hand on his shoulder

"I know, but with even just a shed of hope; we can defeat him together" She stated as Drayko could only scowl as he knows that even her Bewilderbeast cannot defeat Drago, but she is taking the risk in doing so for the good of all Dragons; no matter what the horrible consequences that would be sure to follow in the outcome of this fight

As she went into the rain of fire from above that came blasting down onto the icy ground, she raised her staff and spun it around before slamming it onto the ground in order to bring forth her Bewilderbeast. An immense earthquake erupted and trembled as the snowy ground began to crack and rip itself into a huge crevice leading down to the deep and very dark ocean below as it was an long drop down; the White King bursted forth from the icy fortress of Valka's Sanctuary and let out an roar, arriving onto the scene as Valka mounted onto Cloudjumper as the Bewilderbeast knew what he was needed to do. Knowing the enemy that they're fighting and ready to aid their allies in this fight for the sake of all Dragons, Drago was not imitated in the slightest as he begun speaking

"You really though you may count on your Titan to save you? You have been blinded and deceived by the lies of your Leader. I tried to show you all mercy if you would've kept out of reach of my plans to become an God, but all of you have taken the lives within an portion of my limitless Army of Hunters and Dragons; so now is the time that I show you the true power of the Alpha!" He declared as he walked towards the ocean and proceeded to scream out, swinging his bullhook overhead. "Alpha! Come out here at once and destroy my enemies!" He slammed his bullhook to the ground, stabbing it and letting out an echoing sound of metal as it was enough to summon the Black King

From deep within the arctic seas where the massive ships of Drago's Army was anchored to the ground, bubbles began to form and boil from the heat of the sun rays that shined down onto the surface; suddenly the water began to split apart and the Titan began to rise in the form of an Bewilderbeast, known as the Black King. Dark charcoal grey and dark maroon as it was stained with it's own dark crimson blood from the years of torture and abuse, memories of agony and misfortune with signs of madness of fear; shackled placed onto it's tusks and eyes bloodshot as it answered to Drago's bidding

"You have answered directly to me, you obey me and only myself as I summon you to take out my enemies. Destroy them all and if you do not; then my second in command, Grimmel will see to it that every one of your kind will burn alive to death!" He threatened his Bewilderbeast, treating him like an slave and forcing it come out of the water as the White King stood ready against the threat; ready to fight and defend those who have sought out sanctuary from the evils of the Archipelago

While the White King landed the first strike with an tusk ram into the Black King's body, the latter counted with an slam of it's massive tail against the former's head. "King of Dragons, do not frail; it is not too late to save us all, you will emerge victorious in the end!" Valka yelled to her Bewilderbeast, confident that the White King would defend them until his final breath

Drago on the other hand thrusted his bullhook forwards against Valka, who dodged it as she held her staff in one hand. "You cannot win this battle alone, you've lost before it begun" He taunted as Valka placed her helmet on and Drago swung his bullhook to the side, with Valka blocking and parrying against Drago; who also blocked the swing. "You disappoint me, I was looking for more of an challenge; but it's a good thing that I brought a challenger of my own" He told her calmly

While the two mountain sized Titans clash against each other with the mother of the Hooligans and Self-Proclaimed Dragon God fought, Drayko and the Knights mounted onto their Dragons and took off into the sky just as the opposing Dragon Hunter Army of Hunters, Flyers and Trappers along with Divers and Marauders; former of which was now led by the true leader of the Dragon Divers: Vokvirekyr (VOK-VIREK-KER) better known as "Halfvolkrel" since the former name was in Scandinavian. The Hunters as always fired off their Dragon Root Arrows against the Knight's Dragons in order to take them out of the sky, which was easy to dodge while the Flyers chased them in the skies and the Trappers prepared to trap the fallen beasts within the oxidized copper cages

"Drayko!" Raedwit called out to him as he threw an weapon to him, with the Dragon Rider catching it with his right hand

It was a long and black weaponized battlestaff with the heel being an sharp and square tooth serrated blade that had one end being smoothly sharp straight and upwards while the other had square shaped serrations. The long collar featured and figurine of an Omega Primal Night Fury rearing back with it's head tilted downwards, it's forked tongue sticking out with it's sharp fangs revealed; on it's back were three downward curved blade spikes. The front showed it's underbelly with an deep brass crescent moon going outwards in the front and being detailed with carp scales. On the back was two more upward spikes, one was shorter and on the bottom while the other was larger and on the top with an dark crimson stripe going upwards. Below the collar was another ridged one with seemingly resonating Dragonese Runes that simply translated to "Omega Primal" on the left and "Owl Gut Tribe" on the right side. The Night Fury's wings were spanned out backwards while the front of it had three slightly curved downward claws that shot out, with the bottom of the ridge being wrapped in strong dark crimson but ripped dual sashes that blew solemnly in the wind. It came in a Zippleback, Fireworm Princess, Fathomfin, Rumblehorn, Flightmare, Stormcutter, Speed Stinger, Volcanripper and Skrill variation. Not only was it able to be used as a weapon, but it also served it's purpose as an Flag and Banner. Finally, it too was stained in the dark blood of Dragons

"The Defenders wanted you to have it, courtesy of Mala" He continued

"Now I've really become like my mother, let's put this battlestaff of mine to use for once" Drayko thanked Raedwit as he placed it on his back along with his arsenal of weaponry consisting of Inferno, the Frostheart Axe and now his Battlestaff. What could he get next? (A/N: I know at this point the Story might be turning into a mess of sorts, but at least try and be happy for giving you this Trilogy since I'm trying to write something I've dreamed about; and I admit, do some things better than the Franchise did. Is that wrong to do at all?)

Two powerful Titans among the Dragons with one for the love for all and the other filled with madness engulfed in fear, an primal battle between the two Alphas and an battle worth an century to those who saw and witnessed before them; every Dragon hoped they would not see this but in the dark times like these nobody would want to attack Drago, if they risk their freedom and wish for an quick and painless death sentence. The False Dragon God has claimed enough lives and enslaved enough of them to ensure his journey to rise above all and conquer the Archipelago, but Red Death; the Bane of Queens was more of an cannibalistic tyrant and she wouldn't even be concerned in the slightest about what was happening, but that did not make her less of a threat that was now eliminated thanks to the likes of Drayko and Toothless. It was an necessary death meant to stop this war between Vikings and Dragons alike, but the Hooligans would not stop fighting as they refused to accept the truth that was presented before them

The Black King brutally slammed on the White King with his claws, mauling furiously on it's flesh and leaving him to suffer the wounds before slamming down on his body with his tusks; backing away to charge towards him with the White King getting up and countering the charge attack, smacking the Black King with his tail and stabbed it's body with his tusk. But Drago's beast threw his attack to the side before unleashing an massive headbutt to send him to the ground. The waters and waves from below furiously roared and splashed as the two Titans clashed against the scales of one another, biting down into the flesh that bled out; clawing to mark the scars of pain, smashing their tails like blunt maces bludgeoning against the hard scales and ramming their tusks like horns into each other. The battle was bloody as fountain fulls of dark blood rained down onto the sea like an tidal wave, but none of either Titan were gaining the upperhand and neither were ready to fall just yet

What began as a primal battle using their instincts and power had turned into a brawl as the two Bewilderbeasts began to grapple and slam each other into different parts of the ground, even shaking the very foundation of the earth that they roamed and stood upon; but the two Titans were evenly matched, although the Black King was forced to use some of the most dirty tactics to achieve what his slavemaster wanted from him. Deep down from within the cold and dark fog of mists filled with lies, madness, torture and wickedness; he did not want to this at all, he just couldn't find the strength to risk his own life to turn against his slavemaster without having to face the unrelenting wrath of his rage

The White King had suffered much grevious injuries than what he was faced with as his chest was slammed so hard that the thick, massive bones underneath the thick scales had started to show signs of cracking; but they were not yet broken as he shrugged it all off for now and continued to fight his opponent, no matter the risks that were being taken by Valka. It was not by his hand she was taken to make Drayko suffer, it was for that he planned an rebellion all this time behind the walls of ice and snow; even as he struggled greatly under his opponent's barbaric strength, he knew that he wanted no part of this as his slavemaster was truly delusional, merciless and sought nothing more than to conquer the world as many of his members within the Dragon Hunter Army came from different nations all around

But while the two Titans battled for the fate of the Dragons that they controlled, Valka and Drago engeaged in a fight between herself and an Army full of Hunters, Flyers, Trappers, Divers and Marauders seeking to make forturne; force them into their command, liberate every one the winged beasts to his ever growing Army, snatch them from the seas and slaughter them on sight with the engulfing sandstorms that ripped the flesh from their blood and bones. The main difference was that Valka was an woman who knew what these Dragons hide behind their scaly faces and even prevented those from killing them, freeing them secretly behind the Hooligans' back while Drago was an war-mongering chief who was seeking to rise above all others and achieve the powers of an Dragon God; just to conquer the Archipelago that they all lived peacefully in

The Dragon Rescuer and Dragon God both used their staff and bullhook to fight against each other with. Drago swung his Bullhook overhead and swung downwards with Valka holding out her staff horizontally, blocking the attack and swinging her staff against Drago's body before jumping to bash his head with the spikes adorned; to which the Madgod had blocked with his prothestic arm and countered against her next staff swing, striking her knee and uppercutting with his organic arm

Valka recovered and rushed forward as she spun her staff closely at Drago, who blocked it in the processed and grabbed her by the throat before throwing her across the arena; landing hard against the wall but able to jump out of the way as Drago threw his bullhook towards her like an javelin, allowing her to grab it from the wall it stuck to and use it against him. But Drago removed his prosthetic arm and used it to block each swing from both weapons, using to punch her across the face and smash her head downwards. Ryker ran to Drago's side and bashed Valka's face in with his boot before returning to battle on the former's orders, reclaiming his Bullhook and coming forwards to slash downwards onto her

Valka rolled to the side as Drago's Bullhook and swung her staff against his weapon, with both of them getting caught in a weapons lock as the two forces of their respective factions were being pushed back and forth slightly; it was at this time and moment that Drago knew who Valka was as he said this to her: "Now I remember, you're the wife whose been interfering with Stoick's plan to find the Nest by defending the Dragons; truly a shame of how you betrayed him, Vikings like you are meant to fight and kill them not live in this false unity with them born of lies"

Breaking the weapons lock of both their staff and bullhook, Drago kicked her away and jumped to stab her; but Valka rolled to the side once again and sent a kick onto Drago's knee before uppercutting him with her staff. "If you would've understood these creatures like I do, then you would've known the real meaning of unity!" She shouted as she continued her attack against the one man who started this war

HTTYD

Truly it was an real warzone out here in the cold mountain of Valka's Dragon Sanctuary, Drayko and the Knights alongside Heather fought back against the raging forces of the Dragon Hunters United Army. Beginning with Drayko slashing away with his fiery blade Inferno and his new Battlestaff, spinning it around and showing quite some mastery of using it while Toothless pounced onto the Hunters and fired off an round of Plasma Bolts that exploded upon contact against the opposing forces. Showing that nothing could stop the brothers in their path while from above, Maria and Stormfly fired both their projectiles and mangesium stream down below like an shower of deadly rain. The Huntress sharpshooting some Hunters who were at advantage points and taking out the Flyers that chased them both,"Well done Stormfly, keep it going!" She complimented

Knowing that Raedwit the Illusionist is a trickster as they would call him, they had to use extreme caution when taking out the target; but only ending up falling into another one of his traps as Raedwit blinded them with Zippleback smoke and in his place was an giant serpent who constricted all of his attackers, crushing them to death before leaping onto Barf and Belch to throw down his double ended spear. Casting another illusion where the spear blew up into electrical sparks, frying everyone while Barf and Belch rolled into a wheel of destruction to make a clear path before them; especially now that Raedwit was running atop with his Zippleback as they became a flaming ring, like that of the Egyptian ouroboros sign as a meaning of "Eternal"

Raijah mauled his way through the Trappers and deflected their blowdarts before setting himself ablaze and charging through them with Hookfang, spinning his claws around like chained blades as he started to tear through their attackers one after another; and with Hookfang setting himself alight and firing off kerosene streams, this massacre of the Dragon Trappers became a full blown genocide. Nevertheless, they were confronted with the murderous and barbaric desert roaming Dragon Marauders who lived in more of an very little to slightly primitive way of dealing with the so-called Devils; but even they could not take down this scorching vigilante as he slain them all, burning them alive with his Crossbow Shield that sprouted flames onto them. Fishlegs swung his War Hammer onto the ground and shook the earth below him as Meatlug charged through like an bull, smacking them all away with her bludgeon of an tail and fired off an lava blast to give them an exploding end. Meanwhile, the Hunters and Trappers held down Rose and restrained her as an executioner told his men: "This Changewing is better off dead, Drago's orders"

Just as he was about to swing his axe onto Rose's head in between, Dragur appeared and seperated their bodies from their legs with his scythe before proceeding to pound and smash the Hunters like an angry gorilla; two of them having their necks snapped violently until their heads were ripped off from their necks. Bladehead and Storm on the other hand were being chased by the Dragon Flyers and beaten to no end, and that right there was the last straw as the former let out an roar; tapping into his infamous Berserker Rage while Storm began going on an thunderous rampage throughout the battle, frying all who were surrounding them both

Skullcrusher was firing some flaming missiles towards the Flyers but was shot down when an Hunter struck him with an Dragon Root Arrow, forcing Eret to run off his Rumblehorn and jump out into the air before bringing out his dual swords and breaking his landing by crushing an Hunter's chest upon impact. His revenge on Drago will not be denied as he stabbed an Trapper through the skull and decapitated another, running over to his Rumblehorn and removing the Arrow as he fed him the Dragon Root Antidote vial consisting of: Bitterweed, Fire Fern, Fresh Water and Purple Oleander. "Now let's get back to the sky, these Trappers are in need of some ass kicking"

The Hunters, Trappers and Divers were practically running away as many of them were being dragged off by Arson the Medic and his Scauldron, Tidalwing as they were both preforming failing deadly and fatal surgery on purpose; it was if they were experiments for the mad doctor of an combat medic. His Skullsaw was spinning and the Hunters, Trappers and Diver's flesh was being split apart as they screamed in agony; but were drowned out by Arson's psychotic enjoyment. Tidalwing on the other hand was spraying scalding water everywhere as there was no place to hide for them, and no fatal injuries to be left unhealed. He was always drenched thanks to an invention that allows Tidal Dragons to remain on the surface without the need of rain and neither the threat of drying and cracking. The mad combat doctor proceeded to pump his patients by shooting multiple large and exploding blood bags from his Shield, now he's really scraping from the bottom of the barrel in a good way for that motif of his. Frost blinded his opposers' eyes with burning dry ice and plunged his new Trident "Snowblind" through his multiple attackers before freezing the others with his Shield

His Snow Wraith, Blizzard launched an massive fusillade of cold, deadly missiles that were shot and struck down from above while Heather threw her spinning Double Axe like a boomerang; with Windshear bouncing it back and forth in a volley to strike their targets in rapid succession. Once that was done and over with, the Razorwhip Raider ran into the swarm of Bludvist's United Army to deal with the rest of their attackers

Meanwhile with the White King, he was drenched in the loathsome amounts of blood that streamed down on him like falls of rain and water of the spring that always went down onto his back. Drago's Bewilderbeast was the opposite for it's slavemaster had been turning him into a total machine of war of his own, stripping away his freedom, stripping his happiness, stripping everything he wanted to know about the world he lived in; replacing all of it only with the will to murder those who stood in his way and control the Dragons for the Dragon Hunters United Army. He continued to fight regardless of the heavy price he pays with, the White King was weakened and what he felt like: he just wanted to die, but not when everyone else is in danger. The Black King forced him onto the defensive and defend he will, not only for the Dragons but to make him see the fallen light as everything he had been consumed with will end here today

Valka and Drago had been dueling with the former getting the upperhand, but the Madgod made sure that she would not have it for long as he began using heavy, devastating swings of his Bullhook that she tried to block; but was caught off guard when they broke through her defense and tried her best to parry and counter them, Drago spun his Bullhook around one last time before disarming Valka. Having her staff spin into the air and stab to the snow as he pinned her to the ground, removing the helmet and directly stomping on her face; making her bleed and to make sure to invoke the wrath of Drayko, who witnessed what he was doing to his mother

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he ran up to him and preformed his infamous flying kick right into the face, slashing against his forehead with Inferno and causing Drago's face to stream down with blood; he took Valka away from Drago and tended to her

It was during this moment that the Black King had laid blow after blow against the White King, horribly weakened and so much to the point that his Tidal Jet Stream of Frost was an dark red color; Dragon Blood to be exact, as Human blood was much lighter and less thicker than the Dragon's but they were still thicker than water so there's that. The White King let out one last might roar and made his final sacrificial attack as he knew that he was about to meet his end, but knowing that he will be avenged when Drago is finished. The Black King counted his attack and stabbed right through his scaly chest, spraying tidal waves of blood everywhere on the ice and on the water; ramming him into the wall and removing his tusks, slamming him to the ground as the White King let out one final grunt and soothingly calm coo as he closed his eyes. From that day forwards and onwards in the end, the mighty White King, Valka's Bewilderbeast has fallen; cursed to forever roam the netherly underworld below as his soul is not yet laid to rest, but will be in due time...

"You failed Dragon Rider, my beast has killed your guardian and your General is no more. Where are your reinforcements now, why do they not come to your aid right here at this moment?" Drago taunted and asked

Everyone of the Dragon Hunters, Flyers, Trappers, Divers and Marauders had stopped fighting along with the Knights, Dragons and New Riders as they saw the fallen Bewilderbeast. Has it really come to this? Is there no true way to really stop Drago Bludvist? Now without an gaurdian of Valka's Sanctuary, the Dragons inside were left to be enslaved by the new Alpha; but nothing ever came, it seems that Valka was one step ahead of him but he will not be so easily cheated out of this preperation. He turned to Drayko and was ready to have him punished for his sins against him, the Dragon God of all people

"Your conquest for showing unity between Man and Dragonkind to live together ends here!" He growled viciously, gripping his bullhook and now soaking in his own blood from his forehead; ready to finally break the man known as Drayko Ryder

But to truly break him, he will have to go beyond crossing the line and that will be his moment to strike when he's really vulnerable inside. Grimmel had informed him of what and who he shares with and that alone is enough to make know how to get him out of his way for good, because no one defies the Self-Proclaimed Dragon God...

* * *

You remember when Toothless was possessed by the Black King in HTTYD 2? This next Chapter will not be an gentle one, Drago Bludvist and Grimmel the Grisly (as he was the one who informed him of what Drayko holds close to him) have gone way too fucking far beyond than just crossing the line right here. Nevertheless, this may cause some controversy here since you're so used to seeing them fight together and spend time like brothers; what they're about to do is not something you should read without some tissues, at least if it's only sad for you to read. The ending of the next Chapter, I wish it did not have to end this way as it only further makes you realize why Drayko keeps a coin on him for making decisions

Regardless, that was not a spoiler and you can tell by the lacklusterness of this Chapter that I'm starting to show; but that is only because I feel like I'm acting like an Full Time Fanfic Author, it's not the same as a full time job to which you must be 18 to work with two of them. You only got to be 16 for part time jobs and I advise you to work when it's Summer, not when there's school involved. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Have you ever played Jak X: Combat Racing before? I'm really wanting to put in a new thing in for the Knights of the Dragon Riders Trilogy, it's supposed to be based off of Dragon Racing from HTTYD 2 except Combat is involved; thus having the name "Dragon Combat Racing" because there's weapons and cheating involved since it encourages cheating to make it deadly and exciting. Oh and there's Offensive and Defensive Weapons along with Health, Speed Boost pickups involved, but they're not floating in the air and they're really just sitting on the ground. Whenever I do get the time, I'll write a little short Fanfic about Dragon Combat Racing; how's that sound eh? And no I'm not Canadian, it's just occasionally something we'd say at the end just to wonder how the idea sounds to you. Seriously, how does the idea sound? I wanna know...


	21. Chapter 21:Duel of the Brothers

Now he's really gone far beyond crossing the line now, Drago Bludvist will pay for breaking the man within Drayko and forcing him to commit this unmentionable act that I cannot say to the Dragons of the Archipelago. This is just the beginning of knowing their true vengeance, but this will not be the end for what has begun...

-General Scorpio

(A/N: This Chapter may be controversial due to the fight that is about to happen right here, right now. Now you'll really fuckin' hate Drago Bludvist more than you hate Grimmel for hunting down the Night Furies to the edge of extinction and forcing the rest of them to hide in the shadows from his Deathgrippers. As I mentioned before from the previous Chapter, I really wish that it did not have to end this way; gettin' some tissues if necessary is advised. I'm not supposed to sound happy here, but this is tradition for me to say it: Enjoy!)

From the first minute all was like an entire warzone between the two factions fighting for the fate of the Dragons among the Archipelago. The next second all has become silent as the fighting stopped and what they witnessed before them, was an devastating sight as it showed that Drago Bludvist was truly one of the worst threats ever for anyone to go up against; and it's about to get much worse when he becomes an real Dragon God

The White King lied in a waterfall of his own dark blood, lifeless and laid to rest on the shallow seas before Valka's Sanctuary as his wounds never healed; beaten to no end and bombarded with vicious injuries, it has become clear to all that the King is dead. Not even the Black King who has become the new Alpha could hide his true intentional feelings for what he has done in the name of his slavemaster; he was not only feeling humiliated in front of everyone but disgusted as he saw nothing more but an image of himself lying there with Drago taking his place, stomping on his face and raising his Bullhook in victory over the Knights of the Dragon Riders. Even now he had begun to question himself if he was truly worth the new title given to him in his undeserving victory, nevertheless; Drago could care very little about what his machine of war thought, now his enemies were defenseless but he had other plans for few of them in particular

"Do you see now Drayko, do you need anymore proof than this? You see what happens when you wage war with me? Your General, your Dragons and now your Bewilderbeast have fallen by my hand. Is there nothing else that will make you see the truth, that you cannot let alone bring down and kill a God? If not, then you better think otherwise!" Drago yelled to him as Krogan brought Empress Jacqueline over to him and held his Bullhook against her neck, threatening to slit it

"Bastard, you release her now or I'll-" Eret angrily took Ryker Grimborn by the neck and threatened to stab him with the Hunters, Flyers and Trappers surrounding him with their weapons armed

"Hand over the Arcanas, or shall I drench my Bullhook further in her own blood to assure my ascension to becoming an God?" Drago demanded and threatened before Drayko responded by throwing the Silver Knife towards his face, stabbing the wall behind him and leaving another cut on his face

"That's just a piece of shit" He replied in his cold and introvertive voice. "So here's another four for you" He dropped the Arcanas consisting of the Chalice of Mandragora, the Serpenti Crucis, Jacqueline's Amulet and The Libertatem on the ground; which was all filthy and bathed with blood as the engravings couldn't be seen, it was kind of hard to tell if this was the actual Arcana but Drago couldn't care less. Drayko kicked them towards Drago as he continued on

"Shit like that doesn't interest me, but-" He ignited Inferno and spun his flaming sword side to side like a wheel before pointing it towards him. "Perhaps your swan song will!" Drago growled in response as he stabbed his Bullhook towards the ground

"You blind and ignorant beast, you have forgotten the one thing I can do to break your will and have you surrender the falsehood world you live in! You cannot understand the most important thing of my Bewilderbeast: No one can resist the Alpha's command, so he who controls the Alpha; controls them all!" He screamed at the end as he forced the Black King to take control of Toothless, who was struggling against his unwitting trance and the pain that was blinding him thanks to the power of Drago's control over him. "Witness the true strength before you: the power of will over others. In the face of it all: **YOU**. **ARE**. **NOTHING COMPARED TO THE DRAGON GOD!** " He screamed the last sentence as the Black King's control over Toothless had him leap into the air and land in front of Drayko, snarling viciously at him and fire an Plasma Bolt to kill him from where he stood

Drayko's eyes only narrowed as he went into deep thought, with Drago almost smiling at the thought of his days with Toothless were over and that he belonged to him now; for Drayko was not worthy to have an Night Fury of all Dragons of his own, he belonged to him and him alone. All resistance and disobedience will be dealt with quickly, thanks to the Deathgripper Toxin vials that drug all into listening to him and him alone thanks to Grimmel the Grisly. Speaking of which he was watching from the above the Sanctuary and looked down upon Drayko with an frowning but angry looking face, knowing that his Death Sentence has come because once he's gone; he will see to it that Toothless will be tortured by him within the unbreakable defensive walls of Darkheart Prison. But what Drago did not understand from him was that Drayko asked himself this question: "You just couldn't have spared the White King BEFORE I fight Toothless, can't you?"

Drayko returned to the real world and brought his Shield out, ready to fight with an horrible expression of disgust and hatred against Drago on his face. "I will make you pay for this when I'm through with him!" He intended on subduing Toothless before going after Bludvist since the memories of his brother flashed before him, even now as the fight began between him and his brother

Toothless sprinted towards him, leaping forwards against him like a tiger after it's pray and claws extended outward; to which Drayko caught him by his retractable fangs by using his flaming sword, having his fist be twisted to the other side while Toothless was viciously biting down on the blade in an attempt to disarm him. But the Knight instead stomped on his right claw and kicked him away in the snout, Toothless only snarled as the two of them walked slowly to the sides; waiting for either side to attack as one of them was bound to do so eventually, and that's exactly what the Night Fury did first by pouncing onto Drayko and preparing an Plasma Bolt in his throat

However Drayko's hand shot out at Toothless' neck and began to strangle him before he sent his foot towards the Night Fury's throat, kicking him backwards as he got back up and ran forwards; Toothless refused to submit and swept him off his feet with his tail as Drayko flicked his right arm forwards and yelled out. "FREEZE!" Flashing negative as time stopped as he looked both ways and removed the Tailfin before landing some punches onto his scaly body before time resumed, with Toothless headbutting him towards the wall

From there the Night Fury pinned him as his claws were stuck in the ice and were slowly grazing towards Drayko's neck, with the Dragon Rider using Toothless' forearms as a support to lift himself up and send a double kick away from him; jumping forwards and slashing down his against his claws with his flaming sword, before having the Night Fury kick him in the face with one of his legs and spitting out some blood as a result of the impact. He followed this up with a swipe of his tail to send him down and began mercilessly mauling against his armor, which had show no damage due to being made from synthetic Dragon flesh and bone tissue; although ended up with some bloody clawmarks as they peeled into his flesh, staining his armor as they squirted out and dripped to the icy ground. He was relentless and Viggo only tilted his head down, narrowing his eyes as he looked disgusted by Drago's actions; although he soon left to return back to the Conqueror as he's seen enough, then again he did have to wonder what he looked like under that Mask of his... so he stayed in the end

Drayko stopped his brother's mauling by swinging Inferno against Toothless' forearms without a care of concern if it hurt him even in the slightest, for he was beginning to be consumed in a blinding fury of bloodlust; Toothless got off from him and grunted in pain, but continued on with swiping his sharp claws against the fiery blade of Inferno. Some of his claw swipes had struck Drayko but the flaming sword caused very little burns against his scales, he proceeded to transform his Shield into a crossbow and shot multiple Crescent Blades towards him; with the Night Fury deflecting them with the hard joints of his wings to which like before when fighting Captain Lech on that day, they bled out for their trouble but here were even worse as it was his brother that he was fighting

Drayko held his Crossbow upwards and stood as Toothless was scraping the ground, before he ran and leaped towards him with Drayko bringing out his Battlestaff to fight; especially as he spun and swung it against the Night Fury, bashing and slashing his brother. Toothless once again leaped into him, the Knights could only watch as the Hunters held them from behind like prisoners; forcing them to watch the fight that no one wanted to see before them

(A/N: This part was inspired by Samurai Jack Season 5's White Wolf V.S the Three Alien Tigers, oh and Drayko and this Dragon whose name will be revealed will come to meet each other in the next Chapter)

In the meantime elsewhere within the Archipelago as duel between the brothers were becoming bloodier and deadlier, an lone Dragon roamed along and within an barren rocky place with dark rocks and tall cliffs that kept it shrouded in perpetual darkness. This was known as the Isle of Night which was supposed to be filled with Night Furies, but in reality was an trap set up by the late Alvin the Treacherous to capture and torture Drayko into forcing him to bring the Dragons to him. The torture was brutal, terrible and babaric but in the end has escaped and marked the Island with this description: "A Night Fury nest that was once inhabited but were driven away from the ever so deadly and genocidal Dragon Hunters, used as a trap for the Outcasts to capture the Legendary Dragon Rider"

This two headed wolf looking Dragon had two pairs of wings and featured claws as the forearms while the hind legs had paws, it's tails were long with nine sharp and molten jagged stones along that they can fire from their tails and cool down on impact; although they can still be molten like lava when fired, the ends of their tails were long and bladed like whip swords with the tip being an sharp arrow head whose bottom edges on the sides went diagonally downwards. They featured charred and singed fur down from their necks and on their wolf like faces with ash always coming out when in motion. They had an dark charcoal and shadow grey underbelly with horizontal lines going from the bottom of their heads all the way to the end of their tails, with some fiery magma cracks that illuminate and resonate within the lines. This Dragon also had some smoldering ashes that continuously burn and let off smoke with lava serving as it's glowing source, it's two argali like horns curved from the top and down forwards in front of what's ahead of them; one was short in the front and the second was longer in the back, sporting pointed ears that were flattened and went backwards with their slit eyes being narrow. Their fangs they bared were curved backwards like an snake's and they looked quite fearsome, but one of the most questionable things about this Dragon was that it wore black, smoky, burned, bloodstained and ashy shackles on itself that wrapped around along it's wings, legs, arms and even necks; the reasoning behind this was a real mystery, but the blurring heat haze effect that appeared when up close was not. The best thing to say was that: The shackles acted like medals of War and Order, which can be removed at any time by their own choice

This Dragon continued to walk along the path and left behind some burning, steaming pawprints as it went on before coming to an fork in the road. It proceeded to observe both pathways with the use of it's twin heads, using their powerful instincts and snouts on their muzzles to know what's up ahead; taking the path on the right and continuing to walk on it's own accord, but stopping when three Hostile Dragons consisting of an Death Song, Titan Wing Nightmare and Slitherwing appeared before it; viciously roaring at the wolf like Dragon without showing any sign of halting their attack as they have not seen this kind before, and assumed that this Dragon was indeed inferior to them in every way

This Dragon took their hostility as a challenge but did not take their precieved judgement too lightly as his species were known for being quite the warriors either alone or together with their own blood. The Dragon struck first with an blood spraying bite onto the Titan Wing Nightmare's scales, as it was the most powerful of it's three opponents before being flung towards an rocky wall; the Titan retaliates by dodging an tornado of lava towards him as the Dragon leaped onto it's back and left another bite mark that caused blood to fill it's mouth. Leaping off and having it's left head fire off another tornado of liquid, burning lava onto the Titan; wounding the Nightmare as it fired off it's molten jagged stones against it's body to pin it's opponent to the ground just as it cooled down, with it's wings bleeding and the Dragon landing to face off against the others

The Death Song attempted to spray his opponent with it's Amber Spray, but was instead met with the right head's pyroclastic clouds that negated the firepower and left some burn marks before being sent to the wall with an flying kick towards the chest. Although it leaped forward and attempted bite on of it's necks, but instead yelped and jumped off as the Dragon raised it's heating scales to mark second to fifth degree burns on it's body; before long it charged up and let out an explosive lava projectile that had smoky flame ashes trailing from behind, leaving worse burn marks upon impact as it exploded with embers in the air

The Slitherwing was next but was afraid of the fire that appeared all over his opponent, coated in it's own lava and leaping towards him as he was pounced to the ground where it proceeded to let out an wolf like growl/roar in his face before he struck back by swinging it's tail against him; sending the Dragon off and against the wall before being bitten, having some bloody bite marks and scars coating it's napalm dripping body. But the Dragon let out an snarl and rammed in front of the Slitherwing with it's horns, stabbing it's toxic coated scales and throwing him against the Titan Wing Nightmare who was struggling to break free; the Death Song recovered weakly and the Dragon charged forward against it's attackers all at once with it's mouth glowing like lava and having fiery ember sparks fly out. It then rolled into a wheel like the Zippleback and unleashed an explosion of smoldering ashes

HTTYD

Drayko was sent flying backwards, slamming against the icy wall of Valka's Sanctuary just as he dodged an scratch that Toothless landed where his head was; just as he spun towards the floor and landed a kick to his leg, causing the Night Fury to grunt in pain as he lowered slightly. To which he took this moment to spear tackle into him, landing on his back and landing an furious barrage of punches towards his face with each blow having his own face and armor be stained with even more dark crimson blood; Toothless had then bitten his arm and smacked him in the face as Drayko continued to punch him. Heather had enough of this and yelled to them both to stop

"Both of you, stop this now!" Heather yelled, but Drayko only looked up and shouted angrily towards her

"You have no say in this!" Toothless used this distraction to launch Drayko off of him with his talons. Drayko slid backwards against the floor and flung his right arm forwards

"SLOWDOWN!" Flashing negative and slowing down time as Drayko jumped to deliver his infamous flying kick to Toothless and an roadhouse to the side before time resumed and the Night Fury felt the pain all at once, crouching low

However this was just so Toothless could leap forward and swing his claws against Inferno's flaming blade, while Drayko struck against the metal part of his tail that remained on. Drayko furiously swung his blade against Toothless while the latter did the same with his claws to the former. Sparks and blood flying as the sharp claws and Inferno scraped against both metal and flesh

"You don't want to hurt him!" Fishlegs yelled at Drayko, not wanting to see him kill his own Night Fury

"This is just a scheme to weaken the both of you, stop fighting!" Raijah screamed at them

"Drago, if your Bewilderbeast kills Drayko with his own Dragon then I will kill you myself!" Valka grunted

"He's mine, Dragon Rescuer! But that doesn't mean you're not getting half the retribution for what he's done to you..." Eret shouted since this was between him and the Madgod

However all pleadings from the Knights who were now at the mercy of the Hunters have fallen on deaf ears, for when all else seemed like a fruitless attempt to defeat Drayko; Toothless begun firing Plasma Bolts at him, to which he defended against this sudden attack. But the impact of each bolt forced him to the ground, Toothless shot another one and Drayko deflected it back with Inferno, creating an small explosion in the air; the Night Fury continued firing a few more Plasma Bolts and all of them has ended up being deflected back to small areas of the broken sanctuary ruins. Toothless reloaded and went back to fighting him head on, as Night Furies like him can reload quickly

Drayko and Toothless clashed one another with their own blades back and forth simultaneously, blood flying from within the air and the swinging of both Inferno and claws of an Night Fury could be seen creating an bubble around them; but that would soon be broken as they lock onto one another before growling and snarling at each other, with Drayko spitting in Toothless' eye and once again tackling him to the ground where he started to get even more violent. Ignoring the desperate cries of Heather, Fishlegs, Valka and the Knights for him to stop and ignoring Drago's thinning patience; he begun to press down on his eyes with his thumbs, trying to subdue him with blood coming out of the Night Fury's closed eyes before Toothless kicked him off and ran towards Drayko. In return, he ran towards an shard of ice and grabbed onto it as he swung horizontally around before letting go to kick Toothless in the snout

The Night Fury backed up upon impact and his eyes looked up at Drayko, thinned to slits and brokenly breathing out an trembling breath as he huffed in the air through his mouth and nostrils; smoke coming out and his breaths becoming louder before letting out his roar and sprinting towards him at maximum speed, claws unsheathed and ready to maul the man before him. His mind clouded, his passion shrouded and the humanity that all Dragons had within them robbed; replaced only with the will to murder on behalf of Drago Bludvist

Drayko violently gripped Inferno and his Shield before sprinting towards Toothless, the two brothers ran swiftly to the middle of the arena they fought each other in and both landed a punch all together with their left fists; the impact of the force causing an wave of wind that managed to not only knock down Drago, but also awaken some nearby Hotburples and some Foreverwings that lived elsewhere. Someone can take a guess that they ain't so happy now that they've just their beauty sleep, they ain't go no rest and they're just simply lazy with a temper worse than the Hotburples; if only they knew that they weren't all that lazy

Both Knight and Night Fury looked into one another's eyes, seeing not each other but what they hated about themselves; Drayko saw an 20 Year old Hiccup in Toothless' eyes as he was all beaten by Stoick and begged Drayko for this to stop while Toothless saw himself as a hatchling in Drayko's eyes as he was being comforted in the night by his mother through the dark fog. This is not what they wanted each other to do. No, this really isn't what they wanted to do for another; they're just not each other, they're supposed to be brothers but that's not what they saw at all

No, instead they saw what they hated the most. Drayko was fully consumed in a drunken fury of an bloodlust and snarled at the sight of Hiccup as inside his mind, he smacked him away and ignored his pleas as he started to cry. Toothless on the other hand snarled at the sight of where they were at, refusing to live the same place that he was unfairly exiled from; even as the dark fog that clouded his vision, he started to see a shed of light in Drayko's eyes that comforted him

They broke their lock and continued to fight brutally as Drayko, now drunk with bloodlust and thrown into a unstable fury had choke slammed "Hiccup" to the ground and sent him flying backwards against the icy wall that cracked upon impact. Now he saw him standing there defeated as he rushed towards him and slammed his head towards the ice repeatedly, drowning out the increasing desparating pleas of the others before seeing him bleed down from his face as he walked back to prepare his final blow

He looked back at "Hiccup" as he looked like he was about to collapse, dazed and beaten as he threw up on the ground; Drayko ran towards him one last time and preformed one final flying kick to his face, leaving him tipping backwards before landing on his knees with his face looking at the ground. As the unstable and uncontrollable fury cleared up from his sight and allowed him to see reality once again, Toothless was coughing up blood with an heavy, broken breathing that trembled as Drayko turned his back and walked away to gather his distance

Drago was INFURIATED, he will not let Toothless go down without a real fight and Drayko's death will be his ascension to take out all who show resistance of any kind; but then again he is the Dragon God after all, so he would not let him feel any sympathy for hurting his brother. Just as Toothless looked up at Drayko slowly coming over to him cautiously, Drago screamed and stabbed Toothless in the leg; having him roar in pain and angering him. Without warning, he shot off an fully charged Plasma Bolt that directly striked him, exploding on impact and seemingly killing him as his Mask was blown right off from his face; into the air as Viggo watched it fly within the crowd of Hunters, Flyers, Trappers, Divers and Marauders

But as the blinding smoke cleared up, it seems that Fate has favored Drayko once again as he was revealed to be alive and in a crouching position with Inferno ignited by his right hand; looking like he was ready to run towards him and swing his flaming blade at him, his Shield hand was on his knee that stood straight while his right leg was thrung out like he was sprinting. However there was something very wrong as his head was down and his face was not shown to anybody, but the Dragons saw his face and they were horribly disgusted by that look; Toothless had to crouch down to get the slightest piece and immediately shot his head back with his eyes closed, not wanting to see it

Drayko's Mask fell through the air and landed on the ground in front of him, he placed his hand on his face and felt nothing but flesh as his Mask was gone and he was exposed to everyone surrounding him. Nobody was meant to see this ashamed look on him, he looked more like an undead being than human and now his hideous disgusting face he has been hiding from the others was about to be revealed. He felt humiliated just like when he was the Champion of the Owl Gut for the previously mentioned Tribe long ago after he was through doing the bidding of the Hooligans and the Berk Council, but it was not his armor that came falling off of him; it was only his mask that fell off, but still it was humiliating just to be exposed to his enemies as he would rather face Berk's wrath

His right arm that had been gripping an ignited Inferno was extinguished and stabbed into the ground deeply, putting both hands down to face the ice underneath him as he pushed him up three times before launching himself up from the ground into standing up. Once the rest of the blinding smoke had cleared up all around, Drayko looked up with an ever so pissed expression as the other Dragons snarled and showed some disgust as if he was an Eel, some of them even vomited as did the Hunters, Flyers, Trappers and Divers while the Marauders made wretched sounds

Drayko's face was without a doubt, fucking "A to the Z" disgusting. His entire face covered with hot and burning smoldering ash that continued to burn his face even to this day, with fire that glowed and crushed brimstone thrown into the mix. Some parts of where his flesh was still seen had some flax yellow shown as both eyes were narrowed, around his eyes were eggplant purple and sangria red rings around them. His mouth was like skull and the wrinkles, or at least what looked like wrinkles drooped downwards from his eyes as they were angry looking. What was the worst part of it all was that his forehead was streaming multiple streams of liquid blood down his entire face as although it looked like they were all dry; they continued to run down his face before dripping onto the ground, bloodied cut scars were on some parts of his flesh as they too started dripping with blood. Finally, he had an shaved beard as evidence by the stubbles that formed his 5:00 shadow

"It's disgusting!" Drago shouted before yelling to his men. "Hunters! Flyers! Trappers! Divers! Marauders! I order you to dispose of him, NOW!" Everyone all ran towards the site of the duel between Drayko and Toothless as they aimed their respective weapons towards him; until Drayko screamed out in a voice that did not sound like him at all, it was an broken and trembling but angrily growlish voice. "SILENCE!" He looked towards Drago Bludvist as his cold and introvertive personality could no longer be maintained

"You forced me to fight my brother... release Toothless, NOW!" He demanded angrily, but Drago refused and instead made this hypocritical statement

"No. You have lost him on your own accord, instead of trying to make him snap out of my control over him; you preferred to fight him and that makes it your responsibility in the end, it's your fault" He calmly refused as Drayko let out another yell of anger before backing up towards the edge of the crevice that was created when the Black King emerged, as well as the late White King before transforming his Shield into a crossbow; pointing it towards Drago

"Are you going to shoot me? Would you want to shoot me? This Devil will not miss again" He warned him before taunting him, with Toothless snarling not at Drayko; but at the derogatory insult. "How far would you go just for me to free your Night Fury from my control? How much do you really care about him?"

"If you do not release him in the next 10 seconds..." He paused as he diagonally pointed his crossbow Shield towards the bottom of his jaw and neck. "Then I will throw myself down into the darkest depths below this crevice where you will NEVER get what you really need to become a God!"

Empress Jacqueline realized what he was talking about and quickly spoke up. "No, forget about me. I'll be alright just focus on getting your-" She began to beg before being interrupted

"Silence!" Drago slapped her, wondering what more could he need to become a real Dragon God? Unless someone was lying all this time just to keep him from becoming one

HTTYD

"Toothless' dark blood flows through my veins and when I pull this trigger, you will never become a God that you've killed so many innocents and destroyed so many places just to become one!" He declared and threatened, revealing the truth as Drago now realized that it was the blood of an Dragon that he needed; not the Empress'

"Very well... hand over the Sword and MY Night Fury is yours..." Drago offered to strike up a deal with him as Drayko growled when he called Toothless HIS Night Fury, he belonged to no one but him as he was the one who tamed and bonded with him

Drayko brought out the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro and threw it towards the wall, stabbing into the ice while the Silver Knife was freed and fell to the ground; with the Empress grabbing it and throwing it to him, sliding on the ice as Drayko reclaimed his knife; placing it back in his slot as Drago tilted his head down, he was ready for the final blow against him

"Now... RELEASE HIM!" He screamed in anger. But Drago instead stabbed him in the back by stabbing his Bullhook into Toothless' body, scratching him with the sharp beaked blade to make him fire another Plasma Bolt at him. To which Drayko had used his Shield to block as he was now heartbroken, but enraged further by Drago's choice to not follow up on his end of the deal; he had risked his journey, for nothing

"No, this Devil belongs to me now. He's not yours anymore as an Night Fury doesn't belong to a little kid playing in his imaginary world, even as a grown and mature man which is something that you are not. But I've warned you before: Try and take him away from me, he will NOT miss a second time..."

To further add insult to injury and made Drayko even more furious to invoke his wrath, he mounted onto Toothless who was still controlled by the Black King as the skies darkened and very little sunlight had peaked through. Drayko was starting to break and blow a gasket, throwing himself into another fury of an bloodlust

"It's time you stopped living in the imaginary world you live in and face reality, playtime is over and you need to learn that you are a spoiled and cheating little boy; wanting everything to be his way while you can't take the slightest of criticism, all because your no Legend at all. Your not even worthy to be an Dragon Rider either, let alone have the right to be the bastard son of your whore mother who will share the same fate at Darkheart Prison" He insulted as directed his attention to Valka

He proceeded to take off into the sky with Toothless, but immediately started to lose control due to the inability to fly and crashed into the ground afterwards. "What?!" He turned saw that Toothless' Tailfin was missing. "You!" He screamed as he saw that Drayko removed his Tailfin just to disable his flight, once again being one step ahead of the Dragon Hunters

"Hand it over, or you'll be executed when all of you are taken as prisoners back to Darkheart Prison!" He demanded as Drayko spat in his eye in response

"No! You broke your word and refused to hold your end of the deal, you stabbed me in the back for the last time! Toothless will never fly again and you will never ride on his back, I tamed and bonded with him first before you; and now because I revealed to you that the dark blood of the Dragon flows in my veins, you will never have it. Goodbye, Bludvist!" He screamed the last sentence as he pulled the trigger and show an Arrow through his head

"No!" Heather screamed, tearing up as she was only starting to get to know him better. The other Knights reacted by either screaming, yelling his name or by collapsing on their knees; Raedwit however had his head tilted down and showed no response, observing through his narrowed eyes. Speedy also appeared to have witnessed the horrible thing he did and shrieked in agony, he wanted to cry at the loss of someone he grew attached to but refused to let them fall as he ran back home to Caldera Cay; where Mala would most definitely be both furious and shocked at the news. Not even Vixen could stop herself from shedding a tear as she now lost someone who she was attached to, Toothless broke free from the Black King's control and saw what his brother had done

Drayko's vision was blurring out, darkening as he was wobbling from side to side and breathing heavily as he puked up streams of blood. He looked up at Drago and not only gave him an defiant growl, but gave him the middle finger as he tipped backwards and closed his eyes; falling into the deep and dark crevice behind him. Drago gave chase towards him while the Hunters fired their arrows at him that missed. "DRAYKO!" He screamed out his name but it was too late, Drayko disappeared within the darkness as Bludvist only grunted. "Don't you dare DIE ON ME!"

Toothless was devastated at what he had saw, his own brother committing suicide all because of him; just to show how much he really cared and how he would kill himself just to have him back, letting out an cry of pain and despair that let every Dragon in the Archipelago and Outer Horizons hear to let him feel his pain. Suffering for the loss of his own brother he had grew up with, bonded and remembering all those adventures with him; he let his rage out and attacked Drago with not only an Plasma Bolt but with a vicious mauling before running towards the crevice, diving into the darkness to chase after his brother

Eret used this distraction to flip over an Hunter who restrained him and confront Drago, who was caught off guard from the Plasma Bolt as he brought out his twin swords; yelling this as he began to fight him: "Down you go!" but even he was no match for Drago's strength as he was smacked across the face with his Bullhook and strangled as he was held up from the ground. "You... you took away my victory!" He screamed at his former Trapper before Heather caught him in a chokehold with her Double Axe

"No, I did!" Drago struggled but ultimately threw her off as he grabbed her Double Axe, kicking her away and breaking it in half as he threw the remains down below the crevice

"Take them out of my sight, throw them all in a cell at Darkheart Prsion; they're going pay for taking away my only victory to becoming an Dragon God. As for these two..." He looked at both Valka and Eret before continuing: "These two will be the first to die! Get them all out of my sight, NOW!" He screamed out the order as the Knights were violently disarmed and taken aboard the Conqueror that hid in the fog, sailing towards the prison fortress where nobody has escaped alive; but only those who were very few in numbers

Meanwhile as Drayko's lifeless body fell and slammed into the dark, cold seas as he rode upon the tidals with the thunderstorm coming to rain down on him and the final shed of sunlight had been blocked out; everything became darkened. By forsaking the Knights and allowing them to be captured to be imprisoned within all for the love of his Night Fury, he had betrayed himself in the end

The blood that spilled from his body stained the waters and tainted the pureness of the Archipelago's seas, unknowingly awakening some Tidal Dragons nearby as the trails came crashing down below

His inner thoughts were fading away, the deathly bells ringing as they echoed away; Dagur's Crossbow which was an weapon that he had been keeping to remind himself of the Berserker Chieftain had floated out of his inventory and washed away with the storms that rained down, splashing against the surface and sending echoes of memories that became ripples. While the fate of Drayko Ryder has been left sealed for now, Dagur's Crossbow floated out far away to an Island that was within the Burning Barrens. Washing up against the rocky beach as an mysterious and enigmatic figure accompanied by an Gronckle and Triple Stryke. This figure picked it up as he began to have memories of wielding this Crossbow in the many months that passed after he had faked his death. The figure turned to face both of his two Dragons, nodding to them and leaving out of sight as they returned within the landscape; where the three of them were going no one knew but there was something that felt foreboding behind the true identity of this figure, it was someone who had the answers to both Drayko and Heather's question that the two were not prepared to ask: Is Dagur still alive?

On the Isle of Night, the bloodied corpses of the Death Song and Slitherwing lied in their own splashing pools of toxin and amber stained blood; the Titan Wing Nightmare had also lost contact with the earthly foundations, but escaped with his shallow life; the same could not be said for the Dragon who lied unconscious in his own warm and fresh blood, still boiling and bubbling as it seemingly lied dead. Both heads bled out from their mouths and did seem to move an single inch at all, but one thing was for sure and it was made clear to anyone who witnessed these two battles at the same time:

Neither of these warriors will go down that easily, especially not not someone who has faced trials greater than the enemies that they have fought. This was just a beginning of how these two warriors will meet and bond together, without speaking a single word...

* * *

This ends what I believe to be my most controversial Chapter of the Story. You couldn't have guessed what Drayko was going to do, anything but to fight his own brother no less; well it beats HTTYD 2 since that version was tragic enough, but I'll allow you to go ahead and constructively criticize me for making Drayko commit suicide at the end. Even then, what other choice did he have in the end? Not too many to think of and besides, nobody rides Toothless but him; not even Drago Bludvist as he's really crossed beyond the line now. You'll know what Grimmel the Grisly looks like soon and the Knights will be rescued, for now Drayko's gotta recover before heading out there to Darkheart Prison

However there's always that suspicious speculations in Chapters like these: What if this suicide was an illusion by Raedwit? He showed no response so he could've been involved in this. Who was that shadow at General Scorpio's gravemark and that mysterious enigmatic figure at that Island? Where is Dagur the Deranged in all of this? What was that New Dragon seen roaming alone on the Isle of Night? Some will be revealed Next Chapter while others will be revealed in the Future Chapters, so keep that in mind as I've got me an School of Dragons fanfic to write; it's protagonist appears in this Story as well just to so you know

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You didn't really cry at all during the whole Chapter did you? I was just teasin' you all and if you did, I can't blame you that right here. It was quite one hell of an horrible thing to read, really showing just how much Drayko would sacrifice just to have his brother back. Ah well, this Story is far from over after all...


	22. Chapter 22:Volcanripper Returns

Dragons do not shed a tear for those who they have lost, but they will not stand by while ones who took their beloved ones roam freely. They will avenge their fallen and confront their murderer as judge, punisher and executioner...

-Drayko Ryder

(A/N: Not even the hands of Hades could take him to the Underworld because he's just not yet ready for the Afterlife and comfort within the Elysium Fields, but that's an Story for the future in the Knights Of The Dragon Riders Trilogy. This Chapter is gonna be a long one as you've seen what kind of powers the Volcanripper has shown off in the previous Chapter, so let's see what kind of hell Drayko and the Volcanripper are thrown into next because Toothless will find them both. Enjoy!)

It was among an dark, raining and stormy day as the tidal waves slammed against the sharp and jagged stone rocks and boulders that stood as high as the sea stacks themselves; an corpse of an armored man was drifting and being carried by the angered seas of the Archipelago as the corpse was brutally slammed around and devoured by the splashes in the water, consumed in the waves as the corpse was trampled below and sunk beneath the surface. The blood spilled out like ink within the sea as the storms raged on, that was until an Seashocker caught him on it's back and surfaced above with his Birthmark glowing and his armor soaked with both the inky blood and rain upon the sea; the Arrow had vanished within a puff of Zippleback smoke as the corpse was now lying on it's stomach. The Seashocker swam through the Archipelago and split through the waves as the Tidal Dragon was making it's way to an nearby area within the Burning Barrens

Once arriving at the rocky black and beach that soaked up the blood and sea, the Seashocker had dropped him off and didn't to leave him there since the rain was hydrating them; but the lack of legs prevented him from carrying him to somewhere safe, and thus returned to the seas as Drayko began to awaken. He brought himself up and stood before the silent but warm Island as the rain continued to stream down on him, but Drayko immediately clutched his chest as the wounds began bleeding out some more and his pain had stabbed him everywhere on his heavily scarred body. Grunting in extreme pain from his previous fight, he looked at his new surroundings and moved on through the cliff and mountain like environment; with each drip of his own blood becoming a trail that would lead those who were following him right to where he was heading

Passing by some of the hot springs heated by the volcanic region of the Burning Barrens and into the thick woodlands, he pressed his right hand against an tree before forming it into a fist as he left behind an blood imprint of an gauntlet's fist on the tree; running along downwards in thick trails of streams that poured out from his flesh, before continuing onwards. Coughing out sputters and pricks of blood all the way through on his bathed and scarred armor, he even stopped to vomit some bile out before going on; he felt like he wanted to die but if he did, then Drago would see that his vengeance driven soul would be tortured in the Underworld while the False Dragon God enslaved all. But as he made his way out the thick woodlands, he found an tall cave that had been neighboring many stones

Climbing up the five stones that appeared from smallest and shortest to largest and tallest which led upwards like an staircase, he arrived at the entrance where the very light spring bud moon shined it's rays down onto him as they signified him like an Fallen Knight. Half of his body was covered in ever so streaming blood that covered his right side like tribal tattoos while the left remained shrouded in darkness, one arm holding the right side of the entrance and the other holding his bloodied chest; making his way down to the front of the rock before slumping down his back against it, drenched in the rain and bleeding down from face to boots. Removing his Armor and clothing underneath as he was left in nothing but long, ripped and baggy black shorts that he wore underneath his pants; reaching his knees as his chest had developed radically over the many months that have passed, facing trials of his bond with Toothless that were greater than the final death sentence of Red Death, the Bane of Queens

He looked down upon himself at his wounds and found that his nasty scratch dug deep into his flesh as there was an shard of the tidal jet mass that Drago's Bewilderbeast, the Black King fired out and was lodged into his wound. Taking deep breathes through his nose and getting ready to remove it, he gripped it tightly and began to slowly pull outwards; the pain sheared and spiked upwards as the blood further drenched him and his face scrunched in greater pain as the shard slowly but surely slipped free of his flesh with an squelch, as a spray of blood bathed in his hand

He must continue on with the treatment right away and finish before he may risk cutting his stomach open or suffer gangrene. With one last final tug and an scream, the shard of ice finally came free from his wound; tossing aside the bane of his horrible day beside him as he breathed heavily and held onto his wound before collapsing onto his side. About to go unconscious from the lack of energy and strength, he grabbed some nearby leaves and coated them within honey as he placed it all on his wound before resting through this horrible night; the last thing he could think of was the Knights being imprisoned in Darkheart Prison and being tortured to death until the final breath, but he knew about what they're capable of without him and they'll find their way out sooner or later. He just needed some refreshment from resting his filthy and restless old body

As the brand new morning arrived in the still dark russian, olive, fern, hunter, pine, pear, forest green sky that no longer rained before the sun came out and the moon was coming down all the way; Drayko laid against the rock that would become his bed, slumped against it and once again drenched in blood that gave him a fearsome shroud of tribal tattoos that slowly streamed down everywhere on his scarred body. Enveloping him in a scarred visage with his eyes closed as he remained asleep

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps that pittered and pattered just outside the entrance of the Cave as Drayko opened his eyes; watching the entrance for what may come close to enter inside. If it were those Dragon Hunters then he would die by his own way until his final breath, he raised his Silver Knife in self defense and awaited as whatever was coming got closer and louder than before; breathing heavily but silently as the wound bled out and stained more of his skin. The echoes of the pitter and pattering footsteps arrived at the entrance and stopped as the being revealed itself as the same Wolf like Dragon who proved himself formidable and fought against his three opponents on the Isle of Night. Enveloped in the same fearsome shroud of Drayko's scarred visage and drenched in blood like tribal tattoos that slowly streamed down it's faces

Drayko immediately stopped as his Silver Knife was placed back in it's place as they both looked all so similar to each other: lonesome, bloody, fallen and without an ally to stand by with as they were now alone with no one but themselves. It's eyes pierced Drayko's dark forest green eyes while the latter's own did the same as the Dragon remained fierce while Drayko began to lose consciousness once again, returning to sleep in his drowsiness and thinking about what the "Volcanripper" as he would now forever name the species had gone through

Seeing that the man before him has passed out, the Volcanripper took it's leave and headed out to find some fallen leaves nearby from the trees; gathering them all into an pile before placing them within his kangaroo like pouch that all females have, although he's made it clear that he was an male before returning to the man and placing them atop of him. Evening covering his naked body with them as he once again left to hunt, they could really use an bite to eat just to keep up their strength and heal themselves quicker; besides, they haven't taken a bite in a long while at all

Drayko soon awakened from his sleep and found himself asleep in the leaves, was this the work of the Volcanripper who was responsible? He didn't seem to care any more or less, but what did bother him however was the scars that still bled out; although much less as he felt his strength returning from very faint to very weakly. He went over to where he hid his Armor that he didn't want to wear in front of the Volcanripper and retrieved an thread and needle to sew the wounds shut; stabbing inside and proceeding to close it, at least he didn't use tree bark because that would just make him grunt from the stinging pain. Grabbing his Battlestaff and making sure he had his Silver Knife with him, he left the Cave to go collect some grain, potatoes and porkbelly so he wouldn't have to starve

Returning afterwards to take a brief nap to regain more of his strength, with the hours passing by so quickly as the Volcanripper struck it's prey and left the Yak gruesomely both burned and disfigured; taking the meat and fur while leaving behind the unneeded organs, the latter of which since it was freezing out here thanks to the passing storm that came and gone not too long ago. The sky being an mauve and periwinkle purple color with the steel and airforce blue shades thrown in for an cold morning while the sun was up and out about

The Volcanripper returned to the Cave a few hours later and approached the man silently, awakening from the feeling of an shadowy presence as he kept his Silver Knife close to him. Thankfully it was only the scarred wolf who was still drenched in it's liquid and boiling darkblood, there clearly must've been the lava cracks on it's scales though; this Dragon also appeared to be carrying the meat of an large Yak, dropping it close to him and giving out an low growl. Drayko stood up and grunting in pain from the pins and needles, grabbed the Yak Fury and wrapped it around himself to head outside with his Battlestaff in hand; returning afterwards with what he needed for the food before going in the back to form some bread from the grains he collected. But also igniting the firewood with Inferno when the Volcanripper was not looking

The smell of the Yak meat intrigued the Volcanripper who had not eaten cooked flesh in a very, very long time and almost as if he had forgotten what it tasted like. Once the meat was finished in a medium rare style, he divided the meat with the Silver Knife and let the Volcanripper enjoy alone while he simply made his into an burger of sorts; with fries of course as a little side treat for him. While they ate alone in silence, Drayko thought back to what the Knights; let alone Dagur and Bladehead would say about this; his imagination drifted everywhere such as Fishlegs getting excited of an new Dragon, Raedwit letting Vixen climb onto him, Valka wondering how he would tame such beast while Dagur and Bladehead would laugh at him for befriending a "wee little pooch" that would bite his head off, rip his ball hair out and burn his flesh without a second though

He didn't give a shit at all, this Dragon saved him while he was also saving his ass as well; and they didn't even need words to express their thanks to each other. The Volcanripper enjoyed the cooked meat and even tried out the burgers that Drayko made, along with the fries to which afterwards felt like he wanted to try seconds because he just can't get enough of it all. With one last blob of the cooked meat, the Volcanripper threw it over to Drayko and in return; caught with it with one hand and threw the rest back as he tore off half of it, with the Volcanripper taking the offering. Although he threw it back to Drayko since he knows he'll be hungry. Soon after with an drink of carbonated liquid thanks to the man, they both decided to burn off the rest of the calories; giving off an loud burp before resting it all off

Drayko did the same and gave out an much louder burp while also ripping some ass, all while he continued on eating; thinking about his secret project that he was working on back at Draconia, which just so happened that the project he, Fishlegs, Raedwit, Bladehead and Eret were working on was Defender Dragon Armor as they all progressed further on it whenever the Knights were either asleep or out on their own adventures. They've made all kinds for many different Dragons, Drago Bludvist has his own enslaved Army and they were doing the same thing; except they were reinforcing them better and giving them the ability to shatter their opponent's armor since it was made using metal and not Gronckle Iron. Ah well, sure as hell didn't matter in the end as he planned on making some Armor for the newly discovered Volcanripper. It's the least he could do for them both

The next morning while the Volcanripper was out hunting once again, Drayko took this time to clean out the Cave they resided within and find some herbs to help with the wounds he suffered from his duel against Toothless; that Night Fury was in no way in god's fuckin' hell his brother that he was fighting, that just Hiccup begging for mercy from him. He just didn't care anymore since he just wanted to stay the hell far away from him, but also felt like he wanted to return as him; just to be punished some more and see how Berk has gotten even worse in his absence

Once he found the ingredients such as tea trees, cherry plums, rock roses and honey that he got from shooting down an nest from far away so that he wouldn't get stung, he returned afterwards and began to ground them all up into a paste; applying them directly in the sewn cut. But the Volcanripper had other ideas and licked his wounds before applying to his own, god dammit; he worked hard on that, come on! Just for some payback, although he knew both Wolf and Dragon's saliva had healing properties; he dipped his hand in the skull of an large deceased Sand Wraith skull that had been collecting water and threw some pricks with an small puddle of water at the Volcanripper

Bloody wounds still fresh and stinging like pins and needles, with it's scales steaming with an formidable temper; the Volcanripper lashed out at Drayko, barking and growling at him while the Knight only crossed his arms and continued giving off an angry frustrated look on his face. The Volcanripper continued growling at him before returning to his wounds, with Drayko applying very little of the herbal paste he made on his other wounds; the cuts were deep, bite marks were sharp and the bloodstains on him were filthy but the scars of the memories left him with much to think about. This Dragon was nothing like Storm, at least when he first met him; he developed a bitter bond with the Skrill himself; here he can't even trust himself to do the simplest things without having an heated incident with his newfound friend

As the moon came in the sky and the sun vanished below the horizons, the fire that kept the warmth to Drayko had long since burned out and left the Knight freezing; he wanted to put his Armor back on but not when the Volcanripper, whom he named "Chainsmoke and Brimstone" was nearby. He did want him to know who he was as he's come across some Hostile Dragons who attack his Kingdom when he's not there, but they only rarely ever appear and are driven out in the end with the lesson not to mess with him is known

The Volcanripper though, he looked back and saw that Chainsmoke and Brimstone had slept softly and silently in the night; curled up like an real wolf and warmed by it's heated, singed but dense fur that it possessed on him. The hard and molten scales resonated like lava that it seemed to breathe, but the shackles on the Volcanripper were just questionable; what were their purpose and did he want them removed? Did they bring back some horrible memories of being imprisoned within an volcano? He looked like he went into many different battles and thought of them as Medals of War and Order, so he definitely must've kept them on. But Drayko did not want to go anywhere near him at all, not even close to the Volcanripper as he stood up silently and looked back at the end of the Cave where he hid his Armor and Weapons before sneaking past Chainsmoke and Brimstone; sitting down outside of the entrance as he put his hand to his face and thought about Toothless

"Did anyone see... the way he looked at me? When I shot that Arrow through my jaw?" Drayko asked to no one but his thoughts. His Night Fury was devastated, but so was Vixen whom he never seemed to have time to snuggle, play or have fun with her anymore as Raedwit always took care of her since he's always too busy

The rays of the moonlight shined down on him and he thought back to their Duel between him and his Night Fury, his blood boiled with hatred and bubbled with anger as he snarled at the sight of Drago Bludvist; he hated that man more than anybody he has ever faced, worse than Stoick and worse than Captain Lech. All he wanted to do now was strangle him, but in the end he felt like he was stripped of everything; even the courage that he once had with him. He decided to head back in after some time thinking to himself and knowing that it was a dick move for one to invite one's self in, but not wanting to have another literal heated incident; he lied down on the stone ground from the far side of the Cave as he closed his eyes and waited for the sunrise so that the freezing would stop, clutching himself for whatever limited warmth he had left

Unknown to him, the Volcanripper listened in on everything that he was doing before resting; shaking his head at the man who thought he would rather freeze than go near him, hearing that it was considered rude to invite himself in as well as not wanting to be engaged in another incident. Was it really that hurtful? All he was really saying to him was not to worry about him since he can take care of his own wounds, because he's dealt with bigger fights than this. Chainsmoke breathed one out through his snout and stealthily came over to him, but Brimstone's nose caught the scent of something as they both dragged the man up the slop and placed him where he originally slept

Brimstone used his instincts and moved towards the shadows as Chainsmoke spotted something, it appeared to be Armor and an Sword with four narrow diagonal X-Wings acting like the crossguard. Strangely intrigued as they both returned to the man and as they started suspecting something about him, they curled around and slept peacefully

Drayko felt the black fog of Draumur that consumed his sleep fade as he felt disturbed by the sudden warmth feeling, what he was feeling was like fire; volcanic fire to be exact, that was hot enough to warm somebody in the cold tunderous blizzards of the winter. But he also felt the ticklish feeling of someone stroking his Birthmark, which happened to glow and couldn't help but twitch and chuckle quietly; the forked tongue ran across his scars but he couldn't care less since it also touched his very sensitive Birthmark

Then there was this motion of his mattress rising and descending, almost like an living mattress; surely this wasn't the work of Blight, he hasn't seen that Demon for quite somewhile. But he had to wonder to himself, what exactly was happening at Mierveia Vde Rallie at the moment? Clearly the whole land wasn't taken over by the Demons, that's something that just can't be done alone right there. Now who exactly was responsible for being this living mattress? Awakening very briefly, he now saw that the Volcanripper had curled around him on it's side and seemed to have developed an attachment towards him; holding him closely with it's claws and legs, but he also now took notice of it's kangaroo like pouch on him

Clearly he couldn't really identify him as an Female as they took a much more motherly way of acting as he may call it, this might be where his species carried their Hatchlings and Younglings since there are differences to distinguish them both. Hatchlings were exactly like what they said: hatched from the egg and still young like an newborn while Younglings were growing up into be juveniles before coming adults, broad wings and eventually Titan Wings

Now with Chainsmoke and Brimstone giving him warmth through the night, he slept closely towards the underbelly and laid his head on the warm and singed fur that left little ashes of the volcanic Dragon flying. None of them getting onto his skin at all, just look at his horrible and awful looking face; it was terrible and he didn't want any other Dragon to see him like this, but the Volcanripper here didn't seem to react with disgust on their faces. Instead they assumed it was a sign of being in many battles of the Wars and coming out as the victor with scars of the aftermath. He snuggled in closely towards the Volcanripper and silently thanked his new friend for keeping him warm within the night

In the meantime with Toothless, he had made arrived at the rocky black sand beach secretly thanks to the Black King controlling the Tidal Dragons to guide him here to the Burning Barrens. The Night Fury proceeded on following the bloody trail that Drayko left behind, knowing that it had to be his brother as he was desperate to find him; wanting to reunite with him and regretting his actions after being possessed

As he roamed the environment and restlessly searched all around, he happened to find a bloody gauntlet fist imprint that was still streaming down; it was half dried but Toothless simply took an blood sample and examined closely as it was the same Redblood that he was looking for. Now that it was clear that Drayko was within these woods, he continued on his search as he couldn't be any further away from where he was at

HTTYD

From the next morning that came, Drayko was outside of the Cave that he and his new friend resided within. The Volcanripper was out hunting once again, wanting to try out those burgers and fries of his he made since he can't get enough of them. He did of course learn that Volcanrippers ate fish as well as rocks, but hated eels so much that they actually burn and destroy them before sniffing out every last one of them to make sure they don't infect anybody else. Oh man, how he should've met this Drago years earlier...

The sky above was an dark tazanite, mitten, juice, royal, wisteria, eggplant and violet color above in the top; with the sky also featuring tiger, fire, sandstone, yam, marmalade, rust, ginger and clay orange thrown into the mix as well. But it did not end there as some mahogany, jam, merlot, cherry, brick, currant, lipstick and blush red was seen in the warm morning; finally ending with the laguana, banana, tuscany, gold, royal, flax, cyber, mellow and fire yellow sunlight that shined high above the edge over the horizon within the distance while the sky above still remained in an dark coal, metal and charcoal black sea of stars that twinkled with each passing moment. The clouds were swirling but remained calm as they moved across without an blink and miss feeling

He also had an new outfit on him that he happened to wear underneath his Armor, which consisted of these: The dual beaked shoulder guards had bold nordic wolf designs as the bottom of the first had an black foxtail knot around the edges while the second had an slightly long black and beaked rerebrace on the bottom, that went on the front and back side; studded to keep both of the ends together

The upper chesplate had narrowed but thick diagonal straps that went down together on both sides, left side being an smooth dark crimson red while the middle was black and studded before finally, the right was a dark shadow and dark pebble grey color with horizontal lines like an reptilian underbelly; forming nine segments of squares, while the neck had an wing and poet type collar. The rest of the dark shadow and dark pebble grey tunic had twin cobras with four narrowed slits and five pairs of spikes atop the flats with tusk like fangs on the sides, their underbelly having markings on the sides and still sporting the horizontal line pattern like all reptiles have; while it's underbelly pattern was also atop the hood as well; all on the sides of his chest facing towards it. having an tight fitting vertical ribbed belt featuring the Draconia Crest: A Titan Wing Night Fury flying over an crescent moon. He wore an long kilt that went down to the top of his knees and was half closed in front of the belt buckle, with two long and square linked belts dangling on both sides. Underneath his chestplate was an raven and midnight black sleeveless upper tunic that an thick, diagonally ribbed downward pattern like Viggo's but also had an dark trout and nickle grey filling in the cracks

His sleeves were made of dark crimson scales and his dark shadow and dark pebble grey vambraces were edged off on both ends while the thick pattern was the same as the straps on his chestplate; two sides were black and studded while the middle had the same underbelly pattern, which coiled around downwards three times. His black evening gloves were tight and horizontally ribbed upwards to the fingers, having been dual layered with scales of an Dragon for defense against fire. His pants were vertically striped and thick ribbed, having an dark wood brown to black and dark sand dollar tan color; made from thermal Volcanripper fur that was short and slightly fuzzy, tightly fitting around his waist and having scales underneath for defense against fire. His black boots had engraved designs of plasma flames on the sides that gave off an reflective jade green, teal blue, sunrise orange and lipstick red color; the front of the boots went upwards with an horizontal lined reptilian underbelly pattern, while the the face was the same Owl as seen on the crest of the Owl Gut Tribe. Finally, He wore black thin frame glasses with squished black octogonal lenses

Drayko had also taken the shard of brimstone that the Volcanripper left behind and by using the leftover scales, he lit the custom made cigarette and proceeded to smoke. There's no nicotine involved so it's completely safe, it's just brimstone and lava; nothing like tabacco at all. Right now he was just taking an smoke break outside and thought about what Toothless could be up right now, he was unaware of the fact that he jumped down after him and was now trying to find him

He looked down at the Red Tailfin he took from Toothless so Drago would not fly on his back and breathed one out through his nose, also thinking back to Vixen and how she was devastated by this false suicide; but Speedy would be even more so since he started to develop a bond to him and would even disregard his own pack just to be with his family he found in the Knights of the Dragon Riders. He's quite the devastator right there isn't he? Another thing that's been changed was that he gave himself an razor pen tattoo of an Titan Wing Night Fury flying over an crescent moon on the unshaved sides of his head that were hidden by his long hair; speaking of which he also used some ink that he received awhile back at Draconia to change his Birthmark into an Titan Wing Night Fury while also changing his arms into smoky plasma flames as seen on the Owl Gut Tribe's crest, although he would hide this change under the bracer and shoulder guard tattoos should he return to Berk as Hiccup

He looked out into the distance of this new land he was in, where up north he could see the many Dragons that roamed the rocky cliffs with an rope bridge stretching over an wide and deep ravine. The terrain there was all blazed in the morning turning to midday sun like the Draconia Rookery and featured some very rocky mountains, deep forests and some very treacherous cliffs where the bay's water would turn red like blood near the other surrounding isles in this region; to which he decided to call it Bloodspilt Bay due that feature alone. But then there was just that annoyance that bothered the hell out of him, there was Dragon Root growing here of all places and those Dragons could get infected by them; as well as the threat of the Dragon Hunters using this place for their operations

He put out his cigarette and did his part by removing the sources of the Dragon Root that grew here, which he decided to name this place: "Dragonscale Cliff" because this place would look great if it were anywhere near Draconia. Looking overhead, he saw that some of the Dragons were just about doing what they do best and even noticed that they had their own disposal to use; Vikings were really stupid enough to think they can't make their own bathrooms, instead they fly in the air and began an shower of shit upon them all. What a load of reptilian dicks...

As the hours passed and Drayko removed the last of the Dragon Root before nullifying the effects in the sea, before replacing them all with some garlic grass to replace the Root. He decided that he could really use an bath, he smells like hot and smelly shit; which of course Dragonscale Cliff had it all: New Dragon, garlic grass, deep forests, towering rocky cliffs, tall mountains, native fauna like raccoons, foxes and wolves of course, Eel and Root free environments, black sandy and rocky beaches, charming sunsets and now some hot springs for him to relax in. He approached one of them in particular and as nobody was nearby, stripped himself down to the baggy ripped shorts as he slowly got in; the warm water cooling himself off and breathing one out through his nose, feeling soothed as if he was in the comfort of his Night Fury

But what was once silent quickly turned into something else by the time he sunk his belly into the warm water and sat down on the rock step below him, he heard some sounds of tapping, rustling, flapping and affectionate cooing as he covered his face and looked up from the water; oh dear, it's happened again. Many of the female population of Dragons were now peeping on him, interested in watching the man before them in the hot springs; Nadders, Nightmares, Rumblehorns, Grapple Grounders, Gronckles, Quakens, Whispering Deaths, Shovelhelms, Firefangs, Bullroughers and even Flightmares were all around him. Some of them came over to him and began cooing affectionately, licking him and one Flightmare in particular wrapped him around her wings as she snuggled closely

Obviously the fact that Drayko was covering his ashamed face did not go unnoticed by the Female Dragons that surrounded him, they crept closer and sniffed him; Drayko knew what they wanted to know and covered his face further. The Flightmare who had her wings wrapped around him had come into the water of the hot spring and stood in front of him, Birthmark glowing and hearing her encouragement to show his face; for they continued to persist until he finally began removing his arms and fully revealing what he was so ashamed of

"If you weren't there when I fought my own Night Fury under the control of Drago's Bewilderbeast, owned by the Devil named Drago Bludvist; then your asses are going to be confused" As expected, the Dragons snarled at that name and came closer to hear the tale. To which he began telling his story and how he ended up here on Dragonscale Cliff, to which the Dragons listened in closely and nuzzled against him for how much he had lost before he ended with this:

"I can't even tell why the hell I'm alive, that Arrow should've killed me; unless Raedwit had one last trick up that sleeve of his..." He thought as he finished the story, an real tragedy to have been apart of. The Flightmare ultimately ended up kissing him on the lips as Drayko felt nothing and continued on while the Dragon floated on her back, now basking in the moment as his lips were coated in algae; seeing nothing but hearts in her eyes (A/N: I just had to add this in... heheheh)

But this did not last very long because as the next moment past, an pair of Nightmare Talons latched onto Drayko's arms and flew off into the sky before slamming Drayko onto the ground; pinning him with one of his talons before backing away to gather his distance, allowing Drayko to get up. When he did, he saw that it was an Titan Wing that assault him just now; but this was the same one who fought against Chainsmoke and Brimstone on the Isle of Night, having escaped to survive by healing it's wounds

Drayko said nothing to the Titan Wing Nightmare as he gripped and ignited Inferno tightly, although his opponents wounds were still present on it's scales; it started off by charging towards Drayko's chest to which the Knight had dashed out of the way and slashed it's wing before sending a kick to his jaw. Deflecting the Dragon's own kick and an horn charge before he was bit in the back and thrown to the other side of the Arena where they fought in

Now standing with his back bleeding from the bite mark, he can't even heal without being attacked at all. God dammit, why can't recover in peace at all? The Titan Wing held no punches back and immediately slid into him, kicking him in the chest before he was countered by Drayko slashing across his face with his fiery blade; causing some darkblood to spill. However, this Titan Wing ignored the pain and continued his assault onto Drayko; with the Knight swinging his blade against the talons, claws and jaw of the enraged beast as he was getting bruised, bloodied and beaten yet again

Once Drayko was wounded and weak enough, the Nightmare charged forward and began his relentless barrage of attacks that broke through his defense and began slashing his chest with his claws before stomping on his heavily bleeding Right Leg. It was wrapped in a filthy, smelly and yellowish brown bandage that was wrapped around tightly underneath his knee and it has been stained with age ever since his fight with Captain Lech. After the Nightmare proceeded to uppercut him with a kick to the face that had his nose bleeding, Drayko made a run for it was he was in no condition to fight against this Hostile Dragon who wanted him dead; but this foe had other plans and began chasing him all through Dragonscale Cliff, running and jumping over the rocks and hazards as he was forced to dodge incoming streams of kerosene that the Titan Wing shot at him

Meanwhile, Chainsmoke and Brimstone had been hunting and returned to the Cave to bring in the food as they were healing quite tremendously well; but they saw no sign of the man at all, growling at his absence but also deciding that this may be the chance to explore the one sport that they saw the Armor last night. Walking over to the hiding spot and taking not only the Armor and Shield out, but also an Book that he seemed private about sharing with them

He examined them closely and noticed that the man made some slight improvements on them, nothing too major really; just some extra design elements added in. First, there was an golden tan brass crescent moon that matched the one he saw on the man's back tattoo on the chest and seemed to be zipped down some more to reveal some chest skin; second there seemed to be an pair of shuriken shaped objects on both the Gauntlets and Boots: it was thick, black and sharp with an red diamond in the middle, located exactly as mentioned before as the sharp points seemed to have multiplied by two and were longer that the ones layered above; the Volcanripper wondered what purpose they could serve before examining the other object

Coming over to examine the Book, they lowered their scales down to warm enough not to burn it on accident and read the title that was written in Dragonese: Book of Dragons

HTTYD

The Book of Dragons was an large book that was rewritten to contain everything about the Dragons that roam the Archipelago, having Draconia Leather that was extremely durable and Dragon Proof as well with metal edges like an tome would. The title was located above and the lettering was written in Norse with the image beneath that had an depiction of an crest:

Two bloody streaming gauntlets representing the Dragon Hunter's crest were wielding two swords an an Titan Wing Night Fury (Toothless) flew over the moon. There were also two sword handles crossed beneath the title, one was an dark forged ninjato and the other was an burning sword on fire; but there was another one that was in the background of the Crest, it was dark crimson and fleshy with an pair of fangs and two claws on the tip. What caught his fierce eyes was the Night Fury on the cover, it looked like the same on the Shield

He looked through the pages and found what was called Classifications: Strike, Sharp, Fear, Stoker, Boulder, Mystery, Tracker, Tidal and Unknown were all apart of it; going through some of the pages such as the Deadly Nadder which was in both Sharp and Tracker with some Dragons having information that stated: "Until more is discovered about this Dragon, it would be moved to an New Class" Eventually he landed on his own page which was titled "Volcanripper" as the man sure took his time at adding in the amazing detail, effort and full color artwork put into it; being classified as an Strike and Fear Class and originally classified as Mystery until the man found out more about him. He even got his own description for him that wrote this

"This maverick of an Dragon is literally known as an: Lone Wolf, as the Volcanripper mostly travels alone; but will not hesitate to travel in packs. Females are known to have pouches for their young but there are rare to common instances were Males have them. The shackles on them is a mystery to those who've tamed such Dragon, but their stealth and firepower is a force to be reckoned with"

That part was true, no prey was safe while he roamed Dragonscale Cliff. He continued reading and saw that the man mentioned his abilities, instincts and loyalties to the one who tames it as the Dragon knows between good and evil, it's habitats and more. But when he flipped the page, he noticed an picture of an familiar person with the same Night Fury and recognizes that it was the same man; reading his name as "The Legendary Dragon Rider, Drayko Ryder" which he'll get onto that in a minute, right now he read an description on how to tame Dragons like him. Which just so happened to read this:

"No one has ever dared to train an Volcanripper due to it's fearsomely deadly appearance and the dark mist shrouding the mystery behind this Dragon. To tame such one for your own cause for all Dragons: Like all others show no sign of intention to murder, and when you hear the sound of this wolf sniffin' you; remain calm and you'll hear it's silence as the warm scales of it's volcanic body defends you against all harm that goes against you, the Volcanripper itself and even the Dragons of other blood"

Chainsmoke and Brimstone thought back to when he first met the now identified "Drayko Ryder" and how despite writing alot about him in the Book of Dragons, he never spoke a single word to him at all; but then again he thoguht back to when he fought the three Dragons and killed two of them while the Titan Wing had barely escaped with it's life. His ears picked up the sound of an fight unfolding and went over to investigate in the distance, sensing danger nearby as he ran towards the fight to defend Drayko from any further harm

As Toothless reached to where the trail of blood from his brother had led him at Dragonscale Cliff, he followed the scent of Drayko to an Cave where there was more than a sign that he was recovering from their duel against each other. His Armor, Shield and the Book of Dragons was lying in front of him along with his Red Tailfin which he proceeded to place back onto him and placed everything else in the duffelbag before running off

Desperate for his brother, he ran into the Volcanripper whose sense of alarm told him that Drayko was getting bombarded and slammed brutally by an Titan Wing Nightmare that escaped him on the Isle of Night; in response, Toothless jumped onto him as Chainsmoke and Brimstone took off to the skies as it would be much easier to spot him

Toothless could only hope that his brother was alright, that they may be able to save him in time before the Titan Wing takes him away from him again; especially what happened last time with Drago and his forced sacrifice to escape the Hunters

The fight was long, but brutal as Drayko was worse than heavily weakened just as he was about to be drained of his stamina from being chased; the Titan Wing had decided to take this as a challenge by firing at the loose rocks and creating an landslide towards the Dragons. Drayko ultimately ran over to take the hit as he was trampled by the boulders in the process and when he saw that he was about to fire his stream of kerosene towards the group, he used the last of his stamina to run over and block the shot with his back. "NO!"

The blast of the flaming stream of kerosene struck his back as it was blazing hot, as falls of molten fire streamed downwards and began to make him suffer blistering pain; sliding towards the edge of the cliff as Drayko used his fading strength to keep all the other Dragons away from falling over, yelling and screaming in agony as the heat continued to burn his back and the combined pain from the earlier landslide gave him very little chances of survival. But the Titan Wing attempted to kill him by launching another landslide that had him sacrifice himself to push the others out of the way

Some of the Dragons restrained the Titan Wing and held him down from causing anymore pain to this man who was saving them, Drayko fully slowed down at the edge and let out an painful and prolonged grunt of an scream; finally seeing that it was now all over and the Dragons were safe, but at the massive cost of his strength as he felt like he wanted to sleep. He began to tip towards the edge and fall, but some claws, talons and wings have caught his unconscious body before carrying their hero safely away from the cliff; placing him on the soft ground as they all gathered around him, looking down

" _Is he alright?_ " One of them asked

" _So... this is Drayko Ryder, he's not what I was expecting_ " Another stated truthfully

As they finally saw Drayko unmasked, they found out that it only an hatchling; no older than one of their own sons. The same Whispering Death from before who was now grown up had looked over him, Toothless had arrived on the scene to see his brother in a horrible state; cooing and rubbing against him: bloodied, battered and beaten just as he was beginning to heal. Believing that his brother may not survive, Toothless had stabbed himself with his own claws and shed his own darkblood into Drayko's opened wounds; allowing it to seep inside his bloodstream and with the darkblood now tainting his human blood that fully entered and took over, his wounds began to heal themselves quickly and thus started to awaken

Although his sight was blurry, he could see many of the Dragons looking down on him; feeling his own face by his hand and realizing that he was yet again humiliated in front of everyone, but was now worse thanks to these people being Dragons of all beings. He didn't want them to see him like this at all, Toothless was the only Night Fury who could see him but found him nudging him softly as he took a breath of relief; as he sat up, an Grapple Grounder assured him: " _Everything's alright Æðelin_ " It was then that some hatchlings came over to bring him something that Toothless had in his mouth

It was his Mask, the one blown off of his face when Drago forced him to fire an Plasma Bolt against him; he looked up at the hatchlings who told him this: " _We won't tell anyone_ "

"Bullshit" He responded with his infamous tone of voice as he placed it back on his face and steadily stood up with the help of the scaly beasts that surrounded him, knowing that he would never get this sort of help from the Hooligans

But nothing was over as the Titan Wing had broken free and threw Drayko over to the side, wanting to finish this alone, standing up heavily as he drooped downwards; "You fight him, you fight all of us!" The Whispering Death shouted as the Dragons appeared before the Nightmare, ready to defend him for saving them. However the Titan Wing remained unfazed as he let off an powerful Wing Blast that sent some of the Dragons away while sending others to the ground before charging against Drayko once more, sinking his sharp fangs into the Knight's Right Leg before throwing him to the side; violently ripping it off in the process

From the amount of blood he lost in that fight he can't win, Drayko stood haphazardly with one leg while his other one bled out, but ended up collapsing onto his arms as the Nightmare charged forwards; ready to kill him before Toothless fired off an Plasma Bolt against him just as he was about fire off his stream of kerosene, allowing Chainsmoke and Brimstone to take him head on as they still have an score to deal with. Because of Toothless' earlier action, the Nightmare was left stunned

The Volcanripper's heads both unleashed an tornado of lava and an pyrolastic cloud of flames onto the Titan Wing, heavily striking him down as Drayko commando crawled his way towards his Right Leg before taking it from his jaws; sticking it back where it belonged, hurting like a bitch but at least he was able to stand up again. But the Nightmare proceeded to slash him across and against the stomach, collapsing once again as Chainsmoke and Brimstone placed him in their pouch before readying both heads to attack again

Suddenly before they could do anything else, an Green Gronckle and Black 'n Yellow Triple Stryke shot down from the sky and ruthlessly took on the Titan Wing Nightmare; beating him senselessly to death due to being weakened from long and relentless fight. An desert clothed man whose face was not seen in an cloak gave the orders to "Shattermaster" who was the Gronckle and "Sleuther" who was the Triple Stryke to leave their opponent for dead; as they've got other matters to deal with, following the order without question as they left him at the mercy of the other Dragons to finish him off

Returning to the Cave that Drayko and the Volcanripper resided in as the desert clothed man and his two Dragons arrived at the entrance where the light was pouring inside, bringing out an familiar looking Axe that Toothless remembered all too well. "I knew that warning of mine was too good to be true, now you see what happens when you go up against an Madgod like Drago?" He asked in a gravely and raspy voice before turning his attention to Toothless, asking him by his nickname that clearly revealed his identity to him; "Remember me, Mr. Deathkiller?"

The Night Fury growled, immediately knowing who it was as this Human was none other than the man who tortured Hiccup in his younger years; the man who fought against Drayko and the man who was the Chieftain of the Berserker Tribe, Dagur the Deranged has returned!

He looked a lot more different then the last time he was seen, lacking his helmet and now having an long brazen irish red hair and beard with his three cerulean to carolina blue scars on his left eye; along with his revenge list on his left forearm, but now had some veiny red burn wounds on the other side of his face and looked more muscled than previously. He was now armored with an wood to mocha brown leather and Gronckle Iron Skrill chesplate as well as some knee pads, with two two vambraces and similar ones on his boots that he never stopped wearing; adorning an leather and metal battleskirt that didn't hinder his moments. His Axe was now made of Gronckle Iron and seemed to be alot more sharper and destructive, as well as bigger and slightly thicker. Dagur's dark basil green eyes that he shared with Heather were wild and vicious, but had no intent on attacking them both

"Go ahead, fire up your bitching Plasma Bolt up my ass; just a rebel whose leading the Sons of Drayko Ryder against that traitorous Savage whose leading MY TRIBE against me, nothing for me to let you know that times have changed since we last met. I'm gonna have his ass mounted on my throne when I return, now where is that little bastard Mr. Deathkiller?" He asked

"Look again, Dagur" Drayko told him, holding his Shield down with Inferno by his side; shirtless and bathing in bloody scars that would soon heal themselves, prior to this he came out and waited for his wounds to heal quickly enough to stand up

"Ah brother, you have not changed at all since the last time we fought. Now let's cut the shit right away, I've been hiding from the Archipelago for many months and even a single year; leading your sons against my traitorous rebellion. They've captured and locked me up on Outcast Island before I broke out and intended that I teach them them a lesson of why you don't go against Your Derangeness" Punching his hands together, breathing brokenly due to his unstable mind

"Where the hell have you been, Dagur? Your sister Heather has been looking for you this whole time and now you decide to show up out of nowhere, at least you saved our asses" Drayko told him

"What a big surprise! I didn't know I had a sister, who would've guessed that I found out the hard way when I nearly tore apart my whole god damn hall!" Dagur sarcastically sounded surprised before he shouted

"Dagur, you were right about what you told me after our Duel. Drago Bludvist has captured the Knights and the Dragons, they're being held up at Darkheart Prison; they have your sister and they have both my mom and Eret, he's planning to kill them first" That explanation had nearly caused Dagur to rip apart his own skull and flesh as his anger rose above the limit

"Then there's no time to lose! Shattermaster, Sluether; we're raiding a prison tonight!" Dagur yelled to his two Dragons

Chainsmoke and Brimstone walked up to Drayko and looked him fiercely in the eyes, knowing that they've decided to stay by his side. "Blood Bond I assume?" They both nodded all at once as Drayko placed his Armor back on and mounted onto Toothless, equipping himself with his weapons and attaching an Megapult Attachment onto his Crossbow; now having the ability to fire 10 Arrows and Crescent Blades at once thanks to this attachment

"Damn, I need a ornate Shield like that for my sister; then she'll really be kickin' some ass"

"Once Heather is safe in your hands, consider it done. Take a Dual Pair since you have two main Dragons of your own. Now, let's rock" Dagur nodded as they left the Cave and took off into the sky as their next stop was Darkheart Prison. Ready to rescue their friends and family, with the Volcanripper following Drayko closely and ready to help him as apart of his own Blood Bond he forged between themselves

Now with Dragonscale Cliff marked on Drayko's Map, he decided to rename the Burning Barrens into something a little more of his own taste: "Flaming Deathlands" as the previous name just wasn't too much of what it showed as it was mostly an volcanic region consisting of but not limited to: Hollow Woods, Bloodspilt Bay, Dragonscale Cliff, Seas of Warring Storms, Dragon Island and Blood Briar Island; regardless if that was actually located at the Northeast of the Dragon's Edge. Nevertheless, the Edge and Blood Briar Island were both considered to be apart of Flaming Deathlands territory

* * *

That was ONE HELL of a Chapter to read there wasn't it? Man I write so much that I don't even know how many words there are because WordPad doesn't have an word count at all, all that matters in the end is that Drayko and Toothless finally reunited as the former now has the Darkblood of the Dragons within him; that 'oughta amplify him even further and this of course now officially makes an "Half-Darkblood" nowadays. But it doesn't really mean anything of course, it's just something I though I throw in there

The next Chapter's a short one as it involved both Drayko and Dagur the Deranged going through the Maze of Mirrors just to enter inside Darkheart Prison without ever needing to actually attack the prison itself. Oh and there's some backstory to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I's Past where he met Wodensfang and how the rest was history, because you know that "Dragon Jewel" that has the power to send all Dragons into extinction because one of them contains a deathly disease? Well I've integrated that into here, but now with a different name and shape; as it's much worse but thankfully, the actual thing is nowhere to be found so that no one may ever get their hands on it now

That one scene with the Dragons was from Spider-Man 2 by Sam Raimi and the Volcanripper interaction was from Samurai Jack: Season 5, Episode "XCIV" Just thought I might clear that up for you Readers as if it wasn't too obvious. Remember this little suggestion of mine: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I was looking at the Gallery for Drago's Traps and saw that some of the machines that Bludvist's Army of Dragon Hunters uses, many of them don't really have any names and they're just there. I was thinking about giving them names since one of them was named the "Slavic Ground Bringer" which you can find on the HTTYD Wiki. Oh and by the way I've written down the description of the Dragon Eye II, here it is:

The Dragon Eye II looked the original one as it was a longer tube device with thick rings all around it, the closest one where the clear projection gemstone being shaped like a Night Fury's head with seven buttons on the end that all sported the symbols of the classifications from the Book of Dragons; including the removed Fear Class and the custom Unknown Class. The head of course was in a larger, bulkier and sharper build with their silver tribal upwards spiked skull like tattoos on their scales; still featuring their dark crimson to lipstick red backwards curved spikes on their foreheads with long black dual catfish mustache whiskers that were next to each other on both sides, although spaced out to make sure they're not together as they were made of chains. Their narrowed eyes with black labradorite gems for their scleras with very dark and saturated emerald dilated to slitted pupils, all while they featured sharper and deadlier fangs all around the sides of the mouth that went up and down with two diagonally curved to the projector gemstone itself; although they never hindered the light that was projected at all. Their sharper ears like blades also featured two cobra fang like earrings for some decoration, with their refined arms and legs sporting some bloodstained bronze claws and talons it had on the back and front; for more decoration there was a black forked tongue that was barbed with some sandpaper scrapping like texture that felt like a salivaless tongue that was always hanging out like a wolf. It's dark and very saturated gemstones featured were a ruby, spessartite, chrysoberyl, emerald, sapphire, tanzanite, ametrine, bronze topaz, turquoiuse, caribbean and peridot

Below it featured a dark pebble to shadow grey horizontally lined underbelly which were spaced out between them in a pattern like all Dragons had, for some extra detail of course. The double edged and bladed axe like tailfin was on the top fitted in with the white and dark crimson flesh to black spines; featuring two curved appendages going up and downwards on both of the curled tips with two more on the sides; while having some arm and leg spikes on the back of course. It was not without having to adorn lots of dark crimson, dark pebble to shadow grey and black tribal tattoos on the wings, sides of the bodies, ears, eyes, face, tail, arms, legs and even on the chest. It's lower cheeks also had sharp spikes and ears sporting them as well with it's four big and sharper than previously wings sporting deep and dark crimson wild and unstable plasma bolt flames, and the head itself was a black to dark seaweed to olive green tint. Their wrists and forearms of course had the red curved backwards spikes as well. With some twin sharp dorsal spines that were going down from it's neck. The device itself also featured twin foldable tri-pods for it to stand up and form into a mount, as they all had Dragonese Runes and symbols for the Dragon that it represents on them. Rest of it had many rotating rings and was two times bigger than the original one. Coming with a hidden but easy slot for the lens to be inserted and use the fire of any Dragon once it's been used one time by the one who uses this model, it was also really easy to handle too. It's defensive and evil traps consisted of deadlier versions that were found thanks to exploring other regions of the Archipelago. Finally, it featured it's own Lens based on the same Dragon that it was designed after


	23. Chapter 23:Labyrinth of Mirrors

Darkheart Prison... notorious for the stories of how no one and very few has escaped it's walls, any from above results in death or by capture. Because of this abandoned prison now being taken over by the Hunters, every hope for rescue will have to be from below it's caverns. Especially for my sister and for us to finally have closure on our father, Oswald the Agreeable

-Dagur the Deranged

(A/N: After that long Chapter, why not take it slow here because you sure can use some insight on what has become of the Knights since their capture in "Chapter 21: Duel of the Brothers" every hero has a weakness they say; but having to fight your own brother you've bonded with under the control of an abused Bewilderbeast is just whore shit. I'll go ahead and make sure to list the machines of war at the end of this Chapter, Enjoy!)

The Conqueror, an massive battleship belonging to that of Drago Bludvist; larger than the others around them as it was much more elevated and consisted of three masts to four sails, being depicted with an M. Nightmare's skull having an sword pierce through the middle. Other varieties included an similar head shot at with arrows and catapulted with rocks around it, another had three swords and even had the first crest on a horizontal view; with three main segments that were next to each other, the bowsprit for each of the segments were the skulls of the Dragons that have been slain. Having numerous anchors to attract the Black King from below the sea, having Dragon Cages controlled by an rotating gear mechanism with muzzled Dragons that were also held fast by Dragon Hunter Restraining Net ropes; also transporting several of the traps and weaponry as well. Regardless it was ran by an small crew that was guarded by numerous pontoons of smaller battleships, with supply ships being in the shape of the Dragon Trapper Yachts

The Knights were forced onto their knees, hands at the back of their heads as they restrained and disarmed of their weapons with Frost being disarmed of the cold vial of liquid nitrogen that kept him surviving due to his severe heat intolerance as a means of torture; Raedwit would've vanished had it not been for the Hunters all threatening to shoot their weapons against them if he did, but Drago wanted them alive to lure out Drayko for it was made clear that he faked his suicide just so he could have his Night Fury back. But at the same time, further thoughts of doubt crossed him as he may never get the chance to kill him by his hand

As the massive Dragon Hunter fleet of Brigantines, Yachts of the Dragon Trappers, Submarines of the Dragon Divers, Ketches of the Dragon Marauders and Barques of the Dragonroot Company had all docked at the entrance; the Knights were taken off the flagship which was being loaded with powerful weapons and machines which consist of the usual Dragon Root Arrow Launchers, Gronckle Iron Chain Launchers and Dragon Hunter Restraining Net Launchers made from fire resistant rope. There were also rotating Ballista platforms that fired spearbolts, large twin ballistas with two wheels on the sides for ground combat, weaponized version of the Gronckle Cannon, catapults and cannons deadlier than the Outcasts and Berserkers used

As the Knights were being led up the stairs, they saw many of the enslaved Dragons who were being beaten by the Hunters, Flyers, Trappers, Divers and Marauders of Bludvist's Army. Among them were all forced to endure the painful effects of Dragon Root and even laced whips made from the flesh of Eels. Fishlegs just had to say it to himself

"I knew it, they do have Dragon Root Excavation Sites. What else could they do next?" A Dragon Hunter who was leading their prisoners up the stairs turned around and landed a punch to his jaw

"Silence!" He yelled before continuing the escort up, tugging at the chains as the Knights were now at their mercy

"We've got to figure out where their excavation sites are once we're out of here, can't let them get an sudden boost in their Dragon Root laced weaponry; of course they're bound to write down an Map for where they all are and burn it so no one would ever steal it from them, we'll cut them off soon..." Fishlegs thought to himself silently

The clouded fate of the Knights looked bleak in the cloudy sunrise that came from the shadows, but there was more afoot then what they really knew from inside as an once thought friend of the Archipelago was really an evil and manipulative man all this time. Someone who was an sea faring Trader and told the stories of his travels, his deception will not be taken lightly by the Hairy Hooligans of Berk at all and they would act on this treacherous lie they've been led to believe all this time

Especially now as the shrouded figure from within the prison left the window and retreated back to the shadows within...

In the meantime as Drayko and Toothless were now joined by both Dagur the Deranged and of course, the Volcanripper known as Chainsmoke and Brimstone; they had flown from high above the clouds and traveled by the wind and sky, wanting to keep themselves hidden from the eyes and ears of the United Army of Bludvist. Riding in silence as Drayko completated with his eyes closed in deep thought while Dagur just shook his head after taking notice, he may have lost his vengeful nature and insanity towards him; but that was only because he learned of his Sister and wanted nothing more but to help her, that was not all in fact...

The Volcanripper flew close to the two brothers and gave them an warm ride through the cold flight in the Archipelago, it never really was truly warm and Berk was the worst offender of them all: snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three, Winter lasted there for most of the year as it hung on with both hands and refused to let go; it's just one hell of a balmy fun in the sun climite that will give anybody frostbite on one's spleen, the only comfort against the cold was those who were kept close to the warm hearts and Hiccup just wasn't one of those Vikings as he had no one to hold close to whenever Berk's "Snoggletog" season began. Thank god they've changed their own name that doesn't sound so shitty

Chainsmoke and Brimstone proceeded to grab them both in mid-flight and place them inside of his pouch, which Toothless didn't seem to understand but got all warm and snug inside without a care in the world. Dagur took this time to tease him though

"Riding in the pouch of an Volcanripper now are we? Oh I give my sympathy for you when the Dragon Hunters see you like that" Chainsmoke only barked at him in response. "Easy fido, or would you like to be treated with an bone then, hmm?" Brimstone growled before turning his attention up ahead. Continuing their flight in the air as they both began growling, although much louder as they were approaching Dragon Hunter Territory up ahead

"Looks like we're coming up ahead on Darkheart Prison, one of these bastards are going to bring me to the cell where they locked up my sister" Dagur thought to himself, keeping his wild and angry eyes ahead as the clouds parted to show the massive and impregnable fortress below

Darkheart Prison was beyond massive as it spanned on for miles, large and tall battlement walls stood with it's defensive weaponry remained as deadly as ever; powerful thanks to the Dragon Hunters that took control of this former Lava Lout Tribe slavery fortress, the stone made from granite in the form of regular stone bricks. Because it spanned on for miles, the walls were long and wide as the fortress was situated on an very, very tall Island above. The huge gates were ancient and has not been opened since the age of Hiccup I and II's time, because of the Hooligan's War with the Lava Lout Tribe; this place was abandoned until the Hunter's eventual occupation of it to bring captured victims with them to this place. Knowing for holding many Dragons taken from Sanctauries that were left in ruins and snatching both hatchlings and younglings away from the warmth comfort of their parent's arms like children snatched away from their mothers by vicious ravenous wolves blinded by hunger. Finally, not only did it stand as tall and foreboding like the ruins of an Castle, but there were many Dragon Hunter Catapults and Ballistas standing atop; ready to fend off against any and all attacks from the outside. It should also be mentioned that as a prison this was built into a city as the time passed on in order to beat any and all competitors like the Outcast Jail. A mountainside was formed all around the eastern to northern edges as tall while the western edges were small but still menacing, this prison contained many rooms in it's unforgiving brutality as even the outside patio was covered by a strong rooftarp; shielding all prisoners out of the sun as well as having them get their breakfast out here where a fight could break out at any time

"We can't break through the defenses or drop from above, we're going to have to go below the Prison" Drayko strategized as they came up close to this massive prison fortress. Dagur kept his eyes close on everything that was around him, with both Shattermaster and Sleuther growling at the sight of the prison they were arriving at; dark clouds swarmed in a vortex above and tidal waves smacked against the rocks with the spark of anger in their eyes

As they came up close, they found an massive sea cave hidden in the wall and entered inside while Chainsmoke and Brimstone stayed behind; wanting and beginning to plan an assault that will distract Bludvist's Army while they infiltrated from within. Although the sea water had entered inside and was actually quite calm, the rocky shore they landed on was safe and did not seem to be noticed nor cared for by the Hunters; seeing as it was an long way inside of the dark hallway of the cavern, Drayko ignited Inferno and led the way inside with Dagur and the Dragons following from behind. It was then that Dagur had begun to suspect something about Drayko that felt, familiar to him; something that made him feel like he had known him since the days before he came to the Archipelago...

"From the time I had hidden myself on Dragonscale Cliff with Shattermaster and Sleuther, I can smell the scent on you and I know that scent anywhere. But it's not coming to me at the moment" Dagur thought outloud as Drayko didn't want to hear it, remaining silent all the way through the dark cavern

Eventually throughout the stone walls and flat ground that was littered with pebbles, they reached the end and found themselves within the most infamous part of Darkheart Prison: the Labyrinth of Mirrors, an maze of mirrors within an dark cavern very dimly lit with torches that light the path as the entire cavern itself was as dark as the heart of those imprisoned within. They wanted none of each other to get lost in the maze and entered inside together with no return

For as long as they roamed within the Labyrinth in an attempt to reach the center, the vengeful spirits of those who roamed Darkheart Prison and it's dark cells within had begun to torment them both; with Dagur contemplating the nuggets of information and his own madness that he's been suffering ever since he fooled everyone into thinking he killed Oswald the Agreeable. Drayko on the other hand silently roamed around until the face of Stoick the Vast began to form in the dark and thick mist, angrily starting down on him as he called him out by his name in a growly voice: "Hiccup..."

"Stoick...?" Drayko spoke out at the sudden appearance

"Stoick?" Dagur asked in confusion

"My bastard monster of an father" Drayko explained silently

"Your father was Stoick? No wonder..."

The illusion had vanished once more and Drayko continued on with Toothless, with Dagur hearing Drayko that he was no father of his and he'll be dead soon so they can finally escape the remains of the past; one that he swore to leave buried along with the rest of Berk, but the Chief of the Berserkers had other plans as he continued to think to himself. Drayko was being soothed by Toothless all the way as they walked silently, navigating the reflective mirror images that seem to be reflecting what they once were and what they now were before their eyes; Dagur was bound to find out who he was one way or another. "Your father was Stoick..." Drayko really didn't want to hear this and instead power walked ahead

"I finally understand now, I'm following the lead of the bloody Champion of Berk!" Drayko had immediately dug the claws of his gauntlets into Toothless and scratched his scales painfully, leaving behind scars that would fade as he didn't hurt him enough to make him bleed

"Do NOT call me that" He reprimanded angrily, but calmly in a voice gurgled with mucus and blood from fighting at the Titan Wing Nightmare on Dragonscale Cliff

"Oh relax brother, that cranky old bastard's gonna get it soon and I knew you hated Vikings from the beginning; but you just can't seem to stay away from them at all, can you?" Drayko's eyes narrowed

"You will tell no one and say nothing to Heather, I am THEIR Champion no more..."

For now, nothing was spoken as Dagur returned to thinking while they continued to walk through the labyrinth of mirrors; coming across some dead ends from here to there before finding the exact path that would lead them to the center. It wasn't like Dagur to think to himself, especially once he was on a roll in his insanity as he hated being interrupted in his special time; but times have changed since then and there clearly was no point to think back on what has happened, but those memories returned and they were as familiar as the scars on his body. Once they were on the path to reaching the center of the labyrinth, they continued to walk for a few silent moments until Dagur broke it all to admit this to Drayko:

"Lots of time for me to think on Dragonscale Cliff in the Flaming Deathlands, when you care for no one but yourself; life is simple and actions are clear because who would give one shit about consequences. Sooner or later, that all changes..."

"Finally, an Berserker Journal monologue worth hearing" Now this was something Drayko was listening in on, wondering what has brought this change into the Chief of the Berserkers all of a sudden

"It can begin to kill you from the inside. Revenge, Anger, Obsession; it'll make you do things you never thought you were really capable of, ending up to cause you to take chances and make mistakes. If none of that ends you, it eats away at you slowly; I found Shattermaster at the Dark Deep all alone and acted docile towards me regardless of my previous madness while Sleuther came from an Dragon Fight you've put an end to with Toothless, now the fights have really ended before they even begun. I'll see to Savage that he's locked up in our Island's Jail and if he escapes, then I know one of you Knights as you call yourselves would do the task of putting an sword through his skull; you have nothing to say, brother?" Dagur asked at the end, noticing that Drayko has not spoken an word about his reason for turning away from his madness

"You can't learn to be one of the Hairy Hooligans and nor can you live among them. Hiccup learned that the hard way and ended up suffering for years until being whipped in the back drove him down the same path as you were previously, but it's now clear to both of us that Stoick's gone from abuse and neglection to trying to kill him; his only child like Zeus would do his father, Cronos" He scowled, thinking about how all of his past actions had led up to him going into an self exile just to bring down the end of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe

"But you will live, unlike me for what I've become for so long" Dagur scowled, looking back on all his previous actions and how he has fooled everyone into becoming the Chief of the Berserkers by spreading the falsehood story of how he slain his father. He only wanted to make sure that the Berserkers had an leader and discovering that he had an sister really made him think about his past encounters with Drayko, how he had tried to take him and Toothless down

"Let's focus on getting into the Prison's Cell Hallways, there is still an task left for us and we will see it completed before I move on in my journey to kill Drago Bludvist" Dagur nodded and they did just that, continued deeper into the Labyrinth of Mirrors while the spirits who were cursed to roam this prison pestered them both. "Considering that the realm of Helheim below us is known for torturing it's baddies down there, we could only assume that Darkheart Prison torture's it's prisoners even worse; if they aren't being done so by Bludvist first" He spoke with seriousness in his voice as he began explaining that he was also imprisoned here, taking longer to escape with his men thanks to those damn walls

The weapons that were armed and were mounted on the battlement's embrasures didn't allow his own fleet with the Sons of Drayko Ryder to rescue him, but since then he's always been learning something new about this place everyday until he would make his eventual escape and presumed death after he went fully head on against an frontal swarm of Dragon Hunters that captured his Shattermaster. At that time he had gotten injured and took Sleuther as his own ride for he could not risk his Gronckle having to be killed and taken away from him; he hid himself at Dragonscale Cliff and recovered for he knew that the Sons of Drayko Ryder would be formidable either with or without him in anyway as they've learned to adapt to fighting without an leader

As they reached the center of the Labyrinth of Mirrors, Drayko's sparrow like attention span had kicked in yet again and spotted an object that caught his attention; coming over to pick it up and examine it before his eyes: An dark blood red diamond that fit the size of his palm, an large octagonal shaped jewel that was pointed downward; featuring actual liquid darkblood of the Dragons inside that was warm no matter the environment, but there were also some bloodied bones and warm flesh of them inside as well. On the outside it featured four crescent blades on the top and bottom right to left edges of this Diamond, sharply pointed at the tips as there were four chains that attached to the crescent blades and made up one long chain to wrap around the arm. Finally, this Diamond appeared give Drayko some dark memories that flooded his mind and had the cursed tainted blood flowing in his bloodstream the moment he held it; holding it very close to his forehead as he began to experience the flashbacks of his former acenstrial life in the ancient past

HTTYD

Before the Knights of the Dragon Riders, the Fall of Berk, the Downfall of Red Death, Drago Bludvist and all who would oppose our heroes and before the time that all Dragons were led to reside within The Hidden World; there was Merciless himself...

From deep within the Lair of Merciless, the Seahydramus Tidalmus Maximus had begun to foresee the future of his downfall from where the day would come that he would be killed by the human boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I; deep in the slumbering and restless nights of the dreams that continued for the past few months. This boy was young and was not like the many other Hooligan Vikings upon Berk, with his curiosity however he was not afraid to be brave nor adventurous; Merciless had took it upon himself to stop his death, Hiccup must be killed and thus he could bring the extinction of all humans in the Barbaric Archipelago. At this time, he called upon Wodensfang to enter within his Lair

"Wodensfang, I summon you to me this instant" The fellow Dragon of the same species had flown to the edge close enough where the massive Seahydramus had gotten low enough to speak with him face to face

"You ask of me, Merciless?" Wodensfang asked, awaiting in fear for his response to which he had begun to speak

"I have begun to foresee the future has it was told to me in the restless nights as I dream, that there comes a time when an young, brave and adventurous boy would arrive here at my lair and kill me from where I stand. He is among the Hairy Hooligans Tribe on Berk and is the cause of the future that is to come, but fate itself can be changed and I will see to it that the boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I is no more. Head out to the Isle of Berk where no one shall witness what you are about to do and kill him, this will be a simple task for you to execute and soon; we shall have the Archipelago belonging to us at it's mercy, for we Dragons of The Hidden World will prevail" Merciless ordered

"Right away, Merciless" Wodensfang understood and flew out of his Lair and out to the Barbaric Archipelago, where he would make his destination to Berk in no time

As the servant of Merciless known as Wodensfang flew through and above the skies, appearing over his destination at Berk; he descended into the forests to find the target whom he was supposed to kill, by order of Merciless himself. It was here that because of his focus that blinded his thoughts, he had accidently caught himself among the tree branches; scratching himself on the wings and injured by the sharp blades of the branches, falling to the foundations of the earth and being left to die. Before then, it was when he had saw him: the young boy and warrior that he was supposed to kill, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was near identical to his descendant 300 Years Later, though his clothing was much more ancient and alot more hated by the Vikings for he was nothing but a runt that costed them of their mainland at Scandinavia thanks to their treacherous enemies known only to them as the infamous Lava Lout Tribe; now forced to move onto Berk. It was this reason that he did not look too thrilled nor did he look interested in being the Chief of his Tribe, but like his descendants he was fated to turn the tides of war and change the fate of all others. The young boy had found Wodensfang severely injured on the branches and by using his fabled and beloved Silver Knife, made from Volcanripper Metal and forged by Bladehead's ancestor at Owl Gut Island who was visiting from the Berserker Tribe; it was this knife alone that he favored more than any other weapon as he wanted to give to his future descendants after his time was up

As Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I released him from the branches, he began to take him into the Cove and from there: done everything he could to heal him back into shape, cultivating an bond of trust between the two; Wodensfang had taught him Dragonese and in return taught the Seahydramus his own language, Norse. He has since became the first one to ride upon an Dragon as Emeperor Dretzymiro would do so in the future of his ever evolving land of Mierveia Vde Rallie, surpassing all who would evolve slowly with time like the dawnings of an new era. Wodensfang had seen the nature of this boy from his eyes and knew that he was the one who could end this war, he betrayed Merciless and stolen both the sacred sword Endeavor and the Cursed Diamond of Extinction as he handed them to his new friend

In return, he allowed himself to shed his dark blood to create an symbol that would become his tattoo known as the Mark of the Dragon; as he tamed his Silver Phantom with the help of Wodensfang, he told him that it was an oath that he would not use the Diamond's cursed powers for such evil purposes and would destroy it due to the nature of what it could to all Dragons alike. Wodensfang had nodded and thus, flew off alone into the sky to go and end the war so that both Man and Dragonkind may live together. Wherever the Cursed Diamond of Extinction was resting at and what the fate of it was, the Dragon Hunters may never get their hands upon them for Drayko and Toothless will use the Journal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II to find and destroy it; for it's cursed power to send all Dragons to the edge of extinction was not meant to be threatenly used by all who sought genocide on these innocent beasts. For now, revenge against Stoick must be dealt with and they will soon set out to destroy this demonic spawn of an jewel

Returning back to reality and for as long as Drayko held the now identified Cursed Diamond of Extinction to his forehead, Dagur had been taking this time to think about the memories of his past and the last time he's seen his father Oswald around; taking an much calmer approach to the knowledge of his sister now being known to him. Looking back on how he had murdered her adoptive parents and led the Berserkers to attack her home with the Outcasts serving as their allies, none of it mattered as he betrayed Alvin and tried to take over with no success in doing such act; the one thing he would rather forget was the duel between him and Drayko, of how he had revealed Fishleg's relation to the Berserker Tribe in front of the whole Knights minus Bladehead of course

The one thing he would rather forget about was the Duel between Drayko and Him, how he had at the time been heavily wounded and exposed Fishlegs for being one of them. But it didn't seem to affect Drayko at all. He was absolutely sure as all hell that the Hooligans would banish him for knowing about it, but not bothering to tell him; but it's not the reason for that, it was for the reason that he was lying and commiting treachery against them for teaming up with the Dragons. Well, at least he no longer has to worry about it since he left a long time ago; that's all that matters. Finally, Drayko came out of his mind as he examined the Diamond closer to him in his palm

"This one is fake" Drayko examined as he continued his reasoning to why he believed it wasn't the real Cursed Diamond of Extinction: "The real Diamond features two living Dragons inside of the jewel itself, the reason for it's cursed powers due to one of them suffering an deathly and murderous disease that can cause the extinction of all these innocent beasts" He threw it to the ground and smashed it underneath his foot, the sound of glass breaking and smothering under his boot being so satisfying to hear

"You're going to destroy it I see, now we've really got ourselves a problem; especially for Shattermaster and Sleuther" Dagur thought, not wanting to part with his two Dragons after his experiences on Dragonscale Cliff took an turn for the best

"Everyone is an Dragon Hunter out there, it must be destroyed so no one especially Grimmel can use it for their own plans for genocide" He declared as the Dragons sniffed the false diamond, nodding in agreement for what Drayko planned

Before they were about to leave however, the Labyrinth of Mirrors had sunken down below to the ground and opened up an staircase to allow them hidden entry into Darkheart Prison. Drayko took the first steps up as he turned to Dagur: "Let's get going, Heather's bound to kill you after you've done; but that was then and now she's trying to find out if you're still alive"

"Then I say I give her an family reunion"

Drayko and Dagur along with their Dragons ascended up the stairs and began their rescue. Chainsmoke and Brimstone on the other hand who had decided not to enter, had begun his assault; knowing that they have conquered the Labyrinth of Mirrors below and deciding that now was the chance to begin by taking out the weapons as the main defense first before attacking head on. In the meantime however, an traitor to even the Hairy Hooligans Tribe was about to be revealed to Drayko as he would begin their escape from this treacherous prison

The truth must be known to all and the truth must taken into action, no matter the ignorance the Vikings of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe shows...

* * *

After such an long Chapter beforehand, I decided to show some mercy to you all by taking it slow this time around so that you'll have an much easier time reading. This is the first half of the "Rescue at Darkheart Prison" that is coming next, stay tuned for more that is coming up ahead and I have not forgotten to list the Dragon Hunter's weapons and machines of war at the end like I have done with the list of Toothless' Tailfins. Here are the Dragon Hunter Weapons and Machines of War below you:

 _Gronckle Cannons were shaped like Gronckles and had two spiked wheels with one on either side, firing out chained projectiles to send the Dragons down to the earth. When used in means for battle, they fire out an explosive chained and spiked projectile to strike at the Boulder Dragons_

 _Nadder Whippers were shaped like Nadders and designed to subdue them by the tails. When used in means for battle, they restrained any Sharp Dragons by the tails and tended to slam them down to the ground should they resist_

 _Zipplecatchers were of course shaped like Zipplebacks that shot out grappling claws that latched onto the necks and was armed with anchor to drop them down to the earth, stopping them from escaping. When used in means for war, the chains were barbed with spikes and meant to sink deeper into their scales; having them bleed until they can fight no more_

 _Nightmare Snuffers were shaped like Monstrous Nightmares as they flung an grate over and trapped the fiery beasts within, when used in means for war they had spikes that stabbed into the wings and extinguished the fire on the scales by dousing with water; as no Dragon is able to lit a single ember until half of the water was dried. Like the other three of it's own kind, they had an Dragon Hunter Restraining Net and Gronckle Iron Chains to take them out of the skies in order to capture them_

 _Darko Ground Bringers were triangle shaped on the sides and had thick metal banded wheels on both sides; being adored with three ribbed spikes in front and what looked like an Dragon Skull on the front. Provided by the Darko's Tribe of Bludvist's Army, this had dual chained hooks that would seem to be used to stab the Dragon in the scales after being swung upwards and rip them down to the earth where they are loaded onto the back and brought forth back to the ships; restraining the Dragons with the same restraining fireproof nets that kept them on the ground, hence the name: Ground Bringer, although it also seemed be used for ramming and driving them away from their nests as well_

 _Net Launching Sleds were just that, consisting of two as one was small and the other was bigger; provided by the Siamese Tribes of Drago's Army. One consisted of an clawed net that would fling into the air and capture an small flock of Dragons while the bigger one was meant for capturing after they had been taken out by the Dragon Root Arrows, where the large nets would then disconnect and the Hunters would do the rest as this trap was in need of some assistance with returning back to the Fleet_

 _Dual-Shot Ballistas provided by the Asiatic Tribes of Bludvist's Army were exactly what they had in the name, these weapons had three groups of four sawblades on the sides and in the front with two large wheels on the sides; having twin ballistas that could be fired at once or by individually, with the vertical shaped ballistas being slightly pointed to the left and right. These Ballistas had platforms to ride on and had wheels to bring in the Dragons that were taken by the Gronckle Iron Grappling Chains that wrapped around them, once again being able to take them back to the fleet like all the others_

 _Quad-Shot Ballistas were mobile weapons that had metal banded wheels, an rotating base on top with an studded band above and four vertical ballistas that were loaded and fired all at once; although they could be fired separately. These were the traps that fired Dragon Root Spearbolts that were easy to build and had four rounded blades axles on the front to overcome some shrubbery on the ground; the ballista firing arms could rotate out to the sides and at the front, with the dual firing levers that could fire out the projectiles. This weapon also had an seat for the user for some comfort while taking out the Dragons within the sky for their own evil and twisted purposes_

 _These Slavonic Siege Catapults of Bludvist's Army had two different types with the first one consisting of two spiked breaking wheels with two smaller ones on the front as well as two skulls with sharp pyramid shaped stakes that shot out from their mouths, having horizontal triangle shaped sides with two curved spikes on the front of the weapon. The second had an long trapezoid shaped front with five spikes on the bottom front and looked like an grate with sharp edges on the sides, the sides were an long parallelogram trapezoid that had two large wheels on the sides; having two poles with fangs curving forwards and having an bottom serrated band that was studded and looked like an bow going outwards. Both weapons had an catapult weapon that launched an thick explosive and studded band log that required an wheel to load and an lever to launch_

 _The Slavonic Dual-Fire Ballista which was the third weapon they've developed had more of an single vertical shaped ballista in the front with an large square link banded wheel in the back, with two smaller ones with spikes on the front. They had two slightly and diagonally pointed bars with curved fangs going towards the bottom, with the bars going outwards as there was an horizontal burlap of rope in the front that connected to the main weapon itself; having two to four arrows be fired at the same time, with an wheel for turning on the bottom sides in front of the two bars. This weapon fired two to four large Dragon Root Spearbolts but also seemed to function more as an rope launcher as they would form an net and take them out of the sky and bring them down to the ground_

 _The War Sleds of Bludvist's Army had sharply curved upward blades on the sides with two supports and an platform to stand on, although they came in versions with an single or dual mounted ballistas, one for carrying an load of Hunters and another used for transporting weapons of such kind. They were pulled in by the enslaved Dragons that Drago's Bewilderbeast, the Black King has been forced to enslave in order to move them out onto the battlefield_

 _Whispering Siege Drills were just like that as seen on the Offshore Fortress awhile back, having the size of an Screaming Death but being more of an man made structure of an weapon. It's wings were spread forth backwards and had four long spikes on the sides while the rest of the machine could be used to rear backwards and slam into the barricades and obstructions to ram down; even it's teeth rotated constantly and had mounted horizontal shaped ballista weapons of it's own that fired out dual spearbolts against those who attempted to attack them. This experimental weapon at the Offshore Fortress was completed and ready to be used against the Boulder Dragons at wherever nest they've made themselves at home at. They also carried banners of Bludvist's Army and the Dragon Hunters for they will not be denied their ambition for genocide_

 _Multi-Catapult Launchers were exactly like they sounded: being the Dragon Hunter Catapults that were grouped together and loaded with flaming projectiles of highly unstable and explosive TNT_

 _Armored Trebuchets were also apart of the list for they were meant for being used in an attack at an location, like Valka's Sanctuary for example; of course they were designed like the Darko Ground Bringers but had an different purpose, with of course some differences to help distinguish which one is which as this had oxidized copper involved to stop the Dragons from attacking on the front and sides. But these were prone to be attacked on the back so they were better of being left on the ships_

 _The dual mounted and mobile Cannon platforms fired out very long and flexible bullwhips that were adorned with blades and spikes of both an Nadder and Screaming Death Titan, which of course they were all drenched in Dragon Root and when released; left torturous markings onto the Dragon that was caught and taken down from above_

 _These mobile weapons were MRL Catastrophic Tanks that had an large retangular box that fired out not only Dragon Root Arrows laced with Volcanripper Lava, but also fired out Rumblehorn Missiles that were filled with the flaming explosive TNT projectiles; meant to scatter out and explode upon contact. They were also equipped with four Gronckle Iron Grappling Claws that fired out to take the Dragon as their prize. This weapon if it's weaknesses are not known to New Riders must be avoided at all costs_

 _Then there was the Dragon Diver's Underwater Weapons that happened to be some of the others, but were redesigned for the purpose of taking out the Tidal Dragons from below the seas; nobody was safe from the Dragon Hunters, not even the Marinal Beasts that swim calmly in the deep and murky seas as they will soon be tainted with inky dark blood_

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I'd also like to mention that I came up with an idea for the final battle between Drayko and Grimmel in an future story, it's based off of God of War's Final Boss "Ares" the second act where you must defend Lysandra and Calliope from Kratos' evil Doppelgangers and like I mentioned multiple times; that part is an total nightmare on God Mode. Regardless however, do not bother upgrading the Blade of Artemis and just focus on upgrading both Poseidon's Rage and Army of Hades while also using the Rage of the Gods as you will emerge victorious in the end. Seriously, I promise you that for sure


	24. Chapter 24:Rescue at Darkheart Prison

That Ingerman boy may be an descendant of our Tribe, but does he really know the truth behind his family? He will either accept his responsibility regardless of not being his fault, or he will die by the Dragons that he has hunted down; no matter if the sins of the past was not his own fault...

-Savage

(A/N: That right there is a hint to the ending and what the next Chapter is about, it's supposed to be based off from a specific episode in Race to the Edge Season 6 featuring Fishlegs Ingerman as he goes to confront an sin of his ancestors to right the wrong that his ancestor had done to the poor Dragons; but he is not alone without an helping hand. This is an long chapter by the way, prepare for some short fight scenes; regardless and nevertheless, it's time that the truth about those who were thought to be allies is known and found out about. Enjoy!)

Emerging from the staircase and into the hallway decorated normally like the dark oxford and prussian blue stone colored walls of the lower floors among the prison, Drayko and Dagur peak out from the hidden door to see that no one appeared to have patrolled this area. It appeared that Drago held no importance here, even if the Hunters got anywhere near the staircase leading down; they continued to patrol the other upper halls and cells like this area was not even there. So it would seem that the reason for this was bound to the horrible deceased spirits who roamed here, no thanks to the enslavic ways of the Lava Lout Tribe; Dagur himself even commented on this as well:

"Those Hunters are quite the cowards for not standing up to the haunting spirits of the deceased prisoners who roamed this section, and you know how much I hate cowards; but I hate traitors to their own Tribes even more, you were never one of them..." The Berserker Chief commented as Drayko looked in further and saw no one coming

"Let's get a move on, no one would ever want to come down here anyways; not when the spirits haunt this section of Darkheart Prison" They all exited from the caverns and closed the door behind them, sealing the entrance; making sure no one would discover this hidden entrance from where they have taken to enter the Prison

Now inside the lower bowels of Darkheart Prison, they made their move through the hallways and examined every cell which had signs of Lava Lout Prisoners that once lived here; whoever did live in these cells did not return back here, and they were not coming back either knowing about the occupation of this fortress. They just could not bare to be imprisoned here again, especially with an Tribe that was far many times worse. The more they walked the bowels, they more they saw the victims of the Lava Lout Tribe's horrible and sadistic nature; even as an enemy to the Hooligans, Drayko spat on them by calling them snakes and devils in helmets as they forcibly strip and rip the scales off from the Dragons for their armor and leave them to die while many others are captured and enslaved. But the Dragon Marauders were even worse as they enslaved them for the Hunters, as they placed them in their horrible ways of torments and torturings; they would rather suffer the heat of the massive and vast desert sands very far from the Archipelago, best known to all as "Egypt"

"No one knows how much I hated the Lava Lout Tribe, they haven't been active lately but I know them better than the Hooligans do. Romans were even worse, but these enslavers are the worst kind of enemies I faced off against. But the Roman Legion's Commander, Vopiscus Captio was the nastiest out of them all" Drayko lamented on the victims as he spewed venom to both of his enemies, even now as he's grown to hate Berk

"Do not forget that the Romans attacked MY Island as well when my father Oswald was still alive and around, they attacked everyone here" Dagur lamented as well, mostly on his father and how he had led everyone to believe he had bathed his axe in his blood; just so he can lead his broken Tribe

"No one could ever forget about the horrible Roman Archipelago raid, it still plagues the memories of the Hooligans to this day; they may not look back on it, but that alone continues to haunt their minds. I had to save Fishlegs from that bastard ogre of an Roman, Vopiscus Captio; take a guess of what happened next as I was 5 Years Old at the time, the same age where I was told to be cursed after I lost my mother..."

"Ignored by the public for your heroic efforts, ungrateful bastards. But Fishlegs has not forgotten the debt he owes you, that's one thing that's not changing anytime soon"

Afterwards, they remained silent for the moments that passed as they made their way up the stairway; distracting an patrolling Hunter by directing him to one of the Cells as they made their way to the other side. The next obstacle appearing to be making it out of the bowels of Darkheart Prison's dungeon like rooms, going upstairs to the second floor where some Hunters happened to be patrolling about; some enraged Dragons chained to the walls, scratching with no hope for freedom while others banged against the metal bars. "Shut up in there and quit your poundin', I am about to patrol the balconies tomorrow and you are all giving me an headache!"

"Then allow me to give you an break... forever!" The Hunter turned to face an burning gauntlet punching him in the skull as he fell to the floor, having his skull be fully fractured as his face was scorching with second degree burns; suffering internal bleeding thanks to the power of Dagur's violent bash across the face with his Axe. Drayko also took this time to take a piss on top of him, having no respect for his enemies as he's got his own sense of dishonor by pissing atop of his fallen enemy with the stains formed from the syrup brown colored piss; wait a minute now, that's not right... (A/N: This part is censored by the way)

"Have you been drinking much?" Dagur asked with his eyes closed, only peaking to see an reflection of his piss

"Just when I need to drink if I'm feeling dehydrated, then no" Drayko responded, finishing up as he let out an silent breath of relief through his nose. Turning to the Dragons as he nodded to them, ready to continue onwards as he continued up to the third floor

This happened to be a little more of a challenge as this time, Drayko and Dagur had to observe the layout and patterns of where the Hunters were patrolling; as there was more than just a few of them this time around. Dagur decided to take left while Drayko took right, with Sleuther sneaking up and stabbing one with one of his stingers; having Shattermaster slam the second one while the third was met with a spinning roundhouse kick and an slash to the center of the Hunter's skull. Drayko caught one of them in a strangle hold and stabbed him with an ignited Inferno while he took another one down with three swings, Toothless smacked one with his tail and blasted an piece of the old roof that collapsed on his victim; the Plasma Bolt may be small but it was powerful enough to take out the foundation above, afterwards they all continued their ascension to the highest point in the prison fortress. They will not be too late to save their allies nor their Dragons, and Drago Bludvist will be defeated; the Norns and Sisters of Fate have deemed it in the end

Meanwhile outside of Darkheart Prison, Chainsmoke and Brimstone had been using it's stealthiness and reconnaissance abilities and skills to observe the weapons that mainly consisted of Dragon Root Ballistas, Arrow Launchers and Dual Catapults with ignited TNT loaded ammunition that was ready to explode upon contact with their opponents; and of course they were dipped in Dragon Root to send them falling where they'll be taken with the Gronckle Iron Grappling Chains. Chainsmoke and Brimstone were hit by an Dragon Root Arrow, but the heat had burned away the effects and they continued fighting their foes; heating up their scales to an volcanic hellfire degree and charging up their firepower for an devastating assault on their defenses. But how very little they suspected when an specific someone was involved, posing an friend to Berk but was truly evil within

As Drayko and Dagur along with their three Dragons climbed their way up the massive Prison Fortress once used for slavery, they reached the fifth floor and snuck into the room where Drago had the Knights laying out in a single line with him sitting upon what appears to be the Warden's Throne; Ryker Grimborn was standing by his side along with Savage, whom the former was gripping his dual oxidized copper serrated swords. Drayko and Dagur stood atop of an beam support and listened in, just as the former saw an cloaked skinny man with an Deathgripper by his side

"You are all traitors to the Dragon Hunters led by me, everyone you know will be imprisoned here. You will be tortured, beaten, stripped down to nothing but your flesh and bones, humiliated in front of all, mocked by the Vikings you've harrassed and you will suffer the wrath of the Dragon God before you. As for my rival and former Dragon Trapper who left me for that Devil among men, you are both the first to die while the others will be locked away in silence; your Dragons belong to me now

Eret gave out an defiant grunt as Drago stood up, approaching him as he strangled him by the neck; holding him up from the ground and threatening him with his bullhook. "You will regret the day that you have betrayed me and left behind the legacy that your father and bloodline have begun, but if you think you will rejoin my side; nobody fails me twice which you have done so yourself!" He threw him to the floor, coughing and breathing for air as Savage was ordered to take them out of his side. However... "Take our guest with the Gronckle outside onto the wheel in the courtyard, I have an special way of humiliation for the Hooligan friend to the Devil among men; who still lives as that suicide was just an diversion to escape..."

Savage nodded and did just that by taking Fishlegs away while the Knights were taken by Ryker and Krogan, no sign of Viggo though as it seemed that he was not interested in participating in this event; but it looked like he stood corrected when Drayko found that he was sitting at the stairs to the higher levels, thinking to himself as he contemplated their next move. Upon Savage's return, Drago asked of who was not present during the attack on the Sanctuary; "Unfortunately we've got a list of them names: Skarsgard, Nygren, Lars #2, Cutterguard and Razorhyoon due to the former being murdered by Grimmel's Deathgrippers and the other being shipwrecked at Drenchwood Forest"

"The others?" Drago asked

"Abandoned the War effort" Savage replied as Drago growled

"Then they are just as useless and expendable, even more so than the Son of Stoick"

"Hey, Lars #2 is my cousin!" Ryker immediately took offense at that

"An cousin of yours that is of no value nor worth to me if they are cowards who would abandon us in the fields of war. Besides, Lars #2 could not understand that the information that he along with the others were fighting an entire Village full of Dragons and Riders, this argument of yours is invalid; end of discussion" Drago responded coldly as Ryker growled to himself

Drayko growled as well as the cloaked man with the Deathgripper approached them all, standing before them as he decided to remove his hood and revealed himself to be none other than the infamous and brutal Hunter of the Night Furies: Grimmel the Grisly, although his appearance was not what he was expecting; that did not excuse him for the sins he committed against him and Toothless, for his genocide against all Night Furies and Dragonkind alike. Grimmel the Grisly was an tall and slender man dressed in black and dark golden brown colored leather armor with an large belt, long jacket like cloth that went around his waist and down to the bottom, having an studded pauldron all around with an hood and studded gauntlets with no gloves. He wore an murky grey to brown colored pair of loafer like shoes with the same colored pants, having his hooded jacket on him at all times; his most noticeable feature was his very pale macaroon cream white colored skin, his silver white hair was slicked and spiked backwards as his tiffany blue eyes saw nothing but hypocritical prejudice in his black and soulless heart that Drayko will rip out from his chest for what he has done. He carried an device on his left and an series of pouches with a bag on his right, he wielded an powerful one handed crossbow on himself that allows him to shoot Deathgripper Venom vials within syringe shaped arrows. Finally, he spoke in an baritone voice with an Russian like accent; although he stated that this was not his nationality

"Heather's nowhere to be seen, those bastards locked her up a different cell but Savage has the answers I want. Once I find her, I'll come looking for you at the entrance" Dagur thought suspiciously as Drayko allowed him to split up as he continued to watch the scene below

"Grimmel, what news do you bring from the outer sites of the Archipelago?" Drago asked

"The Deathgrippers I control have brought no further evidence of the Night Furies living among the southern paradise, they're hiding from me like cowards but even that is something I cannot confirm. I have truly hunted them down to the last hatchling" Grimmel responded in his own pride

"There are no Night Furies for you left to murder, on the outer sites that is" Drago told him

"What did you just say?" Grimmel asked as anger began to boil in his pale flesh

"You have missed one, he is in the hands of an man named Drayko Ryder; he calls himself an brother to the Devil that he always was and will be, the monster you were hunting is returning to kill you"

"That is not what I was told, I have hunted down every Night Fury; there should be no others here in the Archipelago!" Grimmel raised his angered voice. "But if what you are telling me is true, then I will destroy everything that the Legendary Dragon Rider loves... including his brother" He declared calmly

"You will soon have the chance to kill him and his Night Fury soon, but in my ascension to an God; we will take him down together, strangle him however you want and make them choke on their own intestines if you will. The only thing that matters to me the most is my conquest that I bring here to all who sacrifice nothing but resistance to me" Drago turned his back and left, Grimmel followed and left too as Drayko did the same

"One day, Tamer of the Night Fury; you will know what a true monster is in the name of the Dragon Hunters, you will become Death: the Destroyer of Bloodlines to your own Tribe. I on the other hand, will see your Night Fury tremble in fear before me... as I know what makes all who stand up against me to fear the one and only Hunter of your Dragon's species..." Grimmel spoke to himself as if narrating his own story, feeling that Drayko was listening in secretly which gave him an sinister smile

HTTYD

Meanwhile from atop the second to final floor in the massive prison fortress known as Darkheart Prison, an lone and bloodied inmate who was battered to an bloody pulp had his arms shackled around; looking like his wrists were slit and having three shackles that held him from the diagonal upwards corners of his cell, he was an tortured prisoner and victim to the Dragon Marauder's monstrous torments and barbaric torturings that they have laid upon him

He was stripped of his upper clothing and left in an ripped spider black pair of pants that had an army green undertone, his mouth was bleeding and his mahogany red eyes had spoken the words for him. He was apart of the Owl Gut Tribe and was taken by the Dragon Hunters as they believed that he had vital information to the Knights of the Dragon Riders that he was keeping them from knowing about, when that was not the case as he had nothing to tell them; his midnight black shoulder length hair was drenched in the blood of his beatings, he was uncertain of his surroundings and driven mad as he saw nothing but the walls of his cell. Until the sound of someone coming had broken him out of his trance

"Hello there, prisoner" Came the voice of Grimmel as he approached him, his only response was looking up and hanging his head down as the Deathgrippers followed their slavemaster inside. Grimmel gestured for one of his Deathgrippers to get him to look at his face, seeing the annoyed expression. "I do not enjoy being ignored, I expect you to speak when I talk to you. But to save you from the Marauder's torturings that you've endured, you will tell me what you know about the one they call Drayko that I can never take five steps further without hearing his name about. What do you know about him that I do not know of?" He demanded calmly

"He's developed... an hatred for... Deathgrippers" The Owl Gut Prisoner responded, the Dragons growled viciously at him

"Are they really that horrible to have? Such malevolent that he doesn't want to make them redeemable? I am so ashamed to have heard this news from you, especially when the reason is because I drugged them into obedience with their own venom. But you will not live long enough to give this answer to him, the Dragon Marauders will see you in a bloody bodybag that they will send to him wherever he is; if you continue to endure and survive, then I will make sure that your freedom is but a lifetime of despair for your dying wish..." He left afterwards as he let one of his Deathgrippers stab into his stomach and slash downwards with their frontal pincers, letting him scream out in pain

"This is a direct order from Ryker Grimborn, make him pay with his blood" Grimmel ordered the following Dragon Marauders, who stormed in and attempted to take his life as they came ready to attack. Although there were very few survivors who would dare to withstand such pain throughout their time here at Darkheart Prison, there were many who would rather die by Dragons and not by the horrifying images before them:

Dragon Maruaders had an tall but imposing beefcake of an build to them, unshaven and left to reek of the horrible smell of the desert's unforgiving heat that gave them all an burning tortilla brown to light khaki tan color on their flesh. But although some of their flesh was exposed, the rest was not as they had triple the layered beak shoulder guards with curved spikes going forwards to their heads; with wide straps that went across their upper body but still exposed their nipples, having short and diagonally ribbed sleeves that went down to the beginning of their upper biceps. Most of their hair consisted of smoothly slicked back combed with an ponytail tied in the end, but with some they had dreadlocks and untied hair that flew out; some were bald as well and some had buzztrim cuts as well. Their rectangular shaped masks had the appearance of skulls with downwards angry narrowed eyes towards their upwards triangular noses, with an square shaped upwards gap in the middle; three vertical breathing holes spaced out in between the sides and center with cheekbones going inwards on the sides, always adorning spikes, blades and tusks from the Dragons that either shall shed for them or be murdered in return for their definable resistance. No matter either by hatchling or youngling, no one will disobey their orders. They had featured an thick and narrow downward pointed band around their belly as it had the same pattern as Viggo Grimborn's upper tunic, featuring an thick dual spiked belt with their crest depicted and the sharp spikes going outwards on sides; caring very little if they poked someone in the flesh. They featured dual ribbed tassets around their waist with an wide downwards pointed loincloth in the middle, having an diamond pattern in the center while being edged all around; they were not without wearing ribbed pants like the Dragon Hunter Elites were, with tall gladiator strapped greaves with blades going outwards in front of them and having spiked soles on the bottom. Their arms had spiked bracers tightened around their arms with four spikes and ribbed gloves up to the fingers, having Volcanripper Metal reinforcement inside for increasing their powerful and deadly blows even further. Finally, they wielded D-Guard Scimitars, D-Guard Axes with Knives and every now and then an War Hammer as they were not seen to common among them

The Dragon Marauder's swords were large scimitars with sharply edged D-Guards that had two curved spike blades going out and upwards on the backside, the blade beiing straight with an square shaped serration at the beginning and having two more spiked blades whipping across to the other side on the scimitar's fangs. The most infamous part about the Marauder's Swords were the fact that they were loaded up the ass with Dragon Root Arrows that they shot out from their blades. Their Axes had more of the same albeit with an sword straight sword blade and square shaped serrations on the front side of the midway point, the double headed axe blades were curved evenly and had the two spiked blades whip across to both of the sides. The rarely seen War Hammer had the same blades but they didn't whip across like the other two, they consisted of an rectangular head with four pyramid shaped spikes on both sides; having an long handle with an spiked square shaped pommel all around, being below an inverted trapezoid shaped base and having an larger one at the bottom of the head itself. Not to mention the faces had their crest depicted, but without the swords underneath and did not fire arrows unlike the other two common weapons. The knives were long and had an downwards arrow pommel, with an serration on the left side, they were carried by all Marauders

The Dragon Marauder's crest depicted an bloodied skull of an Triple Stryke whose round eyes went diagonally downwards and was slightly narrowed, having three vertical lines representing their masks while it's ears went diagonally upwards on the top of the sides; having blood stream down like the Dragon Hunter's crest. Underneath had cutlass like swords with scimitar blades narrowly crossing each other with the fangs facing the skull, also bleeding down. The sides of the skull had it's two of it's tails going horizontally and curving upwards and downwards into themselves like hook swords, being curved like the Celtic Triskelion with top being curled into itself towards the right side. Finally, it was mostly seen in an dark crimson red color like the darkblood of the Dragons they torture with their brutal torments and monstrous torturings; but it also came in an white inverted color on their red sails, this did not make the Marauders any more gruesome than they were when they encountered the Dragons that they fight

As an Marauder came with an Axe in hand, the prisoner who had come to be known as the one and only son of the Castlekroftservkhall Family: Michaelkolton, had dodged to the left side and kicked the Marauder to the other side. An second came rushing in with an scimitar in hand and Michael, best known as Mikekolt caught his neck with his legs before it dropped it's weapon to the ground; snapping it's neck afterwards as he swung to avoid an incoming shot from the weapons before mastering the strength to rip his arms out of the rusted shackles that kept him restrained to the wall. Shattering the links and picking up the scimitar for a weapon to use against his most murderous, loathsome and barbarically gruesome nemesis that he has come to develop a hatred for more than any mercenary he would become as he knew their motives all too well

The bloodthirsty Dragon Marauders came for the payment of his blood and bones as they swarmed all around him, but this Darkheart Prisoner would not have more of their bloodscathing means of nightmarish hell as the best thing he could do was to subdue them; but he will not hesitate to kill any of them if he had gotten the chance to do such lethal act against the Dragon Hunters, for they were the ones who did this to him. He swung his blade to counter against some of the other Marauder's deadly swings, slamming them to the sides and landing some blood spilling scars that had their lives fade after he begun to make his escape out of the prison

But Grimmel knew what he was up to and decided to let him go off for now, his main concern was the Night Fury that Drayko had possessed with him; he would either have him or he will commit genocide to all Dragons of the Archipelago, for imprisonment and co-existence meant nothing to him. He did not want such peace with those Devils, he wanted them to die under the name of the Dragon Hunters themselves. Nevertheless, he knew that he will meet him again as he has other such matters to tend to; thus with that, he left with his Deathgrippers as he had business hear no longer

Back with Drayko, he had sought out the Knights who were imprisoned in each cell of the entire cellblock of the sixth floor; the Hunters of Bludvist's Army guarded each of their cells and taken a look at their weapons and equipment, going as so far as to play with them and saying that they could use one of these as the Dragon Hunter Elites have Shields albeit with no such feature to transform to a crossbow of sorts. Maria thought back on what they had done to Stormfly as they were being taken in and transported into the hellish fortress of an prison, an Dragon Trapper had fired an blowdart to her exposed underbelly when she fired her spines against them in defiance. She had grown to bond with such an Dragon and now it gives her great pain to know of the horrible mistreatment that they were doing to her

Raedwit on the other hand had stood there lifeless with his arms crossed, without emotion and without an feeling of sorrow nor regret for not stopping Drayko from commiting suicide; he did not seemed to be fazed by such action at all, it was as if he had done this on purpose for an Illusionist such as himself is unpredictable with what he has for his intended victims. He casted one on a patrolling Hunter and an clang of metal was heard from his ears, loading his crossbow as he gathered up the others to investigate; now hearing an sound of an brawl breaking out as they were now followed by the grunts and screams, the sound of an sword blade piercing through the flesh and another one being the sound of one of Blight's demons that was being tortured. The sounds of bones splintering and the necks snapping like timbering trees had all fallen silent as there was one Dragon Hunter wearing an vest and cowl helmet standing before the cell, having the warden's keys to each cell on all floors. The Hunters had dared themselves to ask: "What has happened here?"

"The Marauders were making another savage disturbance, filthy animals as they always were; but I cannot say the same... about all of you that is!" The Hunter brought out the Thunderbolt spear and impaled them all against the wall, stabbing their throats as he left them to die; unlocking the cell doors and releasing the Knights as Raedwit the Illusionist threw off his disguise. They had rescued themselves more than once without Drayko, just so they may show that they are more than formidable as they would not rely on one of their own to rescue their asses from the clutches of the Dragon Hunters and their branches. Drayko on the other hand overlooked the entire scene and was relieved to see them alright as he left to free their Dragons

Returning to the third floor where many of the Knights' Dragons were imprisoned, he had to use his instincts that had been amplified thanks to the darkblood that now ran in his veins; determining the exact locations of where they were and how to free them from under the control of Drago Bludvist himself. With his very Birthmark glowing, he let his instincts guide him to Stormfly's cell and entered within as she squawked at him; but let out an roar of his own as he punched to ground to imitate her, making her calm down out of fear from being tortured by Drago's men but even worse: the Dragon Marauders as she was not alone in hearing the horror stories that were the victims who survived their madness through sheer courage and heavy under fire resistance. He took out an dead chicken and offered it to her as he spoke in a familiar voice that she knew too well of: "Give Maria my regards... thanks" She took the offering out of hunger and was soothed by the touch of his hand on her snout

He then moved onto Meatlug who was chained to the ground and broke the links to let her shatter the rest, freeing herself as Drayko moved onto Rose who was chained to ceiling with a lost hope that was reignited; Barf and Belch were being overfed by the Hunters and fattened to be skinned alive for their scales and flesh by the likes of the Marauders, to which Drayko had put a end to their unwilling gluttonous torture. He then began to pull back his fist and brutally land a punch to their stomach, making them vomit in order to fully let them be freed from being overfed to the brink of death itself; to which they thanked him for as they began showing their loyalty to him, wanting to help him out as he insisted otherwise for Raedwit is looking for them both. By the time he moved onto Hookfang, he proved to be the most uncooperative one of them all as he showed nothing but futile resistance; driven to madness as Drago had conquered over him by fear and oppression, but Drayko showed otherwise to him as he soothed him of everything that tortured his very soul and released him of all that he had to fear from the False Dragon God. The others afterwards were all freed as Tidalwing was splashed by water from being dehydrated by the likes of the Dragon Divers, Skullcrusher was unchained from the wall, Blizzard was removed from the burning cell meant to torture his cold body while Toothless had led them out along with the other enslaved Dragons undetected

Although many of the Dragons were now freed and those who were taken as prisoners along with the Knights were now returning back to their Riders, there was all but one of them that was not present: Storm, the Skrill that Drayko had tamed long ago and given to Bladehead was now missing. By the hands of Drago Bludvist, the Dragons that have been enslaved were bounded and shackled in their torment with no hope of escape; but now the chains that once held Storm were broken and one thought had plagued the mind of the Knight who had begun to wonder: "Who would've been of such evil?" But although the answer may look clear to the surface like an diamond in the rough within the sands of time, this question may be of no use to solve as the motives were still shrouded in the fog of their greed and profit for genocide. Drayko had turned to his Night Fury, Toothless and told him this: "Get out of here now, Dagur is off finding Heather right now and he's going to meet me at the exit of the main building"

Toothless instead had shaken his head furiously in response, refusing to leave his brother again; not like last time as he cannot bare the thought of losing him just as he had begun to lose him on Dragonscale Cliff, against that Titan Wing Nightmare. Drayko brought his head upwards to meet his dark forest green eyes as he continued telling him

"I am not strong enough to fight you again, not in front of everyone where either of our blood will be spilled before them; especially not Drago and Grimmel. Now go before the Alpha knows of your presence and blinds your thoughts again" With such hesitation, Toothless left off without Drayko as he begun to make his way up to the very top of Darkheart Prison

In the exterior of the massive prison fortress, Fishlegs was tied to an turntable by rope and was being spun around as well as pelted with rotten fruit to vegetables; being humiliated and tortured as an Hunter threw an lasso at his neck and proceeded to hold him back, painfully strangling him as the others follow his lead. Pinning him further down to try and dismember him, to which Fishlegs had begun to rage out and his shirt ripped itself off as he struggled to overcome the many pelting showers of rotting food being thrown at him as more and more ropes had caught him. Many of the Hunters had begun to prevent him from breathing as they continued to throw not only rotten food but also stone rocks that had begun to make him bleed out as these rocks were specifically sharpened on the edges to harm their prisoners. Making him feel the pain as he let out his frustrated screams and anger as he was further strangled around his neck and body, leaving some bruises and rope burn marks that began painfully rubbing against him as if he was an caged animal in a twisted freakshow circus nightmare

As if the Gods had decided he had suffered enough, Heather had came out with her clothing ripped and her undergarments exposed; bleeding and shackled on both the arms to the neck, truly being used like a slave that would do more than to anger Dagur. It would drive him to the edge and brink of an madness that no one was ready to see from him, Savage had decided to use her as a slave and threatened her with further torture before intending to kill her like Ryker should have done long before. Windshear was left behind in her chamber, battered to the bone as Fishleg's undeserving torment ended and she climbed up the steps; with an wooden bucket full of warm water created by Tidalwing as Fishlegs closed his eyes, praying with all he had left to the Gods above that he would not suffer being humiliated even more. She had damped an washcloth and wiped away the stains of blood and the rotten food all over his very flesh

"I did this myself, this was my fault; Savage was drunk with power and threatened to destroy every keepsake from our father, Oswald. I only wanted to know more about him, and this is the consequences I get for looking into me and my brother's history behind each other; come with me, it's not too late to leave this place" She spoke into his ear as she freed Fishlegs and took his bloodied and battered body with her back to where Windshear was, leaving the Hunters to return to their duties

Valka and Eret were chained to poles for execution and like Fishlegs, they were being pelted with jagged stones and stripped down from their armor. While Valka blamed herself for summoning the White King, only for him to fall against the might of Drago's Bewilderbeast; Eret blamed the Trappers who betrayed him, the hypocrite of an so-called God and his own previous lives he lived as an famous Trapper that led him to being executed along with his former enemy. They were being lashed by whips and beaten by their fists, as the Hunters had thought that no one would come to their aid as they were all finished but their hope was just as dead as they were going to be soon. No one disregards and defies the Dragon God himself

Suddenly as they were blinded and the very flames of the sun's light engulfed their eyes, they were both caught in two separate bodybags and smashed against the wall and stone floor multiple times; the blood splattering and the bones being crushed was heard throughout the entire time, until it all stopped and opened up to spill out bloody mangled corpses of those who once remained. Valka and Eret were both dropped to the floor as their bindings were broken, being held up by Raedwit who had freed them before being taken to the Dragons that were awaiting them both; although Bladehead was nowhere to be found and the shadow of the man whom Berk once believed was their ally growled in anger as he left the scene within the shadows of Darkheart Prison. Nothing appeared to be going his way thanks to the likes of Drayko surviving when he truly had an habit of not dying when he was supposed to

HTTYD

Ascending to the highest point in all of Darkheart Prison where he was bound to find Drago Bludvist, he had an feeling that Dagur had saved his sister and was now coming to find him; none of that mattered to him and just wanted to get the hell out of this prison, climbing up the steps and walking through the long hallway where he entered the door in front of him to confront Drago who overlooked the entire prison from above

Drago Bludvist himself had ditched the plain old iron armor he wore and instead adorned new armor forged to match his prosthetic arm that was set as a reminder of how the Devils he called them like any other Vikings out there were unstable at first, but with the tactical procedure of forceful measures; they can be tamed and turned to one's cause for domination. Kill their enemies and slaughter those who oppose their rulership, drunken by power like all who was quenched by the thirst of greed; he was fully armored up with his prosthetic arm having to be permanently attached to at all costs, wearing robes made for someone like him and wearing his Night Fury flesh cloak to conceal his vulnerability to the heat of the flames. His Bullhook had changed as it was longer and the beaked blades were now sharpened, deadlier and like an thick scythe blade as the head was now shaped like his Bewilderbeast; with the tusks curving upwards and the staff being wrapped in tightened leather for maximum gripping power, further delving into his monstrous nature as an warlord who cannot be reasoned with. It was then that he spoke to the Knight who approached forwards

"For a blind young man, your skills of taming such Devils are weak; but did you really think I was not aware of the Unknown Dragon who followed you here? I have known from the very beginning that it was an Volcanripper and I know it's true weakness within, the fact that he cannot be reasoned with thanks to your time spent with it; show nothing but resistance and this Dragon will be dealt with as quickly as another life will belong to me" Drago explained as he shifted his cape away from his prosthetic arm and turned to face Drayko

"You may be hard to get rid of and out of my way in my destiny to ascend to Godhood, but now I may finally drench this sword in your blood thanks to the new information you have taught me" He pulled out his Bullhook as it drooped by his side, intending on weakening him before stabbing him with the blade. Drayko ignited Inferno and spun his blade in a wheel to both of the sides before pointing it to Drago

"Then let's hear your swan song then..." He replied in his cold and introvertive tone

Drago pulled back his Bullhook and stabbed forward as Drayko smacked it away with his Shield to parry the attack, stomping down on the weapon before jumping and landing an roadhouse kick across the face; before giving him an headbutt to the forehead in order to send him backwards. Drago was not affected by his rival's attempt and countered Drayko's incoming punch by pinning him to the wall with his Bullhook, proceeding to beat him with each one being an devastating blow to the face and to the body

Before long, Drayko had countered Drago's punch and used his fist against him as he kicked the Self Proclaimed Dragon God away and removed his Bullhook in a rather violent matter; spinning and throwing it against it's owner as the deadly weapon pierced him in his organic arm, causing blood to spray out onto the walls. However he merely shrugged this off and removed the bullhook from his arm, with him clearly showing some pain and anger at Drayko as he declared to his opponent; "You lose again, Devil!" Without warning, Drago unleashed an stream of lightning that struck Drayko and sent him flying against the wall; screaming in pain as Drago stabbed both of his arms into the wall to stop him from getting out

Drayko struggled to stand up as static ran all over him and through his vision he found Drago was now in possession of Bladehead's Skrill: Storm, being forced to unwilling fry him to death under the command of Drago Bludvist; who had continued on by saying: "Because you continue to underestimate these Devils, believing they're friends and your allies to such an selfish cause like vengeance" Stabbing into Storm's electrical scales once again, he was forced to fire another stream of lightning against Drayko as he could only scream out in rage as Storm could only share how he felt after the torture had stopped for an brief moment; as Drago continued on by further targeting his motives:

"These Devils were never meant to serve under an blinded little boy, whose arrogance and lust for revenge; no!" He stabbed Storm again and sent another blasting stream of lightning against him, each one getting more deadlier and much more lethal than the last

"In order to build your Falsehood Kingdom that you desired through your selfish needs, you have sacrificed countless Dragons all because they remained hostile to you unlike the others who see you as any fanboy would. No, you killed them when in reality it is you who is the real monster; you will be no better than I am!" Drago stomped on and stabbed his tail at the same time as Storm fired off another blasting stream of lightning against Drayko, suffering worse pain than before as they became more deadly each time

"You remember of how Captain Lech had captured you on the beaches of your own Kingdom, how he told you than an special guest had promised an colossal forturne to have you taken? I am that guest, he served under me but was beyond my help as his greed had consumed him; you have done what I should've done had he survived, to execute an greed lusting barbarian" Drago revealed to him

"You son of a bitch!" Drayko furiously looked up at him and yelled as he wanted to lunge forward against him, but was struck down by another blasting stream as it was becoming much more fatally lethal than the last

"You and your Night Fury have both paid the price for your lack of loyalty towards the Dragon God who stands before you!" He gave Storm an much more painful stab to the back and had him fire off an longer, devastating blasting stream of lightning against him; lasting much longer and much more painful than before. Drayko's darkblood had begun to foam out of his mouth as the lightning fried him further than before and caused him to spit up as well, vomiting as he was becoming weakened once again until the lightning all stopped for the moment being. It was then that Drago had spoke in low, gravely and harsher tone than before for he declared this to him:

"Now, Drayko Ryder; Legendary Dragon Rider of Draconia and _Æðelin of Éðelléas Segenum_ , you will die..." He finished slowly but darkly as he pulled back his Bullhook to the side, before he swung the thick scythe hook blade to stab into Storm's right talon; causing the Skrill to fully unleash it's power upon his victim, showing clear signs of being disgusted at what he was being forced to do under the fear of Drago's ungodly might

Furiously screaming in pain and yelling in anger as he fully felt the extreme torture that still cannot live up to the Dragon Marauder's ways of breaking the man and Dragon within, lightning ran all over his flesh and static had broken into the very foundations of his bloodveins; he would die not by shock but by burning to death as his entire body was being fried with no true way to stop it all. The sparks crackled everywhere and webs of thunder covered his entire skull, wounds that were once closed were now opened and blood that was once dried spilled out like bathing in a massacre of the innocents; staining the very floors and some of the walls as he continued to moan, scream and snarl in agony. Bladehead had climbed his way up to the balcony had saw that his Skrill was being used against the man whom he had come to become friends with, his anger steamed and blood boiled within as he became engulfed in his own furious flames. Letting out an roar of his own as he ran over and rammed Drago to the side, throwing him over to the balcony where he would fall out of sight before he lifted Storm with his very strength; empowered by the Berserker Rage that was fueled by his thoughts of having Storm be misused for such selfish purposes like these

Ignoring pain, ignoring the deafening screams of agony from Drayko and ignoring the fear of having to fight his own Skrill just as he along with the Knights had witnessed him and Toothless fight against each other; Bladehead focused solely, sightlessly and willingly on his beloved Storm as nothing else mattered to him the most than freeing him of these chains that bind him still. He loved his Skrill more than he could love the time he spent in his Forge as an whole. Storm struggled in resistance within the arms of Bladehead's Berserker Rage infused embrace as his scales became an source of firing webs of electrical firepower in all directions, the final shot before he had reached his limit had tore through the room; ripping into Bladehead as the Berserker Blacksmith of the Tribe carried him above his head and hauled him away from Drayko, who had looked up severely fried to the brink of death. As they came towards the balcony where Drago had retreated back to The Conqueror, Bladehead's skeleton flashed like strobe lights and bled out in the skull as they both gave off one final scream before the former jumped off from the balcony; the lightning crackling down to his flesh, into his armor and finally into his burning heart. Falling and landing into the large bucket of water down below where steam had risen from above, coming out as Bladehead collapsed to the floor and Storm loomed over his Rider; declaring vengeance on Drago for what he had done to not only Drayko and Bladehead, but to himself as well

Dagur the Deranged in the meantime had made his way to Windshear's bindings and broke them with the help of Shattermaster and Sleuther, whom the latter had wrapped around her with his tails to carry her; being too weakened to move an metallic muscle. But as they left the cell, he could only wonder what they were doing to his sister as she was nowhere to be found inside. It was only until the Razorwhip had picked up the scent of her Rider and led all three of them to the top of the tower, where they witnessed the scene before them unfold; and the sight of seeing Heather in such a state of being made his blood boil even worse than Bladehead's, but his rage was fueled by insanity and not by his unstable temper:

Heather had arrived onto the scene to find Drayko's arms pinned to the sides of the wall, lightning crackling all over his armor and still twitching from the pain; although less frequently as he struggled to stand up and free himself, to which Heather had done so for him as he dropped to the floor onto his knees. Having brought an bucket and damp washcloth to wipe away the blood and soothe the electrical burns, expression how she had regretted all of this from the beginning

"I didn't want this to happen..." She told him as she wiped off the blood from his mouth

"Do you have to apologize?" Drayko's horrible, guttural bloody mucus filled voice had asked; all while he kept the cold and introvertive tone all the way through, keeping his eyes closed at the sight of her state of being. Heather ignored the sound of his voice and replied with this:

"I did all of this myself when we first met each other, how could you still act like I've done all of you no wrong?" Drayko did not respond as Heather helped him up, turning his face away as she looked down on herself and realized why he given such response

"Nevermind the fact that I'm exposed in my undergarments, I'll find some new clothes later on. We need to get a move on, Windshear still needs my help" She held Drayko by the shoulder and started to breathe heavily and shorter, until he begun to let out an coughing storm of his own darkblood that not only stained Heather's bikini and ripped clothing; but also stained her face as this coughing frenzy had cleared up his voice and allowed him to speak much more clearly. Although he chose not to speak as they made left the tower and went down the steps, only to encounter an certain man with an Gronckle and Triple Stryke finishing off some Dragon Marauders; turning to face them both as Drayko left to find Toothless who was bound to be within the Prison, waiting for him. "Dagur?" Heather asked

"Nice to see you again sister, now let's leave" Dagur stated quickly as he began to approach the exit, although Heather stopped him

"Is that all you have the say after all this time?" She asked again

"We'll continue this reunion back at Draconia, alright?" Dagur stated as Heather nodded as they both made their way down to the exit, but she could've swore that she saw Drayko go off on his own to look for Toothless; he can't fight with those scars of his, but she is sure that Dagur will know what he was doing since he knew him more than she did

Outside of Darkheart Prison where Chainsmoke and Brimstone had been taking out the outer defenses of the prison fortress, burning the attackers to nothing but ashes to be blown across the Archipelago by the wind; the warriors of Bludvist's Army had done very little in their futile attempts to stop the rogue lava spewing Dragon from gaining the upper hand of triumph over them. The Flyers fared no better as their enslaved Singetails were taken out of the skies while the Trappers had done it their all to bring their new prize down to their clutches. Although the Volcanripper himself proved to be more than a simple challenge and threat as it burned down most of the fleet situated outside

HTTYD

Mikekolt was bathed in a heavy cascading rainfall of the Dragon Marauder's blood as he wielded their scimitar that allowed him to fire Dragon Root Arrows straight from the blade, he breathed heavily as his midnight black hair was drenched downwards while his chest was scathed in the months without being free of his ungodly and monstrous, relentless torturings. He growled as he slid down from the railings and made a run across to the exit, with the Dragon Hunters firing their Dragon Root Arrows at him under the command of Ryker

He had taken cover as the Hunters began using their Ballista to attack him, which had Mikekolt jump out of his hiding spot and giving out an Berserker Rage like roar as he jumped down and tackled an Hunter into the others; which they had started to dog-pile him. But Mikekolt smacked them all away and threw his scimitar to an Hunter, the impact had left him stunned before he mercilessly killed him one single punch to the skull. The rest he could not deal with as he ran off to where the exit was, but suddenly and without warning; an Marauder had ambushed him from the top of the hall and started to beat him while he held onto his back

He slammed his back against the wall and forced the Marauder to jump off, with Mikekolt taking an Gronckle Iron Sword from the ground and throwing it to pierce him through the chest; taking his scimitar as he continued running off, still breathing heavily as he placed the blade onto his back. But while he ran, he came into contact with the likes of an weakened Drayko Ryder who was going to the exit to find his Night Fury; Toothless. Mikekolt did not say a word as he held him on his shoulder and brought him to where he was heading to, going down the stairs and making it halfway across the catwalk as they were almost out of this hellish nightmare; but the shadowy figure had enough of this madness and threw an knife against Mikekolt's thigh, screaming in pain as he removed it and the shadowy figure revealed itself out of nowhere. Drayko looked up angrily and growled: "Bastard!"

"You thought that I would keep your identity safe from Berk, I had to risk revealing everything to get the Dragon Eye from you. Infiltrating into your former Tribe's world, years of building trust and behaving like I was some buffoonish fob that always kissed the boots of Stoick the Vast along with his scrawny and useless little heir to the throne; all in my pursuit of the one thing I cannot obtain myself to become the richest man who ever lived in the world: The King of Dragons" Traitor Johann, for he would now forever call him as the man who he had once shown respect even in the Hooligans Tribe; for he was apart of the Dragon Hunters all this time and revealed his true nature. Mikekolt brought out his Marauder's Scimitar and started to shorten his breaths as he came closer to them both

"Hand over the Dragon Eye Lens that Heather has given you, or you will suffer the fate of every merchant I took credit from before I killed them and sunk their ships into the seas; you do not want this fate from me..." Johann threatened as he brought out more of his infamous Throwing Knives

"I would rather die!" Drayko, regardless of his electrical pain from the blasting lightning streams from Storm had rushed forwards with whatever speed he had left and tackled Johann; getting into a struggle as Drayko headbutted him and fell off from the catwalk balcony, falling down to the other balcony below as it collapsed underneath them as well. Dagur and Heather had arrived on the scene with Toothless, who was dealing with the Marauders that Mikekolt had been dealing with before; as evidence by the bloody whip lashes on his scales

"You there! What happened?" Dagur asked Mikekolt

"Traitor Johann, he was apart of the Hunters this entire time; he betrayed us all" He responded as Dagur yelled in frustration

"Dammit! Alright just take Toothless with you and take to the skies, the Knights are ready to help take down the fleet outside with Scorpio; you'll know how he survived later, now go!" The Berserker Chieftain ordered as Mikekolt left with the Night Fury, mounting on and taking off to the skies to aid the Knights. Dagur and Heather looked below and made a jump to the bottom to aid Drayko against Johann

Drayko and Johann had fallen to the bottom of the Cavern below where there were many Dragon Hunter weapons situated all around, including an new and improved Catastrophic Tank as the previous ones that they dealt with were prototypes: now having Gronckle Iron armor plating with stronger missiles, faster weapons and even deadlier force as they looked much bigger than the previous ones. Johann proceeded to strike Drayko with his throwing knives, taking advantage of his weakened state as he was too weakened from the lightning blasts; static continuing to run all over him and making him twitch uncontrollably, although the darkblood that foamed from his mouth was not as severe as it was previously

His armor bled out and streamed downwards along with his sanity of wanting to live, he couldn't even fight with Inferno at all as he collapsed onto the floor; with Johann seeking this opportunity to finally have him killed, although he was not happy when Dagur's Axe had deflected the knife he threw. Dagur and Heather stood together against Johann as Drayko struggled to get up, now seeking retribution for Johann's betrayal; Heather took him back to the exit above while Dagur stayed behind to fight Johann

"The death of the new Berserker Chief, Savage means the death of your fractured Tribe" Johann insulted as he attempted to stab Dagur, who caught his arm and bent it backwards with an loud echoing crack

"Then prepare for your death Johann, you traitor!" He swung his Axe against his chest and deflect the knives thrown at him, sending them back as they harmlessly stabbed his neck and allowed him to send a Spartan Kick to one of the rocky walls; grabbing onto the edge and strainfully toppling it downwards onto Johann, where it seemingly crushed him underneath. However, he emerged from the rocks and retreated back to what's left of the fleet

As Heather got Drayko back to the exit with the help of Shattermaster and Sleuther, Mikekolt returned to the exit with Toothless as he touched down on the ground and jumped off to the wall; holding onto the window as he sat atop. The Knights reunited with Drayko to which Valka in particular was overjoyed to see him alive and Maria had hugged him, which he couldn't even respond at all; not because of his cold and introvertive ways, but because of those injuries he was suffering. Bladehead appeared carrying Storm on his back as the Skrill had quite the overload right there, now with all of them reunited with their Dragons; they all made their way to the front gates where Ryker had his arms crossed, guarding it alone with no other Hunters. The Grimborn had then warned them all

"This is your final warning, submit to your loss and surrender your Dragons or die in this prison as none of these Devils will miss you" He brought out both of his twin oxidized copper swords, ready to fight as he knew Drayko wouldn't comply to the former; knowing his stubborn nature

"How about you go to hell instead..." Drayko coughed up some blood before weakly getting off of Toothless and approaching him with his Birthmark glowing, his wounds being concealed by the blood of the Dragons and Inferno being ignited

Ryker only snarled as he rushed forwards against his opponent, with Drayko deflecting the sword swings and attempting to attack him; throwing him off to the side and bashing his head to the other side with his Shield as he was about to make his attack, although Ryker retaliated by parrying to counter with an double punch to the chest and an headbutt against his forehead

Drayko slammed Inferno down hard onto Ryker's twin swords, but the brute of an Dragon Hunter proceeded to stave in a kick to his right leg and slash it through; although there was no damage shown to his leg, blood had sprouted out and Drayko had collapsed onto his knee before grunting in pain

Taking further advantage of his weakened state in a duel where he is deemed victorious, Ryker charged forward and rammed him in the stomach; sending him flying against the wall, being stabbed by the overgrown vines that had him stuck. Before he would allow him to free himself, Ryker ripped him off the wall and proceeded to beat him to the ground; at least until Fishlegs had caught him in a chokehold with Shatterquake from behind, dragging him away so that Arson can heal his wounds. "I will not let you kill him!" Fishlegs decreed as Ryker threw him off

Raijah leaped forwards with his Phoenix Talons and swung his fiery claws all around, attempting to set him ablaze; with him being slashed from side to side as Ryker was starting to become burned, although he painfully caught his sharp claws and pulled him forwards to throw him off to the side. This allowed Maria to fire arrows that sailed through the air and stabbed into his body, with Raijah returning to slam him down to the ground before letting off an stream of flames against him; with Ryker being forced to use his swords to shield himself from any further burns

Afterwards he was then forced to face off against with the acid spewing executioner, Dragur who held his scythe in his hands and his acid sprayer in the other; spinning the former around to the sides as he swung it against him, using the serrated edges of his blades to gain the upperhand as he thought of an way to enrage his opponent. He ordered the Dragon Hunter Archers and Arbalists to fire upon his Changewing, Rose who had turned invisible to escape and using both his anger and love her; he slammed him against the wall but was now forced to deal with the traitorous Eret

"This is not between us Eret" Ryker declared

"Get your ass out of the damn way Ryker, that monster's mine to kill!" He held his own duel blades

While they both charged forwards and clashed against each other, Raedwit and Bladehead with a now recovered Storm flew out to aid Chainsmoke and Brimstone in burning down the rest of the fleet behind the gates. During this time Valka had grabbed an wooden crate and smashed it over Ryker, temporarily stunning him as Eret swung his right sword against his stomach and his left to the leg; with the Dragon Hunter recovering, only to be met with an smack to the face with Valka's hooked Staff

Frost activated his Trident "Snowblind" and created an icy fog of wind to blind Ryker before throwing it against his shoulder, letting his Snow Wraith: Blizzard to freeze the Hunter's legs to stop him from moving. Although he had smashed down on the ice to break some chunks out, Mikekolt threw his scimitar to Heather for her to use and fired off an Dragon Root Arrow against his stomach. "Dragon Root... you try to defeat me using the barbaric savage's weapons against me, I expected better from you Castlekroftservkhall" Ryker irritatingly told Mikekolt off as he continued to free himself from the ice

Out of nowhere however, Dagur jumped from the wall behind and threw his Axe against his back; taking it out as he slashed deeply into his skin, which defeated but not killed him as Ryker finally broke out and removed Snowblind from his shoulder. He collapsed onto the ground and backed up against the gates, at this point had Drayko breathing heavily and angrily with Inferno ignited; lowered by his side. His attention was drawn over to Fishlegs for a brief moment and provoked Drayko to come closer, which had his fierly blade at his neck; he then proceeded to reveal something that would anger and turn on what he thought was his friend

"You poor bastard, you didn't know did you? The Dragons have been hunted down to extinction by now, but they still roam the Island as we're using them for our training for new recruits; they're all being brought to us. Heh heh heh.. here you thought that he was your greatest ally and your best friend, think again Ryder. You have lost the war when it hasn't even begun..." That was all he had told him before tumbling out of the gates to leave Drayko angrily bellowing out in the truth

"You lying son of a bitch, liar of an bastard... Damn you Ryker. DAMN YOU!" He screamed out the last sentence, now overcome with the revelation

"What happened? What did he tell you?" Fishlegs asked in worry for his friend, but what happened next was not something he prepared for. Drayko who was now angered by the truth, had ran over and sent a flying kick the face before backhand slapping him against the ground; with an look of malevolence and betrayal written everywhere on his very face. Meatlug was frightened and the Dragons were angered, although none of the Knights understood the reason; not even Dagur and Heather knew as Fishlegs could hear the snarling breath looming over him

"It's true isn't it?! You and your damn family on Berk knew this whole god damn time!"

"I don't understand, what did he say?" He asked in fear for his life and the wrath of his friend

"You were a fuckin' descendant of the Dragon Hunters this whole god damn time! Because of YOUR Ancestor and the Loyal Order of Ingerman, you hunted down the Dramillions to the edge of extinction; over some damn training for new recruits!" Drayko picked up Shatterquake and held violently gripped it in his hands, with the sun going down in the sky and the wind blowing his hair under the fearsome image of the Knight before him; Fishlegs could only cower before him

Meatlug had rushed to his rescue but ultimately retreated as she met the unmasked face of Drayko, who removed it just to get her to back out of what was about to happen next. His breathing become more shorter and shorter until he strainfully held the War Hammer above himself and unexpectingly turned to throw it against the wall; horizontally straight and stuck without any effort involved. Returning his attention to Fishlegs, still snarling and growling like an angered territorial Dragon; he had gave out this order to him:

"It matters not if you didn't know, you deceived not only me but your own beloved Gronckle; you two are going to Dramillion Island and fix the sins that YOUR Ancestors made, now get the hell out of my sight" He calmly walked away and jumped onto Chainsmoke and Brimstone, whom Fishlegs had looked up and tried to speak

"Drayko... it wasn't my-"

"The sins of the past, ends now..." Drayko slightly turned to face him and gravely spoke out as he took off with Toothless following him, jumping into their pouch as he knew the reason behind his outrage. Leaving behind the Knights and leaving behind Fishlegs to pale, diving into depression as he discovered his true origin

"What have I done?" He collapsed onto his knees and looked down as Meatlug approached him, Dagur walked forward as he told this to him; now understanding his brother's anger

"Yes, it's true that you were apart of the Hunters; but it was one who was led under the leadership of an rather lazy name for him: Ingar Ingerman who was so ruthless to the Dramillions he hunted, they do not forget who is responsible for their scattered packs everywhere in the Archipelago. But it was one of the Hunters led under him that married an Berserker woman, which is the reason you are an descendant of our fractured Tribe" He explained calmly as Fishlegs mounted Meatlug, shedding a tear and flew off without a single word

"Let's go, he's bound to be at Draconia and if not; he's elsewhere in the Archipelago, and Mikekolt do you want to go back to Owl Gut Island? I can take you there" Maria offered

"As long as Chief Gort knows that I'm alive, I'll come looking for you at Draconia; I'm just not feeling like myself to day" Mikekolt nodded before speaking

"And thanks for the weapon, you can take back your sword; I'm more of an Axe person" Heather handed him back the Marauder's Scimitar

"Nah you need somethin' to defend yourself with, every weapon I pick up is expendable; even if I make a sword of my own then I'll continue to pick up another one, I'll find an new weapon to use and discard it if I find a better one. Adapting to whatever weapon I find, that's just how I go with" Mikekolt got onto Stormfly with Maria before taking off

Heather had looked back into the distance of the retreating Ingerman one last time, thinking about how Fishlegs was really upset before turning away; she just had to ask this question in her mind as well as her brother: "Oswald knew this whole time, didn't he?" She wondered as they all flew back to Draconia while Drago Bludvist and his Army retreated back to Mierviea Vde Rallie to plan an new counterattack

Drayko in the meantime had his eyes narrowed and his mind closed from any further thoughts concerning Fishlegs, he had gained very little satisfaction from this victory in rescuing the Knights from Darkheart Prison; but that did not mean he was unthankful for what he did to Ryker, as he declared to himself that he would pay for this, but Drago was going to pay even more and so was Grimmel. Every bastard in the Dragon Hunters will be engulfed in flames of Plasma as he watches them go from dust to ashes in the blink of his narrowed eyes

* * *

Who would've guessed that Fishlegs was not only a descendant of the Berserker Tribe, but also of their most hated enemies? Now the truth has been revealed and you now know what Grimmel the Grisly looks like, although he was NOT what either us all were expecting; he reminded me of an Illumination Entertainment villain in the Despictable Me franchise, and he still ended up being one of the most hated villains for who could ever forget the horrible sins he has commited against Hiccup and Toothless? Although he has met his fate by drowning in the seas, his fate here in this Trilogy is even WORSE; but you'll know how he will die when the time comes, I assure you that

Vopiscus Captio on the other hand comes from the future story that I've talked about before: "Knights of the Dragon Riders: Crusaders of the 5th Age" as he is the Main Antagonist in that story, although Athena is an secondary antagonist due to her malevolence caused by her rivalry between her and her brother Ares. I'm actually writing down an Preview for it like I did with Vengeance on Primal Twilight, although until Drayko's revenge against Stoick is completed; I can't show you what he looks like in the future as I've still got this Story to finish writing

Another thing is that at least you know what the Dragon Marauders look like now, I've taken inspiration from an game called: Jak 3 as many players moved onto that game rather than beating Jak II since that game is fucking hard as shit, but I've managed to beat it so there's that. In the former I made it up the Red Gun Course and I couldn't figure out how to beat it, I wanted to see more of the game and I also made it to the Seal Piece in the Slums which is VERY infamous for the reason why many players skip to the third game. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I've gotten so many thoughts in mind that I just have to write them down during when I'm rewriting the chapters for stories that I took down, just to make them better for all of you readers. One of the ideas happened to be the Egyptian's own flight suits which consisted of this: seventeen feathered wings with two rows, top row being an earth blue color and bottom being an beige tan; having metallic gold hiyrogliphics and designs with lipstick red outlines. Oh and they also include an Hawk shaped nemes helmet with an beak and black eyes surrounded in gold markings, I call it the "Wings of Horus" based on the God of the Sky with his eye being an symbol for action, protection, sacrifice, healing, restoration and War itself. So yes, Horus can be considered an God of War; like Montu himself


	25. Chapter 25:Dramillion Legacy

Had I known that Oswald would've been aware of his descent being among the Dragon Hunters, I would've not have blamed myself for betraying the Knight's trust; especially Drayko's as I do not think I can repair his trust he given to me, but I don't think he trusted me to begin with. I was only acting like a spy for the Berserker Tribe in the Hunters, but please don't tell him that I said any of this...

-Heather

(A/N: Based on the Loyal Order of Ingerman from Race to the Edge, Season 6. Drayko is not seen but he is mentioned more than once, so consider this an little breath of relief as I shift the focus onto Fishlegs with some thoughts being given by the Knights and what they're doing now at Draconia. Speaking of which I've been thinking about an projectile bioweapon that uses Dragon Firepower to use, as it fires off multiple ricochet blasts; although this is very reminiscent of Devil May Cry 1 and 2's Nightmare Beta and Gamma respectively, so I'll save that for Vengeance on Primal Twilight. Enjoy!)

In the first minute he had been with the Knights, he felt like he was the Dragon Knowledge Master and Boulder Class specialist for the School of Dragons built by the very same man whom he owed more than a single debt to; the next? He had discovered the horrifying truth about who he really was, but the reaction from Drayko was what had haunted him in his mind. The way he responded to him, the way he looked like and the way he had his own weapon in his hands; appearing as though he might murder him for being an descendant of an Tribe even he hated for what they did to his beloved Meatlug, the same weapon he was gifted when Red Death stood as their enemy at the time

Such thoughts of the recent events that followed left him to question if it was really his fault that the shadow of extinction followed the Dramillions everywhere they flew and lived their lives at the Islands they made their nests upon; questioning the very thought of having to bear the spilt blood of the Dragons on his hands. They were no hostile threats as it was true he killed some of them, but it was for the reason of defense and for there were no reasoning as they all showed resistance to Drayko; but any of it they directly offered to him in his face, they were dealt mercilessly. It was just too horrible to think that he was the very same person to shame his own family name, if Berk would find out the truth of who he was; then they would make alliances with the same Tribe who not only hurt his beloved Gronckle and his best friend Drayko, but would also hurt his love interest

From the first sight of how he met her, he was quite embarrassed to be around her to say the least; but this did not stop him from telling him about his friend's issues and past he dared not to speak about to the others, giving her the thought of what kind of hell there was on Berk and how she could now imagine the life he had lived. But the way that he angrily assaulted and screamed at him, even telling Heather that he had no say in stopping him from fighting Toothless who was unwillingly controlled by the Black King; the former when she was standing right before the sight of him doing such thing. He had wondered to himself if that he would stand up to the Teens much earlier in the years for Hiccup, he'd be able to enjoy riding with him along with the rest of Berk; but at the sacrifice of knowing such people like Raedwit, Maria, Bladehead, Raijah, Dragur and Arson

Meatlug cooed sorrowfully to her Rider whom she had also nuzzled him, giving Fishlegs even the shallowest shard of hope that he would be forgiven of his ancestor's sins that they have committed against the Dramillions; but had he known that he would be wrong, then he would've had to sneak out of their sight onto the Island and make their way to the Dragon Hunter Recruitment Academy. Looking back on Berk for a moment, he thought to himself that this Island would suit Snotlout as he was willing to become an Dragon Hunter and rip the very fleshy scales off the Dragons for his own armor; the others would do the same, although they would kill the ones who were raiding their Village

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew across the seas as her wings although little had carried her and her Rider through the air with the twilight of the sky deepening into an dusk orange color, the waves lapped from up to down in a perfect relaxing rhythm; from there stood the land before them. Dramillion Island, the place of his doom and grave for he could not learn to forgive himself of the sins that his ancestor had cursed him to live with. It was rocky and abundant with many trees and plants like most Islands within the Archipelago; streams with at least a single waterfall with loose sheep on the Island, equipped with everything that the Dramillions needed to inhabit such place. But unfortunately for those who lived here, the Loyal Order of the Ingermans had an campsite where the Dragon Hunter Recruitment Academy lied; being with an large house where the leader, Cleve had stayed to make sure these Dramillions were hunted down just like the Night Furies here in the Archipelago as he had an alliance with Grimmel the Grisly

The sins of the ancient past were strong within the range they came in, but the Dramillions who resided here on their home were ready for the arrival of an Ingerman that came anywhere close to their homeland; they all watched as they saw Fishlegs and Meatlug come close and because of this, they had assumed that the Gronckle was forced to be a slave to fly him here to their Island. But the Titan Wing Dramillion had different views and did not see Meatlug being forced to do such act, she was more friendly towards him and because of this; she too was considered no different that the Ingerman who rode her, he could care very little of less about if he harmed her. On his command, the Dramillions opened fire upon them

Several different types of Dragon Firepower had been sent towards their direction, forcing Fishlegs and Meatlug to dodge the incoming blasts as he knew these Dragons were capable of copying many fire types. Although both of them knew that she was slow when it came to flying, she was quite adept at dodging through the air as they descended and flew downwards towards the Island. But the Titan Wing Dramillion was going to have it and thus, fired off an Plasma Bolt with two others firing off an Rumblehorn Missile and an deadly Whispering Death ring of flames towards them; which had caused them to be combined into one deadly projectile, both fast and lethal enough so that they would crash into the very solid earth. They will both be judged for what he had done long ago

"Lost control on the Gronckle, we're going down!" Fishlegs thought as he and Meatlug were shot out of the sky by their unknown attackers; revealing themselves to be Dramillions who were ready for his arrival and judgement for what he did, regardless if it was his ancestor who was responsible. Meatlug's tail was smoking and the Titan Wing led his own to where they'll crash towards, with them running in their leader's direction as he was only one without an manacle

The trail of smoke flew across the skies as they both became a blinding flash of light, ending with an large booming impact as clouds of dirt were sent backwards; blowing away as the smoldering fire and smoke have filled the very small dent of the impact crater, Fishlegs had crawled out with him carrying Meatlug's injured body as that Plasma Bolt really put an staving dent in her. Grimy with smoldering and burning ashes, streaming down with some blood from his forehead; he was met with the Dramillions who came running to see the sight before them, although Fishlegs noticed that their tails all had oxidized copper manacles that appeared to stop them from flying off

Before they could start screaming, roaring and screeching at him; Fishlegs took Meatlug's injured body with him as he ran off, out of their sight and towards some cover as he didn't want to face them alone. The Dramillions thought otherwise and their eyes only slightly softened as this Ingerman appeared to be more of an pacificial one, but that retreat only meant that was planning something for them; and they'll be prepared as they decided to tail him from behind without their presence being seen, but still there was just something very familiar about the scent he carried on him. Something forbidden, something that told him that he was an ally to the Legendary Dragon Rider; if he truly was real as they only heard stories about him, never seeing him in person

The Titan Wing Dramillion would have nothing of it as he wanted to get rid of this Dragon Hunter of Ingar as soon as possible, but even his curiosity did not go unpeaked as he first wanted to study him behind the shadows of their Island

Fishlegs stopped for nothing as he carried his Gronckle on in front of his arms, gathering quite some strength to be able to lift someone like her was impressive; but as soon as they reached the waterfall of the Island, he had to stop and rest as Meatlug sluggishly made her way over to his side. She nuzzled against him as he looked down on himself, looking at his very grimy and bloodied hands as he could imagine himself being a Dragon Hunter; albeit would be ashamed for what kind of monster he had become, feeling nothing but the guilt of being an descendant of someone so ruthless and being responsible for hunting down these magnificent species to the edge of extinction

"By the Gods, what I have become...?" He silently asked himself, continuing to mope in despair for he was losing hope for redeeming himself to them; feeling like a cursed prince doomed to remain a beast thanks to being spoiled, selfish and unkind to a beggar who offered him a rose in return for shelter; but was truly an enchantress who saw that there was no love in his heart

He feared for his return to Draconia that he would be exiled and executed for being apart of the Dragon Hunters in the ancient past, because of what Ingar Ingerman had done; he decided it was best to disown him for he was no longer apart of his family, to which Meatlug agreed that he had made the right choice. Coming up closer to her Rider as they watched the waterfall, the Dramillions who watched from behind decided to get a much closer look without showing themselves to them; before seeing him remove his helmet and throwing it to the ground, could this mean that he would dishonor his own ancestor? Was he really that ashamed of being an Ingerman? But it is possible for them to warm up to an Dragon Hunter like him? One of the Dramillions had decided to return to the Titan Wing to inform him of what this Hunter did, hopefully he would understand

However, the Dramillion did not return after a long while; they scattered off to find their missing comrade, if the Dragon Hunters did not take the life of one of their own that is..

For as long as they remained here on Dramillion Island where Fishlegs continued to withdraw himself further from the others in shame, Meatlug had done her best to soften him; but the very truth had stained his mind, freeze his own blood and silenced his family's name. Moping around in the Cave that he resided in and secluding himself away even further, having the boy hide himself from the sights of those who would appear to investigate this Cave; not wanting to face their wrath as Meatlug continued to recuperate from those injuries she suffered upon arriving

But as the evening sun had begun to set below the horizon, an cry was heard throughout the Forest and Fishlegs immediately looked up at the sound; if this could be an Dramillion in trouble, then he might as well do his best to save him as it would not change their damn minds regardless. They'll assume that he was responsible like every other thing that Ingar has done to them, oh but wait that's right; Ingar is not his ancestor anymore, he's no descendant of the Dragon Hunters. Neither will he ever choose to be one as he would rather keep his Berserker ancestry. He got up from the waterfall and went off to search for the source of the cry he heard

He made his way through the woods and climbed over some of the rocks to come across an trail of blood, and doing what Eret would do such as tracking down this injured Dramillion; he followed the path as his mind was clouded by what consequences would await him should he be caught in the act at the wrong place and wrong time. Coming across to an clearing where the injured Dragon was as some Dragon Hunter recruits were walking towards it with their weapons armed. He would not let them kill a defenseless Dragon who is wounded and left to die, thus he came out of the bushes and brought out his War Hammer as he came rushing towards the recruits to fight them off

He swung his Hammer to the left side as the powerful impact met at the skull of the Hunter, shattering it as he fell to the floor with an bleeding hemorrhage thanks to the impact while the other one was also sent to the floor; but Fishlegs swung his weapon downwards onto the back and did so multiple times before ending it all with an powerful crunch that truly shattered his bones. Emerging victorious as he turned to the Dramillion who witnessed everything before him, he also saw Fishlegs take his helmet off and try to destroy it as a sign of wanting to help him; at least until Meatlug helped him in destroying it, to which he then threw his Hammer to his Gronckle and approached the wounded Dragon

The Dramillion before him looked up as he approached, plopping it's head towards the ground as it knew that he was defeated; if he would be killed by an Ingerman who would use his bare hands, he'll be killed by his own terms and with his guts. But Fishlegs had only bent down to it's fallen body and examined him, stroking it's wounded scales before it's tail was investigated by him; he wondered if this Dragon Hunter was going to cut off his tail instead, just so he'll bleed out by the time his pack members find him. He was trying to save his own pack but ended up being wounded by the new recruits, especially that Jorgenson person. He had an royal blue color with some midnight blue stripings, sporting an pearl white to silver underbelly with chilli red scales patterned on it's body

"Tranchant, you still have enough strength for an magnesium stream? I have an idea to deal with these manacles" Fishlegs asked the now named Dramillion

Tranchant responded by firing off the Nadder's magnesium stream towards it's binding, with Fishlegs giving the order to fire off an magma blast that ultimately ended up destroying it; freeing his tail and allowing him to take flight once more, however Fishlegs quickly left with Meatlug as he didn't want to face his wrath. But Tranchant bore no will of hatred towards the Ingerman boy, the Dramillion instead followed him back to his cave; with him knowing that the others were watching him the entire time as they now know how to free themselves of their manacles

Once Fishlegs had returned to the safe haven for both himself and Meatlug, he had hoped that they were not being followed; but it looked like that he was wrong as he turned to see that Tranchant had taken this time to go ahead and visit him at this haven. He had begun to think and worry about that the others would not take this act of friendliness towards one of their own, being that they would believe that he was kidnapping one of their own and their wrath would rain down upon him soon. Tranchant had sensed this boy's worry and cooed to him, wanting to make him feel a little bit better than before as he felt more confident in himself; but the pain would not go away as the Titan Wing ordered the others to plan this trap for the Ingerman Boy

On the Titan Wing's command, the Dramillions proceeded to attack the cave in order to bring him out to face their judgement towards him; using several diffrent fire types to blast the cave, which had Fishlegs bringing both Meatlug and Tranchant out with him to confront them all. That was when they all attacked him by not only using the same tactic they did to lure him outside but they also came swooping down to attack him head on, forcing him to use his War Hammer against them in self defense; especially as he kept yelling out to them: "I don't want to fight you, Ingar Ingerman is not apart of my family anymore after what he did to you!" He yelled at them angrily as his demands fell on deaf ears, once again with his confidence being lost and replaced with not only tears that streamed down his face and begging for them to stand down; they did stop as the Titan Wing appeared before him thanks to it's camo ability, screeching at him as he stood his ground

"That's enough! I don't want to hurt any of you!" He knew Dragonese as all of the Knights have learned the language for their bonds with their Dragons to become just as powerful and unbreakable as Drayko and Toothless' bond has become

The Titan Wing had refused as the others snarled and roared at him, questioning for what reason would ever want to not kill someone of the Loyal Order of the Ingerman; to which Fishlegs had responded with this

"Because I want to put a end to Ingar's legacy!" He screamed back at them

The Dramillions had responded with an open sense of arrogance in him, wanting to destroy something that he had created in the first place; but nevertheless wondering how he would destroy such group that he would rather dishonor than accept what he is, now seeing him as someone who can't take even the slightest of responsibility for his actions. The Titan Wing would have none of this bullshit from the now lying Ingerman as he continued to screech at him, with the boy screaming back at him to stop; but when the Titan Wing had fired off an Deathgripper's highly acid burst against Meatlug, although Fishlegs had taken the hit using an treelog to block the attack. Standing in front of her as he declared

"Don you hurt her, you Devil!" Fishlegs screamed back at the Titan Wing, to which the Dramillions had snarled viciously at what the Ingerman had called them all in front of their faces

Devil or not, Fishlegs would not let them hurt Meatlug nor would they let them torment him at all; let alone an flock of survivors as he now stood against them. Once again thanks to the Dragonese language he learned from Ru, the Titan Wing had told him it ain't fair to take out his own hypocritical rage out on them because he started and drove them all to down to the brink of extinction in the first god damn place; sins of his ancestors or not. At this point, Fishlegs could not convince them that he was not one of the Hunters; instead screaming in front of his face as he ran off afterwards, saying that none of them know anything about him. Leaving their sight with Meatlug and Tranchant following behind, tears falling harder than before in his frustration before the soft earth within the Forests. Eventually finding his head down in front of the waterfall, standing as he told them both

"Meatlug, Tranchant... I want you to leave the Island" Fishlegs told them both as Meatlug cooed sorrowfully at him

" _You wouldn't_..." He heard her voice tell him, but only turned to face her

"Look at me, this is all that I've become now. I tried to change things for the better as that was what Drayko wanted me to do, but I was only fooling myself; lying to myself that I can't be anymore different than what what that disgraced Ingar wanted me to become. I'll always be an Dragon Hunter, so I should live like one; being tormented by them and with no one by me, alone. If it's how every one of these Dramillions feel, who am I to blame them?" He then looked up at his own arms, hallucinating that they were stained in the darkblood of the Dragons he slain

"This was my curse, my punishment for hunting them down and being incapable of giving mercy to any Dragon here on this Island. Then there was you, the one who saw through the fog of lies as I will never cast my memories of Meatlug aside or the short moments of time I spent with you Tranchant. I'm staying behind and fixing the sins I've committed against everyone here, consider this my final evil act as an descendant of an Dragon Hunter. Goodbye, Meatlug" He walked away from the two overcome with despair in his heart, not wanting for them to stay here any longer as he believed nothing could be changed from the past of his disowned ancestor

An red Dramillion hatchling came across in his path and cooed softly at his side, but Fishlegs did not turn his head to face the young lad; instead telling him this: "Keep your sympathy, no one can forgive the treachery I've done against your kind" He continued walking off along the path, leaving the hatchling behind to whimper at him; as if he knew how he felt about what he was feeling, despair

But while Fishlegs went off alone to fix the sins that Ingar Ingerman had caused for him to be tormented by, the Knights all had their thoughts about what had happened before; here are the thoughts given by them:

HTTYD

Maria was taking out her anger on the targets that she was practicing with, but she was more than just that. How could someone like him be so cold hearted against somebody who didn't know his ancestors was apart of the Dragon Hunters? For someone who could be so cold and introvertive in this journey to stop Drago Bludvist, he had quite the enraged temper as it was one of things that an Hooligan named Mulch used to say: "It's always the silent ones who snap the loudest" He looked like he wanted to kill him but thankfully he didn't, the fact that he was acting like a dick at times had her more curious than angry; did that night on the ship give him trouble to trust people like Heather for example? All of this plagued her mind as she took a break with Stormfly soothing her worries, at least it was nice to have her Nadder back and at least now the hell in Darkheart Prison was over. She breathed one out and continued to work out her intent to understand Drayko's current outrage more clearly and better

Raedwit was no better as he was even worse than Maria, though he was more angry at Ryker Grimborn for clouding his mind of such lies; trying to anger and make his own friend turn against Fishlegs while he got away with it. Right now at this moment he was in his room, working on an new firearm projectile that was based off the Demons they've been fighting off thanks to Blight: It was supposed to be based on an molten two headed bat demon that drips with thick black steaming sludge. Although he eventually took a break and went to comfort Vixen as he kept her hidden from the eyes of the Hunters and taken care of. He could imagine her suffering nightmares after seeing the angriest side of her owner, but never again will he let Drayko be bombarded with the lies of the Hunters; the next time he encounters them and tries to pump him with their bullshit, they will face his true wrath

It was Raijah who remained the most silent on the subject and followed in Maria's way to work out his frustrations by striking violently against the dummy, but that did not help in the slightest of trying to figure out and burn the very thought of what went wrong back at Darkheart Prison; having a leader scream at somebody so innocent, but it was the fact that Fishlegs was being screamed at for being an Dragon Hunter in the past. It was for the fact that he would lie about not being one, if he gotten anywhere near him or Hookfang then he would've ripped him a new asshole before burning him to the ashes; just so he can take his remains and have them blow all over the deserts of Saudi Arabia, or at least douse him in cold water and hurt him so more just to punish him. Like Raedwit he was more concerned with dealing against the Hunters and those who would reveal the truth to Drayko like that, but for him it was rather about punishing them as both him and Fishlegs would've returned here by now and dealt with some things first together

Valka just didn't know what to think anymore as Cloudjumper stood by her side, holding her with his wings to make sure she's been soothed of what was bothering her the most; she was mostly concerned about how upset they both were, both angrily and fearfully. It wasn't something that they would deserve to be ashamed of, he may have been an descendant of the Hunters but that wasn't the point. He was not destined to be like his horrible ancestor, Ingar Ingerman; he was meant to be his own independent person as he alone controls his destiny; no one may use him like a puppet of their own, not even an delusional proclaimed Dragon God like Drago Bludvist may use him like a puppet. She calmed down for the time being and decided against talking to her son, knowing that he would not want to hear anything from her as he's been treated like shit enough; he's too focused on having Drago be murdered

Eret did not seem to be the least surprised that he knew about who Fishlegs was, Drago himself knew it from the start as he was once his most trusted Trapper; but that bastard's gonna have a dent in his skull when he's through with him. It's true that Drayko wants to kill him for what he did to Toothless and he understands that, but he's pissed off too for betraying him after Valka had gotten away with the captured Flightmare who now rests with Valka at the stables; where the School of Dragons is located, although he's quite torn in between blaming Ryker Grimborn for telling an emotionally unstable man or for calling Drayko out for being a dick. He just doesn't know which decision is right at all

Dragur the Executioner appeared to be the most calm about this situation at hand, but that was only because he would rather not be involved in the affairs of others. Rose can feel that he was supposed to be happy no one hurt her, but he wasn't even in the slightest bit happy at all. She knew that her Rider was confused and didn't understand what was happening at all, experiencing it all in his helmet's vision; but he didn't want to expose his face to anyone at all, so there's that justifiable excuse

Bladehead was very highly slim on control over his infuriation in his career as an Blacksmith before he would launch into an unstable Berserker Rage, tearing the hell out of his own smithery; to which unfortunately that he was what he had done just now. He threw over his table and began to trash the whole room all while he roared in his rage, letting out an bellowing scream throughout the whole Main Hall; with General Scorpio having to lead the New Riders away, even the Timberjack and Snaptrapper Rider away from the chaos. According to Dagur as they learned the hard way long ago, nobody wants to be in his smithery when he is angry; not even the most fearless could stand in his face before becoming a fleeing coward, not even a Viking like Fearless Finn Hofferson. But he was not afraid of him, he was just being cautious whenever he was around him; it's just that he ain't warning no one about his unstable condition when it comes to insulting his work, because they do not leave his smithery alive if they would dare do so according the rumors spread about through the Archipelago

Arson was checking out the medical stuff about Drayko's condition and Fishleg's wound, speculating that it was an Sudden Onset Aggression (SOA)/Avalance of Rage syndrome seeing that he had literally put a real dent to Fishleg's face after kicking him and landed a nasty slap on his cheek. He was examining Drayko's X-Ray and trying to investigate what had went wrong in his mental brain capacity, he was sure that there was something about him that caused him to be unstable from the inside; the memories on Captain Lech's ship clearly must have broken him more than it had him scarred from the inside, like an nightmare that continued to haunt him and drive him further into madness. But he does not seem to be bothered by it, as if he was trying to keep his mind occupied on other matters that need his attention

Frost on the other hand was helping out Arson create a ice pack for Fishlegs and having Blizzard help him out with the burns, slash marks, stab marks and filth of the Knights who were tortured within Darkheart Prison. Taking note on how cold Drayko was within, yet he showed signs of going off to the edge of suicide just to take back Toothless from Drago's control over him; just to show how much he cared about him just like how he cared about his wife, the only one who could warm him without trying to kill him with his severe heat intolerance. He showed some regret about his first impression to the Knights, being an very cold bastard who just wanted Aurora back; no one else but her as he could not imagine a life without her. Thanks to that deathly disease and the final moments he spent with her, his fears were calmed and no longer was he ever going to have to worry as Jokrel was dead. Now he can truly be free, although it would be quite lonely without her around; but he has since gotten quite used to this loneliness thanks to Blizzard, at least he's here with him to keep his heart warm enough to make sure he's not too lonesome

At long last there was Heather who just so happened to be the worst offender of them all, feeling the most sympathy for her friend who was starting to feel very affectionate towards her; it was true that she was more into the intelligent rather than the macho Vikings like "Snotbitch" whom Drayko referred him to as, which was justifiable since he talked very negatively about him. Fishlegs was both cute and funny, Drayko simply supported them in secrecy and he had no issue with them sharing their feelings; but the latter though... she knew how cold and depressed he was no thanks to Captain Lech wanting him to make the Dragons feast, just to turn them into cannibals which made her disgusted and relieved that she never met such man in her travels and raids with Windshear. But that was over seven to eight months ago, the latter being a long time as Drayko was bound to be in the state that he was now; things have changed and she would've assumed that he would be much wiser. Well he was definitely wiser, but he was also colder, darker and he looked more tired than before. She regretted the day that she tried to break up the fight between him and Toothless under Drago's control, she admired him for being one of the cutest looking Dragons among the Archipelago but that's just her; anyways, she felt like this was her responsibility and she betrayed them all with the trust that was given to her

Wanting to seek out the moment to redeem herself for what she supposedly done against the Knights as a whole, she exited out of the Main Hall with Windshear following behind; walking down the steps as she mounted onto her Razorwhip and told her: "Let's go girl, it may not be too late to help him out" Windshear nodded and took off from the skies, with her brother Dagur watching from behind as he looked on with both Shattermaster and Sleuther by both of his sides; knowing what she was doing

HTTYD

Fishlegs had sat down and had his head buried into his arms with his legs spreaded out, thinking about his previous life and how he was never able to help Hiccup due to the fear of being mistreated like him; he had come a long way since then and would give up his Tribe and Family to protect him, having no interest in honoring the name but instead wanting to spread the distaste over Ingar Ingerman for what he had done. He was not meant to be an Dragon Hunter, and he was not even one to begin with back on Berk. He was an Dragon Rider at heart, one who would defend those who lived peacefully on the Islands without having the need to attack others; slay those who were hostile and unsavable as they cannot be reasoned with and sacrifice what was needed to keep them from further harm, if he ever saw an Deathgripper then he would most definitely be on the case of who he would find out if it was being forced in control against their will. If he only knew that he was right about what Grimmel does to his Deathgrippers

The sound of struggles coming from below had interrupted his thoughts and had Fishlegs look down from below the cliff to find some of the New Recruits of the Dragon Hunters forcing the manacled Dramillions inside the oxidized copper cages. "Get in there you Devil!" The leader known as Cleve shouted. Fishlegs shook his head and slid down the stone wall to have a word with him, approaching the Dragon Hunter as he turned to face him. Cleve had an dark pickle green tunic with an berry red vest, sporting an open faced tri-spiked leather sided helmet; having the built upperbody like all Hunters, with the same berry red kilt around his waist to the sides

"Who the hell are you?" Cleve asked sarcastically, crossing his arms

"Release the Dramillions right away!" Fishlegs demanded

"The hell I will and I assume YOU want to join them?" Cleve refused and taunted him, Fishlegs only growled and spun Shatterquake over his head before slamming it to the ground to imitate him

"Release them now, by order of Fishlegs of the Ingerman Family!" He revealed the Berserker Amulet he wore and signified his relation with the Hunters and Berserkers, Cleve only got angry and spat in his eye

"You might as well compare yourself to the almighty Thor and Lord Odin themselves, Ingar Ingerman should be ashamed of you; now get out of my sight or I will have you tied to a chair where you'll watch us feast on the Devils like true Ingermans!"

"You cannibals!" Fishlegs gripped his War Hammer, threatening to strike him down

While the two were heating up in their argument back and forth from each other, the Dramillions took this time to escape into the Forest where Tranchant flew towards them; showing his tactic for destroying the manacles on their tails, thanks to him they were able to adapt to using the tactic for the others who were still trapped and regain their freedom. Now it was time to begin the revolting uprising against the Dragon Hunter Recruitment Academy and reverse the Legacy of the Ingermans once and for all. They started out by taking care of their other brethren before gathering up the rest and heading to the command of the Titan Wing Dramillion before them, in the meantime Fishleg's and Cleve's argument became worse overtime

"You are pushing me to my limits, GET OUT!" He shouted

"How about you get out of my face!" Fishlegs shouted back. Cleve saw nothing but red in his face as his pressuring, boiling point had broken through; no longer able to keep his cool as he turned to the Hunters and demanded them by giving this order to him

"Hunters! Archers, kill him! I want him dead, get him out of my sight now!" The Archers and Arbalists loaded their weapons before firing away at not Fishlegs, but at the sudden attack of the Dramillion uprising that was formed as they began to rain chaos upon the campsite. Cleve was caught off guard about this and turned to Fishlegs as Tranchant landed behind him along with Meatlug

"You have underestimated the Dramillions for the last time Cleve, Ingar Ingerman will never again be my ancestor and his legacy ends now. You will not touch him nor her at all!" He swung his hand to the side, having Meatlug and Tranchant stand back while secretly giving them the order to destroy the statue of his disowned ancestor

"None of it matters if you're an Ingerman, I do not take orders from a dishonorable member of his family like you!" He came rushing forwards with his Axe in hand to swing against Shatterquake, being deflected in the process with Fishlegs swinging it against his forehead to send him backwards

The other Dramillions had laid waste to the campsite, raining down the combined firepower of various Dragons; including the Night Fury with it's unmatchable and deadly Plasma Bolts as everything set ablaze, with Tranchant and Meatlug targeting the statue of Ingar Ingerman as they began to fire towards it. Blowing it up and bursting into flames as it finally exploded, the head becoming pieces of all that was and the Axe that was wielded spun into the air; with Tranchant aiding his fellow allies to help out Fishlegs. The Titan Wing only shook it's head at Fishlegs fighting their main enemy, still refusing to accept responsibility and to admit his part in hunting them down; just as stubborn as Ingar was ruthless with no passion in his heart

As the Dramillion Revolt led on to the destruction of the campsite, Fishlegs and Cleve dueled fiercely and furiously from within their hearts; one of ruthlessness and now compassion with the other of intelligence and kindness towards the Dragons, two forces for whom the former had the upperhand and was on the winning side for the fate of the Dramillions who were on the edge of extinction. Fishlegs swung Shatterquake to the sides in order to deflect Cleve's Axe swings, countering them with the power that the War Hammer possessed as he struck against his knee; collapsing it on the inside as he began to whimper in pain

Fishlegs ran up to his injured opponent and swung his War Hammer upwards against his chin, launching himself up as well before slamming him down towards the Island; all while he grabbed onto the handle of the Giant Axe of Ingar Ingerman to throw down towards him, being caught by Meatlug while the weapon came down fast; striking both of his legs and his left arm as it struck the ground, leaving him to crawl back inside the lodge to pray to the man whom he treated like an deity

"Ingar, answer to me in my most desperate time; please, I beg of you!" He begged for mercy, bleeding out in pain as he could no longer feel the warmth in his skin; but instead having the cold chill of Hellheim blow right past him like a breeze in the wind

With the aid of his beloved Meatlug and his new Dramillion friend known as Tranchant along with the others, they all opened fire upon the lodge where Cleve had taken cover in; setting it ablaze and burning it to the ground as they collapsed the very foundation from within; ultimately crushing the fading and bleeding life of Cleve with his last breath, cursing Fishlegs for dishonoring his own family name. The doors came crashing down and the wood burned to characoal, snapping into deadly sharp splinters that came flying into pieces and the rocks came sliding down from the mountain were triggered by the revolt; all on the command of the boy who had reversed his legacy, a path that will never again be followed down upon

Although the day seemed to be saved and the Dramillions have been freed as they would thrive again, the same cannot be spoken for the Titan Wing who was heavily injured during the attack and because of his stubbornness; he fired off one final blast towards Fishlegs, who was struck off of Meatlug before falling to the ground. Hitting the earth and having the Dramillions stand in front of him as if they were defending him against the Titan Wing, snarling against him as it was him who had given back their freedom and saved their lives; it was not going to end like this, there was a task that had be done firsthand

Fishlegs stood up using his Shatterquake as both Meatlug and Tranchant supported him, walking towards the Titan Wing with a limp in his leg; as the stubborn Dramillion continued to refuse his company, with the Ingerman defiantly standing up for himself against him. It growled one last time before submitting to him, having no strength left to fight back as he got down to examine his wounds

"I will never again let another ancestor lead you to the edge of extinction. No more suffering, no more pain and no more endless nights of hiding in the shadows; you are free now" He told him calmly as the Titan Wing closed his eyes to rest before Fishlegs turned to face the others

"Take him to Caldera Cay, Mala will take care of him with her life; I trust you'll do the right thing" Fishlegs told the others who nodded and proceeded to fly off, carrying their leader in their talons as the rest of them gathered around Fishlegs who had approached Meatlug. She and Tranchant cooed at him as he asked himself of how could he ever ask them both to leave him by himself, all in his despair of trying to reverse an legacy that Ingar would never again rebuild. The red Dramillion from earlier had also comforted him as Tranchant decided to adopt him as his son, knowing that the others had forgiven him after the heroic acts he had done for them

"You were right the whole time, the only thing that matters now is that the Hunters will never again be able to recruit the others for their schemes; you'll all thrive again just like the Night Furies, they will never be extinct just like you. After all, Grimmel overestimates himself"

With the task now completed and the redemption now earned, Fishlegs only found it appropriate if he shared his dance with Meatlug in the ruins of the Dragon Hunter Recruitment Academy campsite; unaware of Heather watching from above and smiling at the sight, nobody could ever get in between the bond of him and his Gronckle. An Hunter and Berserker descendant who has reversed his ancestor's legacy and an Dragon who acts like an princess in his stories; with her Razorwhip by her side atop of the cliff, they both watched on the two as the sun began setting down. Thus, creating what shall be known as a one of a kind bestseller by Fishlegs Ingerman about how a man can reverse a sin by their ancestors for the sake of an Dragon species that was driven to the edge of extinction; aiding the survivors to destroy the ones who made him suffer the wrath and distrust that was given to him, regardless of wanting to help them thrive again

This story would be known as none other than: The Dramillion Legacy...

* * *

Think of this as a metaphor for how one man can change history within the past to heal the old wounds, this was at least a happy ending for Fishlegs, Meatlug and Tranchant as all of the Dramillions who were imprisoned on their own native Dramillion Island are now all freed; better stay tuned for more Chapters like these as the next one is focused all on Speedy, because I'm sure you loved him and would've loved to see him more in Race to the Edge. The Alpha Stinger will fall and an new one will rise with the help of Drayko, Toothless and the Volcanripper known as Chainsmoke and Brimstone. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I was really hoping to finish this Chapter since I can't move onto the others without finishing this one, this forces me to cut out pieces of the Chapter and paste them on an a document so that I can save them. This is hell on my time and it's tedious as fuck because you know what it feels like, you've all done it before just so you'll have less to write if you're posting some pieces onto the document you're posting for the Chapter of your story and one shot. I really need to stop this just like how I stopped playing ROBLOX since that game can cause an addiction, it's not very good anymore and it can really kill you on the inside. Nobody wins when they play that kind of game, for me it just makes me want to throw up like Morgan from Supersize Me


	26. Chapter 26:Alpha Dethronement

There comes a time when an hostile Alpha like the Speed Stinger must be dethroned out of revenge for what they have done to him, so where were you the day that our friend had become the new Alpha of the Speed Stingers pack?

-Cloudjumper

(A/N: Consider this a preview to what Toothless' revenge on the former drive he was exiled from is going to be like, that Male Leader will pay for what he had did and I'm also giving Mikekolton an official look for whenever he is seen in the Owl Gut Tribe's village on the Island of the same name. You'll know what he looks like and the Bioweapon I mentioned before is going to be modeled after more of an two headed phantom bat demon, so you'll at least get a idea on what it'll look like in Vengeance on Primal Twilight as there is still some business that must be finished beforehand. In the meantime, you'll get a kick out of this retribution for our favorite Speed Stinger. Enjoy!)

Deep within the coldest of the tundra among the land of Icestorm Island, where Skulder the Archaeologist was met to be given warmth from the unforgiving storms to the many inhabitants of the mountains that surround them like the walls of their safe haven sanctuary. Among them was the Lair of Frost Griffith and the ruins of the Tribe who once thrived here, and of course the Groncicles that lived here; but of course there was always the Speed Stingers who were residing here for the time being as they lived on Speed Stinger Island, staying here for the night as they had to run off from some predators that not even the Alpha Speed Stinger could fight off. The plantlife was still living in this godforsaken place like this and the wildlife continued to roam around the arctic tundra; which was calm for now as the sun was starting to set below the horizon

Running and tearing through the floor of the seas among the Archipelago's fierce waves was Speedy, the lone Speed Stinger who had been running for quite some time; only stopping on a Island to eat and rest before going on his way again, he had been this way since he witnessed his own friend he owed a debt to more than once execute himself with his own crossbow. Mala had heard of this news thanks to the Defenders learning Dragonese from the Knights and planned a assault on the Dragon Hunters so that they'll make them pay for what they did. He had come up close to Icestorm Island a few hours later into the fading daylight and thought about his pack, returning to the time when Drayko made a promise that they'll confront the Alpha Speed Stinger that had him exiled and left him behind as punishment; together they'll confront him as he's got more than just a retribution on the line

But suddenly as he came closer to the Island, his snout had perked up as he picked up a scent of an nearby Dragon at the Island; two of them as one was familiar and the other wasn't any of it's kind from his pack but neither was it like any other Dragon he knew of, but it was also familiar as there was the smell of plasma, lava and all in the same: the very deep smell of Darkblood. He could not see any of the Dragon Hunter Brigantines nearby so that meant that there were no Hunters around, but something wasn't right as there was bound to be something coming. Unable to contain his curiosity like so many Dragons and wanting to get down to the bottom of all this, Speedy made his sharp turn thanks to the flightless sharp wings he had on him and headed towards the Island

Arriving up close in the snowy environment, he continued sniffing the scent of blazing brimstone and the Darkblood that had him use his senses to head towards the direction from where the source was all coming from. He had to use some stealthy tactics to make sure that he was hiding from sight, peaking through as he not only saw an familiar Night Fury but also finding an Dragon that was more wolf and canine than reptilian; yet there was somebody who was in the shape of an Human. Getting closer as he remained out of their sight, he found that it was no one other than Drayko Ryder who was alive all this time

Although... there was something very, very wrong with him as he was burning up and saw that when he punched the ice wall; an loud cracking sound was heard and a spiderweb crack was created, this of course startled him because of the sound that was made. Feeling worried about him, he decided to sneak up behind him; but what happened next was not something that he expected, as he did not expect to be caught by the Volcanripper and be pounced on. He stung the larger Dragon but showed no effect of paralysis at all, it was if he burned through the effects by raising the heat of his scales like all Dragons can; he then saw Drayko looking back at him and did not look happy to see him here, but that clearly was not the case as he stood up and approached him while Chainsmoke and Brimstone got off to let them both have a talk with each other

(A/N: Like in Chapter 3 from The Beginning, this part is shown from both Drayko and Speedy's POV so try not to get confused here. It's necessary for this Chapter here, at least for this part)

Through the sunset where the extinct volcano showed no sign of erupting stood in front, an blazing flare of flames drew across the skies and flapped down towards the earthly unfrozen area; Chainsmoke and Brimstone keeping the lava flowing and their scales arm to the boiling point as Drayko and Toothless got off and out of the pouch, with the former walking off from both Dragons. No one could tell how infuriated he was, beyond angry and growling unkindled rage so much to the point he was foaming from the mouth; albeit in a maroon color as he felt betrayed by the one person he considered a friend back on Berk, the innocence and caring nature was the one reason he took him in and allowed him to betray his Tribe but still be faithful to his family altogether

Now however? Lied to and betrayed by him, he should've known that his family had a history with the Dragon Hunters; it bothered him not that he was a descendant of the Berserker Tribe but this something that pissed him the fuck off; snarling and screaming out with anger, so much to the point where he pulled back his arm and charged up a powerful punch with the shurikens on the sides of his gauntlets spinning slowly at first. But then began spinning faster and faster until it's maximum speed was reached, building up some waves of wind before thrusting forward with his fist; punching towards the wall of ice as it caused an loud echo of ice breaking, a spiderweb of cracks appeared upon contact

Burning and steaming out of anger, boiling inside of his molten heart and the Darkblood that flowed with power through his veins were like rapids at high speeds; growling as he was about to kick the ice some more when he heard the sound of Chainsmoke and Brimstone pounce on what he believed was an Speed Stinger as there was also some tail stinging involved as well, Toothless turned to see who it was and Drayko only turned slightly to see that it really was just a Speed Stinger. But he didn't bother as he turned back while his Birthmark glowed, letting out another snarl as he kicked the ice wall; causing an much deeper hole than there was before

Toothless on the other hand had told Chainsmoke and Brimstone to release him, giving them both information that the Speed Stinger was an ally of them both; being that he had saved his brother from the collapsing offshore fortress at Mierviea Vde Rallie, to which Drayko had stepped in as they both got off of him knowing that he was gonna have a talk with him. Speedy was coughing from being pinned down thanks to the Volcanripper's strength but at the same time felt strangely warm and secure by his scales, Toothless also felt the same way as well and he had a feeling that Cloudjumper felt even more so; but he has not been to Draconia all that much lately, not since they left to aid General Scorpio at the Sanctuary. Speedy approached him silently with the quiet tapping of his webbed feet softly touching the snow and ice beneath him, barbed tail lowered and senses telling him his friend was angered

Seeking a way to calm him down, he gotten close to his back and started to sniff him with his eyes narrowing; crossing his arms as he went into deep thought, thinking back on how much has transpired in his and the Knight's journey to stop Drago Bludvist from becoming an Dragon God and conquering both the Archipelago and Mierviea Vde Rallie. During this point in time Toothless had come close to him as Chainsmoke and Brimstone raised their heated scales, Drayko begun to lose his consciousness along with the other Dragons as he fully faded away; falling fast asleep as the storms outside formed thicker and thicker as the Island was beginning to be consumed from within. The puffins flying outside can be heard and the Stingers that ran were heading back to their nest to hide from the remaining daylight, but of course the snow faded away as it was just the strong winds that were blowing; speaking of which...

A cold breeze shook them awake from their little catnap with the Volcanripper awakening slowly and refreshed while Drayko softened up, but remained no different than from before as he got up and headed out of the large cave; going out to the docks to see that the sun was finally starting to set below the horizon, dipping below the seas as the light peaked onto both him and Speedy. Cooing at the Knight who was no longer infuriated with whatever was angering him, nuzzling him on the side of his chestplate as Drayko slightly perked up and remembered something that he told the Speed Stinger awhile back; turning to face him as he asked this question

"Speedy, are you ready to lead your own pack now?" Speedy nodded but showed his confusion at something else that he mentioned, Drayko knew what he was curious about and began telling him about how he and the Alpha Speed Stinger have a history together

"As a young Dragon Rider in the Archipelago, an terrible winter worse than this place had struck; but it was much warmer than Helheim of all realms, the Speed Stingers thought they might come to paralyze Stormfly, Hookfang and Meatlug while I took out to the skies with Barf and Belch following closely behind. Our violent history between I and him had started when he led his pack to Draconia to scavenge whatever lived here, but it was really when he tried to paralyze Toothless and I threatened to dump his ass in the deep and murky seas unless he takes his pack and leaves Draconia which they did; but the Alpha Speed Stinger did not forget me as we would cross paths multiple times. From what Fishlegs had told me, the victor who would become the Alpha would have the hormones rip themselves from the defeated one's scales and sear themselves onto the victors; giving them one hell of a metamorphing growth spurt, would you believe any of this bullshit?" He asked him

Speedy nodded as it confirmed the theory as that actually does happen if someone challenges the Alpha, although he just hope the metamorphosis is more merciful to him than the current and arrogant one after he defeated him; unless he was born as one in the first place. Nevertheless, Drayko continued on after explaining his story in disgust for the leader of the pack; it was then that he asked him this: "Very well, now are you ready to make the Alpha Speed Stinger pay for leaving you behind to die as punishment?"

Speedy nodded valiantly as Drayko mounted onto Toothless,"Then let's go, we'll show him how it really feels to leave someone for dead because we are not finished just yet!" He spoke with rising anger in his voice not from Fishleg's revelation but from his and the Alpha Stinger's old vendetta against one another, he was ready to put a end to Speedy's ordeal; with nothing else to think about he rode off to where the Speed Stingers were so that they may put a end to this little rule of his

In the dark and unfrozen, rocky cave where the Speed Stingers slept with their Alpha coiling around his favorite stalactite on the ceiling, they were all resting peacefully and would be back to their Island by tomorrow in no time; however for this night that was going to approach, they were about to receive more than just a rude awakening. Such was the case as the Alpha Speed Stinger was disturbed from it's sleep and dropped down from the ceiling, awakening the others from their sleep; leading them outside as the soft blizzard kept them all protection from the sun as they blinked a few times before getting used to the light outside, but the others looked around and wondered what in the name go God's hell was so damn important that they had to be disturbed from their dreams. Well it looked like they were about to find out as the Alpha Speed Stinger picked up the scent of an Unknown Dragon and growled, blinded by the scent of Eel while the others just wanted to run back inside; not taking any risks in facing this "Eel Loving" Dragon that they were about to face the wrath of

But what they did not expect was that this Dragon was an Volcanripper who landed down onto the ground with an slam, the lava burning and boiling with the heathaze blur being strong and distorting as all hell; the other Stingers backed away in fear while the Alpha snarled and cried out angrily towards it as Drayko jumped down, swinging Inferno over his head as he screamed out with his own Dragon Call and stabbed the ground with his burning blade. The Alpha Speed Stinger called forth towards the others to attack with their barbed tails raised, ready to paralyze both of them; but Toothless had fired off an Plasma Bolt to silence them as his brother began speaking in a growlish voice:

"I challenge you one Alpha to another and only the strongest shall lead the pack, if you do not accept then your Island will burn by our hands!" He threatened as he gestured for Chainsmoke to fire off an tornado of lava towards their cave, showing just how powerful the Volcanripper really was

The Alpha Speed Stinger only snarled and raised it's tail to attack, he will not let him take his position; no matter how powerful they are. He defiantly refused and began to run over to him, jumping and attempting to land his barbed tail onto an angrily standing Drayko who was growling with dark maroon foam forming in his mouth; however he did not expect the young Stinger whom he exiled to defend him, stinging him in the left leg as he fell with a cry of pain

"This is between you and Speedy, remember my warning and your nest will stay intact; you paralyzed my Dragons when you first invaded my home and you left him to die, now you're going to either cooperate or burn in the flames of Chainsmoke and Brimstone..." He snarled threateningly, with the others agreeing out of fear and convincing their Alpha to accept; which he did but openly cursed him for this, Drayko of course slapped him for doing so

Although Speedy had felt some of his guts weaken as with every and each young lad before the upcoming event, and just like with every one of them; Drayko had given him some warm comfort before hand. "That Alpha Stinger did this to you, and now it is up to you to have your revenge at long last; use what strength you have and when all comes collapsing downwards on the foundation from where you stand, call upon your final resort of courage to defeat him. Do you understand?" Speedy nodded as Drayko proceeded to ask him. "Do you trust me?"

Speedy looked at him and made an sound of confusion: "Do you trust me?" He held out his hand, going towards him as he was scratched underneath with his sharp fingertips of his gauntlet before making his departure. "Then go forth and get what belonged to you" Speedy nodded and ran off as Toothless came up from underneath his arm

" _We're going to be experiencing the very same thing once it's my turn for revenge, up to the Island of Broken Pride and once we're finished right there; now we can continue on our journey for Drago Bludvist, his Army will be his own grave soon_..."

Drayko breathed one out through his nose and replied to him in Dragonese

" _That may be true but things will change once you have Aythro back and it will be hell of a lot more different here in the Archipelago, but now you'll mostly be spending your time with her and I'll be flying on my other Dragons like Chainsmoke and Brimstone in the skies above_ "

" _Over my bleeding corpse_ " Toothless chuckled

Without another moment to waste away like the gluttonous flesh of the late Red Death, Drayko and Toothless rode off to the battleground where the new Alpha would be crowned. They knew that Speedy would either become the new leader of the pack or collapse in a pool of his own blood, never to return to the world of both men and Dragonkind alike; however with such courage in both hearts of the Knight and the young adolescent, victory was one sting of the tail away

HTTYD

From where the Alpha Speed Stinger stood within the area of where he and the now rogue Speedy would fight for his position, the blizzard did not fade a bit all around Icestorm Island as the adolescent Stinger got onto the other side; readying his tail to attack as the Alpha did the same with the others spectating along with Drayko, who sat above Toothless as he wanted to get the best view as possible with the others. It was then that the fight truly began as the Alpha Speed Stinger was doomed from the very start

Attacking first as he ran and landed the first strike by smacking Speedy across to the side with his tail as he attempted to jump stab him, with the adolescent Stinger dodging the attack by rolling to the other side as the Alpha's stinger only stabbed the ground; getting a chance to counter and retaliate as he swept him off from the ground, jumping onto his stomach as he swiped his claws towards his face as some nasty cuts began to go from white to red like the markings on his scales

The Alpha kicked and launched him off from his stomach, getting back up as he charged forward once more by swiping it's claws and swinging it's barbed tail against his opponent; making him cry out in pain and bleed with some of the cuts tearing away, not even his webbed talons were safe from the onslaught of the hostile Alpha. His healed leg being kicked inwards and the claws scratching across the bones, refusing to show pain as Speedy instead rammed into stomach once more; like a heavy war hammer slamming against the metal within the forge as the heated weapon itself was being molded into tool of combat, defense and war itself

He had snarled in pain as Speedy countered the next swipe with a scratching kick to the right side and a smack with his tail towards the head, even stabbing his own leg to paralyze him; the others cheered on in the fight as there were bound to be those who were on the Alpha's side, and those who prefered Speedy on the other like his parents for example. Drayko, Toothless, Chainsmoke and Brimstone watched on as the former knew the Alpha long enough to know that he alone and no one else had the right to breed; not even if their species were on the edge of extinction, like the tyrant that he was as he was about to be dethroned for the rightful reasons

The young and adolescent Speedy continued to defend himself from the Alpha, whom was charging towards him as he was slammed down to the ground with his tail; being dazed in the head from the impact and counterattacking by swiping his claw against the Alpha's eye, making him glare viciously as the scars were revealed to the spectators. He refused to be humiliated by this young lad any longer, he backed off and got so enraged that he now began to attack relentlessly; swiping his claws and attempting to stab Speedy with his tail like a Deathgripper attempting to toxicate a Night Fury with his own venom that not even it is immune to. The Alpha was then pinned to the wall as our heroes listened in to what the Alpha was saying

Speaking in a hostile and slithering voice, he decreed that Speedy had no right to deserve the power should he be defeated and that it was now time for him to die; and thus the Alpha stabbed his sharp fangs onto his scaly and fleshy body, near the neck as darkblood sprouted from his fangs and trying his best to shake him off. Being thrown to the other side of the Arena as he begun to bleed out severely, slamming against the wall as he weakly stood up; shakily he had known that the Alpha was too strong for him, but he had remembered what Drayko had told him before after rescuing the Knight from the collapsing offshore fortress

Breathing in slowly and closing his eyes, he had called upon the final resort of courage that would feed him and become power in return; with newfound inner strength and by exiling the fear, he was able to dodge the incoming blow by the Alpha with his speed. Swiping the sharpness of his tail against the Alpha's body, making him swipe his claws to the side but also seeing that he was nowhere in sight within the arena; looking all around for his opponent whom he had deemed a coward for hiding

He would be proven wrong soon as Speedy ran up from behind and jumped at his back once again, stabbing him with his tail; making the Alpha scream in horrible agonizing pain as Speedy continued to drench his barbed tail in the darkblood of the Dragons, before he would slam him against the wall. Being kicked away from him and landing a uppercutting blow against his head, but Speedy rammed him backwards and jumped forwards as he dug his claws into his chest to underbelly and slashed downwards. With the Alpha now snarling in pain, Speedy had taken the opportunity to land a bloody blow after another; concluding with an uppercut with his tail and ending the fight right here and now as he jumped forwards to kick him in to the face, breaking the Alpha's snout as drops of blood sprayed everything in the area they've fought in. The Alpha backed off for a moment and in that instant, he had collapsed onto the side and has fallen; he was finally defeated as no fellow ally would come to his aid now, his life was just beginning to leave and fade away

Speedy had straightened up and spat on the Alpha's body before taking his webbed talon off from his fallen body, his retribution for being exiled and left behind as punishment was completed; his vengeance ends now, but the same could not be said for Drayko as his vengeance was going to be begin. True to what he told the Speed Stinger, the Alpha's distinctions had begun to disappear and Speedy began to feel the raging metamorphisis; getting down onto his body

Red flaky ashes blew from the arena that they fought from and headed towards Speedy, burning his scales and searing onto his flesh as he suffered great pain from the growth spurt; his fins became red and grew more of them, his limbs being ringed and the markings all steaming with smoke as he let out howls of pain. In return: he had ultimate power as he was much more agile, much more stronger and much more intelligent as he was able to get back up from falling from large heights with no signs of pain. The fading sunlight had peaked through the blizzard that was toning down completely, Speedy's pain had ended and stood up as he now had an much more green tone to his scales and looked a little more bigger than before. Those who were rooting for Speedy had came over to celebrate in their victory, any of those who were loyal to the hostile Alpha would be paralyzed on sight

It was then that Drayko, Toothless, Chainsmoke and Brimstone came down to congratulate him in his cold and introvertive tone; showing that he was much calmer and cooler after his earlier anger for Fishleg's ancestry. "You did well Speedy, although I could only imagine the same metamorphisis happening to my bud; now that you have been helped by us, we're taking off to wherever the wind leads us to. All I ever needed was just some time alone with the five of you, return to Caldera Cay and tell Mala of what has become of me; she will know that it is you upon your return" Speedy cooed for him as the Stingers bowed to their new Alpha in respect

Drayko was about to head off when Speedy ran up to him, jumping onto his chest as he placed his claws on his shoulder guards; it was as if he was encouraging him to continue his journey and kill Drago Bludvist, looking into his eyes as he knew what he was saying: kill him as he and his pack will be there to help him and the Knights in the final battle that was going to come. Understanding what he was saying, Drayko slightly tickled him in the squishy underbelly that made him jump off from him; covering his underbelly due to how sensitive he was in that place. With that now settled for, Drayko mounted onto Toothless and took off with Chainsmoke and Brimstone following behind; Speedy led his new pack off Icestorm Island as they headed to Caldera Cay to inform Mala of Drayko being alive, while the Dragon's Edge will serve as their new home

As they flew off in the sky of the fading sunset but close to the floor of the seas, Drayko's birthmark had glowed with the sudden appearance of Serena and the Water Wyverns; swimming alongside him as Serena was the first to speak to him:

:: _Drayko, are you heading off to Green Death's Lair now?_ :: She asked as Drayko nodded

:: _Remember where the final battle between you and Red Death took place, Dragon Island awaits for your arrival_ :: Lobelia reminded them

:: _Sol is beginning to speak by the way as he has yet to fully learn the language, just so you will know about our long absence. We've awaiting for this for quite awhile for the few months that have passed, but he is young after all_ :: Kraelos informed them as Sol nodded in agreement

"Very well then, let's get a move on" Drayko turned away from their direction and took the path to Dragon Island as he spoke to Toothless: "Alright bud I say we take a trip down memory lane and head to the one place that would give us memories of what inspired me to become who I am today; it's not Berk, but it's a place we've fought before"

Toothless took the hint and continued flying as Chainsmoke and Brimstone followed very closely behind, refusing to break their blood bond as their loyalty to him was much stronger than what the fear that runs through the clouded mind of Drago's Bewilderbeast; the Black King. Leaving behind the defeated Alpha who has been dethroned, the Speed Stinger would return for revenge and his wrath would come forth very soon as for now; Speedy had won over him, he was done for in the end and now he would suffer just as he made him suffer

But with the Alpha Speed Stinger, nothing could make him forget what Drayko had done to him; one day though, he will regret his mistake he made by letting Speedy take his pack away from him...

* * *

Go Speedy for kicking the Alpha Speed Stinger's ass, that'll teach him to fuck with someone whose an young adolescent of the pack; well am I ever so glad to focus on writing Chapters for this Story. I really need to finish this since I've got a whole lot more to come as Vengeance on Primal Twilight's on hiatus, I do not want to go any further towards the end because there's just so much more to tell right here in this story. It must be finished at once, think of it like Jak II and because it's so fuckin' hard that you just want to skip to Jak 3 which many people have done; however, you're missing out on some important story elements because of that and if you've got the skill to make it past the infamous Get Seal Piece at Slums mission then you deserve a medal

I've got myself a little bit of an Pokemon craze going on right now, so I've got nothing more to keep you except this little YKWBS of mine and it's very justifiable because it's fuckin' annoying to see everyday:

 **YOU KNOW WHAT'S BULLSHIT?!**

Frozen Merchandise

Frozen is one of the most overrated movies that I have ever been forced to watch at Choir Class, this is not for people who are fucking irritated by everyone singing Let it Go. Disney is treating it as if it's the greatest movie of all time, BULLSHIT! Every store I go to, I would see at least one Frozen product sitting on the shelves. In fact, some stores have Frozen merchandise as its own section. Once Elsa and Anna become the new mascots of Disney, they will be watching you everywhere; you cannot escape their eyes, nobody is safe and they will kill you should you resist their god awfulness of everything that made the movie so bad. Disney has completely monopolized the movie, even giving the main characters unpopular names so that parents would name their kids after them. Seriously, the names Anna and Elsa have hit a massive spike in baby names

Three years later afterwards and I still see Frozen merchandise everywhere I go, you are not even safe from the horrible singing of Let it Go; stop singing it, it's not that good to listen to! Not even the sequel can make these blind as bats taking shits stop, and the fan made bootleg games meant for pedophiles? Oh give me a FUCKING break! That's not just bullshit, **THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!**

Damn right. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Just got a PS4 today with Devil May Cry V, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Kingdom Hearts III; Unfortunately the second is NOT THE Spider-Man for PS4, I apologize if this sounds like a disappointment to you but I couldn't find it anywhere. But I also don't feel like I'm ready for DMC 5 since I did play the Devil May Cry 4 Trial Version, but not the full game of it; that's another game I'll get along with the former


	27. Chapter 27:Green Death

Ballistic Silentwing: Colorful changing abilities, Cobra like hood, feather like wings that are multi-layered and allow almost absolute silent flight, sneakiest hunter, can't hold back over-dramatic anger and relentless ball of rage, unforgiving nature and making them mad is not advised, Cyclonic Methane, cloth in flame but as a offensive single powerful burst which damage it's threats within shockwave radius

Wicked Trickster: Hidden in deep dark caves and known for their trickery, favorite of Loki. Cautious of around others, serious trust issue, aggressive and territorial, but also witty and mischievous. Jet Green Flame to rival those in Stoker. 20 Shot Limit, but which is real and which is fake? Venomous Gel producing, set of large Wings to help them fly faster, if they're willing to step out of their cave of course

Howlian: Lava swimming due to fire and plasma resistant scales that can be stored charges they received for themselves, looks like Bewilderbeast, strong and apex predators. Prey upon all kind of Dragons big and small, reputation of being savage and cruel, occasionally killing for sport. No record of Howlian killing human unprovoked, not on the menu, amusement and fondness in human company. Unsettlingly expressionless when showing both affection/cruelty. Lesser Atomic charge. Sharp horns facing forward and fin like hair with spines on back

Slicerwing: Peacock like Dragons, lone warrior, sharpness from their Tails, Wings, Horns, Spines, Claws and Talons, loyal and obedient like a bodyguard. Proud Fighter, hunt down target relentlessly until it is eliminated, unpredictable, discreet and intelligent to know opinion's weakness before striking. Volley of flames. Flexible and Agile on land, bend in almost impossible way not different from Stormcutters in which they would use this to maneuver in flight, deathly as the unpredictable swordsman

Wocky Jabberjaw: Wild ones are one of the most aggressive Dragons in the Archipelago, sharp spines than can release and shot towards enemies and prey, short one, contain venom that is very painful and can be stung just by touching it but cannot kill, charge and bite at everything nature, rampant as rabid bulldogs but could also be variants like excited bulldog pups, Weak and less destructive Acetylene/Oxygen sharp charge, can only see movement and practically blind when targets stay still, covered up by amazing sensing skill with it's spine, a slight shift of air can be sensed miles away and spines vibrate silent sonar to aid in seeing surroundings all the time, impossible to sneak up behind, but there may be a way to do so... inspired by Lewis Carroll

Sinistrous Woodreaper: The Grim Reapers of wood and much more sinister cousin of the Timberjack and Changewing, the reason why you should not get lost in a forest, the song signifies they are upon you, weak bodies like Boneknapper and slim build but uses different methods rather than seeking armor; their minds, known for many different ways of hunting such as physiological way to scare the prey into despair and weakening as well as luring them by mimicking things from other Dragons to human or breath out poisonous air that causes drowsiness, avoids direct encounter and attack head-on when really desperate, found both alone and in packs, known for sounds like howling wind through tiny holes that scare Vikings to this day, antlers and long tail, claws and talons sharp and curved, inspired by Tim Burton

Hufflebuck: Covered from head to tail with scales like spikes, known to be angry walking tank and crossing it is not advised, wanders alone in wide open area such as hills and valleys, possesses similar ability to Thunderdrum but swells up air in it's massive lungs and let out all compressed oxygen at once to create powerful blast, let out with loud Thunderdrum like yell/Silent angry huff, lone wolf and calm when not provoked but has bad attitude and anger issue, from moody to downright ruthlessly revengeful, Powerful Oxygen Blast, tracks scent very well to track down prey, medium to large

Cryaotic: Strange Marshmallow like Dragons who are chaotic as their name suggests, capable of causing havoc, uses roar processed similar ability to the Alpha Dragon's, to call and anger others in the area, causing among an uproar and create angry mobs to fight for them, this is used against them by the notorious Dragon Hunter's Trappers to lure them into their own, reckless and hot temper with stubbornness, would charge first and ask later, chill and friendly to hang out with on good side, Sound based shockwave, lone tendril is main feature, stronger and thin enough for the Dragons to use it like a Fisherman's hook/cut something like chained scythe without them seeing it coming, inspired by Hayao Miyazaki

Mudicry: Found in pack near river back, love of mud and unique cry, playful and loving among each other, so much that it's rare and concerning to find lone ones, but not so much in the face of strangers and potential enemies, easy to underestimate, capable of slapping mud with fan like tail/heated it inside their stomach to shoot at eyes to hurt and blind them, usually go for the options that some might consider it better as last resort; crying at the enemies, mixture of toddler, cat and baby seal to complain over their potential demise until on rare occasion, the threat feel intimidated/annoyed and surrender, those who live nearby may wish to reconsider, small, Hot Burning Mud, spine on back is retractable to help with maneuverability and flexibility, Fun and playful loving friend/easily scared crybabies who love to whine and complain, inspired by Salamander

-Book of Dragons

(A/N: These are the Dragons that you will see in this Chapter, they originally came from Chameishida's Book of Dragons from the School of Dragons forums; although the descriptions may not tell you too much, you'll know what they look like when you go to the forum itself. Speaking of which the next Chapter is special as Toothless will finally have his revenge, in the meantime you'll mostly get a kick out of an Dragon that I like from the ones I shown you here. Enjoy!)

As the sunset begun to fade from below the horizon in the skies of dusk's twilight, an trio had flown through the bronze clouds as they were known as Fishlegs, Meatlug and their new Dramillion friend named Tranchant. They had left Dramillion Island awhile ago and were heading back to Draconia, although Fishlegs had to wonder if Drayko was still angry at him for being apart of an disowned ancestry that no longer considered apart of his own family line

"You know, I wonder if Drayko's still angry; but maybe he's finally forgiven me and cooled off from learning about the truth now. But that doesn't excuse the fact that Johann was in league with the Dragon Hunters the entire time, we all looked up to him and he betrayed us all; well now we know that we don't have to leave him out of danger, it serves him right for his deceitfulness" Meatlug and Tranchant nodded in agreement

"Oh yeah..." Fishlegs remembered as he caught the attention of both Dragons. "Wonder how he's doing since I haven't seen him for awhile, not since his meltdown but neither have I seen Blight at all; you don't think he could've... oh no, maybe he did" Fishlegs paled at the thought of Blight

Meatlug knew what Fishlegs was thinking and made her sick to her stomach at the thought of them being absent from Mierveia Vde Rallie, Blight was now free to take over the entire place now that they're not there at the moment. Ah well, they'll deal with him later on as they continued to fly back home to Draconia; all while Heather joined him on his way back

In the meantime however, Drayko and Toothless along with the Volcanripper known as Chainsmoke and Brimstone flew over to the other side in the opposite direction; soaring their way across the seas and the splashing waves as they came up across Helheim's Gate, the large wall of fog that took on the form of an gate leading into the many large sea stacks before them. Drayko lowered himself on Toothless and silently told the others as they entered through

"Stay close, we do not know what's become of here since the Fall of Red Death" He spoke cautiously in his infamous tone as always, the others nodded as Chainsmoke and Brimstone flew close to both of them to keep them warm with their volcanic heated scales; another sign of their loyalty towards him

As the sun fully went down and the night had risen above, they landed onto the shore of Draogn Island as memories of the Final Battle began to flood both of their minds; reminiscing on the deadliest battle they have ever faced, working so hard to achieve the Bane of Queen's death for so long that it did not only feel deadly but also very rewarding as it was worth the pain and decisions he made just to free them all from her enslavement. The skeleton of what remained of Red Death had long faded away into ashes that blew from the wind and into the murky seas of the shores, her soul was not deemed for victory and no one of such evil like her can change the fate that she was decreed. Drayko ignited Inferno and stood in front before the makeshift entrance that the Hairy Hooligans have kindly made for them months ago

"It's time we head inside and see what goes on within the Lair of the Green Death" He spoke with the chill air in his voice and proceeded inside with his two Dragons, unaware and not seeing another Dragon witnessing his arrival; also entering within to join the rest of his fellow comrades who resided within

Deep in the long tunnel that led within the volcano, there was no sign of any Dragons who appeared to have inhabit this area; Chainsmoke and Brimstone's lava along with Drayko's flaming sword both acted as an burning lightsource, walking the stone floor and dry air that has long since been here in the aftermath. As mentioned before, nothing was left of Red Death as her remains lied in the torment of Hell where she always belonged to; never to return and escape out from the Hell she had brought onto herself

As they both headed in deeper within the Volcano of Dragon Island, the glowing heat from the far end of the tunnel was beginning to illuminate through and allow them to see what lies up ahead; walking a little more faster as they found an slope leading downwards, bringing them all inside of the very nest that had Drayko scowl angrily at the Chieftain of the Hooligans Tribe: "What Stoick would've given up to find this back in the day..." He began to imagine through his thougts of how Stoick would have him exiled and leave him to die while they sailed away in the aftermath of the battle, but it would be he who has the last laugh as Red Death would kill them all

Once they have made their way down, some Unknown Dragons flew all around the volcanic crater's interior before stopping to land in front of them all; surrounding them from both sides and clearly showing hostility, Drayko did not look intimidated as these Dragons slowly approached them from all around. Chainsmoke and Brimstone barked at them all off and away from them, growling and baring their fangs as Drayko simply ignited Inferno; creating an ring of Zippleback Gas before setting it ablaze, blowing it up to silence the Dragons

The one Dragon from outside of the Island had flown into the volcanic cavern, landing among the others as this one was pretty big and shared the same reputation as the Night Fury before Toothless was discovered

Fast, unpredictable, hidden in the clouds when hunting alone and striking through with their powerful pulse which is likely to be the sound base; given that it's warning was a flash of light and a loud sonic blast before the shockwave strike, this will kill someone at close range and if not make make someone explode then will send one faster than a speeding bullet. Unlike Toothless however, this Dragon known as the Night Tyrant did not peak Drayko's interest; it uses it's advantage to fire at the bigger and stronger object to make it fly in the speed that causes more destruction that the Thorston Twins could do for their loyalty to Loki. This Dragon known as the Night Tyrant uses this advantage to fire at the bigger and stronger object to make it fly in the speed that causes more destruction than the Thortson Twins could ever do in their service to Loki. Very intelligent and level headed, varied from good-nature and smart to chaotic and cunning, both have echolocation and retractable teeth which helps it fire their attack more effcient and faster

"Come to replace Toothless have you? Not interested" He spoke coldly towards the Night Tyrant, not looking at the other Dragons as he tilted his head downwards to hide his eyesight with his own hair

The Dragons who lived within Dragon Island had all gave a confused grunt and sound, for none of them were able to understand Drayko in his Norse Language; although his Dragonese Accent was massively but unexpectedly impressive. "I have come to seek Green Death on behalf of Serena and the Water Wyverns" A Wicked Trickster had perked up at that name and ordered the others to make a path to his Lair further inside. "Thank you" He responded quickly, wanting to get to him as quickly as possible

Drayko, Toothless, Chainsmoke and Brimstone as well as the other Dragons who resided within the volcano of Dragon Island walked towards the towering stone cliff where he was expected to be; and there he was at last known as the far less aggressive, peaceful living, unmanipulative and calm cousin known as Green Death who stood before them

Unlike the first villain known as Red Death, the Bane of Queens; his scales was obviously an fern, parakeet and mint green color while his underbelly and nasal horn was an dark and dull carmine red color. He had an spiked thrill and large powerful wings, although his chest and hind legs were less bulkier due to Red Death's sin of gluttony and obesity; his neck was much longer and had less prominent spikes on both his body and an much smaller clubbed tail, however it was still deadly and ready to smash like an mace. Finally, along with his evil cousin his pyroclastic clouds were just as hot and deadly if not even more so than Red Death herself

" _The heat of the volcano I call my Lair is boiling and the moon is out, all that seems silent and yet we appear to have visitors; both of an Night Fury and two of unrecognizable scents. Tell me, who has come to speak with me of this night?_ " Green Death asked in a surprisingly calm voice that did not sound threatening, Drayko revealed himself along with Toothless as he stepped forward

"I have come alongside Toothless and our new friend Chainsmoke and Brimstone on behalf of Serena and the Water Wyverns" He responded, Green Death chuckled and replied with this mocking tone against his cousin

" _So it seems that cranky old witch had not learned her lesson in what consequences there is for being a tyrant, she was long overdue to be killed by the likes of you both and it seems that Serena has requested that you seek me out as well; now tell me, for what do I owe this visit of yours?_ " He asked as Drayko never made eye contact and kept his bangs covering his eyes, it was then he began speaking about his life story

"Before I met Toothless, I had planned on running away from Berk and planning revenge against those who did this to me; but when I found out about Red Death, I had to help them destroy her and bring a end to her rule over us all. But I needed allies and formed the Knights of the Dragon Riders, at the cost of forcing myself to begin a gallery of new enemies to fight; in the end we have killed her but none of that met anything to Drago Bludvist as he sent Captain Lech to capture me when Toothless underwent the Behwearft as a human, he has suffered the same fate that Grimmel the Grisly will soon suffer after what he did to the Night Furies in the Archipelago. For now, we are fighting against Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters as the former seeks to become a real Dragon God to conquer the Archipelago; enslaving Dragons and using them for his Army makes me sick, Serena suggested that I come to you and have you aid us in our War against him" He finished as Green Death only laughed at the response

" _The Madgod himself? Those who know his intentions do not dare to go against his affairs and do not offer resistance of any kind, should they wish to keep their lives rather than to lose and reclaim them; is that not the law of both Human and Dragonkind?_ " He asked but continued as he became serious in the following silence

" _However, it is not impossible to kill a God and neither is it too late to stop him; I behold the ones who stand before you, the Dragons you see are the ones I provide an haven for them. They roam the skies to this day but Vikings, Hunters and Marauders have been hunting them down relentlessly as they attacked their nests; driving them away from he Rookery where tend their hatchings and younglings respectively_ " He explained

" _The Vikings were terrible mindless raiders but the Hunters were much worse, they were creators of many infernal machines of war of their own; basing their weapons that they call tanks out of our Quakens and Buffalords. Latter being used for explosive weaponry of course, Armor made from scales ripped from our flesh as they use the latter for their tents and vests; drills used for digging underground based off our Whispering and Screaming Deaths, armored ships for Submarippers and Shellfires. Armed propelling underwater skies based off our Seashockers, albeit for two passengers as they were meant for two passengers; you named it, they've done it all_ "

"Dragon Divers, Hunters who would focus on the Tidal Dragons and use Dragon Root oxidized weapons to subdue their prizes; the Marinal Branch of the Hunters will drown in their own seas while the Marauders will have their blood ripped from their bones by the desert's massive sandstorms. They must be stopped here at once..." He scowled as he strategically planned, with the Dragons looking intimidated as no one knew how planned his mind was; Green Death only breathed in relief as he asked him this

" _I ask you this, Drayko: what good is there to be among the Hunters under the name of Raymano the Rogue?_ " He asked as Drayko only spat in the lava, with Green Death responding with this. " _Just as I believed, you are Raymano the ROGUE afterall; do what you desire your own way, not theirs_ "

Drayko's eyes only narrowed as he turned his head away at that response, as if he felt disgusted to be apart of such Tribe with looming malevolence; feeling that he was not wanting to continue this further, Green Death continued onwards with this compliment of his own:

" _But yes indeed, your resistance to surrender Toothless and all Dragons to them is remarkable I compliment; now then, Serena and the Water Wyverns were wise to have you come into my Lair to forge an alliance with you. The Hunters must be taken down but so must the Vikings who have hunted us down as well, to drive us away from the nests we make and leave us no time to tend to our young; tell me this, the name of the Tribe was not spoken by them and I sense you have an connection to them yes?_ " Drayko silently breathed one out through his nose

"I refuse to have any connection towards the Hairy Hooligans Tribe, they were never the closest to a family and Stoick will always be... an monster; while Snotlout will always be an arrogant asshole, but I will never be his Stoick's son again" He continued to scowl

HTTYD

" _Our minds think alike as I hold more than a vendetta against whom you call your grandfather's father for it was he who broke the oath and changed the very meaning to the Fellowship of the Dragonmark, now using it as a sign of slavery; it disgusts me to see such mark be misused like this. You lead the way my friend, the Hunters will not survive while we attack_ " Green Death told him as Drayko nodded as he begun to leave

However, he had one last information for him as he needed to clear up about Drago's Bewilderbeast; the Black King before they head out, it was something vital that he believed they knew but just to make sure that they are aware. He caught their attention as he had more to say, having Drayko turn back with Toothless

" _Before you are to leave my Lair, know this: Drago Bludvist is reliant on the Black King whom you referred his Bewilderbeast to, for it is his machine of war; the filthy Devil for him to abuse, and the disobedient Alpha to torture for his resistance. If you are to go after him, defeat the Black King first and if you are able to do so; make sure that he will never be under the Madgod's control by showing him the kindness that he never was given, liberate him away from his control and he will be loyal to no one but you. Once again, if you are to take out Drago Bludvist; defeat the Black King first_ " He warned him as Drayko nodded and mounted Toothless, the Wicked Trickster licked him goodbye as they all took off with Chainsmoke and Brimstone following behind as always

Green Death had watched on and could not help to think to himself, chuckling in the very misfortune of his malevolent cousin; and also smiling at the Legendary Dragon Rider: "He's one hell of an man of wonders, I'm glad that old cranky red hag deserved her fate to be killed by him; she only made it easier for Drago to become a God no less" He sunk below the red mist and returned to his sleep within the lava of the volcano, just as the moon shined down from above

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Heather had returned to the Landing Platform; entering inside as they past the Hall and went downstairs; only to find to their surprise Drayko, Toothless and the Volcanripper before them seemingly calm after the outrage from their rescue at Darkheart Prison. Drayko was sitting and enjoying his pepperoni pizza with root beer on the side while Toothless along with Chainsmoke and Brimstone were digging themselves into the Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundaes like excited pups and an kitten

He still looked introvertive and ignored their presence as usual, eating and drinking away as this was what calmed him the most in times like these; "You never did get a chance to study our new Dragon here, meet Chainsmoke and Brimstone" He silently introduced the Volcanripper, to which Fishlegs couldn't hesitate to start studying; immediately going on ahead to begin writing in the details as he stood close to them both, not minding his presence at all while Heather sat down towards him

"You feeling alright?" She asked

"When have I not ever felt any better after this? It's one of my only enjoyable things by ourselves that keep me calm" He responded, with Heather understanding what he met before going to sit down as Fishlegs began listing all of the details

Some time passed on by before Drayko stood up and went outside the doors of the Main Hall, going down the steps as he looked back to tell them: "Enjoy studying Chainsmoke and Brimstone, I wrote it all down in the Book of Dragons; write what you want to write in there"

"Where are you going? You just got back here" She asked, questioning his motives yet again

"I stopped by to get a quick bite, nothing more to that; it's time I help Toothless return to where he was exiled from and finally reclaim his mate" That was all he told her as he mounted onto his Night Fury, preparing to take off once again but also prompting her to scoff and ask in disbelief; now she was really questioning him

"What kind of Knight are you?" She crossed her arms, Drayko tilted his head downwards and held his hand pointing upwards with two fingers

"One of a kind..." He responded in a gravely voice, launching high into the sky as he took off above the clouds

Skulder the Archaeologist and Muddie were making their way to the Main Hall's doorway until they found Heather standing and looking up at the sky, arms crossed and thinking to herself. "There something wrong?" He asked, she shook her head and returned inside with the Archaeologist following her inside; taking a seat as he found the Volcanripper taking notice of his presence

Whatever she seemed to be bothered by, he shook that thought out of his head and went over to Chainsmoke and Brimstone; stroking their furry necks and wondering if their fur would negate the fiery protection if it was used on clothing, which was answered when Fishlegs handed him the Book of Dragons. Landing on the page as it turned out that the fur was also fireproof as well, he figured that he's got himself a lot more to cover before graduating from the School of Dragons

He's seen quite the mysterious types of Dragons at the School of Dragons before, but this new species was more than impressively an enigma all in it's own; especially the chains that it wore like medals of war and order, but that's just him since there's just so much more to know about Dragons than what they all knew by now. And that's something that might as well be worth quite the journey as Dragons nobody may ever lose the interest for what they discover in the unknown for these reptilian beasts, nothing ever will...

* * *

The revenge of the Night Fury is long overdue, you have been reading up to this point as it was now time to finally begin; he will succeed and Aythro will be freed from the Male Leader's power drunken grasp. Although he has not mated with her, she still suffers under his grasps. He is cheap as he is cowardly for exiling Toothless just so that he will not play fair to the sacred rules of combat, before we begin the next Chapter however I feel it is necessary that I explain them as although both Drayko and Toothless will play fair to the rules: Sometimes, you just need to break more than a few to win...

The first of these sacred rules is that no opponent may attempt to kill the other, that is reserved province of hunting. Another is abiding by the one who has won the rights to mate as even females may fight for their males, if one was to steal the others and oppose their family then they may be punished

Those who are exposed by planning to cheat are exiled for treachery and biased lies, though anyone who is falsely accused must first have evidence and hear both sides of the story; to which Voidflier ignored and exiled Toothless without doing so, further showing his hypocritical views just so he may selfishly keep Aythro and his seat of power to himself

Bone breaking and bleeding is allowed of course, because it may not be enough to fatally kill someone. But the one rune however is attacking the Tailfin, specifically ripping it off which gives any Night Fury an huge disadvantage because the opponent can unfairly force one to call off the fight and surrender the rights to whoever the victim is battling which is fucking bullshit

That right there is also considered a dick move as nobody deserves to be stripped of light to be left for dead, but to also become an Dragonheart as well when one does not need it's wings nor tail to hunt and fight; thanks to their intelligence, they can improvise by building their own prosthetic as they are intelligent for nothing

I hope you enjoyed the various new Dragons introduced in this Chapter as they may not be featured as much as I am most used to showing the ones as seen in the Franchise, and for the fact that they're not seen as much due to Green Death sheltering them from the Vikings, Hunters and Marauders out there. Our heroes are getting ready to return to Mierveia Vde Rallie and see what kind of evil Blight has brought onto the land, as well as to stop Drago Bludvist now that he has the Arcanas in his possession. Not to mention the idea for the Dragon Eye going to be used for one of them was cut since I decided against it, it was in the original version of this story by the way

Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I've been taking a look at Dante's Uniforms from both Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2, it was just for some inspiration for an outfit as I wonder how Drayko would look like in both outfits; especially when they're combined together to make one cool uniform, so I decided to write it down to see what it look like for him and we'll just say that he's lookin' more than locked and loaded to be hunting for some Demons


	28. Chapter 28:Toothless' Revenge

Toothless' Revenge at the Island of Broken Pride against the very drive that exiled him, ends now...

-Stormfly

(A/N: The time as come at last for Toothless to finally take his revenge, as the quote above stated what Kratos said in God of War III; although it was more about his revenge against the Olympian Pantheon for all the shit he was put through, so I say we give this Chapter one hell of a bloody fight right here because it's gonna get violent and deadly. Enjoy!)

Cloaked under the darkness of the sky and hidden within the night of dusk itself, Drayko and Toothless had been blocked off for long enough as it was finally time to begin the vengeance that was long overdue; now there were no enemies, lack of courage and emotional issues to be dealt with first beforehand. It had taken long enough to plan their strategy for whatever the Male Leader had planned to cheat with and longer to control the inner guts inside to his will, and now they were finally doing it together. But first they had to grow up a little bit so that they may become much stronger and much more wiser than their opponent that they were about to fight

Drayko had soared silently over the seas with Toothless underneath him, riding upon the Night Fury who showed no fear in returning to the Island where he was stripped of his own pride; hence the name of the Island that Drayko had given it. The breezing winds were cold and the clouds they flew high above were even more so but nothing was a match for the heated, warm scales that Toothless had given to his brother; it mattered not that the other Night Furies would show their judgement towards them both, it was their mistake believing Voidflier's lies and allowing him to cheat so that he can claim his mate. It was clear that Aythro was in love with someone else as some time has passed since his exile, now today was the anniversary of such loss and this day was the day he will take his revenge at long last

Like before during the cold night among the six months of Toothless' Behwearft upon the large treebranch, as they talked to one another about his drive; he had told his brother that although he wanted no part in interfering with his revenge against Voidflier, he wanted him to fight by his side as they were not only brothers but were also going to show and prove that this is what happens when he exiles them for false accusations. Abusing authority and power is more like it as that's exactly what he was doing. All in all, it has been far too long and the delay barrier has stood far too high for them to bypass above in the skies; now it was the time that it finally collapsed and allowed them entrance from the smoking ruins of the wall, out forwards to the Island of Broken Pride as they fly through the night sky's blanket of stars

Nothing was going to stand in their way, this time they will do it; not next time, not next month and not tomorrow as now is the chance to aid both of each other in revenge for both of what they thought was their Tribe. But nothing was more but a illusion to blind them all from the Archipelago as well as to keep them asleep from smelling the pheromones and let them all see the bigger picture. Together they will show him the true meaning of breaking the sacred rules of combat

They will show him the power of their brotherhood as well as just how powerful Toothless really is as they did not get to even fight once, no thanks to Voidflier making his biased claim full of lies

From the Island of Broken Pride where three huge rocks sprung forth out from the northwest side of the Island in a rocky but clear environment with very little trees and some elevated cliffs, the Night Fury drove went about through the cold and young night that remained; some were walking around, some were watching the night, others were asleep and the rest were sharing stories about their huntings. The usual things that happened on this Island, Voidflier along with the female and elder leaders looked around and the former only smiled as everything was in order; if Grimmel ever dared to attack this Island like he would always do to make sure the Night Furies were gone from the Archipelago, then he would always lead them underground as he wanted his people to be hidden

Just then however an Night Fury spotted what appeared to be an shooting star that was raining down towards their Island, Aythro looked up and saw it too; but it appeared to be heading to where Toothless had once left, the far side of the southern cliff. It was giving off an flaming iris to orchid purple color as there was some candy red and olympic blue trails of flames; the others begun to notice it as well and Aythro ran off to head to the source, with Voidflier and the other two leaders following far behind as he had to wonder who would make a crash landing here on this Island. If it was an Redblood then he will be the first to kill him without question, if not then it will not be given a warm welcome by him

Once the shooting star had reached the far side of the southern cliff, it slammed towards the very rocky foundation of the earth; causing an shockwave of dusty dirt clouds to fly all around, immediately wearing off as the pair of brothers emerged from the smoke. The plasma that surrounded them slightly died down as they stood up and Toothless unwrapped his wings from Drayko, his gauntlets and boots on fire as well as Inferno igniting and standing tall among the singed grass from below him. He made a few steps forward before he was stopped in his path by the Night Furies that came out from hiding, growling as they approached him; seeing him as a threat as they would not let him take another step forward, viciously snarling as Drayko made one last movement: he placed his arms towards his upperbody and spread his gliding wings outwards to the sides to quickly extinguish the flames with the wind, placing Inferno back onto his belt; once again shrouding them in darkness as the moonlight was the only thing that illuminated them both

The others had stopped in their tracks and stopped growling at him, now starting to show their curiousness towards this man who set foot onto their home; one even sniffed him and another licked him, but all of that would be interrupted when Voidflier huffed angrily and heavily before roaring as he fired off an Plasma Bolt against Drayko. Toothless had leaped forward and deflected it with Drayko's Shield, taking out an Typhoomerang that was flying overseas in the distance; sending it falling into the water, but not really killing it as it was not Torch who was flying alone

Drayko stood in an combat stance as Toothless was growling, telling the others to back off as the one who fired off an Plasma Bolt stalked closer to them; snarling and never taking it's slits off the man who dared invade his drive's Island with the Female and Elder Leader approaching from the sides as well, wondering what has brought Toothless back here? He would never dare to go back unless he had a reason to, but that reason of his would definitely be revenge of course. Voidflier stalked all around the two in circles, back and forth from them until he stopped in front of them both; harshly demanding this from Drayko in his angered voice: " _Remove your helmet, Redblood; I want to see the fear on your face when I kill you for trespassing here with an exile that dares to show his face after what he did_ "

" _That's Darkblood to to you and I will never remove my helmet_ " Drayko spat in his calm and introvertive Dragonese accent

The others were rather shocked by this man, was it really possible for someone to learn their language? None of it mattered to Voidflier as he demanded again: " _DARK-blood, I will not ask a third time_..." He heavily emphasized the word: Dark, while he was rising with anger

" _I'm not going to_ " That's does it, he's lost his short temper

" _Take. It. Off_ " He glared at him

" _No!_ " Drayko gave out a quick response

" _NOW!_ " Seeing that the entire conflict was an no win argument, Drayko only ignited Inferno and brought his Shield towards him

Voidflier along with the Female and Elder Leaders of the Drove, including the other Night Furies saw the symbol on the Shield and looked towards Toothless; ignoring that all eyes were now on him as the former growled. He had him exiled from this Island and stripped him of his pride, what more did he ask for? He will not give up his mate since she loved him and no one else, no matter what Aythro says otherwise since she gave Toothless up for him; there was always a price to pay for everything that he tries and forever will fail to achieve

" _The exile returns... you have not learned your lesson about cheating to win my beloved Aythro. They were the most sacred rules and you broke them when we planned to fight, but wait a minute what is this I see? You lost an entire Tailfin no thanks to this DARK-blood over here_ " He turned his attention over to Drayko; " _You dare strip one of us of our own flight? I will see that you will suffer!_ "

" _Shut up!_ " He sent a uppercut kick to his lower jaw, getting very pissed off by him

" _Oh did I hurt your little feelings then? Then you're not getting an apology from me_..." He taunted him to anger Drayko further, Toothless had enough of this dickbag's attitude and began to tell him why they came here in the first place

" _Listen you little shit, Drayko and I have come back here to kick your scaly black ass! You will not deny us our challenge like the coward you are!_ " Like before with the Alpha Speed Stinger, Voidflier refused out of stubborness

" _You are no position to challenge me Æðelin, you have broken the rules and you're exiled; no exceptions, now leave before I kill you myself!_ " He demanded, spreading his wings out and threatening to fire off another Plasma Bolt towards them both

Drayko was furious, he had been building himself with courage and came all this way here for nothing; he was denied and shut out of an challenge that he demanded, they have been fighting way too hard for this and have been caught in one too many detours just to get to this place for his brother's vengeance. Seeing how Voidflier had refused to accept his challenge for a fight, Drayko declared this to him; " _Coward!_ "

" _I am no coward, I defeated the exiled one with my own strength to win the heart of Aythro who has loved me since the time she laid eyes onto me; she hates Æðelin because of what he did, you will not see the end of this night at all!_ " He selfishly spat his bullshit out from his mouth, ready to fire off another Plasma Bolt towards Drayko as his mouth was beginning to glow an plasma blue color; " _Now die!_ " Voidflier fired away and the Plasma Bolt came closing on him, but he simply placed his Shield up and blocked the attack; the smoke cleared up as Drayko now shouted at him

" _No, don't you dare spew your bullshit at me! You did not fight him at all, you knew he was stronger and wiser that you are; so don't spew your fuckin' lying cockass shit at me, dickbiter!_ " He furiously held Inferno and continued to rant at him

" _You are a coward and a liar, you will either accept our challenge because you are a lazy, greedy and power hungry cheap bastard who fights with her all the god damn time from day to night and scream so loud that the whole drive can hear, or you can keep on showing your cowardly self and hear her say that she doesn't love you anymore. You banished my brother and now you're going to pay one way or another!_ " He held Inferno up as his body was turned and held his hand in a "Bring it the hell on" motion

" _God dammit I accept already, you win and she's yours; lose and you will accept the fact that he planned to cheat during our fight years ago!_ " Voidflier gave in and turned away, but also turned back to bare his fangs against him. " _If you dare cheat like Æðelin has done years ago, then I will not hesitate to rip your flesh off your bones and murder you right from where you stand!_ " He screamed back at him as the other Night Furies in the area back off to see the fight unfold

Drayko removed his brother's saddle to coincide by the sacred rules of combat as it did not involve flying thank fuckin' god because this fight would otherwise be unbalanced, they have all come a long way for all of this and they were not going to fuck it up now in the name of vengeance; just so he can reclaim what was taken and lost to him, as well as to show the other Night Furies how much of an coward that Voidflier was to keep his seat of power. That and he did not want to fight fair

He remembered what Toothless had told him about his story before they met, how Voidflier did not want to fight fair and instead placed false claims on his brother for breaking the sacred rules; now it was his turn to repay half the debt to him by bringing him here and awaiting the downfall of his opponent. They made their way to the Arena and jumped down as the others gathered all about, readying their positions as Drayko came out of his thoughts; it was time to end this right here and right now, in the name of his brother and his adopted father

The beginning of the fight that would lead to the downfall of Voidflier was brutal, as not two seconds into the fight; Drayko was scratched across his chest thanks to his speed, although Toothless had sent him to the ground with his superior strength before Drayko slashed against Voidflier's wings. Not really tearing them, but making them bleed out just to clarify; the real pain came when Toothless fired off an Plasma Bolt towards his opponent, being blasted away but retaliating by sending him flying with a smack of his tail. He then imitated an wing blast that Monstrous Nightmares were usually capable of that sent Drayko backwards towards the wall, although he jumped and launched himself back at the Night Fury whose arrogance was showing

When one punched another, it's assault; when the other punches back, it's a fight ready to break out. That was the case as Drayko sprinted towards Voidflier without an battlecry to give out for he would not want to alert him of his presence, launching an flurry of flaming sword swings that left scars onto his black scales and stained his armor; following up with an forward stab that sent him against the wall, he then threw Inferno and pinned his tail so that he would not escape. The darkblood that flowed within his body now bled out badly, not even his face was safe from the damage either as Toothless followed it up with an series of claw swipes and even some heavy blows; thanks to the human nature he was learning by the second from Drayko

Voidflier grabbed Inferno by the handle off from his tail before throwing the flaming sword back to Drayko, stabbing his right leg and leaving him to scream in pain as he collapsed onto the floor; Toothless snarled in response to his action and grappled with him, going back and forth until the Male Leader had kicked him backwards and swiped against his upperchest. He fired an Plasma Bolt to his face and preformed an donkey kick to the lower jaw, the claws met with the bleeding scales of Toothless as they glided downwards towards his left arm before being sent away with an jab to the snout using his tail. Before he could attack him again however, Drayko ripped his flaming sword out from his right leg before swinging diagonally downwards to the sides; forcing Voidflier to take the hits by deflecting the swings with his claws, at the cost of suffering some nasty wounds in the process

Not even his fins behind his legs were safe either as they were stabbed with the burning blade, being ripped through easily without signs of struggle; Voidflier attempted to swat Drayko with his tail, but was deflected by his Shield and allowed him to slice some of his ear off. Spilling out some blood and making him roar in pain, he was seeing red now; all around him he was seeing nothing but red, it was time for payback and leader or no leader he was going cheat in this fight. Nothing mattered to him anymore than keeping his seat of power and his love for he could not risk to be unmated, even now as Toothless realized long ago that the Drive he once was apart of was corrupt thanks to the likes of Voidflier's sins of greed, envy and lust

He had been left with no other options but to cheat during their fight just as he accused him of doing the same, but only because they were to fight for the same mate; this time it was different, and he was going to make that man accept that the Night Fury he brought back planned to cheat just so he can have Aythro for his greedy desires. He was going show him one thing, and that was he never truly loved her and only wanted her to be apart of his plan to bring their species to chaos should he ever lead them. He began to target Drayko first as he rushed over with his swift speed, landing an smack of his tail down onto him; harder what the rules intended it to be, flying upwards and dropkicking him in the chest before pinning him down with his paw

But in Drayko's struggle, he tried desperately to kick him off but to no avail as Voidflier dug his claws into his naked part of his chest; he grabbed onto his paw and began to remove it from his skin, but also using his Silver Knife to stab it as well. With him grunting in pain, he grabbed onto his claw and pulled with his birthmark glowing; the squishy and guttural sounds of the claw sliding out from it's position was painful to hear, but was worse when Drayko proceeded to yank it out painfully. Two of the claws came flying out with the severed bloodveins dangling as they hit the floor, Voidflier screamed out in horrible agony of his claws being ripped out like an human's fingernail being torn off; " _GARGHH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!_ " He cursed as he pounded onto his chest and proceeded to charge up a Plasma Bolt within his throat, he was about to send him into oblivion until Toothless came to the rescue by diving from above; sinking his own claws onto his back

Voidflier roared in unbearable agony like the torments of hell were engulfing him from within his very body, trying to shake him off with no luck as Toothless begun to stab him deeper and further than what Speedy did the former Alpha; but this time he gave no break in between as he was repeatedly mauling his back until his bones and vitals were exposed, removing and stabbing his claws that were now drenched the darkblood of the Dragons. Eventually though, Toothless had jumped off and began to give his retributional payback as he dug his claws into his chest; slashing him diagonally to the sides and even downwards before using the sharp parts of his prosthetic tailfin to jab him. Drayko kicked him in the lower jaw and gotten up to pound him down with his two fists combined

Before he would let him retaliate once, they both preformed an takedown as one threw a rapid series of punches and blows to the back and belly before the former slammed his fist onto the back of his head; letting out an savage battlecry as he then proceeded to dig his own fangs into the other undamaged ear, biting down and yanking harder with all of his might to tear it off from his body. Toothless ran with his swift speed and jumped onto him yet again, digging his fangs like his brother but this time into his scales; biting harder and harder the more he struggled, spitting out the taste of Voidflier's rotten blood as it tainted his tastebuds. Of course the opponent had fought back as he bit onto Drayko's upper left muscle and began to use him like an bludgeoning weapon, although couldn't really do much when one of their was biting in various places like the wings and even the now severely damaged ears. Now that was something that no one could do in wrestling nor in an MMA fight like that. After ripping one of his ears off and spitting it out, Drayko was smacked against the wall upon being thrown as he preferred to take on Toothless alone

Weakened and half bathed in his own darkblood, Voidflier slammed Toothless against the wall with his tail and stabbed his claws into his chest while also keeping Drayko at bay from rescuing his brother; jabbing his claws further and deeper inside as Toothless' chest began to bleed out, especially when he spoke to him: " _You are not worthy to deserve an beautiful mate of your own like mine, now you can watch her witness your death in your final breath!_ " He rammed his fangs deeper into his chest, making Toothless scream out in pain and forcing the spectators to cower in fear from the bloody carnage that had broken out

Drayko has seen his brother be tormented for long enough, he reclaimed Inferno that was stabbed into the floor and rushed forward with the final resort of his speed; plunging his flaming sword into Voidflier's tail once again, forcing him to release Toothless from the verge of death and allow him to counterattack his nemesis by ramming into his stomach. This caused him to puke out his own blood as Drayko was not done, he grabbed him by the earplates and slammed him twice to his knee before he proceeded to bite the other one off; using Inferno to land a slight cut near his neck while Toothless fired off an trio of Plasma Bolts towards his face, striking him down in the ordeal of this chaos that reigned over this fight

Just as Voidflier had made the mistake of denying their revenge towards him, Drayko and Toothless have decided that it was time that they show no mercy for they knew he was cheating the entire time from the beginning; he took the left flank while Toothless took the right, crossing each other as both jumped and landed to where his Tailfins were. Drayko stabbed into the left one and slashed right through it, causing greater amount of pain before he pinned the other one to the ground; this action allowed Toothless to fire off an Plasma Bolt against it, taking out not only one but two of them at the same time as they effectively removed and stripped him of his flight that would ultimately contradict him of his name. Although some remnants of his Tailfins remained, Drayko used his Silver Knife to cut off the starting point of his tail; making him bleed out from the backside as a piece dropped to the ground

They knew that they were cheating but they did not care as this was for Toothless' Revenge to end here. Drayko shot out his grappling claw from his Shield and began to strangle Voidflier with it, undergoing his various attacks such as being punched and scratched in the face; removing another claw from his talon as he stabbed hard into his neck, as if he intended to slit it through like a hostage at his mercy. He was punched back as he was being dragged across, but Drayko wrapped him around even tighter like an snake constricting it's prey even tighter and forced him to whimper and beg in fear; that action alone did not stop him from strangling him with his own arms as he got onto his back once again and started to rip through his wings, using the Silver Knife and showing in splashing streams of darkblood

Voidflier had backed away from the two after getting freed and was all groggy, he couldn't see anything in his darkening vision but if he did; he would still be seeing red. Drayko and Toothless had then decided that one streak of ass kicking was not punishment enough, and thus approached to deliver the final blow to the balls; his birthmark glowing and allowing him to pick up the now heavily and severely weakened Voidflier as he slammed him towards his knee and to the ground, stomping his skull two to five times before picking him up by the throat. Strangling him once again and landing a final punch, especially as he jammed his thumbs into his eyes to gouge them both before kicking him in the head; tossing him away like a cheap ass broken rubber toy, the battle has been won and although they had cheated and death was involved; it was all meant to serve justice to the Prince of Exiled Legends

HTTYD

The other Night Furies approached them both as did the Female and Elder Leaders of the Drive, taking note at the defeated form of Voidflier and sensing deep hatred for what has happened in the past. Drayko and Toothless were all bathed in blood as it all streamed down like cascading falls from the home that the Night Furies were all reminded of as they resided outside of the Archipelago. The Female Leader had approached and spoke to them both as she felt like it was necessary to know the truth

" _I hope you two do not mind explaining this talk of vengeance we have been hearing about_ " She asked, the other Night Furies looked at both Drayko and Toothless now as they were curious about why he had returned here

And talk about it they did, they explained everything to them all; going as far as to make justifiable reasons to why they had to cheat and why Toothless had returned here after being unfairly exiled from his own Drive, although he went on to say that he felt like he was never meant to be with them regardless. The Elder Leader had been silent all throughout the explanation, listening in to Drayko's narrative as if he was telling a story when he was very young at night

" _Even now, Aythro has lost all her love for Toothless after what he has become and is more attracted to both someone who is not wanting to keep his seat of power like Voidflier; and someone who came all this way here with a man like me to fix things_ " Drayko solemnly spoke as he was about to mount Toothless and leave in respect for the phrase: what's done in the past in done. However, the Elder Leader had stopped them from doing so

" _Taking off to leave are you? Not without someone to love at your side. You have sacrificed and risked breaking the sacred rules just to teach us all lessons about deceiving others and those who have intentions to fuel their selfish sins of lust and greed. Both of your innocence may be lost to the death you have brought forth onto him, but Aythro was desperate in need of someone as Voidflier was true to how you described him; all in the name of love in the end_..." As the Elder Leader finished her sentence, Aythro appeared before the crowd and approached Toothless; whom he saw that she looked just as beautiful as the night he left, with deep violet and black tinted scales and the most stunning shade of dandelion to pineapple yellow that he has ever seen. Drayko had immediately left to be alone as she approached Toothless, the Knight was still consumed by thoughts of neglection that he might get from his Night Fury like all the other former only child would feel if they had a new member of the family; which was NOT the case

" _You're_... _an Titan Wing now, you look even more handsome the night you left our Drove_ " She spoke in a calm but young voice in her shock of what Toothless now looked like

" _Still as beautiful as the night I saw you one last time before I left and attacked my own Drive out of rage_..." He spoke in the same tone as Drayko, nudging him in the nose; neck, wings while lightly prancing around him and even nuzzling him. Once they curled their necks around each other and enjoyed their reunion, Aythro looked around and felt confused as she asked him

" _Where did he go Æðelin?_ " She asked him in his name, with Toothless turning away as he replied by informing her of the truth

" _That's Æðelin, my brother and my adopted son_..." He told her as he watched Drayko get down by the cliff and look at the moon in deep thought as always. " _My name is Tóðléas now_ " He finished as Aythro laid down next to her new Titan Wing mate

" _He's not going anywhere but neither am I without him on my back, having to feel the freedom restored to a Dragonheart such as me; show him the Archipelago and beyond it's borders, never again am I going to let him fly off alone without him joining me. My friend, my bróðor and now my adopted son_..."

She was taken back at that last part as no Dragon she knows of has ever taken an man like him as their own son, but then again since she heard Drayko's story as they explained from the very beginning; it all made since that Drayko would reannounce his birthright and claim he has no Tribe and no father. Still it made her spine tingle in disturbance, but there's just something about having the roles reversed as the father disowns the son; but she'll understand it eventually and until then she's happy to be with the Night Fury she loves. " _You should go fetch him, I want to know more about him_..." She asked as the curiosity of the Night Fury was never bound to having limits of their own

Toothless went over to the edge of the cliff where Drayko was sitting, he would swear that sometimes he always had something bothering him and was never without anything on his mind; could be that of course that he would be thinking about his own loved one. Of course he knew that Maria had fallen in love with Drayko and vice versa, although the two of them didn't seem to express how they feel towards each other and pretend that they aren't interested; but that may be because of Drayko's introvertive phase he was going through, that and the fact that he's taking it slowly is most definitely the case. Well, he was aware of the fact that Maria was starting to develop a crush on him and she'll let him how he feels eventually; it's not like it's Ragnarok of course, but they'll express how they feel once this journey ends

" _Aythro wants to see you_ " He informed him, as he stood up and stretched out while silently yawning; wanting to make this quick as Drago Bludvist's making time short. He walked down the path where the Arena was nearby and approached the beautiful mate who wanted to see him

" _Yes?_ " He asked as Aythro made it clear she didn't want to waste time

" _I want to know more about you Æðelin, about why you left your own weyr behind and why you would do all of this just to protect us; I want to remember what you say right here_..." Drayko turned his head away to the side and closed his eyes

" _What else is there left to know about me? I've been through it all from tyrannic queens, profit merchants, rival Tribes, slavery trappers, barbaric warchieftains and of course our true nemesis; the Dragon Hunters. They'll stop at nothing until they're out of the Archipelago one way or another, not caring about the fact that they're committing genocide; all in the name of profit and greed. Toothless' Revenge ends now_..." He monologued as the clouds passed in front of the moon, with Toothless coming over to tell her that they're leaving the Island

" _We'll have to get going but by all means, inform... my parents about everything that transpired; I will come back one day and I will see what has happened as for now you'll have to leave the Island, Grimmel the Grisly and his Deathgrippers will hunt you down here as he will stop until all of us Night Furies are left to die by his hands. I will not have you lost to me again, just like all those months ago... in the beginning of the time that I was forced to serve Red Death_ " Aythro came over to him

" _Who you were back then doesn't matter, you never changed at all and I'm glad you returned back here; Voidflier isn't the nicest mate out there. I was beaten, harassed and yelled at; but I stayed strong and fought back, I will not myself be a victim of abuse_ " Drayko looked up at that word "Abuse" and left them alone to deal with the dead corpse of Voidflier with the Drove Leaders wondering what will become of his fate. Toothless turned to look at Drayko as he was cutting the flesh and scales off from his opponent, stating this to his lover as he watched him

" _It's about time as well, bastard deserved as much as he could fight. That ass kicking and winning fairly wasn't punishment enough, so now a older and wiser Male is in the seat of power while the other is forced to have his flesh ripped off painfully so that the offender can die knowing what he did was wrong from the very beginning_ " Drayko finished up and was now carrying very familiar flesh like cloth, almost like that of an Night Fury. Drayko explained that he wanted to leave the Island as soon as possible and stop Drago as soon as possible, Toothless immediately realized what he meant by that

" _Of course of you would, can't be without a cloak that'll defend you from flames_ " Toothless teased at him as Aythro licked him in the cheek and curled her neck around his before pulling back one last time

" _I know I'll see you again, I'll find you out there in the Archipelago; go teach that Madgod one hell of a lesson tiger_..." She told him before Drayko mounted Toothless, turning back to her and nodding as they both launched off with a burst of wind out to the skies that once again shrouded them in the clouds and cloaked them in darkness. Aythro watched on as she can feel her wings stretch out and ready themselves for flight, seeing that that they were heading towards the Northwest of the Island; she knew that if she continued to follow their path, she would find them both again

Upon returning to Draconia, General Scorpio had led them inside to the living area as they both took their seats; knowing that he was about to tell them the reason he lived, but also knowing that this was not him refusing to be taken by the hands of death. The truth was revealed to them both: "Drago Bludvist was not even one who could be a match for me, he knew that as I fought him with my own sword; instead he used his Army to take care of the rest as the others did not know if I was alive, I intended to keep it like that by replacing the clothing of an Hunter with my own. I needed to recover from my wounds before I could continue, even if it meant fooling the others into believing I had fallen"

"That bastard, this is why nobody can outmatch you" Drayko remarked as he saw Bladehead enter the room; with the General asking this question

"Is the Dragon Armor ready for deployment?"

"Well what tha' hell do ya' think, ya' pebblebrain twat? Of course they're ready! Just had to be puttin' on the final touches than what that meathead limpy does in the heat of battle back on Berk!" Bladehead informed them

"Gobber's got an limited time since everyone's bombarding him with broken weapons and shields that he's forced to fix on the battlefield out there" Drayko defended before giving out this order. "Inform the others, it's time to end this once and for all" Bladehead nodded and headed off downstairs. He nodded towards Toothless and both of them headed off inside of their bedroom, ready to begin putting their new armor on; knowing that it was made from the newly discovered Volcanripper Metal that they would use from now on, as it would prove to be their most powerful source of metal material

Toothless' Dragon Armor consisted of dark crimson, deep to fervant brass and black nickel colored bracers with retractable claws made of Volcanripper Metal; cuisses and shinguards with razor sharped tri-holed blades curving upwards, shoulder guards that were also spiked but can flip like a jackknife. The chestplate that went all around his body carried on the design of his underbelly, with reinforced wing armor that not only had shield like clasps with his engraved face but also sported retractable blades curved downwards like scythes; also flippable like jackknives, which did not interfere with his flight at all. His Tailfin armor was fully reinforced as Ryker Grimborn had since taught the Dragon Hunters to aim for the Night Fury's Tailfin as it would sent him falling to the ground, allowing them to take Drayko down and capture Toothless. Finally, there was the helmet that had square and triangle shaped slots for the earplates and protrusions; spikes and appendages while also having an hinged grilled Knight visor that went up and folded downwards

Drayko on the other hand equipped shinguards, vambraces to fit in with his gauntlets; an cuisse for his thighs and an helmet that placed on his head; bringing out Inferno which was clipped horizontally to his back hip; bringing out his Shield as he equipped the Megapult attachment for wider spread, which allowed him to fire both 10 arrows and crescent blades at the same time. The best part was that it allowed him to set himself on fire as not even an Hotburple could destroy it, only downside is that it tends to be incredibly intimidating; even towards Dragons who knew whose behind the Helmet. Finally, the back of his Armor sported his Titan Wing Night Fury birthmark

Hell even Vixen was armored up as well as she had armor on her paws, legs, snout and back as her tail waved excitingly; jumping onto Drayko's right shoulder guard, being stroked by his hand as they headed downstairs to find the other Knights and their Dragons all armored up and equipped with their weapons. "I would never forget nor neglect you, it's just that we've got an war with Drago Bludvist in the way; and somebody's got a grudge against him for breaking her Double Axe" He told her as he looked towards both Heather and Windshear

Heather now wore an breastplate made from Windshear's scales and Volcanripper Metal, having reinforced boots with gloves as her shoulder guard matched her left one; given some more vambraces and bracers on her arm for more protection, her hood was less tighter and her cowl was given some silvery markings. Windshear wore very flexible armor as it allowed her to take more than a hit should she be struck in her weakspot, also allowing her to move freely as it did not hinder her movement even once. She now wielded an new Double Axe of her own that felt way stronger than her previous one

The blades actually looked like an Axe blade, albeit layered with Razorwhip scales as the staff itself was wrapped in Draconian Leather; given some extra grip for her to wield and was shorter when folded, with some wrappings placed on some spots for her to wield the weapon more comfortably. There was also some wirecord wrapping underneath and the blades themselves was were given some sharp polishing, even adding in two sharp tekko kagi like claws that sprung out forwards on Drayko's part; although it looked like the Dragon Marauder's scimitars, but that part was retractable as he wanted to give her an deadlier edge. Finally, the middle still featured the small round circle that was foldable but was less noticable when used and hung from her back as it also appeared to be shorter when that happened

"General Scorpio will be awaiting us at the path where Drago's Fortress is located, we're ready to head to the rendezvous point where Bludvist's Army will be awaiting for the final battle. Tubison and the New Riders are informing our allies and rallying up forces to aid in stopping Dragon once and for all. Savage is bound to be with him and so is that traitorous Johann, Dagur has taken the opportunity to head to Caldera Cay to inform Mala before hand; our Renegade Reinforcement Dragons are being kept under the watchful eye in case any spies from the Dragon Hunters are watching, now let's move out and put an end to this living hell!" He informed them all calmly before leading them outside of the Main Hall, mounting their armored Dragons and taking off to the skies; flying off as Jafaris Thornwhip along with the Pendulum Guards follow closely

Returning to Mierveia Vde Rallie was not as easy as it looked, much has changed since then and Blight will make it quite the journey to reach their allies; no one has come to oppose him, and now his Demons roam the streets of the advanced land of the modern age. But his rule will not go forth and go on much longer thanks to our heroes and their allies...

* * *

Let's get filthy and dangerous for this is the beginning of the end for Drago Bludvist, his legacy will fall and all whom follows his lead will fall alongside him; no holding back the true power and no one to stop our heroes. Although the next Chapter may not show much of the demon paradise that has become of Mierveia Vde Rallie, the main antagonist for the next Chapter is an certain beast from the 14th that you may remember; Foedissimae does not fuck around that's for sure. Toothless' revenge has been completed and now it's Drayko's turn for we're coming very close to the end of Curse of the Emperor's Sword, Green Death was wise to have told or at least remind them that in order to take down Drago; they must take down the Black King first, I don't look back on previous Chapters too much and that's why I'm not too sure if I previously established something. So I intended on repeating what was stated and that just doesn't make things better, all it really does is bring up plotholes

How Volcanripper Metal is processed will be revealed, although it's really easy to make compared to Gronckle Iron; but the Volcanrippers themselves are cunning enough to not be taken down by the Dragon Hunters, being the reason why the Dragon Hunter Elites who you'll know what they look like have access to the material in the first place. All it takes is mostly some natural actinolite from their habitats, their own lava and the Flametastic Inferno Firepower Plus mixed in with some steel ore and nickel; which if an Plasma Bolt is used, becomes stronger than what it already was before as it was much lighter than Gronckle Iron but also much faster and deadlier should they be used for forging weapons

I would also like to mention that the reason why Dante acts like an gruff and introvertive man that he is in Devil May Cry 2 was that in Devil May Cry Volume 2 which is a prequel novel, he was forced to kill clones of Trish that were sent by Mundus (It's MOON-DUS, not MUN-DUS!) in an alternate dimension. Speaking of Devil May Cry, I was taking at look at the new Devil Breakers and although I love the Buster Arm from the new 5th Game; the durability just fuckin' ruins it and makes me wonder if it's really worth it, because I really like the fingers on that arm. Hell I wrote down an description of what Drayko's cursed arms would look like, so maybe I should write down what they would look like if they were mechanical arms that had abilities of their own; made out of Volcanripper Metal of course and from Toothless' scales

I've got nothing more else to say here except for the fact that I wrote down an place that I think you'll love to hate me for since you'll criticize me for making Drayko into an blatant ass copy of Dante, which he does NOT share too many similarities at all as they both have different motives and characterizations. Anyways the location I am talking about is located at Mierviea Vde Rallie and it is known as the: "Drayko and Toothless Mercenary Office" which has been on my mind for quite awhile and I just want to get it out of my head. But the idea of having Drayko and Toothless having their own getaway location is very nice, just to live off for awhile and recover from some things while they're always reminded of home at Draconia. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I know I'm taking alot of inspiration from the Devil May Cry franchise, but that's literally the series I grew up with and I especially like the second game because of Dante's outfit and the fact that you can play as two characters; both of their missions have differences and doesn't feel the same. I just can't understand why people hate the game so much, it has lots of amazing things like the music and the overpowered Maijin Form. Speaking of which, the outfit I'm working on has been completed, you'll know what it looks like next Chapter at the end; it may be quite an short one though and who would give such a shit about people complaining about being unoriginal? I had to deal with that fuckin' bullshit, especially when they kept on saying that I stole so much from media sources; assholes like them just don't understand the meaning of **FAN** FICTION, heavy emphasis on "FAN"


	29. Chapter 29:Demonic Paradise

They key to the next of Blight's nemesis' begins and ends with death, but not without the courage to go down with

-Meatlug

(A/N: This really is not the best of the Chapters but I really want to take it slow and short with you guys, I just want to finish this story as much as the next author so that I can move on to completing the third story; you all need the best that I can offer to you and this trilogy is becoming like an branching franchise of the HTTYD Universe, but with some additions of expanded lands and references to the real world. The final few chapters that are upcoming will have the most references to the Devil May Cry series, especially the final battle as it may be familiar to those who have played the first game in 2001. For now, bear with me as it will all be over soon; Enjoy!)

The night in the sky was bleak as it's very clouds passed by quickly and the environment was nothing more but smoking and ruined buildings what was once left of the civilians who roamed the boisterous streets. Now they have become twisted and turned, disorienting the balance as everything seemed to be moving back and forth very slowly, from the eyesight of one would appear everything had been tilted to the sides; very little of the light to fend off the force of the sky's chaotic darkness that loomed over the site of it all, with signs of spiders due to the web organic constructs pumping with blood as it appeared to be the eventual rise of the False Dragon God

Everything seemed to be like an living creature as veiny and inhuman constructs sprouted everywhere one would go, attached and melded to the ruins as if this was the hellish realm of the demons; becoming a paradise from a familiar enemy. Blight had no one to stop him and now he has taken control of the land itself, the civilians were nowhere to be seen and those who offered resistance of any kind to the ruler of the Underworld would be consumed by the earth below them immediately; it seemed he has won against this war for their survival

The Knights arrived from the chaotic skies and touched down onto the unstable earth that pulsated like a beating heart, what hellish sorcery is this would have been spoken by any of the Knights if they could speak about what they were witnessing before their eyes. An waving heat haze had strained their eyes and rather than to waste time on how horrifying this place had changed, they continued forwards as they walked down the streets from the first time that they did on their way to Elder Custos' sanctuary; nothing more upsetting to the stomach of Fishlegs than this could make him hard to resist throwing up, but the more he did the more he felt the burning heat ready to take over and reject his organs

The roads were barren and deserted as for all signs of those who lived here were nowhere to be found, just the charred skeleton entangled by the veiny organic constructs seen and found every now and then; who would've guessed their focus on Drago Bludvist would lead to neglecting the other threat, who would take control of such an advanced land of tomorrow? None of that mattered to Drago at all, until he would become a Dragon God that is; he was not on the best of terms with Blight and truth be told, he was his enemy even more so as well due to him interfering with his plans to conquer the Archipelago. With those powers of his, he would exorcise him immediately for how much of a threat he could be to his Dragon enslaved nation

The ambiance of it all was nothing more than the sound of calm but twisted and reversed moaning wind blowing through the caverns at night during a windy day, as if it wasn't eerie enough; the sky and clouds above seemed to be running towards the sun as it was swirling around, almost as if it was being sucked into a vortex which was pretty terrifying to consider. For whatever reason around the dead end, some curved and rotting but sharp bones protruded from out of the floor towards the walls and back outwards; but this was at the dead end after all, so if there really was any real way to get into the source of all of this madness caused by Blight: then it would have to be that they must find the main entrance first beforehand, and that's exactly where they were going to do first before taking on the Black King and ultimately; the False Dragon God himself

But was anyone safe in the Demon Paradise like this...?

The Knights roamed through the barren and deserted town where now only the Demons resided, crossing over the bridge where below had led to nothing but an dry riverbed; with an drained sewer that was blocked off by the smaller constructs, being an warning to the humans to leave this place and turn back now as they should not return here. But everyone they loved and every Dragon in the Archipelago as well as those who once lived here were in danger from the rising tyranny of Drago Bludvist and the possessed demon Blight, they will not leave this place until the conflict has been solved; no one deserved to be under the fate of living among their rulership, the resistance they offer will be executed on sight without an plead of mercy from the cold hearted Dragon Hunters. As the many twists and turns kept the Knights disoriented at best and led them into nothing but dead ends at worst, they had finally taken the long and straight road ahead as by that time; nothing happened as any time passed on. For a place that was supposed to be abundant with demons, there were not too many of them to be found; had Blight simply given up now that the Knights had taken him down since Caldera Cay?

It was strangely silently since they expected and were bound to encounter some of these hellish monsters, but it did not feel like the beautiful world they knew anymore; feeling all so far away and strayed so much that it really felt like massive departure from the adventures they all grew up and learned lessons from. But they were just walking through the nice bright sky with their favorite friends and fun Dragons to ride on as well as to study just as they were to learn from them, no it did not truly felt like that at all; this time it was really becoming scary and horrifying, an literal living nightmare that no civilian who lived here could awaken from

"This looked even worse than the day my face was brutally melted by that thief when he threw that acid at me in my young youth..." Dragur the Executioner had commented

"That still felt painful even to this day as I would think" Valka replied to him

"Even now I don't know if being left to burn in the sun or to have your flesh melt is worse" Frost spoke to no one but himself

"Both of your tortures is worse, I was branded for my first failure on my chest; I'm not gonna get burned by acid of all things" Eret added in as he looked at his branding wound, still there after all this time

When they finally reached the dead end as mentioned before, the only thing that had caught their interest was that there happened to be an light electric and turquoise blue sharp pointed star like crystal that went upwards like a watersprout; however it was sealed off in the wall and the barrier did not aid in their justice either, like always there was an description that warned them about the danger that was about to occur to them:

"These cockroach and jacal demons of the Underworld are despised even by Blight himself, whom considers unworth of such a name; both nasty and primal as the wild and untamed depths of hell, some horrifying creatures are not meant to witnessed with the eyes and mind: Slay these Nobodies for whom they are called and the power of the blue stone, Elixir is yours..." Upon reading the description, something had begun to happen, the nightmare was about to begin

The winds had begun to speed up from above and towards the ground came falling the demons who had confronted the Knights, landing with an hard impact as they slam down towards the ground; three of them slamming down one at an time and surrounding them as the first one sees Drayko, howling with the wicked laughter of an monkey. "Bwahaha!"

These horrific and disgusting humanoid demons were skinless and veiny, walking as if it was an animalistic feral creature with the legs being the hands; one of them having no flesh at all as it's meat and tendons were exposed, the muscle tissue being violently ripped open with toxic blood spraying into cascades that dripped to the ground. Bearing the face of an noseless skull with an extra, much bigger arm on their back that could grab and snap the necks of the ones who dared defied against Blight; having an eyeball on their side as they could rip them off and throw it as an exploding projectile, intending to harm their victims. Being that they were nameless as Blight even hated them, these creepy fuckers known to the Underworld as being the most disgusting and horrendous animals who ever lived in it's darkest depths; they were given an derogatory name, they were known as Nobodies

"Oh that's nice now we've gotta fight some mannequin spiders before we can get the damn Elixir they call it, how beautiful..." Raijah remarked

"Shut up and kill these damn filthy animals!" Drayko commanded as two of the Nobodies began to jump from up to down, making obnoxious yet terrifying sounds of monkeys and laughing wickedly while the first ran to begin smacking with the arm on it's back. They were even fast enough to dodge Raijah's flamethrower and the Phoenix Talons did not do good either, but they were definitely not fast enough to avoid being crushed underneath by Hookfang's talon; to which the Nightmare had proceeded to rip it's arm off and throw it against the others

One of the Nobodies had brought out an mask and placed it on their faces, growing bigger and bigger until they not only roared like a possessed animal; but also stood up and begun to preform an crackhead ritual dance, all while laughing as it then shot out the eyeball from it's side. Grabbing and flinging it towards Fishlegs, who swung his War Hammer to deflect the attack; being blown backwards by the exploding impact of such living toxin as Nobodies were known for being. Eret was dropped kick by the larger of the Nobodies who wore the mask, Skullcrusher had fired off an blazing missile towards the demon and shattered the mask it wore; shrinking back to normal size as Eret called out to the other Knights, informing them to destroy the masks they wore before killing them. Now with a newfound strategy for taking out these devilish and disfigured mutant like abominations, the Knights had begun doing just that as Heather ended one by piercing through it's chest

But as they laid back roaring in their own demise, they froze and began to explode into pieces; burning anyone near them as it was not from the explosion itself, but rather from their acid exploding flesh. As Nobodies are living toxins, everyone must stay way from them even as they die; only then when they are no more is it safe for them without the risk of getting hurt. With the Knights slaying the last of the Nobodies as they watched them die with their flesh exploding and burning, one of them had fired out an eyeball towards Drayko as it rolled towards him on it's own; exploding as he simply jumped back to avoid the explosion

The barrier that held the Elixir had faded away as the description changed itself as a result of the Nobodies being slain: "Such great strength has been shown and thus, you have been truly granted and blessed with courage from within the heart. Go forth into the Underworld and emerge from the realm, the power of the blue spirit stone is yours now as your destiny awaits!" Raedwit walked over to the pedestal and took the stone, examining it up close for himself as he became very interested in the Elixir stone

"Looks like I've got myself an Alchemy Ingredient to use, unseal the spells from Bright's Lair and enter inside; simple as that" He placed the Elixir within his robes as Drayko led the way out of the dead end as they returned to the barren streets

Like before nothing had showed up to stop them in their path towards the main center of the Old Timely District, or at least what was left of the remains that is; as Blight now has control over Mierveia Vde Rallie. The Dragons didn't have to be involved with the battle against the Nobodies just to get the Elixir, just Hookfang and Skullcrusher as most of the Dragons did not enter inside with their Riders; after all there were clear signs of demons nearby in this little paradise of theirs, none of it mattered anyways as the Nobodies were slain and they got what they needed to enter inside. There was no reason to keep and continue to stay in the past, it was time to move onto the future events up ahead; nothing more to do here, but there just might be something happening as of yet now

They entered through the doors and passed the Harbor District once more, it was at this time that things had gotten deadly; as they entered within the same room where they first saw Heather and Windshear, stepping inside as the Knights stopped at their tracks and hearing their Dragons growl as they knew what was about to happen next. Drayko even had Inferno ready at his side and his Shield transformed into an crossbow at his other arm, everything had fallen silent by that point

HTTYD

The sound of glass cracking with pieces falling to the ground and the sound of someone walking on pieces of glass had broken the silence as it appeared to be coming from above, just then some glass had shattered as bloodied and crushed bodies of Hunters, Trappers and Fliers fell to the floor; this was never a good sign at all when this happened, especially at this time as it was not one of their own who was doing this but neither was it an Dragon nor a living being itself. Drayko looked up towards the glass ceiling, it was an massive shadow that had shrunk from above and expanded as it crashed down onto the middle of the room; crushing the ground with it's heavy weight and strong beefy arms that all Vikings had, letting out a roar before giving an louder one towards the sky as it was ready to fight

This demon that now stood before them was an giant orangutan that was bred for the very meaning of war itself with the mane of an lion, snout of an wildcat; talons of an hawk that were hairier, the strong and aggressive arms of an gorilla and the mind of an mindless manipulated pawn whose humanity was robbed. Having the skin color of an muddy yellowish tan as it's mane was covered in dandruff, eyes were pupiless as they glowed an lifeless yellow color. This war gorilla demon was Simiaguerra and it was quite the powerful one, even having agility that tanks like this demon shouldn't be having since they're more focused on power than speed

Drayko began firing away with his crossbow as the crescent blades flew through the air, piercing it's thick flesh and succeeding in angering the beast; as it jumped towards Drayko to smash him with it's powerful and meaty arms, but he had the advantage of speed on his side as he dodged backwards and threw Inferno to stab it in it's forehead. He then ran over and kicked his flaming sword deeper within towards it's brain, jumping off to avoid being grabbed as the others took their swing at the demon who blocked their path

Maria was caught by the demon's arms and started to shake her as if it was intending to throw her against the Knights, however she had dealt with beasts like this one plenty of times during her adventures as she simply stabbed her axe into the demon's arm; having it drop her to the ground as it screamed out in pain. Stormfly fired off her spikes towards the demon to blind it in it's eyes. Simiaguerra roared and jumped to the glass ceiling, hanging and pushing it's legs down to gain momentum to stomp it's attackers; not anticipating the fact that Raijah had swung and stabbed his talons into it's body, zipping towards the demon and spinning all around in a cyclone of blades while Hookfang fired off an kerosene stream against it. Both of them had inflicted quite the burning pain to the Simiaguerra as it only gotten angrier and started to flung both it's legs down even faster than before, bringing down some pieces of broken glass down to the floor while it was at it

The demon had then swung forwards and fired out an sonic blasting sphere towards them, and although Eret was sent backwards thanks to the impact; he blocked the full blast due to him crossing both of his dual swords, which he then threw both of them towards the demon for a little retaliation

While Eret was busy, Valka took the time to jump onto the demon's face and proceeded to bash it's face hard with the spikes on her staff used for bludgeoning; with Cloudjumper flying above to rain down an torus of blazing flames upon the demon, who grabbed Valka off it's face and smashed her to the ground. Raedwit rushed forwards and stabbed the demon's leg with his spear, ripping it out and stabbed it's foot afterwards as Barf and Belch unleashed an cloud of Zippleback Gas before igniting an explosion that blinded it temporarily

Dragur jumped into the air and spun his scythe like an spinning blade, strking the demon's shoulder while Heather stabbed it's other one from behind; Rose melted away it's flesh for Dragur while Windshear blasted the other one for her respective rider. Simiaguerra let out an roar and smacked them both away, now going on a serious rampage within the arena they fought in. Arson had to distract the now rampaging war gorilla demon by firing off syringes filled with venomous toxic substances that are not lethal towards Dragons, but definitely lethal towards demons like the Simiaguerra; Tidalwing was filled with enough to spray scalding water in up close to it's face as well as Arson also pumping some hot oil into it's nose, torturing the demon right into the nose on it's snout. Simiaguerra threw them both away to the side and grasped it's face, screaming in true agony

Drayko removed his flaming sword Inferno out from it's brain and along with both Raedwit and Bladehead, had jumped all at once to sever the beast of it's left arm; while Heather took care of the right all on her own, showing just how capable she has become over the many months that passed. Now without it's meaty and beefy arms, blood had begun to spray out as now the only thing it could do now was roar out to Blight; begging for him to save it as his pleads for being saved had all fallen on deaf ears. Storm fired off an lightning stream towards the demon as Raedwit rushed forwards once again, jumping and as Drayko threw Inferno into it's chest; the Master of Illusions ended the fight with an exploding end as he pumped an Zippleback Grenade into it's body, letting off one hell off an explosion that had it's massive organs splattering all over the walls. With no ill will to continue living on, the Simiaguerra was finished as it fell backwards and melted away as an bloody corpse; leaving behind only the bones that soon rotted and blew away in the wind

Drayko reclaimed Inferno once again and looked towards the very same door that they entered to reach the Harbor District, he knew somebody was waiting behind that door and it was not going to be easy picking; but if they're going to let an demon get away with making this land of tomorrow his own place for his own kind, then no he's not alright with that at all. There was bound to be more than an hoard of demons on the other side, no it was one that he was too familiar with; he can feel it in his own guts and instincts as they told him that it was an demon that Blight favored, his beast that he called his beloved hunter and it was one that they all fought before the last time Blight was encountered

"A familiar uninvited demon is behind the door, let's go ahead inside and see what kind of shit Blight has for us beyond this point of no return..." Drayko turned to his fellow Knights before heading beyond the doors, with them following closely from behind

The image of Mierveia Vde Rallie served as not only as an testament to Blight's supremacy over the very humans that he now ruled over and forced them into fear, but also to the very madness of the ill prince of Empress Jacqueline who had been struck down with an even deadlier disease for each time he would win his battles and emerge with victory; an symbol of an supernatural demon who had never left from the day he was born

The Knights had conquered the demons that were sent to stop them from claiming the Elixir and gathered what they needed to enter the Underworld, but what lied before them may challenge even the most greatest and powerful of warriors who have come to challenge the might of Blight himself. A haunting memory of the prince who could only beg for his parents to save him, but his father would not come and his mother could not reach him; thus he must master the strength within him, to finally ascend from his growing madness and the years of torture of being under his very control...

* * *

A short chapter that ends like a short chapter is worth it in the end, Foedissimae lies next as it's short again but the 31st Chapter is sure as hell not short; it involves something that is not suitable for those who have very weak stomachs, it's organic and fleshy as it's supposed to be something very creepy. It's a place you've been before when you were born, but haven't remembered when you were; you could hear the sounds of your parents within, but don't know what they look like until you were at the hospital where you first got to see their faces. Let that hint be something for you to think about for now, in the meantime I look forward to writing down the next chapter. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: At long last to make an short chapter feel like a normal length chapter, I present to you the Dragon Hunter Elites as you'll now know what they look like; enjoy!

Dragon Hunter Elites were stronger, half-brawny, faster and deadlier versions of normal Hunters as they were very adept in combat against the Knights and Dragons. They wore metal version of the helmets that all Hunters wore, with either an open face, leather cowl or an grilled cowl to which both of them were pointed upwards and covered their noses; of them liked adding in waves of blood to the sides of their helmets. They wore diamond pattern tunics that were either a dark crimson red, dark crocodile to olive green or a dark prussian blue. They of course also wore Zippleback Vests with spiked wrestling like belts featuring the Dragon Hunter's bloody fist crest, wearing armored and flexible pants that were horizontally ridged upwards with black skirts around their waists that had an wave of blood on the bottom with some drops decorated. They had spiked shoulder guards and shin guard with spiked metal toed boots featuring the rounded protuberances of the Zippleback, their biceps were adorned with their horns as well going diagonally upwards on the left and right sides. Their arms were wrapped in black bandages that were also painted to look like bloody fists, some of them featured three knuckle spikes. They were also armed with weapons made from Volcanripper Metal and dipped in Dragon Root, these weapons were: Arrows used by the Knights and Owl Gut Tribe, Double Edged Swords, Bows, Double Bladed Axes, Maces, Flails, Crossbows, Berserker Spears, Shields adorning their bloody fist crest, spiked War Hammers, Nunchucks, Halberds and Gronckle Iron Claws that they swing and coil around to restrain their enemies. All of the others had the usual wood with the red and yellow paint, oxidized copper like texture and spiked square pommels. They were also known to wield large Chakrams that were circular and spiked around the edges, used to throw them, use as shields, use as melee weapons and even preform juggling attacks; they all had crossed handles in the middle, they were inspired by Wind-and-Fire Wheels. Finally, their voices sounded less growlish and more like sailors with an Carribean Accent; unlike the regular Hunters who sounded scratchy and harsh, these Hunter Elites are clearly designed after Viggo Grimborn due to the armor and black color they had

The Crossbows they had were designed to be One-Handed like sawn-off shotgun as the handle was wrapped in red bandages while the crescent shaped limb was made from Volcanripper Metal with the design and texture of oxidized copper, like all of the weapons they were painted with yellow and red as well as armed with spikes on the sides


	30. Chapter 30:Showdown with Foedissimae

Even in a showdown with an chimera like this, it'll sure as hell be more than just an wild goose chase around town but that does not mean it'll be one hell of a ride

-Atticus Fabreinzio

(A/N: That man right there was the main Booking Agent for the Drayko and Toothless Mercenary Office that was supposed to be from an episodic fanfic that I decided not go with since I was afraid I might get complaints from Devil May Cry fans out there; but still the idea of having an building owned by the duo is still great, at least it'll act like an getaway for them both. Just thinking about taking some hunting jobs as an mercenary and make more than an huge payout in the end, everything will be explained in the end. This Chapter may not be any better than the last, but I've come too far to stop writing this story; I want to complete it before I finish Vengeance on Primal Twilight. For now, I ask you to bear with me here as we're very close to the end; Enjoy!)

From outside of the harbor district, the entrance had been blocked by the demonic veiny and organic pulsating web like constructs that were even more spread out here than previously; the door budged two times with unrelenting force before the sound of backing up was heard from behind, running forwards as the door finally slammed open and destroyed the demonic constructs in the process. However this also caused the doors to fall down in front of the area before the Knights, thanks to the help of both Drayko and an armored Skullcrusher

"I cannot stop knocking down doors like this, can I?" Drayko thought to himself as he tilted his head forwards, gesturing that they get a move on

The Knights proceeded onwards through the now twisted streets of what was once a beautiful land with cities filled with great and fantastic machines made from the years that have both passed and advanced into an hellish and corrupted land for the demons like Blight to roam about, leaving behind the very entrails of chaos and the lack of hope for the people to exorcise them all; it wouldn't surprise him really, no one ever tried it before and slaying them felt like he was actually slaying an human being. If they could ever be considered human enough that is, to have such regret for murdering something that isn't apart of their own race

But as the Knights made their way through the path to where the entrance into the Underworld lied, an lone demonic chimera of an beast stalks across the rooftops; leaping the gaps and crossing the large distances with such faith, ultimately watching it's prey with both heads as it's bloodlust will not be denied. His master must see them dead before his very domain, his nemesis must drown in the seas of his own darkblood that he now possessed like the Dragons that he favors and fights for; and it is he who will bring him the living and broken being of his nemesis, where his final breath will be silenced by the cursed sword Goldnail

He continued to watch the Knights explore all around as they checked the area around them, exploring the paradise of the bloodthirsty entities such as himself; the hunter continued observing their obliviousness towards his very presence, growling as he prepared to ambush them. He backed up before hand with some distance, readying himself before he began to break out into a full sprint with his speed; jumping forth to the unsuspecting heroes but had he known that Toothless would have forgotten the atrocious and toxic scent of Blight and the encounters they have faced, Foedissimae would have not expected to be caught by the sharp jaws of Toothless jumping into the air before throwing him to the side as his blood began to bleed down to the stone floor of the road

But neither did Toothless forgot the encounter with this beast as he always came prepared, should he strike again; Drayko brought forth Inferno from his right hand as Fishlegs was the first to call out: "It's the demon that tried to stop us from rescuing the Empress!" Foedissimae jumped and flipped above the Ingerman boy, swiping it's fearsome claws against him as he deflected two of the attacks; but was struck three times in the stomach before being uppercutted with his tail, to which Meatlug had retaliated with an magma fireball towards the chimera. Being struck backwards and becoming singed

He brought out Shatterquake and prepared to attack by swinging it towards both of it's heads, but Foedissimae jumped and flipped over to his back and Fishlegs immediately reacted by countering two of it's attacks before being punched in the gut and uppercuted. Meatlug had fired off her fireball towards Foedissimae and was struck in the left head, but the hunter would not let her get away as he then pounced onto her body; sending her laying on her back and proceeding to maul her with his claws, but what really got Fishlegs' rare anger that he showed was that Foedissimae attempted to bite and rip her eye out. Biting back at her harder as Fishlegs screamed out the hunter, refusing to let the demon tear her own eye out; coming back and ignoring his scars as he swung his war hammer to his stomach, with Raijah ripping Foedissimae off of Meatlug using his Phoenix Talons to leave more than just a few scratches

The hunter would not let them get the upper hand over him and smacked both Fishlegs and Raijah away from him with his tail, pouncing onto Eret as his right head bit down on one of his swords; struggling back and forth as he used his free hand to slash and stab the left one, with the chimera demon sinking it's claws down onto his chest before kick leaping off from him as Eret was left to clutch his own bleeding scars. Foedissimae prepared to bite Drayko as he parried against him with his flaming sword, swinging against his left head as it bit down onto the sword; it's bleeding gums not even once being scorched at all by the heat of the fire of the blade, at least until the molten gel splashed into it's mouth which burned the demon's throat and forced it to cough out in a burning frenzy

Heather and Frost took advantage of Foedissimae's predicament as the former spun her Double Axe against it's necks, jamming the axe blades in as the demon roared out in fury while Frost stabbed it's back with the Snowblind Trident; making him scream out in pain because who can not feel any pain from that at all, not even Freya's spell on Baldur himself can't protect her son from that. She then removed her Double Axe from it's blood sprouting neck and pinned the left head towards the ground, but this demon just wouldn't die as Foedissimae's right head removed her weapon painfully and attacked Windshear with his claws; mauling against her as she did not feel a single thing at all thanks to the Dragon Armor made from Volcanripper Metal

Maria ran up to the beast as she hacked the demon down with her axe while Stormfly flipped over to fire off some of her spines, as Foedissimae swung it's tail against her armored belly; which although it did hurt, it wasn't as painful as nothing dipped nor oxidized in Dragon Root was striking this weakspot of hers. With her preforming an trapping suplex and Drayko following it up with his infamous flying kick to both heads at once, Foedissimae gotten back up and unleashed a howling roar as it now entered an state of using the final reserves of it's power; faster and stronger as it began to furiously swipe against the Knights with it's claws, the Dragons all bombarding the demon with all types of their own firepower against it to drive the beast away. However some of them were grabbed by it's fangs and thrown towards anywhere in the hellish environment they were fighting in

When Foedissimae once again leapt over to maul Drayko, the demon was met with an shield bashing to both of it's heads before being stabbed through it's stomach with Inferno; sliding up and down to both sides vertically to spill out it's organs and turn it's blood into a waterfall, before the blade was ripped out from it's body and the demon took this chance to lead the chase onto where the entrance to the Underworld was as it would lead to Blight's Lair. However, it's ultimate attempt was to lead him into a trap where he would take him on; he land a nasty scratch onto Drayko's face and sprinted away, forcing Bladehead to lead the Knights into chasing them with Drayko going on ahead of them like always. He was running up ahead on foot as Toothless was placed onto the back of Cloudjumper by Valka, knowing that her son would never go on alone without his Night Fury by his side; he has come to be the other half of him, the dark side of the man within that has now been amplified thanks to the blood that he had given to him and now flowed through his very veins

The chase had forced Drayko to climb up onto the ancient and old timely buildings within the warped district, jumping and navigating his way through without even stopping once until Foedissimae would finally submit and fall before him; Blight would follow in his beloved hunter's path soon, for he knew just how much he really meant to the demon himself. From his many years on Berk he had come to develop all kinds of ways, all kinds of tactics of just how to truly anger someone whose attachment to those they favored and loved; even as it may not truly be love, he cared not for the consequences of what he's done just as how they did the same for him

It mattered not if his feet were beginning to burn out from the running, he was getting closer and closer with each step he made before he jumped onto Foedissimae's back; proceeding to strangle both heads in a chokehold like a cobra constricting it's prey, this action alone had caused the chimera to ram into building ruins along with constructs and other such hazards all in a fit to bring him down should it go down as well

HTTYD

In the end of it all, Foedissimae had led the Knights into his trap as he entered through the massive stone doors and smashed Drayko against the wall; leaping once again to him so that the demon may maul his bones, however he was once again intercepted by Toothless who tackled and blasted the beast with an Plasma Bolt to the chest. This attack sent the demon into the air where an trio of more Plasma Bolts were fired against it, once again being blasted in the process as Foedissimae was forced down to the ground thanks to the likes of Toothless

Drayko recovered as Toothless landed without a scratch on his scales, both ready to counterattack as the other Knights landed as soon as possible when Foedissimae lunged forward to attack; biting down on the flaming blade of Inferno as Drayko shook him off to the sides, instead deciding to do this the hard way as he ignited both of his gauntlets and boots as he was now taking the demon on face to fist

He then stepped backwards with one foot and began to hold back his fist, once again charging up what appeared to be like an volcanic meteor of magma before punching forwards; sending the projectile against the demonic chimera of an hunter that Blight favored, who was forced into dodging the projectiles shot towards it. Although the demonic beast did get struck more than a couple of times, Foedissimae did reach Drayko who retaliated with an double roadhouse kick with a uppercut to the jaw to follow; holding back his fist once again as he shot an volcanic meteor against him up close, blowing and bursting in lava as he preformed his flying kick to both of the faces once more. However, the demonic chimera had dug it's fangs onto his gauntlets; both bleeding to the scorching heat that ignited the scales and metal before he slammed him to the walls repeatedly, pinning him to the wall in order to take out it's opponent with it's tail

But as the snake tail lunged against Drayko to attack, the Knight had grabbed it by the throat and kicked the demonic chimera away before flinging his two fingers forwards; yelling out: "FREEZE!" as he activated the powers of the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver, with time itself freezing before himself as he didn't seem to be using it as much as he did when he first used it at all. But he would not waste any time as he igniting Inferno and began an flurry of flaming sword swings against the demon, rapidly leaving more than scars and leaving more gashes on it's body than the wounds that Blight's hunter had recieved when hunting down it's prey; such as humans who offered resistance, attempting to be a hero when they could only die as one rather than to live on to become an villain like Drago Bludvist

Time resumed once more and Foedissimae had felt each and every one of the attacks by Drayko strike all at once, it's blood spewing out from various places on it's massive gashes; like waterspouts as his draining strength to continue on stained the buildings around them, although he had one last final resort to finally kill or at least subdue his opponent for Blight to kill him. But Drayko knew what Foedissimae would do as he came sprinting forward with an piercing plunge of his flaming sword to send the demonic chimera backwards, now stabbing it's chest as Foedissimae struggled to escape and by the time it slid it's way out of the blade; Foedissimae had fell to the floor as it not only bloodied and beaten, but weakened and humiliated in front of his own foes yet again. The demonic chimera growled and let out an mighty roar before limping his way through the doors, away from the Knights as it went through the stone doors; leading them to discover the entrance to the Underworld, where Blight's Lair lied within the middle of the city. They entered inside by the time they saw Foedissimae limp towards the entrance, now seeing where Blight had previously retreated beforehand

The entrance to Blight's Lair was entangled with spiderweb constructs all around the walls that were pumping an swirling vortext of blood through the middle, sharp and curved bones from before all protruded outwards and loomed over like the mouth of the beast on the walls as well; the sky had turned an reddish brown at this point and the sun shined down as it did not seemed to hurt anyone's eyes when looking directly into it, with Foedissimae turning back at them to growl and snarl at them both as if it was telling them that their showdown continues in it's master's lair before jumping down below. From down within the vortex of flowing and spinning blood, as if it was going down an funnel of sorts; before they entered inside however, Elder Custos had taken this moment to clear some things up about the truth. To which Drayko had taken notice about her appearance: "Elder Custos..."

"Yes, it is true that she is not tied by the Emperor's blood; but both ties are bound by history and experience which runs much deeper than such substance, she was an guardian like me as I have mentioned before when we first met each other. She had fallen in love with him on the fields of war and together were married until he would die in front of her eyes, after being slain by the soldier who had to free him from this curse upon him; it was by his own word that he wanted to be taken down by this warrior's hand. Now go forth Slayer of Red Death, everything that I know has been passed on to the legacy; although fate may have her sacrificed, she will be reunited at long last with those who have died during her time of rule" Elder Custos had hinted as Drayko nodded, going into the middle of the entrance

Raedwit used the aid of the blue spirit stone known as Elixir as it was inserted inside, the entrance peeling back it's flesh and the contructs dettaching themselves as they retracted back into the very walls; the swirling vortex of blood now shown some white streams as they both went down into the middle, like the sea itself going down into the funnel of the whirlpool

"Yeah, let's go all the way to hell and beyond" Drayko spoke to himself as he and Toothless were the first to swan dive into the entrance, the remaining Knights had also jumped in; causing an ripple of effect of water to appear and an crescent moon to follow in it's reflection, with Elder Custos sitting down as the Son of the Archdeacon appeared before her. His whereabouts remained unknown as it truth, he had been taking refuge to where all the other civilians had been relocated

"Have they entered the Demon's Lair?" He asked as she nodded, he let out a breath of relief as he could not stand the look of how much the place has changed since the last time the Knights were here; Blight had taken over their homeland without preoccupations nor major setbacks, the demons were abundant by the time he saw what happened outside

He had looked into the entrance and spoke to himself, praying to the Knights for their safe return from the hellish underworld that now stood before him. "Descend into the madness of Blight's Lair and behold our new kingdom from the heart of Mierveia Vde Rallie, may you Knights return with such victory in your hands"

Now they have journeyed into the deepest and darkest pits of what lied below, but where the demon himself would be remained in mystery; but before they may get to where Blight awaited for them, they must traverse the living caverns that pulsate like the heart inside...

* * *

I believe it's time that I introduce a little something for you to understand, that something just so happens to be the Dragonese Runes which I now present to you below. Here they are, because I've been waiting to clear out the document of mine for quite some time; although I just want to put them in one of the stories. All of these Runic letters are written in a tribal tattoo font like fashion of my own design, they're only runes; not the actual letters as Old English/Angelo Saxon and Icelandic is used for the real language

A: An bell shaped shield with a pair of two downward curved slashes going slightly upward

B: A vertical slash with a pair of three claw like slashes going backwards before curving forwards, with two other single slashes being crossed in the middle diagonally upward

C: An crescent facing the right side with three short slashes with the top and bottom curved backwards like a hook

D: An crescent shaped C-letter facing the left side with two gashes matching the I-letter, having two slashes on either side going downwards and slightly curving upwards like a look

E: Greek letter Sigma with both top and bottom ends going slightly upward and downward and three slashes going forward

F: An J-letter with two sharp branches facing upward to the right with hooks on the end, also sticking on the back and curved towards the letter itself with a crossed I-letter

G: A crescent with three slashes going forward

H: Two vertical slashes with it's bottom edges curved outwards like hooks and two other slashes crossed horiztonally, with one last vertical slash in the middle that was bigger than the others

I: An pair of equal length trapezoids with downward to slightly curved right fang like horns

J: A vertical slash that curved sharply outwards towards the left side before sharply going backwards, with an umbrella shaped horiztonal slash on top and another pair of slashes drawn across the middle

K: An vertical slash with it's top going outwards on the left and curved to it's backside, the front branches were sharply curved overhead and underhead towards the front like an stag beetle. Also sported sharp fangs matching the previous I-letter on it's upper and lower branches

L: A horizontal slash like the number 5 as it goes down slightly at the right end before sharply curving downwards to the right and finally slashing outwards to the light, still curved overhead nonetheless

M: Three slashes with two sides being curved inwards towards each other and having an V in between them, with it's sharp ends being curved

N: A diagonal curved slash with two more going downwards towards the right and going upwards again, with an crossed blade like slash on the top

O: Greek letter Omega

P: Like the previous "I-letter" mentioned, this one has a curved top that went around to it's backside and had three slashes going downward

Q: An Omega letter with an splintering stone resembling a lightning bolt slashing diagonally into the center as it trails off downward on the right, resembles that of the Touchstone Pictures logo

R: Two diagonally crossed slashes with one vertical slash on the left side and having a curved Ram Horn like D-letter, although with three more slashes going downwards towards the right side like clawmarks of an Jaguar; being slightly curved upwards soon afterwards

S: A sharp pointed S-letter that had both it's ends going up and downward while being slashed acrossed with three diagonal slashes

T: A horizontal slash with three more on the bottom, two of which are short and curve upwards towards the top

U: Greek letter Psi, with a pair of two slashes going downwards diagonally on both sides

V: A pair of slashes shaped like fangs with curved horizontal slashes going outwards to the sides and curving back

W: A trio of two big slashes form the letter

X: A thick Manji with diagonal shaped ends going slightly upward and downward, both of them are split in the middle with two extra slashes on the right side

Y: A single vertical slash with another one resembling a J-letter, with a diagonal slash going upwards to the left side

Z: A reversed Sigma letter with a single slash emerging from the top and going downwards, with a sharp pointed end like a spear head

I have nothing more to say, just that you remember this: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I am actually working on writing down a number of swords for Drayko and Toothless' Mercenary Office, one is from an 2006 Game known as Tomb Raider: Legend as it's supposed to be an homage to Maria Krofter; being that I based her off of Lara Croft herself


	31. Chapter 31:Living Lair

To pulsate the heart and open the final gate where Blight resides behind and awaits upon his throne, one must traverse through the organic and fleshy hellish caverns as if it was alive; break the seals by destroying the bloodclots and the pathway will open to the showdown with the demon of toxins and diseases himself

-Son of the Archdeacon

(A/N: I advise that you get an bag in case you just can not stand the horrible sight that you're about to imagine when reading this, it is just as nasty as the language that comes out of Drayko and Bladehead's mouths when they're angered. Oh and I believe it's time that the former finally changes that right leg of his, it's filthy and it's just been infected for too long; wouldn't you agree? Now then, I'd beware of the disgusting detail that was written inside if I was the reader and any of you were the author like me; but all in all I hope you like this Chapter and this Story up to this point because I'm not gonna sugarcoat any of this, Enjoy!)

Drayko and Toothless dropped down onto the floor as they both taken a look at their new surroundings, which looked even far more worse than outside; while it looked like a twisted version of Mierviea Vde Rallie with demons free to roam around and the humans all consumed by fear to stand up against Blight, this equivalent of the Underworld itself was even worse but was just ultimately disgusting. Even the sight of it made Toothless himself want to throw up, and if Torch were here then he would've just want his mother to be with him; like the false bravado of a coward that he always was trying to annoy others with his bullshit antics like the little brother that the Night Fury never wanted, but that alone did not save him from being threatened by Drayko. Although he still has come to be annoying to him, he was started to fear him altogether unlike Hiccup who would've just condone his antics and blame Toothless for being very envious. Glad he's not that asshole no more...

The tornado shaped funnel of an portal within an vortex of red blood and white bones all resembled muscle tissue, the screaming faces of agony led from above to downwards onto the dirty black ground that they set foot and talon on; which was made from cracked to grinded bones of both man and Dragon alike, for these demons weren't afraid of no beast. The walls were black as well as they were covered with red and veiny blood vessels all around, even having lesser organs like kidneys and livers pumping and pulsating all about; the starting point was very wide enough to walk all around the exit, but was secluded from the rest of the Archipelago and Mierveia Vde Rallie itself. Red smoky mist blew softly on the ground as the drafts of cold winds created the moans and soft cries of the souls who were forced to forever walk his prison as punishment for their terrible sins, others however were given special punishments all throughout the living caverns. The roof had resembled an throat's ribbed tube with round corners with thin bone like supports, the bridge in front of the very chasm were tall and curved tusk bones seen like that from the surface; being situated on the edge as the planks were bloodstained wood that were strong for being so aged, even more baffling was that they could hold even the pressure of more than one Dragon who sets talon upon it. Tied to the bridge were ubibical cords that too pumped with blood while across the bridge happened to be another throat like tunnel that led into a doorway, which itself was a red and flimsy membrane that throbbed and pulsated without end. Ultimately what made it really nasty was that there were some molten falls of blood pouring into both sides of the chasm, with all kinds of vital organs being dumped alongside like a river of polluted filth; caused by the hands of those who murdered out of anger and hatred. Nasty!

The look of the Underworld actually made Drayko albeit painfully burp wetly with some specks of blood staining the ground, although there weren't any chunks of the pepperoni pizza or Dark Fudge Chocolate Sundae's contents; just the aftertaste and liquid that poured out from his mouth, that's all really. He did keep his mouth shut in a matter that he was clearing his throat before blowing out some red steaming smoke which indicated eructation (A/N: Green = farting/Red = burping, get the picture? Got the idea from Adventure Time with one of the episodes involving Flame Princess) "This is fucking atrocious, let's move..." Drayko's face scrunched into a rather angry and disgusted look as Toothless nodded and followed his lead to the bridge

The rest of the Knights fell down and arrived soon after as like their leader, they were repulsed by the look of this place; making Fishlegs sick to himself while others winced in disgust; the Dragons covered their respective Rider's eyes as as they followed Toothless' lead, crossing over the bridge and with the Ingerman boy trying so hard not to vomit as his resistance was weakened to the very point by this moment. Drayko looked below from the bridge and found an deep chasm full of red mist with the sound of dripping ripples accompanying it, giving them a clear indication that this sea of blood was not too far from where they were crossing; it's just the silent sound of wind blowing that would keep them company as he shook his head and made it to the other side, going up the slope on the pathway as the others followed suite without a word spoken at all. At least until they had to stop at the flimsy and throbbing membrane door that Drayko was faced with, with Inferno slashing through and tearing it open as if it was puddy slime being stretched to it's limit; allowing them entrance but still throbbing regardless

The front of this entrance featured constructs formed like the mouth of an beast as the sharp tusk constructs looked like fangs, ground being different as it now took on the pattern of cracked and seamless dried magma stone; with of course blood flowing through the cracks while the walls were still webbed and had questionable textures, but never changing the very fleshy and organic bloodveins that continued throughout all of Blight's Lair. The room they've entered was larger and empty, only having an construct of bloody spines made from the same texture as the walls; but nonetheless as many of the bumps on the walls themselves still moved and throbbed slowly, but there was something evil and forbidden about the next room that stood before them. Blight was not going to let them intrude inside his own lair, but neither was he the one would let them escape; he wanted the Knights to come to him and because of that, he was bound to have some traps and trials for them to conquer and emerge victorious from. Before they could step forth beyond this room however, it would appear that they would need to fight their way through first beforehand; because what was once empty now had two glaciers appear and break away to reveal sub-zero demons, elite soldiers of Blight if you will:

These Demons were bipedal and reptilian in appearance, their talons were sharp and their knees had layers up to the thighs were they sharply pointed the sides. The chest had bone rib cage armor while there was icy diamond crystal on their muscled chest and their underbelly went down just like a Dragon's, horizontal lines and more. Their shoulders were sharp and their weapons consisted of three pointy claws on their left and on their right, they were curved backwards before they lunged forward enough to be long. Their heads were like avian, but their beaks were covered by an scarf like appendage and sported an long aquatic like tail from their heads, which had two black with cyan colored dot patterned and parallel fins from the top of their heads to their tail. Finally, on their arms were armored vambraces made from the polar hell of the mist that surrounded them all. Their attacks happened to be based off of Ice Manipulation as their names were of course named after one of the Knights, and that Knight is no other than: Frost

"Looks like that means we've got twice the burning now that we're in hell" Drayko remarked as he ignited Inferno and Raijah ignited his Phoenix Talons, now going up against the two Frosts as the Knight of the same name decided to stand back as he would only end up healing the demons; same goes for his Snow Wraith, Blizzard

The first of the Frosts had jumped high into the air before swinging it's icy blades against Raijah's location, freezing the moisture in the air and creating a bed of spikes that had the Scorching Vigilante swing away from before retaliating with an kick to the chest. The second of these Frosts had fired off it's claws that split into multiple crystals, having Drayko slash against them with Inferno; plunging forwards with a stab to it's chest and splitting them overhead as Raijah uppercutted the other one, swinging the demon around over himself before throwing it against the wall

The Frost had then dispersed the aquatic water in it's body to travel invisibly behind Raijah, who had jumped out of the way as it created another bed of ice spikes which were supposed to impale him; only succeeding in impaling Drayko as the Knight now felt the polar hell that these Frosts were capable of, but that didn't stop him from ripping himself out as his darkblood gave him some warmth to recover. The Scorching Vigilante fired off one of his talons and brought the demon towards him, stabbing it's chest repeatedly before slitting it's throat to spill out it's freezing sub zero blood on the ground; but soon an third one had appeared from the glacier and uppercutted Raijah before firing it's claws to Drayko and impaling Raijah with the bed of spikes it created around itself

The Frost had proceeded to slash across his chest as Raijah began ripping himself off just as Drayko did, freeing his arms and his leg before impaling it's chest with an burning combustion of kerosene gel that Hookfang was capable of; but dispersing itself once again as it traveled invisibly where only the white lines could be seen where it last jumped, reappearing and shielding itself in a icy cocoon to heal itself. "Oh the hell you don't, motherfucker!" Raijah lunged forwards to the Frost and shattered the cocoon as he now had the sub-zero demon at his mercy, throwing it into the air and giving it a fiery end with an cloud of flames to engulf the entire demon; leaving behind only the melted ashes of what remained of the Frosts, as the snow blew away in the wind

Drayko let out an yawn before warming himself thanks to the likes of Toothless' heated scales as he set up a fire for both he and Raijah while their Dragons simply raised the heat of their scales for them, because those Frosts don't fuck around; especially not if they're on an ancient castle island that had quite the history with demons, but unfortunately there is no place like that thankfully for now that is. Once the two of them were full of body heat again to stop themselves from freezing, they pressed onwards before ripping through the membrane doorway to enter the next room. This was an cavern like room with four columns sporting black skulls to support the room itself, two columns on each side just to clarify

There also happened to be some runes above that glowed very faintly, Blight of course would never be without asking for an damn sacrifice first before they may pass as there was this description inscribed above the membrane doorway: "Feed the beast with the blood of my demons to satisfy thy thirst and further admission will be your reward" At this time, some Possessed Ragdolls had dropped down from the ceiling to attack the Knights; manipulating their bodies towards them

"Haven't see these since we've got Empress Jacqueline to Caldera Cay" Heather brought out her new Double Axe and recalled the time she saw them. Drayko stepped back to the sidelines and decided to let her to the fighting, he wants to see just how formidable she really is since he's the one whose always doing the fighting around here; but that does not mean he is just as powerful as a god. She charged forth not with a warcry but with a look of determination as she took on these demons by herself, swinging her double axe and ripping through the stitched cloth as they collapsed onto the floor; with Windshear firing off an bright blue fireball that set them ablaze to make sure that they're done for

With each howl of pain they made after burning alive, each one came falling apart like a cheaply used dog toy being dropped to the floor; as it always wore out too quickly like the miner's pants before Levi's came to eliminate that issue. Although Heather did get slashed in the knee, she plunged forward with her double axe and left the last one to fall apart on it's own; with the cavern fully glowing at the amount of blood that was shed before dimming completely to darkness as admission was now granted, Blight's offer for a sacrifice was completed

The white flimsy membrane doorway with surrounding skulls had the constructs rip away to allow them entrance into the next room up ahead, as the Underworld was just about to get even more disgusting than before from now on; as they entered into a much smaller room this time around. The middle of this room happened to be an large and curved column with organic cells that twitched about with some veins pumping blood from all around, there were two doors with one being an membrane door being closed off by bone spines and another being an gate with two torches by them; even having stairs for them to climb up to and seeing that they can't enter the former due to being blocked off, they entered the bloodstained and half vein covered gate as the room inside was finally enough to make Fishlegs vomit into the shallow pool of blood below them. God damn, not even Drayko could let himself resist painfully spitting up some steaming hot vomit down into the same pool of blood; his skin felt cold when he was looking at what was in front of him, but of course he's seen worse than this

There was an giant heart laying down in the middle while there were other stone platforms surrounding it, the front had an staircase that led up to the giant door that would not open; surrounding the door happened to be an giant ribcage of an man whose heart was ripped from it's chest, which was indicated by the constructs pumping blood into the organ. Sporting an agonizing scream on it's human like face and open voidless eyes that were long since scratched out and torn from, with other intestines dangling and lying above as they all connected to the heart in the middle. It's arms were spread far apart and dangling from the walls, as if it was being enchained in torment at the merciless demons. Finally, there was at least one bloodclot that needed to be destroyed in order to get the lifeless heart pumping; to which Drayko had taken note of upon seeing the vital organ lying in the shallow pool of blood

"Heart's not responding, pump that bloodclot with an Plasma Bolt will you? It's not going to be hiding anything that'll let us reach Blight as soon as possible" Drayko directed Inferno towards where the bloodclot was, which happened to be a fat vein that was not pumping like the others. Toothless fired off an Plasma Bolt and caused whatever was blockading it to shatter into pieces, allowing it to pump blood again as the bone spines outside released their grip on the membrane door; which had them exit and slash through to enter inside another tunnel this time around

But it looked horrible as the walls were now an filthy and bloody brunette to hickory brown color with large blood cells on the sides, with the aged branch and rock littered pathway being an tortilla tan color. The Knights jumped down and began to traverse through the tunnel, as it began to make sounds of beating and pulsated up and down; all the way through as the sound of blood flowing was heard from outside. A rather creepy feeling in their guts to say...

HTTYD

What room they were led to this time happened to have an fountain of blood made from the bones of the slaughtered victims such as mostly humans and animals of all men, women and children of any kind. Even worse was that there were very wavy and multi-colorful bloodsucking tendrils on the sides that would attach to anything that they could get their parasitic fangs on in the next tunnel. Blight should've just told them that he would never allow them to reach his throne room from the very beginning, yet he gave them a warning about the dangers that lie ahead in the Underworld were far worse than they believe; nothing was ever made to be easy for them in the very beginning. Before they could move on however, there was an Nobody that they had to kill first and god damn Drayko was beginning to hate this obnoxious little monkey demon fucknut; well better to be pissed off than to be pissed on they say

The masks that the Nobodies wore happened to be an human like mask that was sporting an dark sandcastle tan in color with the markings having an dark moca brown color, with them having a curl to the head on the right side of the black eye and having an straight but slight curve on the left; an diagonal mark upwards to the nose and one lower underneath it above the closed mouth. Two marks were on either side of the bottom lips as this was yet another artifact that intrigued Raedwit's interest. The other was an long inverted bell shaped mask with two tusks on the lower edge going upwards and forwards in a tribal design, having crow black on the sides with some scarlet red going straight before going around like a half circle to the other side; having another on the bottom like a target as there was an single cyclops eye. Although the former mask interested Raedwit more as the second one had him show no interest, for it was not in his taste at all

This time, the mask wearing Nobody had taken out it's own eyeball packed with it's own toxins and held it with it's bigger hand on it's back; the monkey howling demon then threw the projectile like throwing an piece of shit out of it's ass towards Frost, who had jumped to dodge out of the way before throwing his trident to stab it into it's chest. During this moment Drayko had use the power of the Bangle to freeze time: "FREEZE!" Now with everything frozen in place, he began to beat the ever living hell out of the demon; eventually dying as time resumed and exploding into ever so little pieces of flesh burning toxins, with Raedwit taking the mask it wore that apparently survived the beatdown that the Nobody was given. "This belongs to me now, I will see to it that this mask is put to more than great use"

Thank god for the Knights always given crossbow shields like Drayko because the tendrils attempted to leech onto them; but being forced to retreat thanks to the burning blade of Inferno as arrows from the shields were rapidly shot at the tendrils, continuing down the pulsating cave that made the heart beating sounds of boots stepping and coming out of mud as well as plunging and sucking. (A/N: And I still made it sound so creepy and horrifying in the Underworld...) They soon reached the other end of the tunnel with them now coming across an long room full of bloody and slippery intestines dangling over an deep pool of blood below above the tall ceiling with red mist flowing all around. There is no rest for this organic madness isn't there in this Living Lair?

"I'll take the harder route" Drayko bluntly stated as the Knights complied and flew through the tangled mess of organs, Fishlegs was probably not the strongest Knight with the guts to withstand such madness of body horror; especially when the memories of being within his mother's womb felt more like repressed memories that he would be better off not wanting to experience again. Drayko gathered up his distance and jumped to grab onto the intestine, swinging back and forth to grab onto another as he was beginning to slip off quickly; occasionally getting his right leg entangled in a loop before being hung from it, only to free himself with Inferno and swing to the next one right away. Continuing to do so until he swung to the final one and landed with Toothless on the other side, it really is a jungle out here after all

Now, the next room they faced had an lava river with many rock formations that allowed them to swing over to the other side; reaching the higher levels above while Heather took Windshear to reach the upper regions of the Underworld due to the lack of an crossbow shield, we'll just say that she's not quite too big on projectile weapons at this moment but she will be in need of one soon though. With another bloodclot that was destroyed, an pillar had risen from the lava and allowed them to destroy the other three located above; climbing each of them from shortest to tallest in order to reach the top as they were brought back to the room where the heart was. Another thing was that some filthy bones and bloodied organs of the ones who have been imprisoned here were melted and seared into the walls, either by sticking out or by hanging from above (A/N: God forbid it if Emperor Kuzco could stand the look of having this in his palace, although Kronk ain't got the strongest stomach out there so he's not gonna be happy about giving this lair to Ymza; Emperor's New Groove if you're wondering...)

By destroying the last of the bloodclots, this caused the heart to open up and allow entrance inside in order to get the blood pumping into the vital organ again; but there was also the chimera demon who awaited them both down below and without an moment to hesitate, Drayko jumped into the heart with the Knights following his lead and diving in. (A/N: Would you look at that, an Kingdom Hearts reference in a HTTYD story: "Dive into the Heart") Drayko slammed into the shallow bloody floor with his fist as his right leg screamed out in pain, but not as long as Toothless and Vixen were with him; which the fox kit had hid herself in Raedwit's dreadlocks from the vomit inducing sight of Blight's Lair, sounds reasonable enough. But the heart was bigger on the inside, as large as an Colosseum that Vopiscus Captio planned to bring Fishlegs to so that he can be sent to his death; luring the others to Rome and slay the barbarians once and for all. Once the Knights dropped down, they saw that Foedissimae was waiting for them to arrive as the demonic chimera of an hunter was recovering; as evidenced by the tendrils attached to him that were pumping blood into him

Foedissimae stood up and tore himself away from the tendrils, although he may not be fully recovered from what the Knights had done to him; he will not go down without a fight at all as it lunged forwards with an claw swipe, with Drayko dodging backwards and uppercutting both heads with his shield. Maria took advantage of Foedissimae's stunned form and froze the blood underneath them all to walk more solidly before throwing Arcticwind against his left head; with Stormfly fired off her spines right from her tail, being directly struck as Raijah followed it up with a swing of his talons and ending it with an downwards kick towards the beast's left temple onto the frozen blood ground. The impact of the blow had caused the frozen blood ground to slightly crack underneath them

Arson used his weaponized Skullsaw to rip upwards towards it's right head before stabbing an tube into both of it's snouts, letting his Scauldron to pump them both with his scalding hot water through their naval cavities; causing the demon to scream and roar in pain as Arson and Tidalwing removed both tubes and because of what they had done, Foedissimae's snouts were now smoking and bleeding. The demonic chimera of an hunter lunged forwards to Bladehead, whom Arson had defended the Berserker Blacksmith by clotheslining both necks with an dampened cloth that Tidalwing had provided for the medic; further burning the beast as Storm fired off an lightning stream to fry him, which forced the demon to leave the heart and return to his master's throne room as the Knights leave as well

Now seeing that the heart was pumping with blood again and pulsating alongside the veins that funded it within this living lair, they pressed onwards as they climbed the stairs and open the wide doors to confront the demon of diseases once and for all. Blight did not appear to be fazed as Goldnail sat in the middle of his throne before being summoned back to his skeletal toxic mist hand; standing up as he began to shake his helmet slowly to the sides, lamenting at what intrusion that hey have caused here. "Domestically abusing my jager, breaking into my lair and now coming this far to confront me; you will not tamper with what fate has brought you here, because you will destroy everything!" With his demonic powers, he caused the throne room to transform into the misty forest they once fought in and caused barriers of wailing and screaming skulls to form all around the landscape

Blight swung his cursed blade to the sides as Drayko deflected the attacks with Inferno, sliding down towards the crossguards as he parried back before kicking him away; diagonally slashing downwards at Goldnail and damaging his vitality altogether, even a chip of the sword was enough to cause a blow to the demon. But as Blight was forced to clutch himself in pain, he had rushed forward to continue attacking Drayko; with both of their blades smacking and clashing against each other with sparks flying from each scrape against the alloy used for the swords being made, Blight parried Inferno and proceeded to plunge it forward towards Drayko. However, the Knight had swung his shield to the side to deflect the attack before kicking him away once again; the demon swordsman sliding backwards with his blade stabbed into the floor. Regardless of their earlier confrontation, he had no choice but to call upon his hunter; for he will not allow him to get the upperhand and a step further to victory

"Foedissimae my precious jager, come to my aid and we shall see this human fall before us both; as he seeks to oppose the both of us!" Blight called out

Foedissimae appears from the ripple of the illusion and leaps forward to end the life of his master's bane, but Drayko knew that he was too weakened to attack and so he turned to slash down through the right head with Bladehead jumping in to split the left one; both of their weapons met as they slashed through the demon's body down to it's tail, with Bladehead delivering a fallen swoop to decapitate both heads of the chimera as Drayko stabbed it in it's underbelly. Foedissimae landed with a thud but made no attempt to attack any further, collapsing and bleeding out as the sounds of whimpering was heard and the flames of his master burning out of fury. "You killed my jager, the life of Foedissimae will be avenged!" He gripped Goldnail and flew forwards to unleash a barrage of sword swings that forced Drayko into blocking with his shield

Bladehead jumped into the scene and spun forwards with his double bladed halberd onto Blight's helmet, punching it to the sides with his bare fist before Drayko fired off a dozen of crescent blades against the demon; with Blight being forced to use Goldnail to deflect the projectiles, at the cost of having his own blood be shed out onto the ground

With Drayko plunging forward like a killer bee against Blight and ultimately sending him flying backwards against an tree, he had dropped Goldnail as it stabbed into the floor; Raedwit intervened by appearing as an second Drayko with dark emerald green replacing the dark crimson red on his mask, he got onto Barf and Belch before throwing his own Inferno to the ground. Allowing Drayko to take the second flaming sword while he and Toothless deal with the cursed sword

He breathed in heavily before sprinting forwards with Toothless running by his side, kicking the second Inferno into the air and catching it as he now had an dual pair of his signature blade. They reached Goldnail as they began to slash away at it, further causing Blight pain until Drayko used both swords to create a surrounding wall of Zippleback Gas to ignite it; with the explosion hurting Blight even further as the loathesome amounts of pain and blood began to spurt out from his body. Hell, even Toothless blasted it into the air with a fully charged Plasma Bolt. Raedwit threw his double ended spear into the explosion and the weapon came piercing through Blight's chest, especially now as he threw in a Zippleback Grenade to damage Goldnail to the final pressure point; although it showed no signs of cracking just yet

Because of Drayko now wielding dual Infernos, he interlocked them both together to form an Inferno Blade Staff and spun it around himself as he struck against the cursed blade; effectively putting his lifeforce of vitality at further risk and jeopardy as the demon bled out even more, with the Knight not letting his opponent have a single break at all. Continuing to wear him down and strip him of every opportunity to escape his torment, although he did summon a wheel of blades around himself and directed them towards Drayko; having him distracted while he freed himself onto the ground, although the beating on his lifeforce had taken more than it's toll on him as he was weak but not ready to give up just yet

Drayko deflected each of the swords although he did get slashed once, having him bleed out on his skin but meaning nothing to him at all. Now with Blight freed and the battle reaching it's end, Blight and Drayko sprinted towards each other as they both locked their swords together; each side attempting to get the upperhand and staring into one another's faces and starting into the face of death. For as long as they both looked into each others faces as well as pushed forwards and backwards, Drayko closed his eyes as the toxic mist was burning his eyes due to just how horrible it was. Although he could see something, it was something that told him in a voice that cried out for his aid and one that entered his thoughts: "Help me..." Those were the words that were spoken to him, calling out as it was the voice of Empress Jacqueline's son; the prince who was still alive and still trapped inside after all of these years

Returning to reality once again, Drayko broke the weapons lock and disarmed Blight from Goldnail as he threw both weapons towards him like a harpoon; both piercing right through him in that instant. Blight roared in pain as Goldnail and himself were both sprouting a cascade of streaming blood down to the floor, putting both his arms to his head as the pain turned out to be unbearable; rising up to the air and letting out a scream of agony, sounding almost like a human as he once again vanished. His toxic torrent of mist launched off towards the center of the sky among the illusion, with an light enveloping them all and revealing a membrane doorway into an tunnel where they will be led outside

Traveling through the pulsating tunnel one last time, they exited out of Blight's Lair from the ground; with the bloody bladder sealing itself closed before vanishing in envaporating steam, now leaving our heroes to rendevouz with their allies as they took the path. General Scorpio and their allies all looked up to find the Knights approaching the rendevouz point, as they witnessed them exiting out from where they came from; they have been awaiting their arrival here and although it was not easy coming due to Blight creating an demon paradise, they had all arrived here with no casualties. Mikekolt shifted his Marauder's scimitar while his Whispering Death known as Rainserviper shifted his body closer to him

"We've arrived, there was an Mother Dragon's womb in the away and no other way to get around it; instead we had to go through just to rendevouz with all of you here, now I assure you've told them the plan?" Drayko asked while also remarking, with the General nodding and Mikekolt chuckling with an sadistic smirk on his face

Mala arrived on the scene riding upon Speedy with Throk riding among the new members of his pack. "The Green Death had told you to take Drago's Bewilderbeast out first, yes?" She asked as Drayko nodded and continued. "Since he's nowhere near the danger of his tyrannic sister who has wronged these Dragons, I advise you spare his life as I heard the story from the Archdeacon's son"

"Who said I was going to kill him? I intend to tame and turn against his slavemaster, he may be a monster for what he did back at Valka's Sanctuary; but he is HIS monster no more, this all ends today" Drayko spoke with an rare sight of his sense of justifiable act of concern towards his most hated villain's Bewilderbeast, knowing that the innocence still lives within

"This Speed Stinger has arrived back at Caldera Cay to spread the word that you were alive after what had occurred in your last encounter, I truly believe that you will not accept death as your end; but you have my greatest sympathies for what Drago had made you do to your Night Fury" Mala stroked Speedy's face as Murderous the Magnificent II approached him with his entire army of the ever so feared and deadly Murderous Tribe

"Fool me twice into thinking you were dead, but you just won't have it now would you? That pathetic hypocrite of an Dragon God is holding up inside of an fortress they've been buildin' thinking that all's according to plan and that we can do was let his own men and Dragons do the work for himself. I want to see him scream when we strip the flesh off his bones, he'll make us all great armor for our men, women and children of the Tribe! Then we may finally take our revenge against the Hooligans for leaving us in this state, we will show all of the Archipelago the reason why we are the most feared Tribe of them all!" Behind him, he was met with thousands of cheers from his men and women alike as Drayko turned away towards their destination; the road to where their final battle awaited

"General, Mala, Murderous, Mikekolt. I want you to do something that not even people like you would expect to do: Fight like the final ending of Ragnarok has arrived, survive like it's the only thing that matters and if you're all listening then remember one thing; do not ever let the Hunters ever go near or lay a single finger to touch your Dragons that you've sacrificed to save them from the same people you've fought. If one's willing to betray their own for the sake of their lives, consider them to have completed 1 of the 4 trials to redemption" All ears were heard and the Alliances with the leaders all nodded as Dagur's own men arrived to join the fight

"I and Rainserviper will take care of the Marauders' ships, no matter the bloody wounds that my Whispering Death will suffer from; I trust you can take care of his scars and gashes, but it will be more than lonely if that happens" Mikekolt held his Marauder's scimitar as Rainserviper nuzzled him

Drayko turned forwards towards the path up ahead as the wind blew right past them all. "Alright Drago, I have not forgotten what you did to Toothless; I will make you pay with your blood and this battleground will be your grave tonight..." He spoke darkly and together with the united forces of both man and Dragonkind together, they began their plan

The time of the Self Proclaimed Dragon God's ascension ends now...

* * *

Now that we're coming to the closing of Curse of the Emperor's Sword, there is something that I would like to mention beforehand: the final battle between Drayko and Drago Bludvist will be based off the final boss fight of Devil May Cry (2001) as you'll see more than similarities. What I am doing now is what I'll do for anybody who reads this story, because I want to tell you an epic tale that I first dreamed of when reading the Hiccup Runaway stories. This is my story and this is how I'll tell it, no one else will boss me around and neither should you let them do the same!

I hope you enjoyed because I do not want you to vomit at the disgusting detail put into writing and imagining Blight's Lair. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: For those who want me to continue writing Vengeance on Primal Twilight, **STOP PESTERING ME FOR UPDATES!** Fuck man!


	32. Chapter 32:Bewilderbeast Fight II

The memories of what I had done, the very day that I forced two brothers of darkblood that ran through their veins to fight against each other as if they were enemies since the days on the fields of war still haunts me. This shame is what I hold even now as I follow every order to hide from the death threats he offers against me, how long have I suffered for? I do not know...

-Drago's Bewilderbeast, The Black King

The ice and snow among the Barbaric Archipelago and Scandinavia had given the ground an blanket of such memories of home that they were driven away from in the time of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I. Torrential spikes sprout outwards from the ground and around the ruins of what remained of Emperor Dretzymiro's Palace before his death by request, now reduced and recycled into an massive fortress of what was valued and imaged by appearance of the False Dragon God; the spiraling dark clouds surrounded the newly built lair to the infamous Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunters, whose lair was constructed from marble as the last time they attempted to do so: Fishlegs, Meatlug and the Catastrophic Quakens had interrupted their progress and defeated them all. Many Dragons controlled by the Black King flew over and acted as sentries with the Hunters, Flyers, Trappers and Marauders patrolling many of the surrounding vicinity; weapons that were seen beforehand from Darkheart Prison were ported to here as they required defense among everything else and an fleet of brigantines to battle the ongoing war that was about to break out of all hell that was going to happen on the horizon. Even now as the darkness stormed above them, they were armed and prepared for battle as they been doing so for far too long; the risks they're taking was clear and those who were suspected of betrayal will be dealt with the Warlord himself

Drago Bludvist observed from outside of the balcony had hidden his appearance from within the shadows, growling and retreating inside to stand high above the highest point of the fortress where it split the dark sky with a strike of fear into the heart of the Gods; to the large horn that aided in carrying his voice to all throughout where they stand. The large rocks carried the fortress with their strength and half of the tidal jet mass of frost with spikes sprouted from the ground; the other half was carried out by the winter fog that shrouded behind, treacherous hazards pulled back nothing and those who got injured upon accident were to live with their mistakes as nothing but a pile of splattered blood and bones upon the ground. For no matter how much time he spends on his thoughts to conquer Tribes nor how much effort he places into his limitless army with allies by his side, there was one haunting thing that he could not escape from; the Legendary Dragon Rider: Drayko Ryder. It will be he alone who is to face him with his newfound powers of his godhood, he alone will bring him down to his bloodied knees and he alone will be the one to lay his body to die in the hands of the Night Fury Hunter: Grimmel the Grisly. He stood atop and took notice to the arrival of his nemesis and his opposing army with their Dragons always accompanying them, today was the day that they fall and so he began to speak to them as his men took alert to their presence

This was it, this was the final battle that was about to begin for the sake of all of man and Dragonkind for both the Archipelago and the land where Dragons once roamed before the death of the fallen Emperor; nothing more mattered than ever beyond this point. There will be the deaths of many but not as much for the collapse of the deceptive God who continues to overestimate himself, claim that he is immortal and that no one is capable of killing a deity like himself. When the massive fortress before them had taken alert and began to mount their weapons to attack them on the large battlefield shores before them, Drago had silenced all as they formed up into positions. Drago Bludvist had then spoke to them directly as the Dragon Hunters, Flyers, Trappers and Marauders alongside their allies stood before them; speaking into the horn that carried his voice everywhere to all who stood against the Knights, with a tone of vengeance in his black and heartless voice

"So... it would seem that I cannot escape from you. Now as I command my army against your Kingdom as you so call it, you refuse to let go of your actions and blame the God before you after what I had done to your Night Fury; you can not hide from the truth that you had fought him on purpose, nor can you take responsibility as you show no judgement for the errors of your ways. But that was just to weaken you, and at the same time I wanted you alive so I can be the one to murder you myself; nobody has the privilege nor right to kill you but myself, I rule the Archipelago now and I will not let you take away my conquest just to prove how weak you truly are inside. You killed my men, turned my Devils against me and led them here to stop me; you are no better than the justifiable actions that I do here, so allow me to behold my greatest weapon! A Machine of War and an tool bred for nothing but my quest to show you that no man and no Devil may live together in this world consumed by fear!" He spun his Bullhook around his head and began screaming to summon the Black King, who rose from out of the shores of the shipyard and appeared to before them all

"You may have experienced the power of the Alpha beforehand, but now you will watch me strip away everything you love; all in the sake of showing the world of how truly selfish you are: Nothing but a spoiled child with a purpose who is as useless as the day you disappointed your parents for what you have turned out to become in the later years that you were never meant to have! Alpha, lay ruin to his army and let him stand before you as the broken and fractured man that he is!" He screamed out the order and directed his Bullhook towards Drayko, and thus; the battle of the Dragon Hunters have begun!

"Knights, move out!" Drayko shouted as the Knights and their allies all ran forward into battle with the opposing side charging forwards, colliding into each other as the naval ships opened fire upon the ones who flew on their Dragons with the Flyers chasing them through the skies; it was truly a battlefield out here as many forces had fought it out over the fate of human and Dragonkind altogether, it as if Ragnarok had begun early and Fimbelwinter had ended with the wrath of Muspelhiem raining down on all who lived in this land

Dragon Flyers led by Krogan and the Flyer Leader rained scarlet flames upon the opposing enemies with their Singetails, forcing them to dodge the incoming attacks as Bladehead came flying up against them. "The Blacksmith here he comes, take down his Skrill!" Krogan ordered to his men

"Aye captain!" The Flyers replied as they smacked their lethal riding crops to their Singetails, forcing them to attack as the Berserker Blacksmith came rushing in with his double bladed halberd; with Storm unleashing an stream of lightning to overpower the scarlet flames of his prey, and the Blacksmith ultimately causing the deaths of Krogan's men before returning to the dark skies above. Krogan began to chase him down as his Titan Wing is the only one brave enough to enter through the dark fog, with the others refusing to fly at such high altitudes

Among the ground below them were the Trapper's many machines of war, disorder and ruin firing away at the many swarms of Dragons for some has been captured; many were taken out but none could escape the help of others as they were now faced with the wrath of their foes. An Nightmare Rider came to the rescue and fired streams of kerosene upon the Trappers, burning them alive with their skin melting off before their faces; the Timberjack Riders came downwards from above and pulled up to slice through their foes' bodies, the sprouts of blood spraying onto their yachts with their scales being stained as well all while the deafening screams made it worth it all

However many of the Hunters began to fight back as some of the Riders were shot down by the Dragon Root weaponry and machinery with the archers being led by the Dragon Hunter Commander. "Take them all hostage to our ships, have them executed to prevent their rescue!" He order as just then, Raedwit appeared and casted a illusion of meteors raining down upon them all; the resulting shower causing some of the weaponry to be destroyed and the catapults used to take out both Dragons were done for, the ships began to sank down before being blown to pieces but that was not all: Raedwit appeared atop his Zippleback as they covered themselves into their own gas and began to spin in a uroboros formation, tumbling down through the battlefield and crushing all who stood in his way; with Stormfly igniting the gas and Maria attacking the ships head on

Murderous the Magnificent II delved deep into his sadistic joy of having too much fun slaughtering all who attacked him, laughing like a madman as his enemies before him stood no chance; all began to run away and beg for mercy, but there was no mercy for what wrong they have brought to the Dragons themselves thanks to his Tribe's infamous legacy. The Hunters screamed in fear as one of his men stabbed through their chest, another was slashed across his face with a third being decapitated and the other caught into a bone breaking leg hold. One of the Murderous Tribesmen had grabbed an escaping Hunter by the leg and ran his axe down his spine, splitting the bone down to his skin and having his neck snapped hard enough to be ripped off before being slammed to the ground like an misfit gorilla of an toddler going through a tantrum at the Terrible Twos stage

Some of the men had gotten their filthy hands on their enemies skulls and smashed them together with their brutal strength; exploding both on them with one fallen move, another was screaming out for the Gods as his ears were being scalped off and many of them had their nippes twisted until they turned white. Then for motherload of torture, their skin was stripped off from their very skeletons while they lived; their guts being ripped out and bitten down as if they were feeding upon them like savage animals. This is the reason why NO one should ever go to war with the Murderous Tribe

The Defenders of the Wing had proved more than capable of fighting as Mala the Unbreakable as she was less known by had hacked and slashed away at any foe with her katana in hand, who would come near her as Throk and her people aided in her Tribe's time of need; and on the behalf of the Great Protector whose memory would soar above the heavens as they would not forget those who had come forth to avenge the fallen guardian of Caldera Cay. Speedy and his pack had taken down an portion of the Hunters to allow the Defenders to give them an swift and painless death with Throk throwing his axe towards an incoming attacker to Mala's left flank, now having to fight hand to hand against these merciless foes; breaking one's neck thanks to his powerful kick as he retrieved his axe and continued to fight side by side with the Queen herself

The Brigantines of the Hunters and the ships led by The Conqueror of Bludvist's Army all fired towards the sky with the Riders, assisting their united allies to help defeat them by using their various weapons led under the command of Ryker Grimborn: "Aim the chains towards the Gronckle Riders, we'll restrain and take them all as prisoner!" He commanded as swung his fist to the side and the Hunters began to fire the chains, latching onto one Rider and bringing them down; but had it not been for the interference of Eret and Skullcrusher who fired off an flaming missile that took out the chains and freed their ally, they would still not have succeeded regardless as Heather truly has been feeding information to their enemies

With Eret now jumping down from Skullcrusher to decapitate one of the Trappers with his single sword, he split another one's skull with the other one and stabbed the third one's throat with both blades. It was not until he had heard the sounds of his former crew who called him out for his actions: "You traitor, what have you done?!" He turned to see his hypocritical lackeys known as Ug, Teeny and No-Name; standing there shocked as they brought out their weapons to attack

Ug was the one who wore an blue and green hat with fins. Teeny was the one who had an thin beard and no mustache with No-Name being the one who wore an winter coat hood over his head, bringing out their weapons and coming into a combat stance to fight their former commander. Eret was not amused nor fazed as he's kicked their asses many times during their sparring sessions when they were not trapping nor importing from one location to another; they all did this in their freetime as he always wiped the floor with their blood and asses thanks to be a gunslinger of swords. He spun both blades in his hands before giving them a warning: "Get out of my way you traitors, that Warlord's mine to kill!" Eret had not forgotten about his destiny to murder Drago Bludvist out of spite for betraying him, all for the fact that he had lost the Flightmare to Valka. Hearing the sounds of an cloak swaying in the wind, he found an Pendulum Guardian by his side with his weapon extended; spinning it around himself a baton as he did not respond with a single word. He charged forth with Eret's Crew doing the same, holding out their spiked bone axe, spear and an spiked hook weapon that No-Name wielded

Ug and Teeny clashed against Eret and his dual swords while the Pendulum Guardian faced off against No-Name, who could not land a strike due to the speed of the scythe he wielded; continuing to spin his weapon around and defending against his attack as he could land a hit from any angle. Eret on the other hand used their frustration as a distraction before sweeping them off their feet in no time's pressure, pinning them both to the ground and should they move; they will face against Eret's crossbow shield as he took a seat and awaited for the Pendulum Guard to wipe the snowy ground with No-Name

Whom he had caught him by his scythe spinning blade and threw him over to Eret, he was pretty good when he sparred with him and fared better than the others; but his sword skills were unmatched as he put up more of an challenge than the last two of his former men, but not too much as he was simply defeated in no less than four minutes. Standing over them as the victor, he placed his two blades over No-Name's throat and told him: "Even if I had betrayed you all, that was not the case you tried to kill me; let this be your one and single warning: You left me way before I left Bludvist's Army" With the message delivered, he decided it was time to give them a proper punishment involving his swords and the Pendulum Guard who helped him out

Looking down on his former lackeys and holding both swords down that were angled away from his sides as he allowed himself an sinister smile to share with the Pendulum Guardian: "We're gonna have some real fun alright with you three, best I can do for people who side with Drago and betray me after ALL OF US failed to secure the Flightmare for YOUR boss; by the way, you're all quite the hypocrites for shifting the blame on me just to save your asses and pretending that I'm the one who fucked everything up when you can even do one thing right for once"

The following sounds of Ug, Teeny and No-Name screaming out for mercy were heard as no one witnessed such horror that they were about to face...

HTTYD

The battle with the Black King had begun with a rough cut around the edges, Drayko and Toothless stood on the very edge of the cliff as the Bewilderbeast did not want to fight nor did he want to do this after what he did to them previously; but when the threat of his slavemaster was still at large, whatever choice did he have to rebel against him? Drago's Bewilderbeast rammed into the edge that caused a tremor and the collapse of snow down below, having Drayko and Toothless jump to take flight before igniting Inferno stab into it's thick scales; hurting not all that much but hurting like a bitch as the fire was still hot to the touch, even for such a Dragon in size of an ancient Titan from Greece. Roaring in pain as Drayko launched himself off with a kick and landing back onto Toothless' saddle as they began to fly all around the battlefield down below them

Being bombarded with Plasma Bolts from here to there as the Bewilderbeast would not go down without a fight as it fired off an tidal jet mass of frost towards the speeding duo, but using this to their advantage as they directed it towards the massive portion of Dragon Hunters below them; freezing and killing them all as the Dragons took care of the rest, not even any flock of Dragon Flyers were safe either as the Singetails were the only ones who escaped the stream of the blast. Traitor Johann looked on and smiled as he planned to allow Drayko to control the Black King of Drago Bludvist, threatening to kill Toothless if he did not hand over the King of Dragons; in case that would happen, he always had his knives ready to throw at the "Champion of Dragons" as he called him

In the raging battle between the Leader of Riders and the Alpha of Dragons alone while others fight for the fate of them all, it caused flashes of ancient memories of ancestorial times to flood back to Drayko; the whole fight between them was that of "Drayko Kranmos Ryder I" against Merciless and "Drayko Kranmos Ryder II" against Furious. He was not ignoring his ancestors' real names but that name he was born with was just terrible, he does not want to be known as Hiccup nor Useless in that matter as he wanted to kill Snotbitch for giving him that horrible name; come to think of it he decided that he's become the Chieftain of the Hooligans and now he's gonna force Astrid's hand in marriage, just like how Punchlout tried to force Thorve's hand in marriage when Dreadfulstryke was still alive and still with him during that time when he was just 14 Years old. All of those memories came back to him and made him feel sad about what happened, but Toothless will know what was really making him feel like this; once Drago has been defeated at long last...

The Black King had charged up another tidal jet mass of frost and this time, Drayko and Toothless were struck down out of the air as the Knight simply used his wings to freefall from the sky and glide over to the Bewilderbeast's back; with Toothless did what he did as he can glide, just not turn as well as he did back then. Now this was truly serious as he was going to make his climb onto the beast's head, even as he stands in the dark shadow of the colossus like Dragon such as this one; he will not be brought down by both an Madgod and an Leviathan, thus he began his ascension as the blistering winds and unbearable cold blew through him as this will be Drago's demise very soon

Down below at the battle while Johann follows Drayko up the back of the Black King, Ryker and two of the Dragon Hunters by his side fired their arrows towards the Riders before bringing them down; with the Gronckle Riders being taken by the chains. He fought with his dual serrated oxidized copper swords against the Riders who attempted to save their Dragons from being imprisoned by their genocidal and selfish desires of profit. He slashed against one and spun around to the other, taking them down one by one with his brute strength as he grabbed them by the chests and headbutted two Riders before throwing them out of his way. Ryker was truly a total barbarian when it came to fighting as he was not letting any of his own enemies to get the upperhand above him, and his Hunters were taking out two Dragons after another but with everyone that falls and gets imprisoned; the wrath of Draconia burns brighter than the hot desert sun where the Marauders roamed in their domain that they rule alone

Such as the name of Raedwit who had dropped down from his Zippleback who flew out of range of the Hunters, confronting Ryker and his men directly: "I know your tricks, your smoke and mirrors are old and outdated magician; your predictable magic will not save you from this!"

"I have and possess no such magic you speak of, the term is Illusionist!" Raedwit growled and vanished into thin air by Zippleback smoke, before Ryker could give his men the order to find and bring him back to him; an sudden blizzard struck out from nowhere and when it did stop, the Hunters were nowhere in sight as Raedwit appeared once again with Thunderbolt in a throwing position. He threw it towards Ryker like an lightning bolt with the barbarian deflecting it away before charging forwards against the Illusionist, ramming into him with his hard skull and knocking him down where he prepared to deal the final blow

Raedwit kicked him overhead and followed up with an donkey kick to his jaw, reclaiming Thunderbolt and swinging his spear's blades against Ryker's oxidized copper swords as he preformed some spinning and swinging tricks; even sticking it to the ground and swinging around to kick him away before jumping and slamming against his opponent's blades. Ryker simply butted him with the pommel and did the same across his face as Raedwit did not feel affected at all, the Illusionist had launched into the air fired off an Zippleback Grenade towards him; who had caught it with his free hand and was not impressed by the action at all

"Toys... you try to kill me with your pathetic little toys...?" He crushed it like paper and threw it to the side just as it detonated. Now approaching slowly as the latter threw a double uppercut and a punch to the stomach, with Ryker slamming down on his spine; forcing him onto his knees before kicking him further away from him. "You are defeated magician, now it's time for you and your Zippleback to return from where you came!" He raised both swords and before he could react, Raedwit blinded him in the eyes with itching powder and caved his knee in before he casted yet another Illusion

The ground split apart and had an Submaripper rise from the seas before it bit down onto Ryker and slammed him against the walls and the earth repeatedly until he threw him down, with Raedwit swinging his arm over the seas and having the Submaripper jump out behind him and home into on Ryker; who was once again bitten as it's fangs stabbed deeply into his flesh and dragged him down the watery depths of hell. The last thing being seen was his arm reaching out for help and the bubbling surface screaming with agony as the blood surfaced visibly, now stopping calmly as everything fell silent. Ryker was dead, but was he truly dead? Raedwit knew the answer, but where is the beauty in revealing such a secret of his powerful illusions? He walked away from the edge as he smiled evilly, with the surface of the water having one last bubble rise up before popping; Viggo must never know what has happened to his brother, the Dragon Hunters must not know...

When the others saw the Submaripper, they all knew who was responsible as only Raedwit could come up with a fitting end for the Grimborn; Heather especially as she smiled since Ryker always gave her a very hard time when infiltrating them, just to seek answers about her brother. Although she had to think back to the incident with Captain Lech, it was when an Sea Serpent named Bendor helped them return to Draconia; she could only shake her head and laugh at the story. "No wonder you guys hate eel..." She remarked as she continued to fly away from the madness of Raedwit casting another illusion of the Sea Serpent taking out all of the crew on ships, but not destroying them as Drayko seeks to capture them all for his own naval armada for Draconia. In the meantime, she joined in with her brother Dagur in the fight; going up against Savage to end the Berserker Rebellion War they have going on with each other

For what appeared to be and felt like nine days within the storm of the blizzard, Drayko had ascended to the far top of the Black King's neck; who wanted no part in this fight to take place, for he had done enough ruthless and merciless damage to the Knights by murdering the White King. None of this mattered to him now as the vengeful Drayko raised Inferno high above himself before plunging his flaming sword into the strong and durable scales, with the dark blood of the leviathan spraying onto himself like a waterspout in the seas; staining not only his mask, but his armor and blade as well as the face behind the former. Seeping through the tightened cracks and stained his battlescared face, as Johann had finally reached him to deal with the Champion of Dragons at long last

But as the traitorous Johann revealed his throwing knives to fire towards Drayko and stab his nemesis whom he had developed a false friendship with during his time on Berk, the Knight removed Inferno deep within the mark and slashed him across his chest; with the assassin of an merchant pretending to be hurt for he wore armor underneath his clothing. Johann continued to take more than an few more of Drayko slashing him in multiple places before he launched an mighty kick to send him falling down into this apparent grave that lied below. From high above Drago's Bewilderbeast, the Dragons enslaved by Bludvist's Army had flew all around in circles as the Knight jumped high up into the air; roaring back as he came stabbing him in the front of his skull, screaming in deafening pain as the Knight was swung off from his head. Toothless had split his spines and grabbed Drayko with his talons before returning to his saddle, thus continuing the fight between them by dive-bombing them with a bombardment of Plasma Bolts that blasted onto the Bewilderbeast's face

Deep in his mind, the haunting memories and echoing threats of Drago Bludvist swarmed his second thoughts; harassing and taunting him to the point of angering him further, to where he let out a mighty roar towards the foes who oppposed him. Now with them both landing in front of him, he unleashed a most devastating Tidal Jet Stream of Frost that incased both Drayko and Toothless deep with an cold and lifeless tomb of spikes that sprouted from it's outer walls

Valka had witnessed this distress and rode upon Cloudjumper to see the horrible sight of her son and his brother entombed with lost hope for survival, for the flames that consumed them both were not welcomed in the underworld of Helheim. Presumed to be frozen to death, she cursed the name of the False Dragon God and declared that he would pay for what he did, just as Johann appeared from behind the mist that surrounded their final resting place as he attempted to reveal himself to her. Cloudjumper was infuriated as he had fought alongside Toothless, who acted like his younger brother and helped him with the advice he had given him; for nothing in the end, this treachery and murder will not go unpunished

Before there was an action to be made, the sudden color of plasma blue appeared from inside the icy tomb that grew brighter and brighter; followed by the familiar ballistic and piercing roar heard from above the skies, all coming from inside at once. With the Dragons stopping their tracks to hear and see the tomb glowing brighter as it finally happened, with no one and not even the Sisters of Fate could stop from happening. The tomb shattered and broke away as an armored Toothless whose spines glowed alongside Drayko's birthmark appeared before the Black King, furiously roaring as he stood in front of his brother and adopted son. Drago's Bewilderbeast knew that this was an challenge and he will not be a coward to go down without the guts to accept defeat

They took off into the skies and let out another roar to the others as he freed them from the Alpha's command, allowing them to join by their side; with the wall of enslaved Dragons and the Black King showing no strength to fight back, Drayko had called them all out in Dragonese to relieved this command: " _Bryne onweg, brūcan dun se cyning þonne!_ " He yelled as he threw his arm forwards, standing and shouting with authority in his voice

" _For the Æðelin of Éðelléas Segenum!_ " The Dragons all shouted back as they fired away, landing a bombardment of combined firepower; for no matter should they reach their shot limits, they will do it for the Prince of Exiled Legends. With the Black King now suffering bombardment from every angle, surrounded by the forces of the challenger; including the mighty Volcanripper and the Dragons of Green Death's home at Dragon Island where Red Death once lived, he had come to accept his defeat for if it will end their suffering then it will end his as well. No more should he follow the commands of Drago Bludvist, he will finally be freed from his life of torture and madness of the Madgod he has come to be known as

Now with Green Death joining in the fight against Drago, the tides of the battle turned to Drayko's favor as he ignited both flaming swords of Inferno and his allies prepared a devastating blast that would defeat their opponent; Drayko ran forth and jumped off from the Night Fury as his birthmark glowed and smacked his forehead against the Bewilderbeast, just as the charged fire made their impact upon him all at once. The impact had sent him toppling over onto his back

HTTYD

Defeat was truly unavoidable, but could this really be the end he wondered...

Bloodied and beaten by Drayko and Toothless, who had become the new Alpha; he looked up to see him approaching where they both met eye to eye. In his anger and retribution for what he did to Toothless against his will, he grabbed him by the snout and proceeded to punch and kick him as if he was interrogating him in a fortress like Darkheart Prison. Increasing the rate of punches and kicks while also increasing the pressure of each one he throws, the Black King could only whimper as he bled out and look directly at Drayko's growling and feral like beast rage that driven him to this very point

"You turned me against my brother, and now you're going to be just as dead as Drago is!" As he continued to beat him as well as stomping onto him, with the Black King taking it all without a fight to put up; Traitor Johann revealed himself as he emerged from the mists, with his throwing knives ready to stab him

"Yes... kill him Drayko, kill him now. Drago's Bewilderbeast was weak, broken and stupid to lose a fight against you; because now the mighty Toothless is the new King of Dragons, and my new target. Dispose of this old and frailing king and you will prove to Drago and Grimmel that you are no coward" Johann goaded for him to kill the Black King

Drayko was fuckin' pissed enough of how this hypocrite of a traitor, he just can not be trusted with anyone no more; he threw Inferno towards him, who dodged out of the way as his flaming blade struck the ground. With so many blows towards his snout and the fury he had unleashed onto him, the Black King could only close his eyes and await for his death; but felt the soothing touch on his skull as the hand stroked him, the power was ridding him of the inner demons he was facing off against. Clearing the dark fog that clouded his judgements and breaking the chains and shackles that restrained him from freeing his tainted soul, especially now as his voice had broken through to his skull: "Now as you forced us both to fight against one another, I have further plans for you..."

The fallen Black King had brought himself upwards as Drakyo jumped upwards into the sky before running along the right tusk up to the sharpened end, enough to be used to stab and impale the Titans that oppose him for his rulership; now listening under the command of the Legendary Dragon Rider who had everything over him, knowing that he was defeated and knowing he was truly powerless in defying against him. "Drago has raised you as nothing more but an Machine of War, an weapon for enslaving your own, a beast chained with his humanity robbed; replaced only with that will to conquer under the command of your slavemaster. Your servitude ends here and in the end I offer you a place at Draconia, they need a sanctuary just as you needed your freedom; you still have innocence inside after all these years" The Black King had let out a low growl and bent down before the new Alpha as Toothless jumped onto his tusk

Now seeing that Drago's Bewilderbeast had bowed to them and was low looking down on him with Drayko and Toothless, he called out to the Hunters and ordered them to take down the fallen beast. They all had their Dragon Root Spears as these were the Dragon Hunter Elites, whose presence have come to be known to the Timberjack and Snaptrapper Duo beforehand; with the spears aimed and the face of the beast before being thrown. However, this would be the final moments of Traitor Johann's life as retribution may finally be given to all he has lied to over the years. The Black King fired out an tidal jet stream of frost onto the attackers, spraying onto all and freezing them to death as those who were still living were dealt with immediately by the Dragons. Traitor Johann was even shattered to pieces by Drayko driving Inferno downwards in the middle of his skull, never to be brought back together and never again to return to the world of the living. The years of assassinating merchants, stealing stories and lying to all has finally ended

In that instant Drago Bludvist had sensed that his own Bewilderbeast had turned against him, defecting to the Knights as his rage burned through; with a white knuckle on his bullhook and the horn that carried his voice throughout the vicinity of the battlefield, his anger and the wrath of the Self-Proclaimed Dragon God was heard in the deafening infuriating that forced all to cover their ears upon what they heard from their nemesis and leader. Especially as the earth began to rumble and the enslaved Skrills began to form a powerful blast at an rapid rate, striking with their lightning bolts as the dark sky shrouded everything now; everyone was about to face his true power and the madness that has taken the form of an warlord:

" **I HAVE DONE YOU NOTHING OF WRONG AS IT WAS ME WHO TAKEN YOU IN FROM YOUR HEARTLESS MOTHER, RAISING YOU TO BE ONE OF US ABOVE ALL AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE GIVEN YOU OVER THE LAST OF THE MANY YEARS?! THERE WAS NO PRICE THAT WAS EVER TOO HIGH FOR WHAT I OFFERED YOU ALL AND YOU REJECTED ME, AN GOD! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR BETRAYAL AGAINST THE TRUE DRAGON GOD!** " Drago screamed out as the lightning bolt came racing towards the Black King

For what kindness and softness he had been given earlier on, Drago's Bewilderbeast had flung both Drayko and Toothless off from his tusks; just as the bolt blasted onto his massive build, ripping two of his claws off from his fingers with the bloody tendrils that followed as the trajectory came at an unpredictable speed. They slashed Drayko across in the left eye, digging into his flesh as they were flown into the seas and the Bewilderbeast clutched his arm in pain; Drayko had removed his mask as his left eye was now bleeding, with the Knights coming to his aid and rushing him into Arson's makeshift shelter as the medic began to treat him alone with the two of them. Toothless and Tidalwing were the only ones who came as neither could be without the comfort of their Dragons (A/N: I intended to give Drayko his right leg prosthetic right here, but I'm deciding against it since I really want to put it in the story; but first things come first as Drago and Blight need to be defeated beforehand, just hang on for a little bit more longer)

But while Drayko refused to have his right leg be replaced under the aid of the Knights' Medic due to inheriting Stoick's stubbornness, Mikekolt had been fighting off the desert roaming Marauders that were swarming him on all sides; Rainserviper had taken to the air and fired off his ring of flames which set them alight, although they continued to dogpile on his rider as he struggled against them. Suddenly, Mikekolt smacked them all away from him as he was revealed to be equipped with an weapon that Drayko had once used when he was the "Champion of the Owl Gut" as it was not only of Greek origin but it was considered to be his most powerful weapon of his arsenal during that time; it was known by no other names than the: Piraeus Cestus, although this was merely an replica as the real weapon was buried alongside Drayko's former partner since fate was never kind but they were never too hard to the flesh either...

The Piraeus Cestus was an dual set of large handed gauntlets that took on the appearance of the roaring Greek beast of the same name, having an black nickel with an duck season and Vegas gold color shine when exposed to the rays of sunlight; they also featured an thick raven black stripe on the sides, with large bladed spikes that were either curving back and curving forwards. The dual gauntlets consisted of three separate parts: Lion's Head, First Ring and Second Ring

The Lion's Head was the front piece and had it's long flowing mane that was stained with dark crimson blood curving backwards while it's open, roaring and snarling mouth sporting multiple large vicious fangs that slightly curved backwards; even dripping and streaming down with blood of victims that never dried out, still falling to the ground and splashing against the floor. It's narrowed and beastly eyes consisted of very dark emerald stones with very strong saturations, shining regardless of the absence of rays of sun and moonlight; having five backwards curved sharp barbs on the bottom. The head also had an long and extended, retractable chain that gave the user some extra long range. The First Ring was thick and had backwards curved spikes that curved upright to forwards, having nine of them all around the edges as they featured some engraved details of an Lion's mane; with the middle being split all the way to the bottom and ready to stab. The Second Ring was less bigger than the first but had more of the same, with it's own Earth elemental pattern being engraved and depicted as the surface trembling and rock shattering like the very foundation of the Earth itself

The tube that was meant for where the arms would go in had dual dog collar like spikes on all four sides of the ring, with an seamless diamond engraved pattern while the top of the tube had an large Greek meandros pattern engraved with two smaller ones on the sides. Giving off an sea to heartland green glow, within the cracks of the edges that made up the rings and head. These gauntlets had the power and strength of Ancient Titans of Greek Mythology to make the ground tremble below them, cause rocky mountains to collapse onto itself and destroy dense stone like Onyx and Granite. Finally, there was some soft cushioning inside and on the gripping where the hand was holding the crossbar; added in to make it softer and more comfortable as these dual gauntlets were the size of an 13ft man's hands, as they produced an loud but satisfying heavy bone crunching sound whenever they struck against living beings

He grabbed his Marauder's sword and threw it against the group of his attackers, discarding his weapon and stunning them upon impact; especially as he grabbed an Marauder's axe and had it placed on his back for later use. He used the Piraeus Cestus to launch himself up into the air before striking the ground, creating an shockwave that had the Marauders falling onto their backs before Mikekolt threw the axe in an arc towards them; once again discarding the use of such weapon and exploding on impact that killed most of them. Rainserviper fired off an second ring of flames before diving below the earth, bursting forth when another group of Marauders came to attack Mikekolt from the rear; firing off an plethora of quills thanks to it's spineshot ability that his rider didn't know about until awhile back before being captured by them (A/N: I didn't know about it's spineshot ability, I thought that they weren't capable of doing an signature move of the Nadders and Razorwhips)

Knowing that replacing Drayko's leg was a no win fight without a end, they decided to deal with it until after Drago was killed as he got up with his scars although still bloodied; were not infected as he placed his mask back on. " _Drago's inside of the fortress, we must not stop; let us defeat him and end this nightmare he's cast onto your minds!_ " Drayko called out to the other Dragons in Dragonese as they all obeyed him and the new Alpha's command, with the Black King obeyed his order regardless of his severe wounds; as his unseen mercy and kindness had always stayed with him after all the years of torture and madness that clouded his judgements. With this innocence, it was time that Drago's conquest must come to the end as Serena and the Water Wyverns joined in the fight awhile ago when Drayko was still fighting the Black King; now seeing him storm into the fortress as they aided the Green Death

:: _This will be a deadly and dangerous fight Drayko, but do not forget that your allies stand ready to fight by your side and your own cause; keep fighting and this battle will be won, but the war for the Archipelago is only beginning between you and the Dragon Hunters_ :: Serena hoped as she called out to Drayko

:: _The Archipelago needs more heroes such as you_ :: Lobeila it up with this

:: _Fate will not keep you in it's hands since even you can defy against what the Sisters and Norns decree, if they challenge you; then it is them who will die in the end_ :: Kraelos proclaimed alongside Serena and Lobeila as Sol nodded in agreement, may still be incapable of speaking but not for long as he's at least starting to talk

Meanwhile as the Knights followed Drayko into storming Drago's fortress now with the Black King tamed and turned to their cause, Heather stayed behind and helped out her brother in dealing with Savage and the Berserkers; whom they had gained the upperhand over and looked like that they were on the verge of defeating him, but Savage would never let himself be defeated as he threw them off to the side away from him as he's got a little plan that'll force them into surrendering. Although he appeared battered and what's not there to see about him, he managed to hold Heather against his own as he held his axe in his right hand; slowly swinging by his side: "I expected better from you traitor, I rule the Island now after your brother shamed his father by joining the side of those devils and now you've gone ahead and done the same!" He then revealed his hostage Gustav Larson as he held his weapon's blades against the young teen's throat

"Savage, no!" Heather yelled with Windshear readying to kill him

"You can only beg for death to save him now, but as for both you and your brother; my guards will throw you both into an cell where you'll await execution and this boy's life will now belong to me, that's what I think about the idea about coming to live in a world with your pathetic demons! You killed Alvin the Treacherous and destroyed the Outcasts' glory, now you'll pay the price if you try to fight back against me; your future Chief!" Savage declared as the Berserkers began to restrain Heather and Windshear

He indulged in this moment and time as he raised his axe and continued to threaten Gustav's life should he resist and defy against him, Heather's Brother will be overthrown and his Island will belong to him. He has always been disrespected for the last time but now he will be a Viking among legends, especially when Drayko is dealt with by him as his grudges may never be placed aside; not when he has his hands stained by the blood of Alvin. Before he could think much longer however, an Axe strikes his right hand as he drops his own and clutches his arm in pain; looking up as he saw the man himself: "Dagur!"

"You must have a history with treating women like shit, no wonder you hate my sister I always wanted so much" Dagur crossed his arms

"Why Dagur... you traitorous snake... why would you join their side after what he did to you?!" He demanded

"Did you forget who is your derrangeness Savage? It is me and me alone, I'm not gonna let you run off just so you can start a uprising against the cracker of skulls; because I am not the same man who let himself be defeated by my and my sister's brother" He stated bluntly as he referred to Drayko

"You're powerless Dagur, you will not-"

"Powerless, me?! Alvin was right you really are a coward in the end. I hate cowards so much to the point of breaking their necks in front of everyone in crowds of my people. You can be apart of nothing now instead of just being a Outcast among us, because now you can tell me that I don't respect my elders" He let off an evil smile as the Berserker Guards released them both and targeted Savage

"Get your hands off of me, I am your leader now; not this fallen Viking!" He demanded

"You love to talk, now it's time to shut you up forever Savage" He directed the Guards down to the Berserker Ships as they threw him in the cell, awaiting to be imprisoned back at the Island

Gustav was immediately comforted by Heather as Captain Vorg tried to sneak off out of sight before making a run for it, until Shattermaster and Sleuther stopped him in path with Dagur slowly approaching him; clearly angry through his smiling insanity. "If you're gonna redeem yourself, then rebuild my armada that you let Savage destroy; but first I say it's time for you to take a swim because you sure deserve it ALRIGHT!" Vorg continuously shook his head no and begged for him to be spared, but his pleas had fallen on deaf ears and Dagur had enough of dealing with cowards like Savage; thus he was thrown overboard into the ocean as he let out his infamous laugh

But of course he turned to Heather with an serious look and spoke in a voice of the same tone as well: "We have a war on the horizon here sister, I'll stay behind with Gustav and Hook-Imposter, you go on with the Knights inside" Heather nodded and stormed into the fortress as she begun to make her way to where they were climbing to the top, as Drago Bludvist awaited them all

Although now the fight has been shifted elsewhere, the rising Draconia Wars on the horizon was about to begin once the fall of Drago Bludvist had concluded, like a page in the book of memories...

* * *

Yeah this clearly is not the best chapter when it comes to the end since the original version had Dagur kill Savage instead of being imprisoned just like Season 5's "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" and when Titan Uprising revealed that he broke out of prison yet again, I had to keep him alive since that will be where he meets his demise. At least I gave you a perspective on just how barbaric War really feels, looks and just how devastating it is. Just look at what the Murderous Tribe does, fuck man!

Well now we're at the homecoming of this story and it's been nice since I've been wanting to complete this first before I move on to writing Vengeance on Primal Twilight. And you know I asked you not to pester me about updating the story since you want to see the blood of the Hooligans of Berk spilled, but what did you do? YOU PESTERED ME! Rude bastards! Now then, the Piraeus Cestus that Mikekolt was wielding earlier comes from an 3-1 Prequel Story I wrote called: "Chains of Hooligans, Betrayal, Pride of Berk"

Based on God of War: Chains of Olympus for the PSP, Betrayal for the Java ME and Ghost of Sparta for the PSP. They follow an young 13 Year Old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his frustrations with Berk as he runs away to the Owl Gut Tribe, but returns with hatred afterwards when his former traveling buddy Dreadfulstryke, an Triple Stryke sacrifices his life for him. You should give it a read, see what you think; everything will make sense once you read it before the first story afterall, because this is not a standalone story. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You know that Changewing in the Legend of Ragnarok comic named "Phantom"? Excessively and very violent and always hypnotizes Hiccup into doing stupid shit like nesting in the rafters and kissing Tuffnut, that Phantom? I've been thinking about introducing her in my story: "School of Dragons: Titan Uprising" featuring Mikekolton Castlekroftservkhall from Curse of the Emperor's Sword. Of course she becomes less violent when trained and unlike the comic, she doesn't argue with Toothless as much when it comes to idea of who Drayko likes more; as for Mikekolt... I might as well dedicate a chapter to them both

Dragonese Translations

Bryne onweg, brūcan dun se cyning þonne! = Fire away, take down the Black King!


	33. Chapter 33:False Coin, False Emperor

The hunter who bleeds with the darkblood of the Dragons will surpass all who have come before him

-Razoryhoon

(A/N: This fight between Drayko Ryder and Drago Bludvist will be too much like the Final Boss from Devil May Cry 2001 as it features many similarities later on when the actual fight approaches. I do not want to make the same mistake as I done before but I will say this, the fate of the main villain is not as it seemed; Drayko will have to face him alone for respectable reasons but in the end of this story, he will fight alongside with them together just as they did previously with Red Death the Bane of Queens. No matter what you think about how I treat my characters, Drayko is not and will not ever be a Gary Stu since he is human after all; this is his story and I am the one to tell it for him, I ask you to respect me and my intentions; no matter what you think about them. For now, may we hope for our main protagonist to survive until the end; because it is one hell of a fight right here, Enjoy!)

Deep within inside the window that expanded widely with the battle erupting into a breakout of an war on the horizon for the fate among the Dragons, the sky above had eclipsed the moon with dark storming clouds that consumed the ceiling of the tower and prevented all from seeing the ritual begin as it was concealed from the eyes of all. Where the light of the sun that was about to be hidden, Drago Bludvist had the Arcanas themselves now in his possession as he was ready to ascend to Godhood: The Libertatem, the Sperenti Crucis, the Amulet of Empress Jacqueline, the Chalice of Mandragora, the Dragon Eye which was not really apart of the Arcanas but it belonged to them first and at last there was the Sword of Emperor Dretzymiro stabbed into the pedestal; drenched in the blood of an Dragon upon it's silvery blade

Jacqueline appeared to be resting upon an altar where she remained in stasis, chained to stop her escape when she awakens and if he knew that she didn't possess the blood that her husband did in the first place; then this could be set up as a trap for the Knights, her purpose was served and yet he kept her alive. Nevertheless the clouds parted to make way for the eclipsed moon as the golden lightning was conjured by the dimly lit flames, striking the Arcanas until they have been connected before directly spiraling towards Drago Bludvist; who spreads out his arms and was infused with the golden light of the sun itself, imploding before he sends his prosthetic arm upwards to the ceiling and to the eclipsed moon. The dark swirling and storming clouds becoming an volcanic sky that absorbed the source of the impending storm that came this way and shrouded the land in darkness, fading away as Drago now stood; fully infused with the powers of the Dragon God he had sacrificed so many lives to become. He had finally done it, the impossible has been achieved at long last; now no one may ever dare defy against him as any rebellion would not matter, his newfound powers shall be used to his own purposes. But Grimmel held great hypocritical prejudice towards the reptilian devils as they must either be imprisoned or slain, the former would be more advisable as there was no need for execution as he had built his army up for many years; his conquests through the European and Asian countries have all brought him here to his ascension, to Godhood of Madness

His sacrifices he made to even his best men were all worth it as the Devils themselves were not safe from being sacrificed either, now the Archipelago will be his to rule and soon the world will be under his command; but first: it is time to send the threat known as the Knights of the Dragon Riders by slaying them in cold blood, have them all be plunged back into the fiery depths of hell from where they were forged in. Drayko will be his sacrifice and in return: his blood will run within his veins and ultimate power will be his to control, as his birthmark was the source of how he tamed such beasts to his hands. He brought forth his Bullhook and slammed it to the ground, awaiting their arrival as with his newfound powers; he had foreseen them coming to stop him far too late with the eyes of the oracle, but his ignorance of how fate can be changed and gods overestimate themselves still loom over him

Drayko and the Knights of the Dragon Riders made their way through the long hallway that led forwards after ascending to the top, the Dragon Hunter Elites who were brought forth to deal in fighting people like them after their many failures to overpower them had begun to cloud their minds stood no survival as they all fell to the floor as corpses. It has come to the end at long last and soon, the Archipelago and Mierveia Vde Rallie will be able to thrive again through their victory; but their actions they know will be the start of an war that the Dragon Hunters can not win, for they have lost long ago before it even begun. They entered through the doors and appeared in a tunnel archway where Drayko heard him gloat about how he had finally become an God

"It is finally done, it has been far too long since this world was consumed by the evils of these Devils; now the time has come to free them from mankind, for no one can live together as I and Grimmel will bring forth the beginning of an new dawn. Now I will assume the role as the Dragon God and no Devil may stand in our way, may this be the birth of a new nation for every demon who acts as the filthy monoliths be eliminated to the final remains of these remnants; but I alone control these filth and I will use them against the ones who have been agonizing my plans to jeopardy. The evils of the Archipelago will be used by me alone and in the end, there will only be chaos with hope being given to the souls who have fallen upon victim to the fear I once had in my youth. I, will, prevail and the others; will meet Death itself..."

Just as he finished, there was something that he had not taken notice to before and it was something that was not supposed to be happening; something was very wrong and it did not look good at all. The Libertatem coin was starting to shake uncontrollably, the connection of lightning was going haywire as it turned red; striking the walls and lashing out like bullwhips cracking at the air, not even Drago Bludvist could understand what was going on. "No... what treachery is this? This is not supposed to be happening, it cannot be right unless..." His thoughts were proven correctly as an familiar Knight walked in calmly with his Night Fury by his side

"Is there a issue Bludvist, something that you fucked up on?" Drayko asked as Drago turned to face him

"You, what have you done to interfere with the ritual?!" He yelled

Drayko was not fazed as he brought out an similar filthy and bloodstained coin, flipping it with his right hand as the sunlight from the ceiling revealed the engravings; with Drago recognizing it as the Libertatem, but if that Arcana was there then... no, he couldn't have. He turned back and took a closer look at the decoy coin that was on the pedestal, seeing that the engraving was much different and that it was Drayko's Coin that took it's place; he snarled at him, asking this question: "You switched them!"

"An false coin for an false Dragon God like you, now you're just asking for your death" Drayko countered as the Knights stood behind him, with Eret ready to slit the Madgod's throat with his dual swords

Drago's growling echoed throughout the room before he gave out his infamous warcry for dominating the Dragons that cross his path in response to the news that was revealed to him, he had gathered the powers of an Dragon God only to realize that he has been lied to just so that Jacqueline would be realized from his grasp; he summoned his Bullhook to his hand and swung it to his right side. The golden electricity that connected the Arcanas could not take any further stability and exploded, launching Drayko's Coin directly into the Knight's gauntlet as he jumped into the air; with him landing by Raedwit's side as they both spoke their infamous phrase in union: "Showtime!" (A/N: My original version had Drago force Blight into becoming an hybrid, which I am not going to have since it did not turn out well)

Drayko ignited both flaming swords just as Drago pointed his bullhook before conjuring some electrical bolts towards him, with Bladehead throwing his double bladed halberd towards the Falsehood God; who was struck and sent backwards before retaliating with an stream of kerosene sent to burn the Blacksmith alive, but Raijah had jumped to take the hit for his ally and was struck down. Heather ran in with Maria by her side to attack the God as the former swung her double axe against his bullhook, while the Huntress began shooting arrows to distract him; blocking against his swings and countering at least four with her own attacks towards his leg, arm and even chest. But the self proclaimed Dragon God had brought his arms to his body before spreading them out to create a electrical shockwave to strike down his opponents

He swung his bullhook against the twin Inferno swords that were swung individually like separate weapons together, with some sparks flying around due to the blades scraping against the fire that was ignited; Drayko preformed an downwards helm slash to which Drago blocked and used the blades of his bullhook to throw him off to the side, especially now as he had to counter against Fishlegs jumped from behind Drayko to stave his face in with his war hammer. The Dragon God had easily flipped him over behind him before he swung his weapon to the side, with Heather deflecting the attack in return for when he stood up against Savage and took the hit for her awhile back; Bludvist had then slammed his bullhook into the ground and summoned an rain of Rumblehorn missiles that began to strike the ground from above

Drayko at this point interlocked both Inferno swords to form his sword staff that he spun around himself, running to swing and ram the Dragon God towards the wall; piercing through his chest with hot flames and sending a kick to his face before he removed his weapon and slashed diagonally downwards across his face. Bludvist kicked his right leg inwards and uppercutted him with his bullhook that he summoned back to his hand, looming over him as Eret stabbed him in the throat with both swords behind; now on his back as he declared: "I will not let you kill Skullcrusher!" The vengeful ex-trapper continued to wrap his arm around his neck, strangling him as he continuously stabbed him in the back with his sword; increasing the speed and swinging over to the front as he stabbed him in the hip and upper side of his body, but Drago had thrown him off to the ground and Eret rolled out of the way to avoid being stomped on

Drayko in the meantime began to create a fog using the massive amounts of Zippleback Gas that sprayed out in thick quantities from the interlocked heads on the connected pommels, sparking the explosion with the flames on both blades; causing the fog of gas to ignite in a lethal explosion that blasted them all away from each other, with Toothless taking the bullhook and throwing into Drago's chest that impaled him directly into the wall. As the battle was beginning to reach it's end for now, it was becoming clear that although Drayko had interfered and planned ahead to make sure the ritual was incomplete; the powers that Drago possessed now was beginning to make the Knights doubt themselves if they were really just fighting a battle that they can't win, but their leader thought otherwise

With Drago sending a wave of plasma against his nemesis, he was sent flying backwards but had stopped himself from hitting the back as he stabbed his weapon into the ground; launching himself to the Self-Proclaimed Dragon God as he striked his flaming sword staff into the ground and jumped onto the staff, swinging horizontally around as he struck him in the side. Now fully desperate to kill Drayko and the Knights, Drago unleashed one final barrage of firepower against them; striking them down and sending them all flying backwards away from him before revealing the seemingly deceased body of Jacqueline as an illusion, meant to be a trap for them. But soon after Raedwit locked weapons with Drago Bludvist, Drayko ran up onto Raedwit and his Zippleback; Barf and Belch before stabbing him in the brain with his Inferno staff. This action caused Drago to retreat as it was the only way, he had gathered most powers but due to the switching of the Libertatem; he was missing an fraction but was still no less powerful as he did not need the ritual complete to become a God, it was his destiny from the very beginning. With that finished, he vanished from behind the doors as the final battle was just beginning; the Knights stood up and attempted to pursue the false Dragon God

"We must go after him!" Maria insisted as she was stopped by Drayko

"I will not let you go up against an God like him, listen to me what I tell you: Return outside and deal with the rest of Bludvist's Army" Drayko refused as he told them, heading to the door to face him alone but being stopped by Eret who defiantly blocked his path

"He's mine to kill Drayko, do you not give a shit to what he did to me? He betrayed me right from the beginning after my Headquarters was left in ruins by Valka's Bewilderbeast, and after she beat me to that Flightmare that Drago wanted; he ordered my death after I was considered to not be useful to him anymore, all of this because I couldn't get him the Dragons for his army. He did this to himself and-" He was then interrupted before he could rant on any longer about why he should be the one to kill him

"He's my nemesis as well, if you had an bond like I have for Toothless then you would know what it feels like to fight against your own comrade" Drayko's stubbornness, an sin gifted to him from his father Stoick had never truly left him; as it was a curse and remnant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III that he could not rid himself of

"I don't want to have to fight you myself Drayko, but listen to yourself and open up your ass at what he did to me as well. This does not make me your Dragon Rider dog, I am not your bitch!" Eret sounded like he was begging, but in reality he was not as he was just as stubborn; wanting to settle the score even if he's forced into arguing with him

"Neither does it make me your pet owner, you have bigger gambits of your own to deal with Eret; but so do I and if you go up against Drago, how will you stop the others from following your father's path?" Drayko asked, with Eret stopping his actions completely and replied with this; looking him directly in the eyes as he had some plans to take care of the Dragon Trappers, after all

"Herjolf Olvirsson has been harassing my Dragon Trapper operations for too long during my former days, he has committed treasonous acts against us; raiding my Fort, invoking rampages within and taking our Dragons back to his little campsites. Ug, Teeny and No-Name always had an hard time capturing him and when he was captured before being locked up in Darkheart Prison for ten months; he broke out and continued his operations, I want him dead when you find him since he also likes to steal from me..." Drayko nodded and Heather stopped him on the request of Fishlegs

"I owe you this Drayko, let me since I deserve to repay my respects after betraying you; even if this means I have to die facing him" Heather defiantly stated, showing no signs of stepping down as Drayko refused

"You owe me nothing" He bluntly stated

"But I trust you to do the right thing" She insisted

"You shouldn't have done so Heather... I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself, just so you can give Dagur believe you did so in vain" He turned his head away

"Will you ever listen to what me and your friends have to say?" Her frustration was shown, but Drayko showed very little empathy

"I am listening to what you're saying, and I will not let you take responsibility for the shit that you did not commit against us" Now seeing that there was no use in arguing with him, Windshear coiled around her and shed a single unnoticeable tear that only Drayko was aware of

"If I could die for my and Dagur's father Oswald, then I would go down with some guts; but now I understand that no one can change your mind, we'll head back to finish the battle outside" Windshear uncoiled around her and before she did leave however, Drayko had his coin out as he spoke to her; having her stop in her tracks and turn back to him

"What are you-" She was stopped when Drayko had his fist to his chest, holding his coin as he wanted fate to decide who enters inside to put an end to the nightmare

"My job is defending Dragons and hunting the hostile ones, Heather; Dragons do not shed a tear for those who they have lost but they will not stand by while the ones who took their beloved roam freely, they will avenge their fallen and confront their murderer as judge, punisher and executioner" He remembered those words when he was comforted by Toothless in Captain Lech's Lair, those same words he engraved on his coin he forged when imprisoned within a cell; never spoken directly to him, but always in his mind

"Once you enter behind those doors, you may not be able to return alive..." Heather stated with Drayko revealing his coin

"Then let us leave it for fate: Heads, you go. Tails, I go" She agreed hesitatingly and Drayko flipped his coin into the air, shining in the eclipsed ceiling with the sunlight shining down from the darkness before being caught; smacking it down on his arm and revealing the answer as he walked away with Valka running up to him

"But are you sure you don't want to hear the story from Ms. Custos?"

"He made the same sacrifices and did the same thing that I'm about to do" He flipped his coin towards Heather told her this: "The decisions to make are now yours to make, take care" With that done and over with, he left the scene with Toothless through the doors as Maria spoke to him behind his back

"Then go out there and get 'em tiger" She spoke to herself secretly before fully leaving the fortress with the other Knights, returning to the battlefield outside

HTTYD

(A/N: This is where the Devil May Cry references comes, do not read this Story if you hate it because of me or my writing style; I will not take your shit lightly and I will not accept your criticism, not even in the form of Guest Reviews just so you can mock me!)

Drayko and Toothless had found themselves in what looked like an deeper section of the Living Lair that Blight resided within, although looked a little different than what they previously traveled through as this featured an series of bones that were shaped like an rib cage and an spine; with the tunnel being shaped an bumpy, ribbed throat of the body. It was longer and larger than last time as there were once again some intestines that acted like vines and hung from the ceiling, the chasm below was filled with a sea of blood and red mist like before. The pathway was long enough to make an running start and jump onto the spine to surf and slide like Tarzan, even having to use the intestines to get back up should they slip off due to the high breaking speeds when surfing upon spine; since it was slippery as well but it was also smooth like an damp tree branch stripped of it's bark. Not a word was spoken as the duo of brothers immediately jumped on and began to surf their way through the Living Lair

The obstacles in their path stood no such chance for the duo as the slipperiness did prove to be an issue due to Drayko's right leg, being that he refused to get an prosthetic until there was an suitable replacement for Gronckle Iron since he believed that it would not last very long. There was some uneven bumps that attempted to trip them but made it through nonetheless and some forks in the road that forced them to take the obvious safe route, with the entanglement of intestine vines in their way; however the collapsing segments of the spine they surfed on were even worse as they had to jump, further increasing the risk of falling off as well as some of the sudden lose stones from the ceiling. It'd be even worse if the entire cavern was coming down and unfortunately, there's just no way to prevent this

But yes the path up ahead had forced them to make a few U-Turns here and there just to reach their destination, with Drayko having some difficulty keeping himself balanced as they slid down a spiral before jumping off the end to reach the final door; where Drago Bludvist was waiting for them, although they both had an brain crash due to what they were doing; because of this Drayko had collapsed to the ground with his head hanging over the edge, just hanging right above the sea of blood with red mist beckoning below

Suddenly there was the sounds of sliding and flapping that caught both of their ears and attention, with Toothless looking up to find Cloudjumper following them as the Stormcutter slid down the spiral with his talons before jumping to where they were; flying down in front of the Night Fury as he used his claw to bring Drayko back up, leaning on Toothless as he asked him: "I ask you this, what is the point to follow if you know my mother could use your help out there; why aid us now?"

"I cannot let you take on this Warlord of an God alone, not when I sent myself to go after you as you need my aid more than ever; do you remember that day where Red Death sent your brother's nemesis to fight and kill you? He knew from the very beginning that he cannot win this fight alone by himself, now you've helped him twice with his grudge and revenge; an Night Fury by the name of Aythro had informed me, regardless I will not watch the child whose mother I have taken nor my younger brother die in front of my sight. At least let me repay the mistake I made to have you suffer on Berk, all those years ago..." He turned away from them, still showing regret for having to torment him without the comfort of his mother to guide him

"You owe me nothing, we've got a battle with an so-called Dragon God whose blindness to see reality is pissing me off to no end; now let's go ahead and enter inside, I still have allies in the Archipelago and now he will see just how powerful we really are" Drayko tilted his face downwards in front of the large gates before him and entered inside with Toothless, followed by Cloudjumper as they were ready to put an end to his dark motives once and for all

Upon entering inside they found themselves standing in an dark and corrupted cathedral like temple, sporting the filthy shade of mostly dark red and brown as it was meant to be in the very feeling of evil itself; as if it was an inverted Valhalla where those who embark on a dark odyssey to be written in the scribes of the author known as Homer, but it was also the one place where Drago himself will be kicked down to Hell as it would not matter regardless. Thor and Loki both have an infinity for them and Drago believes them to be nothing more by blinded into thinking they can be tamed, but he merely believes in nothing more than enslaving and dominating the Dragons to his own will; so what point is there to be fucking made in the end? Drayko walked inside and made their way to the large dormant statue, that stood upon it's throne as it was an young angelic man with youthful hair and the tusks of an Bewilderbeast sprouting outwards; having an solemn face as his lowerbody was covered in robes and his upperbody was fully exposed

It was then that Drago Bludvist began to speak in an deeper and harsher voice to Drayko, just as he stood there with an look of anger drawn on his face: "Again I must face off against an Haddock, as Stoick survived my manslaughter for refusing my aid; an strange fate isn't it?" He asked as after surviving the attack, he fought with Stoick but swore that he will make him pay for not bowing down to him before leaving with his Dragons to make sure that the next time they meet; it is he who would be the one who dies

"Strange and ironic that it will end the same way, only with your death after what you did with Krogan by your side..." Drayko stated as Bludvist only laughed, continuing to speak to him as his evil mind sprouted an new plan to kill him

"It seems like the irony of this predicament has favored you this time around and so have the Gods above, look up there above the entrance" Drago Bludvist's eyes shined an burning ray of sunlight towards the top of the entrance, having Drayko and the others look up before grunting in surprise. Empress Jacqueline was chained by the arms upon the wheel, clothing ripped and scathed with faded wounds as she did not look too well; she was still conscious but she was very weak as her purpose was served, albeit in vain due to needing the blood of an Dragon for the sword. Drago just prefers not to have it the easy way, that's all

"Jacqueline!" Drayko yelled out with Drago warning and threatening him with this

"Don't you dare think about it. Blink once, she dies!" He warned him

"You!" Drayko snapped around angrily and in response to his outburst, Drago shot three spectral energy javelins that resembled his bullhook into him; impaling and stabbing him through as they began to burn him greatly

"Drayko!" Jacqueline yelled out in surprise, seeing him impaled as he grunted and even moaned in the burning pain he felt; her chains were loose enough for her to secretly slip her hands through, Toothless and Cloudjumper growled in worry for Drayko who looked up at the statue before him. Drago did not change his look on his face and the two of them snarled in anger in front of him, with the former baring his fangs and ready to fire an Plasma Bolt after what he made him do to his brother

"Foolishness!" He laughed as light began to gather in front of his face, all while an earthquake begun to erupt; he was ready to kill him once and for all. "It is all too sad that humans will always be blind to my Godhood that surpasses even their own, and that Dragons will always be filthy devils; no more" He chuckled some more as the light began to gather some more before turning into an sun like orb in front of him. "As the blood of the Hairy Hooligans spoiled by the very beginning of your birth?" He mocked and continued to laugh before he finally shouted: "Now, die!" He fired off his large beam towards Drayko, who had thrown Toothless and Cloudjumper to the sides

"I will not let you kill him, False God!" Empress Jacqueline slipped through the chains and ran up to Drayko, pushing him out of the way before getting pierced and blasted by the golden sun beam of light all at once

"Empress!" Drayko yelled in alert as she collapsed to the ground onto her back. "Damn you... no" He looked over her as Toothless and Cloudjumper came by his side, with the former comforting him and the latter mourning her death

"Useless bitch, failure to have the blood of Dragons is one thing; but taking an odd behavior like that?" He asked in annoyance as Drayko bent down onto a single knee to her lifeless body, hating to be ignored by him; he prepared another golden beam to kill him right away

"What is the matter?" He began to to build up another beam of light, just as another earthquake occurred in the room; "It is time to end your life... NOW!" He fired off an second golden sun beam and made sure that he will not miss again, but what happened next was not expected of the young Knight: Drayko snapped his head around to face the Dragon God as his eyes were now changed to that of his Night Fury, albeit red and angry as all hell; the beam being deflected away from him and the others as it struck somewhere where it would not kill either of them. Now overcome with his deep hatred and his dreadfulness ridden mind, dark crimson red smoke began to resonate from him and Toothless as both he and Cloudjumper began to growl and snarl even deeper and angrier than before; enraged just as he was and overcome with his own trauma that became their pain

"How much longer are you going to keep failing to execute me? Come out and SHOW YOURSELF BLUDVIST!" He screamed out that last part with his anger, his voice carrying all the way out and echoing all throughout the Living Lair itself

HTTYD

A single moment of silence had overlooked them all until the room began to shake, the collateral damage did very little to harm the three heroes; Drago yelled and screamed out his battlecry as parts of his statue form began to crack open, revealing an evil and dark light within. His arm began moving and his face also began to crack as well, along with his body as his mouth fully opened to roar and began to stand up from his throne; with more and more pieces of the stone statue falling off which revealed his Godly like appearance, with his wings spanned as the feathers and scales dropped and molded away. Drago held his arms crossed on his chest before throwing them in outwards, warping the three into an void like space as this was an illusion of sorts; which Drayko can manipulate as well to his advantage

Drago Bludvist in his godly appearance was an giant half fallen angel who fully resembled his Bewilderbeast although he lacked an tail and had an human like face with an beard of dreadlocks tied together; two of his wings were both angelic on the top side and demonic on the lower side; having two huge and powerful meaty arms that sported chained cuffs along with his bloodied and sharp tusks, he also sported an third Dragon like eye on his forehead and his chest was bare with an half faded black beating heart to signify himself as an false and heartless angel. It was more of an bloodied scar to represent his heart ripped out but then again he had no heart, both of his long legs had sandals that went up to his knees and continued to possess his arm in this statue like form of an God. His Bullhook was designed to fit his image: Being an long staff with the upper parts having swirls to represent the tidal jet mass of frost with the handle having an seamless diamond pattern, having five rings below them evenly spaced; and the two blades sporting the heads with the tusks curving forwards as well, also sporting the quills and spikes of the beast itself. Finally, his mouth did not move when speaking but he still possessed his powers even in this illusion he has created; but none of it mattered now as he looked directly towards Drayko, speaking to him in his deeper and harsher altered voice (A/N: Of course this would mean that Drayko here is Dante and Drago Bludvist would be our Mundus, I want no complaints about this!)

"Those eyes... deep in them I can see the very same darkness of one's courage, just as the Emperor himself had with that Night Fury of his"

"Why the Empress?" Drayko demanded calmly, gritting his fangs

"That useless bitch? She was not of my worth nor could be truthful to the legends that stated surrounding her that stated she had the blood of an Dragon running within her veins, she has failed me for the last time and paid the price for her lies. You on the other hand, I know who you are underneath that mask; you are the little boy hiding behind an persona that you refused to grow out of, ever since your father was ashamed of what you have become behind his back. If you are really in need of an loving and caring father who would be much better than the terrible Stoick the Vast, I can create one as many as you want and destroy your older one as many times as you ask; just like how I created your Night Fury that you named Toothless, Grimmel will make sure he is in good hands" Drayko has heard enough of his bullshit lies as his offers fell on deaf ears, responding angrily by screaming:

"SILENCE!" He snapped upwards to him with slits that burned with dark crimson smoke, he was not going to live with an lie about Toothless being created by him; not only was he a terroristic and tyrannical warlord, but he was also an liar and giver of empty promises that he never intended to fullfill no matter what tribute is offered to him

Now seeing that he rejected his mercy and his gifts, Drago Bludvist crossed his arms and threw them back as he let out his roaring warcry; wings fully spanned out to the sides as he flapped twice into the air before shielding himself with them, spinning towards the top of the voic with another earthquake that rippled. He was not going to let him get away and by touching the floor with one hand, he jumped high into the sky spinning horizontally to purse Drago into the final battle where his nemesis will meet his death by his own hands; Toothless and Cloudjumper followed him into the dark and stormy sky of the black night, with thunder looming and only illuminated by the mass amounts of lightning strikes everywhere

Drayko reached the top of the void and covered himself with his arms and legs, just as Toothless and Cloudjumper appeared below him; he then spread them all outwards and in return, unleashed an form of ultimate power that he would use to kill Drago once and for all. With the dark crimson and black lightning crackling all over him, static running everywhere on his body as he fiercely stood above his Night Fury

Drayko was now taller, brutal and very fierceful looking for his armor was darker; his flesh was an dark pebble grey color and both gauntlets and boots were ignited in red flames, wielding the mysterious looking sword as seen on the cover from the Book of Dragons. His longer hair flowed out fearsomely as he sported an cape from his Night Fury's scales, his eyes being an darker emerald with red and orange to white burning slits; his chestplate now having an split face head with Toothless on the right representing the dark moon, and Cloudjumper on the left representing the light sun. Wearing an chained necklace of claws and fangs like that of an tribal necklace gifted to hunters that had burning flames engraved onto them, both sides of the head having an lighter tan on the left and darker black on the right. His wingspan used for gliding was now doubled and each parts of his armor have been ignited with his Shield featuring the Titan Wing Night Fury that went over the moon. Toothless remained fiercely armored and looking far more threatening, looking feral as he was combined with Cloudjumper into an hybrid of sorts; although both of them were an darker color than previously

Drago spun fastly towards the top in front of the three heroes, spanning out his wings to give out his warcry before flying to the other side; the lightning striking distances away as the real show began to start. They knew they were going to have to get very close to him in order to weaken the false Dragon God, not easy as it was considered that he possessed powers beyond that of even an powerful sorcerer; but there was always something that Drayko knew and Drago didn't: There comes a time when even Gods like him must die, thus the final battle began at long last; it was time to end the nightmare in the Archipelago and Mierviea Vde Rallie (A/N: Here we go, this is where it resembles the final battle from Devil May Cry; do not read if you do not like this story and the only reason you're reading this story, is just to say that I am shit at writing. Fuck you, you dicks)

The pursuit was on as Drayko and Toothless began to fly towards Drago Bludvist through the dark, storming sky all around them as he began to fire off long spiked sawblade shaped Plasma Bolts with runic symbols that rotated and blurred whenever they fired; being that they were red, he did not have an shot limit nor cooldown period as he continued to fire away at their nemesis. Although he did appear to get hit as they only caused an ripple when they struck him, however that's also when the two of them found out that the three spheres circling him had to be destroyed first; in order to harm the False Dragon God. Snarling in his wolf like growl, the pair of brothers came in closer as his outline was seen in the darkness of the draw distance

Bludvist only laughed evilly as he threw his right hand to the side and sent one to three vertical streams of lightning towards Drayko and Toothless, who had easily dodged by flying in between the gaps before he then spun his left arm to the top and threw it down; summoning an wave of flaming meteors directly towards them from above the God himself, Drayko was struck two times as they were dodging but they were not slowing down nor letting their injuries stop them from defeating this ungodly menace who proclaims himself to be an God. No one should ever sacrifice everything in their path to go out of the way, all so they can prove themselves to be what they are not; well Drayko's gonna make him bleed harder and worse than he did to him, he would not forget about what he made him and Toothless do to each other

As they were coming up further ahead and closer to Bludvist, the evil false Dragon God had clapped his wings together; conjuring large structures of sharp and jagged stone being thrown towards their way, and thanks to the power of the red plasma bolts they dodged some of them and destroyed the rest as they all shattered into pieces of rocks. But his nemesis had fully spanned out his wings and held his arms outwards to the sides to send hundreds of the same spectral burning bullhooks towards him, flying all in an swarm as they easily dodged them without effort; although Drayko did get hit once and burned like hell within an matter of seconds and thanks to not only the Dragon Armor, but the lack of rules in this illusion of Drago Bludvist's domain his brother's tailfin was rendered unharmed. Finally they were up close to him as Drayko's foul nemesis swiped his right arm to the side, summoning six little spheres to fire white spectral bullhooks towards them both; being more of an annoyance than an attack and of course they avoided being hit

While they flew and pursued the false Dragon God himself, Toothless' spines began to turn white and glow with an resonating red color around the edges; Drayko knew what this was and he was going to let it glow fully before unleashing his devastating attack, because no one is getting in the way of what fate he has for anyone who crosses their path. They proceeded to fire away at the spheres that kept the Dragon God shielded from their attacks, and by destroying one like shattering glass; he clapped his wings again but spun his arms around in a clockwise matter, with an ring of death along with runes appeared as he fired off an golden death beam that went horizontal. Diving downwards to dodge the attack before taking out the other two spheres, destroying them with ease as the glass shattered; now striking Drago with everything they had just as he begun to fire off his red spectral bullhooks once again

But now with Toothless' spines turning white and glowing red until all of them were fully resonating, Drago began to charge up another death beam attack that would go vertically downwards this time from the top; as Drayko threw himself backwards and held his arms high, conjuring an large spectral Volcanripper made of lava towards the God. It came in flying fast as it both breathed it's signature tornado of lava and pyrolastic clouds of flames, even ramming right into Drago as the Dragon God was severely damaged by this attack; quickly recovering as the Volcanripper went out of sight once again

The lightning that struck all around roared among the epic battle that took place in and so did Drago Bludvist in his pain, whom he had thrown both hands to the side in an stop gesture; summoning back his shield in the form of three spheres, which Drayko and Toothless had managed to strike him with an few charged bolts before his shield was summoned back thankfully. He then raised both hands up which glowed as the spectral bullhooks were summoned to fire towards the brothers, who were busy destroying the spheres in order to destroy the shield once again; spanning out his wings once more and summoning more than an thousand swarms of spectral energy bullhooks again as he forced them to dodge them, toying with the brothers and using their maneuverability against them. The shield was destroyed once more and continued firing off their charged shots again, further damaging Drago again and again as they did not stop in their barrage of attacks; the storm clouds angrily raged from above and below as it almost seemed to be effecting the real world...

Once all of Toothless' spines were glowing once again, Drayko's birthmark began to feature an dark crimson blur effect as the smoke that surrounding him grew thicker; with Drago summoning the small spheres once again to pester him, firing off the spectral bullhooks again and once again using their maneuverability against their nemesis. Eventually as the thunder screamed out in the wrath of this madness, Drago made an movement with his hands and covered himself with his wings; spinning and diving to the other side as the cycle of the chase began once more, further fueling Drayko's hellbent anger to destroy his nemesis

Now that they were back to pursuing Drago once again, he flew in closer and closer as his image was becoming lightened thanks to coming further and closing the draw distance from the darkness between him and them; all of which had surrounded them both. Using the small spheres to distract both Drayko and Toothless, Bludvist began to call upon the fiery meteors once again just as they destroyed two of the spheres defending him; the flaming projectiles came raining down towards them and like before, they were forced to dodge as Drago sent another stream of lightning towards them as well. Struck by the meteors before being shot with another round of spectral energy bullhooks, Bludvist indulged himself in this very moment as he was about to lay the final blow on them; but the shield was destroyed like before and Drayko fired off another gattling attack of charged plasma bolts towards the false Dragon God, damaging him once more in the weak point that just so happened to be the hole in the chest. Running off from Toothless and jumping forth to pierce his black half heart with his flaming sword, removing the blade and slashing wildly without stopping before purging forwards to further stab into him

Drago roared in agonizing pain as he once again conjured jagged stones towards them both just as Drayko got back onto Toothless, shattering the rocks into pieces like glass as once again; Drayko conjured an second and much more powerful Volcanripper made of hot and burning lava, using it's firepower and ramming right through him. But as the conjured Dragon coiled all around and sank it's fangs into his face before vanishing, Bludvist was further damaged beyond and fired off four spectral energy bullhooks towards the two; dodging the first and fourth but getting impaled immediately by the second and third that piercing his chest. Having enough of this, he sent an another shower of meteors down towards him; being bombarded by two before being sent down by the third one, being sent plunging and falling down towards the earth as the Dragon God followed them down to finish the battle right here and right now...

Drayko and Toothless fell through the air until the Knight turned himself upright and punched into the ground, with his Night Fury landing right by his side and Cloudjumper landing from behind; the meteors rained down all around them as they now stood in an hellish crater, lava spewing and spurting from inside as the sky was an dark brownish tan. Volcanoes everywhere all erupting with smoke and blisterin heat, continuing to slam down to the earth and even hitting the lava that splashed just as Drago descended downwards from the center of the crater; spanning out his wings to flap and drop as his giant stature overlooked his opponent

Now the battle was finally reaching the end as smoke blew all around his feet, Drayko and Toothless began to fire away at Drago's chest just as the false Dragon God conjured up some of the same spheres he used to shield himself; making them fire the white spectral energy bullhooks with the Night Fury destroying them all, Cloudjumper on the other hand threw Drayko up to the stone platforms that rose up from the lava below. He began to slash away wildly against his chest, conjuring and firing red plasma bolts with his gauntlets against him as well; before Bludvist retaliated by summoning another torrential rainstorm of meteors down onto him, having him jump out of the way to dodge the incoming projectiles. He then began to summon an ring in front of him before firing towards Drayko, forcing him to block with his shield as he was sent sliding backwards a little; some of the death beam had broken through his defense and struck him, although he did not die due to him defending against the beam

Drago had then punched the lava and caused pillars of them to rise out, striking both Toothless and Cloudjumper as Drayko got them out of the way to protect them both from further damage. He then proceeded to cast another stream of thunder down onto them, raining another around of spectral bullhooks to impale Drayko with; but he was not going to let it happen again as he got onto Toothless and fired away at his chest with Cloudjumper joining in: The heartless crest where only an bloodied scar had his organs intact, the plasma bolts and taurus' of flames that combined themselves along with Drayko's own hellfire meteor attack by his gauntlets; which he didn't have to charge up thanks to this illusion had further put an really damaging blow into the Dragon God, who called himself invincible and untouchable by human hands. They all struck him hard and continued to do so as the Dragon God used his bullhook to summon yet another torrential rainstorm of both fiery meteors, and red spectral bullhooks down towards them; going as so far as to refuse his fate that has been brought onto him by his nemesis, as this was to be his downfall right here and right now

"Now!" Drayko yelled as Toothless and Cloudjumper fired off their charged shots along with his charged lava meteor attack towards Bludvist's chest, creating an devastating explosion and ultimately defeating him

Drago Bludvist angrily swiped away uncontrollably as he felt the pain happen all at once, roaring and screaming in true agony as the volcano began erupting; he held onto his head with both arms as he could not control the overflowing pain he suffered, spanning out his wings one last time as he ascended to the sky. But his wings had begun to wither away and fall apart as the false Dragon God screamed in his ultimate defeat, as he fully began falling apart with his stone like body cracking and everything he had blistering away. He continued to roar in bloody vengeance against his nemesis and his Devils he called his brother and ally, thus Drayko and Toothless had done the impossible: they had murdered an God, the nightmare was over and Drago Bludvist was no more at last; the golden blood of Ichor which he lacked could not save him from this, not even if he faced off against an truly powerful warrior like his nemesis. Soon everything began to fade into an bright golden light, engulfing everything in sight

The illusion had ended and from where the fading golden light had turned white, the trio had returned to reality as they were now back inside the throne room; where the dormant statue was no longer there, but the same could not be spoken nor established for someone who still was as it reverted back to the real form of what Drayko saw in his eyes. Empress Jacqueline had lived an long life of her youth, but felt the despair of without someone to be with; the trio walked towards the fallen body as Drayko got down onto his knee and held her decreased being, stroking her face soothingly as he began to speak to her as she rested before him

"My mother risked her life for me before I knew the truth behind him, now you've gone and done the same" He monologued as Toothless encouraged him to continue what he was saying. And continue he did as the Dragons mourned her in silence, wrapping their boy in their own wings

"I was terrified of Dragons when my mother was still here back on Berk, before soothing my fears of what I had of them; but that was Hiccup that everyone hated, not me; I will not let myself be known as the one whose biased lies blinded others, I will not let myself be known as Useless. He's gone now and I am their's no more, it has been that way for an year and nine months, but it's been longer for when I'm him" He looked away as he was finally able to let out all of the inner demons that plagued his thoughts, continuing on regardless as he was growing more filled with despair by the second

"I know you tried to save me, but I should've done the same for you..." He hung his head down in shame as a few moments passed, it was then that all of his pain; anger and suffering that had built up in him for the time that has passed since this journey began finally exploded onto the surface, when he yelled out this

"I should've been the one instead of you to DDddiiiIIIiiieeEEeeeEEE!" His voice cracked as he screamed out his inner demons that have been tormenting him in his deep thoughts, echoing out more than eight times as he expressed that although he wanted to survive to kill Drago Bludvist; she shouldn't have been the one to die instead of him, with the tears that were not shed reducing into six droplets that fell and landed on the soft but now cold face of the lifeless Empress Jacqueline. Toothless and Cloudjumper heated their scales up as Drayko hung his head in shame and disappointment for not saving her, had it not been for Bludvist impaling him with those god forsaken spectral energy bullhooks that burned his flesh through. Drayko remained silent for a few more moments before laying the body down onto the floor, putting her to rest as he gave her Hiccup's Toy; one that he formerly owned as he abandoned in favor for his stuffed Night Fury-Zippleback hybrid (A/N: The original line from Devil May Cry was horrible enough, but that right there just shows how much Drayko's become suicidal at this point; but at least he's not attempting to take his life, he may have slit his arms but he's not trying to kill himself that's for sure)

"This was made by my mother Valka, now I'm giving it to you for your own deceased son you called an Prince" He stood back as he brought out Inferno, ignting the sword before stabbing it towards the floor near her with the pendant of Valka holding her child together hanging from the crossguard; continuing to speak on as he then stated this before making his departure: "My real father before he was killed by his fear is also here now, and so am I; rest, in piece..." He looked down at her before walking away with Toothless and Cloudjumper as the cape from the former Dragon God was still on his back; taking it as a reward for killing Drago Bludvist. He had better stay dead since even Gods may come back alive, at least those with the golden blood Ichor in their veins since they can regenerate from their wounds; but Bludvist is not one of the Olympians, as Drayko did say that Gods overestimate themselves. Nothing was over as there was an whole lot of hell coming up next...

* * *

You know I am quite the one for having so many Devil May Cry references in my KOTDR Trilogy, but perhaps that's because it's always what's on my mind when it comes to things involving demons; like Blight for example as I tend to give this story an new villain, because the previous story felt like it was too connected to the Franchise albeit with some modifications here and there. Not to mention I am at least incorporating some details about certain things that nobody decided to explain, although I'm not going as so far as to say that Mikekolt's head is shaped like an rectangle on the top and inverted triangle on the bottom; actually that sounds exactly what Claude's (GTA III) head looks like, considering the blocky graphics and all that bullshit right there. Nevertheless, I'm just fillin' in the details about what you need to know and how to picture them in your head

When I was first coming to an end on this story, I could not stand the number of reviews that kept speaking shit about me and in the end; all I could write was an abandoned epilogue that was never finished, being that I wanted to start over and wanted better reviews as well as change some prospects about this story that did not look good when reading after being published. It's times like these that I want to strangle an jaguar cub half to death and post a film of it on the internet, all while I'm disguised as an Disney's Frozen fangirl and make profit from since I hate the film and the shitty sequel's gonna make it even worse just as the Incredibles 2 fucked up the real sequel "Rise of the Underminer" which is better than The Incredibles 2 in every way possible. No exceptions and this is not an opinion, it's the truth!

You get my metaphor no? Then I hope you enjoyed this final battle between Drayko Ryder and Drago Bludvist because although the Knights were not involved for the rest of it, I decree it was necessary since this is between them both; they have much other roles to fill while my main protagonist gets the main role of killing an overestimative God, he and Mikekolt are NOT and they will NEVER be Gary Stus. You're all just calling them that to be fuckin' assholes. Remember this suggestion and you better remember because I will NOT tell you again: Don't like it, don't fuckin' read it; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: Strangling an baby jaguar cub half to death is the least horrible thing I will do to someone who keeps calling both Drayko and Mikekolt an Gary Stu, when they are in truth NOT because they're human enough to have their own disabilities; such as Drayko's rare cold blooded nature and Mikekolt's anger issues. But at least I would never truly strangle one, it's just an god damn metaphor for me not accepting criticism that you did not even try to make constructive


	34. Chapter 34:Bloody Bladder

The road to power among the Gods shall end in conflict with the demons as all evil must be opposed and destroyed, by the heroes and allies you did not think was ever so possible to believe in

-Elder Custos

(A/N: The name of this Chapter may not sound too pleasant and nasty all in the same, but it's another one of those escape ones since the last escape chapter was the 15th known as Speedy's Debt. I want to finish this story because some things must be resolved before I continue to write the third one, this is meant to be the second in the trilogy after all and it just would not be right to write ahead before this one is even finished at all. Now them, this Chapter is between Drayko and Blight fighting against each other for the final time; because the Prince still lives and he must be freed from his torment that he has suffered for centuries. I ask of you not to criticize me for my writing because you are either jealous of me or you are just trying to fuck with me, I want you to take your shitty flames and fuck the hell off; without further delay here is the escape and battle before you, Enjoy!)

The beautiful and fair ruler Empress Jacqueline, keeping her blessing of youth for all these years now as she lied lifeless on the ground; now ascending to the heavens to cease her lonesome despair by reuniting with her husband, as they both now await the return of their prince as they will be together once more. Dried droplets of tears rested on her cheek, an stuffed Night Fury-Nadder was placed on her chest and an burning sword was by her side along with an pendant made from Gronckle Iron. All that remained was an voice who told her that his father before being consumed by fear and killing his real one was with her now, before departing to make sure that she rests in piece

This voice was Drayko Ryder who had gained very little enjoyment from this short timed victory due to the death of the Empress, feeling like her sacrifice was in vain; alongside him was an armored Toothless and Cloudjumper, making their departure as what they experienced was nothing like an cakewalk in the park type of simple battle. No, what they went through was true hell like they have never experienced before; they were all making their leave and nothing appeared to make them feel rushed, that is until this happened:

An sudden crash and earthquake had erupted, continuously shaking as the entire room all around them began to collapse on itself; pieces of the ceiling fell and smashed into pieces against the floor, splashing could be heard outside and the entire Living Lair was coming down! Dust came falling and rocks shifted to form all kinds of fissures trenches, cracking as rocks smashed the ground and pillars came loose to timber down onto the dodging heroes; it was all going downhill as the voice of an roaring hydra could be heard all around. Drayko and Toothless knew they could not stay here any more longer than they were, they had to move now and they had to move fast; the Living Lair was not going down alone without taking their lives as well. Drayko shouted in an angry sounding voice towards Toothless and Cloudjumper to move their asses, as they followed pursuit

The trio continued to surf through the throat like tunnels and swing ahead on the hanging intestines, getting further away from the bloody wave attempting to swallow them alive; before they finally made it to the end as they were now running for the ext, the tidal wave of blood still pursuing far behind. Now they had to make their way through the pulsating tunnels and even more intestines to swing on like vine to vine and surf from tree to tree on the bones. The earthquake that had erupted was only getting much more worse than before as the collateral damage upon reaching the room of the giant pulsating heart blocked their path, forcing them to fly up onto the platform where they had to fight Foedissimae before inside of the beating heart; afterwards they entered through the flimsy membrane door

The rivers of lava below were even worse than before as they began sprouting from above, having them make another running jump over the pits and fissures that formed when the earthquake was caused; climbing over the fallen boulders and crossing through the wreckage in their way, all while the pulsating tunnel was suffering from the disaster erupting from within. Running past the fountain of blood that had fallen apart, all while the tidal wave continued to run throughout the Living Lair; but as they finally reached the room where they meant to go, the door locked itself with the bone claws and organic walls bleeding down as Blight's Lair was ripping it's fleshy self apart as the tendrills became exposed. The meaty flesh was being torn away from the bones inside with the chunks falling in the red mist chasm below, as it was clear that this place was exploding into pieces of organs; they wasted no time in standing around just to be consumed by this womb cavern

The middle organic column had exploded into chunks as it came falling down onto the exit, with Drayko slashing through with Inferno as he would never leave his best weapon alone; entering inside to the large sacrificial cavern like room as they made a run for the exit, all while the skull like pillars came timbering down on them and the tidal wave of blood from behind did not stop once during the escape. Flooding and swallowing the entire Living Lair just as even more of the broken constructs and boulders timbered and fell respectively, splashing into the crimson sea of vitality liquid

Drayko and Toothless alongside Cloudjumper had begun to run through the large empty room to the final tunnel they used to enter the other room before this one, the walls themselves pulsating with unstable force as if the human body's organs was suffering from an fatal attack; throbbing rapidly and beating with no control of it's internal systems. From there they had made it down the ramp and towards the bone bridge which was also shaking uncontrollably, with Drayko throwing both Toothless and Cloudjumper across to the other side as he began running to the other side. But an large chunk of the ceiling had fallen before smashing onto Drayko's right let, making him scream out in pain as the entire bridge came down as he held onto the planks for support; the ubibical cords ripped away and the bridge had split in half limbless, all while the massive wave of blood came rushing towards him before being splashed by the vitality liquid itself as it turned into an cascade down below

His Birthmark had given him the strength to not be forced down by the pressure and weight caused by the tidal wave of blood, climbing his way up to the top with each step upwards causing him an jolt of pain due to the pins and needles in his right leg; climbing halfway before another rock had come crashing down on his leg once again, if he attempted to climb up then he would have to deal with the pain and if not he will meet his death. He prepared to grapple up to the ceiling with his Shield but an sudden explosion from the ledge and blew him off, sending him dangling from the far end of the bridge as Toothless was dared to grab onto him; but Drayko had swung himself back up to the second to top edge and tried his damn best to reach his Night Fury's claws, even as Cloudjumper helped him by hooked onto his talons and hung him from below. Eventually as the Living Lair was exploding, ripping apart it's vitals and bleeding out in an collapsing mess of guts; the edge had given away and Drayko was left to fall; had it not been for the sudden appearance of Speedy catching him with his tail, all while his brother and Cloudjumper had flown down to bring up back up to the higher ground

"Son of a bitch I just can not avoid you at all in these situations, god damn" Drayko grunted with his right leg grievously wounded, he was really in need of an amputation right away but had no time for it as he was carried by Toothless to the portal

They reappeared inside of the Fortress than the way they entered from originally when the Knights were with them, it just so happened to be the doors they entered through to fight Drago but it was not Blight's Lair that was the only thing that's collapsing; this fortress was also coming down and it was coming down fast, the wooden planks, metallic parts and the burning wreckage were all crashing down with cracking marble floors alongside stones smashing against the floor into rocks and statues timbering downwards into pieces. No words were spoken as they made their run for it and they did so just as the walls came falling down to block their way to any possible exit for them to exit through. Toothless had then placed his brother onto Speedy due to being faster as his right leg was pushed to the furthest limits and had ran it's own course, it needed to be removed right now and replaced with an prosthetic; but his stubbornness would not have it

None of this meant that the Dragons outside were not blasting away at the Fortress along with the Black King himself, ice spikes and flaming blasts along with electrical and acid blasts were all tearing the fortress apart; leaping their way across the cracks and jumping from one structure to another, passing through one falling wall onto the next one. The entire place was all coming down thanks to the Dragons and they ain't stopping until they have their enslaved families released and their enemies left to fall into dust, however they heard the command of the new Alpha from inside saying that they were still inside trying to escape; which they followed without question and decided to target the escaping Dragon Hunters who were trying to escape, making sure that none of them are getting away from them. Of course even the many Hunters, Flyers, Trappers and Divers inside were all running away; afraid to die and yelling out these words:

"Faster!"

"This way!"

"It's gonna fall!"

"Everybody run!"

"I'm outta here!"

"Let's get out of here"

"Evacuate!"

No one of either allies to the Dragon Hunters nor the Hunters themselves bothered to attack Drayko and the Dragons by his side, all of them were way too busy evacuating the collapsing fortress; but regardless of many of Bludvist's Army being killed, some of them had escaped as they were all heading downstairs towards the exit of the main hall which was where they too were heading for. The enslaved Dragons had broken free and followed the new Alpha, to whom the Night Fury commanded that they leave; following without resistance and stubbornness to show as they flew off, just as they reached the main gates. However the burning wreckage blocked their exit and the earthquake from inside Blight's Lair had also erupted inside the Fortress as well, leaving them all unsteady and unable to keep their balance before the entire floor below them had collapsed; falling down into the dark pit below

From where they were being dumped down into, they did not know what lied below the collapsing Fortress that was built by Bludvist's Army; everything was falling apart like the legacy of the Dragon God as Drayko's hands were truly forged for such wonder and ruin, mostly ruin as he would soon come to be known as one name that would last with him when his vengeance on Berk begins:

Death, the Destroyer of Bloodlines...

HTTYD

In the meantime however with the Knights outside, they all continued to fight the battle with Maria the Huntress pumping the Hunters full of Nadder spine arrows; hacking and slashing them into chunks and pieces of bloodied flesh, giving them the cold shoulder if one may will. Adept at her speed and agility as she was able to deflect the Dragon Root Arrows away and back at the Archers with her spinning her axe in a wheel, she had begun to wonder if they could not have put up anymore of an challenge; but also sensed that Drayko was victorious, but did he truly escape? That was not something she could put in her mind

While she had continued fighting alongside Stormfly who fired her spines and set them all ablaze with her magnesium stream, an Dragon Hunter had ordered the others to distract the Huntress while he sneaks up on the Nadder; which they followed without question and begun to fire their arrows and bolts towards her, now having her fully distracted as the Hunter began to sneak up onto her Dragon. Just as he was ready to fire an arrow into her belly after firing her spines, three pronged burning claws had impaled through his chest and set him ablaze; pulling back before having his organs be ripped out, crushed by Hookfang's talon afterwards as it smushed the organic bones and flesh underneath before stomping on it due to pride

"Great work there, Hookfang; not a moment too late" Raijah complimented as Stormfly looked behind and saw the dead Hunter who tried to sneak up on her, nuzzling him softly afterwards as a little thanks for what he did

"Well this is just turning out to be one hell of a way to finish a battle right here, ain't it Stormfly?" She gave her regards to Raijah, with her Nadder squawking lightly as she open fire onto the Archers up on the ledge above her; setting them ablaze and having them falling all to the ground, burning to ashes. "Just as I thought, now let's take care of the rest since those Archers and Arbalists will be aiming for your belly with those Arrows of theirs" She mounted onto her and took off into the skies, standing atop her saddle and firing an round of six arrows to strike their mark in one way or another; with one that missed, they all ended up being kill thanks to the environmental hazard that she intended to strike

Joining her was Raedwit upon his Zippleback, Barf and Belch as he conjured up an clone of Drayko in his own color scheme; jumping off and into the battlefield before detonating him with an snap of his fingers, the explosion rummaging through half of the field as he made an remark: "Say that my Illusions aren't Illusions at all and instead is just magic, will you now hmm?" Raedwit allowed himself an evil smile as he spoke in his french accent to Barf and Belch

"Let us Déverser some haht leequid and chunky ass shall we, ma beloved Zippleback?" Barf and Belch nodded in unison, both ready to begin some havoc like they always would; Raedwit only smiled further in his own evil pleasure and declared: "Very well then, let us have a rip upon these Hunters!" They did so willingly by dumping some ass on the battlefield below, all while Raedwit had started laughing his ass off just as he began to slaughter more and more of the Dragon Flyers he has been chased by. Rose, the Changewing had vanished within the environment and began to pick off the Hunters and Trappers one by one as they began to beat down on Dragur the Executioner; who was being pinned down by the incoming Arrows being fired at him

Rose appeared from behind an Dragon Hunter Arbalist and hypnotized him to kill his comrades, an order that he was quick to respond as he fired his crossbow at his own men; making sure that they were dead before Rose had finished him off, flying down to Dragur afterwards as he embraced her body. He had always and usually been the one to protect her from the threats, but now with the roles reversed and him being in need of help; Dragur had mounted his Changewing with his scythe hanging below by his side, now ready to repay the debt as it reminded him of his own fears of being seen as an monster by his own people in his Tribe. With that they took off and camouflaged themselves, ready to strike when the Hunters come in to hurt his allies

(A/N: The reason I added that part in was because I felt like Rose was always portrayed as being an female Dragon that acted like an damsel of sorts, so why not give her an piece of the action because she could use more of moments like these; think back to when Samus revealed herself to be the first female protagonist who still kick some ass, that's what I want her to be just like: She may have her Rider stand up for her, but she's still fearsome enough to make sure no one crosses either of their paths)

During this moment it was then that Heather had looked at the coin that was given to her, thinking back to when Drayko had refused to let Eret and her take his place to fight Drago; placing it within her tunic as she got her unique and signature Double Axe made by Bladehead ready on her back, mounting onto Windshear as they swiftly flew off to provide support from above. Firing off some bright blue fireballs down onto the opposing side, having Frost plunge through each of his foes with Snowblind; spraying some liquid nitrogen onto the attacking Hunters and shattering them with an fallen swoop of his tri-pronged spear like weapon

The Dragon Hunter Commander was about to fire an Dragon Root Arrow towards Windshear's stomach, but was smacked away by Fishlegs as Meatlug landed an headbutt against his forehead; sending him to the ground just as he slammed Shatterquake towards his face, although he dodged out of the way to avoid being staved inwards. But his luck would not end well as Dragur and Rose appeared from behind him, now having the Commander at their mercy as he started to crawl backwards from them

"No stay back, you acid spewing Devil!" The DH Commander spewed out in fear

Dragur had angrily gripped his scythe and completely went on the warpath, no one calls his Rose an Devil! Although he was about to begin spraying him with his acid sprayer, his Changewing stepped forward and stopped him; knowing that she was saying as he has done enough for her, he relented as she jumped forward to attack the Dragon Hunter Commander. With that mistake of his he made, he had been forced to run away back to what remained of the fleet and back to where he was before

Dragur watched on his speech translated to this: "I have been standing up for you against everyone who would make you upset for too long, now it's time for you to fight on your own; just like the Rose I knew before the Red Death attacked our Tribe. You've helped me overcome my shame of what I looked like, and now consider this an repayment for your kindness..."

With that stated, he was ready to let the Hunters know just how capable she really is without him; she was an Changewing after all and her species are stealthy, but the main reason behind his protectiveness was due to the species' softer scales that made her vulnerable to being stabbed and slashed; injured easily since if they're caught off guard, they can't seem to control their camouflage abilities either. That was one thing that had him defend her for so long, he didn't want her to succumb to the weaknesses that her species had

And she was still quite the most fearsome member of her kind, with Phantom being the runner up of course since she was hostile but that was only because she didn't like the presence of the other Knights...

HTTYD

Below the Fortress where both demonic constructs and ice surrounded the entire area, the ceiling had broken apart with Drayko, Toothless, Cloudjumper and Speedy all falling through; hitting the ground with Drayko's right leg finally giving into the pain and fully breaking, he clutched it in pain as the rocks came falling down with them. Shattering upon the ground as the dust settled all around them, he stood with the support of his Dragons as Blight appeared in the toxic mist; severely wounded to the point of being too weak to fight:

"Look at the state we're both at, weak and feeling like we're on the verge of death" He remarked as Blight brought up his cursed sword, Goldnail as he was ready to fight him one last time

"I might as well make this clear before I kill you: I am not the kind of man who honors his opponent, because honor is trust and what the hell is the point if you're be scolded for not honoring the ones who tried to kill you in the first place?" He held Inferno with one hand as he decided not to use his Shield for this final duel against his demon rival

Blight's nasty and mucus filled voice was gurgling, sounding much more incomprehensible but sounding like he was saying: "You must help me..."

The final duel between Drayko and Blight began well underway as the former ran off towards his demonic opponent as he started to swing his flaming blade to the sides, with Blight swinging his cursed sword towards the opposite direction; slashing towards the ground with the demon holding Goldnail upwards to defend himself, knowing that it was his one weakness as he truly wanted to be freed from his torment. He made no attempt to defeat his opponent who had been interfering with his plans throughout the entire journey, as the evil spirit had that has taken the form of his sword Goldnail no longer had control over him; he wanted to be defeated and reunite with his mother, for he had nothing holding him back now. But that evil spirit refused to have him freed and instead counterattacked by parrying Drayko's downwards helm slash, sending him staggering backwards and forcing his puppet to swing his cursed blade towards the right flank

Drayko instead deflected it right back before landing a kick to Blight's gauntlet to disarm him of the cursed sword, even sending another kick to the chest to keep him away from his weapon; now left vulnerable as he and the Dragons began to bombard and assault the cursed sword, leaving Blight to spurt out blood with each swing that had weakened him further. The evil spirit of Goldnail however was not going to have his lifeforce destroyed, thus using it's powers from the Underworld to have his puppet sprint back to his blade and send Drayko flying towards the wall as he reclaimed his weapon afterwards. The Knight however was not pleased in the slightest and growled, recovering and running back to unleash an fiery barrage of swings and slashes; some had chipped pieces of Goldnail's toxic blade little by little, which had caused Blight alone to feel pricks of pins stabbing him

But when Goldnail had an small to slightly medium piece be chipped off, Blight had felt an greater deal of pain stabbing him like an knife to his waist; hurting like hell as if he was still an human being, this puppet was bleeding from inside it's rotting body that remained intact as it slept until it was awakened for it's evil spirit to begin it's spirit. Drayko continued forward with his barrage of fiery sword swings, throwing some punches to the chesplate and sweeping with an kick to the legs; gathering up the distance before sprinting forward as he jumped into the air and preformed an downwards helm slash against Blight's cursed blade, resulting in an blade lock between the two as one side was pushing down and the other was pushing up

It was this point that they had exchanged words with each other as Blight's horrible mucus filled and growlish unhuman voice had spoken: "You must..." He attempted to speak as he felt like he was being choked to death. "I will tell him nothing... no, NO I must ask him!" He was struggling further as the evil spirit possessing his body, Goldnail was trying to stop him: "You no longer have control over me!"

"Go on speak you foul demon!" Drayko yelled as he held Inferno tighter than before, pushing forward against the cursed sword

"You must... free me, from my... TORMENT!" He screamed out that last word as he parried backwards with his cursed sword Goldnail, once again sending Drayko staggering backwards due to his right leg; stopping himself as he used his flaming sword as a cane while he was on his knees, remembering back to Jaqueline's story of how she once had an son who died. Could this place truly have an history behind the presence of it's demons? He stood back up and held Inferno with both hands once more, ready in a combat stance to finish him off

"You want your freedom? Then I'll give you your freedom, even if that means I'll have to kill the Prince himself!" He held up Inferno and was ready to strike, with Blight sluggishly staggering all over the place; truly too weakened to fight as he begged for death to end him right where he stood. End his pain, silence his shame and bring down his agony right here and right now

Drayko started it all by throwing Inferno to pierce Blight through the chestplate, taking him by the antlers on his helmet and smashing his body against his knee; to which the cursed sword Goldnail took control over him and forced the fallen Prince to slash away at him, making Drayko block with his fiery blade against the flurry of swings. The Knight had then landed an rapid punching blow to the chest before unleashing an really heavy strike against Goldnail, which had caused the cursed sword to begin cracking more than it did when Drayko had fought him in his Lair

The resulting impact had caused Blight to stagger far back away from his opponent, his antlers and some parts of his armor had broken away; shattering into pieces as Drayko stared him down, now weakened and left defenseless. He came running to him at the exact moment as Blight attacked him by throwing his sword, to which the Knight had jumped out of the way and slashed across him; he turned to face Drayko but he was nowhere in sight to be seen, his flaming sword was still spinning in the air like a wheel and everything fell silent

He looked to the left side but saw nothing except for the many veiny demon constructs surrounding him everywhere, but as he snapped to the other side; an crossbow Shield was aimed right towards his face as Toothless began to charge up an Plasma Bolt, Drayko had his face turned away and he was ready to pull the trigger. This demon looked fearful and appeared to to be pleading that he wouldn't do it, but Drayko and Toothless had enough of this demon's interference in their journey to stop Drago Bludvist; it was far too late as the Plasma Bolt that was building up was about to fire, during this time it was also here that the impossible had happened:

Drayko had let himself smile sinisterly, like before he was young and carefree in the time when he had waged war against Red Death; slaying the Bane of Queens for the sake of liberation for all Dragons...

He fired his Megapult function just as Toothless fired off his Plasma Bolt at the same time towards Blight, with Drayko spinning to break Goldnail with an powerful flying kick; shattering the blade and ultimately causing Blight to explode in a fiery fate of spurting blood as he shattered into pieces of glass, the destruction of Goldnail had sealed the evil spirit's fate as the demon faded away to nothingness. Holding his crossbow Shield up with his arm as Inferno spun downwards and stabbed straightly into the ground by his side, reclaiming the sword as Toothless and Speedy helped carry him up onto the Speed Stinger's back; as the Night Fury always stood by his brother and Cloudjumper turned to the far west side, just as this happened

The walls had started to collapse and the veiny demon constructs had ripped away from each other like the collapsing Living Lair in the Underworld, revealing an entrance that was previously blocked as they could now leave. Drayko looked back at where he finally exorcised Blight before getting an move on as Toothless, Cloudjumper and Speedy all ran out to the exit; entering through the tunnel and exiting out into the light at the end, with their intent to aid their fellow allies and wrap up the battle now that both Drago Bludvist and Blight were both defeated

But it seems that Gods who have died can also come back alive, if only if that was simple and easy for one specific Warlord; who was never ready for the afterlife...

* * *

Looks like we are all at the closing final chapter right now, I got to say this chapter hasn't really changed too much from it's original format; but at least it's been rewritten so there's that and most of it's issues have been fixed like typos and plot inconsistencies. The main reason why I stopped writing this story and deleted it was because I revealed that Drago Bludvist had retreated instead of saying he died; because of that alone I was criticized and posted an abandoned epilogue, with this message:

This following chapter you are about to read is an Abandoned Epilogue that was never finished by me, due to the negative reviews that I will not take the blame for

I just couldn't finish writing this story because I felt horrible when Jortad Draenorth pointed out that I may want to rewrite The Beginning and Curse of the Emperor's Sword, as both are them are not written well and feature grammar issues; plot inconsistencies and he just really doesn't like what I wrote down, which was justified because I was just being arrogant in my own pride. But the guest reviews that I get are NOT justifiable, because they're all pointed towards my second protagonist; Mikekolt Castlekroftservkhall, these are the types of bullshit reviews that I get about him:

Gary: New Gary Stu protagonist that is actually worse then Drayko? And I thought I had seen everything bad about all of your Fanfiction. Smell ya' later, faggot. And here's some advice from the start: Your characters suck and just scream, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

My response: Drayko and Mikekolt are NOT Gary Stus, they're not even flawless at all because they both have issues of their own! You will **NEVER AGAIN** call them that because you don't know jackshit about my stories!

Snortfoot: GARY STU! GARY STU! GARY STU! GARY STU! GARY STU! Picking up every single weapon without any training with those weapons screams Gary Stu you moron. Take your trash characters out of my fandom, so I do not have to read such trash!

My response: Without training?! It's called **WEAPON ADAPTION** you asshole, Mikekolt is supposed to use whatever weapon he can find laying about or taken from his foes! You clearly DO NOT understand anything about my stories, and you have no control over me; so you cannot tell me to take my stories out of the HTTYD Fandom. It is a free country!

This last one is the angriest I have ever gotten...

Gayko: Suffered reading through this tale once again and I must say, shooting myself in the face is sounding a lot better the more I read this offal. The characters scream Gary Stu and make Susake' character development look like actual progress instead of just saying: "He has this now, accept it and he's not the main character even though we give him most of the screentime and our main character loves him a bit more than normal" Your characters and writing are bad and you should feel bad about yourself, you molten sludge of shit author!

My response: Listen here you little shit, there are many other fuckin' stories here that need your so-called "Expert Opinion" and you're targeting my stories that don't need your bullshit; I have had enough of your fucking flames and trolls. Stop fucking reading my shit if you don't like any of it and all you're going to do is torment me by sending me your fucking trolls here! And seriously, I know you are the same fucking person posting the reviews and I want you to fucking stop; and that fucking name "Gayko" are you trying to make really really angry?! I hate it when you make fun of him by mocking his name! NO, that's it; no more shit from you, go troll some other authors and fuck right the hell off! P.F.S: Drayko does not LOVE him "a bit more than normal" he is treated the same way as his students, but he has a little bit of favoritism for him because he helped in bringing down Drago Bludvist; that does not give you the excuse to say that he's playing favorites!

I want to say more about the Chapter but dealing with this shit can take more than alot out from you, that's all there is I have to say now. Remember this suggestion: Don't like it, don't read it and find another story to read; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again as I will return...

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: I know good reviews come when the right people choose to comment on this story, but what good are my stories when all I am ever getting are negative reviews like those? Why do they always ignore my suggestion not to read it if they don't like? There is just no hope for me and I'm not even trying to be different from all the other authors out there, I do not need an Beta to help me; I can write stories perfectly fine on my own, but any help is welcomed because I just want to give you an different look on the Hiccup Runs Away stories by introducing an story that becomes it's own series as if it was an real thing. No matter how much is used from other sources, it is all I have when I want to write chapters like these... just spare me the flames and trolls because they will never be welcomed like you readers are to me. Do you understand?


	35. Chapter 35:Final Burial

The path to forgiveness is cleansed with the spilled blood of the fallen Dragon Hunters as they swarm like clouds, and desperately seek the Æðeling of Éðelléas Segenum's darkblood like the Dragons have running through their very veins. The key to the decayed King and the next journey forwards begins and ends with the death of both an fugitive and an False God among the Barbaric Archipelago

-Emperor Dretzymiro

(A/N: The time as come for the final chapter, it all ends here just like the Fall of Red Death; the fate of the Archipelago and Mierveia Vde Rallie lies in the hands of Drayko Ryder and the Knights of the Dragon Riders. Now Berk will finally begin to fear the rising threat that he will become when the news spreads like wildfire, they've come too far to fall and now it will finally come to an end; death will be the Dragons' freedom from their growing madness as they are further enslaved, the final battle against Drago Bludvist begins. Thanks for reading up to this point and now I will say it one last time to conclude this epic story, Enjoy!)

Roaring from high above the skies were the enslaved Dragons now freed from the hands of the Dragon Hunters and their allies while the ones who enslaved them were now being imprisoned by the Pendulum Guardians; their brigantines and fleet of ships were liberated from them, now taking them all for their own use as they intend to redesign them first beforehand to rid of any remnants of the original owners. Many were being escorted with some of their enemies being executed on sight for attempted escape, there was no hope for them; the Dragon Hunters have all suffered the devastating blow that would cripple them greatly, but some have decided that they would now give up their lives of hunting to join Draconia all in the name of Lord Drayko and his Night Fury known to them as none other than Toothless. The aftermath had begun when the Fortress came crashing down, leaving very few survivors thanks to the attack made by the Dragons who were once enslaved and now freed

Racing towards the Knights and their allies such as the Berserker Siblings, Murderous the Magnificent II along with Mala and the Defenders of the Wing; including Mikekolt and his Whispering Death: "Rainserviper" had all turned to see Lord Drayko being carried by Speedy who had now become the Alpha of his own pack, Toothless and Cloudjumper had flown towards them. General Scorpio and the New Riders also arrived onto the scene as well, just as the Knights began to tend to their leader

"Drayko!" Maria called out as she came to him, with the Knight being carried off by the others; looking up to face her

"Drago Bludvist lives no more, we have taken him down... now there is no fear left" He stated sluggishly, his Birthmark glowing to help him recover much faster from his wounds he had suffered from escaping the collapsing Fortress

"It looks like no one can kill the Legendary Dragon Rider, not even if they were an Dragon God in the first place" Mikekolt remarked as Rainserviper snickered, agreeing with his Rider that he had grown up with since he was an young lad. His scales were an dark barbour green with an very deep olive tint, sporting an maroon and cherry to rhubarb red color for his upper quills while his lower quills were an dark ebony and charcoal black color; with his serpent underbelly being an buttermilk and lenox tan color with an oyster tan undertone

"Gods overestimate themselves..." Drayko declared as his reason for his and Toothless' victory against Drago Bludvist, with General Scorpio gesturing Arson to come over to his side as they begin to strip his armor off for any injuries; examining that his entire right leg was now beyond rotting as the damage was done, severed prior to the point of his fight with the Dragon God. It was quite the mess made from the time he emerged victorious from Red Death, but it seemed like everyone always made his right leg a target for everyone who's out to make his life miserable on Berk and out to get him at Draconia; it's like they knew he was going to lose an leg soon. They had set up the curtains around the procedure as the Knights all stood back, knowing that this was an sight to be seen by Drayko and Arson alone

It was swollen beyond pain with the bone being cracked and split, but no less being held stable to the point of being able to run; the flesh rotting down to his severed cut that was no longer bleeding thanks to the filthy, ripped and weak bandages that were wrapped around. Some of it were shriveled to the bloodied bone and worse, some of it was actually peeling off like wallpaper; jammed into him pretty tight thanks to that god damn Titan Wing on Dragonscale Cliff, now was the time to have this limb removed for good and replaced with an much better prosthetic. Although it may not come off as to make as much sense in terms of what the prosthetic leg looks like, at least it would also act like a weapon in of itself; being forged by Bladehead and strengthened with an Night Fury's Plasma Bolt, which they had just found out about thanks to Aythro who had arrived just in time to see the aftermath of the entire battle

"Hold on tight Drayko, this will be much more than painful" Scorpio had warned him along with an tone of not wanting to do this

"Are the restraints secure?" Drayko asked

"They are, I'll ask about what had happened during my absence when we return to Draconia"

"The messes are always coming to me rather than me getting into them, but it'll all be over before we know it" He told him as his tone of voice was now sounding a bit more lively and like his old self again, now out of being cold and introvertive that he's been throughout the journey. "Here goes nothing...!"

They proceeded to pull very hard on the leg to which Drayko had jammed back into place during his fight with the Titan Nightmare, which as predicted caused immense and unbearable pain of amputation; getting screams of agony and curses from hell as if he was getting sprayed and burned by the Nightmare's kerosene stream, this time lasting longer as the pain was slower but not ever feeling soothed once. Arson could feel it get loose but needed the aid of an Dragon to help him, which only made it worse as his Scauldron; Tidalwing had helped out which made the pain even more worse than before

"AAARRRGHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GOD DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Drayko screamed in pain, spitting up some blood as he continued to struggle all around; just as his right leg was heavily secured in place, but he really needed it removed as he could not feel anything from the limb anymore. He just wasn't human with it, instead he was partially turning into an zombie/draugr

Chainsmoke and Brimstone made the pain worse as Arson and Tidalwing continued to pull out his leg, having the splintered bone from inside slide out through and surprisingly with the darkblood spilling out onto the bed until they yanked it out completely; with obviously painful results, the stinging from the pulling lasted for an few moments before Drayko had immediately calmed as he saw his zombie leg finally ripped out. Arson made him drink an weaker version of the tea that Gothi made and used when Stoick had whipped him on the back, having him pass out and sleep through the session of having his prosthetic attached

When he did reawaken, he found Dagur checking out his new prosthetic leg which he seemed to had taken an liking to it already; this is what the leg looked like and however ridiculous it may be, Drayko didn't mind at all as he figured that this would only make his bond with Toothless even stronger than before:

His right leg had been burned, covered in filth, forcibly stuck above the kneecap painfully and rotted down to the bone for so long since that battle with Captain Lech of the Barbarians during Toothless' Behwearft that he's finally gotten his replacement; not to mention his rotting zombie right leg to knee was also bleeding frequently, damn. His leg was more like a swiss army knife of a Bird Talon that had three sharp toes with switchable blades in the front, was made of Volcanripper Metal and had an complex of rings and gears inspired by the Dragon Eye II that he built. His leg can perch and had a unbreakable grip on it as well which also allowed him to swing and hang upside down, it really was like a swiss army knife and this leg is attached onto him so greatly that not even some hostile and powerful Dragons can tear it off. It folded in from the sides like a human foot and allowed him to put on his boots. This cannot be removed as Bladehead created this and made it so that only him and Drayko can do it. Finally, it was full of traps that triggered whenever someone who would act like an fool tried to take him down

"A Talon, what next; an wing for an lost left arm?" Dagur joked as he walked all around him, turning serious as he continued speaking: "You always had the better and cooler toys than the Berserkers, especially this one that I wouldn't want even if I lost an leg of my own" It was then that Arson had released Drayko from his restraints from the bed, stumbling over for a few times but getting used to walking with the leg; thanks to his brother as he placed an arm over his neck, walking as the sun from the dark clouds peaked to create an shadow behind them: An wounded Knight who had lost his leg and an Night Fury who had lost his Tailfin, there could be no other pair than this two of an kind right here

"Of course you wouldn't Dagur, no one wants to see the Berserker Chief lose two good legs; unlike me that is who lost his right leg, but tried to keep it on for as long as he could..." Drayko stated but collapsed on his knee, recovering afterwards as he soon got control over his prosthetic just by walking

"Now, just what happened to the cold, dark and moody Drayko? I miss him already..." Dagur expressed his mocked disappointment

"That's still me brother, how would you like to see that bastard Captain Lech stab either Shattermaster or Sleuther?"

"Heather's been telling me about that, especially the part where you didn't eat anything at all; except for that dopey dessert she calls it, that you're always eating at night" Dagur informed him

"It's supposed to help me and at least it's working it's own magic to my mind" Drayko stroked his forehead

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose fucked up in the brain, the others are waiting for you; we're not out of the woods yet unfortunately..." Dagur directed the path in front of him as they both began making their way to where the others were heading to. "By the way thanks for returning my Crossbow back when you pretended to die, thought I lost when I fought off my traitorous men in the Underground Caverns" Dagur thanked him as he held his weapon by his two Dragons, locked and loaded in case anyone tries to jump them all

Drayko and Dagur left the medical bay that was all packed up by Arson before fully regrouping with the others, albeit with some accidents along the way as he slipped; fell and limped the entire way they walked, still lightly coughing up some blood but getting the hang of his right leg. Toothless had sniffed it and even licked his face, walking by his side and helping him out just as they reached where they were overlooking the entire campsite, full of enemies captured by them after the battle that had subsided awhile ago; but would not remain calm for very long as the winds began to blow, and the dark black and grey clouds with the sun peaking in the sky still remained. Drayko and Dagur both stopped in their tracks just as Mala and Throk had approached them both, seeing that there was no sign of Empress Jacqueline anywhere; but dare they ask about what has become of her

"Empress Jacqueline, is she...?" Mala asked

"She's gone, now she may reunite with her husband; but it feels like she was sacrificed in vain all because she did the same to me when Drago prepared to kill me" Drayko turned his head away, his hair blowing to the side

"She did what I've would've done had Her Majesty been the one to take her place instead, the Empress' sacrifice was not in vain; we did all we could to make sure that she lived and kept her out of the false God's hands" Throk stated

"A real pity too, I had just made a gift for her from the Murderous Tribe; now she's sacrificed all she had left" Murderous the Magnificent II stated, shaking his head as they all mourned her death

But as Drayko was just about to say something to Maria after they were left alone to be with each other, although the Knights and their Dragons were watching; the winds had began to blow into the darkened sky as the Hunters, Flyers and Trappers watched on. The Knights and their allies had their weapons out and ready, knowing what was about to happen just as the Black King appeared from behind with Green Death; the winds began to blow further from behind them as Drayko's cape flowed forwards towards to where they were standing, the sky becoming even darker than before as the sun continued to peak through brighter and brighter than before. A white symbol consisting of an thick ring with an short twig rune appearing in the center appeared one by one before they all started to flash through faster and faster, spelling out this message as Drayko ignited Inferno to prepare for what was about to happen: "I am the only God among them" Without warning, Drago Bludvist's true appearance ripped through the ground before them; standing up and now looming over them, as he was now revealed to be the true hideous and cold blooded monster that he really is

He was an filthy rotting skeleton now with ripped clothing and armor pieces falling off one by one, his tusks facing upward from his jawless skull as both of ends of his legs were now like hooves; with sharp talon claws like that of an Monstrous Nightmare, although they both looked rusted and splintered as if they both aged horribly. He was clearly larger and his dreadlocks were longer and thicker, flowing backwards from the wind as his stomach was ripped open from the sides; having thick claws closing the chest as his flesh was stripped off, with four large and bloody parasite intestines that were sprouted from his back and pumped out cascades of the last of his human blood. His bullhook remained untouched as two spiked mace balls were chained to his chest, smelly as a pile of corpses and all in all; his meat was exposed with his tentions and veins now revealed, his hands were now sharp like claws

"The power of the Dragon God is mine and the gate to the Underworld is open. Drayko, you will not get away; this is where you will DIE!" He screamed out in his horrible distorted voice as he slammed his bullhook to cause an short earthquake

"I'm not going anywhere neither, look all around you Bludvist; there's no place to run and no place for go" Drayko held his arms out as he walked backwards, continuing to talk with him as he went as so far as to state this: "THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL BURIAL AS WELL!" He screamed back at him with full anger in his voice as he pointed to the hideous and disgusting, true appearance that was most definitely the monster in his cold and black heartless soul. For an warlord like him has no heart to know what it means to be human like both man and Dragonkind alike, and thus: The final battle had begun...!

Maria loaded up an round of six arrows at once and fired onto the exposed fleshy meat of the self proclaimed Dragon God himself, all of them were laced with an explosive substance as they detonated upon the arrowheads stabbing through; this caused the severely wounded God to stagger backwards but retaliated with an earthquaking stomp onto the icy ground, shaking the foundations below him to rattle uncontrollably. She retained her balance and jumped forwards with her Arcticwind axe in her hands, swinging downards as he stabbed into his chest; although she could not penetrate through the claws which were frozen, but broke free as they smacked her away all at once

Raedwit sprinted forward just as Drago exposed his black and heartless soul after smacking the Huntress away from her, jumping forward and drawing back his Thunderbolt spear before driving it forwards; stabbing through him as if he was an Spartan albeit an french one to say, the false God had roared out before driving his fist into the ground. This caused pillars of magma to sprout upwards as the Illusionist jumped off to avoid, while Bladehead took this brief moment to focus his entire anger into an weapon of his own; his flesh burning from outside and steam evaporating from his back as he opened his eyes, and roared out to the skies above with an fearsome battlecry. Thick but very faint red, orange and purple colored flames engulfed his body as he ran forward with Storm taking off to the skies to reload his shots of lightning streams into his dark toxic purple scales

The Blacksmith charged forward before shoulder tackling the Dragon God before getting into an grapple against each other, pushing back and forwards as they both pressed on with their fists grasped; letting out vicious growls as Bladehead threw him off and heavily struck him in the black and red singed skull with his halberd, proceeding to yank his jawless skull straight into his knee as he shook his head afterwards. Drago was then caught off guard when he was electrocuted by Storm firing off an lightning stream onto him, frying his body as Bladehead picked up an large stone as he declared: "I will not let ya' enslave me Storm!" He jumped forwards and smashed the stone onto him, jumping backwards as Drago recovered and attempted to swipe him with his left claw

Eret in the meantime was running up from the back of the God before jumping and stabbing his back, with both twin swords digging deep and piercing through to his chest; the former Trapper had removed one blade and stabbed him horizontally in the throat, flinging himself off afterwards as Drago swung his bullhook's staff into his stomach which had flipped him off. He then attempted to stab his face with the scythe blade but rolled out of the way as it struck the ground, with Rose appearing from behind to shower him with acid; but Drago had quickly turned and smacked her away to the side, with Dragur spinning his scythe towards him as he easily blocked it. Locking their weapons together as they attempted to overpower the other, with Eret returning shoulder charge him in the jawless skull; stabbing his eyes out with his blades as he shouted this at him: "I told you would make you pay for betraying me, Drago!" Just as he finished, Skullcrusher came ramming into him; sending him to the ground before blasting him with an fiery missile. But the false God had then unleashed an shockwave like shield that knocked them all away form him, still possessing the powers he had in his human form

He then raised his fist to block the incoming projectile of quills coming right at his chest, as he turned to face Mikekolt and Rainserviper preparing to fire an ring of flames towards him; but flew out of the way as he fired off an bombardment of meteors down onto him, by slamming his staff downwards. Although they tried as they could, Rainserviper was struck down by the two meteors and sent downwards to the icy ground; but he was not out of the fight just yet as he retreated underground, slithering towards the God as Mikekolt came towards him with an Marauder Scimitar in his hand. In the meantime as the Castlekroftservkhall had stabbed and carved the blade diagonally downwards onto his chest, Frost had thrown his Snowblind trident onto Drago's left leg; freezing and pinning him place just as he grabbed Mikekolt by the throat, slamming him to the ground before Rainserviper emerged from the earth below and sent the God flying into the air. The Whispering Death coiling around before tightly constricting him with his sharp quills, although Drago grabbed him by the neck and tail before flying downards towards the ground; creating an devastating impact as Rainserviper was stunned for awhile, with Mikekolt standing in front of his bud to prevent anymore damage to be done to him

The Dragon God rushed forward with his fast speed and slashed against both of them with his bullhook's scythe like blades, leaving Mikekolt and Rainserviper scathed in bleeding scars before heavily swinging against his scimitar; with each blow sending him backwards until Heather intervened by kicking his leg inwards, leaving him stunned before climbing onto his back and stabbing through his neck before Windshear fired off an bright blue fireball towards his face. However, Bludvist had jumped and tipped backwards in order to smash her against the floor before pinning her to the ground; but until Dragur had grabbed his dreadlocks and pulled him backwards by the head, sending the back of his neck into his knee and prying open the claws of his chest backwards. Fishlegs came running in with Meatlug and Tranchant before swinging the Shatterquake downwards onto his black and heartless soul that was now exposed, landing an critical and nasty impact as the Dragon God once again roared out in both pain and fury; Meatlug and Tranchant adding into the pain as they both fired off an magma blast and Plasma Bolt respectively, creating an further explosion

Drago Bludvist had gotten back up and emerged from within the wall of flames created by the previous explosion, vengefully holding his bullhook as Raijah swung his retractable talons against his body; leaving some fairly deep scars and even slamming both of them downwards, staggering backwards before preforming an diagonally upwards X-slash move that his human blood spill out from the wounds he had inflicted. When Drago came to attack with one of his four intestines that fired out streams of blood, Raijah had dodged the incoming attack and used his claws to cut off two of them at the same time; before Hookfang had light himself ablaze and fired off an kerosene stream against him, whom the God had blocked with his hand before throwing his bullhook against the Nightmare. Raijah had taken the hit for him as Hookfang ran and smacked him to the side with his tail, leaving him stunned before cutting off the other intestines sprouting from his back by using his talons; firing off another kerosene stream against him. Eventually, Drago Bludvist has had enough of this foolishness and stomped his foot onto the ground; causing another earthquake as he unleashed another shockwave to send the Knights flying against the wall and towards other places of the arena they fought in

Valka stepped forward ready to put an end to this, with Cloudjumper flying high above her as they were both ready to put an end to his conquest. She thrusted her newly reinforced staff towards Drago, stabbing him in the leg as he swung his bullhook to her left flank; blocking the swing before retaliating with an overhead smack against the skull, hooking onto his neck and swinging to slam his skull down to the ground. The Dragon God drawn back his bullhook and attempted to spear through her, with the Dragon Rescuer easily dodging to the side as the Stormcutter came flying in; firing off his torus of fire and half engulfing him in flames, just as Valka used this distraction to stab her staff's spikes into his neck. But Drago had an nasty surprise awaiting for her as he began to charge up his golden death beam before firing it across diagonally, forcing the former wife of Stoick to hook onto Cloudjumper's talons to escape the attack; dropping down afterwards to continue chipping away at the chunks of burned flesh with each swing of her staff, ripping his clothing and even tearing off some of his armor as they fell to the ground

He then swung his bullhook overhead before swinging downwards with Valka holding her staff horizontally to block the attack, using the hook ends to grab onto the scythe blade and disarm him swiftly; however the Dragon God had then latched onto her by the neck and raised her from the ground, rearing back his burned skull and headbutting her against the ground as he summoned his bullhook back to him. Valka had jumped backwards to avoid being kicked backwards as she began to sprint, running up close to him before jumping and throwing her staff downwards against the Madgod; landing an spinning kick against his body which had done very little to the warlord as he unleashed another rain of meteors down onto the arena, all by stabbing his bullhook into the ground as the earth shook with every meteor that made their blasting impact. He then came sprinting towards her with his speed before grabbing her by the chest, jumping once again into the air before grabbing her legs and throwing her towards the ground; the impact shaking the earth as Valka lied an little injured but she was not out of this fight just yet. Eret came running up to him before Drago smacked him away with his rib claws, once against exposing his black and heartless soul before an Dragon Root Arrow had been fired into his weakpoint; having him roar out in pain as Viggo held an Dragon Hunter Elite's crossbow towards him, having enough of this madness before leaving the scene before anyone could react. But Bludvist had only chuckled mockingly and asked the Knights: "Your pathetic efforts are no match for the Dragon God, I told you before that I alone control the Dragons; soon your Chief will be dead!"

HTTYD

Drayko had been forbidden to fight due to his injuries and that he had not gotten used to walking with his right leg prosthetic, this order was given to him by Arson as he wants him to recover a little bit beforehand; but Drayko would have none of it all as he simply stood up and walked towards Drago, with Toothless following behind him with Chainsmoke and Brimstone backing him up. As he now stood his ground against the Dragon God himself, Drago Bludvist had begun to speak with him:

"You are just an Hooligan, just as pathetic and weak as the day you have betrayed your Tribe before you deserted and left them for dead in the dust; all for the sake of your Night Fury. Pathetic, just like how you killed yourself just so I wouldn't have control over the one you called an brother!" Drago taunted, he had come to understand beforehand that he was the son of Valka due to his striking similarities; but also taunting him about just how desperate he was to have Toothless back, knowing that he did not want to fight him

"I am not the same man who shot an arrow through his skull just to take Toothless back from you that day, the monster that you have given birth to has returned to KILL YOU!" Drayko declared as ignited Inferno and brought his Shield out on his left flank, pointing his flaming blade towards him as he got into his combat stance

"You do **NOT** know what a **REAL** monster looks like, Drayko!" Drago Bludvist roared in front of his face, he reared into himself and because of his intestines had been cut off by the likes of Raijah and Hookfang; he painfully sprouted out an arachnid like legs from his back with blood gushing outwards, the ends of the legs being slightly curved scythe like blades as he now stood with them above the ground. "Your road to uniting man and Dragonkind ends now!" He pointed two of his bladed arachnid legs towards him from the sides, Drayko was not intimidated in the very slightest his eyes narrowed; ready to finish him off once and for all

Drago Bludvist came forwards slowly before swinging his bullhook to Drayko's right flank, which he had defended against with his Shield before he attempted to launch him up to the air with an uppercut slash; jumping backwards to avoid the attack as he swung Inferno against his spider like legs that he used to block his swings, slashing against the bones with the flaming blade and stabbing him in the leg before launching an spinning roadhouse kick to the the side. But Bludvist had then launched all four his bladed spider legs against him, forcing him to block with his Shield as he parried against them and threw him off; allowing him to sprint up to the God and land in an few swings of Inferno against his chest, making him spill out his blood onto the ice that turned red. Toothless had leapt forward like an jaguar and sank his claws deeply across his skull to neck, firing off an Plasma Bolt to send him staggering backwards before smacking him across to the side with his tail afterwards

Murderous the Magnificent II came charging forward with his sword drawn, stabbing into Drago's chest before ramming against up to the wall of ice; punching him in the chest and face multiple times with his brute strength, even taking out his knife and stabbing his black and heartless soul rapidly. Drago kicked him away and punched him across the face before the many men and women of the Murderous Tribe swarm him from all sides, using his bullhook to sweep them all away from him as he continued forwards to continue his battle with Drayko; but Magnificent II had spun his sword vertically like a wheel against him and thrusted forwards to his chest, climbing onto him and removing his blade before jumping and slashing down on him. This had left an deep gash from his head down to his waist, but this alone did not stop him in the slightest, no matter how grievously weakened he was; stumbling backwards against the might and power of the Murderous Tribe

The Defenders of the Wing had aimed their bows from and drew back their arrows, ready to strike down the Madgod; they then fired as their arrows sailed across the air and stabbed into Drago's back, diverting his attentions to the archers who had fired from an distance. This allowed Throk to run up with his back turned and stab his axe deeply into him, having him rear backwards before Mala pierced her katana through his heartless soul; taking it back out before swiftly swinging her blade against him, slashing against his bullhook before getting into an weapons lock. But while she had distracted him on the front, Drayko had stabbed his hand in order to disarm him; before really deciding to make him feel the pain by pulling very hard on his fingernail, with it sliding out with an gut squishing and squeaking sound before he fully ripped it off with it's tendrils still attached to it. "ARRUUGHH! You little bastard!" (A/N: This part came from God of War III where you ripped off Crono's fingernail, admit it; it's the part that you were all really painfully wincing at when fighting the Titan himself to get the Omphalos Stone, so you can get the Nemesis Whip from Hephaestus)

Drago gained the upperhand and parried Mala before sending her slamming against the wall, with Throk throwing his axe right into his left eye; shutting off all communication with it as he roared out in agony and pain, the blood gushing out as Throk ran to land an flying kick against him. But was instead grabbed by the leg and thrown over to where Mala was, as he brought his arms into himself and spread them out; unleashing another electrical shockwave attack that had sent his attackers away from him, now focusing on Drayko and Toothless alone. The former had switched to his battlestaff and spun it around himself to fight, knowing that he had not really used this weapon as much as he did; but neither did he use the Bangle of Chrono Quicksilver as he felt like that won't work against the Dragon God. Running forward with his battlestaff in hand, he swung the serrated blade part of the staff against his bullhook; striking the scythe like blade and creating sparks from whenever they scraped against the each other, creating an echoing tone to the ears of the captured prisoners of the Dragon Hunters

But it was during this final battle that Mikekolt had pounced onto him like an jaguar with his Marauder Scimitar, stabbing into his forehead and piercing through his brain; with the Dragon God struggling to remove the Owl Gut Warrior from himself; when he slashed downwards from his face to his waistline's border, Drago had enough of interference from the other allies as he wanted to focus on fighting and killing Drayko and Toothless. He grabbed him by the throat before smashing him against the floor, increasing the preasure with each slam he made before Rainserviper had come flying towards him; spear tackling Drago as he held him by the jaws and ultimately rescuing his rider. However he grabbed him by the tail and began to bludgeon him from the walls and against the floor, he jumped onto the Whispering Death before proceeding to beat him down to an bloody pulp; worse than the Dragon Marauders until he slashed him across with his side with his bullhook: "NOOO!" Mikekolt yelled as he rushed in and took Rainserviper away from Drago to keep him from any further damage, carrying him on his back as Drago returned to focus onto fighting his nemesis

Drayko stabbed his battlestaff's serrated blade through like an spear before throwing him off to the other side, spinning it to his back as Toothless charged up another Plasma Bolt; his spines glowing and his so was his throat inside, becoming brighter and brighter as his brother continued to clash against the Madgod himself. Once his brother had taken him by the neck and held him back with his battlestaff, Toothless began to fire off two Plasma Bolts towards the Dragon God; the first happened to blow open his chest with the claws being blasted away upon impact, and the second happened to really blow bigger chunks of his blood and bones out from his body. Drago Bludvist really was now on the verge of death as although he may be an God now, he had continued to ignore the fact and truth that Gods like him overestimate themselves; they can be killed even by the hands of an mortal, but Drayko is merely just an broken and worthless warrior who is not to be trusted by who he thinks is his allies when the Devils he loved will soon rain their betrayal onto him. That is if it was true to say the least for their loyalty towards him was unquestionable

Drayko stabbed his battlestaff into the ground and returned to using Inferno, igniting his flaming sword as he swung his blade to the slides; clashing against Drago's bullhook as they struck against one another's bodies, with their own blood gushing out from the scars that were made with each swing of each other's respective blades. Getting into another blade lock with each other as Inferno and Bludvist's bullhook, both Drayko and Drago pushed against each other; although this time they were pushing upwards and downwards against each other. They stared each other down and by putting so much strength behind their weapons, Inferno had begun to make the bullhook's staff glow in an heated temper as steam began to rise from where they met; Drayko had raised his right leg and pushed forward powerfully, throwing Drago off as he prepared to end this all. Having stumble backwards one last time, Drayko stabbed his right leg into his upperbody before slashing diagonally downwards; grabbing onto his bullhook before ripping it out of his hands, taking it for himself before plunging it forwards towards his black and heartless soul. Spearing through him as massive bucket-loads of his red blood had spilled out onto the ground, now the Dragon God was going to die and nothing was going to save him now; his conquest ends right here as both Drayko and Toothless ran up to Drago as they both jumped up, and slashed downwards on all four of his spider like legs. As the Dragon God roared out in his painful agony of the fate he was sealed with, Drayko along with Toothless and the Knights of the Dragon Riders stood before him; their allies and their Dragons were ready to deal the finishing blow on him, no matter however he may fall in the end

"ARRRAUGGHH! You have brought onto us nothing but ruin and destruction in my journey to ascend to the heavens as the Dragon God, your resistance means very little to us; but remember Drayko: It was I who has come warn you that the Dragons are not to be trusted in your favor by befriending them, they nothing but beasts who must be dominated and broken with fear before they are tamed. Everything you have come to know will die in flames over the power of the mighty Dragon God who stands before you, as I surpass the Emperor himself!" Drago Bludvist declared as he raised his hands spreaded out towards the sun in the dark and mostly cloudy sky, his voice gurgling with blood and mucus as it spewed out from his jawless skull; but these would soon be the final words that he would speak as Drayko and Toothless would deal the final blow with this remark:

"Emperor...? Yeah, now here's your throne!" Drayko aimed his crossbow Shield as Toothless prepared to fire an fully charged Plasma Bolt, the other Titans like Green Death and the Black King; including Rainserviper had all prepared to fire off their firepower, with Drayko's eyes narrowed as they all fired all at once towards the false Dragon God

Drago Bludvist was blasted all at once by the firepower that bombarded him gruesomely, but not as so much as when Drayko Ryder came sprinting over with an dual pair of Inferno swords at his disposal; diagonally slashing upwards as he reappeared from behind, the X-crossed slash immediately sprouting outwards into the skies as the Dragon God's roaring warcy breached out to above. Drayko and Toothless had done the impossible: they had both murdered the Dragon God, as he fell forward towards the earth and shattered away like pieces of glass; the nightmare was finally over and this time, nothing could resurrect the tyrannical warlord himself. An explosion of golden sunlight going upwards towards the sky had blown through the wind all around them, the dark clouds above in the mostly cloudy weather had the sun fully shined it's rays down onto the bloodcloaked Drayko and Toothless. Finally, Drago Bludvist was no more and the battle has been won in the favor of the Knights and their allies

In response to this victory, they had all celebrated with an victory roar into the air, the fate of the God was now sealed and the Dragon Hunters would suffer from this devastating blow to their operations; the madness has come to an end and revenge has never been so coldly served, for the sins of the man who had ascended to the heavens but has fallen into the darkest depths of the Underworld beckoning below. All who were sacrificed by the Self-Proclaimed Dragon God, were now avenged as from above; Empress Jacqueline smiled on them all, now with Emperor Dretzymiro by her side and their son who was their prince. But as Drayko soon disappeared on the scene with Toothless, they took off secretly to another part of the area with him saying this in his cold and introverted voice: "Let's go all the way on the road to hell and back" especially as Vixen jumped into his chest and yipped all the way as they flew

Heather in the meantime watched him fly off to another area as Dagur stood by his side, Elder Custos had arrived on her Thunderdrum; approaching her as she knew of the fate about her daughter: "You must not worry about what my daughter has become, dear; she has lived an long and lonesome life, but everything is just as it once was with Emperor Dretzymiro. Drayko will return just as he once did before..." She stated as Heather looked at his retreating form before taking an look at Drayko's coin that was given to her, only to find an unexpected reveal

"Oh lord..." Heather looked down at the coin given to her

"Something wrong, sister?" Dagur asked, ready to solve the issue right away

"Both sides of the coin... they're Tails" She revealed as they both had the same engraving, but realized something else: "Wait a minute..."

The memory of their coin flip to which of them shall go inside the gates and fight off Drago returned to her, with Drayko flipping the coin and catching it as he smacked it down onto his arm; revealing the answer as... Tails!

"He tricked me!" She smiled

"That little trickster's got more in him than you know, sister" Dagur stated, knowing that Drayko was more than an filthy fighter. She flipped the now revealed dual sided coin into the air as the sunlight shined on it, with Speedy and his pack crowing out in their victory against the Dragon Hunters in the distance as they ran across the seas back to Speed Stinger Island; knowing that they will soon meet again...

In the meantime Mikekolt loomed over Rainserviper as he got down near him, stroking his scales and soothing his quills as he spoke to him: "You've done well, Rain; but it looks like it's time for you to go with the Knights because I know their medic will take care of you. Remember this: It will be lonely without have you around, but we will meet again and we will be together; always..." Rainserviper nuzzled his cheek as he was taken by Skullcrusher and Tidalwing as Arson the Medic would tend to his grievous and severe injuries inflicted onto him, but Drayko assured him that he will be returned to him within five months; which he nodded and left to be alone by himself

Maria the Huntress had approached him after Mikekolt left with Drayko meeting face to face with her, she placed her hands onto his shoulder guards before kissing him right here and there; to which Drayko had returned her feelings as he embraced her, sharing this moment just as Fishlegs had done the same to Heather to celebrate their victory against the Dragon Hunters. Whom of which were being escorting onto their own ships as they were now imprisoned on, with the Pendulum Guardians stepping aboard; the sun rising higher and higher above the horizon

But while Draconia, the Murderous Tribe, the Defenders of the Wing, the Owl Gut Tribe on Mikekolt's behalf and the Berserker Tribe all celebrated in their victory against Drago Bludvist and the Dragon Hunter Army; the same could not be established for one Tribe who had lost from their battles instead of thrived, for the sorrowful news about the death of Traitor Johann had been delivered to the Vikings who all mourned his death. They held an memorial service to their fallen trader as now, they could receive no more supplies for what they had needed the most; he was an great friend but also an great seafaring sailor who would always be remembered for his efforts, unaware of his treacherous acts and his record of assassinated merchants he himself had killed. But as the sun set down onto the horizon, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout and Gothi had stood in the upper level of the Great Hall; with the installed large clear windows all around them peaking down it's light onto the room. The news of Drayko's victory against Drago Bludvist had also reached the Archipelago, but the Hairy Hooligans were now afraid of what he could do to them; for now that the madman is dead, he has control over all of his Dragons and even his Army

"Now I have truly underestimated Drayko Ryder for the last time, he has managed to bring down Drago Bludvist and now he has conquered his Army; what will he do next, but more importantly: what will he do to all of us?" Stoick fearfully asked himself, now afraid of how Drayko is becoming an rising threat to the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and to Berk itself

"Calm down, I'm sure that it was just an little rumor that someone's been makin' up; I mean tha's gotta' be an one hell of an victory just to earn for someone whose waged war against him, I even wonder how he did it" Gobber wondered but was interrupted by Gothi

"Victory, you call it Gobber?" Gothi asked, looking both sad and solemn on her face; holding her staff as she sat down. "That was no victory you speak off, the Gods have casted their favor on him but are angry with us yet again" It was then that Spitelout stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight of the sky, bathing on him entirely

"The foundations of his inner demons is now broken, the shadows of judgement have fallen and vengeance has now driven him forth: The Draconia Wars have begun and there is no returning from the dark road that he has taken..." Spitelout had his eyes closed, narrowed as he re-opened them before leaving the room; secretly taking Kingstail and flying out of the Island

Those haunting words had only made Stoick look up in fear slowly, there was no mocking him now after what he had done; he was becoming an rising threat to Berk and an rising threat to her people, they must set sail for the voyage and find Draconia right now if they are to stop this man from ripping Berk off the map and off the face of the Archipelago itself. Gobber looked at him with fear as well as they both looked out the window, this may be the end for them all; but they will be prepared and they will fight until the very end, survive or until thy kingdom come

Back at Draconia where the Black King's Sanctuary was mostly finished by the Bewilderbeast himself now tamed by Drayko, there were many Pendulum Guardians and their Dragons down below who were drawn up in an formation; moving forwards in near files to climb onto the ramps of the liberated brigantines which sported the new crest on the sails, taking off into the seas as they were very thick with brigantines everywhere redesigned to act has an defensive naval fleet to defend Draconia. Their weapons were now re-purposed and any remnant of the Dragon Hunters and Bludvist's Army were no more, everything was redone from the scratching earth up

General Scorpio, Jafaris Thornwhip, Raedwit the Illusionist and the New Riders including Tubison all looked down at the square below atop of the balcony; overlooking them all as they solemnly watched the Pendulum Guardians and their Dragons march upwards, boarding the fleet as this was just the beginning of the Draconia Wars that was bound to have an outbreak on the horizon

But while they were all preparing for the war on the horizon, Toothless and Aythro stood together on the Landing Platform as they both nuzzled one another; now embracing each other as they licked both of their faces, showing their love for one another as Drayko watched on. Although Toothless looked towards him and flicked his head towards them, before taking him by the hand as they both stood together; watching on in the distance as Drayko looked down and revealed his prosthetic right leg

" _Now we're two of an kind, Tóðléas_ " Drayko stated in Dragonese

" _Do you think it's time now Æðelin?_ " Toothless asked him

Drayko nodded as his brother and his mate both left the Landing Platform, walking down the hall as they were well on their way with the sunset below the horizon of the gold and bronze mostly cloudy sky shining it's rays of the sun one last time; reaching the locked double doors and the two brothers entering inside the Throne Room, with Aythro following them inside. They walked along the untouched carpet and looked all around them as the windows had it's rays bathing on them both, with the doors closed behind them and finally stopping as they reached the throne

" _This is the throne of Draconia for the Man and his Night Fury_ " Drayko spoke out

" _Let us take our place upon it now, for there is nothing more for us to do_ " Toothless finished

Drayko took the crown sitting on the throne and placed it atop his head, now wearing it as he took his seat with his brother; Toothless the Night Fury coiling all around him as his underbelly was shown, bipedally standing by his side as the Knight placed his right leg prosthetic to rest onto his left leg. With his hands closed clentched into fists and his elbows standing against the walls on the arm rests, his eyes revealed to be the same as his brother's; now taking the title of the Dragon God and his Bullhook that he now had resting above his throne, both of which are an reminder to whom the Æðeling of Éðelléas Segenum or the Prince of Exiled Legends in Norse is. Vixen, the Fox Kit had also joined her two friends as they prepared to rule

From that moment onwards and forwards throughout the rest of the time of the Norse Age, whenever the Dragons may fly into the madness and bloodbathing powerhouse of war for the cause of liberation against those who were being used by the Dragon Hunters or for those who sought out revenge for being left for dead by those who they thought they had once trusted as an ally; they were being led by under the watchful guardian of an Half-Darkblood mortal who had done the impossible: to murder a Self-Proclaimed Dragon God alongside his Night Fury, both of whom had become the new King of Dragons...

 **KNIGHTS OF THE DRAGON RIDERS**

 **CURSE OF THE EMPEROR'S SWORD**

* * *

The second installment of the Knights of the Dragon Riders Trilogy has been completed, this has been more than an wonderful time for me to write no matter all of the sacrifices I've made and the rewrites I have had to post; I want you to know that the reason I write this trilogy is because I first imagined this storyline in my dreams after reading Protection of the Nightfury by EmeraldNecko more than once, trying to imagine my own version of many of the events that have happened in the story. But I never expected that I would end up giving this Trilogy so much Lore behind anything that I write into these stories, given that I have put more effort into here than any other of my stories. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I want you to leave your Reviews weather be it from Author or Guests, those who offer nothing but flames and trolls will not be accepted as you know about my problem with those who don't like my stories; but read them regardless just to be assholes. Oh and I totally forgot about Vixen in this Chapter, fuck me for neglecting her as I decided to make an edit here

Now then I really hope you have read this story all the way through because I'm happy with how it turned out to be in the end, filling in what was left behind and making an new road for the future stories to come; it's just like I'm writing my own AU that's become an franchise of it's own. Remember this warning and suggestion to all flamers and trolls: Don't like it, don't fuckin' read it at all; otherwise, Feel free to Review and Until we meet again for I will return... but so will Drayko, Toothless and Mikekolt who has his own story to tell in "School of Dragons: Titan Uprising"

TheLegendaryBlackDragonKnight

P.S: You Readers and Authors have all played an important role in this Story that no one has ever had before, thanks for reading until the very end; you all live well and rock on until midnight comes calling around!


End file.
